


Book of Days

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Book of Days [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Schmoop, Attachment Is Forbidden, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Babies, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Childbirth, Co-Sleeping, Dancing, Depression, Deutsch | German, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Female Masturbation, Female-Centric, Fictional Religion & Theology, Food Issues, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing Sex, Holding Hands, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Id Fic, Jealousy, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Memory Alteration, Memory Palace, Mental Torture, Mental rape, Mental violence, Minor Character Death, More symbolic hand holding, Nubian Religion, Nursing (not as kink), Obi-Dad Kenobi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Padmé-Centric, Parent-Child Relationship, Platonic Life Partners, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Realization, Romance, Schmoop, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Tatooine Culture, Temporary Break Up, That's Not How The Force Works, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and now i drestroy everything i built, cue Darth Vader theme, force mambo jambo, griefing, jilling, old people having sex, skinnydipping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 203,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Padmé verläßt Anakin und geht einen anderen, wenn auch nicht einfacheren Weg. Denn Leben ist meist schwieriger als sterben. Fertiggestellt am 04.03.2017.





	1. Prolog: Spuren im Sand

**Author's Note:**

> 'Book of Days' wurde begonnen *bevor* Episode III ins Kino kam, was dies zu einem großen AU macht und sich einige Freiheiten nimmt. Ich habe damals innerhalb einiger Monate grob das geschrieben was jetzt den ersten beiden Teilen entspricht und es dann in meinem Archiv versauern lassen.  
> Vor fast einem Jahr habe ich es dann wieder herausgekramt und es - nach einem Jahr konstantem daran schreiben - beendet. 
> 
> Das ganze ist in sechs Bücher aufgeteilt, die jeweils zehn Kapitel umfassen. Das ganze ist bereits geschrieben und wartet nur darauf gepostet zu werden, also gibt es keinerlei Verzögerungen. 
> 
>  
> 
>  _Großes Dank_ geht an Morcowen, fürs lesen, anfeuern und Händchen halten und meinem Mann, der mich das ganze Jahr über ermutigt hat weiter zu schreiben.

**BUCH EINS: _ERSTE SCHRITTE_**

 

 __  
  
  
"I love you not only for what you are,  
but for what I am when I am with you."  
\- Elizabeth Barrett Browning -  
  
"When you separate an entwined particle and you move both parts away from the other,even at opposite ends of the universe, if you alter or affect one, the other will be identically altered or affected."  
from: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Dir. Jim Jarmusch  
  
"No one else, Love, will  
Sleep in my dreams. You  
will go, we will go  
Together, over the  
Waters of time. No one  
Else will travel through  
The shadows with me, only  
You evergreen, ever sun,  
Ever moon."  
\- Pablo Neruda -

 

 

 

 _Du willst eine Geschichte hören, Liebelein?_  
  
_Ja, dann setz dich hin. Mach es dir bequem. Ich werde dir meine Lieblingsgeschichte erzählen._  
  
_Sitzt du gut? Nun dann._  
  
_Es war einmal, in einer weit entfernten Galaxis..._

 

 

 

**PROLOG: Spuren im Sand**

 

Sie hatte sich nicht einfach ergeben.

Das Schießen war etwas das man nie verlernte und Padmé war schon immer gut mit einem Phaser gewesen.

Sie hatte einen anständigen Kampf geliefert und erst als sich unsichtbare Hände um sie legten, fiel ihre Waffe mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden und blieb zu ihren Füßen liegen.

Sie wehrte sich gegen diese Hände, warf sich gegen sie, aber diese dunkle Macht war stärker als sie.

Padmé fühlte sich als bilde sich eine Eismauer um sie herum. Die Dunkelheit schien in jeden Winkel ihres Heims einzudringen. Ein unaufhaltsamer Sog des Schicksals hatte begonnen.

Die Arme schlossen sich fester um sie und sie hörte endlich auf sich zu wehren, stand still an die Wand gepresst da und sah dabei zu, wie die Sturmtruppen aus dem Innerem des Hauses zurückkehrten und berichteten, dass sie alleine war.

Die rationale Stimme in ihr dankte dafür, dass ihre Kinder in Sicherheit sein würden. Und doch konnte sie Angst in sich aufflammen spüren und den beinahe unbändigen Wunsch zu schreien. Die Kämpferin in ihr trampelte dieses Verlangen nieder, schloss jeden noch so kleinen Riss in ihren Schilden, so wie sie es gelernt hatte.

 _Konzentriere dich_ , schalt sie sich innerlich. _Du wirst ihm nicht zeigen, dass du Angst hast._

Es war für einen Moment still in dem großen Wohnraum; Die Soldaten schienen auf Anweisungen zu warten, während der Schwarze Lord selbst Padmé aufmerksam beobachtete. Alles was zu hören war, war das Geräusch seines künstlichen Atems.

„Wie mannigfaltig und großartig doch die Wege der Macht sind“, sagte die schwarze Gestalt und kam langsam auf sie zu. Sein Mantel schwang mit jedem seiner Schritte um ihn herum. „Sie hat mir wiedergegeben was ich verloren glaubte.“

Er streckte die lederbedeckte Hand bei diesen Worten aus und berührte ihr Gesicht. Sie wehrte sich gegen die instinktive Reaktion des Zusammenzucken und starrte dorthin, wo sie glaubte, dass seine Augen waren. Sie konnte sich selbst in dem spiegelndem Material erkennen, das Gesicht fahl und starr vor Furcht.

Das kühle, schwarze Leder auf ihrer Haut schien Padmé zu verbrennen.

 

„Du bist alt geworden“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang als spräche er zu einem geliebten Tier. „Und doch auf seltsame Art wunderschön.“

Beinahe konnte sie glauben, dass er hinter dieser Maske lächelte - der Gedanke machte sie krank.

„Ich habe sofort gespürt, dass du hier bist“, sagte er und sein Daumen strich über ihre Wange. „Und ich werde dich niemals wieder gehen lassen, das verspreche ich dir, liebste Padmé.“

„Ich gehöre Euch nicht, Lord Vader“, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. „Ich _habe_ Euch nie gehört und ich _werde_ Euch nie gehören.“

Sie entwand sich aus dem Griff seiner liebkosenden Hand. Vader ergriff ihr Kinn schmerzhaft fest zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und kam noch einen Schritt näher.

Padmé stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass sie mit seiner Gewalt besser leben konnte, als mit seiner Zärtlichkeit.

„Du gehörst mir“, sagte er endgültig und sie konnte die Luft auf ihrer Haut spüren, als die Maschine für ihn ausatmete. „Du bist noch immer meine Frau.“

Wie schmerzhaft diese Worte waren, wie fürchterlich! Und doch waren sie die Wahrheit. Sie trafen Padmé bis in ihr Herz.

Vader ließ sie plötzlich los, wandte sich von ihr ab und sah sich desinteressiert in dem einfachen Wohnraum um.

„Das ist es, was du einem Leben in Prunk und Macht vorziehst?“, fragte er und zeigte auf ihr bescheidenes Heim. Er ging hinüber zu dem großen schwarzen Esstisch und nahm die unförmige selbst getöpferte Vase, die mit anderem Krimskrams in der Mitte des Tisches stand, achtlos in die Hand.

Sie war hellblau, mit roten Streifen und die Farbe blätterte bereits an den Seiten ab. In Vaders großen Händen sah der Gegenstand klein und unbedeutend aus.

Padmé wehrte sich gegen die Erinnerungen, die in ihr aufkeimten, die überall in jedem Gegenstand und jedem Zimmer dieses Haus wie kleine Juwelen zu finden waren.

„Wie bemitleidenswert“, sagte er, bevor er seine Hand schloss und der Ton unter dem Druck brach.

Die Reste von Padmés erstem Muttertagsgeschenk fielen lautlos zu Boden. Padmé weinte nicht.

Vader blickte auf und hielt sie mit seinem Blick gefangen. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite, als höre er von irgendwo her die zarten Klänge von Musik.

„Ich spüre die Präsenz meines alten Meisters.“ brachte er schließlich hervor. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er dich hier her gebracht hat. Wo ist er jetzt?“

Padmé leerte ihre Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf alles, nur nicht auf die Vergangenheit. Sie war vollkommen im Hier und Jetzt verankert, als sie seine kalten Hände über ihrem mentalen Schild spüren konnte, eifrig suchend nach einer brüchigen Stelle.

„Wie viel du gelernt hast in den letzten 20 Jahren“, meinte Vader anerkennend. Nach einigen Augenblicken ließen seine psychischen Hände von ihr ab. „Aber es wird dir nichts nutzen. Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor mir verbergen. Ich werde einen Weg finden, deine Schale zu durchbohren und aufzureißen. Mir wird jede deiner Erinnerungen gehören, ich werde dieses Leben in meinen Händen zerquetschen, bis du dir wünschst du wärst niemals gegangen.“

 

Damit wandte er sich an einen der Soldaten und befahl mit erbarmungsloser Stimme: „Bringt sie auf mein Schiff. In meine Gemächer. Brennt das Haus nieder.“

Vader sah wieder auf den Tisch, schien seine Spiegelung anzusehen. Wahrscheinlich sah er nichts als einen formlosen Schatten. Er drehte sich plötzlich mit wehendem Mantel um und ging mit großen Schritten in Richtung Tür, wo er noch einmal stehen blieb, als hätte er einen wunderbaren Einfall.

„Und zerstört diesen Tisch.“

Padmé spürte wieder Tränen aufsteigen und diesmal ließ sie sie einfach fallen und schloss die Augen gegen die Zerstörung, die die Sturmtruppen um sie herum anrichteten.

In der Tiefe ihres Herzens, hatte sie gewusst, dass dieser Augenblick irgendwann einmal kommen würde, das Anakin sie zurück holen würde.

Doch es gab einen Unterschied etwas zu wissen und dann zu sehen wie es geschah.

Ihr einziger Trost war, dass ihre Familie in Sicherheit war. Dass sie sich vielleicht irgendwann wieder sehen würden.

Padmé schloss ihre Augen und wünschte.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Schritt ist nicht der Schwerste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da der erste Teil kürzer als alle folgenden ist, werde ich heute fünf Kapitel und die anderen fünf am Sonntag hochladen. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**1.**

Der erste Schritt war nicht der Schwerste.

 

Es war einfach gewesen, beinahe ein wenig zu einfach für ihren Geschmack. Padmé war es gewöhnt für die Dinge, die sie wollte, zu kämpfen. Sie auf irgendeine Art zu _erringen_ \- durch Diskussionen, politische Manöver oder ihr taktierendes Schweigen.

 

Padmé war nicht mit einem großen Plan aus ihrem eigenen Leben getreten. Es hätte auch ebenso gut ein Spaziergang sein können zu dem sie an diesem Nachmittag aufgebrochen war. Etwas, das kein Ehemann seiner Frau verweigern konnte.

 

Diese Simplizität machte ihr erst zu spät die Ernsthaftigkeit ihres Handelns klar.

 

Der wievielte Schritt war dies? Bereits einer zu viel?

 

Sie stand bewegungslos an eine Wand gedrängt, während die Leute vor ihr sich um die Rampe scharten, um als Erste auf das Schiff zu gelangen, in der naiven Hoffnung noch einen guten Platz zu ergattern.

 

Die Unentschlossenheit, die sie empfand, war etwas das sie verabscheute. Eine seltsame Art der Paralyse, des plötzlichen Stillstandes. Keine Situation war jemals so unausweichlich gewesen, als dass sie weder vor, noch zurück konnte.

 

Ihr Leben lag vor ihr, ausgebreitet wie ein totes Tier und sie analysierte es mit dem scharfen, klaren Blick der Beobachterin.

 

Ihr Leben verfaulte von innen heraus, durchdrungen von einer Dunkelheit die sie rastlos machte und an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte. Sie hatte sehr wohl noch _Hoffnung_.

Hoffnung, dass ihre Liebe stark genug war um Anakins Fall aufzuhalten.

 

Wenn sie blieb, würde sie mit ihrer Hoffnung sterben. Die Einsicht das sie vielleicht nichts weiter tun konnte als mit ihrem Ehemann zu fallen war ihr auch bereits gekommen.

 

Wenn sie ging, dachte der rationale Teil in ihr, dann nur weil sie wusste, dass es die Hoffnung einer Närrin war darauf zu warten, die Liebe ihres Mannes in den Augen eines Monsters wiederzusehen.

 

Vor ihr hingegen lag Ungewissheit.

 

Ginge sie, ließe sie alles zurück.

 

 _Auf eine gewisse Weise_ , dachte sie, _ist dies eine Flucht._

 

Padmé verabscheute den Gedanken zu fliehen. Ihr eigenes Leben zu retten, anstatt alles zu versuchen um ihren Mann zurückzubekommen.

 

Zu gehen hieße, dass es ihr egal war, was mit dem Rest der Galaxie geschah. Es würde voraussetzen zu einer Frau zu werden, die den Kopf unten hielt, die nicht alles tat um den Schaden zu begrenzen, den diese Bedrohung ausrichtete.

Eine Frau, die unter allen Umständen anonym blieb.

 

Zu gehen hieße, zu wissen, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnte. Es wäre das Eingeständnis das ihre Ehe gescheitert war. Konnte sie das?

 

In der nur langsam abklingenden Hitze spiegelte das graue Metall des Frachtschiffes die Farben des Sonnenuntergangs Coruscants wieder. Es blitzte in der sinkenden Sonne, während sich schließlich das Dock leerte und nur noch Leute vorbeikamen, um zum nächsten Schiff zu gelangen oder gerade heimkehrten um zu ihren Familien zu gelangen. Von den Lautsprechern verkündete eine geschlechtslose Stimme, dass Frachtschiff 5002 in einigen Minuten ablegen würde.

 

Für einen Moment blendete sie das Licht und sie war desorientiert und schwindelig von der Hitze. Sie hatte einen Großteil des Weges zu Fuß zurück gelegt um zu verhindern das man ihre Flucht würde verfolgen können. Der Durst ließ ihre trockene Zunge an ihrem Daumen kleben. Der Stoff ihres Kleides klebte an ihrem Rücken. Dies wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt umzukehren und auf Anakins Heimkehr zu warten.

 

Doch dann blickte Padmé auf ihre rechte Hand und sah die Entscheidung dort bereits liegen. Das Ticket sagte ihr den Tag, die Uhrzeit und ihr Ziel. Sie stellte fest, dass die nächsten Schritte ebenso einfach waren.

 

Padmé betrat das Schiff mit langsamen, aber sicheren Schritten.

 

Sie hatte das Für und Wieder abgewogen, so wie sie es zuerst als Königin und dann als Senatorin gelernt hatte. Die Lektion, dass man Dinge opfern musste, wenn man eine Chance sah, hatte Padmé früh gelernt.

 

Dies hier war eine Chance.

 

Vielleicht die einzige um die Sicherheit und Zukunft ihres Kindes zu gewährleisten.


	3. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ich werde ihn verlassen._
> 
> Der Gedanke war so klar, dass sie glaubte er müsse ihn gehört haben, doch Anakin hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und die Tür war mit Endgültigkeit zu geglitten.

**2.**

 

Die Überfahrt war mühsam und erschöpfend. Die Tage streckten sich dahin, schienen sich nach Belieben zu verkürzen und zu verlängern und quälten Padmé mit ihrer Eintönigkeit.

Zu ihrem Elend kamen morgendliche Übelkeit und Schwermut hinzu. Sie verließ ihre Kabine nur selten und dachte über ihre Entscheidung nach.

Anakin hatte sie im Streit verlassen. Sie hatte immer wieder an das Gute in ihm appelliert und ihm zugeredet sich bei seinem Mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen.

Sie wusste, dass der ältere Jedi ihm verzeihen würde, dass vielleicht er Anakin helfen konnte einen Weg zurück aus der aufsteigenden Dunkelheit zu finden.

Doch Anakin hatte darüber gelacht, hatte ihr gesagt, dass sein Lehrmeister noch früh genug zu _ihm_ kommen würde und um sein Leben betteln würde, um verschont zu bleiben.

Diese Worte hatten ihr jegliche Illusionen, von ihrem Mann, genommen. Dort stand er und redete vom Tod seines Mentors, seines Bruders - und lachte.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie Anakin Skywalker kannte, machte sein Lachen sie nicht glücklich. Stattdessen jagte es ihr Angst ein. Dies festigte die Entscheidung, die schon länger unter der Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins brütete.

_Ich werde ihn verlassen._

Der Gedanke war so klar, dass sie glaubte er müsse ihn gehört haben, doch Anakin hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und die Tür war mit Endgültigkeit zu geglitten.

Was als Gedanke begonnen hatte, verwandelte sich sehr schnell in eine Idee, die sie nicht mehr los ließ und sie um ihren Schlaf brachte, bis sie ganz sicher war: Sie würde gehen.

Als sie an diesem Morgen aufgewacht war wurde ihr klar, dass dies der Tag war. Also kleidete sie sich an, ließ sich neue Blumen für ihr Arbeitszimmer bringen, frühstückte, während sie ihre Nachrichten las, beantwortete alle geflissentlich und dann - _ging sie._

Nun kämpfte sie allerdings mit den Gedanken an die Folgen ihres Handelns.

Was würde er tun, wenn er sie fand? Sie ging stark davon aus, das er sie bereits suchte, dass er wahrscheinlich die ganze Galaxis nach ihr absuchen ließ.

Was würde passieren, wenn er sie fand? Würde er sie mit nach Coruscant nehmen und sie einsperren? Für den Rest ihrer Tage wie einen kleinen Vogel in einem Zimmer gefangen halten und sie manchmal besuchen? Würde sie die Nächte fürchten und die Decke enger um sich ziehen in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht kam, heute nicht? Würde sie ihr Kind wiedersehen oder würde Anakin es ihr wegnehmen und so aufziehen wie Palpatine es für richtig hielt?

Zuvor hatte sie ihn nie wütend gemacht und er hatte es ihr mit Zärtlichkeit vergolten, doch was war nun? Sie hatte ihn gegen sich aufgebracht. Wenn er sie fand war es vorbei mit den Kosenamen und Liebesschwüren. Würde er sie hassen, weil sie ihm etwas weggenommen hatte das sein war, dass er haben wollte, dass er liebte?

Diese quälenden Gedanken ließen ihre Übelkeit nie ganz abklingen.

Schließlich verbat sie sich die Gedanken an diese hoffnungslose Zukunft. Wie sonst konnte sie überleben, wenn sie ihrer Gefangennahme gewiss war? Wie sonst sollte sie an ihrer Hoffnung festhalten?

Eine kleine Hoffnung, sicherlich, aber mit jeder Meile, die sie sich von Coruscant entfernte und Naboo entgegeneilte, wuchs und gedieh dieses flüchtigste aller Gefühle, wie das Leben unter ihrem Herzen.

Sie liefen einen Raumhafen an und blieben einige Stunden, was Padmé Zeit genug ließ, sich einige unauffällige Kleider zu kaufen und ihr eigenes blaues, mit Edelsteinen besticktes Seidenkleid, einer Frau mit drei kleinen Kindern aus Mitleid zu schenken.

Nach einigen Tagen nahm sie sich vor, zumindest eine Stunde am Tag die beengende, graue Kabine zu verlassen und auf dem Schiff spazieren zu gehen. Der Transporter hatte nichts an Schönheit oder Eleganz zu bieten, wie die Schiffe die sie gewöhnt war. Nur noch mehr graue Flächen und Gänge, doch zumindest nahm dies Padmé ihre unbegründete Angst, die Einzige auf dieser Überfahrt zu sein.

Jedes Mal wenn sie aufsah, schien sie ein neues einsames Gesicht zu entdecken, mit sicherlich einer ebenso traurigen Geschichte wie ihrer eigenen. Jeder Krieg bestand aus einer Reihe von unaufhaltsamen Ereignissen und sehr vielen traurigen Schicksalen die daraus hervor kamen.

Sie fragte sich immer wieder, ob sie selbst daran schuld war, dass Anakin sich hatte verführen lassen. Wäre sie stärker gewesen, hätten sie beide nicht nachgegeben, hätte er dann auch der dunklen Seite entsagt?

 _Hätte es auch anders kommen können?_ , fragte sie sich bitter. Wie war es dazu gekommen, dass ihre Liebe der dunklen Seite den Weg geebnet hatte? Es war ihr ein Rätsel und sie war schon immer schlecht in Ratespielen gewesen.

Als Kind war sie unausstehlich gewesen, wenn sie verloren hatte. Padmé dachte an all die Male die sie ein Spiel verloren und dann geschmollt hatte. Irgendwann war sie über diese Phase hinweg gekommen und hatte so lange gespielt bis _sie_ gewann, um dann zufrieden aufzuhören. Vielleicht hatte sie diese Eigenschaft dafür prädestiniert Politikerin zu werden.

Sie erinnerte sich immer noch an den Tag, an dem sie Königin geworden war. An das traurige Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die sich etwas ganz Anderes für sie erhofft hatte. Vielleicht, dass sie früh heiratete, wie sie es getan hatte, Kinder bekam, sich niederließ.

Doch Padmé hatte sich nie mit der Vorstellung eines solchen Lebens begnügt. Sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte etwas verändern. Ihr Vater hatte diesen Wunsch früh in ihr geweckt, ihr gezeigt, dass es _mehr_ gab.

Sie erinnerte sich klar an den Moment ihres Lebens, der sie geprägt hatte: Ihr Vater, der ihr die Schönheit ihres Landes zeigte, auf die Berge deutete und die Seen und ihr erklärte, dass dies ihr Land sei, dass sie es niemals vergessen würde.

"All dies wird dich überdauern und noch Generationen nach dir und mir sein", sagte er und lächelte sie nachdenklich an. "Dein Volk wird an den Seen leben und Fische fangen und von der Ernte leben, die man den Frühling über gesät hat. Was aber noch viel wichtiger ist als das Land, ist dein Volk."

Sein Gesicht war das eines selbstsicheren Mannes, der wusste von was er sprach.

"Präge dir das ein, Padmé", hatte er gesagt und die Augen gegen die Sonne geschlossen, die ihm in sein Gesicht fiel. „Die Menschen hier leben von diesem Planeten, sie bewundern und lieben ihn. Durch uns _ist_ es. Wir sind das Land. Verstehst du das?“

Sie hatte vom Gesicht ihres Vaters auf das Land vor ihr geblickt und mit neuen Augen gesehen. Sie _war_ Naboo. Durch sie und ihr Volk würde es niemals aufhören zu existieren. In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich durchströmt von einer Energie, die sie nicht erklären konnte. Sie spürte den Boden unter ihren Füßen, die Luft auf ihrer Haut und roch den süßen Duft des Wassers vor ihr und den kräftigen Geruch des Waldes hinter ihr. Als sie in das Gesicht ihres Vaters aufsah, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie es verstand lächelte er nur und sie konnte sagen, dass er es bereits wusste.

Sie hatte diesen Moment nie vergessen.

 

Gerade jetzt sehnte sie sich nach der dichten Vegetation Naboos, nach den riesigen spindeldürren Bäumen und den kristallklaren eisig blauen Bächen und Seen.

 _Richte deinen Blick darauf,_ dachte sie liebevoll und legte die Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch.


	4. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Bild kam plötzlich und ungebeten: Anakin wie er lächelnd unter einer sengenden Sonne stand und zu ihr hinüber sah.

**3.**

 

Padmé hatte das Schiff nur verlassen, weil sie die grauen Wände des Transporters nicht länger hatte aushalten können. Nur für einen Moment wirklichen Boden unter den Füßen haben und den Wind auf ihrer Haut spüren! 

Mehr als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben hungerte Padmé nach Leben. Nach beinahe einer Woche auf dem Transporter, erschien ihr alles viel klarer.

Sie ging langsam die Straße hinab und an der endlosen Reihe an Verkaufsständen vorbei. Manchmal blieb sie stehen und sah sich die Auslage eines Händlers etwas genauer an, die zierlich geschnitzten Holzketten, die wie perfekte kleine, weiße Perlen in der Mittagssonne glitzerten. Oder die aus einem Fell genähten Schuhe, die auf den ersten Blick rauh aussahen, die sich allerdings weich anfühlten unter ihren forschenden Fingern. 

An einem Stand für Kämme und Spiegel war sie stehen geblieben, nahm einen aus Muscheln gefertigten Kamm zur Hand und ließ ihre Haarspitzen vorsichtig hinüber gleiten. Die braunen Augen im Spiegel blickten fragend und zu sorgenvoll zurück. Sie wirkte etwas müder, etwas gehetzter. Ihre Züge hielten nicht die übliche Nachgiebigkeit. Doch sie war immer noch die Selbe, obgleich sie sich wie eine andere, eine fremde Frau fühlte. 

Das Bild kam plötzlich und ungebeten: Anakin wie er lächelnd unter einer sengenden Sonne stand und zu ihr hinüber sah. Die karge Landschaft Tatooines bildete den Hintergrund. Das Lachen von Kindern war aus einiger Distanz zu hören. Dies war ein Leben ohne Geheimnisse und Dunkelheit. 

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar: Hätte er sie gefragt hätte sie ihr Leben für ihn aufgegeben. Hätte er gefragt, wäre sie ihm wo immer er auch hinging gefolgt. Sie wäre sogar nach Tatooine gegangen, diesen grässlichen toten Planeten, der nichts zu bieten hatte außer Sklaven, Hutts und hilflosen Optimisten. Was hätte sie nicht alles getan!

Vielleicht hätte ein gemeinsames Leben ihrer beider Schicksal geändert und den unweigerlichen Sturz in die Dunkelheit aufgehalten. 

Der Zacken des Kamms drückte fest in ihre Hand. 

Es war nicht klar was zuerst geschah: Das stiller werden der Menge oder dass sie die Sturmtruppen in ihren weißen, glänzenden Uniformen hinter sich im Spiegel bemerkte, die in Richtung des Transporters zogen. 

Langsam legte sie den Kamm ab, verschwand ohne sich umzusehen mit rasendem Herzen in eine der Gassen. Hier gab es Läden die in den Kellern von Häusern lagen, genug Menschen als dass sie in der Menge untergehen würde, aufgetürmte Kisten und ausladende Stoffpalisaden, die ihr die Hoffnung auf ein Versteck ließen und gleichzeitig Angst machten was sich dahinter verbarg. 

Sie suchte sich ihren Weg durch die verwinkelten und dunklen Gassen zurück zum Transporter, bis sie aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten konnte wie die Sturmtruppen in dem Schiff verschwanden. 

Es war nicht möglich zurück zu kehren. Das wusste sie. Es war zu gefährlich zu riskieren, dass sie eine Falle stellen würden. Doch wo sollte sie bleiben wenn sie hier blieb? Wo würde sie sich verstecken? Wer würde ihr-

Sie konnte nicht einmal schreien, als ihr Angreifer sie von hinten ergriff und ihr die Hand auf den Mund presste. Die Attacke war unerwartet und schnell. Panik stieg in ihr auf und der Gedanke schoss ihre durch den Kopf das es bereits wieder vorbei war. Dass Anakin sie nun hatte, dass er dafür sorgen würde dass sie nie wieder gehen würde. 

_ Mein Kind... Was wird aus meinem Kind? _

 

„M'lady.“ warmer Atem streifte ihr Ohr. „Habt keine Angst.“

Eine Welle von Erleichterung durchströmte sie als sie erkannte wer sie da fest hielt. 

„Meister Kenobi.“ keuchte sie und hoffte, dass er nicht bemerken würde wie sehr ihr Herz raste, als sie ihn stürmisch umarmte. " _Obi-Wan!_ " 

„Seid Ihr verletzt? Geht es Euch gut?“ fragte der Jedi, während er ihre Umarmung hölzern erwiderte, bevor er wieder Abstand zwischen sie brachte und sie eindringlich musterte. 

„Ja, es geht mir gut. Aber wie kommt Ihr plötzlich hierher? Woher wusstet Ihr--?“

„Jetzt nicht,“ schnitt er ihr das Wort ungewöhnlich harsch ab. „,wir müssen hier verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauert bis wir die Stadt nicht mehr verlassen können.“ 

Er hatte natürlich recht. 

Der Jedi ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich, tiefer in die Gasse, die Dunkelheit, hinein. Ihre Handflächen waren aneinandergepresst, der Kontakt war beinahe unangenehm in der drückenden Hitze, doch gab ihr ebenfalls das Gefühl beschützt zu sein. Bald war ihrer beider Haut feuchtwarm, doch weder er noch sie ließen los. 

Padmé folgte ohne zögern, denn wenn sie je etwas gelernt hatte, so war es, dass sie Obi-Wan Kenobi mit ihrem Leben trauen konnte. 

 

*******

 

Der Jedi brachte sie zu einem kleinem Gleiter, der sie aus der Stadt hinaus und zu dem Schiff bringen sollte, von dem er ihr erzählt hatte. 

Sie stieg behände in das Gefährt ein, der sie durch die dichten Gassen bringen sollte. Manchmal konnte sie in der Ferne die weißen Uniformen erkennen und jedes mal lief ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinab. 

Worte fand sie in diesem Moment nicht, auch wenn sie einige Frage an den Jedi hatte. Immer wieder sah sie zu ihm hinüber, nahm seine angespannte Haltung wahr und wie klar sich die Konturen seines Gesichts abzeichneten. Seine Augen waren fest auf die Straße vor ihnen gerichtet, durch die er schnell aber unauffällig hindurch manövrierte. 

Padmé hatte gehofft, dass sie ohne kontrolliert zu werden aus der Stadt entkommen konnten, doch bevor die Stadt in einzelne Häuser und brachliegendes Land auslief, wurden sie von zwei einsam wirkenden Sturmtruppen angehalten. 

Padmé konnte nicht umhin die scheinbar vollkommene Selbstsicherheit des Jedi zu bewundern und fragte sich, wie er so ruhig bleiben konnte.

„Wohin wollen sie?“ fragte einer der beiden gesichtslosen Soldaten, die Waffe im Anschlag. 

„Wir wollen den Planet verlassen.“ gab der Jedi gelassen zur Antwort. 

„Das ist zur Zeit nicht möglich.“ 

„Oh doch, das ist es.“ Obi-Wan machte eine rasche Geste mit der rechten Hand. 

Padmé spürte eine Mischung aus Unbehagen und Bewunderung, wann immer sie diesen Jedi-Trick sah. 

„Ja, das ist es.“ wiederholte der Soldat dümmlich.

„Wer ist die Frau?“ erkundigte sich der zweite Soldat. 

„Meine Schwester.“ erwiderte Kenobi und wiederholte die Geste. „Ihr werdet euch nicht mehr an ihr Gesicht erinnern, wenn wir fort sind.“

„Wir werden uns nicht mehr an ihr Gesicht erinnern wenn ihr fort seit.“ Der Soldat sagte es zu seinem Kameraden. Dieser nickte zustimmend. 

Padmé bemerkte die anderen Soldaten zuerst. 

„Meister Kenobi!“ fuhr sie ihn zischend an. „Da sind noch mehr Soldaten! Wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren.“ 

„Wir werden jetzt gehen.“ 

Er wandte sich ihr zu und hob belustigt eine Braue. 

„Ich wusste bereits, dass übermäßige Geduld nicht eure größte Tugend ist, m'lady, aber ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass sich das so sehr auf Euer Benehmen auswirken würde.“ 

„Meine Manieren müssen auf der Reise auf diesem stinkendem Transporter etwas eingerostet sein.“ 

 

*******

 

Das Schiff zu dem der Jedi sie führte sah nicht besonders vertrauenerweckend aus und es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass ihr Gesicht ihre Gefühle sehr deutlich widerspiegelte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Kenobi sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln verkniff. 

„Es tut mir leid, Seantorin, dass die Reisemöglichkeiten nicht zu Eurer Zufriedenheit ausfallen. Ich werde das nächste Mal für ein passenderes Schiff sorgen.“ 

Sie verdrehte die Augen und ging dann zielstrebig auf die Rampe zu. 

„Solange es fliegt und nicht schon auseinanderfällt wenn wir abheben ist es mir egal.“

„Ich kann Euch versichern, dass es fliegt.“ antwortete er und sie bemühte sich zu ignorieren, dass er nicht hinzugefügt hatte, dass es auch in einem Stück ankommen würde. 

„Ich hoffe, dass Ihr noch genauso gut als Co-Pilot seid, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe.“ sagte Kenobi, glitt in seinen Sitz und die startete die Motoren. 

Das laute Rattern klang nicht besonders vertrauenderweckend auf Padmé. Sie nahm auf dem Sitz des Co-Piloten Platz, schloss ihren Gurt und ließ ihre Finger über die Amaturen fliegen.

„Vielleicht sogar besser.“ erwiderte sie selbstbewusst. Er warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu. 

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war das Schiff startbereit und hob schwerfällig ab. Sie stiegen mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit dem Himmel entgegen und ließen den Planeten bald hinter sich. 

 


	5. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es war Padmé, getrieben von ihrer Neugierde, die das Schweigen schließlich brach. „Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden?“

**4.**

 

Seit sie aufgebrochen waren, hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander geredet, zu sehr waren beide auf die Aufgabe konzentriert das Schiff so schnell wie möglich von dem kleinen Planeten weg zu bekommen. Doch nun waren sie weit genug entfernt, als dass sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden.

Es war Padmé, getrieben von ihrer Neugierde, die das Schweigen schließlich brach. „Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden?“

Obi-Wan stellte den Autopilot ein, bevor er ihr antwortete: „Der Rat hat mich über Euer Verschwinden informiert und mich damit beauftragt dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihr in Sicherheit gebracht werdet.“

Es war das erste Mal seit der überstürzten Flucht das er sich ihr ganz zuwandte.

„Der Rat?“ fragte Padmé verwirrt. „Ich dachte Palpatine hätte den Rat aufgelöst?“

Der Jedi sah sie nicht an, als er antwortete.

„Er hat nicht alle Ratsmitglieder umbringen können, wenn ihr das meint.“

Es herrschte ein drückendes Schweigen, das nur durch die Geräusche des Schiffes unterbrochen wurde. Für einen Moment dachte sie so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen erkennen zu können, aber vielleicht spielte ihr das dämmrige Licht nur einen Streich.

„M'lady.“ sagte er plötzlich und richtete seine Augen versichernd auf sie und sie hatte das unerwartete Gefühl das er bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele schauen konnte. Doch anstatt sich entblößt zu fühlen, war alles was sie spürte Sicherheit. „Ich werde Euch und Euer Kind in Sicherheit bringen.“

"Woher--?"

"Woher ich das weiß?"

"Ich habe es niemand gesagt. Niemand! Nicht einmal Dormé oder meiner Mutter." Padmé hörte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme, doch es war nicht zu ändern.

Seine Augen zeigten Verständnis. Er hob die rechte Hand zu seinem Gesicht und begann abwesend seinen Bart zu reiben.

"Meister Yoda hatte eine Vision der Zukunft. Die Macht hat ihm offenbart das ihr ein Kind unterm Herzen tragt und die Hilfe der Jedi bedürft."

"Deshalb hat er Euch gesandt?" Padmé hielt inne. "Ihr sollt mein Beschützer sein?"

Er nickte.

"Ich soll dafür Sorge tragen das ihr Euer Kind in Sicherheit zur Welt bringen könnt."

Beide schwiegen und sahen einander an.

Padmé kannte den Jedi seit über zehn Jahren. Als junge Königin hatten er und sein Meister, Qui-Gon Jinn, sie gerettet und eine Reihe schicksalhafter Ereignisse in Gang gesetzt die ihr Leben für immer verändert hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich an jenen fernen Tag an dem die Gungans versucht hatten Naboo einzunehmen. Wie sie als Zofe verkleidet, durch den Palastinnenhof Theeds gelaufen war und dort von Droiden angegriffen worden waren.

Im nächsten Moment waren die beiden Jedi zwischen ihnen gelandet und hatten sich um das Problem gekümmert. 

Der Padawan, den sie an diesem Tag kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sich in den folgenden Jahren in einen ernsten, umsichtigen Jedi-Meister verwandelt. Die beiden verband eine lose Freundschaft, die wann immer sie einander begegneten, wieder auflebte. Ihre Leben waren verbunden, auch wenn sie in vollkommen anderen Zirkeln verkehrten. Padmé vertraute ihm und sie fragte sich warum sie nicht bereits vorher mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

"Ich verspreche Euch das ich dafür Sorge."

Es war ein ernsthaftes Versprechen und seltsamerweise nahm es ihr eine Last ab, von der sie nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie diese trug. Es löste auch etwas anderes in ihr aus, etwas das viel schwerer zu beschreiben war: Eine Art Ahnung von Dingen, die noch nicht geschehen waren.

Das Wissen, dass ihr ganzes Leben noch vor ihr lag und nicht etwa hinter ihr, wie sie in den letzten Monaten so oft gedacht hatte durchflutete sie mit einem Mal. Fühlte sich so etwa Hoffnung an?

Sie wagte beinahe nicht daran zu glauben.

„Ich hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt wie oder wohin Ihr geflohen seid. Ihr tatet gut daran selbst eurer Zofe nichts zu sagen, das macht es auch Anakin schwerer. Ich habe die Register durchgesehen und bin auf ein Flüchtlings- und Transportschiff gestoßen, dass nach Dantoine fliegen sollte, aber einen Zwischenstopp auf Naboo macht.“

Sein Schulterzucken sollte sein Auftauchen herab spielen. „Es war der einzige Versuch den ich hatte. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich auf dem richtigen Weg war: In einem der Hafen die der Transporter angelaufen hat, lief mir eine Frau über den Weg die mir Euer Kleid verkaufen wollte.“

Padmé erinnerte sich noch gut an die Frau, der sie das Kleid geschenkt hatte. Seltsam dass gerade dies den Jedi zu ihr geführt hatte.

 

„Also musste ich den Transporter nur noch vor den Sturmtruppen erreichen. Was mir der Macht sei Dank auch gelungen ist.“

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war eine närrische Idee nach Naboo zu reisen. Aber es war der einzige Ort an den ich in diesem Moment denken konnte. Die Vorstellung, dass ich am sichersten dort bin wo meine Familie ist, ist immer noch tief in mir verankert.“

„Seid nicht zu streng mit Euch, M'lady.“ ermutigte sie der Jedi.

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf und überging seine Worte. „Was schlagt Ihr also vor, Meister Kenobi? Wohin soll ich gehen?“

„Nun, nach Naboo könnt Ihr nicht zurückkehren. Dort wimmelt es nur so von Sturmtruppen.“

„Was habt Ihr im Sinn?“

„Alderaan.“ Die Antwort kam ohne zögern und er wandte sich dem Kartenleser vor sich zu. „Wir werden nach Alderaan fliegen.“ Er zeigte auf den kleinen Planeten. „Ich bin mir sicher das Bail Organa uns hilft.“

Padmé schürzte die Lippen und blickte kühl auf den Punkt auf der Karte. Also würde sie nach Alderaan gehen. Ein Planet den sie bereits ein paar Mal im Laufe ihrer Karriere als Senatorin besucht hatte. Sie kannte Bail Organa gut und zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sie aufnehmen würde, wenn es ihr auch schwerfallen würde um Asyl zu bitten. 

_ Nun _ , dachte sie,  _ es ist ja nicht für immer.  _

„Vorläufig.“ stellte sie klar und sah ihrem Gegenüber mit festem Blick an, während sie die Schultern straffte. „Ich werde nur vorläufig dort bleiben, bis ich weiter nach Naboo reisen kann ohne entdeckt zu werden.“

Er sah auf und für einen Moment erwartete sie, dass er versuchen würde sie zu überzeugen, doch er nickte lediglich und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen. Vielleicht dachte er sie würde von ihrem ‚vorläufig‘ ablassen, sobald sie auf Alderaan und in Sicherheit war.

Obi-Wan würde bald merken, dass sie sich nicht davon abbringen lassen würde ihr Kind auf Naboo großzuziehen.

Der Jedi musterte sie aufmerksam und riet ihr dann ein wenig zu schlafen. Sie bezweifelte dazu in der Lage zu sein, kam seiner Bitte jedoch ohne Widerworte nach. Sie brauchte ein wenig Zeit für sich - um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, um sich darauf vorzubereiten was noch kommen würde.

 

*******

 

Padmé drehte sich eine kleine Ewigkeit von einer Seite zur anderen bevor sie schließlich resignierend aufgab und lautstark seufzte. Schlaf würde sie keinen finden, das wusste sie.

Mit steifen Gliedern rollte sie aus der Koje und ging zum vorderen Teil des Raumschiffes.

„Ihr solltet schlafen.“ tadelte Obi-Wan sie, noch ehe sie ganz im Cockpit war. Die graue Decke hatte sie um sich gewickelt und sie zog diese enger um sich, als sie in den Sitz des Co-Piloten glitt.

„Das würde ich ja.“ sagte sie und zog ihre Knie vor die Brust. „Aber ich kann nicht.“

Ihr Blick glitt über die vorbei rasenden Sterne. Es war ein schönes, beruhigendes Bild.

„Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis. Sobald ich die Augen schließe sind sie wieder da und jagen mich und ich weiß keine Antworten. Auf keine ihrer Fragen.“ Sie zog frustriert die Brauen zusammen und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.

Der Jedi sah sie aus seinen klaren Augen an und sie konnte eine Woge von etwas wie Trost und Erleichterung spüren, fast so als würde er sie im Arm halten, ihr durch das Haar fahren und ihr vorlügen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Wie gerne wollte sie ihm glauben.

„Ich weiß was ihr tut, Obi-Wan.“ sagte sie schläfrig. „Ich weiß es ganz genau.“

Er lächelte matt und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Laßt uns ein anderes Mal über Anakin reden.“ bat der Jedi leise und alles was sie erwidern konnte war ein kurzes „Hmm.“ bevor sie in einen traumlosen und tiefen Schlaf fiel.


	6. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Was ist mit Padmé?“ Organa blickte den Jedi fragend an. „Ich habe von ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden gehört, dachte aber nicht, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast.“
> 
> „Das hatte Meister Kenobi bis gestern auch nicht." erklärte Padmé und trat gleichzeitig vor. "Ohne seine Hilfe wäre ich bereits wieder in Coruscant.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immer dran denken: Dies ist ein AU. Die Freiheiten beziehen sich nicht nur auf zeitliche Abfolgen, sondern auch auf Planeten und deren Kultur. Als ich BoD anfing zu schreiben hatte ich nur beschränkt zugriff zum Internet (kaum vorstellbar heute *bg*) und so habe ich Alderaan zu einer Art galaktischem Kanada gemacht. 
> 
> Alderaan ist hier also eine Welt mit schneebedeckten Bergen, aber auch wunderschönen frühlingshaften Gärten, mit kühlen Seen und Temperaturen um die 20° Grad.

**5.**

 

Padmé fand, dass Alderaan vom All aus beinahe aussah wie Naboo und dieser Gedanke weckte ein unvermutetes Heimweh, das sie in ihrer Entscheidung bestärkte, dorthin zurück zu kehren, sobald die Möglichkeit dazu bestand.

Natürlich wusste sie auch, dass Obi-Wan recht hatte. Jetzt war es unmöglich dorthin zurück zu kehren, außer natürlich sie wollte sofort wieder nach Coruscant zurückgebracht werden.

Sie würde warten. Solange bis es sicher war. Bis man sie vergessen hatte. Bis niemand mehr ahnte, dass sie noch lebte und einen Platz suchte um ihr Kind aufzuziehen.

Der Planet vor ihr war für den Augenblick die beste Wahl.

Was Alderaan so sicher - und einsam - machte war der Umstand, dass im Umkreis von mehreren Lichtjahren keine weiteren Planeten lagen. Abgesondert und stolz lag der Planet vor ihnen und wartete.

Alderaan war klein genug, als dass er nicht als Gefahr galt und Padmé wusste wie einfach es war diese kleineren Planeten zu vergessen.

Natürlich entsprang aus dem Vorteil auch ein Nachteil: Denn im Kampf war Alderaan ausgeliefert und hilflos. Niemand würde kommen, denn es gab keine Verbündeten und keine Nachbarn.

Sie waren bereits in die Atmosphäre eingedrungen, während Padmé noch ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Schon von hier konnte Padmé Alderaa, ihr Ziel und die Hauptstadt dieses wunderschönen und friedlichen Planets, sehen. Die kilometerlangen alderaanischen Gärten, die überall bekannt und beliebt waren. Die schlichten, aber eleganten Bauten. Die kleinen Flüsse, die sich über den ganzen Planeten zogen, wie ein kristallklarer Gürtel. Die schneeverhangenen Berge die sich im Hintergrund gegen den Himmel abzeichneten.

Sie setzten zum Landeanflug an und kamen mit nur einem leichten Ruck zurück auf den Boden. Wenn Padmé sich nicht recht täuschte war dies der persönliche Port des alderaanischen Hofs.

Es kamen bereits Leute der Wartung auf das Schiff zu und machten sich daran zu schaffen.

_ Die werden noch einiges zu tun haben,  _ dachte Padmé sarkastisch und erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und folgte dem Jedi. 

Bevor sie die Rampe erreichten, stoppte der Jedi und wandte sich an sie.

„M'lady,“ sagte er ernst. „Egal, was passiert, sagt nichts bis wir wieder allein sind. Ich möchte nicht dass jemand weiß, dass Ihr hier seid.“

Padmé nickte, obgleich ihr diese Jedi-Tricks zuwider waren, und folgte Obi-Wan die Rampe hinab.

Kaum hatten sie festen Boden unter den Füßen kam ihnen auch schon ein kleiner, dünner Mann entgegen, der sich als Sekretär Bail Organas vorstellte und den Jedi nach seinem Namen und Intentionen fragte. Padmé hingegen schien er gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Ich bin ein Freund Bail Organas. Bitte sagt ihm, dass Obi-Wan Kenobi hier ist und dringend mit ihm sprechen muss.“

Der Sekretär nickte. „Folgt mir.“

Der Jedi nickte Padmé unauffällig zu und bedeutete ihr mit einem Blick mitzukommen. Schweigend folgten sie dem Mann in den riesigen Palast. Schließlich brachte sie ihr Führer in einen großen, lichtdurchfluteten Raum.

„Setzt Euch. Ich werde Eure Hoheit über Eure Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen.“

Sowohl Padmé als auch Obi-Wan nahmen Platz und warteten. Der Sekretär schien sich einiges an Zeit zu nehmen. Padmé seufzte einige Male widerwillig und beherrschte sich im letzten Moment aufzuspringen und hin und her zu laufen, bevor die Tür auf glitt und der Sekretär, gefolgt von der weit größeren Gestalt Bail Organas, das Arbeitszimmer betrat.

Sein dunkelblaues Gewand unterstrich seine stattliche Größe. Er wirkte makellos, wie immer.

Obi-Wan stand auf und wandte sich Bail Organa zu.

„Eure Hoheit.“ Kenobi senkte den Kopf in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„General.“ begrüßte Organa den Jedi mit einem Nicken.

„Ich werde Euer Hoheit rufen, wenn es soweit ist um sich mit der Opposition zu treffen.“ Beide Männer wandten sich dem Sekretär zu.

Organa nickte. „Natürlich.“

Dann zog er sich zurück und beinahe glaubte Padmé sehen zu können, dass Bail die Augen verdrehte. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und der Regent und der Jedi reichten sich die Hände. Der größere Mann klopfte dem Jedi heftig auf den Rücken, bevor er den Schreibtisch umrundete und sich setzte.

„Ich habe gehört was passiert ist. Was _machst_ du hier?“ Bail Organas Miene wurde plötzlich sehr ernst. 

Doch wie schon für den Sekretär, schien Padmé überhaupt nicht hier zu sein und es war ein äußerst seltsames Gefühl von niemand wahrgenommen zu werden, aber trotzdem alles zu sehen und zu hören, was vor sich ging.

Obwohl der Jedi nach außen hin auf den Aldeeraner konzentriert war, wusste sie doch, dass während diesem ganzen Gespräch immer ein Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit ihr galt und er sie mit nicht einmal ein bisschen Anstrengung vor aller Augen verbarg.

_ Jedi sind tatsächlich erstaunlich _ , dachte Padmé verwundert.

„Eine Änderung der Pläne, Bail. Ich habe einen letzten Auftrag von Yoda bekommen.“ Padmé sah erstaunt auf. Dies war sein letzter Auftrag? Padmé fragte sich was für ihn danach käme.

„Doch hoffentlich nicht etwas Selbstmörderisches?“ Organas Lächeln enthielt keinerlei Humor. "Ich würde ungern kommen müssen um dich zu retten."

Es schien ein alter Witz zwischen den beiden zu sein, Obi-Wan lächelte lediglich amüsiert.

„Nein. Nichts Selbstmörderisches.“ Seine blauen Augen blitzten, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Ich bin hier um dich... Um einen Gefallen zu bitten. Ich soll Senatorin Amidala in Sicherheit bringen.“

„Was ist mit Padmé?“ Organa blickte den Jedi fragend an. „Ich habe von ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden gehört, dachte aber nicht, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast.“

„Das hatte Meister Kenobi bis gestern auch nicht." erklärte Padmé und trat gleichzeitig vor. "Ohne seine Hilfe wäre ich bereits wieder in Coruscant.“ Bail sah sie zum ersten Mal an, seit sie das Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte.

„Padmé.“ Er sprang von seinem Sitz hinter dem Schreibtisch auf. „Entschuldige, dass ich nicht--“

„Bleib sitzen, Bail. Es gibt hier kein Protokoll zu beachten wie ich sehe.“

Bail warf Obi-Wan einen Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte lediglich nonchalant mit den Schultern.

„Meister Kenobi versicherte mir, dass du so großzügig sein würdest mich aufzunehmen. Mein Planet wird von Soldaten bewacht und ich sehe keinen anderen Weg, als dich darum zu bitten mir Asyl zu gewähren.“

Der Angesprochene sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Selbst wenn ich Obi-Wan nicht noch einen Gefallen schulden würde, hätte ich deiner Bitte ohne nachdenken zugestimmt.“ Er lehnte sich auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm. „Du wirst natürlich unser Gast sein.“

„Ich danke dir.“ sagte Padmé erleichtert. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das zurück zahlen kann.“

„Mit deiner Anwesenheit natürlich.“ erwiderte er und lächelte einnehmend. „Das genügt mir voll und ganz. Breha wird sich ebenfalls freuen dich zu sehen.“

„Um eines möchte ich dich aber noch bitten: Wir sollten auf meinen Titel verzichten.“

„An was hast du gedacht?“ Sie musste nur einen kurzen Moment nachdenken. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien ihr das Bild ihrer Freundin und Doubles Cordé, verletzt und sterbend. Wie oft würde sie Padmé noch schützen?

„Cordé. Cordé Thule.“

Bail erhob sich von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch. Padmé und Obi-Wan taten es ihm gleich.

„Ich werde jemand rufen der dich zu deinem Zimmer begleitet, Padmé.“ Padmé lächelte dankbar.

„Cordé." erinnerte sie ihn, scheltend.

An Obi-Wan gerichtet sagte er: "Ich hoffe, dass du auch noch bleibst?“

Der Jedi schürzte die Lippen.

„Wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen.“ Der Blick den die beiden wechselten, sprach von schlechten Neuigkeiten.

"Ihr könnt offen vor mir reden,  _ Meister Kenobi _ ." sagte Padmé, bevor Bail etwas erwidern konnte. Erinnerte ihn mit seinem förmlichen Titel daran wer sie war, wer er war. 

Der Jedi Meister musterte sie. Schließlich presste er die Lippen aufeinander und nickte widerstrebend. Erneut rieb er abwesend seinen Bart.

"Wir versuchen mit Hilfe einiger vertrauenswürdiger Personen eine Rebellion aufzubauen." erklärte Bail seufzend.

_ In einem anderen Leben wäre ich Teil dieser Rebellion,  _ dachte sie bitter. 

"Ich kann helfen." brachte sie gepresst hervor. Sie  _ musste  _ helfen! 

Vielleicht konnte dies ihre Art sein Buße zu tun. Einen neuen Sinn in ihrem Leben zu finden.

"Ich halte das für keine gute Idee." Die unumwunden Antwort des Jedis stieß Padmé auf. Aufgebracht kam sie vor ihm zum stehen und blickte auf. 

So nah konnte sie den Staub der Reise, den Schweiß, seine Erschöpfung riechen.

"Das ist nicht Eure Entscheidung."

"Nein, das nicht," gab sie zu, trat allerdings nicht zurück. ",aber ich kann mich nicht einfach aus allem raus halten!"

"Ihr könnt nicht Teil der Rebellion werden, Padmé." sagte der Jedi streng. "Ihr müsst an die Sicherheit des Kindes denken."

_ Das Kind. _

Padmés Haltung fiel unmerklich in sich zusammen. Natürlich. Das Kind. Wie sollte sie ein Kind beschützen wenn sie sich willentlich in Gefahr begab?

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas erwidern, was wusste sie selbst noch nicht, doch ein Klopfen kam ihr zuvor. Eine zierliche junge Frau betrat den Raum und verbeugte sich achtungsvoll vor Organa.

„Erisaé. Dies ist--“ Bail zeigte auf Padmé.

„Cordé Thule.“ wandte sich Padmé an Erisaé, die mit demütigem Blick dastand.

„Sie ist mein persönlicher Gast. Bitte führe sie zu einem der Gästezimmer im West Flügel.“ er wandte sich an Padmé. „Falls ihr einen Wunsch habt, wendet Euch an sie. Ich hoffe Euch heute Abend beim Essen zu sehen, Cordé." Bail erhob sich und Padmé erkannte das ihr Gespräch vorerst beendet war.

"Vielleicht können wir unsere Diskussion später fortführen.“ lenkte der Alderaaner ein und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

Padmé presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich nehme mit Freuden an. Danke, Bail.“ Ihre Antwort fühlte sich gestelzt an.

Ihr wurde mit einem Mal klar, wie schwer es sein würde keine Senatorin mehr zu sein.

 

*******

 

Padmé kam nicht zum Abendessen. Sie entschied sich dafür ihr Essen auf dem Zimmer einzunehmen und saß danach lange Zeit auf der Terrasse. Sie starrte hinaus in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel und überhörte fast das Klopfen an ihrer Tür.

Von wo sie saß konnte sie sehen wie Obi-Wan eintrat. Er fand seinen Weg auf die Terrasse, nahm die Szene ein und kam dann hinüber zu ihr und legte seinen Umhang um ihre Schultern.

"Danke." murmelte sie und stellte erst jetzt fest das sie tatsächlich fror.

Die Sonne sank weiter, tauchte die klare Landschaft in warmes Licht, obwohl die Luft kühl war und ihrer beider Atem als weißer Rauch gen Himmel stieg.

„Ich frage mich wie lange es dauert bis es nicht mehr weh tut.“ sagte sie gedankenverloren. Padmé drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und studierte sein Profil.

„Es werden wieder bessere Zeiten kommen.“ versicherte er ihr, aber auch sich selbst. Doch es war für Padmé offensichtlich das er selbst nicht daran glaubte.

Padmé lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln. Bessere Zeiten...

_ Es fühlt sich nicht so an als würde alles wieder geordnet und normal werden können. Es fühlt sich an als würde ich für jeden Fehler bezahlen. Doppelt und dreifach. _

 

„Ich habe mit meinem Herzen bezahlt, Obi-Wan. Ich kann Euch nicht mehr sagen ob es das wert gewesen ist.“

Sie sah wieder der Sonne entgegen, deren letzten Strahlen sich nach ihnen reckten.

„War es das Wert?“ Er antwortete nicht, natürlich nicht. Was gab es darauf schon zu erwidern. Statt dessen beobachtete er sie durch die aufsteigenden Schatten hinweg. Padmé spürte wie ihre Stimme schließlich an dem nächsten Satz brach: „Manchmal... Manchmal habe i-ich keine... Keine Hoffnung mehr.“

Sie wollte weinen, doch sie stellte fest, dass sie nicht konnte. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich starr an, ihr Innerstes leer.

„Was müsst ihr nur von mir denken. Eine Närrin bin ich gewesen an so etwas wie die Liebe zu glauben." entfuhr es ihr nun heftig und sie grub ihre Fingernägel fest in ihre Handflächen. Der Schmerz lenkte von dem anderem weit schlimmeren Schmerz in ihrem Inneren ab. "Was für eine idealistische Hoffnung!"

Sie zog den Mantel enger um sich, nahm nur am Rande den bekannten, männlichen Geruch des Jedi wahr. Die Kälte schien vergessen, die sterbende Sonne vor ihr, alles erschien an diesem Abend aus Schwermut und Trauer entstanden zu sein.

_ Dein Selbstmitleid ist abstoßend _ , durchfuhr es sie. Sie war froh dass ihr Vater sie so nicht sehen konnte. Padmé verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse der Unzufriedenheit und versuchte ihr Gesicht vor Obi-Wans Augen zu verbergen. 

„M'lady.“ sagte er und schnitt mit seiner Stimme durch den Nebel ihrer dunklen Gefühle. „Es gibt viele andere Arten der Liebe. Es gibt immer Hoffnung. Ihr findet sie überall.“ Bei diesen Worten ergriff er ihre Hand und legte diese auf ihren Bauch. „Verschließt nicht die Augen davor.“

Sie spürte etwas wie Widerwillen. Was wusste er schon von Hoffnung, von Liebe? Doch dann sah sie in seine Augen und das Gefühl erstarb in ihr und sie spürte Scham darüber, dass sie dies auch nur gedacht hatte.

Auch er war nicht frei von Makel: Sie wusste das er Anakin geliebt hatte.

„Ihr seit sicher, für den Augenblick. Grämt Euch nicht. Genießt die Stille vor dem Sturm.“

Der Jedi stand schließlich auf. Sie tat es ihm gleich und reichte ihm den Mantel. Ihr frösteln war mehr geschuldet als der fehlenden Wärme des Umhangs.

*******

 

Sie hatte schon vor Stunden die Fenster weit aufgerissen und die weißen Vorhänge wehten in stiller Kapitulation in ihr Zimmer hinein. Das Mondlicht hatte Lichtfelder auf den Boden und in die blaue Dunkelheit hinein geschnitten. Das Bett lag einsam am Ende des Raumes, die Laken zurückgeworfen, die Kissen unordentlich. Schlaflosigkeit hatte sie umher getrieben.

Die Stille um Padmé herum wurde von nichts durchbrochen, außer dem Geräusch ihrer nackten Füße auf dem kühlen Marmorboden und ihrer langen Gewänder, die hinter ihr her schleiften. 

Sie blieb an einem der Fenster stehen und starrte hinunter in den Park. Dann weiter in den dahinter liegenden Nachthimmel. Dahinter verbarg sich eine unheimliche Fülle an Möglichkeiten. Planet an Planet. Sterne, hell und funkelnd wie ein Zwinkern im Auge eines Kindes.

Obi-Wan hatte recht, stellte sie fest und lächelte. Es  _ gab _ noch Hoffnung. 

Die Erinnerung an ihre Flucht lag heute Nacht weit entfernt. Heute Nacht gab es nichts, worum sie sich Sorgen machen musste und für einen kurzen Moment, war sie sicher. Padmé hatte die Möglichkeit durchzuatmen bevor sie weiter ging.

Ihr Weg konnte nur nach vorne führen.

 


	7. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Sie denken von mir ich sei seine Mätresse, wisst Ihr.“ Ihre Stimme war tonlos. Sie wandte den Blick von dem Mann neben ihr ab um sein Gesicht bei diesen Worten nicht sehen zu müssen.
> 
> „Das ist gut.“ sagte er nachdenklich. „Wenn niemand weiß, dass ihr Senatorin Amidala von Naboo seid, seid ihr auch nicht in Gefahr.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Auge-des-Geliebten_ ist eine alte Bezeichnung für _Vergiss-mein-nicht._

**6.**

 

Breha Organa war eine eindrucksvolle Frau. Sie hatte eine Art mystische Schönheit, die sie weder durch Schminke, noch besonders aufwendige Kleidung inszenierte. Sie war ohne Frage königlich gekleidet, doch es war eine andere Art wie die welche Padmé von ihrer Zeit als Königin gewohnt war.

Die andere Frau trat lächelnd auf Padmé zu, die sieben Hofdamen hinter ihr hatten sich ebenfalls von dem Tisch erhoben an dem sie eben noch ihren Handarbeiten nachgegangen waren.

Das Lächeln das die Regentin Alderaan ihr schenkte war das einer freundlichen und herzlichen Frau.

Dem Protokoll folgend knickste Padmé demütig, schließlich trafen sich Cordé und Breha das erste Mal.

Sie ergriff Padmés Hände.

Die beiden Frauen grinsten sich wissend an. Teilten ein Geheimnis das sie verband. Es weckte in Padmé etwas wie Aufregung.

"Es ist so schön das ihr hier seit, Cordé."

"Ich danke Euch für die Gastfreundlichkeit!"

Die Regentin bot ihren Hofdamen an weiter zu machen und wies Padmé dann in die Richtung der Terrassentüren und so schlenderten die beiden langsam hinaus.

Als die beiden außer Hörweite waren, sah Breha Padmé an fragte nach ihrem Wohlergehen. Ihre Stimme war melodisch und angenehm.

"Es geht mir." Padmé stockte nur einen winzigen Augenblick. "Gut."

Hinter der Terrasse erstreckte sich der persönliche Garten der Königin, der nur zu bestimmten Zeiten der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich war. Breha erklärte ihr welche Pflanzen gerade blühten, stellte ihr den Hofgärtner vor und so plätscherte das Gespräch dahin.

Es war kurzweilig und nahm ihr die schweren Gedanken, wofür sie mehr als nur dankbar war. Breha lud sie danach ein noch etwas bei ihr und ihren Damen zu verweilen, doch Padmé entschuldigte sich aufgrund einer Unpässlichkeit, als zum zweiten Frühstück ein eiweißreicher in Salzlake eingelegter Fisch gereicht wurde, dessen Geruch Padmé die Tränen in die Augen trieb und die Übelkeit auf den Plan rief.

Ein etwas wehmütiges Lächeln umspielte Brehas Züge, das Padmé nicht ganz deuten konnte.

Sie zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und beruhigte ihren aufgebrachten Magen mit trockenen Keksen, die Erisaé ihr wohlweislich über Nacht ans Bett gestellt hatte. Überhaupt war die junge Zofe sehr zuvorkommend und nahm ihre Stellung sehr ernst.

Als Padmé sich am späten Nachmittag wieder einigermaßen ausgeglichen fühlte suchte sie den Jedi auf, der laut Erisaé Aussagen beim Vizeroy vorstellig geworden sei. Sie fand die beiden Männer in der Bibliothek des Regenten. Es roch nach abgewetztem Papier, die Luft war feucht-warm. Der Feuerschein des übergroßen Kamins ließ den Raum gemütlich wirken.

Die Männer saßen und spielten schweigend Dejarik. Einige Zeit sah sie den beiden dabei zu. Es war interessant, auch wenn sie selbst lieber aktiv wurde und auch hin und wieder einen Kommentar einwarf, der einige interessante Wortgefechte zwischen den Männern hervorrief. In ihrer Spielart waren sich Beiden ähnlich, da sie viel Wert auf vorausschauendes Handeln legten. Doch wo Bail oftmals auf Vorsicht setzte, folgte der Jedi einem Spielplan der nur ihm ersichtlich war und sowohl Padmé als auch Bail erstaunte. 

Einige Zeit später ging der Jedi als Sieger aus dem Spiel hervor.

Bail seufzte, schien aber nicht beleidigt. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte so als sei dies nicht die erste Partie die er gegen den anderen Mann verloren hatte.

"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher," sagte Padmé gerade, als sie, auf dem von Bail angebotenen Stuhl, gegenüber Kenobis Platz nahm. "das wir unser gestrigen Gespräch noch nicht zu Ende geführt hatten."

Der Jedi startete das Spiel neu und die Figuren trotteten auf ihre Ausgangspositionen zurück. Er sah zu Bail, der versuchte sein belustigtes Grinsen zu verbergen.

"M'Lady, ich halte es für keine gute Idee wenn ihr Euch zu sehr in den Widerstand einbringt. Es ist zu gefährlich."

Padmé machte ihren ersten Zug. Obi-Wan folgte.

"Gefährlich?" wiederholte sie. "So gefährlich wie mit Anakin Skywalker verheiratet zu sein?"

"Mehr noch," begann er und ihre erste Figur wurde geschlagen. ",da er Euch nicht nur suchen, sondern auch aufhalten wollen wird."

Bail nickte beifällig.

"Ich sehe es ebenso, Padmé." meinte der Senator und nickte ernsthaft, rieb zwei Finger über seinen Bart. "Ihr habt zwar Wissen das wir benutzen können, doch um so mehr Ihr Euch involviert um so mehr bringt Ihr Euch und Euer Kind in Gefahr."

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf und presste ihre Lippen unnachgiebig zusammen.

"Was genau würdet ihr also empfehlen, Meister Kenobi?" bevor er auf ihre rhetorische, recht sarkastische Frage ernst antworten konnte fuhr sie fort: "Das ich mich zurück lehne und so tue als hätte ich nicht Anteil an all dem? Wie stellt Ihr Euch das vor?"

Das Spiel ging weiter. Padmé führte mit drei geschlagenen Figuren, während Kenobi immer noch nur die eine Figur hatte.

"Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst das Ihr einiges aufgeben musstet, aber es ist ja kaum grundlos."

Es war Padmés Zug, doch sie musterte den älteren Mann lediglich eingehend, während sie in ihrem Sessel zurück gelehnt saß. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand.

Natürlich wusste sie was auf dem Spiel stand, doch konnte sie einfach die Hände in den Schoß legen?

Bevor der Jedi sie vor den Sturmtruppen gerettet hatte, hatte es keinen Sinn gemacht darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatte nur bis zu ihrem Ziel gedacht: Nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich im Seenland versteckt und ihre Niederkunft abgewartet. Doch hier, zwischen diesen beiden Männern, die offensichtlich Teil des Widerstands waren, fühlte sie die Kämpferin den Kopf recken. Sie konnte nicht einfach an der Seitenlinie sitzen und zusehen wie die beiden konspirierten. Sie hatte Wissen! Warum es nicht nutzen? 

Eine Welle von Übelkeit durchfuhr Padmé und sie setzte sich schnell auf, nahm tiefe Atemzüge. Der Jedi fragte sie ob es ihr gut ginge. Sie nickte widerstrebend, ihre Hand gegen den Mund gepresst.

"Wollt ihr ein paar Meter gehen?" fragte er besorgt und stand auf.

Dies war tatsächlich eine gute Idee, befand Padmé und erhob sich ebenfalls. Bevor sie jedoch zu Obi-Wan hinüber trat schlug sie seine Dame und hatte somit das Spiel gewonnen. Bail schmunzelte und lud Padmé auch an diesem Abend wieder ein mit ihnen zu speisen. Padmé nahm unter Vorbehalt an.

Dann gingen Obi-Wan und sie hinaus in den Schlosspark. Die frische Luft tat ihr tatsächlich sehr gut und sie dankte dem Jedi. Danach schwiegen sie und spazierten einige Zeit nebeneinander her. Über das andere Thema verloren sie an diesem Tag kein Wort mehr.

*******

Padmé verbrachte ihre Tage damit die Umgebung des Schlosses in langen Spaziergängen zu erforschen. Alderaa im Frühling war ein Traum. Alles um sie herum blühte und erwachte plötzlich aus einem langen Winterschlaf.

Am liebsten spazierte sie nach Tagesanbruch, wenn der Park noch leer war und der Tau noch auf den blassgrünen Blättern lag. Natürlich gab es auch die Tage an denen die Sonne hinter bedrohlichen Wolken verdeckt wurde, die aussahen, als würden sie jeden Moment auf die Erde stürzen und sie verschlingen.

Tage vergingen in denen die Welt um sie herum still zu stehen schien, während sie Schritt für Schritt einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen lief und doch nirgendwo ankam.

In diesen frühen Stunden schien sie der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt zu sein. Ihre Schritte erschienen ihr zu laut für diese unberührten Morgen, wenn alles noch still und in Schlaf gehüllt war.

Gewöhnlich wäre Padmé nicht so früh wach, doch die Übelkeit trieb sie aus dem Bett. Die frische Luft am morgen sorgte zumindest dafür das sie sich nicht übergab.

Der andere positive Effekt war das sie sich hier nicht so ausgeschlossen und fremd fühlte. Das Gefühl das Brehas Hofdamen sie anstarrten, wenn sie einen Raum betrat und sich Blicke zuwarfen, als wollten sie sagen ‚Da ist sie wieder‘, wollte nicht verschwinden.

Sie spürte, dass sie nicht dazugehörte, dass sie, egal welche der anderen Damen und Herren Abends neben ihr am Esstisch saß nicht wirklich wahr genommen wurde, als wäre sie ein Gespenst oder als würde der Jedi-Meister sie noch immer verbergen.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass Bail und Breha wollten, dass sie sich wohl fühlte und sie ließen es ihr an nichts fehlen, doch nicht alle bei Hofe schienen die Gefühle des Regentenpaars für sie zu teilen.

So suchte sie die Einsamkeit, die ihr eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit bot. Sie war oft allein. Bail war letztendlich zurück nach Coruscant gekehrt und Breha ging ihren täglichen Pflichten als Königin nach.

Wenn Obi-Wan ihr Gesellschaft leistete redeten sie über viele Dinge, aber nicht das was sie wirklich beschäftigte. Es war nach wie vor zu schmerzhaft über Anakin zu sprechen und die Wunden die er geschlagen hatte.

Doch auch die Wunden die sie aneinander, zu Gunsten Anakins, geschlagen hatten waren noch zu frisch. Die Scharade welche die beiden aufgeführt hatten um Obi-Wan weiß zu machen das sie nichts füreinander empfanden, das sie nicht verheiratet waren, sich nicht länger liebten- es würde dauern diese zu heilen.

Obi-Wan auf der anderen Seite, der wie Padmé inzwischen sehr sicher war, zumindest geahnt hatte was sich tatsächlich unter der Oberfläche verbarg, der seinerseits versucht hatte dem Kodex und Anakin gerecht zu werden und weder dem einen noch dem anderen genüge getan hatte.

Ja, sie redeten über alles außer das über das sie hätten reden müssen. Bis auf wenige Augenblicke der Ehrlichkeit umschifften sie die Gestalt Anakins zwischen sich und konzentrierten sich auf das Nächstbeste: Den jeweils Anderen.

Darüber hinaus lernte sie einiges über den älteren Jedi.

Obi-Wans Freundschaft war immer etwas oberflächlich geblieben, doch trotz allem verlässlich und sicher. Er war bereit gewesen mit ihr zu reden, zu diskutieren - er war ihr auf einer Ebene begegnet, die sie immer versucht hatte mit Anakin zu erreichen, auf die er jedoch keinen Wert gelegt hatte.

Für ihn schien sie keine Freundin zu sein, sondern eine Art Heilige, ein Engel. Sie war perfekt in seinen Augen. Natürlich wollte sie als Frau gesehen und begehrt werden, aber es war ermüdend zu versuchen dem Bild gerecht zu werden, das Anakin von ihr geschaffen hatte.

Manchmal fragte sie sich wie viel, außer den gleichen Ehemann, sie und diese Frau wirklich gemeinsam hatten.

Manchmal hatte sie gehofft, dass Anakin sich ändern würde. Doch sobald er sie in seine Arme schloss, war dieser Gedanke verschwunden und sie vergaß dass sie jemals darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Sie hatten zu überstürzt und früh geheiratet und sie sahen sich zu wenig. Sie glaubte manchmal die Male die sie sich in den drei Jahren ihrer Ehe gesehen hatten an zwei Händen abzählen zu können.

Es hatte sich nie so etwas wie eheliche Routine einpendeln können, da sie nie lange genug zusammen waren. Jede Begegnung war neu und aufregend und natürlich glaubte sie, dass dies ein Vorteil war, das unabhängige Leben einer Senatorin zu leben und trotzdem eine Beziehung mit einem Mann wie Anakin zu führen.

Was gab es auszusetzen?

Warum sehnte sie sich nach mehr, wenn Sola ihr von ihrem Mann und seinen seltsamen Eigenheiten erzählte, von ihren kleinen Streitigkeiten und den Versöhnungen danach, von ihren Kindern und den kleinen Dramen die sich nur in einem ruhigen Leben abspielen konnten? Sie hatte sich nie für jemand gehalten der häusliches Glück brauchen würde und nun schien es das zu sein was ihr in ihrer Beziehung mit Anakin am meisten gefehlt hatte.

Die Nachricht ihrer Schwangerschaft hatte sie glücklich gestimmt und sie hatte sich gefragt ob dies vielleicht die Wende in ihrer Beziehung werden würde. Vielleicht war dieses Kind genau das Richtige um das Gefühl der Leere auszufüllen, das sie in letzter Zeit immer wieder heimgesucht hatte. 

Eine Leere, die sie gerade versuchte aus ihrem Leben zu verbannen.

Padmé blieb stehen und blickte sich suchend um. Da war es wieder. Das prickelnde Gefühl in ihrem Nacken, als sehe sie jemand durchdringend an.

Sie musste an Obi-Wan denken. Sie hatte ihn das letzte Mal vor einer Woche gesehen und er hatte ihr von Palpatine und seiner kompletten Umstrukturierung des Senats erzählt. Sie hatte gespürt dass er einige Dinge ausließ und erst auf Nachfragen hatte er widerwillig erklärt was zur Zeit auf Coruscant geschah.

Woher sie plötzlich wusste das er zurück war, konnte sie nicht sagen. Doch er schien außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes zu stehen und auf ihren nächsten Schritt zu warten, jederzeit bereit wieder zu gehen.

„Meister Kenobi!“ rief sie plötzlich „Meister Kenobi! Ich weiß dass ihr da seid. Kommt heraus!“ und dann noch einmal, lauter: „Meister Ken-“

„M'lady.“ Sie konnte seine Schritte hinter sich hören und das Rascheln seines Umhangs.

Padmé stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er aussah wie ein kleiner Junge, den man mit den Händen im Keksglas erwischt hatte.

„Wenn Ihr mir schon hinterher spioniert könnt Ihr mir sicherlich Gesellschaft leisten.“ schlug sie mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln vor.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher ob Ihr Gesellschaft sucht.“ sagte er vorsichtig und trat an ihre Seite. "Ich wollte mich gerade wieder zurück ziehen."

„Nein, eigentlich wollte ich auch keine Gesellschaft.“ gab sie unumwunden zu. „Aber ich bin die Stille inzwischen leid.“

Das entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Sie gingen lange Zeit nebeneinander her.

„Ich hoffe es geht Euch besser? Habt Euch eingelebt?“

„Wie meint ihr das?“ Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr Euch unwohl fühlt.“ sagte er, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt. Vielleicht war es das für ihn ja auch. Anakin hatte ihr gesagt, dass ihre Gefühle recht überwältigend sein konnten, wenn sie sich nicht auf ihre Schilde konzentrierte.

„Ich versuche dazu zugehören.“ entgegnete sie und schlang ihren Schal etwas fester um ihre Schultern. „Ich versuche an allem was sie hier tun Anteil zu haben, und doch scheint es immer einen Grund zu geben über mich zu reden. Mich, die Fremde. Den persönlichen Gast Bail Organas, der zudem auch noch guter Hoffnung ist.“

Padmés Bauch begann sich bereits leicht zu runden, als wolle er sie und die Versuche ihre Schwangerschaft zu verbergen, Lügen strafen.

„Sie denken von mir ich sei seine Mätresse, wisst Ihr.“ Ihre Stimme war tonlos. Sie wandte den Blick von dem Mann neben ihr ab um sein Gesicht bei diesen Worten nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Das ist gut.“ sagte er nachdenklich. „Wenn niemand weiß, dass ihr Senatorin Amidala von Naboo seid, seid ihr auch nicht in Gefahr.“

„Ich weiß.“ Sie seufzte. Der Widerwille in ihr war jedoch stark. „Es ist nur schwer zu akzeptieren. Und wenn es schwer für mich ist, wie schwer muss es erst für Breha sein? Ich bin mir sicher das sie davon weiß.“

Der Jedi sagte nichts dazu. Was gab es auch zu erwidern? Er nahm diese kleine Spitze gegen das königliche Paar hin, schlug daraus Profit für sein Ziel Padmés Sicherheit zu garantieren.

Sie schwiegen erneut, während sie zurück in Richtung Schloss gingen. Sie erklommen gemeinsam die graue Steintreppe und näherten sich den ausladenden Glastüren des Schlosses, die ihnen ihre Reflexion entgegen warfen. Padmé glaubte noch etwas sagen zu müssen und brachte es doch nicht fertig. Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst.

„Ich bin _wirklich_ froh Euch wiederzusehen.“ Die Türen vor ihnen öffneten sich zischend.

„Ich bin ebenfalls froh Euch wiederzusehen.“ antwortete er ehrlich.

Sie blickte ihn endlich wieder an. Sein Blick war offen und sein Lächeln aufrichtig. Es war unmöglich es nicht zu erwidern.

*******

An den darauffolgenden Tagen begleitete der Jedi sie des öfteren auf ihren Spaziergängen und lenkte sie so von ihren schwermütigen Gedanken ab.

Es war eine nette Abwechslung häufiger in den Genuss seiner Gesellschaft zu kommen. Früher war es mehr ein Privileg als etwas selbstverständliches gewesen und ein kleiner Teil befürchtete, dass es sich abnutzen würde, dass sie bald keinen Gesprächsstoff mehr haben würden. Doch um so mehr Zeit sie mit dem Jedi verbrachte, um so eher stellte sie fest, dass es nichts an ihm gab, das sie nicht interessierte.

Ob Erlebnisse auf fremden Planeten, von denen sie nur gehört hatte oder Anekdoten über seinen geliebten Meister, sie wollte alles wissen und er erschien ebenso interessiert in dem was sie zu sagen hatte. Sie erzählte ihm von Naboo und was es ihr bedeutete; von ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester.

Manchmal schwiegen sie und sahen zu wie die Blumen erblühten, lauschten der Natur um sie herum und dem Wind, der immer noch kälter war, als es sich für den Frühling gehörte. Vielleicht war es in einem dieser Momente, dass Padmé verwundert feststellte, dass sie sich fühlte, als sei etwas genau in seinen Platz gefallen. Als habe sie eine Balance wieder gefunden, von der sie nicht mehr erwartet hatte sie zu finden.

Sie waren an einem der Beete stehengeblieben, weil Padmé wissen wollte was es für Blumen waren die dort blühten. Der Anblick kam ihr bekannt vor, erinnerte sie an eine ähnliche Blüte mit blauen, sternförmigen Blumenkopf der auf Naboo gemeinhin als  _ Auge-des-Geliebten  _ bekannt war. 

Der Jedi erzählte ihr gerade etwas, aber ihr war nicht mehr ganz klar was, denn sie war zu sehr davon abgelenkt sein Profil zu studieren und sich zu wundern: Was hatte sie getan um ihn als Freund zu verdienen?

Sie legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Arm und Obi-Wan brach abrupt ab, als bemerke er jetzt endlich, dass sie ihm eigentlich nicht zuhörte. Sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine Augen nicht nur blau, sondern auch grün waren.

Die Farbe erinnerte sie seltsamerweise an den Himmel ihrer Heimat. Padmé suchte gedankenverloren nach einem Namen für diese Farbe.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein, nein.“ sagte sie lächelnd um ihn zu beruhigen und sah von den Blüten auf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Erzählt nur weiter.“

Einen Moment blickten sie sich an und Padmé konnte die Wärme spüren, die sich von dort aus ausbreitete wo sie ihn berührte, bevor sie sich unter hakte und weitergingen.

_ Meerblau _ , beschloss Padmé in diesem Moment triumphierend,  _ seine Augen waren meerblau.  _

 

 


	8. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es war seltsam, aber wann immer sie Bail und Breha in einem unbeobachteten Moment miteinander sah, konnte sie nicht umher diese mit ihrer eigenen gescheiterten Ehe zu vergleichen.
> 
>  
> 
> Ich dachte das dies die Art von Beziehung ist die ich mit Anakin teile, doch wenn ich die beiden so sehe... Dies ist die Beziehung die ich mir mit Anakin _gewünscht_ habe.

**7.**

 

„Er ist nun mal ein Mann mit vielen Verpflichtungen, Padmé.“ war Bail Organas einzige Antwort, als sie ihn nach Obi-Wans Verbleib fragte.

_ Als wüsste ich das nicht _ , dachte sie mürrisch, als sie die Stufen hinab in den Garten nahm. 

Er war in der Nacht wieder aufgebrochen. Weshalb? Sie wusste es nicht. Jedi Pflichten? Rebellen Pläne? Schwer zu sagen. Er sagte ihr nichts, hüllte sich in Schweigen. Bail glänzte mit Abwesenheit. Breha zu fragen brachte nichts.

Es passte ihr nicht das Obi-Wan kommen und gehen konnte, während sie sich fühlte als säße sie im goldenen Käfig fest.

_So wie es jetzt ist, hätte ich auch auf Coruscant bleiben können. Ich fühle mich gefangen in diesem Schloss._

Dieser Tage redete nur Breha mit ihr, wenn sie ein bisschen Zeit erübrigen konnte. Es war besser als allein zu sein und den trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen, während die Übelkeit sie unausstehlich machte.

Breha hatte immerhin ihre königlichen Pflichten und Padmé beneidete sie um jede einzelne. doch manchmal, wenn sie allein waren, kam sie nicht umhin zu bemerken wie einsam die Königin Alderaans wirkte.

_Sie sieht aus als habe sie Heimweh, obwohl sie doch zuhause ist._

"Wie hältst du das aus?" hatte Padmé sie gefragt. "So oft von Bail getrennt zu sein?"

Es hatte gedauert bis die andere Frau auf die Frage antwortete.

"Es ist Teil meiner Pflicht. Ich erfülle sie, wie jede andere Aufgabe auch." Sie hatte fort gesehen, ganz und gar die Königin. Doch als sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken Padmé wieder zuwandte war sie ausschließlich eine Frau die sich ihres Geliebten erinnerte. Ihre hellbraunen Augen hatten einen verletzlichen Ausdruck angenommen.

"Ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde das es einfacher mit der Zeit wird." Sie seufzte und wirkte etwas gedankenverloren, ja fast träumerisch bevor sie lächelnd hinzufügte: "Aber es macht das Wiedersehen um so süßer."

Sie hatten losgelöst gelacht.

Zumindest war Breha ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit Bail vergönnt.  _ Er  _ kehrte letztendlich immer zu ihr zurück. Für Padmé würde es ein solches Wiedersehen mit Anakin nicht mehr geben. Sie wollte nicht an die Folgen denken die ein erneutes Treffen mit sich ziehen würde. 

Es war seltsam, aber wann immer sie Bail und Breha in einem unbeobachteten Moment miteinander sah, konnte sie nicht umher diese mit ihrer eigenen gescheiterten Ehe zu vergleichen.

 

_ Ich dachte das dies die Art von Beziehung ist die ich mit Anakin teile, doch wenn ich die beiden so sehe... Dies ist die Beziehung die ich mir mit Anakin  _ gewünscht  _ habe.  _

_ Zwei Teile eines Ganzen. Doch gleichzeitig eigenständig und stark. Gemeinsam bereit dazu jeden und alles herauszufordern. Immer wieder zurück zu kehren zu dieser Quelle, in dem Wissen Geborgenheit und Beistand vom Partner zu erhalten und ebenfalls zu schenken.  _

Padmé schob den Gedanken bei Seite und fragte sich wann ihr selbsternannter Beschützer wieder kehren würde. Etwas ironisch dachte sie darüber nach wie er sie beschützen wollte, wenn er nicht hier war.

_Er würde dich nicht allein lassen, wenn er nicht absolut sicher wäre das du hier sicher bist._

Der Gedanke änderte jedoch nichts an ihren verstimmten Gefühlen an diesem Morgen. 

Sie hoffte darauf, dass die ruhige Umgebung ihre Laune bessern würde, doch als sie die vertrauten Wege entlang ging fühlte sie sich einsamer als zuvor. Sie dachte mehr an den leeren Platz neben sich, als daran, dass man ihr keine Antwort geben wollte.

Waren dies nicht die gleichen Wege, die gleichen Blumen und Wiesen, dachte sie, die ihr noch gestern Trost und Zuversicht geschenkt hatten?

*******

Es war einige Tage später und einer der ersten Tage des Frühlings, als Bail sich zu ihr gesellte.

Der Himmel war so klar wie die Seen ihrer Heimat und alles erstrahlte und erblühte in den hellsten und kräftigsten Farben, dass es eine Schande gewesen wäre, drinnen zu bleiben um Kleider anzuprobieren für das Bankett das Bail zu ehren einer Beförderung geben wollte.

Sie war ausgehungert nach Farben und Schönheit. Padmé blieb öfter als sonst stehen um die Blumen zu bewundern, sich zu ihnen zu beugen um an ihnen zu riechen oder einfach nur ihre Fingerspitzen über die Blätter gleiten zu lassen.

„Darf ich ein Stück mit dir gehen, Padmé?“ die Frage war pure Höflichkeit, denn er hatte bereits zu ihr aufgeschlossen und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Wann immer sie allein waren, oder sie glaubten allein zu sein, nannte Bail sie bei ihrem richtigen Namen.

Es war gefährlich, aber auch schön das es diese andere Frau noch gab.

„Natürlich.“ erwiderte sie höflich und hakte sich unter.

„Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht.“

„Nein.“ antwortete sie zerstreut. „Ganz und gar nicht.“

„Von meinem Arbeitszimmer aus, sahst du sehr friedliche aus. Ein kleiner Spaziergang wird mir guttun. Außerdem bist du interessantere Gesellschaft als die Politiker mit denen ich tagtäglich korrespondiere. Aber du kennst das ja.“

Sie lächelte. Er fuhr fort: „Es ist nicht leicht eine solche Gepflogenheit wie deine täglichen Spaziergänge lange geheim zu halten. Ich hoffe dir gefallen unsere alderaanischen Gärten?“

„Ja, sehr.“ gab sie nachdenklich zurück. „Sie erinnern mich an zu Hause.“

Er sah sie lange Zeit lächelnd an, bevor er erwiderte: „Das ist gut. Ich freue mich, wenn du dich wohl fühlt.“

Er tätschelte ihre Hand.

Sie gingen noch eine ganze Weile und betrieben höfliche Konversation, bevor Bail zu seiner Arbeit zurück kehrte.

*******

Bail gewöhnte sich an sie zu begleiten, wenn er sich in Alderaa aufhielt. Wann immer er morgens eine Stunde entbehren konnte um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, so tat er das. Er war ein angenehmer Gefährte, intelligent und humorvoll, doch an manchen Tagen wünschte sie sich Obi-Wan an ihre Seite.

Mit jedem Tag, den er fort blieb, wuchs Padmés unbegründete Sorge er würde nicht wiederkehren.

Zwei Wochen vergingen ereignislos. Ein Bankett das Bail zu Gunsten eines bekannten alderaanischen Wissenschaftlers und Freunds ausrichten ließ, rückte näher und man konnte nirgends mehr hingehen ohne etwas davon zu hören. Es schien das Ereignis des Jahres zu sein.

Padmé hingegen war sich nicht sicher ob sie erscheinen sollte und genau darüber diskutierte sie bereits seit einer Stunde mit Bail. Sie hatte ihre Zweifel nüchtern dargelegt und zu bedenken gegeben, dass sie jemand wiedererkennen könnte, während Bail diese Möglichkeit nicht für wahrscheinlich zu halten schien.

Padmés Laune war gedämpft. Sie konnte die Unruhe, die sie über Obi-Wans Abwesenheit empfand, nicht so unterdrücken wie sie es sich wünschte.

Bail sagte gerade, dass es natürlich ihre Entscheidung sei, aber dass sie dem Bankett nicht einen seiner schönsten Gäste rauben sollte.

Sie hörte ihm nicht zu. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schien außerhalb dieses Raumes zu liegen.

Es war als hätte sie lange nichts gehört außer Stille und plötzlich von weit entfernt ein Geräusch wahrgenommen. Sie war dort, bei dem Nachklang dieses Geräusches, ging ihm nach um den Ursprung zu erfahren. Und doch war sie auch  _ hier _ , mit dem plötzlichen, unmittelbaren Wissen, dass Obi-Wan zurück gekehrt war. 

Etwas in ihr horchte auf, als habe sie jemand sprechen gehört:  _ Da bist du ja. _

„Wie bitte?“ fragte Bail gerade, doch sie hatte bereits ihren Stuhl zurück geschoben, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Raum trat. Trotz seiner Worte an Bail waren seine Augen auf sie gerichtet, als gäbe es ein neues Verstehen, ein neues Wissen, das auch ihn erstaunte: _Ja, du bist da._

 

Bail blickte verwirrt von Einem zum Anderen, stand schließlich auf um seinen Freund zu begrüßen. Padmé wollte seinen Namen sagen, doch ihre Kehle war zugeschnürt. Sie umarmte ihn stattdessen herzlich. Sein Umhang war klamm, er roch nach nassem Nerf. Das war wohl nicht der passende Zeitpunkt um ihm eine Dusche nahe zu legen.

Der Jedi entließ sie aus seinen Arme und sah sie an. Bail neben ihnen räusperte sich. Der Moment war vergangen, die Leichtigkeit ihres Umgangs war zurückgekehrt. Sie konnte wieder atmen, dieses neue Wissen war vertrieben und vergessen. Sein Blick verharrte auf ihrem Bauch und er schmunzelte.

„Ich will nichts hören, Kenobi.“ sagte sie warnend, versuchte ernst zu bleiben und scheiterte. „Schließlich esse ich für zwei.“

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt.“ sagte er erheitert. „Kein Wort, ich verspreche es, M'lady.“

„Nun setzt Euch und esst etwas.“ Sie schob den Jedi in Richtung Tisch. „Ihr seht schrecklich aus.“

„Ausgesprochen feinfühlig. Ich wusste, dass es einen Grund für Eure Beliebtheit im Senat gab.“ entgegnete er spöttisch.

„Nicht diskutieren; essen.“ Kenobi setzte sich an den Tisch und Padmé drückte ihm einen Becher Wein in die Hand.

„Die Dame hat recht. Du _siehst_ furchtbar aus.“ meinte auch Bail, als er wieder Platz nahm. 

Die einzige Antwort die Bail bekam, war Gelächter.

*******

Am nächsten Morgen begegnete Padmé Bail auf ihrem Weg aus dem Schloss um ihren täglichen Spaziergang zu beginnen.

„Ich werde dich ein Stück weit begleiten.“ sagte der dunkelhaarige Alderaaner und nahm ihren Arm. Sie nickte und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm aus dem Schloss führen.

_ Es könnte auch jeder andere der letzten Tage sein an dem er mich begleitet hat _ , dachte sie und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig einer Pfütze aus. Sie hatte einen Großteil der Nacht wach gelegen und dem Regen zugehört wie er an ihr Fenster getrommelt hatte, während sie sich unruhig umher gewälzt hatte. 

„Was ich sage ist, dass ich nicht verstehe warum du keine Alderaanerin werden solltet.“ sagte Bail in diesem Moment.

„Alderaanerin?“ fragte sie stockend und ihr blickte schoss zu ihm auf. „Du meinst--?“

„Ja. Es wäre einfach und es würde für deine Sicherheit sorgen.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und blieb stehen und blickte Bail fest in seine braunen Augen.

„Bail.“ ihr Ton war geduldig, aber duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Bitte versteh, dass ich niemals etwas anderes sein könnte als eine Frau Naboos. Ich liebe meinen Planeten. Er ist ein Teil von mir wie ich ein Teil von ihm bin. Ich könnte niemals etwas anderes sein. Dein Angebot ist großzügig, aber ich fürchte, ich kann es nicht annehmen.“

Bail nickte, sein Blick war verschämt.

„Natürlich. Verzeih meine dreiste Annahme--“

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen.“ versicherte sie ihm.

Da war es wieder, das Gefühl, als habe sie etwas aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen und sie drehte sich für einen Moment um und erkannte den Jedi auf der Schlosstreppe, Stufe für Stufe aufsteigend.

Es erschien ihr wie ein altes Bild, etwas das sie bereits einmal geträumt hatte. Für einen Moment glaubte sie Anakins Hand zu halten. Sie sah ihn sogar an, sah in sein jugendliches, strahlendes Gesicht, mit dem arroganten Lächeln. Er erschien glücklich darüber zu sein, seinen Meister gehen zu sehen. 

Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu Obi-Wans schwindender Gestalt. Sein Rücken verriet eine seltsame Enttäuschung.

Sein brauner Umhang wehte im Wind wie eine kapitulierende Fahne.

 

 


	9. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ich würde dir gerne so weit helfen wie ich nur kann. Manchmal muss man aus einer unmöglichen Situation einfach das Beste machen. Manchmal... Manchmal stellt man sogar fest das es das _Beste_ ist das hätte passieren können."

**8.**

"Ich habe mir lange Gedanken um deine Situation gemacht, Padmé." sagte die Regentin Alderaans nun und blickte vom Fenster zu ihr hinüber. 

"Bail bewundert dich." begann sie abwesend und strich über ihr dunkelgrünes Samtkleid. Die Aussage hielt keine Spitze, es war lediglich das Aussprechen einer Wahrheit. "Er hält große Stücke auf dich... Ich würde dir gerne so weit helfen wie ich nur kann. Manchmal muss man aus einer unmöglichen Situation einfach das Beste machen. Manchmal... Manchmal stellt man sogar fest das es das  _ Beste  _ ist das hätte passieren können." Breha stockte, ihr Blick hatte etwas Vorsichtiges. "Wusstest du das unsere Ehe für uns arrangiert wurde?" 

Natürlich wusste Padmé das. Es war kein Geheimnis das die Ehe der beiden arrangiert worden war. Es war auch kein Geheimnis das die beiden einander sehr liebten. 

Padmé nickte. Breha drehte sich herum und kam zu ihr hinüber, wo sie auf einem der eleganten Sofas saß. Überraschenderweise setzte sie sich direkt neben Padmé und ergriff ihre Hand. Ihr Lächeln war das einer Freundin.

Breha war lediglich fünf Jahre älter, doch etwas an ihrer Art, ließ sie älter erscheinen. Lag es an dem was ihr die letzten Jahre erlebt hatte?

Es war ebenfalls kein Geheimnis das Breha trotz der besten Ärzte der Galaxis eine Fehlgeburt nach der anderen hatte erfahren müssen. Das sie nicht mehr schwanger werden konnte ohne ihr eigenes Leben zu gefährden. 

Padmé konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie schwer es war diesen Traum hinter sich zu lassen. 

"Ich liebe ihn." sagte die andere Frau gerade und blickte auf ihre Hände. "Es ist schwer damit zurecht zu kommen das ich ihm nie Kinder gebären werde. Aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Paaren können wir nicht einfach damit abschließen und weiter gehen. Alderaan braucht einen Thronfolger. Wir sind an einem Punkt angekommen..." 

Sie hielt wieder inne und sah ihre Freundin an. Es fiel Breha offenbar sehr schwer darüber zu sprechen. 

"An einem Punkt angekommen an dem wir andere Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen." Es dauerte einen Moment bis Padmé verstand. Meinte sie wirklich--? "Wir könnten...  _ Dein Kind  _ wäre nirgendwo sicherer als hier auf Alderaan, als Prinz oder Prinzessin des Hauses Organa." 

Breha ließ die Worte so stehen und sah Padmé wartend an. Sie brauchte einen Moment, das wusste die andere Frau. Ihr erster Gedanke war wütend aufzuspringen und abzulehnen, doch dann setzte ihr Verstand wieder ein und sie dachte nach. 

_ Du wolltest noch eine Chance. Du wolltest kämpfen. Das ist deine Chance. Du könntest beides haben: Einen Teil deines alten Lebens behalten und gleichzeitig deinem Kind ein liebevolles, sicheres zuhause geben.  _

_ Breha und Bail wären gut zu deinem Kind. Sie würden es lieben und großziehen. Sie würden dafür Sorge tragen das es alles bekommt was es braucht und mehr. Letztendlich hätte es hier ein gutes Leben.  _

Die Versuchung einzugeben, war da. Es wäre vermessen zu sagen das sie es nicht spürte. Wollte das Schicksal sie dort hin treiben? Sollte sie diesen Weg einschlagen und ihr Kind in diese Welt, Brehas Arme entlassen?

Padmé blickte Breha an, die alles hatte was Padmé wollte, wohingegen Padmé etwas besaß das Breha begehrte. Sie waren zwei Puzzleteile die im besten Falle ein ganzes Bild ergeben würden. "Ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit über das Angebot nachzudenken, Breha. Das ist nichts was ich einfach so entscheiden kann." 

Die andere Frau nickte ernst. Padmé war sich sicher das sie es verstand: Sie hatte ihre Kinder auch nicht ohne Kampf gehen gelassen. 

Als sie schließlich Brehas Gemächer verließ suchte sie Obi-Wan auf. Er saß über ein Hologramm gebeugt da und schrieb etwas auf einem Flimsiplast nieder. Taktik? Padmé hatte kein Interesse daran jetzt gerade darüber nach zu denken. 

Sie ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen, der Jedi sah fast erstaunt auf. 

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" 

"Wusstet ihr über das Angebot Bescheid?" 

Eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen huschten über seine Züge, bis er die Maske wieder hinabgleiten ließ: Erstaunen, Ärger, Resignation, Ergebenheit. 

Sein Seufzen war tief. Er legte den Stift beiseite und sah sie an. 

"Ich wusste davon." gab er zu und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. "Habe Bail aber davon abgeraten." 

"Aus welchen Gründen?" Er zog eine Braue hinauf. 

"Ein...  _ komisches  _ Gefühl." gab er etwas widerstrebend zu. 

"Eines eurer fünf unterschiedlichen Jedi Gefühle?" 

Er lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Weder die Empörung, noch seine Heiterkeit waren gespielt. 

"Nun, Senatorin, nicht jeder verfügt über die Bandbreite  _ Eurer  _ Gefühle. Am allerwenigsten dieser arme Jedi." 

Einen Moment lächelten sie einander an, doch dann fiel Padmé wieder ein weshalb sie dieses Gespräch überhaupt führten. Sie sah auf das flackernde Hologramm. War das Dagobah? 

"Also sagt euch die Macht ich sollte ablehnen?" 

"Habt ihr das noch nicht?"  _ Beinahe  _ Erstaunen. Sie schüttelte schuldbewusst den Kopf. 

"Etwas hält mich zurück." Das zuzugeben fiel ihr sehr schwer. 

"Die Macht ist darüber verdächtig still." 

Nun schwiegen auch sie. Der Holoprojektor summte und schaltete sich mit einem Klicken auf Stand-by. Das Abbild des Planet verschwand flackernd. 

"Ich bin so zerrissen." gab Padmé schließlich zu und fühlte sich unter dem Blick des Jedis wie ein kleines Mädchen. "Worauf warte ich? Warum habe ich nicht sofort abgelehnt? Ich  _ sollte  _ ablehnen. Und doch-- Bail und Breha wünschen sich Kinder und ich könnte das tun was ich am besten tue: Versuchen etwas zu verändern. Für  _ mein  _ Kind. Zählt das nicht? Oder ist das selbstsüchtig?"

Der Jedi sagte nichts und sein Gesicht zeigte dieses Mal keinerlei Regung. Er rieb lediglich seinen Bart. Die Bewegung hatte etwas hypnotisches. Nun verstand sie warum er das tat, selbst für sie schien es beruhigend. 

"Es ist keine Schande ein Kind einem höheren Ziel unterzuordnen." begann er und sie dachte an all die Jedi Kinder die von ihren Eltern getrennt wurden. Stellte sich Obi-Wan als kleines Kind vor. Hatte er geweint als man ihn von seiner Mutter getrennt hatte? Sein Gesicht wurde noch etwas unlesbarer, noch härter, als wüsste er was sie dachte. 

"Doch so wie ich Euch kennen gelernt habe, Padmé," sagte er und ließ seine Hand von seinem Gesicht fallen. ",glaube ich das ihr diese Entscheidung immer bereuen würdet. Doch egal wie Eure Wahl ausfällt, ich werde Euch helfen." 

Sie nickte, innerlich taub. 

Nachdenken, sie musste darüber nachdenken. 

Ihre Verabschiedung fiel knapp auf und in ihren Gemächern angekommen fiel sie zu Bett und schlief unruhig bis spät in den Nachmittag hinein. 

Sie träumte von einem kleinen Mädchen das behütet zwischen den Organas aufwuchs. Ihr Lächeln war strahlend und verwegen, wie Anakins Lächeln. Das Bild zerriss ihr das Herz vor Sehnsucht und Zweifel. Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und konnte sie doch nie berühren. Das Kind verschwand, Padmé rannte ihr hinterher. Doch sie schien zwischen tausenden Geschöpfen aller Spezies unterzutauchen. Es spielte keine Rolle was Padmé tat, sie war umgeben von Fremden, deren Leben ihr wichtiger sein sollte als alles andere. 

Als sie erwachte hatte sie das Gesicht des Mädchens vergessen. 

*******

Breha versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber ihre Trauer war selbst für Padmé spürbar. Es war als hätte sie noch ein Kind verloren. Wie war das möglich?

Bails Blick folgte ihr als sie in das anliegende Schlafzimmer verschwand. Er sah aus als wolle er ihr nachgehen. Es schien ihn einiges zu kosten stehen zu bleiben und das Gespräch auf eine höfliche Art zu beenden. 

"Es tut mir leid, Bail." 

"Es muss dir nichts leid tun." versicherte er mit rauer Stimme. "Sie ist gerade sehr verletzlich." 

Padmé antwortete nicht darauf. Immer noch rang sie ihre Hände. 

"Bail, ich bin euch so dankbar, das ihr--" 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß, Padmé." Er wirkte traurig. "Ich habe ihr gesagt das du dich so entscheiden wirst. Ich weiß nicht wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen ist..."

Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie sahen einander abwägend an. Schließlich verabschiedete sich Bail etwas steif von Padmé und ging mit großen Schritten hinüber zu Breha. Padmé war noch nicht aus dem Zimmer, als sie ihr leises Weinen und dann Bails beruhigende Worte hörte. 

Kurz hielt sie inne, bevor sie ihre Schritte beschleunigte. Als die Tür hinter ihr zu glitt seufzte sie erleichtert, doch ein Kloß saß in ihrem Hals fest, machte es schwer zu atmen. 

Raus, sie musste raus. Frische Luft, klare Gedanken. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Erst als sie die Türen hinter sich ließ konnte sie wieder Atmen. Ihr Herz war bei Breha und ihrem Schmerz. 

Trotzdem--

Da war eine Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit in Padmé die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. 

Es war nicht wegen dem was die Organas ihr angeboten hatten. Es war die Entscheidung selbst. 

_ Es ist  _ mein  _ Kind. Es kommt vor allem anderem. Selbst vor Anakin. Ich werde es nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ob Alderaan, Naboo oder sonst wo - ich werde alles für die Sicherheit meines Kindes geben.  _

_ Wenn dies heißt das Schicksal der Galaxis in andere Hände zu geben, so bin ich auch dazu bereit. Obi-Wan hat recht, eine andere Entscheidung hätte ich immer bereut.  _

So dankte sie Breha im Stillen dafür ihr diese Wahl gegeben zu haben. Es würde der anderen Frau nichts bedeuten, doch für Padmé bedeutete es in diesem Moment alles. 

 

 


	10. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Sonne die von hinten in den Raum fiel ließ sein Haar röter erscheinen, als es in Wirklichkeit war und die einzelnen weißen Stellen an seinen Schläfen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie dort waren, schienen verschwunden.
> 
> In diesem Moment wirkte er viel jünger als seine fast vierzig Jahre. Padmé ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken wie er wohl inzwischen ohne den Bart aussehen würde. Versteckte er nicht ein paar Grübchen unter seinem Bart? Mit einem Kopfschütteln verwarf sie diese Gedanken.

**9.**

Alles kehrte zur Normalität zurück. Fast konnte Padmé glauben das sie sich die ganze Sache nur eingebildet hätte. Breha war die übliche perfekte Regentin, die fürsorgliche Freundin. 

Doch um so mehr Padmés Schwangerschaft fortschritt, um so mehr man es ihr ansah, um so öfter konnte sie Brehas Blick auf sich spüren. Padmé wusste schließlich das nichts wie vorher war: Es war eine Hürde zwischen ihnen die ihnen verbat darüber zu sprechen. 

Padmé aus Angst die andere Frau zu verletzen und Breha, so glaubte Padmé, aus Schuldgefühlen und Trauer.

Sie würde nie erfahren ob ihre Freundin generell über eine Adoption nachdachte, ob es jemand gab, ein Kind oder Kinder, welche die Organas aufnehmen wollten. 

Doch für Padmé brach gleichzeitig auch eine neue Zeit an. Die Übelkeit ließ endlich nach und sie spürte die erste Kindesbewegung. Es war erstaunlich wie die kleinen Füße traten oder sich der Körper gegen ihre Hand zu pressen schien, wenn sie ihren Bauch berührte. Nachts konnte sie eine Art klopfen spüren und Erisaé erklärte ihr lächelnd, das es bedeutete das ihr Kind Schluckauf hätte. 

Sie war erfüllt von Hoffnung und Glück und malte sich aus wie das Leben ihres Sohnes oder ihrer Tochter verlaufen würde. Würde ihr Kind einmal genauso dickköpfig sein wie Padmé? Oder so verwegen wie Anakin? Würde es glücklich werden können? Es gab so viele Fragen, auf die ihr nur die Zukunft die Antworten geben konnte. 

Natürlich gab es auch die Tage an denen sie missgelaunt war oder ihr der Rücken weh tat. Sie wurde schneller böse und bereute es dann, wenn sie besonders unfair war. 

Natürlich war es meistens Obi-Wan der all ihre Launen abbekam. Er ertrug sie jedoch mit überraschender Begeisterung, amüsierter Gelassenheit oder aufrichtiger Anteilnahme. 

Padmé konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie sie es durch diese Schwangerschaft ohne ihn schaffen würde. 

Sie lehnte sich tiefer in die Kissen und sah ihm dabei zu wie er einige Dinge auf einem Datenpad eingab. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe von stürmischem Blau angenommen, was sie nur taten, wenn er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Sache gerichtet hatte. Die Brauen waren in Konzentration zusammengezogen, so dass die feinen Linien um seine Augen zum Vorschein kamen. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. 

Die Sonne die von hinten in den Raum fiel ließ sein Haar röter erscheinen, als es in Wirklichkeit war und die einzelnen weißen Stellen an seinen Schläfen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie dort waren, schienen verschwunden.

In diesem Moment wirkte er viel jünger als seine fast vierzig Jahre. Padmé ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken wie er wohl inzwischen ohne den Bart aussehen würde. Versteckte er nicht ein paar Grübchen unter seinem Bart? Mit einem Kopfschütteln verwarf sie diese Gedanken. 

Seine weiße Jedi Kleidung erschienen ihr viel zu schwer für diese Jahreszeit, doch Obi-Wan hatte lediglich seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Das Lichtschwert steckte an seinem Gürtel und das glatte Metall fing das Licht ein und zeichnete scharfe Reflexionen an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sein Mantel hing über dem Stuhl und streifte den Teppich mit dem Saum. 

Padmé starrte auf das Glas eisgekühlten Fruchtsaft der auf dem Tisch stand. Sie blinzelte verschlafen und schloss endlich die Augen. 

Beinahe konnte sie den Schlaf greifen und sie spürte, wie sie schwerelos wurde. Bilder an die sie sich später nicht mehr erinnern würde schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Alles erschien plötzlich wichtig zu sein. Das Gefühl ihres Haares, wie es in ihren Nacken streifte, die Art wie ihr Kleid auf ihren nackten Knöcheln lag, Obi-Wans weiße Schläfen, die sie berühren wollte, der Umstand dass das Tippen seiner Finger auf dem Datenpad aufgehört hatte und er sie verwundert ansah. 

Die Tür hinter ihr ging mit einem Mal auf und ein Soldat kam ohne sich zu entschuldigen hinein. 

„General Kenobi. Eine dringende Nachricht für Euch. Ist gerade rein gekommen. Ich habe sie über den versteckten Kanal laufen lassen.“

Der Soldat reichte Obi-Wan einen Datenspeicher und verließ dann das Zimmer. Obi-Wan ging zu der Konsole, neben der Tür und speiste den Speicher in den Holoprojektor. Er ließ seine Finger über einige Tasten gleiten, bevor man das Rauschen einer Nachricht hörte. Obi-Wan musste erneut etwas ändern, bevor Mace Windu erschien. 

Es war dieser Moment in dem Padmé wusste, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde. Dieser Moment, in dem das grässlich schürfende Geräusch und die blaue kleine Gestalt Mace Winds übereinstimmten, übereinander passten. Ein Flackern. Noch eines. 

Er schien in einer Art Höhle zu sein. Schatten hinter ihm an der Wand. Waren das Schreie? Von Kindern?

Padmé setzte sich auf. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch umsponnen vom Halbschlaf. Die Gedanken waren schwer wie Honig. In dieser Welt sah sie die Dinge in einem neuen Zusammenhang. Die Stimme Mace Winds erfüllte den Raum plötzlich tief klingend. 

„ _Obi-Wan_. Man hat uns entdeckt. Wenn du diese Nachricht bekommst ist es vielleicht schon zu spät. Warne Meister Yoda. Sag ihm dass--“ das Bild flackerte erneut, der Ton verschwand - und doch sah sie Meister Windu weiter sprechen. „Er wird kommen, Obi-Wan.“ Mace Windu zog sein Lichtschwert und sah sich um, bevor er genau in ihre Richtung sah. „Möge die Macht mit dir sein, mein Bruder. Und uns.“ 

Vor ihnen erschien der Text "Nachricht Ende“, in gelben Buchstaben. Für einen kurzen Augenblick stand Obi-Wan ganz still, die Hand immer noch auf den Tasten, das Gesicht immer noch dem Holoprojektor zugewandt. 

Dann setzte die Zeit wieder ein: Obi-Wan löschte die Nachricht, zog den Datenspeicher aus dem Projektor und zertrat ihn unter seinem Stiefelabsatz, bevor er mit großen Schritten zum Tisch ging, seinen Umhang vom Stuhl griff und überwarf. Padmé stand endlich auf. 

„Was bedeutet das?“ fragte sie verwirrt, aber bekam keine Antwort. 

„Ich muss... Jetzt gehen.“ Er ging an ihr vorbei ohne ihr Beachtung zu schenken. 

„Sagt mir, dass Ihr zurück kommt.“ bat sie und griff nach ihm, bekam ein Stück seines Mantels zu fassen, was ihn aufhielt. „Sagt es mir.“ 

Der Jedi schwieg. Konnte er sie denn nicht wenigstens anlügen?

„Kenobi.“ sagte sie und er sah auf. Sie trat vor ihn und streckte die Hände aus und presste sie in seine Schultern. „Ich habe längst aufgegeben zu fragen wohin ihr geht und was ihr tut. Das einzige was ich will ist, dass Ihr zurückkehrt. Möglicherweise in einem Stück.“

Sie biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Wange um nicht zu weinen. 

„Ich befehle Euch zurück zu kommen.“ sagte sie schließlich - nachdrücklich. Aber er sagte immer noch nichts, kein Wort des Abschiedes, kein Versprechen auf ein Wiedersehen. Seine Augen trafen ihre. Sein Gesicht war die alte Jedi Maske, hinter der sich ihr Freund verbarg. Er drehte sich um und verschwand. 

Alles was sie tun konnte war die kleinen Splitter des Speichers mit zitternden Fingern aufzusuchen und zu verbrennen. 

Was sie bei dieser überstürzten Abreise Obi-Wans empfand war nicht länger Sorge. Es war Furcht. 

Die Nachricht Meister Winds hatte ihr Angst eingejagt, unerklärlich große Angst. Tagsüber wurde sie von der Vorstellung gequält das Obi-Wan nicht zurückkehren würde und des Nachts träumte sie von den heißesten Stellen eines Feuers. 

*******

Als sie, Tage später, aus einem dieser Feuerträume erwachte, mit dem Namen ihres Mannes auf den Lippen, wusste sie ohne Zweifel, dass Obi-Wan zurück gekehrt war. Sie zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und rannte hinunter in Bails Arbeitszimmer. 

Obi-Wan stand am Fenster, während ein Medidroid seine Instrumente gerade fortbrachte und dann an Padmé vorbei aus dem Zimmer rollte. 

Bail sah Padmé voller Mitleid an, bevor auch er das Zimmer verließ. Er wollte nichts damit zu tun haben, wollte nicht wissen was gesprochen wurde. 

Obi-Wan stand bewegungslos vor ihr, er schien nichts von dem Mann zu haben den sie kannte: Er wirkte besiegt und müde, die Augen lagen tief in den dunklen Höhlen. Sie konnte selbst von hier aus den Geruch von Schwefel riechen, der ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Padmé näherte sich ihm mit ausgestreckten Händen, doch ihre Finger schwebten nur nutzlos vor ihm ohne ihn zu berühren. 

„Was ist passiert?“ 

Obi-Wan drehte sich langsam um. Das erste das ihr auffiel, waren die beinahe schwarzen Blutflecken auf seiner Kleidung. Dann die Brandblasen in seinem Gesicht, seine rissigen Lippen. 

„Sie sind tot.“ sagte er tonlos. 

„Wer?“ Die Frage war sinnlos und sie wusste es. 

„Die letzten Jedi.“ sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. „Ein Dutzend Jünglinge. Einige Padwane. Eine Hand voll Jedi Ritter. Und Mace Windu.“ 

„Wie-- wie ist das geschehen?“ 

Obi-Wan schien an einem anderem Ort zu sein. Sein Gesicht war blass, bis auf das rot der Brandblasen, seine Augen schienen nur noch aus Pupillen zu bestehen. Er sah Padmé nicht an. 

„Sie hätten sich niemals alle zusammen auf einem Planeten aufhalten dürfen. Für einen Sith muss es ausgesehen haben wie ein Lagerfeuer der Macht.“

 

Er ließ sich kraftlos in einen Sessel fallen, stemmte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, sie bemerkte jetzt erst seine aufgesprungenen Knöchel. 

Das Bild das Obi-Wan abgab, schmerzte ihr Herz. So oft verklärte sie ihn zu einem Menschen ohne Schwächen, jemand mit unendlichen Kraftressourcen. Es war so einfach zu glauben das Obi-Wan niemals jemandes Hilfe bedürfte. 

Doch nun schien dies der Fall zu sein und sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Hilflosigkeit überrannte sie für einen Moment, bevor sie neben ihm Platz nahm und seine Schulter sanft berührte. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen, als spräche sie zu einem verletzten Tier. 

Er fuhr sich durch Gesicht und Haar, bevor er sich aufsetzte und sie ansah. Seine Augen waren wieder klar. 

„Mir war klar was mich erwarten würde, nach dem ich Meister Winds Nachricht erhalten hatte. Ich stellte mich darauf ein zu spät zu kommen.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Sie waren alle tot, Padmé. _Alle_.“ 

_ Ich habe sie alle umgebracht. Nicht nur die Männer. Sondern auch die Frauen und Kinder. _

_ Abgeschlachtet wie Tiere.  _

„Es tut mir so leid.“ sagte Obi-Wan mit gepresster Stimme. „Ich wollte nicht mit ihm kämpfen. Ich wollte nicht... Es tut mir leid.“ und dann: „Ich verstehe das nicht. Er war der _Auserwählte_.“

Padmés Hand fiel von Obi-Wans Schulter.

Sie wehrte sich gegen das Verstehen, das langsam in sie hinein tröpfelte, bis alles was von ihren Lippen kam, Anakins Name war - schon zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht.

„Ihr habt ihn... umgebracht?“ das Wort war unpassend, aber sie konnte kein anderes finden und Obi-Wan schien es nicht zu bemerken, sah sie nur aus verzweifelten Augen an, schien sie nur immer wieder um Verzeihung zu bitten. 

Schließlich nickte er resigniert und stieß ein heiseres  _ ja _ hervor.

Padmé spürte die Tränen aufsteigen und sie stellte fest, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte. Es schien als verlöre alles langsam an Bedeutung, als blutete ihr ganzes Leben leer, bis es alles keinen Sinn mehr ergab - keinen Sinn mehr ergeben konnte.

_ Obi-Wan _ hatte Anakin getötet. 

(Dann tauchte diese seltsame Befürchtung in ihr auf: Sie hatte gebetet, dass der Mann vor ihr zurückkehren würde. Nun musste sie damit leben, dass sie ihren Ehemann für diesen Wunsch geopfert hatte.)

Obi-Wan hatte  _ Anakin _ getötet.

Sie ließ den Satz immer wieder durch ihren Kopf laufen, doch sie konnte die Bedeutung der Worte nicht verstehen. 

Das Bild Anakins tauchte ungebeten vor ihren Augen auf: Ein junger, wütender Mann mit einem blendenden Lächeln.

Obi-Wan begann plötzlich zu reden. Padmé wollte es ihm verbieten, wollte nichts davon wissen, doch sie konnte nicht sprechen, noch nicht. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte die Tränen hinter ihren Lidern prickeln.

„Wir kämpften... lange. Ich verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Die Lava drohte uns zu verbrennen. Ich sagte ihm, dass es noch nicht zu spät sei, dass er immer noch umkehren könnte. Aber er... Er hat _nie_ auf _mich_ gehört. Er lachte. Er sagte... Er sagte Palpatine habe ihm in den letzten Monaten mehr beigebracht als ich in zehn Jahren. Er sagte er würde ihn _anerkennen_ und ihm seine Macht zugestehen.“

Obi-Wan schien auf einmal älter und müder zu sein, als sie ihn jemals zuvor gesehen hatte und er sah wieder verzweifelt aus, als ergebe dies alles auch für ihn keinen Sinn. 

„Er war so... _wütend_.“ er schloss die Augen. „Er sagte wenn ich dem Orden abschwören würde, wenn ich mich ihnen anschließen würde, dann würde er mich am Leben lassen.“ Obi-Wan rang nach Worten. „Wie könnte ich dem Orden abschwören? Alles was ich jemals wollte war ein Jedi zu sein. Frieden und Freiheit zu bringen. Zu beschützen und dienen. In diesem Moment, Padmé. Dieser Moment. Ich wusste ich würde lieber sterben als dem Orden abzuschwören. Und gleichzeitig forderte mein Kodex es von mir, dass ich weiter kämpfen _musste_. Für die Republik. Die Demokratie. Für den Frieden. Weil ich... Ich ein Jedi bin.“

Er sog hörbar Luft ein. 

Er hatte so gehandelt wie er es immer getan hatte: Die Galaxie gegen eine Bedrohung beschützt.

Selbst ihr schmerzendes, trauerndes Herz konnte dem Jedi keine Schuld zuweisen. Auch wenn sie es wollte. Oh ja, es wäre so einfach alle Schuld auf ihn zu heften. Ihn zum Sündenbock zu machen.  _ Zu einfach.  _ Die Trauer durchfuhr sie wie ein Orkan und sie vergrub ihre Hände in den Falten ihres Kleides, den Anhänger den Ani ihr einst geschenkt hatte fest in ihrer Hand. Es war alles was sie noch von ihm hatte.

Padmé spürte wie etwas in ihr starb. Sie konnte nicht genau benennen was es war, doch sie spürte wie es erlosch und zu Asche wurde. 

Obi-Wan, den sie selbst im Angesicht ihres Mannes für den Inbegriff der Jedi gehalten hatte, hatte ihren Ehemann, ihren Ani töten müssen. Er hatte trotz all seiner Weisheit, seinem Wissen keinen anderen Weg finden können außer diesen.

Sie war enttäuscht, wütend und hilflos. Doch vor allem war sie ohnmächtig vor Schmerz und Trauer. Padmé stellte jetzt, in diesem ungünstigem Zeitpunkt fest, dass Obi-Wan zwar ein Jedi war, aber vor allem ein Mann war, der etwas in sich selbst hatte töten müssen um gegen Anakin kämpfen zu können. 

Sie weinte nun offen, ließ ihre Tränen ihre Wangen hinab rinnen. Sie hielt sich an dem letzten Stück Vernunft fest, konzentrierte sich darauf, dass es einen Sinn  _ gab _ . Dass es um mehr ging als um ihre Liebe, selbst wenn sie es in mehr als nur einem selbstsüchtigen Moment verfehlt hatte es so zu sehen. 

Es musste einen Sinn geben das ihr dieser Schmerz aufgebürdet wurde. Sie wusste dass so gut wie sie Obi-Wans Präsenz neben sich spürte. 

„Ihr habt das Richtige getan, Obi-Wan.“ sagte sie mit tränen-erstickter Stimme nach einer Unendlichkeit des Schweigens und überraschte sich selbst mit der Erkenntnis, dass sie es genauso meinte. 

„Das Richtige getan?“ fragte er bestürzt. „Ich habe meinen _Padawan_ getötet. Ich habe meinen Bruder getötet, Padmé.“ 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf, doch der Jedi schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Ich hätte früher erkennen müssen was mit ihm geschah. Ich hätte früher sehen müssen das Palpatine seinen Geist langsam verdarb. Vielleicht hätte ich noch etwas tun können. Aber ich war zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass ich Anakin nicht gewachsen war, zu arrogant um zu erkennen--“

„Das ist nicht nur eure Schuld, Obi-Wan. Ihr wart Anakin ein guter Lehrmeister. Er hat Euch geliebt, das weiß ich. Er... Er wollte, dass Ihr seht wie weit er ist, er wollte, dass Ihr anerkennt, dass er besser ist als jeder vor ihm. Anakin hat zu sehr nach Bestätigung gehungert. Es ist nicht nur Eure Schuld." Sie schluckte und flüsterte dann: "Es ist _meine_ Schuld das es so weit gekommen ist. 

"Ich bin daran schuld, weil er durch mich in seine Gefühle eingegeben hat. Wie naiv ich doch war zu glauben meine Liebe könnte ihn stärker machen. Es wäre nie so weit gekommen, hätten wir nicht geheiratet. Und dann ließ ich ihn einfach im Stich! Wie konnte ich nur gehen? Ich habe ihn  _ verlassen _ . Ich habe das Beste für  _ mich _ getan und nicht für ihn. Dabei habe ich es doch versprochen! Das ist es doch was eine Ehe ausmacht. Ich habe ihn allein gelassen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn noch retten können, vielleicht hätte ich es mehr versuchen müssen, hätte ich doch nur--“

Obi-Wan schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Seine Finger bohrten sich in ihre Oberarme, rissen sie aus ihren ohnmächtigen Worten. 

„Padmé.“ sagte er schließlich eindringlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ohne Eure Liebe wäre Anakin schon viel früher in den Abgrund gestürzt. Auf Eure Art und Weise habt ihr ihn gerettet. Das dürft ihr _niemals_ bezweifeln.“ 

Er berührte ihre Wange und wischte eine Tränen hinfort. Sie suchte den Schutz seiner Umarmung und presste ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals, während ihr schluchzen ihren Körper schüttelten. 

Seine Augen starrten hinter sie in die Dunkelheit, sahen etwas das ihr verborgen blieb. Er roch nach verbranntem Horn und Ruß, aber sein Atem war warm an ihrem Haar, als er flüsterte: „Ohne Euch hätte ich keinen Grund gehabt zurückzukehren.“

*******

Dies hieß es also zu trauern: Zu weinen bis man vor Erschöpfung einschlief und vor Durst wieder erwachte. Jeden Morgen taten ihre Augen weh und ihr Gesicht fühlte sich geschwollen an, als habe sie selbst im Schlaf geweint.

Erisaé sorgte sich um sie. Zwang sie zum Essen, zum trinken. 

"Denkt an das Kind." Padmé konnte es nicht mehr hören. 

Die Tage die nun kamen fühlten sich wie Monate an, in denen nichts Bestand zu haben schien. 

Es war so schwer zu begreifen, dass Anakin tot war. Sie hatte ihn lebendig in Erinnerung, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, mit den Händen auf dem Rücken. Blondes, welliges Haar das fast bis auf seine Schultern und das glänzende, braune Leder seiner Jedi-Kleidung fiel. 

Jung. Lebendig. Leidenschaftlich. 

_ Vielleicht _ , dachte sie manchmal,  _ ist es besser ihn auf diese Art in Erinnerung zu behalten _ . Glitzernd und golden in der Sonne, mit einem breiten Grinsen in seinem hübschen Gesicht. Ja, so wollte sie sich an ihn erinnern. 

 


	11. 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich wünschte du könntest bleiben, Padmé.“ dies entlockte ihr ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln. "Ich wünschte du hättest unser Angebot angenommen. Wir hätten gut für dein Kind gesorgt."

**10.**

Im nach hinein wollte niemand den Imperialen Kreuzer gesehen haben, obwohl er bereits seit einer Viertelstunde in alderaanisches Gebiet eingedrungen und seit einer Stunde auf den Radaren zu sehen war. 

Eine Stunde in der Padmé und Obi-Wan bereits hätten verschwunden sein können.

Bail hatte ihnen ein kleines Raumschiff zur Verfügung gestellt. Schnell und wendig, in weniger als 0,5 Sekunden im Hyperraum. Ihre Flucht war überstürzt und eilig. Obi-Wans Gesicht hatte wieder den Ausdruck kalter Jedi-Entschlossenheit. Er ließ ihr nicht einmal Zeit Sachen einzupacken, sondern sagte ihr, dass alles ersetzt werden konnte, außer ihrem Leben. 

Sie ließ die Kleidung dort liegen wo sie war und folgte ihm. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, bis sie den Hangar erreichten, wo Bail stand und wartete. 

Er berührte Padmés Wange mit seiner rechten Hand. 

„Ich wünschte du könntest bleiben, Padmé.“ dies entlockte ihr ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln. "Ich wünschte du hättest unser Angebot angenommen. Wir hätten gut für dein Kind gesorgt." 

Obi-Wan neben ihnen wirkte ungeduldig. Die Wunden seines Kampfes mit Anakin waren noch nicht verheilt, 

„Bail...“ sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste er wäre ihrem Kind ein guter Vater gewesen, doch Padmé war nicht bereit dafür diesen Teil ihres Lebens aufzugeben. 

„Ich weiß.“ sagte er und sein Blick drückte tiefes Bedauern aus. Weil sie in eine unsichere Zukunft flüchten musste, aber auch für Breha und sich selbst. Für ein was-wäre-wenn, das nie zustande kommen würde. „Ich weiß." 

Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Stirn, in einer Geste die sich wie ein weit endgültigerer Abschied anfühlte. Dann wandte Bail sich an Obi-Wan und versprach ihm die Truppen hinzuhalten. Sie schüttelten sich die Hände, bevor Padmé und er das Schiff betraten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie bereit um abzuheben und Padmé konnte nicht in die Richtung ihres alten Freundes sehen. Zu schmerzhaft war dieser erzwungene Abschied. 

Sie stiegen höher und immer höher in die Wolken auf, bis sie schließlich die Atmosphäre verließen und in den Weltall schossen. Sofort bemerkte Padmé die Imperialen Raumschiffe auf dem Radar. 

Sie schienen genau hinter ihnen zu sein, doch Obi-Wan ließ sich nicht beirren, ließ den Computer den Sprung in den Hyperraum berechnen, während er versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus der Reichweite ihrer Traktorstrahlen zu kommen. 

Obi-Wan sah plötzlich auf, als sich einige Schiffe dem ihrem näherten. 

„Spürt Ihr das?“ fragte er leise, eher zu sich selbst. 

„Es ist kalt.“ sagte Padmé, meinte aber nicht die Temperatur des Cockpits, die sich seit den letzten Minuten nicht verändert hatte. Sie meinte _innerlich_ kalt und Obi-Wan wusste das, denn er spürte es auch. Sie sah es an seinem harten Gesichtsausdruck. 

Dann beschleunigte er um den ersten Laserschüssen zu entkommen. Sie manövrierten durch Meteoritengebiet hindurch, was die Exaktheit der Schüsse beeinflusste und ihnen Zeit einbrachte. 

Nach einigen kurvenreichen Manövern waren sie aus dem Feld heraus. Obi-Wan schoss einige Warnschüsse in die Richtung des Feldes, in der Hoffnung Meteoriten zu treffen und dadurch eine Ablenkung zu schaffen. 

Doch es stellte sich heraus, dass dies nicht nötig war. 

Der Sprung war berechnet und Obi-Wan verlor keine Zeit. 

„Schnallt Euch an, M'lady.“ sagte er und warf ihr einen Blick zu und sie kam seiner Aufforderung sofort nach, bevor sie endlich in den Hyperraum flüchteten. 

Die Sterne setzten sich in Bewegung und rasten an ihnen vorbei. Sie liebte diesen ersten Schub und die weißen Lichter die an ihr vorbeizogen. Der Laserschuss der folgte war unerwartet und Padmé glaubte für einen Moment tatsächlich, dass das Heck ihnen wegreißen würde; doch nichts dergleichen geschah. 

Schließlich hielten sie an und Padmé spürte Erleichterung darüber, dass sie den Truppen so rasch entkommen waren. ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Sie waren entkommen. Auf die Frage wohin sie flohen antwortete er nur mit einem Seitenblick. 

Sie rieb sich ihren leicht gerundeten Bauch und ließ ihre Gedanken abdriften. Padmé schlief schließlich zusammengesunken ein. 

Einige Stunden später erwachte sie, müder als zuvor und mit einem steifen Nacken. Das Schiff war wieder aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten. Padmé bemerkte Obi-Wans abwartenden Gesichtsausdruck und folgte seinem Blick auf die Welt die vor ihr lag.

_ Oh, nein.  _

„Kenobi.“ sagte sie missbilligend und sah wieder hinüber zu ihrem Beschützer, der ihren Blick ausdruckslos erwiderte. 

Padmé kannte diese riesige, flackernde Kugel, die topasfarbenes Licht in den schwarzen Weltraum warf und spürte wie ihr das Herz gefror: 

_ Tatooine _ . 

 

 


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Wir werden den Lars‘ einen Besuch abstatten.“ Er startete den Motor. Ihr Blick schoss hinüber zu ihm. Woher wusste er--?
> 
>  
> 
> „Mir war nicht klar--“
> 
>  
> 
> „Das ich von ihnen weiß?" Er hielt kurz inne, doch sah sie nicht an. Seine Lippen waren zusammen gepresst. „Anakin hat mir davon erzählt.“

**BUCH ZWEI: _EIN WEG_**

 

 

 

**11.**

Mos Eisley war noch genau so wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte: Voller Sand und Krimineller jeder Art. Man konnte fast ins zweifeln darüber kommen, was überwog.

 

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Stadt schweifen: Die sandweißen Gebäude, die engen Straßen, die kleinen Stände...

 

Eine Welle an Melancholie ergriff Padmé bei diesem Anblick, als ihr Erinnerungen ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Anakin durch den Kopf schossen, während sie auf die Hauptstraße hinaus und in die sengende Sonne traten.

 

Er war ein kleiner Sklavenjunge gewesen und sie Königin von Naboo und doch hatte sie sich sofort mit dem Jungen verbunden gefühlt. Sein offenes, ehrliches Lächeln, wie er auf und ab sprang wenn er sich freute oder die zärtliche Fürsorge seiner Mutter gegenüber. Ja, sie hatte ihn in ihr Herz geschlossen.

 

Sie versuchte sich an Obi-Wan aus dieser Zeit zu erinnern, doch alles was sie sah war ein viel zu ernst aussehender junger Jedi, der auf den Leichnam seines Mentors hinab sah, während der zeremoniellen Verbrennung.

Man hatte ihr später erzählt das ein Jedi bei seinem Tod nur einen Körper hinterließ, wenn er nicht eins mit der Macht geworden war und man ihn aus diesem Grund verbrannte.

 

Sie fragte sich nun was es für Obi-Wan bedeutete, zu wissen das sein Meister bei seinem Tod nicht im Einklang mit der Macht gewesen war. Das es etwas gegeben haben musste, dass ihn zurück gehalten hatte.

 

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu ihm. In der gleißenden Helligkeit zeichnete sich Obi-Wan stark gegen seine Umgebung ab. Nach einem langen Streitgespräch, schwiegen sie einander nun an. Ihr Ärger saß nach wie vor schwer in ihrem Magen.

 

Ihr Kopf tat ihr weh von der Hitze und ihren abschweifenden Gedanken. Der Jedi trat sicheren Fußes durch das Gewusel an Menschen und Nicht-Humanoiden. Es roch trocken, mit einem Hauch allerlei menschlicher Ausdünstungen und Padmé hatte jetzt bereits jetzt genug von der Hitze.

 

_Ich kann nicht fassen das er mich hierher gebracht hat._

 

Doch Obi-Wan schien fest entschlossen zu sein sie hier zu verstecken. Er hatte für das Raumschiff einen Stehplatz angemietet und sie hatte gesehen wie eine unerhört hohe Summe den Besitzer gewechselt hatte. Woher der Jedi soviel Geld hatte wusste sie nicht und sie nahm sich vor Obi-Wan sobald wie möglich zu fragen.

 

Bei einem nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig aussehendem Händler kauften sie einen Flitzer. _Aber was bedeutet schon vertrauenswürdig auf Tatooine?_ , dachte sie grimmig und stieg in das Gefährt, das unter ihrem Gewicht schaukelte.

 

„Wohin fahren wir?“ fragte Padmé, als Obi-Wan neben ihr Platz nahm.

 

„Wir werden den Lars‘ einen Besuch abstatten.“ Er startete den Motor. Ihr Blick schoss hinüber zu ihm. Woher wusste er--?

 

„Mir war nicht klar--“

 

„Das ich von ihnen weiß?" Er hielt kurz inne, doch sah sie nicht an. Seine Lippen waren zusammen gepresst. „Anakin hat mir davon erzählt.“

 

Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern heftete ihren Blick auf den Horizont und wehrte sich gegen die verräterischen Tränen die ihr die Sicht nahmen. Sie blickte in die Sonne. Blinzelte. Ihre Sicht kehrte langsam wieder.

 

Obi-Wan schwieg beharrlich.

 

Es dauerte bis sie die Farm erreichten. Obi-Wan brachte den Flitzer vor dem Bungalow zum stehen. Padmé stieg aus und ging voran ohne auf ihn zu warten.

 

Vorsichtig stieg sie die Treppen in das Wohnhaus hinab. Sie stand in dem offenen Flur des Hauses. Der Fußboden war mit Mosaiksteinen ausgelegt und in kleinen tönernen Gefäßen wuchsen dürre Pflanzen, das Einzige Grün das Padmé hier bis jetzt gesehen hatte.

Links führte ein Gang zur Küche hinab und rechts in die Schlaf- und Wohnräume. Einen Moment war sie unsicher, bevor sie nach Owen, dann nach Mr. Lars rief.

 

Padmé hörte Schritte aus dem Innerem des Hauses und eine gedämpfte Stimme die sagte, dass sie gehen würde.

 

Einige Augenblicke später stand Beru Whitesun vor ihnen in der Halle. Sie war jetzt Mitte Zwanzig und Padmé fand, dass ihr die Jahre gut standen. Sie wirkte wie eine zufriedene, fröhliche Frau, die zupacken konnte. Sie hatte eine Art an sich, die Padmé beruhigte.

 

„Padmé?“ fragte die junge Frau, als sie den Flur durchquerte. „Bist du es?“

 

Padmé nickte und lächelte die andere Frau an.

 

„Wie schön dich zu sehen!“ Beru umarmte Padmé, etwas das sie nicht erwartet hatte. „Komm herein. Wer ist dein Begleiter? Und wo ist Anakin?“

 

„Ich werde dir alles erklären, Beru. Könnte ich mich setzen?“

 

„Natürlich. Komm. Du musst müde sein. Es tut mir leid das Owen gerade nicht da ist, aber er ist drüben in Mos Eista und versucht einen neuen Wasserreiniger zu bekommen. Er sagte er sei in ein paar Tagen wieder zurück. In der Zwischenzeit sind Cliegg und ich allein hier. Ihr müsst wohl mit mir Vorlieb nehmen.“

 

Beru führte sie durch den dunklen Gang in die Küche. Es hatte sich hier ebenfalls nicht viel verändert, stellte Padmé fest und nahm am Tisch Platz. Beru reichte ihnen beiden die für Tatooine typischen feuchten Tücher mit denen sich Gäste Gesicht und Hände reinigten.

 

Padmé stellte erleichtert fest das Obi-Wan ebenfalls am Tisch Platz nahm statt daneben Tisch stehen zu bleiben. Beru schüttete ihren Gästen eine dunkle, blaue Flüssigkeit ein und stellte es vor sie auf den Tisch.

 

„Mein Begleiter ist Jedi Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi.“ Padmé zeigte zuerst auf den Jedi, dann auf Beru. „Das ist Owens Freundin Beru Whitesun.“

 

„Beru _Lars_.“ verbesserte sie und lächelte zufrieden. „Owen und ich sind seit fast zwei Jahren verheiratet.“

 

„Das ist wunderbar.“ gratulierte Padmé, doch dachte unfreiwillig an ihre eigene, geheime Hochzeit.

 

„Ja, das ist es. Nur mit den Kindern will es nicht so klappen.“ Beru sah Padmé an. „Im wievielten Monat bist du?“

 

„Fünfter Monat.“ Sie seufzte und streichelte ihren Bauch.

 

„Und was sagt Anakin?“ fragte die jüngere Frau schließlich, die Frage die Padmé am meisten gefürchtet hatte.

 

Sie versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, doch ihre Zunge gehorchte ihr nicht mehr und ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an.

 

Obi-Wans Präsenz hinter ihr kam plötzlich in den Fokus. Seine Stimme war ruhig. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste würde sie denken es berühre ihn nichts.

 

„Anakin ist tot.“

 

„Was? Nein!“ Berus Hand bedeckte fassungslos ihren Mund. Schließlich nahm sie Padmés Hand und drückte sie fest. „Padmé. Das tut mir so leid... So leid für dich.“

 

Padmé nickte und sah auf ihre Hände. Beru trug einen einfachen silbernen Ring, während Padmé selbst nichts der gleichen hatte. Natürlich, es war nur ein Schmuckstück, aber... Insgeheim hatte sie sich einen Ring gewünscht.

Etwas das zeigen würde, dass sie sein war, dass sie zu ihm gehörte. Doch Besitz war verboten und Anakin hatte zumindest diese Regel nicht gebrochen.

 

„Wir sind von Imperialen Truppen verfolgt worden.“ Ergriff Obi-Wan nun das Wort. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns durch den Hyperraum nicht gefolgt sind, aber ich will, dass sie sich im Klaren darüber sind, dass wir sie in Gefahr bringen könnten, dass wir das vielleicht schon getan haben, indem wir hier sind.“ Obi-Wan blickte Beru durchdringend an. „Ich bitte sie darum uns für einige Zeit Unterschlupf zu gewähren, Mrs Lars.“

 

Beru schwieg die Stirn in Falten gezogen, bevor sie Padmés Hand fester drückte und sagte: „Padmé kann hier bleiben solange sie will, Mr Kenobi. Owen wird nichts dagegen haben. Ganz im Gegenteil, er würde erwarten, dass sie bei uns bleibt. Bei ihnen allerdings bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Er hat eine... sagen wir... Abneigung gegenüber der Jedi entwickelt. Er denkt, dass sie daran Schuld sind, dass die Galaxie unter die Tyrannei eines Diktators gefallen ist.“

 

Obi-Wan blieb nach außen hin vollkommen ruhig, doch sie konnte seine Anspannung trotzdem spüren.

 

„Das sind wir.“ Doch eigentlich sagte er: 'Das bin ich. Mich trifft die Schuld.'

Der Jedi sah sie nicht an. Fürchtete er was sie sagen würde, wenn sie allein wären? Was er auf ihren Zügen erblicken würde? _So viel Schuld die er sich aufbürdet..._

 

Beru hingegen nickte. Ob in Zustimmung oder in Gedanken, war Padmé nicht klar.

 

„Nun.“ sagte die resolute junge Frau schließlich. „Dann ist das ja geklärt.“

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „M'lady.“ Auf Obi-Wans Zügen zeichnete sich Erkenntnis ab, er war überrascht und erfreut zugleich. „Padmé... Ihr werdet Mutter von Zwillingen.“
> 
>  
> 
> „Ich... _Was_?“ fragte sie und spürte nun eine ganz andere Art von Schock.
> 
>  
> 
> „Ihr bekommt Zwillinge.“

**12.**

 

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in angenehmer Ruhe, doch Padmé hatte aufgehört daran zu glauben, dass es für sie so etwas wie Frieden gab.

 

Beru hielt sie tagsüber beschäftigt, lenkte sie mit Hausarbeit ab. Sie hatte nie gewusst wie anstrengend es war einen Haushalt zu führen. Abends fiel sie ermüdet ins Bett und so kam sie kaum dazu sich mit Gedanken über Anakins Tot zu quälen.

 

Trotzdem waren Bilder von Anakin überall: Der Hitzespiegelungen am Horizont, den schwarzen Schatten vor der Abenddämmerung oder eine Bewegung am Rande ihres Blickfeldes.

 

Sie gewöhnte sich schnell an den Tagesablauf auf der Farm und wusste was getan werden musste und wo sie anfassen konnte ohne dass Obi-Wan sie missbilligend ansah.

 

Beru teilte Padmé ihre Bedenken mit, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass ihr Mann dem Jedi erlauben würde auf der Farm zu bleiben.

 

Padmé fragte sich was sie dann tun würden.

 

Padmé hatte bis jetzt nicht viel von dem alten Lars gesehen, der sich den ganzen Tag in seiner Werkstatt aufhielt und alte Droiden wieder zum laufen brachte. Erst am zweiten Abend nahm er am Kopf des Tisches in seinem Gleitstuhl Platz und stellte sich Obi-Wan vor.

 

„Kenobi?“ fragte Cliegg und musterte den Jedi mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Dein Vater heißt Benjamin?“

 

Padmé hatte aufgehört zu essen und blickte Obi-Wan an, der Clieggs Blick mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und einem beinahe Lächeln erwiderte.

 

„Das könnte gut möglich sein.“ Er brach etwas von seinem Fladenbrot ab und tunkte es in die sämige Soße. Seine Augen waren auf seine Hände gerichtet als er fortfuhr. „Doch genau sagen kann ich es nicht. Die Jedi haben mich als Säugling in den Tempel aufgenommen.“

 

Padmé bemerkte sehr wohl Obi-Wans Wortwahl. Cliegg lehnte schwerfällig in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah den Jedi abschätzend an. Mit rauen Hände rieb er seinen Kiefer.

 

„Kannte mal einen Kenobi. Ist schon eine Weile her. Ein bisschen mehr als vierzig Jahre seit dem. Da gab es nicht viele Feuchtfarmen. Ging gut, das Geschäft. Musste eine Menge Männer anstellen. Um das ganze Land abzuernten das ich hatte. Da musste ich noch nicht das Land an die Johnsons verpachten.“ Cliegg sah Obi-Wan plötzlich noch einmal an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

 

„Nun ja. Ist wahrscheinlich doch ein wenig weit hergeholt zu glauben ich kenne deinen Vater, wie?“ Padmé fand es anmaßend wie locker der Alte mit dem Jedi redete, aber Obi-Wan schien daran keinen Anstoß zu nehmen. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu empfindlich geworden nach ihrer langen Zeit bei Hof und Senat. „Nun. War ein feiner Bursche dieser Benjamin Kenobi. Kam von irgendeinem Agrarplanet jenseits des Outer Rim."

 

Padmé legte ihr Besteck beiseite und sah dabei zu wie das letzte Stück Brot in Obi-Wans Mund verschwand.

 

"Hat eine Zeit lang als Saisonarbeiter auf unserer Farm gearbeitet. Damals, bevor Maggie gestorben ist. Erzählte mir von dieser Frau die er auf einer Raumstation kennen gelernt hat. Eine von den Reisenden. Hatte sich wohl in sie verliebt. Doch wie das Leben so spielt, ist sie mit ihrer Familie weiter gezogen und dieser Narr versuchte tatsächlich sie zu finden.“ Cliegg lachte ein lautes durchdringendes Lachen und klopfte sich auf den Oberschenkel seines amputierten Beines.

 

„Ich fragte ihn ‚Ben, wie heißt sie denn? Von welchem Clan ist sie?‘ Er sagte ,Ich weiß das sie Oona heißt. Hat das schönste rote Haar, das ich jemals gesehen hab.‘ Und ich fragte ‚Und? Was noch?‘ Er sah mich an, zuckte mit den Schultern, meinte: ‚Schöne Augen hat sie auch‘.“ Cliegg lachte wieder.

 

„Ich sagte ihm nicht, dass er sie nicht finden wird, konnte ich nicht. Keiner kann sagen wo die Reisenden hinziehen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass man zweimal der gleichen Gruppe begegnet, selbst wenn man nach ihnen sucht. Naja. Zwei Saisons später ist er verschwunden. “ Cliegg schüttelte den Kopf, dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder seinen Mahlzeit zu. „Weiß nicht was aus ihm geworden ist.“

 

„Was für eine seltsame Geschichte.“ Beru schenkte Wasser nach. „Irgendwie traurig."

 

Padmé nickte. Sie konnte nicht deuten was der Jedi davon hielt, da dessen Gesicht hinter Bart und Schatten verborgen war.

 

„Nun,“ sagte er schließlich. „Kenobi ist ein sehr häufiger Name jenseits des Outer Rim Territorium. Ich weiß nur das meine Familie auf Stewjohn lebte.“ Cliegg nickte und damit war das Thema beendet. Sie verfielen in einfache Konversation für den Rest des Abends.

 

Am nächsten Tag, als Beru den Frühstückstisch deckte, kamen Cliegg und Obi-Wan staubig und diskutierend in die Küche. Beru schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihnen Lappen.

 

„Tut uns leid, dass wir zu spät sind.“ brummte Cliegg entschuldigend in Richtung seiner Schwiegertochter. „Aber ich habe Kenobi gezeigt wie die Farmer hier arbeiten. Wenn Jedi was können, dann ist es schnell lernen.“

 

An diesem Abend fiel Padmé das einschlafen besonders schwer. Als die drückende Wärme und die harte Matratze ihr zu viel wurden stand sie langsam auf und tapste im halbdunklen in Richtung Küche. Sie saß einige Zeit bei einer großen Tasse Tee, bis Obi-Wan in die Küche trat. Er schüttete sich schweigend Wasser in einen Becher, bevor er sich zu ihr setzte.

 

Für einige Augenblicke sprachen sie über oberflächliche Belanglosigkeiten. Dann fragte Padmé ohne Vorwarnung: „Was habt ihr vor?“

 

Es war dunkel in der Küche. Das einzige Licht kam von der Anrichte hinter ihnen, die Leuchtstoffröhren surrten beruhigend. Die angenehme Wärme die hier immer noch herrschte bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der Kühle die nun langsam aufzog und durch einen lauen Wind hineingetragen wurde.

 

Schließlich sah er von seinem Becher auf. Sein rotblondes Haar erschien ihr heller als sonst, gebleicht von der Sonne. Padmé ahnte, dass er früh weiß werden würde, würden sie hier bleiben.

 

Seine Lippen umspielte ein Anflug eines Lächelns. Jemand der ihn nicht so gut kannte wie sie, hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen.

 

„Ich glaube es ist zu Eurem Besten wenn wir eine Zeit lang hier bleiben.“ Er legte seine Hände aufeinander, gab ein beruhigendes, ernstes Bild ab. Das perfekte Abbild eines Jedi.

 

„Wie lange ist das?“ fragte sie mit Bedacht.

 

„Zwei Jahre.“ antwortete er abwägend. „Vielleicht drei Jahre. Lange genug dass sich der Staub legen kann."

 

Padmé blickte auf den Tisch hinab und ihre Hände. Ihre Finger bewegten sich unruhig. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

 

„Vielleicht ist es dann sicher für Euch nach Naboo zurückzukehren.“ Sie wusste, dass er das nur um ihretwillen sagte.

 

„Was habt Ihr vor?“ Sie hatte begonnen ein Stück trockene Haut an ihrem Nagelbett abzukratzen. Durch den Sand und die Hausarbeit waren ihre Hände trocken, so trocken wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Die Nägel brüchig, die Haut riss an den Seiten ein. Der Anblick stieß sie ab. Padmé seufzte und verbarg ihre Nägel vor ihren und seinen Augen.

 

„Ich weiß von Cliegg, dass Owen immer Männer sucht um auf dem Feld zu arbeiten. Er wird mich nicht abweisen, Jedi hin oder her. Er kann es sich nicht leisten wählerisch zu sein. Die Ernte steht vor der Tür. Arbeite ich die Ernte durch kann ich von dem Geld das ich von ihm bekomme, ein Stück Land für Euch pachten. Ich dachte daran es zu kaufen, aber dafür müsste ich mit den Hutts handeln und das möchte ich lieber vermeiden." Hier nickte Padmé verstehend. Die Hutts waren zwar nicht Teil des Imperiums, aber würden für einen Vorteil alles und Jeden verraten.

 

„Wenn ich es pachte bin ich außerdem nur Owen Rechenschaft schuldig und muss mich nicht im Grundbuch eintragen lassen. Im Westen steht das Haus der Johnsons leer, findet Owen keinen Pächter, muss er das Land verkaufen. Das bringt ihm zwar Geld ein, aber bei der nächsten Ernte hat er dann Verluste.“

 

Padmé sah Obi-Wan erstaunt an.

 

„Das hört sich fast so an, als würden wir von Owens Lage profitieren.“

 

„Das tun wir.“ gab er ernsthaft zu. Sie konnte nicht erkennen was er darüber dachte. Doch sie war erstaunt.

 

Padmé lächelte ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Ihr hättet Politiker werden sollen, Obi-Wan. Ich erkenne ein Embargo wenn ich eins sehe.“

 

„Nun, ich würde es nicht ein Embargo nennen. Nur eine Situation in der wir beide gewinnen, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten." Obi-Wan rieb selbstvergessen seinen Bart.

 

"Owen bekommt Hilfe bei der Ernte und muss mir dafür nichts zahlen, außer eine Unterkunft für Euch. Er verliert kein Land und somit keine Ernte im nächsten Jahr, außer den Pflichtanteil. Eigentlich ist er es der in langer Sicht gewinnt.“

 

Padmé nickte und trank ihren Becher leer. Die Vorstellung hier zu bleiben erschien ihr immer noch als keine gute Idee, obwohl Obi-Wan bereits alles geplant und durchgerechnet hatte. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen wie sie in drei Jahren immer noch hier sein würde. Sie versuchte sich ihr Kind vorzustellen, wie es im Sand spielte - und scheiterte. Es machte ihr Angst daran zu denken. Doch offensichtlich schien Obi-Wan zu glauben das es für sie das Beste war. Padmé vertraute ihm.

 

„Wie sieht das Haus aus?“ fragte sie statt auf seinen Plan einzugehen.

 

„Cliegg hat es mir gestern gezeigt. Es ist groß; Ein wenig zu groß mit sieben Schlafräumen, aber zur Not kann man nur die Räume um die Küche herum bewohnen.“

 

Sie nickte erneut und sah wieder auf ihre geschundenen Hände. Sie würde Beru fragen ob sie eine Creme für sie hatte. Auch auf Tatooine musste es so etwas geben.

 

„Cliegg wird ein gutes Wort für Euch bei Owen einlegen.“

 

„Ich denke das wird er.“

 

„Er hält Euch für den Sohn dieses Benjamin Kenobi.“ Es war keine Frage die Padmé stellte.

 

„Ich weiß nicht wer mein Vater ist, Padmé. Das war keine Lüge. Ich kann mich an kaum etwas erinnern vor meiner Zeit im Orden.“ Obi-Wan zog die Brauen gedankenvoll zusammen, sein Blick war abwesend. „Im Orden bin ich meines Namens wegen oft aufgezogen worden. Ein alter Freund hat mich damals gefragt ob ich nicht irgendeinen Spitznamen hätte... Meine Antwort war Ben. Ich glaube..."

 

Sein Blick glitt in eine fast vergessene Vergangenheit.

 

_Was er wohl sieht wenn er zurück schaut? Bilder von Anakin, von Qui-Gon, fernen Freunden, Wegstreitern und geheimen Lieben? Und darüber hinaus eine vage Erinnerung: Arme einer Frau, ihr rotes Haar und ihrem Muttergeruch, warm und süß. Ähnlich dem was ich sehe wenn ich mich erinnere und doch vollkommen anders._

 

„Ich glaube meine Mutter nannte mich Ben." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sie erneut an. "Aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein. Bis ich von Qui-Gon als Padawan erwählt wurde, nannten mich alle meine Altersgenossen so. Danach waren wir alt genug um zu wissen das es ungewöhnlichere und auch interessantere Dinge als einen Namen gab.“

 

„Wolltet Ihr denn nie wissen wer Eure Eltern sind?“

 

„Mein Meister ist Qui-Gon Jinn. Das ist alles was ich wissen muss. Er hat mir alles beigebracht was ich weiß. Über das Leben, die Macht und die Menschen. Er hat geformt wer ich bin. Er hat mir geholfen, mich vorwärtsgebracht, mich gescholten und wenn es sein musste bestraft. Er war der beste Vater den man sich vorstellen kann.“

 

Padmé war erstaunt. Wenn Anakin von seinem Meister erzählt hatte, erschien er immer so weit weg von Anakins Leben zu stehen. Als wäre er lediglich ein unvoreingenommener Betrachter, der hin und wieder zu ihm kam um ihm Fehler aufzuweisen.

 

„Qui-Gon hatte die besondere Gabe die Balance zwischen all den Rollen im Leben eines Padawans halten zu können. In einem Moment war er mein Vater, mein Lehrmeister oder mein engster Freund - und im nächsten mein Richter, eine Autoritätsperson, mein ärgster Konkurrent. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn fragen können wie er das gemeistert hat.“

 

Obi-Wan strich sich wieder durch den Bart und schüttelte den Kopf. Als er aufsah, wirkte es als sei er aus einem Traum erwacht. Es war das erste Mal das Obi-Wan sich in einem Gespräch beinahe selbst vergessen hatte. Padmé fühlte so etwas wie Triumph darüber.

 

Etwas befangen sagte der Jedi: „Ihr müsst grässlich müde sein, M'lady. Ihr solltet schlafen gehen. Es ist schon spät.“

 

„Ich bin nicht müde.“ erwiderte sie seufzend, lehnte sich nach vorne um ihre Handflächen gegen ihre Lendenwirbel zu pressen. „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin deshalb hierher gekommen. Ihr werdet es kaum wissen, aber die Küche ist das Herz eines Hauses." Bei seiner zweifelnden in die Stirn gebogenen Braue fügte sie hinzu: "So sagte zumindest immer meine Nana... Meine Großmutter. Ich fühle mich wohl hier und kann klarer denken, als in meinem Bett, wo ich mich doch nur von einer auf die andere Seite wälze.“

 

„Worüber habt Ihr nachgedacht?“ fragte er besorgt. „Macht ihr Euch Gedanken über Eure Zukunft?“

 

„Ich mache mir Gedanken über die Zukunft meines Kindes.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Es war eine unbewusste Geste, die sie oft bei Sola gesehen hatte während sie schwanger war und sie hatte sich darüber lustig gemacht. Nun tat sie es doch selbst.

 

„Überlasst mir das Sorgen.“ Sie seufzte und wollte etwas erwidern, schüttelte bereits den Kopf, als seine Hand die ihre berührte. Erstaunt sah sie auf in seine meerblauen Augen. „Ich habe versprochen Euch zu beschützen, M'lady. Das werde ich tun.“

 

Sie sah hinab auf ihrer beider Hände. Es war eine so freundschaftliche Geste das Padmés Gedanken inne hielten. Verwirrung machte sich breit. Seit der Nacht nach Mustafar in der sie sich gleichzeitig Absolution erteilt und Trost gespendet hatten, hatte eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen geherrscht, als wüssten sie beide nicht wie mit dieser neuen Nähe umzugehen war.

 

Als Senatorin und Jedi gab es eine natürliche Kluft zwischen ihnen, welche durch coruscantische Etikette, unterschiedliche Gesinnung, gegensätzlichen Berufungen und Lebenswegen ihre Beziehung ausmachte.

 

Den Trost eines Freundes in seinen Armen zu erfahren, ihm diesen gleichermaßen zu schenken, hatte diese Kluft verkleinert, vielleicht sogar zerstört.

 

Aber es war auch etwas anderes geschehen: Bereits vorher hatte sie ihm getraut, doch erst nach dieser Nacht in der sie seine menschliche Seite erblickt hatte, konnte sie ihn auch verstehen, konnte zulassen ihr Schicksal in _seine_ Hände zu legen ohne seine Pläne anzuzweifeln.

 

Seine Hand war trocken und warm, seine Handfläche rauer als ihre. Die typischen Schwielen durch den Gebrauch eines Lichtschwertes pressten sich in ihre Haut. Ihre weit kleinere Hand lag geborgen in der Seinen.

 

Sicher, sie fühlte sich sicher bei ihm. Es gab nichts das sie zu fürchten brauchte. Sie war wieder die willensstarke Senatorin, die alles tun konnte was sie sich zum Ziel setzte und nicht eine verängstigte Frau die durch die Galaxie floh um ihr Kind in Sicherheit zu bringen.

 

Sie bemerkte ihre Tränen erst, als sie auf ihre Hände fielen.

 

„M'lady.“ Er rieb beruhigend ihren Handrücken. „Weint nicht.“

 

Sie schluckte hart, aber konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen.

 

„Ich und mein Kind, wir werden für immer in Eurer Schuld stehen. Wie kann ich Euch nur danken für alles was Ihr für mich tut?“

 

Sie sah auf in sein Gesicht und entdeckte in seinen meerblauen Augen Schmerz.

 

„Eure Vergebung.“ bat er ernsthaft. „Ich hoffe irgendwann auf Eure Vergebung für das was ich Euch angetan habe.“

 

Padmé sah ihn an und versuchte in ihre nächsten Worte all das zu legen, das sie fühlte.

 

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen zwischen uns, Obi-Wan. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht in ferner Zukunft.“ Obi-Wan schlug die Augen nieder und Padmé sprach weiter, mit tränen-erstickter Stimme: „Doch wenn ihr die Worte aus meinem Mund hören wollt, so sage ich sie nun: Ich vergebe Euch, Obi-Wan Kenobi.“

 

„Ihr werdet nie auf Euer Kind nieder sehen können ohne Euch zu fragen‚ was wäre wenn...‘“ Dann hielt er inne, stockte, als könnte er nicht aussprechen was er wollte. Dann brachte er hervor: „ Ich hätte euch gerne eine bessere Zukunft gegeben.“

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte sich selbst um ihre Zukunft betrogen. In dem Moment auf Naboo vor drei Jahren, als sie Anakin ihre Liebe geschworen hatte.

 

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl als würde ich nie wieder glücklich sein können ohne Schmerz, weil Anakin nicht bei mir ist. Als könnte ich nie wieder lieben ohne Trauer, weil... Ich meine Liebe nicht mit ihm teilen kann. Doch gleichzeitig weiß ich--

 

„Es ist meine Liebe die mich betrogen hat.“ Ihre Stimme war fest bei diesen Worten, unnachgiebig. „Meine Liebe hat mich blind gemacht. Aber mein Schmerz ist nicht der Einzige, mein Leid nicht das Größte. Mein Herz wird wieder heilen und es wird gut genug heilen, als dass ich mein Kind lieben kann, ohne immer an seinen Vater erinnert zu sein. Als dass ich mich nicht immer schwach fühle und wie eine leere Hülle. Mehr verlange ich nicht.“

 

„Doch _ich_ wünsche mehr für Euch.“ widersprach der Jedi. „Ich wünsche mir Ihr könntet wieder diese unbeugsame Frau sein, die alles verändern wollte und konnte. Die sich von nichts aufhalten ließ, auch nicht von den Jedi.“

 

Padmé lächelte belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese Frau ist tot, Obi-Wan.“ sagte sie schließlich in die Stille der Nacht hinein.

 

„Nein, nicht tot. Ihr werdet sie immer sein. Nur auf eine andere Art.“ Es war ihr unmöglich seinen Blick zu deuten.

 

Als die Stille unangenehm wurde und doch weder er noch sie ihre Hand zurück zogen sagte Padmé: „Was würde ich nur ohne Euch tun, Meister Kenobi?“

Sie konnte nicht ausdrücken wie groß ihre Dankbarkeit und das Einvernehmen waren das sie ihm gegenüber gerade empfand.

 

„Das was Ihr immer tut; Alles was in Eurer Macht liegt.“ damit senkte der Jedi seinen Kopf in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Einen Moment verharrte er so, bevor er noch weiter hinabsank und die Innenseite ihrer Hand küsste.

 

Sie wusste nicht warum ihr Herz für einen Moment stotterte, bevor es begann schneller zu schlagen. Es mussten die Gefühle sein die sie mit ihrem Gespräch beschworen hatten: die Dankbarkeit, die Nähe, die Überraschung über die Zärtlichkeit seiner Geste.

 

Als er aufsah, war es beinahe so, als sähen sie einander zum ersten Mal und sie fühlte sich, als hielten nicht nur seine Hände die ihren, auch seine Augen hielten ihren Blick fest. Sie schien nur noch aus ihrem rasendem Herzen zu bestehen.

 

 _Ich bin noch nicht soweit,_ dachte sie erschrocken und verstand sich selbst nicht.

 

„M'lady.“ Auf Obi-Wans Zügen zeichnete sich Erkenntnis ab, er war überrascht und erfreut zugleich. „Padmé... Ihr werdet Mutter von Zwillingen.“

 

„Ich... _Was_?“ fragte sie und spürte nun eine ganz andere Art von Schock.

 

„Ihr bekommt Zwillinge.“ Ihr Herz beruhigte sich wieder, als er ihre Hände los ließ. „Ich weiß nicht wie mir das entgehen konnte. Aber eben gerade, als ich Eure Hand hielt, da konnte ich sie ganz deutlich spüren.“

 

Padmé sah erstaunt auf ihren Bauch und legte nun beide Hände darauf. Sie versuchte einen Unterschied zu spüren, jetzt da sie wusste, doch es war alles wie zuvor. Und gleichzeitig auch nicht.

 

„Zwillinge.“ sagte sie verdattert und ihr war nicht klar ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte.

 

 

 

 


	14. 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ben Kenobi.“
> 
> „Und sie sind wer?“ Vera warf einen spekulierenden Blick hinüber zu Padmé und ihrem Bauch. Beru sagte Veras Namen, doch Obi-Wan schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

**13.**

 

Es zeigte sich, dass Obi-Wan mit allen seinen Vorhersagen recht behalten sollte. Owen erkannte, dass er als Gewinner aus dieser Abmachung hervorgehen würde und stimmte widerwillig zu. 

 

Doch alle Sympathie die er vielleicht für den Jedi unter normalen Umständen gehabt hätte - und dies war bereits reichlich wenig - verschwanden durch die Art wie der Jedi die Sicherheit Padmés durch Owens Lage errungen hatte. 

 

Die Abmachung war die, das Padmé und Obi-Wan bis zur Geburt der Kinder bei den Lars bleiben dürften. Bis dahin würde der Jedi genug Geld zusammen haben um das Land pachten zu können. 

 

Die unterschwellige Feindseligkeit die Owen gegenüber dem Jedi empfand machte das Leben auf der Farm nicht immer einfacher. Owen erinnerte Obi-Wan oft und gerne daran, dass er nichts weiter als ein geduldeter Gast war. Es kam oft zu lautstarken Diskussionen, wenn Owen mit seinem Vater beim Abendessen über eine neue Anschaffung oder eine Umstrukturierung des Landes redete und Cliegg Obi-Wan um seine Meinung bat. 

 

Die Tatsache, dass sein eigener Vater die Ideen des Jedi als interessant und für überlegenswert hielt, schien dem jungen Farmer noch mehr zuzusetzen. Cliegg hingegen schien nichts von dem innerem Zwiespalt seines Sohnes zu bemerken. 

 

Padmé fragte sich wie lange es dauern würde bis Owen die Geduld verlieren würde. Nicht dass Owen ein schlechter Mensch war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Padmé glaubte, dass er ein großes Herzen unter all dem harten Getue hatte. Sie erinnerte sich immer noch an den zurückhaltenden jungen Mann den sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf Tatooine getroffen hatte, der Anakin die Hand gegeben und mit einem eher nüchternem Ton festgestellt hatte, dass er dann wohl sein Stiefbruder sei. 

 

Doch der Krieg hatte sie alle verändert. 

 

Die Zeiten waren härter, schlecht für den Umsatz und brachte ihnen Saisonarbeiter ein, die wohl eher in ein Gefängnis gehörten als auf Owens oder irgendeine andere Feuchtfarm. 

 

Die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer schienen zu einer Art der Koexistenz übereingekommen zu sein. Sie arbeiteten den größten Teil der Zeit schweigend, aber friedlich miteinander und nach einem Monat überließ Owen Obi-Wan eine kleinere Gruppe von Männern und Droiden um auf den Nordfeldern zu arbeiten. Ob um ihn los zu werden oder weil er erkannt hatte, dass Obi-Wan einen passablen Farmer abgab, das konnte Padmé nicht sagen. 

 

Wahrscheinlich war beides wahr. 

 

Sie und Beru hatten weniger Probleme miteinander auszukommen. Beru war die ständige Anwesenheit einer anderen Frau zwar nicht gewöhnt, aber sie war umgänglich und heiter. Wohingegen Padmé den größten Teil ihre Jugend nur in Gesellschaft ihrer Kammermädchen verbracht und gelernt hatte mit anderen Mädchen und jungen Frauen auszukommen. 

 

Frauen waren hier in der Minderzahl. Im ganzen Umkreis von Mos Eisley und Eista gab es dreiundzwanzig Frauen. Sie waren Ehefrauen oder Töchter. Farmerinnen gab es keine. Und die paar Barfrauen und Huren wurden nicht mitgezählt. Hier auf Tatooine war die Rollenverteilung noch genau so wie vor Hunderten von Jahren. 

 

Padmé musste bald feststellen dass, obwohl die einzelnen Farmen alle mehrere Meilen auseinander lagen, Gerüchte hier schnell ihre Runde machten.

 

So kamen Beru und sie bald in den Genuss von weiblichem Besuch, der genau sehen wollte was es mit der Fremden auf sich hatte, die Beru aufgenommen hatte. Der Besuch bestand aus den Balinnen Frauen, die weiter nördlich auf einer der größten Feuchtfarmen lebten. 

 

Beru hörte den Flitzer zuerst und schien sofort zu wissen was auf sie zukam. 

 

„Früher oder später wären sie so oder so gekommen.“ meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst und stellte einige Becher und Saft auf den Tisch, bevor sie nach feuchten Tüchern griff. 

 

„Wer?“ fragte Padmé, bevor Beru an ihr vorbei ging ohne ihr zu Antworten. 

 

„Du wirst sie kennen lernen. Bleib hier in der Küche. Ich komme gleich wieder.“ 

 

Beru ging hinaus um die Frauen zu begrüßen. Sie verteilte die Lappen und ihre Gäste wuschen sich Hände und Gesicht damit, bevor sie ihrer Gastgeberin in die Küche folgten. Padmé konnte drei weibliche Gestalten durch das kleine Küchenfenster erkennen. Der Wind trug nicht nur trockene Luft sondern auch das Gelächter der Frauen hinüber. 

 

„Na, wer ist das denn?“ fragte die Älteste, als sie in die Küche trat. 

 

„Das ist meine gute Freundin Padmé.“ stellte Beru sie vor. „Padmé, das sind Vera Balinnen und ihre Töchter Ethne und Reena.“ 

 

Vera Balinnen war eine große, schlanke Frau mit hellen blonden Haaren die unter ihrem Kopftuch hervorlugten und einem offenen, markantem Gesicht. Ihr Mund war breit und sie lachte viel, was ihre kleinen Augen beinahe inexistent machte. Ihre Töchter Ethne und Reena waren alles in allem nicht so kantig wie ihre Mutter und hübscher anzusehen. 

 

„Padmé.“ sagte Vera versuchsweise und lächelte dabei. „Ein schöner Name. Woher kommst du?“ 

 

„Alderaan.“ Die Lüge kam ihr inzwischen einfach von den Lippen. 

 

„Alderaan ist auf jedenfalls grüner als Tatooine.“ Vera ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf der Bank gegenüber Padmé nieder. Behände wickelte sie das staubige Kopftuch ab. Ihr feines blondes Haar stand etwas ab. 

 

„Es ist wohl angebracht zu gratulieren.“ meinte Vera, mit einem Blick auf ihren Bauch und ließ ihre Hand über ihre abstehenden Haare gleiten. „Im wievielten Monat bist du?“ 

 

„Im sechsten.“ antwortete Padmé etwas widerwillig. Sie musterte die ältere Frau eingehend. Die Andere erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Zwinkern. 

 

„Ganz schön prall für den sechsten Monat.“ Ihr lautes Lachen war Padmé unangenehm, genauso wie ihre forsche Art. Ihre beiden Töchter verdrehten die Augen. 

 

„Es werden Zwillinge.“ Padmé konnte den leicht verteidigenden Tonfall der sich in ihre Stimme gestohlen hatte nicht unterdrücken. 

 

Beru schüttete den Frauen am Tisch Saft ein, bevor sie sich auch hinsetzte und Vera sagte, dass sie nicht so neugierig sein sollte. Die Ältere nahm es gutmütig hin, störte sich aber nicht daran. 

 

„Nun,“ meinte Vera und sagte dann in Padmés Richtung: „Es gibt nicht viele interessante Dinge hier. Als ich vom Postmann gehört habe," hier sah sie zu Beru ",dass du eine Besucherin hast, musste ich herkommen und sie sehen.“

 

Ethne schaltete sich ein. „Außerdem sieht sie nett aus. Mama wollte sehen ob sie nicht vielleicht einen ihrer Söhne heiraten möchte. Thom ist schließlich jetzt schon 26. Er sollte sich eine nette Frau suchen.“

 

„Thom hätte Wendy heiraten sollen, als Zeit dazu war. Jetzt will sie ihn nicht mehr und man kann es ihr nicht verübeln.“ meinte Reena und warf ihrer Mutter einen Blick zu, den die Ältere ignorierte. 

 

„Nein, Thom hätte _Beru_ heiraten sollen. Aber leider war Owen schneller. Hmm, so spielt das Leben.“ Vera machte eine leicht bedauernde Geste und trank ihren Becher aus. 

 

Beru und Vera verfielen in ein Gespräch, dem Padmé bald müde wurde zu zuhören. Sie unterhielten sich über Tuskenüberfälle oben bei den Hängen im Jutland, über neue Droiden, Hochzeiten und andere Dinge, die niemand interessant finden konnte, der nicht von hier kam.

 

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis sie hörte wie die Männer nach Hause kamen. Sie hörte sie draußen auf der Treppe, Owens durchdringende Stimme und Clieggs lautes Lachen. Manchmal befürchtete sie, dass Obi-Wan nicht zurück kommen würde. Dass er verschwunden war, wie Nebel. 

 

Doch er war der Erste der in die Küche trat und die Frauen begrüßte. Er war voll von Staub und Dreck und Padmé griff nach einem der Lappen, kam ihm entgegen um ihm das Tuch zu reichen. Er wischte sich Gesicht und Hände daran ab. Sein Gesicht war sehr gebräunt seit ihrer Ankunft, was seine Augen noch durchdringender machte. 

 

Während er sein Gesicht reinigte musterte er die Gäste. Dann fiel sein Blick zurück auf Padmé. Sie sah zurück. Dachte er was sie dachte? Daran das sie mit keinerlei Besuch gerechnet hatten, nicht daran gedacht hatten sich eine Geschichte zurecht zu legen? Nun, wahrscheinlich tappte nur Padmé selbst im Dunkeln... 

 

„Huch.“ meinte Vera und stand auf. „Wer ist denn das? Noch ein Gast? Warum hab ich _davon_ nichts gehört?“ Vera wartete nicht darauf, dass Beru sie bekannt machte, sondern streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Sie hatte große Hände, schlanke Finger. „Vera Balinnen.“ 

 

Obi-Wan nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ben Kenobi.“

 

„Und sie sind _wer_?“ Vera warf einen spekulierenden Blick hinüber zu Padmé und ihrem Bauch. Beru sagte Veras Namen, doch Obi-Wan schien sich nicht daran zu stören. 

 

„Padmés Schwiegervater.“ meinte er leichthin und Cliegg lachte dröhnend. Padmé selbst versuchte sich die Überraschung über diese Antwort nicht an merken zu lassen. 

 

„ _Schwiegervater_?“ fragte Vera halb empört, halb belustigt. „Sind sie dafür nicht ein wenig zu jung?“

 

„Um genau zu sein? Nein.“ Obi-Wans Amüsement erinnerte sie an Meister Qui-Gon, der Padmé mit seiner ständigen Heiterkeit einige Male rasend vor Wut gemacht hatte. 

 

Vera war für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. Padmé sah den zufriedenen Blicken der Mädchen an, das dies nicht oft vorkam. Beru unterdrückte ihr Grinsen. 

 

Die Männer setzten sich an den Tisch und bekamen wortlos Becher mit Wasser gereicht. Das Gespräch drehte sich bald um die heutige Ernte. Doch Padmés Gedanken kamen immer wieder zurück zu Obi-Wans immer regelmäßigerem Gebrauch ihres Vornamens. 


	15. 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am Ende des Tages saßen alle am Feuer zusammen im Wohnraum und man redete über dieses oder jenes. Nur Obi-Wan kam nie und setzte sich zu ihnen.
> 
> Auch Berus spekulierende Nachfrage, antwortete Owen abfällig, dass es ihm recht sei den Jedi nicht den ganzen Tag sehen zu müssen. Padmé hatte wortlos den Raum verlassen.

**14.**

 

Der sechste Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft brach ereignislos an und zog dahin wie Sand im Wind. Es war ein ruhiger Monat in Folge dessen Padmé schließlich Anakins Tod akzeptieren konnte. 

 

Es würde lange Zeit dauern bis ihr Herz wieder zusammen wuchs und sich nicht mehr anfühlte als würde es jeden Moment erneut auseinander fallen. 

 

_ Vielleicht, _ so sagte sie sich, _ war es besser so _ . War dieser Mann in den letzten Tagen vor ihrer Flucht überhaupt noch Anakin gewesen? Sie wusste sehr wohl das sie mit diesen Zweifeln auch Obi-Wans Entscheidung vor sich selbst rechtfertigte. 

 

Die Ernte wurde eingetragen und sie sah nicht mehr allzu viel von Obi-Wan, denn die Männer verschwanden vor dem Frühstück und kehrten erst nach dem zweiten Sonnenuntergang zurück. Was lange nach dem Abendessen war, das Beru, Padmé und Cliegg abends zu sich nahmen. 

 

Am Ende des Tages saßen alle am Feuer zusammen im Wohnraum und man redete über dieses oder jenes. Nur Obi-Wan kam nie und setzte sich zu ihnen. 

 

Auch Berus spekulierende Nachfrage, antwortete Owen abfällig, dass es ihm recht sei den Jedi nicht den  _ ganzen  _ Tag sehen zu müssen. Padmé hatte wortlos den Raum verlassen. 

 

Sie fand den Jedi etwas abseits des Hauses. Er trainierte. Sie hatte das beinahe obsessive Training vergessen, das einen Jedi auszumachen schien. Einige Meter entfernt blieb sie von ihm stehen und sah ihm fasziniert dabei zu. Sie wusste, dass Anakin ebenfalls jeden Tag trainiert hatte, doch sie hatte ihm nie dabei zugesehen, da er seinem Training immer im Tempel ausgeführt hatte. 

 

Abwesend bemerkte Padmé das Obi-Wan anstatt seiner üblichen schweren Kluft über seiner Leggins nur ein dünnes Leinenhemd trug. 

 

Sie beobachtete ihn dabei wie er die einzelnen Kampfstellungen durchlief. Schließlich zog er das Lichtschwert. 

 

Er wog es in seiner Hand, als müsse er sich erst wieder an das Gewicht in seiner Hand gewöhnen. Dann durchschnitt die blaue Klinge die Nacht. Er hielt das Schwert lediglich in der Hand und sah es an, bevor er es versuchsweise drehte und schließlich in die Angriffsstellung hob. 

 

Dann ging er die Kampfstellungen erneut durch und was vorher bereits wie ein gleichmäßiger Ablauf wohleinstudierter Schritte und Drehungen auf sie gewirkt hatte, verwandelte sich nun in einen Tanz, in dessen Mittelpunkt die blaue Klinge stand. 

 

Es war bereits so dunkel geworden, das sich Obi-Wan in einen schwarzen Schatten verwandelt hatte. Das flackernde blaue Licht seiner Klinge warf ein geisterhaftes Licht auf seine entschlossenen Züge, sein Haar fiel ihm etwas zu lang in die Stirn. Das blaue Schimmern der Waffe kam in einem ausholenden Bogen zurück in die Ausgangsstellung, bevor er es wieder und wieder um sich schwang. Sie kannte diese Kampfbewegung, erinnerte sich daran wie er als Padawan einer Horde Droiden so entgegen getreten war. 

 

Ihr Blick glitt langsam über seinen Körper, der sich ganz dem geschmeidigen, rhythmischen Ablauf der Bewegungen hingab. Padmé spürte etwas wie Unruhe in sich aufsteigen das sie, gepaart mit ihrem heftigen Herzschlag, nach Luft schnappen ließ. Sie sah schnell hinfort, suchte die Dunkelheit nach etwas ab das ihre Augen nicht erfassen konnten. 

 

Die blaue Klinge kam zum Stillstand. 

 

„Was macht Ihr hier draußen?“ fragte er heiser und deaktivierte die Waffe ohne sie anzublicken. Sie verschränkte die Arme gegen die Kälte und ging auf ihn zu. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht an das Gefühl gewöhnt auf Sand zu gehen - dass sie einsank und weg zu rutschen schien. 

 

„Ich habe Euch gesucht.“ gab sie fröstelnd zu. 

 

„Es ist kühl.“ sagte er und sah sie kritisch an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr krank werdet.“ 

 

Sie bedachte ihn lediglich mit einem skeptischen Blick. „Seid Ihr fertig für heute?“

 

„Ja.“ Er verstaute das Lichtschwert an seinem Gürtel und kam dann hinüber zu ihr. Sie glaubte seine Wärme spüren zu können, als er so neben ihr ging. 

 

„Stört es Euch mir noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten?“ Das Lars Haus zeichnete sich gegen die Dunkelheit ab. Ihrer beider Schritte waren langsam, trotz des Windes und der Kälte, als wollten beide den Augenblick hinauszögern. 

 

„Ganz und gar nicht.“ 


	16. 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht hatte Sabé recht gehabt, als sie mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Sola verkündet hatte, dass sie nie schwanger werden wollte, da es sich für sie mehr nach einer Krankheit als einem Wunder des Lebens anhörte, als das Sola es beschrieb.
> 
>  
> 
> Auch Vera Balinnen beschrieb es als Wunder. Sie fragte Padmé wie es ihr ging, wie sie sich fühle, wie sie zurecht kam. Wenn Padmé dann missmutig von ihren Wehwechen erzählte lachte Vera und stimmte eine Anekdote über eine ihrer zwölf Schwangerschaften an.
> 
>  
> 
> „In ein paar Wochen hast du es geschafft.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt meine Verspätung! Ich hatte so viel vor Weihnachten zu tun das ich einfach am Mittwoch nicht dazu kam zu updaten.  
> Als kleine Widergutmachung kriegt ihr am Sonntag die übrigen Kapitel von Buch Zwei.  
> Nun erstmal viel Spaß mit Kapitel 15!

**15.**

 

Der folgende Monat verging scheinbar noch langsamer als der vorige. Vielleicht weil für Padmé alles umständlicher wurde. Sie schlief nicht mehr allzu gut. Sich von einer Seite zur anderen drehen war unbequem. Dazu kam das sie viel zu oft den Waschraum aufsuchen musste, nur um festzustellen, dass es falscher Alarm war.

 

Ihre Füße schwollen an und ihre Beine taten weh. Ihr Rücken fühlte sich an, als würde sie den ganzen Tag selbst auf dem Feld stehen und die Ernte einbringen. Sie wünschte sich, mit ihrer Mutter sprechen zu können. Sie hätte es sicher geschafft Padmé aufzuheitern und aus ihrer Melancholie zu reißen.

 

Warum fühlte sie sich so miserabel? Sola hatte während ihrer Schwangerschaft schöner als jemals zuvor ausgesehen. Sie hatte von innen heraus gestrahlt. Sie war so zufrieden gewesen. So sicher in allem was sie tat.

 

Doch Padmé... Nun...

 

Die meiste Zeit wollte Padmé nichts anderes, als dass sie niemand ansprach. Ihre Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt zu sein. Außerdem war sie überempfindlich. Jedes zu laute Geräusch trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte gar nicht erst von ihren Wutausbrüchen anfangen, mit denen sie das Hause Lars zum erzittern brachte.

 

Gute Güte, sie war wirklich keine einfache Person unter den besten Umständen aber diese Schwangerschaft machte sie unberechenbar und vor allem ungenießbar.

 

Das Schrecklichste an all dem war, dass die einzige Person die wusste wie sie mit ihr umzugehen hatte zu sehr mit der Ernte beschäftigt war.

 

Padmé stellte fest, dass sie die Feuchtfarmerei hasste. Aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie für Obi-Wans Abwesenheit verantwortlich war.

 

Sie hatten es zu einer Gewohnheit werden lassen, dass Padmé auf Obi-Wan wartete, bis er mit seinem Training abgeschlossen hatte.

Padmé war an ihre Spaziergänge erinnert, bei denen sie ebenfalls über alles und nichts geredet hatten.

 

So saß sie mit einem dicken Kissen im Rücken auf der Couch, ihre Beine hoch gelegt, so dass ihre angeschwollenen Knöchel entlastet waren und beobachtete Obi-Wan. Manchmal, wenn sie lange genug nörgelte, massierte er ihre Knöchel, während er über die Ernte sprach, die Männer welche mit ihm arbeiteten, die Gerüchte die er aufgeschnappt hatte.

 

Manchmal hörte sie ihm kaum zu, sondern konzentrierte sich auf seine rauen Hände und seine Stimme, bis dass sie einschlief. Es war erstaunlich dass er es immer wieder schaffte, dass sie schließlich ein wenig Ruhe fand.

 

Hin und wieder wurde sie von einer Übungswehe geweckt, was Obi-Wan dann zum Anlass nahm um sie aufzuscheuchen und ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Meist ging sie danach zu Bett.

 

Die Tatsache das sie selbst nach einigen schnellen Schritten bereits kurzatmig war frustrierte sie. Sie, Padmé, die immer in Höchstform gewesen war und Meilen laufen konnte ohne wirklich mehr als ein wenig zu schwitzen.

 

Vielleicht hatte Sabé recht gehabt, als sie mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Sola verkündet hatte, dass _sie_ nie schwanger werden wollte, da es sich für sie mehr nach einer Krankheit als einem Wunder des Lebens anhörte, als das Sola es beschrieb.

 

Auch Vera Balinnen beschrieb es als Wunder. Sie fragte Padmé wie es ihr ging, wie sie sich fühle, wie sie zurecht kam. Wenn Padmé dann missmutig von ihren Wehwechen erzählte lachte Vera und stimmte eine Anekdote über eine ihrer zwölf Schwangerschaften an.

 

„In ein paar Wochen hast du es geschafft.“ meinte die ältere Frau nun und wischte sich den Schweiß von den dünnen Brauen. Heute war ein besonders heißer Tag.

 

Padmé hatte die Füße hochgelegt, da ihre Beine bei dieser Hitze Wasser einlagerten. Sie fächerte sich Luft zu und zog an dem engen Bustier das sie trug. In den letzten Wochen war ihr die Milch eingeschossen und ihre Brüste füllten ihre Kleider so aus, das sie inzwischen Berus Sachen trug.

 

Vera lachte als sie Padmé dabei beobachtete. „Inzwischen füllst du selbst Berus Kleider obenrum gut aus, Padmé.“

 

Padmé gab ein Schnaufen von sich. Vera knuffte Padmé in die Seite und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie warf der Anderen einen dunklen Blick zu, den Diese gekonnt ignorierte.

 

„Aber denk dran das die meisten Frauen gerade in den letzten Wochen nochmal ordentlich zulegen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wo du noch mehr hin stecken könntest.“

 

Da ein empörtes Aufspringen kaum möglich war stand Padmé auf die königlichste Art und Weise auf und sah Vera an.

 

„Es reicht mir jetzt!“ brachte sie hervor. Beru und Ethne die sich am anderen Ende der Küche über Ethnes Verlobung unterhielten sahen erstaunt auf.

 

Padmés Augen prickelten vielsagend. Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum weinen. „Ich _verbitte_ es mir das du mich so gängelst, Vera. Und wenn ich mein Gewicht verdoppele, so ist es nicht an dir das zu kommentieren.“

 

Veras immer lächelndes Gesicht wurde ernst und sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, doch Padmé wollte ihre leeren Entschuldigungen nicht hören und flüchtete auf ihr Zimmer. Dort saß sie auf ihrem Bett und zitterte vor Wut.

Das Einzige was sie tun konnte war mit den Fäusten auf die Matratze einzuschlagen, was ihr Gemüt nicht wirklich beruhigte.

 

„Padmé?“

 

Es klopfte leise an der Tür. Padmé presste die Lippen zusammen. Ihr stand nicht der Sinn nach der Gesellschaft des Jedis, viel lieber wollte sie sich noch etwas über Vera ärgern. Dennoch bat sie Obi-Wan hinein. Das Licht der Dämmerung fiel in senkrechten Linien über ihn und tauchte ihn in eine Mischung aus rotem und orangenem Licht.

 

„Obi-Wan.“ Er stand etwas befangen nahe der Tür, trat dann aber ein und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

 

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“ gab er zu und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu um ihre Laune abzuschätzen. „Beru erzählte mir--

 

„Es gibt keinen Grund weshalb Ihr Euch Sorgen machen müsstet, Obi-Wan.“ Padmé schnaufte, faltete ihre Hände und sah an die gegenüberliegende Sandsteinwand. Viel zu sehen gab es nicht. „Es geht mir gut.“

 

Bei diesen Worten zog sie ihr Kleid ein wenig zurecht, weil sie befürchtete ihre Brüste würden aus ihrem Ausschnitt quellen. _Welch absurder Gedanke._

Sie konnte nicht glauben, über was sie sich dieser Tage alles Gedanken machte. So fühlten sich also junge Frauen die nicht im Dienst ihres Planeten standen? Padmé hätte gerne auf diese Erfahrung verzichtet.

 

Sie seufzte erneut und verkündete schließlich widerwillig: „Meine Brüste haben die Größe von Wassermelonen erreicht.“

 

Der Ausdruck des Erstaunens der sich auf seinen Zügen abzeichnete, wurde von einem leichten Erröten begleitet, als seine Augen für einen Moment hinabglitten, bevor er hinfort sah und etwas unruhig hin- und her rutschte. Sie schwiegen.

 

Als sie ihn ansah bemerkte sie wie er versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Als er schließlich auflachte fragte sie sich ob sie es schaffen würde ihm das Kissen über den Kopf zu ziehen.

 

"Obi-Wan!"

 

„Ich dachte...“ begann er erklärend und wischte sich das Lachen vom Gesicht. „Ich dachte es gäbe einen anderen Grund. Beru sagte mir das Ethne von ihrer Verlobung erzählt hatte... Ich dachte Ihr seit..." Seine Züge wurden weich, als er hinzufügte: "Ich bin nur erleichtert.“

 

„Ich sollte so fühlen.“ warf sie sich selbst vor und bohrte ihre Fäuste in das Bettlaken. „Ich sollte verzweifelt sein und traurig. Nicht wahr?“

 

„Nein.“ Er sah sie nicht an. Beide blickten sie nun auf die Wand, doch ihre Hände lagen auf der Matratze so nah beieinander das Padmé glaubte seine Wärme zu spüren. „Und dies ist eines der wenigen Eurer Probleme, dass ich lösen kann ohne mir den Kopf zu zerbrechen."

 

Er wandte sich ihr ganz zu, hielt inne, die Brauen nachdenklich zusammengezogen und rieb sein Kinn.

 

"Ich bin nicht sehr gut mit Worten, aber... Nun... Hmm, Ihr... Ihr seit wunderschön.“

 

Padmé spürte eine verräterische Hitze in ihren Wangen. Es schien weder ihr noch im möglich den Anderen anzusehen und so saßen sie beide dort und hingen den eigenen Gedanken nach.

 

Was gab es darauf zu sagen?

 

Nach einigen Augenblicken des unangenehmen Schweigens sagte Padmé letztendlich: „Ich wünschte ich hätte das ganze schon hinter mir.“

 

„Ende diesen Monats ist die Ernte vorbei.“

 

„Das ist gut, ich teile Euch nicht gerne.“ Es sollte ein Witz sein, aber sobald es ihren Mund verlassen hatte wusste sie das es eigentlich die Wahrheit war. Als sie in sein Gesicht blickte, sah sie das er es ebenfalls wusste.

 

Keiner wusste mehr zu sagen. Ihr sonst so einfaches freundschaftliches Zusammensein fühlte sich plötzlich aufgesetzt an. Padmé kannte dieses Gefühl inzwischen: Es waren ihrer beider Grenzen, die sich nach und nach verschoben. Als Berus Rufen aus der Küche kam fuhr Padmé zusammen und selbst Obi-Wan schien sich einem Moment seiner Umgebung nicht ganz bewusst gewesen zu sein.

 

Beide sahen hinab und stellten fest das sie die Hand des Anderen ergriffen hatten.

 

Wortlos brach Padmé den Hautkontakt und entzog ihre Hand. Obi-Wan tat so als sei nichts geschehen und stand auf.

 

Den Abend verbrachte sie allein. Sie entschuldigte sich damit das sie müde sei und schlafen müsste. Stattdessen lag sie noch lange Zeit wach und stellte sich vor wie Obi-Wan im Licht des zweiten Sonnenuntergangs seine Katas vollführte.

 

 


	17. 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es würde eben so lange dauern, wie es dauerte.
> 
>  
> 
>  _Jedi und ihre Weisheiten,_ dachte sie und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Wie konnte Obi-Wan nur so zuversichtlich sein? Er schien tatsächlich zu denken, dass, wenn es erst soweit war, sie wissen würde was sie tun musste. Dabei hatte sie vom Kinderkriegen genauso viel Ahnung wie er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten, meine lieben Leser. Hier also ein etwas größeres Update :) Viel Spaß beim lesen. 
> 
> Die Geburt basiert auf meinen eigenen Erfahrungen. Das Rating wird ab hier etwas hochgesetzt, für die folgenden Kapitel. Bitte schaut auch in die Tags.

**16.**

 

Der neunte Monat kam und Padmé wartete. Sie fieberte dem Ereignis entgegen. Die Ungeduld, Angst und Vorfreude die sie empfand vermischten sich zu einem immer nagendem Gefühlsbrunnen und machte ihre schlaflosen Nächte noch länger. 

 

Sie wollte nicht mehr. Padmé wollte ihre Kinder endlich im Arm halten. Sie wollte sich wieder einigermaßen bewegen und ihre Füße sehen können und nicht ständig an Sodbrennen leiden.

 

Alle vertrösteten sie. Es würde eben so lange dauern, wie es dauerte. 

 

_ Jedi und ihre Weisheiten, _ dachte sie und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. Wie konnte Obi-Wan nur so zuversichtlich sein? Er schien tatsächlich zu denken, dass, wenn es erst soweit war, sie wissen würde was sie tun musste. Dabei hatte sie vom Kinderkriegen genauso viel Ahnung wie er. 

 

Als es soweit war saß sie, wie fast jeden Abend, auf der Couch, die Füße auf Obi-Wans Beine gestützt und döste vor sich hin. Obi-Wan hatte wohl gerade etwas gesagt und sie musste auch geantwortet haben, da sie in diesem Moment plötzlich abbrach und sich aufsetzte und versuchte den plötzlichen Schmerz der Wehe auszuatmen, die sie nun traf. 

 

„Eine Vorwehe?“ fragte er besorgt und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. 

 

Das Kopfschütteln kam von selbst. Sie hatte Vera bei einem ihrer Besuche gefragt woran sie die Wehen erkennen würde. Sie hatte ihr geantwortet, dass es sich anders anfühlen würde. Der Schmerz sie innehalten lassen würde. 

 

Damals hatte ihr diese Antwort nicht genügt, aber jetzt wusste sie wovon Vera gesprochen hatte. Diese Wehen hier  _ waren _ anders. 

 

„Es geht los.“ Obi-Wan schien etwas sagen zu wollen, vielleicht ob sie wirklich sicher war, doch nach einem Blick in ihr Gesicht ließ er es bleiben. 

 

Die Verunsicherung die sie für einen Moment auf seinen Zügen erkennen konnte spiegelte die ihre wieder. Doch wie jedes Mal wenn sie einen Blick hinter seine Maske werfen durfte, brachte er sie kurz darauf wieder an den angestammten Platz. Er strahlte nichts als Ruhe und Sicherheit aus. 

 

Padmé wollte das auch.  _ Er darf jetzt nicht gehen! _

 

„Ich hole Beru.“ sagte er stattdessen und sie ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie verkrampft fest, als er versuchte aufzustehen. 

 

„Ihr könnt jetzt nicht gehen!“ Sie umklammerte seinen Unterarm. 

 

„Padmé." Seine Stimme war ruhig, vertrauensvoll. "Ich muss Mrs Balinnen holen. Ich schicke Beru hinunter.“ 

 

„Ich... Ich habe Angst.“ flüsterte sie plötzlich mit weit aufgerissen Augen. 

 

Der Jedi sah Padmé mit klarem Blick an. „In ein paar Stunden werdet ihr Euch nicht mal mehr daran erinnern.“ 

 

Sie war sich nicht so sicher. Es klang wie eine Plattitüde, doch sie ließ von seinem Arm ab. Sein Blick schien ihr zu sagen das er wieder kommen würde. 

 

_ Das will ich doch hoffen.  _

 

Die Minuten die sie allein auf der Couch saß, kamen ihr vor wie Stunden. Als die Wehe vorbei war, entschied sie sich dafür aufzustehen und in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Beru kam ihr in der Tür entgegen, nahm ihren Arm, lächelte sie an und sagte, dass es ja auch endlich Zeit würde. Das entlockte Padmé ein heiseres Lachen. 

 

Es fühlte sich gut an im Raum auf und ab zu laufen und so tat sie das eine ganze Zeit lang. Zwischendurch setzte sie sich und Beru saß neben ihr, tätschelte ihre Hand und fragte sie wie sie sich fühle, versicherte ihr dass alles gut werden würde. Padmé hörte nicht zu. Sie war an einem Ort ohne Zeit. Das einzige das diesen seltsamen Zustand unterbrach waren die Wehen. So musste sich die Ruhe vor dem Sturm anfühlen _. _

 

In der Stunde, die Padmé und Beru auf Vera warteten, platzte ihre Fruchtblase und die Wehen wurden heftiger. 

 

Vera Balinnen war eine erfahrene Hebamme, selbst wenn man es ihr nicht ansah. In dem Moment als sie Padmés Zimmer betrat, war sie nicht wiederzuerkennen. Ihr sonst offenen, strähnig blondes Haar war nun in einem festen Dutt an ihrem Kopf zusammengebunden und ihr sonst feixendes Lachen war von einem Lächeln abgelöst das Padmé beruhigte.

 

Sie war erstaunt zu hören das die Fruchtblase bereits geplatzt war und bereitete Padmé mit ruhiger Stimme darauf vor das es wahrscheinlich eine schnelle und heftige Geburt würde. 

 

Vera schickte Beru Wasser und Handtücher holen. Beru verschwand von ihrer Seite und nahm Ethne mit, während Vera Obi-Wan bat ihre Tasche neben dem Bett abzustellen und zu gehen. 

 

Obi-Wan stellte die Tasche neben das Bett und warf Padmé einen fragenden Blick zu, als versuche er herauszufinden ob es tatsächlich auch ihr Wunsch war das er ging. Mehr als einmal hatte sich Padmé über Veras Art bei ihm beschwert und verflucht das sie die einzige Hebamme auf Tatooine war. 

 

„Bleib.“ Padmé streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Geh nicht.“ 

 

„Er wird nur stören.“ sagte Vera mit Blick auf ihn und packte einige Dinge aus ihrer Tasche. Sie wandte sich diesmal ganz an Obi-Wan, der sie unbewegt ansah. „Männer haben bei Geburten nichts zu suchen.“ 

 

Padmé presste ihre Arme auf die Matratze und richtete sich auf. 

 

„Das er bleibt war keine Bitte.“ Ihr Ton ließ Vera aufhorchen, eine ihrer dünnen Brauen bog sich fragend in die sonst so glatte Stirn. Padmé war klar, dass Vera es nicht gewöhnt war dass man ihr widersprach. 

 

Obi-Wan würde bleiben. Er achtete nicht länger auf Vera, die kopfschüttelnd zu sich selbst sprach. Der Jedi ergriff Padmés Hand ohne zu zögern. 

 

Die Wehen wurden stärker und stärker und bald schon brauchte Padmé ihre ganze Konzentration um sie fort zu atmen. 

Padmé versuchte zu liegen, doch die Haltung erschien ihr unnatürlich und Vera stimmte ihr lachend zu das nur die Privilegierten der Kern-Welten ihre Kinder liegend gebaren. 

 

„Hock' dich vor's Bett.“ schlug sie vor und Padmé folgte ihrer Anweisung ohne etwas zu erwidern. 

 

Der Jedi glitt hinter sie, so dass ihr Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper ruhte, was ihr gleichermaßen Halt und Kraft gab. Es erstaunte Padmé wie beruhigt sie sich dadurch fühlte, dass Obi-Wan in ihrer Nähe war. Er gab ihr die nötige Sicherheit um nicht jetzt bereits ungeduldig zu pressen, sondern die Wehen zuzulassen. 

 

Ihr Erinnerungen waren nicht klar, alles schien zu verschwimmen. Alles was in diesem Zustand etwas bedeutete war der Schmerz der Geburt, auf den sie sich vollkommen konzentrierte. Nach wie vor umklammerte sie Obi-Wans Hand. Sie würde nicht los lassen und er würde ihr seine Hilfe nicht verwehren. 

 

Das erste Kind war ein Mädchen, mit dunklen nassen Haaren auf dem Kopf und so laut schreiend, dass es Padmé für einen Augenblick aus ihrer Traumwelt holte. Das Mädchen forderte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und nicht weniger. Vera die vor ihr auf dem Boden zwischen ihren Beinen kniete hielt das Baby hoch, so dass sie sie sehen konnte. Padmé blickte Obi-Wan sprachlos an, der ebenso ergriffen schien. 

 

Seine Augen waren geweitet, sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Padmé dachte darüber nach ob dies das erst Mal sein konnte das sie ihn sprachlos sah. 

 

Dann schnitt Vera die Nabelschnur durch und gab das schreiende Bündel Beru. Noch bevor Padmé protestieren konnte, spürte sie eine erneute Wehe. 

 

Diesmal war es einfacher und schneller. Der Nachzügler war ein Junge, ein wenig kleiner als das Mädchen und er hatte im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester kein Haar, schrie aber ebenso laut wie sie. 

 

Padmé spürte wie die letzte Energie aus ihr floh und sie eine bleierne Erschöpfung überfiel. Tränen liefen ihr über das schweißnasse Gesicht, als Vera ihr beide Kinder in die Arme legte. Es waren Tränen der Erschöpfung und Freude.

 

Wenn sie eines ihrer Kinder später fragen würde, wie sich anfühlte ein neues Leben auf die Welt zu bringen, würde sie jedes Mal das gleiche antworten:  _ Unglaublich. _

 

Letztendlich würde Obi-Wan recht behalten, schon jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr an die Angst und den Schmerz erinnern den sie durchlebt hatte, denn alles was nun zählte waren die beiden Babys in ihren Armen. Ihre warmen kleinen Körper, die so bekannt und doch so fremd waren. Es fiel ihr schwer etwas anderes anzusehen. Als sie begannen nach Milch zu saugen verzog Padmé einen Moment den Mund, das Gefühl war fremd und beinahe schmerzhaft.

 

„Ich bin so glücklich.“ sagte sie atemlos und Obi-Wan strich ihr mit einem Tuch über die schweißnasse Stirn.

 

„Ihr habt jedes recht glücklich zu sein.“ Sie sah sein Lächeln nicht, da sie noch immer die Zwillinge anblickte, doch sie konnte es in seiner Stimme hören. 

 

Erschöpft durch die Anstrengungen der Geburt lag sie in seinen Armen, während sie dem Jungen dabei zu sahen, wie er es vorzog nach seiner ersten Mahlzeit an ihrer Brust einzuschlafen und dem Mädchen, wie es sie mit großen blauen Augen zurück blickte, während sie gierig nach der Milch saugte. 

 

Obi-Wan legte seine Hand ganz zärtlich auf den Kopf des Mädchens und strich über das feine Haar. 

 

Padmé schloss die Augen. Bevor sie einschlief spürte sie warmen Atem an ihrer Schläfe, das Kitzeln eines Bartes, weiche Haut und warme Lippen. Ein wortloser Lob, Anerkennung für ihre harte Arbeit. 

 

Dann: Schlaf. 

 

 

 


	18. 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Zwillinge waren kaum sechs Wochen alt, als sie von der Lars Farm zum Johnson Anwesen umsiedelten.

 

**17.**

 

Padmés Leben verfiel nach der Entbindung in einen viel einfacheren Trott. Alles erschien allein dadurch leichter, dass sie nicht mehr einen riesigen Bauch vor sich her trug, der sie behinderte und alles umständlicher zu machen schien. 

 

Außerdem hatte sie ja Obi-Wan. 

 

Dies anzuerkennen wurde nun nach der Geburt einfacher. Während der Entbindung hatte sie nicht einmal an Anakin gedacht. Er hatte keinen Platz in dem Raum gehabt, den Vera, Ethne, Beru und vor allem Obi-Wan für sie geschaffen hatten. 

 

Alles was wichtig gewesen war, war die Hand die ihre drückte, wenn es fast unmöglich erschienen war die Wehe durchzustehen.

 

Anakins Geist war in dieser Nacht weit weg gewesen. Sie hatte mehr gebraucht als den Gedanken an einen Verstorbenen. Die dargebotene Hand ihres Freundes, sein ruhiger Herzschlag an ihrem Rücken, die ruhigen Worte - all das hatte es ihr einfacher gemacht. 

 

Und auch jetzt machte er es ihr einfacher. Er sah tagsüber nach den Zwillingen, wenn sie zu müde war, weil sie in der Nacht kein Auge zu getan hatte. Er passte auf sie auf, wiegte sie in den Schlaf und wechselte Windeln. 

 

Die Namen der Zwillinge hatten sie gemeinsam ausgewählt: Sie nannten den Jungen Luke, nach ihrem Großvater und das Mädchen Leia, nach einer großen Jedi Meisterin. 

 

Die Zwillinge waren kaum sechs Wochen alt, als sie von der Lars Farm zum Johnson Anwesen umsiedelten. Obi-Wan hatte recht gehabt. Es war groß und Padmé sah sofort ein, dass es besser sein würde, nur die Nordräume um die Küche herum zu nutzen. Ein großer Wohnraum, an dessen Ende eine kleine Treppe, eine Erhöhung hinauf in die Küche führte. Padmés Zimmer lag am Ende einer kleinen Seitenhalle, die einige kleinere Zimmer beherbergte, unter denen auch Obi-Wans Zimmer war. 

 

Sie brauchte erstaunlich lange um sich an die neue Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Aber nach einer Zeit fühlte es sich natürlicher an hier zu leben, als auf der Lars Farm. Bald erschreckte sie sich auch nicht mehr, wenn sie zu Beru nach einem langen Besuch sagte, dass sie jetzt ‚nach Hause‘ gehen würde. 

 

Vielleicht war es zu dieser Zeit, als Padmé das erste Mal ein Gedanke traf, für den sie vollkommen unvorbereitet und ahnungslos gewesen war. Zum ersten Mal seit Obi-Wan sie in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, kam es ihr in den Sinn, dass es sein konnte, dass sie ihre Kinder _ nicht allein großziehen würde.  _

 

Sie stand still in der Tür zum Wohnraum und sah Obi-Wan dabei zu, wie er Leia in den Schlaf wog. Im Haus trug er meist nur eines dieser dünnen Leinenhemden und sie konnte genau den Fleck sehen wo Leia bis vor kurzem noch mit offenem Mund auf seine Schulter gesabbert hatte. 

 

Ihre Tochter hatte den Jedi sofort in ihr kleines Herz geschlossen. Vielleicht war es Einbildung, doch sie glaubte zu bemerken das sie ruhiger wurde wenn der Jedi sie auf den Arm nahm. Das sie oftmals schneller einschlief, sobald er ihr leise Geschichten erzählte. Obi-Wan tat das ganze mit einem Achselzucken ab und erklärte das es vielleicht nur etwas mit seiner Stimme zu tun hatte. Einige Padawane, erklärte er schmunzelnd, hätten ihm auf jedenfalls versichert das er sehr einschläfernd sein konnte. 

 

Leia schrie gern und fiel. Obi-Wan nannte es das 'Skywalker Temperament'. Luke hingegen war ruhig und schlief beinahe die ganze Zeit. Er war unkompliziert, wofür Padmé ihn liebte. 

 

Es ist so eine Sache mit einer plötzlichen Erkenntnis; Man erfährt nichts neues, man realisiert nur etwas, was man vorher nicht auf diese Weise wahrgenommen hat.

 

Obi-Wan legte Leia gerade zurück in die Wiege und blickte mit dem liebevollsten Blick auf die Zwillinge nieder. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, das dies hier ihre  _ Familie  _ war. Das Obi-Wan an genau dem Platz stand, an dem sie Anakin hatte sehen wollen. 

 

Sie konnte sich ihren jungen Ehemann gut vorstellen wie er Grimassen für die Kinder zog oder wie er ihnen ein Lied sang. Für einen Moment stand Anakins Geist direkt neben Obi-Wan und sie lächelten beide. Die Tränen ließen das Bild verschwimmen und zurück blieb der ältere der beiden Jedi. Doch das Bild das er abgab machte sie nicht weniger glücklich, was sie überrascht und verwirrt feststellte. 

 

Obi-Wan liebte ihre Kinder. Er behandelte sie so liebevoll und fürsorglich, als wären sie seine eigenen.

 

Die Frage drängte sich auf, ob Obi-Wan noch in fünf Jahren, in zehn Jahren hier sein würde. Ob er ihre Kinder dann immer noch ins Bett bringen würde, wenn sie nicht da war um es selbst zu tun.

 

Padmé stellte ängstlich und glücklich zugleich fest, dass sie wollte, dass er in fünf Jahren, in zehn Jahren und darüber hinaus, bei ihnen war. Dass sie nicht nur wollte, dass er für ihre Kinder da war, sondern auch für Padmé selbst. 

 

Dass sie vielleicht, mit der Zeit auch für ihn da sein könnte. Würde er sie lassen. 

 

Das sie ihm vielleicht einen Teil seiner schweren Bürde abnehmen konnte. 

 

Der Gedanke erschien ihr beinahe ketzerisch.

 

_ Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, Padmé. _ dachte sie und presste ihre Hand auf ihr Herz. Holte einmal, zweimal und dann ein drittes Mal Luft. 

 

Er sah schließlich von der Wiege auf und fragte sie ob alles in Ordnung sei. Wahrscheinlich spürte er ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle. 

 

Padmé log. Natürlich war alles in Ordnung. Was sollte schon sein?

 

Er erwiderte nichts sondern sah sie nur für einen Augenblick lang an, schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ob sie ein Teil davon war? Ob auch er solch verwirrende Gedanken hatte?  _ Wahrscheinlich nicht, _ beantwortete sie sofort ihre eigene Frage, schließlich war er ein Jedi. 

 

Jedi waren nicht verwirrt oder darüber im unklaren was sie tun sollten. Nun, zumindest nicht die Guten und wenn doch, dann meditierten sie, bis sich ihnen eine Antwort eröffnete. So wie es Obi-Wan tat.

 

 

 

 


	19. 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken das Ben viel mehr ihr Freund war, als es Meister Kenobi, der Jedi, je hätte sein können.

**18.**

 

Padmé würde sich immer mit einem Lächeln an die Monate erinnern die nun folgen sollten. 

 

Monate in denen sie lernte eine Hausfrau zu sein, eine Mutter und eine Freundin. Monate in denen sie soviel lächelte und lachte wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Monate in denen sie ein zu Hause aufbaute und gleichzeitig eines geschenkt bekam. 

 

Es war nicht immer einfach mit dem Jedi zusammen zu leben, aber sie wusste auch, dass das Gleiche auch für sie galt. Sie stritten sich, diskutieren, neckten einander und machten ihre kleinen Scherze auf Kosten des anderen. 

 

Sie waren stillschweigenden übereingekommen, dass die Titel neben der Tür abgelegt wurden. Schließlich gab es hier, in der Wüste, niemanden den sie mit dem Einhalten des Protokolls beeindrucken konnten. 

 

Sie verfiel in die Angewohnheit ihn Ben zu rufen, da alle anderen das auch taten, nur in den ruhigen Stunden wenn sie ganz sicher allein waren, nannte sie ihn Obi-Wan. 

Doch Ben war ein guter, starker Name und er passte zu ihm. 

 

Etwas anderes war ihr auch nicht mehr möglich, nachdem sie die Intimität der Geburt miteinander geteilt hatten. 

 

Sie konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken das Ben viel mehr ihr Freund war, als es Meister Kenobi, der Jedi, je hätte sein können. 

 

Auch wenn sie nicht darüber sprachen, hatte sie doch das Gefühl das sich auch für ihn etwas geändert hatte. Er war ebenfalls dazu übergegangen sie bei ihrem Rufnamen zu nennen, auch wenn sie allein waren. Kein M'lady mehr, kein höfisches Getue.

 

Padmé glaubte fast, dass sie so glücklich war wie es ihr möglich war. Sie stellte fest, dass sie sich geborgen und sicher fühlte. Dass sie liebte und geliebt wurde. 

 

Die Tage vergingen in gleichmäßiger Eintönigkeit, doch es gab Padmé die Möglichkeit zu heilen. Die ersten Wochen verbrachte sie fast ausschließlich stillend oder schlafend. Obi-Wan half ihr wo er nur konnte. Sie lernten beide langsam was es bedeutete sich um Säuglinge zu kümmern. 

 

Die ersten Male war es Schlafmangel gewesen, bald darauf Pragmatismus um überhaupt etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen und letztendlich wurde es vollkommen normal das alle vier in einem Bett schliefen. Der Anblick Obi-Wans, wenn sie am frühen Morgen aufwachte, mit einem der beiden Zwillinge auf seiner Brust schlafend stimmte sie erstaunlich emotional. Es hatte etwas Anrührendes, das ihr die Kehle zuschnürte und Tränen in die Augen trieb. 

 

_ Nur die Hormone,  _ dachte sie und wandte sich Luke zu, der unruhig neben ihr strampelte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit und seine Milch verlangte. 

 

Wenn ihre Körper des Nachts in der Kälte manches Mal näher zusammenrückten und sie dann des morgens in seinen Armen erwachte, so konnte Padmé daran nichts verwerfliches sehen. Sie bezweifelte stark das Obi-Wan ihr gegenüber lüsterne Gedanken hatte. Seine Berührungen hatten nichts Sexuelles. 

 

Trotzdem spürte sie bald eine unangenehme Befangenheit zwischen sich, die ihre neue Nähe ablöste. Des Nachts kehrte er egal wie spät es war wieder in sein eigenes Bett zurück. 

 

Darauf angesprochen hielt er ihr einen langen Vortrag über die Doktrin des Jeditums. Was es bedeutete, was es beinhaltete. 

 

"Verbindungen jeder Art sind mir verboten." Er verschränkte die Arme und schürzte die Lippen. "Ich habe mich gehen lassen... Ich sollte aufmerksamer in meinem Handeln sein." 

 

Es fiel ihr schwer ihn nicht heraus zu fordern. Ihre skeptisch in die Stirn gebogene Augenbraue ignorierte er gekonnt. 

 

Niemand war ungebunden. Jede Beziehung verband auf eine Art. Und auch wenn Padmé es niemals aussprechen würde, sie glaubte das wenn mit Anakins Verlangen nach Nähe anders umgegangen worden wäre, er immer noch unter ihnen weilen würde.

 

Doch trotz allem war ihre Freundschaft tiefer geworden. Ihre Gefühle waren nicht abhängig von Berührungen. Sie wurden gespeist von emotionaler Nähe, von der Unterstützung die sie sich beide gegenseitig zusicherten, von dem Erkennen und Akzeptieren des Anderen. 

 

Dann bemerkte sie, dass etwas sich verändert hatte: Immer öfter saß Obi-Wan noch lange Zeit allein abends im Wohnraum und schien über ein schweres Problem nachzudenken, das, egal von welcher Seite er es besah nur eine Lösung zuließ. 

 

Manchmal, wenn sie ihn morgens ansah, stellte sie fest das er sie bereits beobachtete als versuche er etwas herauszufinden. 

 

Etwas stimmte nicht und sie wusste nicht was. 

 

Als er es ihr schließlich sagte, schien ihre eben erst verheilte Welt wieder aus den Angeln zu springen. 

 

Padmé sollte es langsam wissen:  _ Nichts Gutes hält ewig.  _


	20. 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Yoda suchen? Eine Rebellion aufbauen? Warum gehst du nicht gleich zu Palpatine und lässt dich umbringen?“ rief sie wütend, doch sein Gesicht war so ausdruckslos wie ein Stein. Er schien sie gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, obgleich sie vor ihm stand.
> 
>  
> 
> _Verdammter Jedi._

 

 

 

**19.**

 

Obi-Wan trug seine zweite, seine saubere Jedi-Uniform. 

 

Selbst das Lichtschwert, das er sonst in einer Tasche versteckte, trug er nun offen am Gürtel. Sein rotes Haar war exakt geschnitten und ordentlich gescheitelt, sein Bart gestutzt. 

 

„Ich habe Owen die Pacht für die nächsten zwei Jahre bezahlt.“ Sein nüchterner Tonfall war ganz und gar geschäftsmäßig. Er verschränkte die Arme, komplettierte das Bild des Jedi-Meisters den sie gekannt hatte. „Du musst dir keine Gedanken um das Geld machen. Es ist genug davon da.“ 

 

„Ich mache mir keine Gedanken um das _Geld_.“ sagte Padmé mit fester Stimme und wandte sich ab um vor ihm auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich verstehe nicht warum du gehst.“ 

 

„Mein Auftrag war es dich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das habe ich getan. Ich werde Yoda suchen und mit ihm beraten was zu tun ist." Es waren die gleichen Gründe die er ihr nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Stunde genannt hatte. Egal wie oft er es sagte, verstehen konnte sie es nicht. "Vielleicht werde ich Bail helfen eine Rebellion aufzubauen.“ 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte zu verstehen. Das war alles nur ein Traum. Padmé würde gleich aufwachen und feststellen, dass dies hier nur ein Traum war.  _ Bitte _ , betete sie zur Mondgöttin, zur Macht selbst.  _ Lass es nur einen bösen Traum sein. _

 

Doch nichts geschah. 

 

„Yoda suchen? Eine Rebellion aufbauen? Warum gehst du nicht gleich zu Palpatine und lässt dich _umbringen_?“ rief sie wütend, doch sein Gesicht war so ausdruckslos wie ein Stein. Er schien sie gar nicht wahr zu nehmen, obgleich sie vor ihm stand. 

 

_ Verdammter Jedi.  _

 

„Vielleicht ist deine Mission vorbei.“ Gab sie zu, dann schüttelte sie vehement den Kopf. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass nur weil du Obi-Wan Kenobi bist, du dich in Gefahr bringen musst. Hast du denn nie darüber nachgedacht, dass dies vielleicht auch _deine_ Chance ist?“ 

 

„Auf was?“ Die Worte kamen ohne ein Zögern und es fühlte sich an als stieße er eine Nadel in ihr Herz. 

 

Darauf würde sie nicht antworten können ohne emotional zu werden. Sie sah verletzt fort. Was könnte sie sagen was er nicht bereits wusste und verworfen hatte? Luke und Leia, Sicherheit, ihre Freundschaft:  _ Eine Familie _ . 

 

Es war schmerzlich festzustellen, dass er um all dies wusste und ihn doch nichts von diesen Dingen dazu bewegen konnten hier zu bleiben. 

 

„Was willst du beweisen?“ Selbst für ihre Ohren klang ihre Stimme verständnislos, resignierend. „Dass du noch ein Jedi bist? Ich verstehe das nicht.“

 

Sie konnte bereits die Tränen hinter ihren Liedern prickeln spüren. Diesmal würde er nicht ihre Tränen wegwischen und ihr versprechen, dass alles gut werden würde. 

 

„Padmé.“ Er schlug den Ton des ruhigen Jedi-Vermittlers an. „Sei vernünftig. Versuch mich zu verstehen.“ 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie war über das Schreien hinaus. Über das Diskutieren. Nun blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig als es zu akzeptieren. 

 

„Ist das alles denn so wenig wert?“ Sie wagte es nicht aufzusehen, hatte einen Punkt auf dem Boden fixiert. „Kann ich dich nicht einmal durch eine Bitte dazu bringen zu bleiben?“ 

 

„Padmé.“ Es war die Art wie er ihren Namen aussprach, so niedergeschlagen, dass sie wusste dass er gehen würde. Dass nichts was sie tat und sagte ihn zum umkehren bewegen würden. 

 

Dann lagen seine warmen Hände auf ihren Oberarmen und es kostete sie mehr Kraft als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte, sich nicht einfach, wie so oft zuvor, nach vorne in seine starken Arme fallen zu lassen. 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen jetzt geschlossen um sein Gesicht nicht sehen zu müssen. 

 

„Nein.“ sagte sie. 

 

_ In einer Geschichte, _ dachte Padmé und sah auf in sein Gesicht,  _ würde mir spätestens jetzt einfallen was ich sagen könnte um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er bleiben musste.  _ Doch es gab keine rettenden Worte, denn alles was ihr einfiel war, dass es selbstsüchtig war zu versuchen, dass er hier blieb. Widerstrebend fiel ihr ein das er ein Jedi war. Jedi gehörten nicht nur einem Menschen. Jedi gehörten der Galaxie. 

 

„Ich werde nicht lange fort sein.“ sagte er schließlich, mit dieser ruhigen Stimme mit der er Leia dazu brachte einzuschlafen. 

 

Sie nickte ernst. Sie hörte einen wortlosen Laut aus dem Kinderzimmer. Leia würde bald aufwachen. Was würde sie mit ihr machen, wenn Ben nicht da war? 

 

Er blickte immer noch auf sie nieder, mit Augen die beinahe die Farbe von blau schimmernden Kristallen hatten. 

 

_ Geh.  _ dachte sie halb verzweifelt, halb verärgert.  _ Warum gehst du denn nicht?  _

 

„Ich muss... Ich muss nach Leia sehen.“ 

 

Schließlich würde sie die Tränen nicht ewig zurückhalten können. Ein Schrei durchbrach die drückende Stille. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und ging hinüber zum Kinderzimmer, wo er die schreiende Leia aus ihrem Bett hob. 

 

Er streichelte die dunklen braunen Locken und redete leise auf sie ein. Das kleine Mädchen wurde ruhiger, als sei sie tatsächlich interessiert an dem was er sagte. Sie glaubte zu verstehen, dass sie Padmé keine Sorgen bereiten sollte. Innerlich verdammte sie den Jedi. 

 

„Ihr solltet nun gehen, Meister Kenobi.“ Sie trat einen Schritt vorwärts und nahm ihm das Kind aus den Armen ohne ihn zu berühren oder ihn anzusehen. 

 

Einen Moment stand er bewegungslos dort. Padmé hielt ihren Blick auf Leias Gesicht fixiert und wusste das sie bald wieder schreien würde. Ihre Frustration darüber wie abhängig sie von ihm geworden war, machte sie wütend. 

 

„Ja. Ihr habt recht, M'lady.“ Seine Stimme war heiser, als habe er Sand gegessen. Dann verbeugte er sich tief, höfisch. „Auf Wiedersehen.“

 

Sie nickte ihm zu, unfähig die Worte auszusprechen die ihr in der Kehle brannten. Und dann trat er an ihr vorbei und aus ihrem Leben hinaus.

 

Ihr Innerstes wollte nicht glauben was geschehen war. Ihre Arme fühlten sich starr an, ihre Augen trocken und ihr Magen zog sich unwillkürlich zusammen. 

 

Leia begann in diesem Moment lauthals zu schreien und für einen Augenblick hoffte sie er würde zurückkommen. Denn er musste es von draußen gehört haben. Er würde zurückkommen und wenn es nur für einige Minuten war. Nur um dafür zu Sorgen, dass Leia schlief. Sie wusste er konnte es nicht ertragen zu wissen, dass sie weinte. Aber er kam nicht und Padmé wurde die Tragweite seines Entschlusses jetzt klar. 

 

Padmé wog Leia hin und her, versuchte es mit beruhigenden Worten, aber ihre Tochter wollte nicht aufhören. Sie schrie nach ihrem Ben und er kam nicht zurück. 

 

Padmé hörte schließlich besiegt auf und begann ebenfalls zu weinen. Die Tränen die nun kamen ließen sich nicht aufhalten. Sie ließ es geschehen. Sie war zu müde die Starke zu spielen. 

 

„Wir müssen uns damit abfinden, dass er nicht wiederkommen wird.“ sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter. „Er hat schließlich recht. Ihr seid in Sicherheit, ich bin in Sicherheit. Er hat nie gesagt das er immer--“

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

Nein, Obi-Wans Mission war zu Ende. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn sein Verantwortungsgefühl länger an sie gebunden als es wirklich von Nöten gewesen wäre. Deshalb war es so wichtig das Jedis ungebunden waren- um jeden und alles hinter sich lassen zu können. Um ihre Aufgaben erfüllen zu können. Aufgaben die größer als Padmé, als er waren. 

 

Sie wischte sich die Tränen fort und stellte fest, dass Leia aufgehört hatte zu weinen und ihre Mutter aus großen Augen ansah. 

 

„Uns wird nichts geschehen. Wir sind hier sicher.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihrer kleinen Tochter und küsste ihr Haar. 

 

Doch Padmé hatte nicht mit den Tusken gerechnet. 

 

 

 


	21. 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Obi-Wan hat mir von Anfang an gesagt: Das ist dein Leben, Anakin."_ Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder, während sie das Metall anstarrte. Beinahe streckte sie die Hand danach aus. Sie gab ein kleines Geräusch von sich und schloss den Schrank.

**20.**

 

Sie war nicht allein. Natürlich nicht. 

 

Die Zwillinge waren immer bei ihr. Sie schliefen neben ihr im Bett und ihre kleinen verschlafenen Gesichter begrüßten sie morgens wenn sie aufwachte. 

 

Am Anfang hatte sie beide gleichzeitig gestillt, doch es wurde schwieriger um so älter sie wurden und jetzt, alleine, begann sie die beiden zumindest nachts abzustillen. Was ihr einige Nerven kostete. Nach einigen harten Nächten, schliefen sie danach sogar fast durch. 

 

Die beiden waren sehr aufgeweckt und seit sie krabbelten machten sie das ganze Haus unsicher. Als sie die beiden in Obi-Wans Schlafzimmer fand spürte sie wieder den Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte alle Gefühle mehr oder weniger hinfort geschoben und sich auf Luke und Leia konzentriert. 

 

Jetzt blickte sie auf das Bett und rang ihre Hände. Es sah aus als habe er es eben erst gemacht und würde heute Abend wieder kommen um dort zu schlafen. 

 

Luke und Leia hatten eine Rassel unter dem Bett gefunden, mit der sie nun spielten. Padmé ließ sich auf das Bett nieder und saß etwas teilnahmslos dort. Der Raum sah genauso aus wie vorher. Obi-Wan hatte sich kein wirkliches zuhause hier geschaffen. Nicht so wie sie, die bei jedem Einkauf auf dem Markt eine Kleinigkeit mitbrachte um diese beige Hölle etwas ansehnlicher zu machen. 

 

Die Wände waren leer, der Schrank enthielt lediglich Kleiderbügel. Sie bildete sich ein einen leichten Geruch wahrzunehmen der sie an ihn erinnerte. Plötzlich konnte sie ihn ganz genau vor sich sehen, über den kleinen Schreibtisch ihr gegenüber gebeugt, wie er etwas auf einem Flimsiplast notierte. Sie schloss die Augen und schob das Bild hinfort. 

 

Etwas unsicher öffnete sie den Nachttisch. Hatte er etwas zurück gelassen? Die Schublade und der Schrank waren leer, bis auf... Dort lag, fort geschoben und vergessen, Anakins Lichtschwert. 

 

_ "Obi-Wan hat mir von Anfang an gesagt: Das ist dein Leben, Anakin." _ Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf wieder, während sie das Metall anstarrte. Beinahe streckte sie die Hand danach aus. Sie gab ein kleines Geräusch von sich und schloss den Schrank. 

 

Dann wandte sie sich an die Kinder. 

 

„Kommt, ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen!“ Sie hob Einen nach dem Anderen hoch und trug sie behände aus dem Zimmer. An der Tür ließ sie beide hinab. Leia krabbelte voran. Luke warf ihr ein zahnloses Grinsen zu. Sie forderte ihn lächelnd auf Leia einzuholen. 

 

Dann schloss sie das Zimmer endgültig ab und ließ den Schlüssel in ihre Tasche gleiten. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vera besuchte sie auch. Padmé verstand zwar nicht wieso, da die beiden Frauen sich nicht wirklich verstanden, sagte aber nichts. Als sie nach Obi-Wan fragte wandte sich Padmé ab um zu sehen was Luke da unter dem Tisch tat. Sie erinnerte ihn daran vorsichtig zu sein. Dann erst sah sie die ältere, blonde Frau an, die ausnahmsweise weder lächelte noch lachte. 

 

„Er hat sein eigenes Leben.“ Padmé zuckte mit den Achseln und Vera zog die Stirn kraus. 

 

„Er ist also einfach weg? So wie Owen es gesagt hat? Einfach verschwunden?“ Vera schüttelte den Kopf. „Puh, das... Das hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht.“

 

Padmé spürte das Bedürfnis ihn zu verteidigen, aber letztendlich war es ja die Wahrheit. Sie unterdrückte das Seufzen das in ihrer Brust wartete und es ihr schwer machte zu atmen. 

 

„Ich dachte immer er sei der Vater der Zwillinge.“ meinte Vera nun ungewöhnlich ernst, die Lippen zusammengepresst. „Er hat mich nach unserem Kennenlernen zur Seite genommen und mir geraten dich nicht nach dem Vater zu fragen.“ 

 

„Hat er das?“ fragte Padmé, ihre Stimme seltsam weit weg. Sie malte sich die Szene aus. Obi-Wans ernstes, eindringliches Gesicht und Veras gespielten Schock. Beinahe musste sie Lächeln. 

 

„Wo ist der Vater?“ fragte Vera. Jetzt konnte sie ja fragen, Obi-Wan war ja nicht länger hier. 

 

„Fort.“ Padmé zupfte an einem Fetzen Haut an ihrem Nagelbett. „Tot.“

 

Dabei beließen sie es. 

 

Kurz darauf brach Vera auf. Sie tätschelte in einem Anfall ungewöhnlichen Mitgefühls Padmés Hand. Ihr war nicht klar was die andere Frau erwartete. 

 

"Sieh dich vor den Tusken vor." warnte Vera zum Abschied, bevor sie ihr Tuch um ihren Kopf und ihren Mund wickelte. 

 

Padmé war froh darum sie gehen zu sehen. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wenn die Zwillinge abends schliefen, lag Padmé oftmals noch wach und dachte über die Vergangenheit nach. 

 

Sie fragte sich wie ihr Leben mit Anakin ausgesehen hätte. Ob er wohl ein guter Vater gewesen wäre? Sie wollte die Frage gerne bejahen, war sich aber nicht sicher. 

 

Sie ergab sich in Träume, in denen Anakin noch lebte und den Orden verlassen hatte und sie ihre beiden Babies gemeinsam aufzogen. Anakin wäre vielleicht ein Pilot oder in einer der viele Sicherheitsfirmen Coruscants beschäftigt. 

 

Obi-Wan wäre der wunderbare Onkel, der ab und zu vorbei kam und ihnen ermöglichte Abends als Paar einige schöne Zweisame Momente zu erleben. Bei diesem Gedanken schlief sie letztendlich ein. 

 

In ihrem Traum spann ihr Unterbewusstsein die Fantasie weiter. Hier waren sie endlich eine richtige Familie. Nichts würde zwischen ihnen stehen. Hier waren sie glücklich. 

 

In ihrem Traum war das Licht strahlend und weich. Coruscant lag in all seiner grauen Pracht ausgestreckt hinter den Panoramafenstern. Padmé und Obi-Wan standen in der Küche und bereiteten Abendessen zu. Sie erzählten und lachten. Anakin würde bald zurück kommen. Die Zwillinge spielten im Wohnzimmer. Es war ein guter Tag. 

 

Sie hatte an ihm vorbei gehen wollen um die Schüssel zum Herd zu bringen. Das Essen wurde lediglich von seinen schnellen Reflexen gerettet, als sie in ihn stieß. Seine Hände hielten sie, während die unsichtbare Macht die Schüssel zwischen ihnen hielt. 

 

_ 'Padmé' _ , sagte er und seine Hand legte sich um ihr Handgelenk vertrauter und intimer als diese kleine Berührung vermuten ließ. Sein Daumen strich über den kleinen Knöchel des Gelenks. Sie blickte ihn an und verstand. 

 

Hier, in diesem Traum, waren seine Augen noch viel blauer. 

 

_ 'Nicht hier' _ , flüsterte sie und wusste nicht ob sie zu ihm sprach oder ihrem Unterbewusstsein. ' _ Bitte nicht hier. Das ist mein Wunschtraum, hier soll alles perfekt sein.' _

 

_ 'Padmé' _ , sagte er erneut, mit  _ dieser  _ Stimme. Die Schüssel glitt schwebend hinüber zur Anrichte. 

 

_ 'Das ist nicht richtig' _ , sagte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

_ 'Ich weiß' _ , entgegnete er.  _ 'Deshalb bin ich gegangen,  _ deshalb  _ bin ich gegangen. Ich spüre es auch. Ich--' _

 

Von draußen hörten sie Luke und Leia ihr 'Daddy'-Gebrüll anstimmen, Anakins lautes Lachen drang zu ihnen hinüber und sie und Obi-Wan fuhren auseinander, als haben sie sich aneinander verbrannt. 

 

Padmé wachte mit klopfendem Herzen auf, doch alles war still. Die kleinen warmen Körper ihrer Kinder lagen neben ihr in der Dunkelheit. Ruhig atmend schliefen Luke und Leia. Sie wandte sich von ihnen ab und lag einfach nur müde und resigniert dort. Sie fühlte sich betrogen und versuchte zu weinen, doch keine Tränen kamen.

 

Nicht einmal ihre Träume waren sicher. 

 

Immer wieder hörte sie Obi-Wans Stimme:  _ 'Deshalb bin ich gegangen.' _

 

Als sie wieder einschlief, blieben weitere Träume jedoch aus. Keiner der beiden Männer tauchte wieder auf. Stattdessen umfing sie wunderbare Schwärze die sich an sie schmiegte wie ein vertrauter Liebhaber.

 

Sie hieß es willkommen. Vergessen wartete auf der anderen Seite. Doch nur bis zum nächsten morgen. Immer nur bis zum nächsten morgen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Owen hatte sie gewarnt. 

 

Mehr als einmal hatte er ihr gesagt das sie aufpassen sollte ob man sie beobachtete. Wenn sie auch nur das Gefühl hatte sie entweder via Holo anrief oder zu ihnen kam. 

 

Sie hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden im Laufe der letzten Woche einfach ignoriert, auf ihre innere Unruhe geschoben. Es als Paranoia abgetan. Das war leichtsinnig gewesen und würde ihren Kindern und ihr nun vielleicht das Leben kosten.

 

Luke hatte an diesem Nachmittag mehr geschrien als sonst. Er war ein einfaches Baby, ganz anders als seine Schwester und so war dieses Verhalten sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn. Es beunruhigte und frustrierte sie. Als er schließlich aufhörte zu schreien, stand sie noch einige Zeit an der Wiege und sah auf Luke nieder, der sich unruhig hin und her wandte.

 

Seine blauen Augen sahen sie wach und ernst an, immer noch still. Es war als wolle er ihr etwas sagen. Sie spürte etwas in ihrem Inneren. Kein Bild oder Wort, ein Gefühl, eine Ahnung die sie erreichte.  _ Kann das sein?  _

 

Sie konnte nicht genau sagen was sie aufschreckte. Ein Geräusch? Eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel? Vielleicht war es die verheißungsvolle Stille um sie herum, als hätte die Macht buchstäblich den Atem angehalten. 

 

_ Die Tusken.  _ Sie wusste es so genau, das sie die Angst einige Sekunden lang lähmte. 

 

Was sollte sie tun? Es waren nur einige Sekunden, bis sie Luke und Leia in ihre Arme riss und zur Tür hetzte. Etwas bewegte sich am Ende des Flurs. Sie waren still und leise, wollten sie wahrscheinlich überraschen. 

 

Mit eisernem Kampfgeist dachte Padmé an den Phaser der in der Küche im Schrank lag und verdammte sich selbst. Womit konnte sie ihre Kinder und sich sonst noch schützen? Dann fiel es ihr ein.  _ Das Lichtschwert! _

 

Schnell huschte sie hinüber zu ihrem Nachttisch und nahm den Zimmerschlüssel aus der Schublade. Sie presste die Babies an sich und schlich aus ihrem Zimmer hinüber zu Obi-Wans Schlafzimmer. 

 

Es war schwierig den Schlüssel in Schloss zu bekommen mit zwei Babies auf dem Arm, doch die beiden hielten ungewöhnlich still, als spürten sie das etwas nicht richtig war. 

 

In dem Moment in dem sie die zwei Gestalten am anderen Ende des Flures sehen konnte, gab die Tür nach. Sie schloss sie von innen ab, hechtete hinüber zum Schrank und legte ihre Kinder hinein und schloss die Schranktür mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden. Besser das sie im Dunkeln im Schrank lagen als das sie sahen was gleich geschehen würde. Besser sie erstickten, als in die Hände der Tusken zu fallen. 

 

Padmé lief hinüber zum Schreibtisch und schob diesen vor die Tür, dann erst riss sie den Nachttisch auf, die Lade fiel ihr geradewegs auf dem Boden. Draußen versuchten die beiden Tusken-Krieger die Tür aufzubrechen. Sie hörte ihr Grunzen. 

 

_ Bitte lass das Lichtschwert noch funktionieren,  _ bat sie inständig und legte ihre zitternden Hände um das kühle Metall. Surrend durchbrach die Klinge die graue Dunkelheit, die Hitze die die Waffe absonderte hatte Padmé nicht erwartet. 

 

In einem letzte Moment bevor die Hölle losbrach verfluchte sie Obi-Wan Kenobi.  _ Wo immer du auch bist,  _ dachte sie wutentbrannt und legte ihre Hände noch enger um den Schwertschaft,  _ du solltest froh sein das du weit entfernt von mir bist.  _

 

Die Tür flog auf und löschte alle weiteren Gedanken. 

 

Sie waren schnell. Schneller als man es ihnen zutrauen würde. Aber sie waren auch erstaunt über die Waffe und hielten inne um sie zu umkreisen. Padmé schwenkte das Schwert vor sich und viel in eine Kampfhaltung die sie oftmals bei Obi-Wan gesehen hatte, die es ihr ermöglichte wenn nötig nach beiden ausholen zu können. 

 

Der Schweiß rann über Padmés Gesicht. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Atem war laut und zu schnell. 

"Ihr kennt dieses Schwert, oder?" Sie schwang das Lichtschwert hin und her, es surrte gefährlich. 

 

Die Tusken verstanden sie natürlich nicht. Aber sie sahen einander kurz an, als wollten sie sich vergewissern das der Plan noch stand. 

 

"Das ist das Schwert mit dem mein Ehemann einen eurer Stämme abgeschlachtet hat." Wieder das hypnotische Surren. "Und solltest ihr mir oder den meinen etwas tun so werde ich euch abschlachten." 

 

Sie war sich sicher das die beiden die Worte verstanden. 

 

Dann wieder einer dieser seltsamen Momente in denen alles inne hielt: 

Die beiden stürmten auf sie zu und sie hob wie wild auf den Nächstbesten ein. Einen traf sie am Arm, den anderen flüchtig am Knie. Sie heulten beide auf. Der den sie am Arm getroffen hatte, hatte sich schnell erholt und schlug sie Mitten ins Gesicht. Nicht eine Ohrfeige, stellte Padmé mit ringenden Ohren fest, sondern ein richtiger Faustschlag. 

 

Sie ging zu Boden, das Schwert immer noch in ihren steifen Fingern, sie war sich sicher das sie sich einige Strähnen Haar abgesäbelt hatte. Zumindest stank es ekelerregend nach verbranntem Horn. Ohne zu denken schlug sie nach dem der ihr am nächsten war. Schmerzensschreie in der Dunkelheit.

 

Dann fiel die blaue Klinge außer Reichweite und einer von ihnen war auf ihr und riss ihr das Oberteil auf. So fest sie konnte rammte sie ihm den Handteller auf den Kehlkopf. Er fiel jaulend von ihr ab, doch der Andere war bereits wieder da. 

 

Sie rief die Göttin Shiraya an ihr Kraft zu geben. 

 

Das Schwert lag fast in Reichweite und zeigte ihr das der Jammernde neben ihnen am Boden kauerte und seinen Beinstumpf hielt. Sie hatte ihn also tatsächlich erwischt. 

 

Das blaue Licht machte den Anderen über ihr zu einem Dämon. 

Sie trat nach ihm und entwand sich seinen Klauen. Mit unerwarteter Schnelle warf sie sich auf das Schwert. Abwesend spürte sie wie er ihren Rock zerriss. Sie musste versuchen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Der Tuske presste sie nun mit seinem ganzen Gewicht hinab und schlug die Waffe endgültig aus ihrer Hand. Das Licht war verloschen.

 

Irgendwo weit weg wusste sie was passieren würde und auch wenn das schrecklich war, dachte sie teilnahmslos, so war es doch nicht das Schlimmste. Der Gedanke Leia und Luke zu verlieren war es der sie aus ihrer Starre riss und ihr Energie verlieh. 

 

Sie schlug wie wild um sich. Es gab keinen Platz für gut ausgefeilte Kampf-Techicken. Es ging um Leben und Tod. Und so kämpfte sie in diesem Moment auch. 

 

Eine wild gewordene Manka-Löwin, die ihre Jungen um jeden Preis schützen musste. 

 

Das Messer bekam sie zu greifen, als der Tuske über ihr an seiner Hose herumnestelte und sein Geschlecht hinaus holte. Padmé stach sofort auf ihn ein. Das Blut ergoss sich so schnell über sie das sie wusste das er sterben würde. 

 

Sie kroch hinüber wo sie das Lichtschwert vermutete. Hier musste es sein. Irgendwo hier. Ihre zitternden Hände suchten nach dem Schwert.  _ Shiraya, Kraft! _

 

Als sie es fand und es wieder zum Leben erweckte, machte sie nicht den gleichen Fehler wie das erste Mal und hackte in den Körper des Tusken dem sie bereits das Bein abgesäbelt hatte, bevor sie das Schwert zurückzog und dem am Boden liegenden den Gnadenstoß versetzte. Das war der Moment in dem sie sich vergaß. Immer wieder stach sie auf ihn ein, bis ihre Arme weh taten, ihr Bewusstsein zurück kehrte. Sie sank in sich zusammen. Das Licht erlosch. War wahrscheinlich auch gut so, sonst hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich die Hände an der Klinge verbannt, als sie zu Boden sank. 

 

Einige Sekunden lang lag sie schluchzend in der Dunkelheit am Boden. Padmé war halbnackt und voller Blut. Ihre Hände pochten vor Schmerz von den Schlägen, ihre Fingernägel waren abgebrochen, als sie diese in die Haut ihrer Angreifer gekrallt hatte. Doch am schlimmsten war das Gefühl in ihrem Gesicht und doch--

 

Sie raffte sich auf und kroch zum Schrank um nach ihren Kindern zu sehen. Sie erhellte das Innere in dem sie die blaue Klinge hoch hielt. In dem Moment in dem sie Luke und Leia erblickte im Licht des Schwertes, entfuhr ihr ein freudiges, verzweifeltes Geräusch. 

 

Beide Kinder waren wach und sahen sie aus dunklen, wissenden Augen an, als hätten sie bereits alles gesehen. Als wären sie Zeugen eines weit schlimmeren, weit dunkleren Universums gewesen. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie ließ das Schwert achtlos fallen und riss ihre Kinder an sich. 

 

Eine ganze Weile saß Padmé noch am Boden, zwischen den zwei toten Tusken und wiegte ihre Kinder in ihren Armen.

 

 

 


	22. 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie sahen so unbesorgt aus. So unschuldig. Sie hatten keine Ahnung was um sie herum vor sich ging. Wie ihre Mutter sich fühlte. Padmé war dankbar für ihre Unbedarftheit. Darüber das sie sich an nichts erinnern würden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wir sind bei Buch Drei angekommen. Hier beginnt der richtige Obidala Schmoop. Du bist gewarnt! Bitte immer auf die Tags achten bezüglich Warnungen, Kinks und so.

**Buch Drei: _Gemeinsam_**

 

 

 

**21.**

 

Padmé starrte bewegungslos auf den Horizont, wo langsam die erste Sonne Tatooines in den strahlendsten Farben über der Wüste aufging und den Sand in rote flimmernde Hitze verwandelte.

 

Der Wind, der aus der Wüste kam und über sie fegte, war um diese Zeit immer noch kühl und sie hatte einen Mantel um ihre schmalen Schultern geschlungen. 

 

Leia hatte sie schon vor einer Stunde mit ihren Schreien geweckt und Padmé hatte seitdem nicht mehr schlafen können. Stattdessen stand sie hier und beobachtete den Aufgang der Sonnen. Sie konnte ihren Unwillen gegenüber diesem Planeten beinahe körperlich spüren.

 

Sie würde sich nie an diesen Ort gewöhnen können. 

 

Padmés hing ihren Gedanken nach. Es waren keine ängstlichen oder ungeduldigen Gedanken mehr, die ihr durch den Kopf liefen. Es waren kleine Gedanken: Ob Leia vielleicht zahnte und deshalb so viel schrie? Oder ob sie die Wäsche vielleicht jetzt schon waschen sollte und nicht erst nach dem Frühstück? Oder ob Owen sie vielleicht das nächste Mal nach Mos Eisley mitnehmen würde, damit sie Stoff kaufen konnte um Kleidung für sie Zwillinge nähen zu können? 

 

Fragen von denen sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie beantwortet werden würden. Fragen, die sie selbst beantworten konnte. 

 

„Padmé! Willst du nichts frühstücken?“ Es war Beru, die gute Seele, die auf der Treppe stand und nach ihr rief. Sie sah ein wenig verunsichert aus, als sie hinzufügte: „Du solltest nicht allein hier draußen sein.“ 

 

Padmé erwiderte nichts und folgte Beru ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen ins Haus. Beru redete über irgend etwas belangloses und schien zufrieden damit zu sein keine Antwort zu bekommen. In letzter Zeit antwortete sie kaum noch. 

 

In der Küche war es wärmer, aber das trübe Morgenlicht schien noch an allem zu hängen. Owen und Cliegg redeten über die Anschaffung einer Maschine die Owen auf dem Markt entdeckt hatte. 

 

Padmé verspürte keinen Hunger, aß aber pflichtschuldig die Hälfte von dem was Beru ihr aufgetragen hatte. Sie musste schließlich bei Kräften bleiben, schließlich stillte sie die Zwillinge noch. Beru sagte etwas und lächelte. Padmé erwiderte ihr Lächeln halbherzig. 

 

Beru tat ihrem Mann noch mehr auf den Teller und Padmé füllte die Becher nach. Man lachte als Cliegg etwas sagte und Padmé war froh, dass sie aufgestanden war um eine neue Flasche aufzumachen, damit niemand sah das ihr Lächeln nicht echt war. 

 

Sie half Beru beim Abräumen und Abwaschen. Die Teller fühlten sich warm unter ihren kühlen Fingern an. Dann entschuldigte sie sich und sah nach ihren Kindern, die im Wohnraum schliefen. 

 

Luke lag auf dem Bauch, seiner Schwester zugewandt und hielt einen Zipfel ihres Kleidchens fest, während er an seinem Daumen nuckelte. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten eine Art blonden Flaum bekommen, den sie nun leicht berührte.

Leia lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund aus dem ein wenig Speichel lief. 

 

Sie sahen so unbesorgt aus. So unschuldig. Sie hatten keine Ahnung was um sie herum vor sich ging. Wie ihre Mutter sich fühlte. Padmé war dankbar für ihre Unbedarftheit. Darüber das sie sich an nichts erinnern würden. 

 

Padmé spürte wie sich ihr Herz beschleunigte, als die Erinnerungen sie zu überschwemmen drohten. Ihre Hand hatte sich um das Bettgitter geschlossen, ihr Herz raste. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Atmung. 

 

_ Nein, _ dachte sie und versuchte dem Zittern ihrer Hand Einhalt zu gebieten.  _ Erinnerungen können mir nichts anhaben. _

 

Betäubt setzte sie sich auf den Hocker neben der Wiege und berührte die warmen Gesichter ihrer Kinder. Sie lebten. Sie waren hier bei ihr. Und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihnen je etwas geschah. 

 

_ Sicher _ , dachte sie.  _ Sie waren sicher.  _

 

Das war Padmés neues Mantra geworden. Irgendwann würde sie es vielleicht auch glauben. Doch es war schwer los zu lassen. Schwer das Bild zu vergessen wie sie die beiden im Schrank erblickt hatte. 

 

_ Nun hör auf damit!  _ Sie sollte nicht immer nur an Dinge denken die in der Vergangenheit lagen. Das Leben ging weiter.

 

_ Doch alles wirkt so weit weg, außerhalb des Fokus. Mein Leben, meine Gefühle sind ein dumpfes Grau. Es ist so, als würde alles an mir vorbeiziehen ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Ohne das ich spuren hinterlasse.  _

_ Und egal was ich tue, ich kann nicht mehr zurück in den Strudel des Lebens. Selbst in den Momenten in denen er direkt vor mir liegt - schillernd, grausam und wunderschön.  _

 

_ Es macht mir Angst und gleichzeitig will ich wieder dazugehören, wieder Anteil am Leben haben. Manchmal versuche ich es, aber jedes mal habe ich das Gefühl es reißt mich mit, verbrennt oder noch schlimmer tötet mich.  _

 

Dieser Schritt, wieder am Leben Teil zu haben, bedeutete auch wieder zu fühlen. Es bedeutete auch, dass sie sich ihren Ängsten stellen musste. Sie musste sich selbst besiegen, doch Padmé wusste nicht ob sie mit ihrer Furcht leben konnte. 

 

Leia gab ein glucksendes Geräusch von sich und Luke seufzte. 

 

_ Sie sind sicher. _ dachte sie immer und immer wieder.  _ Sicher _ . 

 

Doch warum fühlte  _ sie  _ sich dann so unglaublich verloren? 

 

 

 


	23. 22.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich habe gedacht Ihr seit tot.“ platzte es aus ihm heraus.
> 
> Sie hatte sich gerade eine kluge Aussage über das unmenschliche Klima auf Dagobah zurechtgelegt.
> 
> Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und für einen Moment dachte sie über ihre Antwort nach. Sie _fühlte_ sich tot. Zählte das?

**22.**

 

Padmé fragte sich, warum sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie  _ hätte _ es bemerken müssen. Erst recht nach dieser langen Abwesenheit. Doch selbst jetzt, als sie ihn am Ende des Ganges im Wohnraum stehen sehen konnte, fühlte sie nichts. 

 

Kein bekanntes Prickeln, kein Erkennen. Sie suchte nach dem Gefühl das er immer hervorgerufen hatte und fand nichts. Sie schien ein leerer Brunnen zu sein. Es war das gleiche monotone Grau das sie seit... seit  _ diesem  _ Tag immer spürte. 

 

Berus und Obi-Wans Gespräch hallte den Gang hinab. Beru sagte sie mache sich Sorgen um sie. Obi-Wan fragte wieso. Beru sagte sie würde glauben, dass er mit ihr reden müsse. Obi-Wan stimmte zu. 

 

Von hier aus konnte sie die offene Tür sehen, das künstliche Licht das einen hellen Kreis auf den Boden im Gang zeichnete. Sie stand am anderen Ende, viel zu weit weg. Berus Stimme plätscherte weiter um sie herum. Obi-Wan schwieg nun. 

 

Sie durchquerte den schattigen Gang, bis sie in der Tür stand. 

 

Obi-Wan hatte ihr den Rücken zugewandt und so war es Beru die sie zuerst sah. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie hatte das plötzliche Bedürfnis wieder fort zu rennen. Da war er also wieder. Selbst in ihrem Zustand löste sein Anblick etwas aus. 

 

Als er sie sah zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus vielerlei Gefühlen auf seinen Zügen ab, bevor, in weniger als einem Augenblick, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos wurde. Nur seine Augen... 

 

Er sah sie an, als sähe er einen Geist. Etwas Unwirkliches. Etwas Erschreckendes. Vielleicht war sie das. Sie hatte aufgegeben in ihrem Spiegelbild die Frau zu suchen die sie gewesen war. 

 

Der Jedi-Meister hingegen war der Selbe, der sie vor fast einem halben Jahr hier zurückgelassen hatte. Seine weiße Kleidung schien ein wenig staubiger zu sein und sein Haar ein wenig unordentlicher, aber er war der gleiche Mann. 

 

„Meister Kenobi.“ grüßte sie und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Maske. „Wie schön Euch nach so langer Abwesenheit hier zu sehen. Was führt Euch nach Tatooine? Ein Auftrag Yodas?“ 

 

Er machte eine Verbeugung seinerseits und wahrscheinlich war es nur Wunschdenken, als sie Schuldgefühle in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah, die einzige Antwort auf ihre Spitze. 

 

„M'lady.“ 

 

Sie sah ihn nicht an, bei diesem Titel. Ressentiment traf sie wie ein Peitschenschlag. Aber sie hatte dieses Spiel begonnen, sie würde es auch zu Ende spielen. Ihre Augen waren blicklos, hatten einen sicheren Ort oberhalb seines Haaransatz gefunden den sie anstarren konnte ohne ihn tatsächlich an sehen zu müssen. Etwas, das sie als Königin gelernt hatte zu tun um imposante Politiker, Monarchen und Senatoren zu begegnen. 

 

„Nein, Yoda sendet mich nicht, aber er übermittelt durch mich seine Grüße an Euch. Ich jedoch bin gekommen um nach Euch und Euren Kindern zu sehen.“ 

 

Sie nahm diese Nachricht mit einem einfachen Nicken hin. 

 

„Kehrst du zurück nach Mos Eisley? Oder schläfst du auf dem Anwesen?“ Seine Augen glitten kurz zu Padmé hinüber bevor er antwortete. 

 

„Ich werde auf dem Anwesen bleiben.“ 

 

„Ich würde dir ja eine Bleibe anbieten, aber... Nun du weißt ja...“ Beru lächelte entschuldigend und sagte schließlich nach einem Moment drückendem Schweigens: „Ich lasse euch beide mal allein. Ihr habt euch bestimmt eine Menge zu erzählen. Außerdem steht das Essen auf dem Herd.“ 

 

Obi-Wan und Padmé standen sich still gegenüber. Schließlich, als sie das Schweigen nicht länger aushielt, ging sie hinüber zur Couch und setzte sich. Sie faltete ihre eisig kalten Hände übereinander und fragte sich woher das leichte Zittern ihrer Finger kam. 

 

Der Jedi tat es ihr gleich und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. 

 

„Wie war Eure Reise?“ fragte sie gestellt, als sie sich wieder an die höfischen Floskeln erinnerte.

 

„Ereignislos.“ Er beließ es dabei. 

 

Er schien ruhig und gesammelt zu sein, als habe er stundenlang meditiert. Sie neidete ihm seine Verbindung mit der Macht. Manchmal wünschte sie sich auch etwas das sie beruhigen und führen würde. 

 

Sie setzte sich noch ein wenig gerader hin. Nun,  _ sie  _ hatte ihre Etikette, ihre Haltung, die Disziplin. Ja, das war auch etwas wert. 

 

„Ich nehme an, dass Ihr Meister Yoda gefunden habt.“

 

„Ja. Das stimmt. Ich traf ihn auf Dagobah.“ Seine Augen waren sehr eindringlich, als suche er etwas in ihren Zügen. Das war etwas Neues: Obi-Wan hatte in all der Zeit die sie einander kannten noch nie etwas von ihr verlangt. 

 

Wäre es unhöflich das Gespräch schon wieder zu beenden? Wie lange musste sie mit ihm Konversation betreiben, bis es die Höflichkeit erlaubte, dass sie sich entschuldigte und auf ihr Zimmer gehen konnte?

 

Der Jedi schwieg erneut. Was konnte sie noch sagen? Was würde die Senatorin Amidala tun? 

 

„Dagobah--“ begann sie, aber wurde von Obi-Wan jäh unterbrochen, was sehr untypisch für ihn war. 

 

„Ich habe gedacht Ihr seit tot.“ platzte es aus ihm heraus. 

 

Sie hatte sich gerade eine kluge Aussage über das unmenschliche Klima auf Dagobah zurechtgelegt. 

Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und für einen Moment dachte sie über ihre Antwort nach. Sie  _ fühlte  _ sich tot. Zählte das? 

 

„Ich wusste durch die Macht das etwas geschehen war. Ich war bei Yoda als ich es spürte: Angst, Wut, Hilflosigkeit, aber vor allem den Willen zu _kämpfen_ , zu beschützen, wenn nötig sogar zu sterben."

 

Ihr Blick traf den seinen und sie konnte sehen wie aufrichtig bewegt er war. Schnell fixierte sie wieder einen Punkt jenseits seiner Augen, presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. 

 

„Dann. Nichts. Kein Zeichen von dir. Du warst verschwunden. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr... Spüren. Ich bin sofort aufgebrochen. Habe mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst gemacht. Als ich dann das Haus leer vorfand...“ er stockte, fand keine Worte. Sein Blick fuhr wieder über sie, als könnte er nicht glauben das sie hier saß. Als spielten seine Augen ihm einen Streich. 

 

„...Ich habe mich noch nie so--“ Sein Schweigen sprach von Schuldgefühlen und Angst. Er schien sie mit seinen Augen festzuhalten und zwang sie dazu es zu sehen, bevor er es aussprach. „--hilflos gefühlt.“

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf um sich ab zu wenden. Würde sie ihn weiter ansehen, würde sie wieder  _ daran  _ denken müssen und das konnte sie nicht. Nicht jetzt, wo sie sich damit abgefunden hatte. Wo sie eine Art und Weise gefunden hatte mit all dem zurecht zu kommen. 

 

Er stand auf und folgte ihr. Seine Nähe war zu viel. In diesem Moment hasste sie ihn. Das Bedürfnis ihn zu verletzen war stark. „Erzähl mir was geschehen ist.“

 

Sie schloss die Augen um das Weinen zu verhindern. Sie drängte die Bilder zurück, schüttelte den Kopf um sie wieder los zu werden. Als sie schließlich sprach, war ihre Stimme leise: „Ich  _ kann  _ nicht.“ 

 

_ Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu. _ dachte sie panisch und hoffte das er den Gedanken auffangen würde. Aussprechen konnte sie es nicht.  _ Ich halte es nicht aus. _

 

„Padmé.“ sagte Obi-Wan und sie spürte, dass etwas in ihr nachgab bei seinem Gebrauch ihres Namens. „Du bist in Sicherheit. Es wir dir nichts mehr geschehen. Ich verspreche es.“ 

 

Bei diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und blickte ihn aus funkelnden Augen an. Der Schutzwall, den sie in den letzten Monaten gebildet hatte, wurde plötzlich eingerissen und sie realisierte wirklich, begriff endlich was geschehen war und noch viel wichtiger,  _ dass er zurück war _ . Und was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? 

 

Plötzlich war sie wieder dort, in jenem Moment als sie verstand dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass sie in Gefahr waren. Dass sie ihre Kinder in Sicherheit bringen musste. 

 

„Wie kannst du es wagen!“ herrschte sie ihn an, er zuckte zurück als habe sie ihn geschlagen. „Mir etwas zu versprechen das du nicht halten kannst! Wie _kannst_ du nur!“

 

Ihre Wut war viel einfacher auszuhalten, als die aufsteigende Trauer. Sein Gesicht hielt nun eine gewisse Verletzlichkeit, die sie nicht kannte. Er nickte starr. „Das... Das habe ich wohl verdient.“ 

 

„Du hast uns _verlassen_ , Obi-Wan. Was erwartest du nach dieser Zeit? Das ich einfach _vergesse_?“ 

 

„Natürlich nicht.“ Er blickte zu Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine nächsten Worte waren fahrig, ungewöhnlich emotional. „Aber ich konnte nicht fort bleiben. Ich musste wissen wie es dir-- euch geht. Auch wenn ich dein Vertrauen in mich zerstört... Dich enttäuscht habe. Nichts war wichtiger-“

 

„Deine Prioritäten sind wirklich seltsam, Kenobi.“ Er fuhr zurück bei ihren abfälligen Worten. Dann schwiegen sie. Padmé rang ihre Hände. Keiner wusste was zu sagen war. 

 

„Ich habe dich _angefleht_ zu bleiben.“ flüsterte sie schließlich und erinnerte sich daran wie er ihre Freundschaft, ihre Kameraderie einfach hinfort gewischt hatte, als bedeute es nichts. 

 

Vorsichtig kam er zu ihr hinüber. 

 

„Es tut mir leid.“ Das Gewicht seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter war warm und beruhigend. Ihr Atem wurde wieder gleichmäßig, sie schloss die Augen ohne es zu wollen. „Es tut mir leid, Padmé.“ 

 

Jetzt wo er so nah bei ihr stand kam sie kaum darum ihn anzusehen. Jetzt sah sie das auch er verändert war: Ihr fiel auf wie traurig er aussah, wie müde und abgekämpft. Nein, das letzte halbe Jahr hatte ihnen beiden nicht gut getan. Padmé erinnerte sich an die hohlwangige junge Frau die ihr aus ihrem Spiegelbild heute morgen entgegen geblickt hatte. Die Augen groß und leer.

 

Ein Teil in ihr wollte ihn hinfort stoßen und fort schicken. Ihn, den letzten Jedi. Sie wollte ihn gehen lassen und nie wieder sehen. Die Wunde auf ihrer Seele würde bei guter Pflege schnell heilen und dann würde ihr niemand mehr jemals weh tun können. Doch der andere Teil in ihr, wollte das er blieb, wollte erleichtert Seufzen das er  _ endlich  _ daheim war. 

 

Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte nahm sie seine Hand in ihre. Die Schwielen waren an den gleichen Stellen an die sie sich erinnerte und sie strich mit sicheren Fingern darüber. 

 

„Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.“ sagte sie mit gepresster Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht woran ich gemerkt habe dass sie da waren. Aber ich... ich konnte sie _spüren_. Sie waren da. Was sollte ich tun? Ich hatte ja keine Waffe. Und dann fiel es mir ein... 

 

„Anakins Lichtschwert. Du hast es zurückgelassen, als du gingst. Ich hatte es in deinem Zimmer gefunden, nachdem du..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dies war nicht der passende Zeitpunkt darüber zu reden wie schwer seine Abwesenheit für sie war. 

 

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich in das Zimmer gekommen bin, ohne dass sie mich gesehen haben. Luke und Leia waren so still, dass ich dachte sie wären tot. Ich versteckte sie im Schrank. Ich dachte... Ich dachte sie sollten lieber ersticken als das die Tusken sie bekommen.“

 

Bei diesen Worten drohten sie die aufgestauten Emotionen nun doch zu überwältigen. Sie sank zu Boden, aber er war da und hielt sie fest. Sie griff nach ihm, dem Stoff seiner Tunika, konnte sein starkes Herz unter ihren Fingern schlagen spüren. Sie atmete unregelmäßig und heftig. 

 

Padmé hatte weder Kraft noch Kontrolle. Alles um sie herum schien zu verschwinden. 

Außer ihm. Sein Griff war fest und seine Arme stark, als er sie hinüber zur Couch führte. 

 

„Ich konnte gerade noch das Lichtschwert aus der Kommode holen, bevor sie die Tür aufbrachen. Ich hatte Angst dass es nicht angehen würde. Aber es funktionierte. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich fragte mich wo du bist. Ich war so _wütend_ auf dich. Habe dich verflucht...“

 

Sie brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus und er hielt sie, während die Schluchzer sie schüttelten. 

Innerlich verdammte sie ihre Schwäche. Doch die Erinnerungen waren stärker. 

 

Sie konnte sich noch an den Moment erinnern, in dem sie das kühle Metall unter ihren Fingern gespürt hatte und inständig hoffte, dass es funktionieren würde. Es war flackernd zum Leben erwacht und trotz Padmés Befürchtungen an geblieben. 

 

„Ich hab sie getötet! Und es tut mir nicht leid. Verstehst du das? Sie hätten Leia und Luke mitgenommen! Sie vielleicht sogar getötet! Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie meinen Kindern etwas tun!“ 

 

„Oh, Padmé.“ flüsterte er, während er ihre Arme rieb. „Bei der Macht, es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte ich täte das richtige. Ich dachte ich täte das was der Orden von mir erwarten würde. Bindungen jeder Art sind laut Kodex verboten, Padmé. Das weißt du.“

 

„Das ist der Grund? Der Grund das du gegangen bist?“ Er schwieg einige Zeit als versuche er die richtigen Worte zu finden. 

 

„Ich bin ein Jedi.“ War das Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme? Es waren einfache Worte und bedeuteten doch soviel. 

 

"Verdammte Jedi!" brachte sie hervor. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt und ihrem Ärger gewichen. "Keine Bindungen... Du willst mir wirklich sagen das du nur einen Auftrag erfüllt hast? Das du guten Gewissens gegangen bist? Warum bist du dann wieder  _ hier _ ? Ich dachte Jedi sehen nicht zurück.“ 

 

„Ich _habe_ zurück gesehen. Ich wollte...Zurück kehren. Meister Yoda spürte es. Natürlich. Er fragte mich nach euch. Ich erzählte ihm von den Zwillingen. Er wollte wissen ob es mir Freude machen würde sie aufwachsen zu sehen.“ 

 

Die Stille war angefüllt mit zu vielen ungesagten Dingen.

 

"Und? Würdest du das wollen?" 

 

"Nichts würde mir mehr mehr Freude machen." 

 

„Was ist mit der Rebellion?“

 

"Ich würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie ziehen. Man sucht nach wie vor nach mir." 

 

Padmé nickte. Zuerst folgte das Verschränken seiner Arme, dann folgte der Griff an sein Kinn. Er rieb gedankenlos Muster in seinen Bart. 

 

„Es wird Jahre vielleicht Jahrzehnte dauern bis die Jedi zurückkehren.“ Er sah sie bei diesen Worten immer noch nicht an. 

 

„Wie lange wird das sein?“ 

 

„Ich... Ich weiß es nicht.“ 

 

„Also möchtest du bleiben... Aber nur solange bis der Orden dich braucht?“ 

 

Obi-Wan nickte und wartete auf ihr Urteil ob er gehen müsste oder bleiben dürfte. 

 

Es könnten Jahre,  _ Jahrzehnte _ sein bevor die Jedi zurückkehrten. Würde er diese Zeit mit ihren Kindern und ihr verbringen wollen? Würde er überhaupt ein ganz normales Leben führen können? Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang aufmerksam an und er erwiderte den Blick schweigend. 

 

Er war aus Pflichtgefühl gegangen und zurückgekehrt, als er gespürt hatte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Konnte es sein, dass er hier blieb, weil er sich schuldig an dem fühlte was passiert war? 

 

Denn wenn dem so war, so konnte sie ihm nicht erlauben zu bleiben. Sie schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er wirkte resigniert. 

 

„Ich kann nicht von dir verlangen hier zu bleiben.“

 

Er beeilte sich zu sagen: „Du musst es nicht verlangen. Es ist mein Wunsch. Ich werde hier bleiben und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist und ihr nach Naboo geht, so werde ich euch begleiten, wenn du mich lässt. Ich werde mein Versprechen nicht noch einmal brechen. Es wird euch nichts mehr geschehen. Nicht solange ich lebe.“

 

„Obi-Wan.“ sie schüttelte den Kopf, gerührt von seinen Worten. „Ich entbinde dich von diesem Versprechen. Du gabst es mir aus Pflichtgefühl. Doch ich brauche keinen Aufpasser.“ 

 

„Padmé,“ sagte er ruhig, ernsthaft. „,ich tue das nicht als Jedi. Ich tue das als _dein Freund._ Bitte lass mich wieder Teil daran haben wie Luke und Leia aufwachsen. Verwehr' mir nicht die kleine Freude immer mit den Menschen zusammen zu sein um die ich mich am meisten Sorge - und mir die meiste Freude bringen.“

 

Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte. Dann lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. Ihre Hände fanden sich wortlos. 

 

Konnte sie ihn wieder in ihr Leben lassen? Ihre zuvor unterdrückten Gefühle machten ihr die Entscheidung einfach. Ja, sie konnte. Sie würde es nicht vergessen, würde noch einige Zeit brauche um darüber hinweg zu kommen, doch es bestand kein Zweifel für sie das auch sie wollte das er Teil an ihrem Leben hatte. Sie waren schließlich eine Familie. 

 

Es dauerte bis sie einander los ließen. 

 

"Dann bleib." Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. 

 

Sie lächelten einander schüchtern an. Padmé war dankbar, doch ‚Danke‘ schien nicht auszudrücken, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Reichte nicht an das Gefühl heran das ihr Herz ausfüllte. Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an, jeder Sprache beraubt und presste seine Hand. Ihr war nicht klar wie lange sie so da saßen, bevor sie sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste. 

 

Es war eine spontane Geste. Nicht so, wie die Küsse die sie sonst zur Begrüßung oder beim Abschied ausgetauscht hatten. Diesmal war sie sich jedem Stück ihrer Körper bewusst, wo sie einander berührten. Der Haut seines Halses unter ihren Fingerspitzen und der weiche Stoff seiner Tunika, die sie mit der anderen Hand berührte. 

 

Ihre Lippen schienen zu prickeln, als sie seine Wange berührte und sie ließ sie länger dort verweilen als schicklich war. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl, das seine Nähe in ihr erweckt hatte. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr und der Seite ihres Gesichtes spüren, während sein Herz den Rhythmus zu ihrem Kuss unter ihrer Hand klopfte. 

 

Als sie sich wünschte dieser Augenblick würde niemals enden, war bereits wieder Abstand zwischen ihnen und sie lächelten, immer noch schweigend. Worte würden an das Gefühl der Verbundenheit nicht heranreichen, das sie gerade teilten. 

 

So half er ihr auf die Beine und sie führte ihn zu Luke und Leia. Luke schlief immer noch, während Leia den Jedi aus braunen Augen aufmerksam ansah. 

 

Das Lächeln das nun seine Züge erhellte, schien sie für all die leeren, trostlosen Monate zu entschädigen, aber erst als er das Mädchen auf den Arm nahm, spürte sie, dass sie wieder Teil von etwas war.

 

Mit etwas mehr Zeit würden auch diese letzten Wunden heilen... Sie hatten Zeit. 

 

Er würde schließlich doch bleiben.

 

Hier, wo er hingehörte.

 


	24. 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Da ist er also wieder. Der noble Obi-Wan Kenobi. Du solltest dich was schämen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohes Neues Jahr, liebe Leser! Ich hoffe ihr habt gut reingefunden! Ich liebe seit Weihnachten krank im Bett. Deshalb gibt es heute auch nur ein Kapitel. Drückt mir die Daumen das ich bald wieder auf dem Dampfer bin.

**23.**

 

"Da ist er also wieder. Der noble Obi-Wan Kenobi. Du solltest dich was schämen!"

 

Owen drückte seine Abneigung gegen Padmés und Obi-Wans Entschluss zurück auf das Johnson Anwesen zu ziehen lautstark aus. 

 

"Owen, das ist nicht deine Sache." zischte Beru und trat zwischen die Männer. Obi-Wan hatte gerade etwas erwidern wollen, doch Owen kam ihm zuvor. 

 

"Nicht meine Sache? Pah! Wir haben Padmé wieder aufgenommen nach dem Überfall.  _ Ich  _ habe die Leichen der Tusken dort weg geschleppt.  _ Du  _ hast den Boden vom Blut befreit.  _ Vera  _ hat ihre Wunden verarztet." Unerwartet drehte er sich in Padmés Richtung und fragte sie: "Hast du ihm erzählt das sie versucht haben dich zu vergewaltigen?" 

 

Padmé spürte wie ihr schwindelig bei der Erwähnung der Ereignisse wurde. Die Galle die ihr in den Mund lief schluckte sie wieder herab. Sie musste sich einige Augenblicke auf ihre Atmung konzentrieren. Obi-Wan suchte ihren Blick, doch sie konzentrierte sich auf Owen, der wissend nickte. 

 

" _ Ich  _ würde sagen es geht uns sehr wohl etwas an. Was ist wenn er mal wieder auf einen Kreuzzug gehen will? Dort oben ist sie nicht sicher. Nicht allein. Und nicht mit zwei kleinen Kindern. Ich will nicht sagen das sie sich nicht wehren kann." Er nickte ihr zu. Sein Respekt war in diesem Moment nicht viel Wert. 

 

"Ja, sie hat zwei Tusken umgebracht. Aber was ist wenn es das nächste Mal vier sind oder fünf? Sie sollte hier bleiben. Auf den Jedi ist kein Verlass. Auf  _ keinen  _ von denen ist Verlass. Er kann nicht einfach kommen und gehen wann er will. Hier draußen muss man aufeinander aufpassen. Hier draußen kann man nur als  _ Familie  _ bestehen."

 

Padmé holte Luft, zog ihre Schultern gerade. 

"Wir sind eine Familie." sagte Padmé mit einem Blick auf den Jedi. "Es tut mir leid, Owen. Aber ich will nicht hier bleiben. Ich will zurück nach Hause." 

 

"Und wenn er wieder geht?" Obwohl er Padmé ansah, schien die Frage an Obi-Wan gerichtet zu sein. 

 

"Ich werde nicht mehr gehen." Er sah Owen sehr genau an. Sein Blick war ruhig, aber es lag etwas wie Ärger unter der ruhigen Fassade.

 

Owen gab ein ungläubiges Schnaufen von sich. 

 

"Ja, wir werden sehen was die Zukunft bringt." Owen hob seine Hände als wolle er die Schuld für was auch immer geschehen würde von sich weisen und verließ damit die Küche.

 

Noch am gleichen Tag packte Padmé ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten. Lud ihre Kinder in den kleinen Flitzer, verabschiedete sich von Beru und Cliegg und kehrte zurück in ihr Heim. Obi-Wan neben ihr schwieg. Sie redeten den ganzen Weg zurück nicht. Der Wind pfiff an ihnen vorbei. Es war beruhigend und zu Padmés Unwillen ein Gefühl der Neuheit Obi-Wan wieder bei sich zu haben. Sie würden wieder lernen müssen zusammen zu leben. 

 

Erst als sie in der Tür des Hauses standen meinte Padmé bewegter als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte: "Da sind wir wieder."

 

Sie hatte das Anwesen selbst nach dem Angriff der Tusken nur ungern verlassen. Das Haus war tatsächlich eine Art Heimat weit weg von zu Hause geworden. Selbst nach dem Obi-Wan gegangen war, hatte es ihr Halt gegeben wieder ihre eigene Herrin zu sein. 

 

Sie hatte beinahe fünf Monate alleine mit ihren Kindern auf dem Johnson Anwesen gelebt, bevor die Tusken sie angegriffen hatten. 

 

Sie war unabhängig gewesen und nicht länger auf die großzügige Gastfreundschaft der Lars‘ angewiesen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem hatte sie sich wieder frei gefühlt und ihr eigenes Leben geführt. 

 

Etwas, das sie so noch nie getan hatte. 

 

Immer hatte sie die Bedürfnisse anderer Leute vor die Eigenen gestellt und an sich selbst zuletzt gedacht. Es war Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit, aber trotzdem hatte sie sich oftmals gefragt was wäre wenn sie ein ganz normales Leben führen würde. 

 

Mit Zwanzig hatte sie die Wahl zwischen einem ruhigen Leben oder dem Leben einer Senatorin. Sie wählte das Leben der Senatorin und heute fragte sie sich ob sie dieses nur erwählt hatte, weil sie nichts gehabt hatte, mit dem sie ein ruhiges Leben hätte anfühlen können. 

 

Doch nun hatte sie Leia und Luke. Und Obi-Wan. 

 

Sie war erst Achtundzwanzig und doch hatte sie sich in den letzten Jahren eher doppelt so alt gefühlt. Ihr bisheriges Leben war eine breite Hauptstraße gewesen - mit vielen Menschen und hohen Häusern und sie in der Mitte, immer auf der Suche nach etwas - während ihr Leben nun ein abgeschiedener Wanderweg war. Abgelegen, unbequem und lang. Gleichzeitig ahnte sie, dass es die Unbequemlichkeit Wert sein würde. 

 

Zum ersten Mal konnte sie sich fragen was  _ sie _ mit ihrem Leben machen wollte. 

 

Nach dem sie gelüftet und gekehrt hatten, hatten sie alles wieder hergerichtet. Dann hatte Padmé etwas unsicher auf der Schwelle zu Obi-Wans Zimmer gestanden. Einige von den Blutflecken waren nicht aus dem Boden zu entfernen. Er sagte es störe ihn nicht. Doch er sah sie an, als wolle er mehr sagen, etwas fragen, mehr erfahren. 

 

Padmé wollte nicht über die Tusken reden. Sie schwiegen. 

 

_ Ah, da sind sie. Unsere guten alten Freunde, die Schuldgefühle.  _ dachte sie etwas resignierend. 

 

Trotz allem fiel es ihr nicht schwer wieder hier zu sein.

 

Obi-Wan kochte an diesem Abend für sie (etwas das er überraschend gut konnte), während sie mit den Kindern auf dem Boden mit den Bauklötzen spielte.

Es war es ein überraschend unbeschwerter Abend. Obi-Wan erzählte Padmé noch mehr von seiner Begegnung mit Yoda, was allerdings durch Leias Faszination mit Obi-Wans Bart ein eher abruptes Ende fand und Padmé in Gelächter stürzte. 

 

In diesem Moment wünschte sie Anakin könnte seinen Meister sehen. Sie wünschte sich, er könne erkennen, dass auch er nur ein Mensch war und nicht der perfekte Jedi, als den Anakin ihn verehrt und manchmal auch gehasst hatte. 

 

Sie wünschte er könnte sehen wie er Leia in die Luft warf und wieder auffing, während seine Tochter begeistert kreischte. Wie Obi-Wan sie todernst ansah und ihr sagte, dass ihr das keinen Spaß machen dürfte, da es die Strafe dafür war, dass sie seinen Bart so respektlos behandelte. 

 

Dann hatte Leia ihre Finger mit kindlicher Unschuld wieder in seinen Bart vergraben. 

 

Obi-Wan hatte sie nur angesehen und trocken festgestellt. „Nun. Sie kommt ganz nach ihrer Mutter.“ 

 

„Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, _ich_ hatte nie eine Faszination mit Gesichtsbehaarung.“ Vor lauter Kichern taten ihr die Seiten weh. Luke auf dem Boden sah seine Mutter mit gespannten Augen an, als habe er vergessen wie ihr Lachen aussah. 

 

„Nein, aber Schwierigkeiten klare Anweisungen auszuführen.“ Er grinste in ihre Richtung. Sie wollte wirklich irgend etwas Schlagfertiges erwidern, doch dann lachte sie doch nur weiter.

 

Sie wusste, dass es nicht immer eitel Sonnenschein sein würde. Padmés Leben war noch nie einfach gewesen und sie rechnete nicht damit, dass sich das jetzt plötzlich änderte. 

 

Und um ehrlich zu sein? 

 

Sie würde sich langweilen, würde alles glatt verlaufen. 

 

Sie wusste, dass es noch einige Dinge gab, die Obi-Wan ihr über seine Reise mitzuteilen hatte, aber dies würde warten können. Genau wie das Gespräch über die Tusken. 

 

_ Zumindest _ , dachte sie als sie hinüber zum Essbereich ging _ , bis nach dem Abendessen _ . 

 

Als sie am darauffolgenden Morgen in ihrem Bett aufwachte lächelte sie. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann sie das letzte Mal so gut geschlafen hatte. Auf ihren Ellenbogen lehnend, horchte sie nach Leia und Luke, in dem Bett neben dem ihren nach wie vor gut schliefen. 

 

Von jenseits der Türe hörte sie Obi-Wan in der Küche hantieren. 

 

Sie bemerkte ihr Lächeln erst als sie in der Küche stand und Obi-Wan es erwiderte. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie teilten sich eine Flasche Wein. Padmé spürte den Effekt des Alkohols bereits nach dem zweiten Glas. Es schmeckte süßlich-bitter und aromatisch. Es war so dekadent das sie nicht anders konnte als sich zu entspannen. Ihr Holo-Roman lag vergessen neben ihr, konzentrieren könnte sie sich doch nicht. 

Nicht darauf. 

 

Wann immer sie Zeit fanden saßen sie dieser Tage zusammen; redeten miteinander, schwiegen miteinander. Wurden wieder bekannt mit der Präsenz des Anderen, mit dem ruhigen Atem einer anderen Person am Ende des Raums. Es war als müssten sie Zeit aufholen. In seiner Gegenwarts konnte sie sich nicht auf ihre Stopfarbeit oder ein Buch konzentrieren. Lieber studierte sie sein Profil im Halbdunkeln, versuchte es sich ganz genau einzuprägen.

 

Sein Haar fiel ungewöhnlich zerzaust in seine Stirn. Die Lider waren halb geschlossen. Er wirkte fast entspannt wie er da so saß. 

 

"Sollten wir nicht  _ darüber  _ reden?" fragte sie schließlich, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie nippte an ihrem Glas.

 

"Die Tusken? Meine... Flucht? Meine Schuldgefühle?" Seufzend ließ er den Kopf gegen das Sofa zurück fallen. "Nicht unbedingt."

 

Sie lächelte reuig, sagte aber nichts. 

 

"Willst  _ du  _ darüber reden?" fragte er seinerseits zurück. Und nach einem Augenblick der Stille dann: "Über was die Tusken getan haben?"

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Irgendwann sollten wir darüber reden." 

 

Sie seufzte, drehte ihr Glas in ihren Händen, dann: "Warum bist du gegangen?" 

 

Seine Lider fielen zu und er antwortete ohne sie anzusehen. Ob es das einfacher machte?

 

"Beziehungen sind verboten. Besitzansprüche... Sind verboten." Die Worte hingen schwer zwischen ihnen. Padmé verkniff sich einen sarkastischen Kommentar darüber wer ihn denn richten wollte? Yoda war am anderen Ende der Galaxie. Hier in der Wüste gab es nur die Kinder und sie beide. 

 

"Ich kenne den Kodex." Langsam zog Padmé ihre Beine vor die Brust und umschlang sie dann mit den Armen. 

 

"Ich bin im Zwiespalt mit mir selbst." Er drehte den Kopf um sie ansehen zu können. "Ich bin ein Jedi. Ich dachte ich könnte nie etwas anderes sein. Und doch hat sich meine Welt so gewandelt das ich nun an mir zweifle. 

 

"Jetzt lebe ich das Leben eines Feuchtfarmers. Habe eine... Familie. Mein Meister würde mir sagen ich solle im Hier und Jetzt leben, doch... Was ist in zehn Jahren? In  _ zwanzig  _ Jahren? Was ist wenn ich meine Bestimmung erfüllen muss und" Er stockte kurz. "es dann nicht kann?"

 

Sein Gesicht war eine Maske, doch sie konnte darunter die Emotionen sehen die ihn plagten.

 

"Dich und die Kinder allein zu lassen war schwerer als ich für möglich gehalten habe. Schwerer als es hätte sein dürfen. Wie soll ich es in der Zukunft schaffen euch zu verlassen sollte es jemals nötig sein? Manchmal denke ich es wäre einfacher als Eremit zu leben." 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Gedanke an Ben, allein mit seinen Schuldgefühlen, hier in der Wüste machte sie unsagbar traurig. Das Bild beiseite schiebend, konzentrierte sich auf den Mann neben ihr. 

 

"Ich verstehe dich besser als du vielleicht denkst, Obi-Wan. Seit ich Anakin verlassen habe, kämpfe ich um meine Identität. Es ist schwer sich von dem zu lösen was einen ausmacht, doch manchmal ist es wichtig um zu überleben. 

 

"Zu akzeptieren das ich keine Senatorin mehr bin war sehr schwer für mich. Ich hadere immer noch mit mir. Jeden Tag zweifele ich ob ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe. Am Rand zu sitzen und das Drama des Untergangs der Republik zu verfolgen ohne etwas ändern zu können ist sehr schwer für auszuhalten. Doch ich tue es für meine Kinder. Letztendlich machen uns diese Rollen nämlich nicht aus Obi-Wan." 

 

Sie ergriff seine Hand, ein Gefühl des Zusammenseins und der Richtigkeit durchfloss sie. Er sah sie verwirrt an, als spüre er es auch. 

 

"Ich bin nicht nur eine Senatorin und du nicht nur ein Jedi. Wir sind vielschichtiger als das. Doch ich glaube sollte es dazu kommen das du uns verlassen musst, dann wirst du das tun. 

Es wird uns weh tun und dir auch, aber wir werden alle tun was nötig ist." 

 

"Du hast mehr vertrauen in mich, als ich selbst." 

 

"Das ist nicht schwer, Obi-Wan." 

 

Für eine lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend beieinander und dachten darüber nach was der Andere gesagt hatte. Als Padmé sich schließlich erhob um schlafen zu gehen bemerkte sie errötend das sie einander immer noch bei den Händen hielten.

 

Sie ließen einander los und verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht. 

 

 


	25. 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Vader?“ fragte Padmé und spielte unbewusst an einem losen Faden der sich vom Saum ihres Oberteils gelöst hatte. „Warum habe ich noch nie von ihm gehört? Sollte ich ihn kennen?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ich zur Zeit immer nur ein Kapitel poste, liegt übrigens daran das ich nach wie vor krank und es mir echt schwer fällt etwas anderes zu tun als schlafen.   
> Dieses Kapitel mag ich sehr gerne. Hier fängt es dann auch mit der UST an ;)

 

 

 

**24.**

 

Es war aufgrund Obi-Wans Verhalten offensichtlich das es noch etwas gab das er ihr sagen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Wahrscheinlich waren seine Schuldgefühle der Grund dafür. Padmé ließ ihm Zeit, doch nach zehn Tagen entschied sie sich dafür es ihm einfacher zu machen. 

 

Als sie ihn darauf ansprach rieb er seinen Nacken und sah zu Boden, unfähig Auszusprechen was ihn umtrieb. Ihr wurde klar das sie nicht mögen würde was er zu sagen hatte. 

 

„Meister Yoda erzählte mir..." hier stockte er einen Moment und überdachte was er gesagt hatte. "Der Imperator... hat einen neuen Schüler.“ 

 

Padmé ließ die Wäsche sinken die sie gerade faltete. Einen neuen Schüler? Aber das würde ja heißen--

 

„Ich dachte, dass Count Dooku--?“ 

 

Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. „Dooku ist tot.“ 

 

„Tot? Seit wann?“ 

 

Obi-Wan der selbst einen getrockneten Strampler in der Hand hielt faltete das Kleidungsstück sehr ordentlich zusammen. Er legte es auf den Stapel neben sich. Warum sah ihre zusammengefaltete Wäsche nicht so aus?

 

„Kurz nach deiner Flucht aus Coruscant ist er getötet worden.“ Obi-Wan schien einen inneren Konflikt mit sich selbst auszutragen. Sie hatte es bereits einige Male gesehen: Wie sage ich es ihr am besten?

 

Er versuchte immer noch sie zu beschützen. 

 

Ihr war nie ganz klar ob sie diese Eigenschaft frustrierte oder einnehmend fand. 

 

„Von wem ist er getötet wurden?“ fragte Padmé und wandte sich Obi-Wan nun zu. 

 

„Von einem jungen Sith Lord Namens Vader.“ Obi-Wan fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. Er schien weit weg mit seinen Gedanken zu sein. Er wirkte traurig. Für einen Moment fielen seine Schultern nach vorne und er sah blicklos auf seine Hände. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sie an den Obi-Wan der nach Mustafar zurückgekehrt war. 

 

„Vader?“ fragte Padmé und spielte unbewusst an einem losen Faden der sich vom Saum ihres Oberteils gelöst hatte. „Warum habe ich noch nie von ihm gehört? Sollte ich ihn kennen?“ 

 

Obi-Wan seufzte langgezogen. 

 

„Du kannst ihn gar nicht kennen.“ gab der Jedi schließlich zu. „Padmé. Was ich dir jetzt sage wird schwer zu akzeptieren sein.“ Obi-Wan sah sie ernsthaft an, straffte seine Haltung und sah sie mit dem unbeweglichen Gesicht des Jedi-Meisters an. „Lord Vader ist _Anakin_.“

 

Padmé warf die Hände auf und bedeckte ihren offenstehenden Mund. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schüttelte sie immer wieder den Kopf. Nach einiger Zeit blickte sie auf. 

 

„Anakin ist tot.“ Es war alles was sie sagen konnte. „ _Du_ hast es mir selbst gesagt. Du hast gesehen wie er gefallen ist.“

 

_ Du hast ihn getötet. _ Es musste nicht gesagt werden. Sie sah es an seinem kurzen Zusammenzucken. 

 

„Anakin _ist_ tot, Padmé.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: "Und er ist es nicht. Er wird durch Maschinen am Leben gehalten. Sie atmen für ihn und halten seinen Körper künstlich am Leben. Unter den Maschinen Lord Vaders ist es immer noch Anakin.“ 

 

Der erste Gedanke der ihr durch den Kopf schoss war nicht Freude dass Anakin überlebt hatte. Dies trug dazu bei, dass sie sich noch schuldiger fühlte. Sie konnte sich nicht freuen, egal wie sehr sie für ihren Mann getrauert hatte. Egal wie sehr sie ihn geliebt hatte. 

 

_ Ob er weiß wo ich bin?, _ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  _ Wird er es herausfinden? _

Er hatte oftmals im Spaß gesagt, dass er sie immer und überall finden würde. Nun klang diese Neckerei eher wie ein Todesurteil. 

 

_ Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Anakin ist tot... Wird von Maschinen am Leben gehalten... Lord Vader... Das ist jetzt sein Name? Ein Schüler des Imperators...  _

 

Padmé sah Obi-Wan aufmerksam an, um jede Gefühlsregung hinter seiner Jedi-Fassade zu erkennen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie wissen würde wenn er log. 

 

„Glaubst du er weiß von seinen Kindern?“ 

 

„Ich hoffe es nicht.“ 

 

Padmé spürte, dass sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. Sie saßen lange Zeit nur dort und schwiegen, bevor sie sich entschuldigte und ihr Zimmer aufsuchte. Die Wäsche vollkommen vergessen. 

 

Sie konnte Obi-Wan nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Ihr war leicht schwindelig, der Raum drehte sich unablässlich. 

 

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte auf einen Punkt auf dem Boden. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, als hätte sich eine unsichtbare Hand um ihren Hals geschlossen und würde ihre Kehle langsam zu drücken. 

 

Er lebte noch und er war ein Sith Lord. Wahrscheinlich suchte er bereits nach ihr. 

 

_ Denn schließlich bin ich immer noch seine Frau.  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

In den Wochen nach dieser erschreckenden Nachricht konzentrierte sich Padmé noch mehr als sonst auf Luke und Leia. Sie lenkten Padmé ab, rissen sie aus ihren dunklen Gedankengängen. 

 

Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie nichts tun konnte. Sie fühlte sich unfähig und tatenlos. Es war ein ständiges Ärgernis, das sie ruhelos machte. 

 

Sie tat so, als wäre alles in Ordnung, als hätte sie die Nachricht das Anakin lebte nicht im Geringsten erschüttert. Wann immer Obi-Wan auf Anakin zu sprechen kam, blockte sie ab. 

 

Es war ein seltsamer Bruch in ihrer Beziehung, da sie bis jetzt immer offen mit einander gesprochen hatten. Obi-Wan nahm es hin. 

Nach einer Weile stellte er auch seine Fragen ein, wahrscheinlich war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie Zeit bräuchte um damit fertig zu werden. 

 

Padmé hingegen wusste, dass weder Zeit noch Verständnis diese Wunde heilen würden. 

 

Dies lag tiefer: Sie war vom Wesen her eine tatkräftige und leidenschaftliche Frau. Wenn es ein Problem gab wurde es gelöst. Doch dieses Problem lag außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Sie konnte es nicht lösen, egal was sie versuchte. Dadurch, dass sie sich hier versteckte, war das Problem nicht verschwunden, sondern nur weiter entfernt.

 

Sie konnte es manchmal vergessen, aber es war immer in Sichtweite und störte, verängstigte und erzürnte sie, durch die alleinige Tatsache, dass es da war. Es erinnerte sie immer daran, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. 

 

Nachts war es am schlimmsten. Immer wieder kamen die Gedanken:  _ Du tust nicht genug. Es reicht nicht aus. Du darfst nicht aufgeben. _

 

Es war schwer Ruhe vor diesem durchdringenden Mantra zu bekommen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Padmé unter schrecklichen Alpträumen litt, in denen sie durch die Dunkelheit rannte, gefolgt von einem unbekannten Etwas. Jedes mal erwachte sie schweißgebadet, einen Kloß im Hals. Unfähig richtig zu atmen. 

 

Einige Male hatte Obi-Wan sie des Morgens gefragt, doch Mal um Mal hatte sie es abgewiegelt. 

 

Und gerade als sie sich an die Träume gewöhnt hatte - oder zumindest wusste was sie zu erwarten hatte - änderte sich der Traum plötzlich.

 

Sie stand in einem großen Hangar, außerhalb ihres Blickfeldes schoss jemand. Sie konnte Schreie hören. Jemand den sie kannte rief ihren Namen, aber ihr Blick war von etwas anderem angezogen. 

 

Am Ende des Hangars stand eine große schwarze Gestalt, eine Art Schatten, den sie nicht ansehen konnte, ohne dass er verschwamm. Diese Gestalt hielt ein rotes Lichtschwert und sagte etwas das sie nicht verstehen konnte. 

 

Dann glitt ihr Blick zu seinem Gegenüber und sie stellte erschrocken fest, dass es Obi-Wan war. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sie spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde. Padmé setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie rannte ihnen entgegen, aber sie waren zu weit weg! Sie würde zu spät kommen!

 

Als die Gestalt das Lichtschwert gegen Obi-Wan erhob, wollte sie nach dem Phaser an ihrem Gürtel greifen, stellte aber fest, das sie keinen hatte. Wie konnte ihr das nur passieren?  


 

Obi-Wan hielt das Lichtschwert vor sich, doch schließlich ließ er es sinken, als die Gestalt zum Schlag ausholte. 

 

Sie rannte, doch sie kam nie an. Obi-Wans Gestalt fiel zu Boden, leblos und bleich. Sie schrie. Sie rief seinen Namen in die Dunkelheit. 

 

„Nein!“ schrie sie und verschluckte sich an ihren Tränen. „ _Obi-Wan!_ Nein! Nein! Nein!“ 

 

Plötzlich war der Schatten bei ihr, hielt sie fest, presste sie herunter und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, aber sie schrie weiter. Sie fühlte sich, als würde nichts mehr einen Sinn ergeben. 

 

„Padmé?“

 

Padmé fuhr erschrocken auf, als jemand das Licht anknipste. Sie schlug das Laken von sich, unfähig zu verstehen was geschehen war und wie sie hierher kam.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das helle Licht und sah schließlich mit rasendem Herzen auf. 

 

Sie war in ihrem Schlafzimmer und es war lediglich ein weiterer Traum gewesen. Luke schlief noch immer, Leia blinzelte verschlafen. 

 

Dort in der Tür stand Obi-Wan, mit zerzausten Haaren, offenem Hemd, barfuß und gezogenem Lichtschwert. Wäre sie nicht so froh ihn zu sehen, hätte sie vielleicht gelacht. 

 

„Ben.“ Padmés Stimme klang erleichtert und rau vom weinen. Das Schwert wurde mit einem Zischen deaktiviert. „Ich... Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte einen Alptraum.“

 

„Die Macht weiß dass das stimmt.“ Er knipste das Licht aus, ging hinüber zu Leia und ließ sie dann sanft in den Schlaf gleiten. Seine dunkel umrissene Gestalt beugte noch immer über das Beistellbett, als er an sie gerichtet schließlich sagte: „Du hast dich angehört als würdest du umgebracht werden.“ 

 

Ihr Herz beruhigte sich und sie konnte den Schweiß auf ihrem Körper trocknen spüren. 

 

„Nicht ich. Du. _Du_ bist umgebracht worden.“ Padmé hoffte er sähe nicht die Tränen auf ihren Wangen. _Und das schlimmste war, dass du nichts getan hast um Vader aufzuhalten._

 

„Anakin..." Sie hielte inne, verbesserte sich. Der neue Name kam ihr nur schwer über die Lippen. " _Vader_ hatte uns gefunden. Ich konnte nichts tun um ihn aufzuhalten.“ Ein Frösteln ließ sie erschauern. 

 

Obi-Wan sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an, bevor er hinüber kam und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Mit beinahe väterlicher Sorge sagte er: „Das kann so nicht weitergehen, Padmé.“ 

 

„Was meinst du?“ Sie wandte sich ab und sammelte das Laken wieder ein um es über ihren ausgekühlten Körper zu ziehen. 

 

„Du weißt genau was ich meine. Seit Wochen scheinst du mit deinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Immer siehst du zurück. Was willst du noch tun?“ 

Sein Stimme war lauter als nötig, doch er fing sich schnell, als er Luke unruhiges Wimmern hörte. „Padmé. Du tust dir nichts Gutes indem du immer nur daran denkst, dass Anakin dich finden könnte.“ 

 

Sie sah fort, spürte Trotz in sich aufwallen.  _ Hah, als wäre es so einfach! Er vergisst immer wieder das nur Jedi ihr Gefühle einfach hinfort schieben.... _

„Ich muss vorbereitet sein.“ gab sie schnippisch zurück. 

 

Sie hörte wie er Luft holte. Wahrscheinlich um sein Gemüt zu beruhigen. 

 

„Denk an die Kinder. Sie brauchen eine Mutter die für sie da ist und nicht eine Frau die ständig nur mit ihren Fehlern beschäftigt ist und an Flucht denkt. Sie spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung mit dir ist.“ 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

 

„Aber ich muss _irgend etwas_ tun! Ich habe mein Leben lang gekämpft. Jetzt wo es am wichtigsten ist, kann ich nicht einfach damit aufhören!“ 

 

Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und sie spürte wieder seine Ruhe und Kraft durch sich hindurch fließen. War das ein Trick?  _ Nein _ , dachte sie als sie in seine Augen sah,  _ es ist nur seine natürliche Präsenz.  _

 

„Du leistest dadurch Widerstand, dass du _lebst_.“ Er entließ sie aus seinem Griff. „Dass du nach vorne siehst und dich nicht von den Schatten der Vergangenheit einschüchtern lässt. Denk daran dass selbst aus Fehlern Gutes entstehen kann.“

 

Er hatte recht. Doch es würde seine Zeit dauern bis sie sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie nicht alles in dieser Galaxie verändern konnte. 

 

Sie erinnerte sich an ihren Traum. Bevor er aufstehen konnte, ergriff sie seine Hand. Etwas erstaunt sah er sie an. 

 

„Versprich‘ mir eins.“ 

 

Obi-Wan nickte langsam. „Ja, was?“ 

 

„Wenn dich jemand angreift, dann wehre dich.“ 

 

Obi-Wan sah sie überrascht an, als verstünde er nicht. Sein Blick enthielt Unverständnis. Natürlich würde er sich verteidigen. Trotzdem war es ihr sehr wichtig das er es ihr versprach, das er es aussprach. 

 

„Versprich es.“ forderte sie. 

 

Auch diesmal nickte er. 

 

„Ich verspreche es.“

 

„Gut.“ Erleichterung durchfloss sie. Das Gefühl der Angst fiel von ihr ab.„Du solltest wieder schlafen gehen. Es tut mir leid das ich dich geweckt habe.“ 

 

Er lächelte schief. 

 

„Nun. Das hat mir jedenfalls gezeigt, dass ich langsamer werde.“ Sie warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu. 

 

„Und als nächstes erzählst du mir das du alt wirst.“ Er war sichtlich amüsiert. Es folgte ein halbes Schulterzucken. 

 

„Du kennst mich zu gut.“ Seine Hand war nach wie vor warm und trostspendend. 

 

Einen Moment lang saßen sie sich unbeweglich gegenüber. Das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Zügen und wich einem undeutbarem Ausdruck, als versuche er etwas zu verstehen. Wann waren sie so nah zusammengerückt? Als sie ihn an der Hand gefasst hatte? Sie konnte sogar seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren und Padmé stellte erstaunt fest das es nicht unangenehm war. 

 

Ein seltsames ernüchterndes Gefühl durchfuhr sie, als er sie schließlich losließ, aufstand und zur Tür ging. 

 

„Gute Nacht.“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam belegt. 

 

„Gute Nacht, Obi-Wan.“ 

 

Sie legte sich langsam zurück in ihre Kissen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Und während dessen konnte sie immer noch die Wärme seiner Handflächen gegen die ihre spüren. 

 

Lange Zeit war sie nicht in der Lage ein zu schlafen, aber zumindest hatte sie in dieser Nacht keinen weiteren Alptraum. 


	26. 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ich habe Padmé angesehen.“ meinte er schließlich als er hinüber zum Geschirrschrank trat. „Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass sie so herzlich lacht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkungen: Hier taucht ein immer wieder kehrendes Thema das erste Mal auf: Padmés Religion. Über die Nubischen Götter habe ich nicht allzu viel gefunden. 
> 
> Alle Götter sind Mischungen/Interpretationen bestehender Götter, meist aus der hawaiianischen manchmal aber auch der römisch-griechischen Mythologie. Die einzige 'offizielle' Göttin ist Shiraya. Da Shiraya die Mondgöttin ist, habe ich sie mir als eine Art Diana vorgestellt. Das Gegenbild dessen ist Janus, der hier als Janoo auftaucht. 
> 
> Da Shiraya eine Mondgöttin ist, und diese oftmals in drei Formen dargestellt wird (zunehmender, voller und abnehmender Mond, siehe auch Weiße Göttin) habe ich ihr zwei weitere Göttinnen zur Seite gestellt: Eine Erdmutter, Hawa, und eine Todesgöttin, Pelén. Dies ist natürlich auch eine Anspielung auf das Leben der Frau selbst, die eben diese Formen auch durchläuft. 
> 
> Es gibt noch eine Art Allvater und Meeresgott, der sowohl Shirayas Vater, Hawas Mann und Peléns Sohn ist.

**25.**

 

Eine der wenigen Abwechslungen in Padmés Leben waren die Tage, an denen sie sich mit Beru, den Balinnen Frauen oder auch Ethel Hendriksen traf. Hin und wieder kamen auch Frauen die Padmé kaum oder gar nicht kannte.

 

Diese Treffen erinnerten Padmé immer an ihre Kindheit. Die Tage, an denen ihre Mutter mit ihren Freundinnen in der Küche um den Tisch gesessen und Padmé sich mit Sola unter dem Tisch versteckt hatte, umgeben von einem Wald aus verschiedenen Rockfarben, Stoffen und gelegentlichen Knöcheln und Schuhen. 

 

Es war seltsam nun selbst eine Mutter zu sein und um einen Tisch zu sitzen, während ihre beiden Kinder mit anderen Kindern auf dem Boden um sie herum saßen und miteinander spielten. 

 

Luke würde bald seine ersten Schritte tun, er hielt sich bereits an allem und jedem fest um auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen, während Leia in einer nur ihr verständlichen Sprache immer vor sich hin brabbelte. 

 

Gerade aber war Padmés Aufmerksamkeit von einer seltsamen Geschichte von Ethels Mann und einer Barfrau gefesselt, die alle Anwesenden außer Padmé bereits mehr als nur einmal gehört hatten, da Ethel eine Vorliebe dafür hatte Dinge immer wieder zu erzählen. 

 

Padmé brach in Gelächter aus. Es war nicht nur die Geschichte an sich, sondern auch, dass Beru und Vera einige Teile davon mitsprechen konnten und Ethels Mimik und Gestik perfekt nachahmten. 

 

Sie war so mit Lachen beschäftigt das sie Obi-Wan erst nach einigen Augenblicken bemerkte. 

 

Vera machte sie darauf aufmerksam und Padmé wandte sich an ihn, noch während sie sich die Lachtränen wegwischte. Er stand an die Tür gelehnt da und beobachtete sie lächelnd. 

 

„Wir haben Besuch.“ sagte Vera und unterbrach kurz ihr stetiges Stricken. „Was gibt es, Ben?“ 

 

„Cliegg ist durstig. Das mit dem Vergaser wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern.“ 

 

„Und was stehst du dann dort wie ein Dieb? Komm gefälligst her. Du weißt ja wo alles ist.“ Padmé hatte längst aufgehört etwas daran zu finden wie Vera alles und jeden herum zu kommandieren zu versuchte.

 

„Ich habe Padmé angesehen.“ meinte er schließlich als er hinüber zum Geschirrschrank trat. „Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass sie so herzlich lacht.“ 

 

Veras Stricknadeln hielten inne und sie sah Obi-Wan noch aufmerksamer an. Padmé hingegen konzentrierte sich auf alles nur nicht ihn. Er stellte zwei Becher und eine Karaffe mit Wasser zur Seite. Dann erst wandte er sich Vera zu. 

 

Jetzt erst sagte Vera mit Seitenblick auf Padmé: „Das stimmt. Aber wie sie strahlt wenn sie lacht, nicht wahr?“ 

 

Der Jedi räusperte sich und sah ebenfalls zu ihr. Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, fiel Padmé ihm wohlweislich ins Wort. „Nun, ich denke, dass Ben nicht der Richtige ist um zu beurteilen wie oft ich lachen sollte und wie oft nicht. Er ist ein schrecklich ernster Mensch.“ 

 

„Und schrecklich sarkastisch.“ Vera sah aus wie die Katze die den Vogel gefangen hatte. 

 

„Oh ja, das auch.“ Padmé fragte sich ob jemand ihr Erröten bemerkt hatte. Es könnte ebenso sehr an der Hitze liegen... 

 

„Hmm, selbst ein alter, ernster und sehr sarkastischer Mann kann erkennen das dir das Lachen gut steht.“ 

 

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Obi-Wan sich Leia zuwandte die ihre Finger in seine Leggins grub um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Er hob sie in seine Arme und wisperte ihr etwas zu. Das kleine Mädchen gluckste. 

 

„Ethne war auch ganz furchtbar auf ihren Vater fixiert als sie jung war.“ meinte Vera ganz nebensächlich und zählte erneut ihre Maschen. „Solange sie klein war, fand ich es irgendwie noch süß, aber sobald sie älter wurde ging sie immer zu Daddy sobald ich wütend wurde und versuchte uns gegeneinander auszuspielen.“ Vera schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Schau sie dir an. Sie weiß ganz genau wie sie ihn um den Finger zu wickeln hat.“ 

 

_ Ja _ , dachte sie und lächelte, _ sie hatte ihn tatsächlich um den Finger gewickelt _ . Schon einige Male hatte sie gehört das er Leia Prinzessin nannte, wenn er dachte das sie es nicht hören könnte. 

 

Padmé sah dabei zu wie er sie auf seine Hüfte setzte und ihr die Becher gab. Er selbst nahm den Krug Wasser von der Arbeitsfläche und ging wieder hinaus zu Cliegg. Wenn jemand bemerkte wie lange sie ihm hinter her starrte, so kommentierte es doch zumindest niemand. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Kinder spielten im Hof, während die erste Sonne langsam hinter den Sanddünen verschwand. Padmé beobachtete es nachdenklich. 

 

"Ich vermisse Naboo." sagte sie schließlich, während sie ihre Augen über die Silhouette der Sandhügel glitten. "Ich habe wieder oft Heimweh. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche wäre es jetzt die Zeit des Frühlingsfestes zu Ehren Shirayas." 

 

Das Seufzen das sie von sich gab war tief und langgezogen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge konnte sie die lange Prozession sehen, die durch Theed zog und der Höhepunkt des Frühlingsfestes war. Eine junge Frau aus dem Volk würde an diesem Tag als Göttin Shiraya verehrt. 

 

Für ein Jahr lang war sie dann die Frau Janoos und durfte nicht heiraten. Diese wandelnde Göttin bekamen dann das ganze Jahr Früchte, kandierte Äpfel und gebrannte Mandeln zugesteckt. Vor der Tür ihres Hauses würden sich die Gaben häufen. 

 

"Wie viel weißt du über die Götter Naboos?" 

 

"Qui-Gon ließ mich auf der Überfahrt nach Naboo viel über Geschichte, Kultur und Religion Naboos lesen. Wieso?" 

 

"In der Nacht als die Tusken kamen", sie hielt inne und sah ihn kurz an. Er wartete. ",habe ich Shiraya angerufen. Ich glaube ich stand unter ihrem Schutz. Sie ist die Mondgöttin--"

 

"--die Schönste unter den Göttinnen. Die Göttin der Jagd, der Geburt und die Beschützerin der Frauen und Mädchen. Sie wird oftmals im Tanz dargestellt, manchmal aber auch als die junge stillende Mutter", fiel er ihr ins Wort. 

 

"Du hast gut aufgepasst." sagte sie anerkennend. 

 

"Ich gebe mir Mühe", er zwinkerte ihr zu. 

 

"Was weißt du noch? Beeindruck' mich." sie schenkte ihm ihrerseits ein verspieltes Lächeln. 

 

"Nun, ich werde mein möglichstes tun, M'lady." Einen Moment lang dachte er nach, bevor er fortfuhr: "Sie ist die Gemahlin des Sonnengottes Janoo: Er ist der Krieger, manchmal auch der Kunstfertige und der Gott allen Ursprungs. Sie werden auch als Zwillingspaar dargestellt und stehen für die Dualität aller Dinge. Sie stellen zum Beispiel Leben und Tod, Licht und Dunkelheit, Mann und Frau dar.

 

"Ihr Vater ist der Gott der Meere. Doch manchmal ist sie in in anderer Form auch auch seine Geliebte. Eine sehr seltsame Familiengeschichte, wie ich finde." seine Augen funkelten mit Humor. "Es gibt noch viel mehr, kleine Götter und so wie ich es verstehe verehrt ihr nach Volksgruppe, Dörfern, manchmal sogar nach Familie verschiedene Götter. Qui-Gon erklärte mir das einzelne deiner damaligen Kleider Göttinnen nachempfunden waren." 

 

Sie lächelte und nickte. "Die Mondgöttin war mir immer am nächsten. Ich zog Shiraya oft vor." 

 

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Luke und Leia, wie sie im Sand spielten. "Ich hatte bis zu dem Moment in dem ich sie um Hilfe bat schon seit längerem nicht mehr gebetet. Trotzdem hat sie mir Kraft gegeben. Seit dem... Ich habe angefangen wieder die Gebete zu sagen bevor ich zu Bett gehe." 

 

"Ich bin froh das sie dir wohl gestimmt war." Der Ton seiner Stimme, die Gefühle die darin mitschwangen, ließen sie erschauern, als hätte ein kühler Windhauch sie gestreichelt. Es war nicht unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war eine erleichternde Abkühlung, wie eine Hand in ihrem Nacken.

 

Beide dachten sie an diese Nacht. Padmé erinnerte sich an das Blut auf ihrem Körper, die grapschenden Hände in der Dunkelheit.  _ Du bist unversehrt,  _ rief sie sich in Erinnerung.  _ Sie können dir nichts mehr antun.  _

 

Woran er wohl dachte? 

 

Padmé lächelte leicht und nickte ohne etwas zu antworten. 

 

Ihre Gesichter waren einander zugewandt und sie teilten ein kameradschaftliches Schweigen das keiner Worte bedürfte. Endlich wieder vertraut mit dem anderen und sicher im Umgang mit einander. Sie waren beide entspannt, es war ein ruhiger Tag gewesen, den sie mit den Kindern zuerst am Markt und dann zuhause verbracht hatten. 

 

Lange waren sie zwischen den Ständen hin und her gelaufen, hatten sich die Auslagen angesehen und letztendlich auf den Wunsch der Zwillinge hin ein kleines Mittagessen bestehend aus einer süßen Mehlspeise mit Früchten zu sich genommen. Die Kinder hatten zwischen ihnen auf der Bank gesessen und genüsslich schmatzend gegessen. 

 

Padmé war überrascht darüber das es auf Tatooine etwas so Leckeres gab. Sie aß nicht nur ihre Portion sondern stahl auch Bissen von Obi-Wans Teller, was er amüsiert und mit nur wenig Gegenwehr hinnahm. Er musste es nicht sagen das er froh war das sie wieder an Gewicht gewonnen hatte. 

 

Auf dem Rückweg war Leia dann auf Obi-Wans Arm eingeschlafen, also fuhr Padmé den Gleiter nach hause. Kurz bevor sie ankamen fielen auch Lukes Augen zu. Nachdem sie die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatten, hatten sie Tee trinkend im Innenhof gesessen und Sabbac gespielt. Danach hatte Padmé ebenfalls einige Minuten im Schatten des Hofes gedöst. 

 

Als sie aufwachte war es durch Luke und Leia die sich kreischend jagten. Bis zum Abendessen spielten und lasen sie. Padmé liebte diese freien Tage, wenn Obi-Wan hier war und sie den ganzen Tag miteinander verbrachten. Es brachte natürlich ihren ganzen Tagesablauf durcheinander, aber es war schön der Routine zu entkommen. 

 

Auf Naboo würde sie am Ende eines solchen Tages ein Bündel getrocknete Kräuter verbrennen und ein Gebet vor einem kleinen Schrein sagen. 

 

Und so sagte sie nach einer ganzen Weile: "Ein Schrein wäre wunderbar. Hier draußen kommt tatsächlich morgens noch Licht hin, es wäre schön hier eine morgendliche Andacht zu halten oder kleine Gaben zu schenken." 

 

Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam, in Gedanken versunken. Obwohl er nichts erwiderte, und es auch nicht nötig war das er etwas sagte, hatte sein Blick etwas sehr inniges und bedeutsames. 

 

Padmé blickte hinfort. 

 

Sie sahen der Sonne gemeinsam langsam beim hinabgleiten zu.

 


	27. 26.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie träumte von Naboo. Sie flog wie ein Vogel über ihr Land. Die weiten ährengelben Felder taten sich vor ihr auf, reif genug um bald geerntet zu werden.
> 
> Und weiter über endlosen grünen Wiesen mit Klee und Wildblumen in allen erdenklichen Farbe. Dann die festen erdigen Wege, die sich durch die Landschaft schlängelten, an den Seen und den Hainen voll von prachtvollen Bäumen, die selbst im heißesten Sommer Schatten spendeten, vorbei.
> 
>  
> 
>  _Ich bin zu Hause_ , dachte sie, während sie über einen See flog und die Sonne sich in der unberührten Oberfläche spiegelte. Zu Hause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, es ist noch nicht Mittwoch. Aber es geht mir endlich wieder besser und ich hatte Lust ein neues Kapitel zu posten. Viel Spaß!

**26.**

 

Im folgenden Monat überfielen Obi-Wan und Padmé nicht nur die für diese Zeit typische Sandstürme, sondern auch eine unerwartete Erkrankung der beiden Zwillinge, die mit Husten und einem tiefroten Ausschlag anfing, bevor beide Kinder hohes Fieber bekamen. 

 

Padmé war außer sich vor Sorge, denn nichts was sie tat schien Wirkung zu haben. Sie war verzweifelt darüber, dass das Fieber immer höher stieg, anstatt endlich abzuklingen. Als Obi-Wan sie weinend am Bett ihrer Kinder fand, entschloss er sich dazu Vera zu besuchen und sie um Rat zu fragen. 

 

Als er eine Stunde später zurückkehrte wirkte er weniger angespannt. Noch am Bett, neben den unruhig schlafenden Kindern, sagte er zur ihr: 

 

„Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Padmé.“ Er hatte ungewöhnlicherweise eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. 

 

„Was hat sie gesagt?“ Sie sah auf in sein Gesicht. Noch immer trug er seinen Umhang, sein Gesicht war noch staubig. Er hatte Sand im Bart und in den Brauen. 

 

„Es ist eine ganz normale Kinderkrankheit auf Tatooine. Es nennt sich Sandfieber und ist lediglich eine Umstellung von Kindern auf die besondere Atmosphäre dieses Planeten.“

 

„Kann man etwas dagegen tun?“ Luke begann leise im Schlaf zu weinen. 

 

„Nein.“ sagte Obi-Wan schließlich und Padmé seufzte, ihre Hand lag beruhigend auf Lukes Bauch. 

 

Es war nicht nur, dass sie seit fast zwei Tagen kaum ein Auge zugemacht hatten, sondern auch, dass Luke und Leia offensichtlich unter dem Ausschlag, dem Husten und dem Fieber litten und sie es nicht ertragen konnte nichts dagegen tun zu können. „Aber nach etwa einer Woche sollten sie es hinter sich haben... Vielleicht noch eins, zwei Tage.“ 

 

Er lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und drückte ihre Hand für einen Moment. 

 

Die nächsten Tage waren nicht die schönsten, aber Obi-Wan würde später lächelnd sagen, dass sie ‚bereits schlimmeres überstanden haben‘ und damit hatte er recht. 

 

Während des Tages glaubte Padmé immer, dass es endlich besser war; bis sie die beiden ins Bett brachten und meist kaum eine Stunde verging, bevor einer der beiden wach wurde, da das Fieber wieder zu steigen begann. 

 

Vielleicht wäre es nicht so schlimm, würde nur  _ einer _ von ihnen schreien, doch meistens schien das Schreien des Geschwisterkindes den Anderen aufzufordern mitzumachen. Sie hatten versucht die beiden zum Schlafen zu trennen, aber trotzdem schienen sie immer zu spüren was im anderen vorging. 

 

Der dritten Morgen dämmerte und die Zwillinge waren endlich eingeschlafen. Sie schliefen ruhig und ohne das so bekannte Röcheln der letzten Tage. 

Padmé ging in den Wohnraum, da sie nicht glaubte wieder aufstehen zu können wenn sie jetzt in ihr Bett stieg. 

 

Nachts hatten sie sich abgewechselt um nach den Kindern zu sehen, so dass jeder von ihnen zumindest ein wenig Schlaf bekam. Padmé wusste nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte Mal eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen hatte. Doch jetzt erschien die Aussieht einfach zu verlockend.

 

Sie war nicht wirklich überrascht, als sie Obi-Wan in der Küche entdeckte, wo er Kaffee aufbrühte. Sie durchquerte den Wohnraum und setzte sich zu ihm. Mit einem Seufzen bemerkte sie die zwei großen Tassen Kaffee in der Mitte des Tisches. 

 

Das dämmrige Licht der Küche machte sie träge und sie hatte das Gefühl als bestünden ihre Knochen aus Blei. Obi-Wan reichte ihr die Tasse heißen Kaffees und der aromatische Geruch stieg ihr sofort in die Nase. Sie trank vorsichtig einen Schluck und schloss die Augen. 

 

„Wie lange glaubst du dauern die Sandstürme noch?“ fragte sie schließlich langsam. 

 

Obi-Wan sah auf und blickte hinüber zum Fenster, durch das man nicht wirklich etwas sehen konnten. Ob er mit seinem anderen Sinn etwas erkennen konnte, das ihr verschlossen war? 

 

„Nicht mehr lange. Einen Tag, vielleicht zwei.“ 

 

Padmé seufzte und rieb ihren Nacken. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich das Mal sage, aber ich möchte raus und unter freiem Himmel stehen. Selbst wenn es der von Tatooine ist.“ 

 

Sie stütze ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand und sah Obi-Wan schweigend an. 

 

Er sah nicht so aus, als habe er die letzte Woche mit nur wenigen Stunden Schlaf verbracht. Wie viel Meditation für einen Jedi tun konnte, wunderte sie sich und fand es gleichzeitig erschreckend, dass, wenn er wollte er in der Lage war jegliches Gefühl vor ihr, ja, selbst vor sich selbst zu verstecken, ihm die Luft abzudrücken, bis es ungesehen erstarb. 

 

Sie tranken den Rest ihres Kaffees schweigend und Padmé hing weiter ihren Gedanken nach. Gedanken, die wahrscheinlich nur von Schlafmangel zeugten. Sie nahm ihrer beider Tassen und wusch sie in der Spüle aus, bevor sie gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer gingen und sie sich auf die Couch setzte, während Obi-Wan in Richtung Kinderzimmer verschwand. 

 

Sie konnte nicht sagen wie lange er genau weg blieb. Sie bemerkte erst das sie eingenickt war, als er wiederkam und sich neben sie setzte. Flüsternd sagte er dass beide Kinder noch tief und fest schliefen. 

 

„Ich hoffe es ist jetzt vorbei.“ Unbewusst lehnte sich an Obi-Wan, bevor sie die Augen wieder schloss. _Er riecht gut..._

 

„Padmé?“ Sein Atem streifte ihre Schläfe. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen.“ 

 

„Nur für einen Moment.“ sagte sie bittend und sie wusste er würde nicht mit ihr diskutieren, nicht jetzt und so legte sie ihren Kopf etwas bequemer an seine Schulter und bevor sie es wusste, war sie erneut eingeschlafen. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie träumte von Naboo. Sie flog wie ein Vogel über ihr Land. Die weiten ährengelben Felder taten sich vor ihr auf, reif genug um bald geerntet zu werden. 

Und weiter über endlosen grünen Wiesen mit Klee und Wildblumen in allen erdenklichen Farbe. Dann die festen erdigen Wege, die sich durch die Landschaft schlängelten, an den Seen und den Hainen voll von prachtvollen Bäumen, die selbst im heißesten Sommer Schatten spendeten, vorbei. 

 

_ Ich bin zu Hause _ , dachte sie, während sie über einen See flog und die Sonne sich in der unberührten Oberfläche spiegelte.  _ Zu Hause. _

 

Padmé hielt an dem Gedanken fest, während sie aufwachte. 

 

_ Was für ein schöner Traum _ ... 

 

Sie fühlte sich entspannter und ausgeglichener als seit einer langen Zeit. Die morgendliche Kälte ließ sie erschauern. Obi-Wans Wärme war einladend und so schmiegte sie sich fest an ihn. 

 

Das Geräusch der Zufriedenheit das sie von sich gab schubste sie hinüber in den Wachzustand. Padmé schlug widerstrebend die Augen auf. Offensichtlich war aus einem Moment mehrere Stunden geworden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nach einiger Zeit versucht sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu lösen oder sogar sie aufzuwecken, doch musste feststellen, dass dieses Unterfangen sinnlos war und hatte sich schließlich neben ihr ausgestreckt um keine Nackenstarre oder Krämpfe zu bekommen. 

 

Sie sah hinauf in sein entspanntes Gesicht und sie bemerkte am Rande, dass sie ihn noch nie so gesehen hatte.  _ Wahrscheinlich _ , dachte sie vernünftig, _ würde es ihm gar nicht gefallen, dass ich ihn so sehe _ . In manchen Dingen war Obi-Wan schrecklich eigen. Oftmals fühlte sie sich immer noch ausgeschlossen. Doch sie respektierte es. Sie hatten beide ihre Grenzen. Aus gutem Grund. 

 

Vorsichtig, so dass er nicht aufwachen würde, veränderte sie die Position ihres Körpers damit sie ihn besser sehen konnte. 

 

Von was er wohl träumte? Vielleicht vom Jedi Tempel? Davon durch die Hallen mit den anderen Padawanen zu rennen, während Qui-Gon amüsiert zusah? Vielleicht von Dingen die noch geschehen würden? Dinge die Leia und Luke angingen... Vielleicht sogar von Padmé selbst? 

Würde er von ihr träumen? Oder träumten Jedi tatsächlich nicht? 

 

Seine Brauen waren ausnahmsweise nicht in Überlegung zusammengezogen und sein sonst so ordentliches Haar fiel ihm ins Gesicht und erinnerte sie daran, dass er dieses Jahr erst  Vierzig wurde. 

 

Die plötzliche Nähe, die Tatsache, dass sie jenseits seiner Schutzschilde war, war erschreckend und faszinierend zugleich. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich ihm vorsichtig die Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, doch sie ließ ihre Hand verweilen, anstatt sie zurück zu ziehen. Ihre Fingerspitze zeichnete die Form der rötlichen Braue nach. 

 

Sie berührte sein Haar erneut. War es tatsächlich so weich wie es aussah? Als sie ihre Antwort hatte, berührte sie es weiter, nur weil sie das Gefühl mochte, wie es über ihre Finger glitt. Wie bei einem Kind kämmte sie sein Haar mit ihren Fingern. Die Berührung war langsam und gleichmäßig. 

 

„Man sollte schlafende Menschen nicht anstarren, Padmé.“ Obi-Wans Stimme war noch etwas vom Schlaf belegt. 

 

Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sie spöttisch lächelnd an. 

 

Keine schlaue Erwiderung wollte ihr einfallen. Etwas verspätet zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Ihre Fingerspitzen prickelten. 

 

Warum hatte sie das Gefühl sie müsse sich rechtfertigen? Warum war sie so aufgeregt, so erwartungsvoll? 

 

Sie stellte fest, dass sein Lächeln nicht länger spöttisch war. Auch er schien erstaunt und sie fragte sich wieso. Außer, dass sie die Antwort bereits wusste. Dass sie sie in ihrem Körper spüren konnte, mit jedem Atemzug, jedem Herzschlag. Sie spürte es in ihren Körpern die wie Puzzleteile aufeinander passten. 

 

Obi-Wan hielt ihren Blick fest, obwohl sie fort sehen wollte. Sein Arm lag fest um sie geschlungen. 

 

Der Wunsch ihn zu küssen war plötzlich so normal und wichtig wie das Atmen selbst. 

 

Die Erkenntnis ließ sie auf schnellen. Noch auf dem Weg aus dem Wohnraum sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme das sie nach den Kindern sehen würde. Sie konnte nicht zurück blicken. 

 

Dort stand sie nun, hielt den Anhänger Anakins in der Hand, sah auf seine Kinder nieder und wollte nichts mehr als von einem anderen Mann geküsst werden. 

 

Der Gedanke erschreckte sie. Es ängstigte sie. 

 

Sie dürfte das nicht tun, denn sie liebte Anakin. Nicht wahr? Zumindest seine Erinnerung. Daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Würde sie in ihre Gefühle der Zuneigung eingeben (und sie vermutete, dass es eigentlich nur Dankbarkeit war) würde sie Anakins Andenken beschmutzen. 

 

Dann kam noch ein Gedanke, ehrlicher und leiser: Wie konnte sie so etwas wie Glück empfinden, während ihr Anakin litt? 

 

Ihr Blick fiel auf Luke, der sie aus wachen blauen Augen ansah. 

 

Sie hielt den Japor-Anhänger fest wie einen Anker der sie an die letzten Überbleibsel ihres alten Lebens band. Doch bald schon hatte ihre Hand den Stein erwärmt und es war so, als hielte sie nichts mehr. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Einige Tage später tat Luke seinen ersten richtigen Schritt und bald rannte er auf unsicheren Beinen durch das Haus. Nichts war mehr vor ihm sicher. Er brachte Leia alles was er erreichen konnte und nicht zu groß war und sie schien jeden Gegenstand zu katalogisieren und einen Namen zu geben, bevor sie gemeinsam versuchten ihn zu zerstören. 

 

Padmé war ständig damit beschäftigt irgendwelche Gegenstände vor den beiden in Sicherheit zu bringen und so gelang es ihr ohne Mühe ihre aufgewühlten Gefühle zu ignorieren. 

 

Während Luke also begann zu laufen und das Haus zu erforschen, versuchte Leia immer noch hinter das Geheimnis von Sprache zu kommen. Es schien sie geradezu zu ärgern, dass Padmé und Obi-Wan einander verstanden, aber nicht wussten was Leia meinte. 

 

Obi-Wan glaubte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis sie endlich beginnen würde zu sprechen. Er sollte recht behalten. 

 

Obi-Wan hatte Luke bereits in sein Bett gesetzt, während Padmé einen vergeblichen Kampf mit Leias Kleid führte. Indessen machte sich Obi-Wan darüber lustig und wandte sich an Luke, der ein begeistertes Geräusch von sich gab. 

 

„Was macht deine Mommy dort?“ fragte Obi-Wan den Jungen. „Es sieht gefährlich aus. Glaubst du das deine Schwester das überlebt?“

 

„Ben.“ sagte Padmé frustriert, während ihre Finger nach den Knöpfen suchten. „Könntest du endlich damit aufhören dich über mich lustig zu machen und mir helfen?“ 

 

„Natürlich, M'lady.“ Er trat neben sie. Vorsichtig zog er das Kleid wieder herunter und öffnete einen versteckt liegenden Knopf, bevor er das Kleid über Leias Kopf zog und es neben das Kind auf den Wickeltisch legte.

 

Padmé warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. 

 

„Ich will nichts hören, Ben.“ sagte sie warnend. „Ich hatte Kammermädchen für so was.“ 

 

Obi-Wan verkniff sich seinen Kommentar und sah sie lediglich feixend an. Sie verdrehte die Augen. 

„Das ist fast noch schlimmer als jeder Kommentar.“ 

 

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang einfach nur an und Padmés Herz begann ungebeten schneller zu schlagen. Sie spürte wieder wie etwas in ihr aufbegehrte. 

 

„Ben...“ Padmé hatte vergessen was sie sagen wollte. 

 

„Beehn!“ rief Leia plötzlich neben ihnen. Obi-Wan blinzelte verwirrt und sah das kleine Mädchen an. Padmé wandte sich ebenfalls ihrer Tochter zu und sah sie freudestrahlend an. 

 

„Leia! Was hast du gesagt? Hast du Ben gesagt?“ 

 

„Beehn!“ rief das Mädchen erneut und klatschte in die Hände, als wolle sie ihrer Mutter für ihre geistige Schnelle gratulieren. 

 

„Sie sagt deinen Namen.“ Padmé hob das kleine Mädchen hoch.

 

„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Leia.“ Sie presste einen Kuss auf Leias Stirn. Mit Blick auf Obi-Wan sagte sie verschmitzt: „Schau, du hast Ben ganz sprachlos gemacht.“ 

 

Leia sah Obi-Wan erwartungsvoll an, doch der Jedi war ausnahmsweise einmal vollkommen hilflos. So platzierte Padmé Leia in Bens Armen und strich ihr noch einmal übers Haar. Sein Blick war nach wie vor auf das lächelnde Kind gerichtet und Padmé konnte sehen wie die Emotionen ihn überfielen. 

 

Er murmelte ein leises: „Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin.“ 

 

Das Mädchen antwortete ihm damit das sie ihre Finger in seinen Bart vergrub und seinen Namen sagte. Für ein ‚Ich dich auch‘ schien es noch ein wenig zu früh zu sein, aber ihre Antwort schien Obi-Wan vollkommen zu genügen.

 

Padmé wandte sich ab und kümmerte sich um Luke. Sie versuchte nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken warum ihre Welt so verschwommen war und Tränen in ihren Augen stachen. 

 

 

 


	28. 27.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasser war kostbar, das wusste Padmé. Nichts dürfte verschwendet werden. Wenn sie dort so lag vermisste sie Naboo um so mehr. Sie stellte sich vor, sie schwebte in einem der klaren, kalten Seen ihrer Heimat, während sie in den wolkenlosen Himmel Tatooines starrte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eines meiner liebsten Kapitel :) Ich hoffe es findet Anklang. Falls ihr euch einen Eindruck zu den Tänzen machen wollt: Ich habe mich an diesen schwedischen Volkstanz (www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFBwY4a7Tys) orientiert und dies ist die Mazurka (www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=SLvVYVwD2No) die ich im Sinn hatte.

**27.**

 

Im Grunde lief alles seinen normalen Gang. Und doch... Etwas hatte sich verändert. Es war die Art wie Obi-Wan und sie miteinander umgingen. In einem Moment waren sie Freunde und scherzten miteinander. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie sprach- und atemlos mit hämmerndem Herzen, wenn er sie ansah.

 

Manchmal schien er ebenso verwirrt zu sein wie sie, dann wusste er nicht wo er hin sehen sollte und war ungewohnt ungeschickt. Dann wiederum wusste sie nicht einmal ob es ihn auf die gleiche Weise berührte wie sie. Er zeigte ihr dann nichts als die glatte Maske die er im Laufe seines Jedi-Daseins perfektioniert hatte.

 

Manchmal machte das ihr zusammen leben nicht gerade einfacher.

 

Die Wochen vergingen  und wurden zu Monaten . Beru wurde schwanger und verlor das Kind, was sowohl für Beru als auch Owen schwer zu ertragen war. Die Zwillinge feierten ihren zweiten Geburtstag. Sandstürme überraschten sie erneut. Tusken raubten die Balinnen-Farm aus und Reena starb einen viel zu frühen Tod. 

 

Biggs bekam von Obi-Wan die Standpauke seines Lebens, nachdem er Leia beim Spielen von der Schaukel schubste und sie sich das Schlüsselbein brach.

 

Owen verkaufte noch mehr Land an benachbarte Farmer und das Johnson Anwesen war nun allgemein bekannt als Kenobis Hütte.

 

Zum Herbstanfang schenkte Obi-Wan  Padmé einige Kübel mit Pflanzen Naboos, die sie daran erinnerte, dass sie eines Tages nach Hause zurückkehren würde. Ein kleines Stückchen Heimat hier auf diesem Planeten. 

 

Überhaupt tauchten immer mal wieder unerwartete Dinge für sie auf. Wie das Öl auf ihrer Kommode, das nach Feigen und süßen Blumen duftete. Sie pflegte und schützte ihre Haare damit vor der Sonne. Oder ein neuer Holzkamm, nach dem der ihrer auseinandergebrochen war.

Oder die aromatisch duftende, buttrige Creme die aus einer heimischen Nuss gewonnen wurde.

 

Das herrlich weich gewebte Tuch das sie als Sonnenschutz um ihren Kopf band um ihr Haar vor dem Ausbleichen vor der Sonne zu bewahren.

 

Obi-Wan hatte ihre Vorliebe für die schönen Dinge entdeckt. Ihre kleinen Eitelkeiten. Sie liebte es sich mit Hingabe zu frisieren, den Geruch oder das Gefühl eines Öls in ihrer Hand, auf ihrer Haut.

 

Er sagte nie etwas dazu und wenn sie ihm dankte tat er es ab, als sei es nichts.

 

Wenn sie einmal im Monat den großen Bottich im Innenhof aufstellten um zu baden, ließ er ihr den Vortritt. Die Kinder badeten anschließend mit ihm.

 

Es war eine herrliche dekadente Angelegenheit auf die sich Padmé schon Tage vorher freute. Badezusätze gab es keine, da alles genutzte Wasser anschließend seinen Weg zurück in die Zisterne fand und dort gereinigt wurde um wieder verwendet zu werden.

 

Wasser war kostbar, das wusste Padmé. Nichts dürfte verschwendet werden. Wenn sie dort so lag vermisste sie Naboo um so mehr. Sie stellte sich vor, sie schwebte in einem der klaren, kalten Seen ihrer Heimat, während sie in den wolkenlosen Himmel Tatooines starrte.

 

Sie ließ sich Zeit und blieb oftmals so lange bis die Kinder nach ihr riefen.

 

Dann kam sie heraus, trocknete und cremte ihren Körper und schlüpfte in ihr Kleid.

 

Während sie dann Luke und Leia einfing, entkleidete sich Obi-Wan hinter dem alten Paravent, den er für sie gekauft hatte, jedoch war er der Einzige der ihn benutzte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er eine gewisse Schamhaftigkeit die Padmé nicht verstand.

Bis sie die Zwillinge ausgezogen hatte, hatte er einige Minuten allein, bevor die beiden in die Wanne kletterten und ihn nassspritzten und tobten und schrien. Sie beneidete ihn nicht, aber es schien ihn auch nicht zu stören.

 

Während die drei badeten richtete Padmé ein kleines Mittagessen her und las in einem Holo-Roman. Draußen lachten die Kinder und riefen Bens Namen. Nach einiger Zeit riefen sie schließlich nach ihr.

 

Sie half den beiden wieder aus der Wanne, cremte sie ein und zog sie an und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg hinein um sich etwas zu essen. Sie rief ihm zu das sie zusehen würde das die beiden nicht alles aufaßen.

 

An der Tür angekommen warf sie einen vorsichtigen Blick zurück um gerade zu sehen wie er sich aus dem Wasser erhob. Das Wasser stob um ihn herum, bevor es hinabfiel. Sie konnte die Silhouette seines nackten Körpers erahnen. Padmé hielt die Luft an und wandte sich schnell ab, bevor er ihr ungebührliches Benehmen bemerken konnte. 

 

Als er hineintrat waren ihre Wangen nach wie vor gerötet und sie konnte sich dem Eindruck nicht verwehren das er wusste was vor sich ging.

 

Doch bald schon hatten sie beide vergessen, da sie später von Vera zu einer Feierlichkeit auf ihrem Anwesen eingeladen waren. Früher, hatte die blonde Matriarchin Padmé erzählt, hatte sie öfter Zusammenkünfte ausgerichtet, mit Tanz und Essen und Unterhaltung. Nach dem Tod ihres Ehemannes jedoch war ihr die Lust an solchen Ereignissen abhanden gekommen. Doch nun hatte die Familie Balinnen Zuwachs durch Veras Lieblings-Nichte Karlie Kavanaugh bekommen.

 

Die junge Frau war zurück nach Tatooine gekommen um sich hier nieder zu lassen. Vera erzählte kaum noch von etwas anderem als ihrer außergewöhnlichen Nichte. Davon wie gut sie aussah, wie clever sie war und wie abenteuerlustig.

 

Padmé war sich ziemlich sicher das Vera schlicht und ergreifend übertrieb.

 

Es war früher Nachmittag als sie auf dem Balinnen-Anwesen ankamen. Luke und Leia kreischten vergnügt in Obi-Wans Armen, als er sie hinein trug. Es war das erste Mal das sie Vera besuchten. Schwanger und dann mit zwei kleinen Babies war es Padmé schlicht und ergreifend ein zu großer Aufwand gewesen.

 

Sie betraten einen großzügig geschnittenen Innenhof, den man mit Girlanden geschmückt hatte. Bereits einige andere Familien waren eingetroffen. Einige saßen an den aufgestellten langen Tischen. Andere standen in Gruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise. Die Kinder liefen zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her, spielten Fangen oder Verstecken.

 

Padmé erkannte eine noch etwas blasse Beru und warf Obi-Wan einen Blick zu der ihm mitteilte das sie zu den Frauen gehen würde. Sie trat zu der Gruppe und begrüßte sie lächelnd.

 

"Padmé." sagte Beru und umarmte die andere Frau. "Wie schön das ihr auch da seit."

 

"Luke und Leia haben die Fahrt genossen. Sie lieben es im Flitzer hin und her geschaukelt zu werden. Ist Cliegg auch da?"

 

"Oh ja, er ist auch hier. Er sagte er würde sich auf keinen Fall eines von Veras Festen entgehen lassen." Beru lachte ein etwas hohles Lachen. Es war offensichtlich das sie noch immer an ihrem Schicksal zu nagen hatte. Ihre sonst so runden Wangen waren leicht eingefallen, ihre Lippen nicht so rot wie sonst.

 

"Hast du Karlie, den Ehrengast, schon kennen gelernt?"

 

Padmé verneinte und ließ sich von Beru mitziehen zu einer größeren Gruppe Menschen. In deren Mitte stand eine hochgewachsene junge Frau, nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig und erzählte mit ausholenden Gesten von ihrem Leben auf einem anderen, Padmé nicht bekannten, Outer Rim Planeten.

 

Karlie war, aus Ermangelung anderer Worte, schön. Padmé hatte schon lange nicht mehr eine solch schöne Frau gesehen. Sie hatte lange wohlgeformte Beine und eine schlanke Taille. Ihre Lippen waren in einem perfekten Bogen geschwungen, der an eine erblühende Blumen erinnerte. Ihr blondes, üppiges Haar hatte sie im Nacken zu einem losen Knoten gebunden, doch einige Haarsträhnen hatten sich im Laufe des Tages gelöst.

 

Die Familienähnlichkeit zu Vera war nicht zu leugnen und Padmé konnte sich das erste Mal vorstellen wie Vera wohl einmal ausgesehen haben musste, bevor das Leben auf Tatooine sie alt gemacht hatte.

 

Padmé wandte sich bald einem anderen Gespräch zu. Hinter ihr lachten einige Gäste über Karlies Anekdote.

 

Am anderen Ende des Raumes wurden süße Brötchen gebacken. Obi-Wan gab den Zwillingen gerade jedem eins in die Hand. Die beiden sahen sehr zufrieden aus wie sie mit dicken Wangen in die Süßigkeit bissen. Sie ging hinüber zu ihnen und sie standen einige Minuten beieinander, unterhielten sich, beobachteten die anderen Menschen.

 

Nach dem süßen Brötchen streckte Leia die kleinen Hände nach Obi-Wan aus und forderte ihn auf sie hoch zu nehmen, was er auch tat.

 

„Ist das ihre Tochter?“ fragte Karlie strahlend in Leias Richtung.

 

Obi-Wan schien nicht zu wissen wie er diese Frage beantworten sollte. Alle der anderen Feuchtfarmer ignorierten beflissentlich die Familienverhältnisse im Hause Kenobi. Die kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen wurde tiefer.

 

„Ja. Ähmm... Nein. Sie ist--“

 

Padmé trat etwas näher und sagte etwa schärfer als gewollt: „Nein, sie ist mein Kind.“ sie nahm ihm Leia etwas abrupt ab. Das Mädchen krähte seinen Namen. „Er ist ihr Großvater.“

 

Obi-Wan blinzelte einige Male und blickte Padmé dann verwirrt an.  _ Jetzt schau nicht so,  _ dachte sie giftig.  _ Du hast damit angefangen, liebster Schwiegervater. _

 

Doch anstatt abgeschreckt zu sein schien diese Neuigkeit Karlie nur noch neugieriger zu machen. „Ihre Enkelin?“ fragte sie gerade erstaunt. „Sie sind doch niemals älter als Vierzig! Ich glaube ohne Bart sehen sie noch ein wenig jünger aus.“ 

_Ja, so kann man meine Bemerkung auch herum drehen._

 

Obi-Wan hüstelte. „Ich werde nie verstehen was Frauen gegen Bärte haben. Es sieht sehr kultiviert aus.“ Natürlich das er nur diesen Teil von Karlies Kommentar wahrnahm. Padmé erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

 

„Oh ja," pflichtete sie bei und ließ ihre Augen anzüglich über ihn wandern, als könne sie geradewegs durch seine Tunika blicken. Padmé presste ihre Lippen pikiert zusammen. "Bei dem richtigen Mann...“

 

Es war offensichtlich das sie dachte das er sehr wohl dieser Typ Mann war. Karlie konnte ihren Blick gar nicht von ihm lassen. Padmé spürte etwas das sich verdächtig ähnlich einem schlimmen Anfall von Sodbrennen anfühlte.

 

„Nun ja,“ Er sah hinüber zu Leia. Wenn er dabei auch Padmé ansah, dann war das Zufall. „,die wichtigste Frau in meinem Leben mag meinen Bart. Also bleibt er.“

 

Karlie lachte perlend. Sie hatte perfekte weiße Zähne.

 

„Also gibt es keine Mrs. Kenobi?“ Die jüngere Frau lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Padmé fühlte sich als störe sie.

 

„Nein, die gibt es nicht.“ Bei seiner Antwort presste Padmé ihre Zähne aufeinander um ihr frustriertes Ächzen zu unterdrücken. Dann hatte er die Dreistigkeit zu erröten.

 

_ Erröten! _ Dachte Padmé verächtlich _. Welcher Vierzigjährige Mann tut das denn bitte? _

 

„Oh nein,“ nun schob sich Vera zwischen Obi-Wan und Karlie. Sie lächelte ihr sonnigstes Lächeln. „,unser Ben Kenobi ist frei wie ein Vogel, nicht wahr Padmé?“ Anstatt einer Antwort verdrehte Padmé die Augen und stapfte davon. Ihre Tochter, die Verräterin, lief postwendend zurück zu ihrem Ben, sobald Padmé sie hinab gelassen hatte.

 

Sie stand am anderen Ende des Innenhofes und sah wie er mit der jüngeren Frau redete. Er schien seinen Charme wieder gefunden zu haben, denn sie lachte und lachte. Sein Gesicht war ihr zugewendet, manchmal wenn er den Kopf drehte konnte sie sein Profil sehen. Er hob Leia ohne zu zögern auf und setzte sie wieder auf seine Schultern. Das Mädchen jauchzte laut und grub ihre Hände in sein Haar.

 

_ Was ist nur los mit dir, Padmé? _ Es war schwer den Blick von den beiden zu lassen. 

 

Letztendlich riss sie sich los und sah nach was Luke anstellte. Zufrieden sah sie das er mit den anderen Kindern spielte. Sie schloss sich wieder Beru und Ethel Hendriksen an. Sie tratschten und lachten über dieses und jenes, während sie die Leckereien probierten, die Vera aufgefahren hatte. So war es einfacher nicht an Obi-Wans Lächeln zu denken.

 

"Dein Schwiegervater ist ein sehr interessanter Mann, Padmé." meinte Karlie später, als sie sich neben ihr auf die Bank nieder ließ. Beru und Ethel schwiegen verhalten und sahen zwischen den Frauen hin und her.

 

Obi-Wan war am anderen Ende des Tisches im Gespräch mit Cliegg versunken. Sie konnte sich denken das es um irgendein technisches Problem ging.

 

"Ja, das ist er." Dann schwieg sie, weil es nichts mehr zu reden gab. Also wandten sie sich alle ihrem Essen zu. Padmé fand das es auf einmal weit weniger einladend aussah als noch vor einigen Momenten.

 

"Ist er wirklich so bescheiden oder versteckt sich unter der Fassade ein ganz anderer Mann?" Karlie biss genüsslich in ihren mit Fleisch gefüllten Fladen.

 

Padmé wollte nicht antworten, doch es wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen es nicht zu tun. Sie sagte diplomatisch: "Er ist ein vielschichtiger Mann. Aber er gibt nicht vor etwas zu sein, das er nicht ist."

 

"Hmm." stöhnte Karlie und der Saft des Fleisches lief ihr Kinn hinab. Padmé fragte sich ob ihr orgasmischer Ausbruch tatsächlich dem Essen oder Obi-Wan galt.

 

Luke kam auf Padmés Schoß gekrochen und lehnte sich an sie.

 

"Er scheint ein guter Mann zu sein." Sie wischte ihren Mund sauber. "Er kümmert sich um sie und die Kinder, nicht wahr? Wo ist denn der Vater der Zwillinge?"

 

Beru und Ethel warfen sich verstohlen Blicke zu. Einige Andere hielten ebenfalls inne und spitzten die Ohren.

 

"Mein Mann ist tot." sagte Padmé laut genug als das es genug Leute hören würden.

 

Karlie sah sie voller Mitgefühl an. "Das tut mir leid." Dann, etwas gedankenverloren: "Es muss eine große Hilfe sein, jemand wie Ben zu haben."

 

"Das ist es." Als sie aufsah, stellte sie fest das er sie beobachtete. Ohne so recht zu verstehen wieso, sah sie hinfort, als hätte er sie bei etwas ertappt. Dabei wäre selbst er nicht in der Lage sie am anderen Ende des Tisches zu verstehen. "Ohne ihn hätte ich es nicht geschafft nach dem Tot meines Mannes."

 

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu und Karlie blickte sie aufmerksam an.

 

Die andere Frau lehnte ihre Ellbogen auf den Tisch und senkte die Stimme. "Seit ihr ein Paar?"

 

Padmé spürte wie die Hitze in ihr Gesicht schoss und sie starrte die andere Frau nun durchdringend an.

 

"Ich habe keinerlei Anspruch auf ihn." zischte Padmé der anderen Frau zu, packte ihr Kind und entschuldigte sich. Sie wechselte Luke die Windel, obwohl es keine Grund dafür gab und kehrte danach zurück nach draußen.

 

Einige Gäste waren inzwischen aufgestanden und hatten sich zum tanzen aufgestellt.

 

"Ich liebe tanzen!" stieß Karlie vergnügt aus und klatschte in die Hände. "Kannst du tanzen, Ben?"

 

Er sah, jäh in seinem Gespräch mit Cliegg unterbrochen, auf.

 

"Ich kann. Ich würde mich selbst allerdings nur als mittelmäßig bezeichnen."

 

"Oh, es ist ganz einfach." Bestimmend zog Karlie ihn hinüber zu den anderen Paaren.

 

Man stellte sich in zwei Reihen auf und nahm sich bei den Händen. Die Musik war treibend und der Takt einfach. Die Schritte bestanden mehr oder weniger nur daraus das man von einem auf das andere Bein hüpfte und in der Reihe vor und zurück ging.

 

Dann hoben die auf der einen Seite die Arme und die anderen Tänzer hopsten unter den Armen ihrer Partner hindurch. Dann kam ein Teil wo man sich an den Hände nahm und im Kreis tanzte und schließlich begann alles von vorn.

 

Sehr einfach und doch hatten alle Beteiligten Spaß. Die jungen Frauen kicherten und warfen den Männern schmachtende Blicke zu. Überrascht stellte Padmé fest das alle Tänzer unverheiratet waren. Er war bei weitem der Älteste, doch er stand den jüngeren Männern in nichts nach. Weder was den Tanz, noch was das Aussehen anging.  _ Ganz im Gegenteil,  _ dachte Padmé,  _ er war sehr...  _ Sie schob die Gedanken bei Seite. 

 

Stattdessen konzentrierte sie sich auf die Ausführung des Tanzes. Sie musste sich eingestehen das Obi-Wan noch genau so gut tanzte wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sie waren einander einige Male in den coruscanter Ballräumen begegnet und hatten einmal, auf einem Bankett, vor langer Zeit, miteinander getanzt.

 

Selbst diese einfachen Bewegungen führte er mit Eleganz aus. Anstatt ihn weiter zu beobachten versuchte sich auf die quengeligen Kinder zu konzentrieren.

 

Vera glitt neben Padmé auf die Bank und beobachtete ihre Nichte und den Jedi-Meister. Sie gaben ein schönes Paar ab. Die blonde Matriarchin lächelte ihr Engelslächeln.

 

"Du hättest ihr sagen sollen das sie ihn in Ruhe lassen soll." Die Stimme der älteren Frau war ruhig und vollkommen sachlich, aber nicht ohne Tadel oder Amüsement.

 

Padmé ermahnte Luke nicht mit seinem Essen zu spielen und dachte darüber nach was eine passende Antwort sei. Sie entschied sich für: "Das wäre nicht mein Platz gewesen. Ich bin nur die Frau seines Mündel." Padmé sah die andere Frau nicht an.

 

"Wir wissen doch beide das dem nicht so ist, Padmé." Veras linke Braue bog sich fragend in ihre Stirn.

 

Was wollte Vera hören?

 

Padmé versuchte nicht so genau unter die Oberfläche ihrer unruhigen Gefühlslage zu schauen. Sie hatte die letzten Monate beflissentlich ignoriert was zwischen ihnen geschah oder auch nicht geschah. Ja, sie hatte es sogar besser für alle befunden die Dinge beim Status Quo zu belassen.

 

Doch wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte sie nicht. Sie fürchtete was sie entdecken könnte, wenn sie ihre Gefühle analysieren würde.

 

Sie war immer davon ausgegangen das Obi-Wan sein Zölibat beibehalten würde. Und sie? Würde sie die nächsten Jahrzehnte allein verbringen wollen? Nein, nicht allein, in einer kameradschaftlichen Beziehung mit Obi-Wan in der sie ihre Kinder aufzogen und unterrichteten und alles lehrten was sie lernen mussten. Wollte sie  _ das _ ? War das  _ genug _ ?

 

Konnte sie das, den Rest ihres jungen Lebens eine Witwe in ihrem Herzen blieben? Der Erinnerung an Anakin nachhängen, während sie versuchte ihre aufkeimenden Gefühle für Obi-Wan zu ersticken?

 

Wollte sie nie wieder geküsst werden? Wollte sie für immer auf die Umarmung eines Mannes verzichten?

 

Oh ja, sie war eine starke Frau und sie  _ brauchte _ keinen Mann, dessen war sie sich durchaus bewusst. Aber ihr war nicht klar ob sie darauf verzichten  _ wollte.  _

 

Sie konnte auf die theoretische Umarmung eines namenlosen, eines gesichtslosen Mannes verzichten. Doch es war nicht die Umarmung irgendeines Mannes, die sie sich vorstellte, es war Obi-Wans. Da lag das Problem. Sie wollte etwas, das sie nicht haben konnte.

 

Gerade war der Tanz vorbei und er nickte Karlie sehr galant zu. Sie unterhielten sich als sie hinüber zum Tisch kamen und sich setzten. Vera warf Padmé einen letzten, abschätzigen Blick zu. An Obi-Wan gerichtet wollte sie wissen: "Die Tänze sind hier anders als auf Coruscant, nicht wahr, Ben?"

 

"Ich habe nicht viel getanzt auf Coruscant."

 

"Aber sicher hin und wieder?" bohrte Vera nach.

 

Er neigte den Kopf. "Hin und wieder."

 

"Also kannst du sicherlich auch die hohen Tänze?"

 

"Ja, auch die." gab er zu. "Mein... Vater hielt tanzen für eine gute Form der körperlichen Ertüchtigung und Disziplin."

 

Padmé stellte sich Qui-Gon vor wie er Obi-Wan versuchte die Vorteile des Tanzes nahe zu bringen, Obi-Wan warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie konnte ihr kleines Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken.

 

"Padmé, wie sieht es bei dir aus? Du kannst doch sicher die hohen Tänze?" Vera konnte so unschuldig klingen, wenn sie wollte...

 

"Oh ja, die Hohen, aber auch die Volkstänze. Ich mag die Kwadrile sehr gern."

 

"Wie sieht es mit einem der Balltänze aus?" wollte Vera dann wissen.

 

"Ja, auch die." Padmé nickte.

 

"Die jungen Frauen würden bestimmt gern sehen wie ihr ihn tanzt. So etwas sieht man hier nicht oft. Auf Tatooine tanzt man eher die Volkstänze. Oder was meinst du Karlie?"

 

"Oh ja, ich würde gerne einen Balltanz sehen. Ich selbst habe sie nie gelernt." Die junge Frau sah wirklich begeistert aus. Padmé ertappte sich dabei ablehnen zu wollen, nur damit sie ihr eine Freude verwehren konnte. "Das wäre doch sehr langweilig uns beim tanzen zu zu sehen."

 

"Ganz im Gegenteil. Ein gut getanzter Balltanz kann sehr unterhaltsam sein." Veras Augen funkelten.

 

Padmé sah hinüber zu Obi-Wan der Sie wiederum fragend ansah. Sie glaubte er würde verneine, doch dann erhob er sich und hielt ihr die offene Hand hin. Die Umstehenden beobachteten sie. Padmé versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wie es war die Augen tausender Leute auf sich zu spüren und folgte ihm würdevoll.

 

Vera rief den Musikern einen Musikwunsch zu.

 

"Wie wäre es mit einem Walzer?" fragte er und führte sie hinüber zu der kleinen Tanzfläche.

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte einer Eingebung folgend: "Der ist doch ein wenig zu förmlich für Tatooine, oder? Kannst du Mazurka tanzen?"

 

Er bejahte und verneigte sich lächelnd vor ihr. In perfekter Parodie der  coruscanter Etikette machte sie einen Knicks. Sie teilten ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Die Musiker spielten eine eingängige kleine Melodie und die beiden kamen einfach zusammen.

 

Ihre Hände lagen ineinander, seine Rechte ruhte zwischen ihren Schulterblättern, ihre Linke berührte den Saum seiner Tunika im Nacken. Zuerst waren sie langsam und abschätzend, tanzten die Grundschritte wieder und wieder, bis ihre Körper sich an den alten Tanz zu der neuen, unbekannten Musik erinnerten. Dann führte er sie ganz selbstverständlich durch den Tanz, die Schritte fließend. Sie folgte ergeben.

 

Es war schwer dabei nicht in Obi-Wans Augen zu sehen. Es erging ihm ähnlich. Beide sahen hinfort. Nach einigen Momenten schloss sie sogar die Augen. Seine warme Hand zeichnete sich ganz genau in der Dunkelheit ihrer Lider ab. Die Wärme umschloss sie vollkommen.

 

Sie wiegten sich hin und her zur Musik. Sie flossen in eine gemeinsame Drehung und sein Schritt wurde schneller, fast als würde er zu ihrem Herzschlag tanzen. Das Drehen beschwingte Padmé und sie lachte erleichtert auf.

 

Sie wurden wieder langsamer, bis sie beinahe zum stehen kamen. Er wog sie wieder hin und her.

 

Dann schritt Obi-Wan sicher vorwärts, sie folgte.

Sie drehten sich ausgelassen.

Dann ging er rückwärts und Padmé schritt ihrerseits vor.

 

Sie drehten sich erneut und alles um sie herum verschwamm. Doch sein Körper, sein Gesicht, seine Hand in ihrer: All das war beständig. Tatooine hingegen war eine entfernte, gelbe Erinnerung um sie herum.

 

Ihre Gefühle drohten sie zu überwältigen.  _ Oder bin ich nur schwindelig? _

 

Noch einmal führte er sie drehend über die Tanzfläche, ihre Schritte spiegelten die seinen perfekt. Eine letzte Drehung und dann wieder das langsame Wiegen. Sie spürte das die Musik bald ein Ende finden würde. Padmé war fast wehmütig als sie daran dachte das sie einander los lassen würden.

 

In einem Anflug größter Verbundenheit legte sie ihre Schläfe an die Seite seines Gesichts und sie spürte wie sein Griff unmerklich fester wurde. Fühlte er es auch?

Undenkbar so etwas zu tun, wären sie in Coruscant. Doch hier... Wahrscheinlich hatte es nicht einmal jemand bemerkt.

 

Ein letztes Mal drehten sie sich und kamen schließlich ganz langsam zum stehen. Padmé hob den Kopf und sah ihren Tanzpartner an.

Sie verharrten einige Momente so, außerstande einfach los zu lassen.

 

Obi-Wan sah sie an als wäre ihm gerade etwas eingefallen, was er lange vergessen glaubte.

 

Sie lächelte und sah auf ihre Hände. Schweren Herzens ließ sie ihn und er sie los.

 

Er verbeugte sich. Sie knickste.

 

Man klatschte, bevor sich neue Paare bildeten und ein anderes schnelleres Lied angespielt wurde. Sie kehrten zu ihren Plätzen zurück. Vera sah sehr zufrieden aus.

 

"Das war sehr schön." sagte Karlie. "Ben, Meinst du das du es mir beibringen kannst?"

 

"Oh, sicherlich. Es ist nicht schwer zu tanzen." sagte er und trank etwas.

 

"Vor allem nicht mit einem starken Partner, nicht wahr Padmé?" fragte Vera und lehnte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. "Aber tanzt man die Mazurka wirklich  _ so  _ eng?"

 

Karlie blickte ihre Tante fragend an. Sie hatte natürlich keine Ahnung wie groß der Abstand zwischen den Tänzern bleiben musste. Padmé hätte wissen sollen das Vera nichts entging und das sie vorallen Dingen nichts davon für sich behalten würde.

 

"Nun ja, wir sind ja nicht auf Coruscant." meinte Obi-Wan abfällig und sah hinüber zu Padmé die sich erneut den Zwillingen zugewandt hatte. Das war einfacher als sich Veras wissenden Augen zu stellen... Oder dem fragenden, etwas unruhigen Blau seines Blickes.

 

Leia und Luke hatten sich lachend in die Arme genommen und schunkelten hin und her. Leia rief laut "Wie Mommy und Ben!" Die beiden lachten und tanzten gedankenlos durch den Sand.

 

 


	29. 28.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bist du etwas eifersüchtig, Padmé?" Seine Frage kam unerwartet. Seine Stimme war ruhig, hielt keine Spur von Belustigung. Sie hielt in der Bewegung des Hackens inne. Das beruhigende Geräusch der klatternden Schneide wich einer schweren Stille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem und im nächsten Kapitel werden die Weichen für die folgenden Bücher gelegt. Der aufmerksame Leser wird vielleicht ahnen auf was es hinausläuft, wenn nicht... Auch gut ;)
> 
> Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das Jedi-Training abläuft. Wie schon öfter gesagt: Ich habe es mir ausgedacht.

**28.**

 

Padmé hatte genug. 

 

Seit Wochen hörte sie nichts anderes als  _ Karlie hier  _ und  _ Karlie da _ . Ja, Padmé wusste das die Feuchtfarmer eine eingeschworene Gemeinde waren, aber seit diese Frau die kleine Feuchtfarm in der Nähe des Balinnen-Anwesens bezogen hatte, halfen ihr die Männer ausgesprochen viel. Wie es schien auch gern. 

 

Die meisten anderen Frauen taten es mit einem erheiterten Achselzucken ab. Selbst Beru seufzte lediglich wenn das Thema aufkam und drückte beide Augen zu, wenn ihr sonst so grummeliger Mann Karlie zuvorkommend fragte ob er ihr helfen konnte. 

 

Sie lachte mit ihnen, lobte sie, flirtete ununterbrochen. Die Männer sonnten sich gerade zu in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Gepaart mit ihrer fröhlichen Art und dem umgänglichen Wesen, gab es im Moment nicht viel mehr was die Farmer beschäftigte. Sie halfen ihr mit kaputten Motoren, beim schleppen von Containern, beim reparieren von Equipment. 

 

Doch das Schlimmste war das sie ihr Auge auf Obi-Wan geworfen hatte. Es verging kein Tag das sie nicht mal eben vorbei kam um etwas auszuleihen, zu fragen wie etwas funktionierte oder einfach nur auf Gesellschaft aus war. 

 

Es war später Nachmittag als Obi-Wan nach Hause zurück kehrte. Seine Jedi-Robe war ausgetauscht durch die beige und braune grob gewebte Kleidung die alle Feuchtfarmer hier trugen. Als sie ihn danach fragte, erklärte er ihr was passiert war. 

 

" _ Sie hat was? _ " Padmé musterte Obi-Wan eindringlich. Es war seltsam ihn in etwas anderem als seiner Tunika zu sehen. 

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah sehr verlegen aus. 

 

"Sie hat mich mit Motoröl übergossen. Ein dummes Versehen." Er wies auf seine neue Kleidung. "Beru hat mir etwas von Owen geliehen." 

 

"Ein Versehen?" Padmé musste ein auflachen unterdrücken. Das war alles andere als ein Versehen, da war sie sich sicher. Schließlich war sie mit Vera verwandt. Sie hatte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich aus voller Absicht übergossen... 

 

Padmé konnte sich vorstellen wie sie ihm anschließend zugesehen hatte wie er Tunika und Hemd abgelegt hatte. Und da war es wieder: Dieses Gefühl in Padmés Magengrube. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

 

"Ist die Tunika noch zu retten?" brachte sie durch den unangenehmen Kloß in ihrem Hals hervor. 

 

"Beru hat sich ihrer angenommen. Sie sagte die Chancen stünden gut." er ging zur Anrichte und schüttete sich ein Glas Wasser ein. "Ich hoffe darauf das Beru ein Wunder vollbringen kann. Ich hänge an dieser Tunika." 

 

Er schien beinahe belustigt über die Situation. 

 

"Ich weiß nicht was daran amüsant ist." schnappte sie verärgert und suchte die Lebensmittel zusammen die sie zu einem Eintopf verarbeiten würde. 

 

Sie sammelte alles auf der Anrichte und begann dann etwas heftiger als nötig das Gemüse zu schneiden. Obi-Wan sah ihr lange Zeit dabei zu und trank sein Wasser. 

 

"Bist du etwas eifersüchtig, Padmé?" Seine Frage kam unerwartet. Seine Stimme war ruhig, hielt keine Spur von Belustigung. Sie hielt in der Bewegung des Hackens inne. Das beruhigende Geräusch der klatternden Schneide wich einer schweren Stille. 

 

"Eifersüchtig?" Sie wirbelte herum und sah ihn aus funkelnden Augen an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick.

 

"Eifersucht ist nicht nur für die Liebenden vorbehalten, Padmé." erklärte er und seine Stimme verfiel in den Singsang des Lehrers. "Auch in Freundschaften gibt es solche Regungen. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit oftmals nicht die Zeit für dich, die ich dir zuvor entgegengebracht habe." 

 

Dieses Geständnis ließ Padmé errötend zu Boden schauen. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich zurück gesetzt gefühlt seit Karlie in ihre kleine Welt getreten war. Vielleicht... Vielleicht war es tatsächlich Eifersucht die sie empfand? 

 

"Du musst dich dafür nicht schämen." Es war ihr unmöglich ihn anzusehen und so strich sie sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und hielt ihre Hand schützend vor ihre Augen. Sich zu verstecken erschien ihr als das Einleuchtendste. 

 

"Du hast recht. Ich bin eifersüchtig." Sie legte das Messer beiseite und wandte sich ihm zu. "Vielleicht... Vielleicht habe ich auch etwas Angst das du uns wieder verlässt." 

 

Es blitzte in seinen Augen und er streckte den Rücken unbewusst. 

 

"Ich habe dir gesagt das ich nicht mehr gehen--"

 

"Findest du es so abwegig das du dich verlieben könntest?" 

 

Die Frage überraschte nicht nur ihn sondern auch sie selbst. Sie biss sich in die Innenseite ihrer Wange, doch die Worte waren bereits ausgesprochen. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Die Frage traf viel zu nahe das Ziel. "Es gibt den Orden nicht mehr. Du musst niemandes Regeln mehr einhalten außer deinen eigenen."

 

"Verlieben." murmelte er abwesend, als wäre dies ein vollkommen neues  _ Wort _ , ein neues Konzept für ihn. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich habe immer an den Kodex geglaubt. Mich letztendlich sogar für das Zölibat entschieden."

 

"Ja, in der  _ alten  _ Welt, Obi-Wan. Als du noch im Tempel gelebt hast. Als Jedi, unter den Jedi. Doch was ist hier? Hier leben wir in einer neuen Welt." 

 

Sie lachte und zeigte auf ihre Behausung, ihr zuhause. "Hier ist alles anders. Tatooine ist anders. Die Umstände haben sich geändert. Glaubst du nicht das wir uns anpassen sollten?"

 

Er dachte kurz nach, dann antwortete er: "Ja, wir leben in einer anderen Welt. Doch ich bin der Gleiche wie zuvor. Meine Werte, meine Ansichten haben sich nicht verändert."

 

"Also ist Karlie in keinster Weise anziehend für dich?"

 

"Ich bin kein Eunuch, Padmé." erwiderte er lachend. "Ich kann durchaus zugeben das sie attraktiv ist." 

 

"Das kann dich nicht locken?" presste sie weiter ohne auf seinen Heiterkeitsausbruch zu achten. Er wurde wieder ernst und suchte ihr Gesicht nach etwas ab. Seine Antwort kam erst nach einigen Momenten. 

 

"Wirke ich auf dich wie jemand den das locken würde?" 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Worte waren ihr einen Moment lang entfallen. 

 

"Nein: Verliebtheit, Begierde, Sexuelle Erfüllung... Das hält für mich keinen großen Reiz." Obi-Wan schien ihrem zweifelhaften Blick zu bemerken, er blickte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln an. "Was nicht heißt das mich diese Dinge kalt lassen. Nur halten sie keinen hohen Stellenwert für mich."

 

Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, als wolle er etwas Abstand von dem Gespräch bekommen. Sein Blick war fokussierte auf einen Punkt neben seiner Hand die auf der Tischplatte lag. 

 

"Liebe, Zuneigung und Freundschaft sind es die mich verlocken würden. Eine Frau, die mir ebenbürtig ist. Die meinen Geist genauso wie meinen Verstand anregt." Dieses Geständnis schien ihm schwer über die Lippen zu kommen. Die nächsten Worte waren fließender, hielten nicht so viel Gewicht: "Karlie ist jung. Kaum mehr Dreiundzwanzig. Sie ist eine gute Gesprächspartnerin, doch es fehlt ihr an... den Jahren und Erfahrung, die ihre wilde Persönlichkeit etwas abmildern würden."

 

Obi-Wan sah nicht fort, als wolle er das sie verstünde das er es ernst meinte. 

 

"Selbst wenn sie... Mehr diesen Vorstellungen entsprechen würde... Ich weiß nicht ob ich bereit bin die Regeln des alten Ordens schon hinter mir zu lassen. Es lag für mich immer etwas Beruhigendes darin ihnen zu folgen."

 

Ja, das wusste sie. Hatte sie immer verstanden. Regeln hatten eine Macht welche die Meisten unterschätzten. Sie sahen nur die Grenze, die ihnen ein Stück weit die Freiheit nahm, doch Padmé wusste auch das Regeln Halt geben konnten und neue Möglichkeiten eröffneten. 

 

"Aber das war meine Entscheidung. Andere Jedi haben andere Entscheidungen getroffen. Es gab schon immer verschiedene Strömungen innerhalb des Ordens. Vieles ist Auslegungssache. Sex zum Beispiel ist erlaubt, nur die emotionale Bindung dahinter ist das was als störend angesehen wird. So gibt...  _ Gab  _ es Jedi innerhalb des Ordens die durchaus lose... Verhältnisse pflegten."

 

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und faltete ihre Hände. Sie erinnerte sich an einige Gespräche mit Anakin über den Orden. Ausführlich waren die Gespräche jedoch nie gewesen. 

 

"Ich habe mich nach dem ich zum Meister ernannt wurde für einen anderen Weg entschieden. Regeln sind mir wichtig. Es widerspricht meiner Persönlichkeit Intimität ohne eine Verbindung einzugehen, doch dies wäre wiederum gegen den Kodex. Du siehst das Dilemma. In meiner Jugend bin ich einige Mal in Versuchung geführt worden. So war das Zölibat lediglich der nächste Schritt für mich." 

 

Wenn er es so sagte, klang es vollkommen nachvollziehbar. 

 

"Also willst du... ungebunden bleiben?" 

 

"Ich sehe mich nicht als ungebunden, Padmé." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin Teil dieser Familie. Auf gewisse Weise habe ich den Kodex bereits gebrochen." 

 

"Ja, ich verstehe was du meinst." wisperte sie in Gedanken versunken. 

"Was ist..." begann sie und hielt inne. "Was ist wenn  _ ich _ nicht allein bleiben will?" 

 

Sie schwiegen und sein Blick sagte ihr das er sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, doch er schien nicht erstaunt. Einige Male öffnete den Mund um etwas sagen zu wollen, doch er schwieg letztendlich. 

 

"Du bist eine junge Frau. Es ist nachvollziehbar das du nicht allein bleiben willst, sondern das Leben mit einem anderen Menschen teilen möchtest. Auf eine, für dich, intimere Art als eine Freundschaft."

 

Er sagte es ganz nüchtern und Padmé spürte wie ihr das ganz und gar nicht gefiel. 

Die Freundschaft die er meinte war natürlich die ihre und sie fragte sich ob sie dort einen gewissen Vorwurf heraus hören konnte? Wäre es ein Problem für ihn wenn sie sich verlieben würde?

 

_ Eifersucht ist nicht nur den Liebenden vorbehalten.  _

 

Sie beobachtete ihn, doch er machte keinen Anstalten noch mehr zu sagen. War das wirklich  _ alles  _ was er sagen würde?

Plötzlich erschien ihr das Gespräch unangenehm und sinnlos. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht es anzusprechen? 

 

"Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich meinerseits versuchen nicht  _ zu  _ eifersüchtig sein." Obi-Wan zwinkerte ihr zu, sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln und verdrehte die Augen. 

 

Dann räusperte er sich und nestelte an dem Beutel den er über den Stuhl gehangen hatte. Das Gespräch war vorbei. Padmé spürte Erleichterung und Enttäuschung darüber. Worüber konnte sie nicht genau sagen, doch es fühlte sich so an, als wäre nicht alles gesagt worden. 

 

" _ Das  _ hat wenigstens nichts von dem Öl abbekommen." Obi-Wan stellte eine Figur vor Padmé auf die Anrichte. 

 

Padmé nahm die Schnitzerei in die Hand und musterte sie. Es war eine einfache Holzschnitzerei einer Frau, die ein Tambourin in der Hand hielt und sich im Tanz bewegte. In ihrer Simplizität hatte die Figur etwas das Padmé berührte und ein Wiedererkennen durchfuhr sie. 

 

"Ich habe sie auf dem Markt entdeckt bei einem Händler von außerhalb. Ich musste an deine Mondgöttin denken, als ich sie sah." Er hielt sein Kinn nachdenklich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen umfasst. 

 

Padmé sah auf und lächelte versonnen. "Ja, es ist seltsam. Daran dachte ich eben auch."

 

Das Gespräch über Shiraya war schon einige Monate her. Überhaupt das er sich noch daran erinnerte... Sie lächelte den Jedi offen an und bedankte sich. 

 

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Ihre Gefühle in Worte auszudrücken wäre zu schwierig gewesen, zu gefährlich nahe würde sie an ein Eingeständnis kommen, zu dem sie nicht bereit war. Und er wohl auch nicht. 

 

_ Vielleicht wird er niemals soweit sein. _

 

Padmé sah hinab in das gelassene Gesicht der Mondgöttin und war trotz ihrer widersprüchlichen Gefühle und Gedanken mit Ruhe erfüllt. Shiraya, sei Dank. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als Padmé an diesem Morgen von ihrem Frühstück aufsah, bohrte Luke gerade seinen Finger in sein Brot. Seine Schwester hingegen trank gierig ihre Milch, einige Tropen liefen an beiden Seiten an ihrem Mund hinab und tropften auf den Tisch und ihr Oberteil. Leia stellte ihre Tasse ab und sah Obi-Wan erwartungsvoll an. 

 

„Noch ein bisschen Milch?“ 

 

„Ja.“ Er schraubte den Milchbehälter auf um ihr etwas einzuschütten. Stand dann auf um den Behälter in die Küche zurück zu bringen. 

 

„Bringst du mir Kaff mit?“ Padmé zog Luke seinen Teller weg, was er mit einem trotzigem Geräusch kommentierte. „Das Brot wird gegessen Luke, nicht damit gespielt. Wenn du spielen willst, dann steh auf.“

 

Luke blieb sitzen und zog die Unterlippe trotzig hoch. Wenn er das tat erinnerte er sie an Anakin. 

 

„Willst du das Brot noch essen, Luke?“ Er nickte und Padmé schob ihm den Teller wieder rüber. 

 

Neben ihr erschien Obi-Wan. Er schüttete ihr Kaff ein. Sie bedankte sich abwesend und sah dabei zu, wie Leia sich die andere Hälfte von Lukes Brot stahl. 

 

Die beiden ließen sich von ihren Stühlen gleiten und verschwanden raus in den Hof um irgendwelchen Unsinn anzurichten. Padmé hoffte, dass sie die Reste des Brotes nicht von irgendwelchen Wänden kratzen musste. 

 

Padmé seufzte und sah in Obi-Wans Gesicht. Sie bemerkte lächelnd, dass er Marmelade an der Unterlippe hatte und beugte sich zu ihm, um sie mit dem Daumen fort zu wischen. Sie leckte die Marmelade von ihrem Daumen, was er mit einem Schnauben und einem Kopfschütteln kommentierte. 

 

Einen Augenblick zu lang blickte sie ihn an. Die Erkenntnis ließ sich Zeit. Weder setzte die Zeit aus, noch veränderte sich die Qualität des Lichtes. 

 

Sie dachte:  _ Wie habe ich  _ das  _ nur nicht bemerken können? _

 

Padmé fühlte sich nicht anders. Alles schien noch genau so wie vor einigen Minuten. Doch allein die Tatsache dass Padmé sich nun eingestehen konnte was sie empfand änderte alles. 

 

Ihre Gefühle für Obi-Wan waren nichts Plötzliches, sie waren über die letzten zwei Jahre herangewachsen und gereift. Sich dessen bewusst zu sein, fühlte sich gleichzeitig neu und vertraut an. Sie wusste, dass sie Obi-Wan brauchte und dass sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht länger vorstellen konnte. 

 

Es war beinahe lächerlich zweimal den gleichen Fehler zu begehen, schalt sie sich innerlich.  _ Schon einmal hat ein Jedi dein Herz gebrochen.  _

 

Und doch wehrte sie sich gegen diese vernünftige Stimme. Es war für Padmé unvorstellbar, dass Obi-Wan ihr weh tun würde. Alles was sie ihrerseits tun müsste, war ihre Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen, so dass alles genau so blieb wie es war. Denn so wie es war, war es gut. 

 

_ Letzten Endes _ , überlegte sie,  _ ist es das Beste für uns alle. _

 

* * *

 

 

Im ersten Moment dachte sie Obi-Wan sei tot. In der Tür verweilend, nahm sie die Szene ein: Eine Gruppe Feuchtfarmer war in das kleine Zimmer gequetscht, es roch unangenehm nach Männerschweiß und Dünger. Nahe dem Bett standen Vera und Beru. 

 

Inmitten der Kissen lag Obi-Wan. So still das selbst als sie näher trat sie nicht sagen konnte ob er atmete oder nicht. Die beruhigenden Worte Berus zogen ungehört an ihr vorbei. 

 

Padmé suchte schließlich Owens Blick. Der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Seine hinabhängende Mundwinkel schienen heute noch tiefer in sein Gesicht gegraben zu sein.

 

"Weiß nicht was passiert ist." Padmé blickte wieder zu Obi-Wan und ergriff die Hand die ihr am nächsten war. Seine Finger hielten noch Spuren von Dünger. Die Haut unter ihrer war rau. "Er ist ohne Vorwarnung umgekippt. Dabei war es heute gar nicht so heiß in den Gewächstunneln..." Zustimmendes Gemurmel von den anderen Männern. 

 

Der zweite Teil Owen Erklärung schien mehr für ihn selbst bestimmt zu sein. Wenn Padmé es nicht besser wüsste würde sie denken, er versuche sich selbst zu beruhigen. 

 

Doch da ihr Gefühle zu aufgewühlt waren, nahm sie Owen nur am Rande war. Ihr Blick war auf den Mann auf dem Bett gerichtet. Padmé konnte nun sehen das Obi-Wan noch atmete. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam. Der Puls unter ihren zitternden Fingern war ein bedächtiges Klopfen. An der rechten Stirn hatte er eine übel aussehende Beule.

 

Vera, die sich gerade über ihn beugte und seine Stirn fühlte sagte schließlich mit der Erfahrenheit der Mutter: "Er wird wieder gesund. Nur ein Hitzeschlag." 

 

_ Ein Hitzeschlag?  _ Padmé konnte es nicht glauben.  _ Für die Anderen ist dies natürlich keine große Sache, aber sie wissen auch nicht das Jedis viel mehr als ein gewöhnliches Wesen aushalten können.  _

 

Seit sie der Vorarbeiter Owens vor einer Stunde aufgesucht hatte, bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie sich die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt, trotz seiner Versicherungen das alles in Ordnung war. Doch ihn jetzt hier liegen zu sehen, das Gesicht bleich und geschwitzt, war noch weit schlimmer als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Es machte ihr weit mehr Sorgen, als sie auszudrücken vermochte. 

 

Beru brachte eine Schüssel mit Wasser und wollte sich daran machen ihm den Schweiß abzuwaschen. Padmé berührte ihre Hand. 

 

Auf den verwirrten Blick der anderen Frau sagte Padmé nun: "Er würde es nicht mögen..." Sie wandte sich um und sah in die Gesichter der Feuchtfarmer. 

"Er würde es nicht mögen, das ihr ihn so seht." 

 

Das verstanden diese Männer. Sie verließen wortlos den Raum. Auch dies war ein Zeugnis dafür wie sehr sie Teil dieser Gemeinschaft waren. Obi-Wan, der Kernweltler, wurde von den anderen Farmern geschätzt. 

 

"Ich sehe nach Luke und Leia." Beru legte ihr eine beschwichtigende Hand auf die Schulter. Padmé dankte ihrer Freundin abwesend. 

 

Als die Tür hinter ihr zu viel seufzte sie schwer. 

 

Ihr fiel auf wie trocken seine Lippen aussahen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal etwas getrunken? Sie tauchte ihre Finger in das kühle Wasser und ließ dann die hinabfallenden Tropfen auf seine Lippen fallen. Nach einigen Augenblicken folgte ein Schlucken. Sie wiederholte das ganze noch einige Male. 

 

Schließlich begann Padmé vorsichtig ihm das Gesicht vom Staub und Schweiß zu reinigen.

 

Ordentlich wusch sie den Lappen aus, bevor sie mit seinem Hals fortfuhr. Sie spürte wie sein Adamsapfel unter ihrer Hand auf und ab glitt, als er schluckte. 

 

"Qu...Qui-Gon..." 

 

Der Name war aus einer anderen Zeit, einem Abschnitt ihres Lebens über den sie dieser Tage nicht mehr oft nachdachte. Obi-Wans zuvor ausdrucksloses Gesicht verzog sich. Seine Augäpfel bewegten sich unter seinen Lidern hin und her, als träume er.

 

_ Doch Jedi träumen nicht, nicht wahr? _

 

Noch einmal sagte er den Namen seines Lehrers, diesmal leiser. 

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. Was auch immer er träumte, es machte keinen Sinn sich damit zu beschäftigen. Sie begann seine Hände zu waschen, als sie fertig war, war das Wasser trüb. Der Sand war bereits zu Boden des Topfes gesunken. 

 

Es klopfte an der Tür und Luke und Leia kamen hineingestürzt. Beru zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte das die beiden keine Ruhe gegeben hätten. 

 

Hinter ihr rief Leia lautstark das Ben aufwachen sollte, so wie sie es auch früh morgens tat. Er regte sich nicht. Bevor die beiden Kinder anfingen auf ihm herum zuspringen, ermahnte sie die beiden sich zu ihr zu setzen. 

 

Sie hörten ihr aufmerksam zu als sie ihnen erklärte das es Ben gerade nicht gut ginge und er Ruhe bräuchte, das er aber bald gesund wäre. 

 

"Das wissen wir doch." Lukes Lispeln wurde etwas stärker als er seine Mutter ein breites Grinsen zuwarf. Leia nickte zustimmend. 

 

Padmé sah die beiden stirnrunzelnd an, als sie vom Bett rutschten und anfingen sorgenlos zu spielen.

 

Tatsächlich, am folgenden Morgen weckten die Zwillinge sie auf. Als sie das Zimmer betrat sah er sie lächelnd an. Er war wach und schien vollkommen gesund. Eine halbvolle Schüssel Frühstücksbrei und Milch standen neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch. 

 

"Geht es dir gut?" Die Sorge konnte sie nicht ganz abstellen, selbst jetzt im Angesicht seiner Genesung. Noch immer nagte der Zweifel an ihr, das es noch einen anderen Grund für seinen Schwächeanfall gegeben haben musste. 

 

Ohne sie anzusehen erklärte er ihr das er sich wohl übernommen hatte. Das sie ihm nicht glaubte, brauchte sie nicht zu sagen. Doch sie beließen es erst mal dabei. Jetzt gerade war sie zu erleichtert das es ihm wieder gut ging. 

 

Am Abend bereits schon, kehrten sie nach Hause zurück. Nichts mehr erinnerte an den Vorfall. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es begann mit Dingen, die langsamer fielen als sie sollten. 

 

Padmé bemerkte es. Und schwieg. 

 

Sie war sich sicher das es Obi-Wan es ebenfalls aufgefallen war. 

 

Sie versuchte sich keine Gedanken darüber zu machen welcher ihrer Kinder sich da austestete. Es war zu früh dem zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

 

Von den ersten langsam fallenden Spielzeugen dauerte es nicht lange bis Dinge durch den Raum schwebten, wenn Luke und Leia ein bestimmtest Spielzeug wollten und dann war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt bis hin zu Lukes Wutanfall, mit herum wirbelnden Gegenständen, knarzenden Möbeln und dem unmissverständlichen Knistern der Energie in der Luft. 

 

Ein Spielzeug traf sie urplötzlich an der Stirn und sie stolperte zurück. Obi-Wan musste ihren Aufschrei gehört haben. Er kniete sich neben sie und rieb über ihre Stirn. Sie fühlte die heilende Energie und die Wärme seiner Berührung. 

 

"Geh und kühl die Stelle", Er half ihr auf. Seine Mund war in eine Linie gepresst. Sie bemerkte nun erst das Luke immer noch schrie und Dinge umherflogen, doch alles prallte eine knappe Armlänge entfernt vor Obi-Wan zu Boden. 

 

Diese Tatsache schien Luke noch mehr aufzubringen und noch mehr Dinge flogen auf den Mann zu. 

 

"Ich kümmere mich um, Luke." er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zu dem Jungen. "Dann müssen wir reden." 

 

Padmé seufzte resigniert und sah das weinende Kleinkind an, der inzwischen rot angelaufen war. Rotz und Tränen liefen ihm über das sonst so hübsche Gesicht. Padmé schmerzte nicht nur die Stirn, sondern auch das Herz. 

 

_ Irgendwie habe ich immer noch gehofft-- _

 

Sie nickte Obi-Wan zu und verließ dann das Kinderzimmer. Luke tobte weiter, aber sie wusste das sie kaum etwas würde tun können. 

 

Eine seltsame Angst durchfuhr sie. Was hatte sie als Mutter diesen Kräften entgegen zu setzen? 

 

Einige Zeit später kam ein sehr unglücklicher Luke ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Schwester saß am Boden und malte, doch sie sah von ihrem Bild auf um ihren Bruder zu beobachten. 

 

Obi-Wan stand im Türrahmen und wartete. Er gab Luke einen kleinen Schubs. 

 

Luke kam vorsichtig zu ihr hinüber, seine speckige Hand legte sich auf die ihre. Seine Hände waren warm und weich. Die Anspannung fiel von Padmé ab. Sie sah ihren kleinen Jungen seufzend an. 

 

" 'schuldige, Mommy." nuschelte er, den Blick auf ihr Knie gerichtet. 

 

"Entschuldigung akzeptiert, Luke." Ihre Hand streichelte seine gerötete Wange bei diesen Worten. Mehr fiel ihr nicht ein, da sie selbst immer noch aufgewühlt war. Doch der Junge schien nicht mehr zu erwarten und lächelte sie schüchtern an. 

 

"Warum spielst du nicht mit Leia. Ihr könnt zusammen ein schönes Bild für euer Zimmer malen." schlug Obi-Wan vor. Luke nickte eifrig und schloss sich seiner Schwester an. 

 

Obi-Wan nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und faltete die Hände vor sich. 

 

"Schon seit längerem beobachte ich die Entwicklung ihrer Kräfte. Und auch wenn du es nicht gerne hörst, werde ich anfangen die beiden zu unterrichten", Er sagte es ganz sachlich, doch trotz allem sah sie das er Widerstand erwartete. 

 

Wäre sie sich nicht so aufgewühlt, würde sie lachen. 

 

"Da ist das Vernünftigste." Padmé ließ das Kühlpack sinken. Sein Gesicht verriet Überraschung. 

 

"Nein, ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Ich habe keine Möglichkeiten den beiden in dieser Angelegenheit zu helfen. Das ist dein Gebiet."

 

Er nickte erleichtert. Er hatte sich auf eine längere Debatte eingestellt und als sie dies erkannte lächelten sie einander an. 

 

Kurze Zeit lang sahen den Zwillingen beim malen zu. Sie schwiegen, doch Padmé stellte etwas anderes fest das sie bis jetzt ebenfalls ignoriert hatte. Es gab Momente, da sah Leia suchend auf, als wolle sie im nächsten Moment nach einer bestimmten Farbe verlangen. Doch ohne das gesprochen wurde reichte ihr Bruder ihr einen Stift, ohne aufgesehen zu haben, ohne das auch nur ein Wort gewechselt wurde.

 

Die Tränen die ihr in die Augen schossen waren nicht zu erklären. Es war keine wirklich Traurigkeit die sie empfand, mehr eine gewisse Rührung. Es lag eine Wehmut in ihrem Herzen die sie nicht verstand. 

 

Obi-Wans Blick ruhte immer noch aufmerksam auf ihr. Als sie zu ihm hinüber sah, verstand sie das er es schon länger wusste oder gespürt hatte und nur darauf gewartet hatte das sie es sah. Das er vielleicht sogar Teil davon war, ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte. Zahlreiche Veränderungen, hunderte kleine Momente fielen ihr plötzlich ein. 

 

Leia sah mit fragenden Augen auf, blickte von ihr zu Obi-Wan und Padmé bemerkte ihr Minenspiel, als würden tatsächlich Worte gewechselt werden. Er gab ihr ein antwortendes Lächeln und nickte.

 

"Ben." Padmé Stimme war gepresst und nun war es an ihm zu seufzen. 

 

"Hat Anakin dir jemals von der Verbindung zwischen Meister und Schüler erzählt?" fragte er letztendlich. 

 

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch nichts kam. "Nein." erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. 

 

"Gewöhnlich wählte ein Meister einen Schüler, etwa um das 13te Lebensjahr des Schülers. Dann... Formt sich eine Art Band zwischen Meister und Schüler. Die meisten humanoiden Wesen durchleben in dieser Zeit eine Art Umbruch, so ist es sehr hilfreich für beide Seiten im täglichen Leben. Der Meister spürt wenn der Padawan aufgeregt, wütend oder verängstigt ist und kann seinerseits durch Anleiten beruhigen oder sogar durch das gezieltes Eingreifen die Emotionen des Schülers beruhigen."

 

Sie stellte sich vor das jemand anders Teil ihrer Gefühlswelt war und erschauerte. Der Gedanke war fremd. 

 

"Das klingt... hilfreich, aber auch angsteinflößend." Obi-Wan nickte verstehend. 

 

"Hmm. Es ist schwer in Worte zu fassen. Es ist nicht so als wäre man nicht mehr Herr seiner Gefühle und Gedanken. Eher so... Als sähe man sich ebenfalls auf der mentalen Ebene, wo alles sehr viel klarer ist. Auch hier ist es so wie überall sonst, eine Beziehung ist nur so tief wie man es zulässt. 

 

"Die Verbindung zwischen Qui-Gon und mir zum Beispiel... War, trotz anfänglicher Probleme, ungewöhnlich stark. Während Anakin und ich..." Er hielt inne und schluckte, nach Worten suchend. Unruhig fuhr er sich durchs Haar. "...unsere Beziehung war weniger paternal als brüderlich. Ich sah ihn immer mehr als einen jüngeren Bruder, als einen Sohn. Qui-Gon war schließlich sehr viel älter, als ich sein Padawan wurde. 

 

"Anakin hatte immer seine Schilde hinter denen er sich versteckte, doch er konnte auch sehr offen, manchmal gar zu offen sein. Es fiel ihm schwer eine Balance zu finden. Ganz so wie es manchmal bei Geschwistern der Fall ist."

 

"Ist es so bei Luke und Leia?" Es fiel ihr schwer dieses Konzept zu begreifen. 

 

"Nein, ihre Verbindung ist sehr viel rudimentärer, sehr viel kindlicher. Sie kommunizieren viel über Bilder und Gefühle. Es gibt noch keine wirklichen Schilde, da sich ihre Persönlichkeiten gerade erst herausbilden. Sie sind sich zwar bewusst das sie eigenständig sind, aber gleichzeitig sind sie beide sowohl Luke als auch Leia. So bald sie eigenständiger werden und lernen sich abzuschirmen wird sich das verändern. 

Sie werden selbst dafür Sorgen sich vom anderen abzunabeln. Trotz allem denke ich das ihre Verbindung immer stark bleiben wird." 

 

Padmé nickte und blickte hinüber zu den beiden. Sie waren ganz in ihrer Welt. 

 

"Du sagtest das Padawane erst mit dreizehn ausgewählt werden..."  _ Sie sind noch so jung... _

 

"Ja, bis dahin werden die Jünglinge von vielen Meistern unterrichtet. Das soll verhindern das sich ein Band formt."

 

"Weil?"

 

"In dem Alter eine solch tiefgehende Verbindung nicht gewünscht ist." 

 

"Aber du hast eine solche Verbindung zu Luke und Leia." stellte sie fest. 

 

"Ja. Was zu erwarten war. Ich bin neben dir, ihre einzige Bezugsperson." 

 

"Was bedeutet das?" Es war kaum möglich die Sorge zu unterdrücken die in ihr aufwallte. 

 

Er zupfte an seinem Bart herum, die Augen auf die Kinder gerichtet, doch gleichzeitig blickte er nach innen. 

 

Seine Antwort war vorsichtig: "Es widerspricht den Jedi-Regeln." 

 

"Und was heißt das? Ist es schlecht für sie? Werden sie... Werden sie wie...  _ Wie _ \--" Sie konnte seinen Namen nicht aussprechen. Mit flehenden Augen sah sie Obi-Wan an. 

 

"Padmé, auch ich habe nicht die Antworten auf alles. Ich stelle mir diese Fragen auch. Ja, es steht im kompletten Gegensatz zu dem was ich im Tempel gelernt habe. Ist es schlecht? Ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Noch nicht. Doch es könnte auch ein Vorteil sein. Vielleicht lernen sie dadurch mit ihren Gefühlen besser umzugehen. Vielleicht ist es auch ein neuer Anfang für den Orden."

 

Padmé starrte ihn mit unverhohlenem Erstaunen an. 

 

"Aber ich dachte... Dachte die Regeln seien dir so wichtig?", bohrte sie nach. 

 

"Sie  _ sind  _ mir wichtig. Aber ich habe auch nachgedacht über das was du neulich zu mir gesagt hast."

 

Er lehnte sich nach vorne auf seine Ellenbogen. Die meerblauen Augen ernst und ehrlich. Die Sicherheit in seiner Stimme nahm ihr die Furcht. 

 

"Dies  _ ist  _ eine neue Welt. Die Umstände für Luke und Leia sind vollkommen anders. Wir können ihnen beibringen das beides möglich ist, was es heißt ein Jedi und Teil einer Familie zu sein und mit festen, sicheren Bindungen zurecht zu kommen. Den einen Teil werden sie von mir lernen, den anderen von dir." 

 

Seine Hände hatten ihre ergriffen ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte. 

 

"Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl was das angeht, Padmé", schloss er und sah sie abwartend an. 

 

Schließlich nickte sie und erwiderte den Druck seiner Hände. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es gab verschiedene Trainingseinheiten über den Tag verteilt. Morgens nach dem aufstehen wurde meditiert um gut in den Tag zu finden. 

 

Am Vormittag fand sie die Drei im Innenhof, während sie sich dehnten, fangen, Ball spielten oder tanzten. 

 

In der Nachmittagszeit saßen sie drinnen und er erklärte ihnen auf einfache Art was die Macht war, zeigte ihnen wie man etwas zum schweben brachte, es zu fühlen und zu kontrollieren. 

Abends, vor dem Zubettgehen meditierten sie noch einmal.

 

Die einzelnen Einheiten waren nie länger als zehn bis zwanzig Minuten. Danach ließ die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden nach und sie widmeten sich wieder anderen, für sie wichtigeren Dingen zu. 

 

An manchen Tagen war er sichtlich frustriert mit ihnen. Doch das war zu erwarten. Kleinkinder waren nicht für ihre unermüdliche Aufmerksamkeit bekannt. 

 

Die Zwillinge lernten. Und Obi-Wan lernte mit ihnen. 

 

Er lernte sie Räder zu schlagen oder einen Purzelbaum zu machen. Gerade diesen akrobatischen Übungen sah Padmé eher zwiegespalten entgegen. Doch er versicherte ihr das diese Dinge ebenso wichtig waren wie ihr sich entwickelnder Geist. 

 

Einmal beobachtete sie wie er ihnen zeigte einen Handstand zu machen und die beiden versuchten einige Zeit lang ihn lachend um zu werfen. Schließlich verlor er sein Gleichgewicht und plumpste unbeholfen zu Boden. 

 

Padmé erwischte sich dabei wie sie die Erste war die lauthals lachte. Es war einfach zu lustig wie er da im Sand lag, alle viere von sich gestreckt.Es war einfach zu lustig wie er da im Sand lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. 

 

"Ich dachte nie das euch mal jemand zu Fall bringen würde, Meister Kenobi." Sie kicherte unkontrolliert. Er verdrehte seine Augen, doch schien selbst amüsiert. 

 

_ Manchmal ist das Leben gut. Wie jetzt gerade,  _ befand Padmé, als sie in sein gerötetes Gesicht sah. Das Lächeln das er ihr schließlich schenkte wurde von Erstaunen abgelöst als Luke und Leia auf ihn sprangen. 

 

Wenn sie die Drei so ansah, hatte auch sie ein gutes Gefühl was die Zukunft anging. 

 


	30. 29.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du bist noch wach?" Im Vorbeigehen berührte sie seine Schulter. Selbst bei dieser simplen Berührung fiel ihr auf wie angespannt er war.
> 
>  
> 
> Er nickte. "Und du konntest nicht schlafen?"
> 
>  
> 
> Ihr Seufzen war langgezogen. "Zu viele umher schwirrende Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Ist noch Wasser im Kessel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier sind sie also: Die letzten zwei Kapitel von Buch Drei. Ich bin mir sicher das nicht jeder diese letzten zwei Kapitel mag. Hier ist der Umbruch in der Geschichte die die spätere Story vorbereitet.
> 
>  
> 
> Ich fahre in diesem Kapitel wirklich den übelsten Schulz auf. Wenn euch das schon zu viel ist, solltet ihr nicht weiter lesen. Es wird nur schlimmer, haha.
> 
>  
> 
> In der dritten Szene geht es um Sex. Wer also auf Teuel kom raus keine Sex-Szenen mag, sollte nach der Waschung zu Kapitel 30 wechseln.
> 
>  
> 
> Allen anderen: Viel Spaß beim lesen! :)

**29.**

 

Es waren ihre Gedanken die sie wie so oft wach hielten. 

 

Immer wieder hatte sie diese grüblerischen Anwandlungen, die sie über den Tag hinweg gut hinfort schieben konnte. Doch in den späten Abendstunden wenn sie ihrem Körper die Ruhe gönnte die ihr im Tag nicht vergönnt war, liefen ihre Gedanken in Kreisen. 

 

Ein Tee würde helfen, befand sie und erhob sich aus ihrem Bett. 

 

Auf ihrem Weg in die Küche warf sie einen Blick ins Kinderzimmer in dem Luke und Leia selig schlummerten. Seit einigen Wochen schliefen die beiden in ihrem Bett. Am Anfang war es seltsam, doch inzwischen wollte sie diesen kleinen Luxus nicht mehr missen. 

 

Sie ließ sich dann Zeit nach dem Waschen ihr Haar ausgiebig zu kämmen, ihre Beine einzuölen und schließlich ins Bett zu gleiten um dort noch in einem Holo-Romane zu lesen ohne das ein schreiendes Kind ihre Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Doch all die Ruhe half natürlich nichts, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte.

 

Also schlich Padmé in die Küche, nicht wirklich erstaunt darüber Obi-Wan dort vor zu finden. 

 

Seit dem Hitzeschlag den Obi-Wan vor einigen Wochen erlitten hatte, war er oftmals nachdenklich. Oft saß er noch tief in Gedanken versunken im Wohnraum, wenn sie schon zu Bett ging. Mehrmals hatte sie das Gespräch gesucht, doch er hatte abgewunken oder Ausflüchte gesucht. Es war offensichtlich das er nicht darüber reden wollte. 

 

Er saß am Esstisch, in bequemer Hose, lockerem Hemd und barfuß, eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich. Er sah nachdenklich aus. 

 

"Du bist noch wach?" Im Vorbeigehen berührte sie seine Schulter. Selbst bei dieser simplen Berührung fiel ihr auf wie angespannt er war. 

 

Er nickte. "Und du konntest nicht schlafen?" 

 

Ihr Seufzen war langgezogen. "Zu viele umher schwirrende Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Ist noch Wasser im Kessel?" 

 

"Ja, es müsste noch heiß genug sein. Ich sitze noch nicht lange hier." 

 

Sie ging hinüber und brühte sich ebenfalls einen Tee auf. Sie fügte noch etwas Süßwurzel hinzu und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. Hier in der Halbdunkelheit, war es einfacher ihm Nahe zu sein. 

 

"Worüber denkst du nach?" fragte sie schließlich unumwunden. 

 

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Sie beobachtete ihn wohlwollend. Padmé konnte nicht genau sagen wie oft sie diese Bewegung schon gesehen hatte. Manchmal wunderte sie sich das er noch Haare hatte. 

 

"Tatsächlich habe ich über das nachgedacht was du mir vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit gesagt hast...", begann er und sein Blick glitt zu ihr. Seine Stimme war beherrscht, wenn sie ihn nicht besser kennen würde, würde sie annehmen das ihn das Thema nicht berührte. 

 

"Was genau?" Padmé versuchte ihrerseits nonchalant zu klingen. 

 

"Das du nicht allein bleiben möchtest" Seine Stimme klang gepresst. 

 

Sie schwiegen beide. 

 

"Oh." sie fummelte an dem Fädchen des Teebeutels. Er beobachtete ihre Hände. 

 

"Ich habe... sehr oft über deine Worte nachgedacht", fing er stockend an, die Brauen zusammengezogen. "Ich hatte vorher nie darüber nachgedacht und ich fragte mich wieso ich das nicht  _ gesehen  _ habe? Natürlich würde irgendwann die Zeit kommen das du dich bereit fühlst diesen Schritt zu gehen. Theoretisch wusste ich das auch. Aber--" er zuckte mit den Schultern als könne er es sich selbst nicht erklären. 

 

"Schließlich bist du eine junge Frau. Manchmal vergesse ich  _ wie  _ jung. Selbst damals, auf Naboo, warst du kein Kind mehr. Jung, ja. Aber längst kein Kind mehr. Nicht in deiner Stellung und längst nicht mit deinen Worten und Taten." 

 

Padmé erinnerte sich ungebeten an sein und ihr jüngeres Selbst. Sich selbst kannte sie zur genüge, die Erinnerung hielt keine Überraschung, nur ein wehmütiges Wiedererkennen ihrer Naivität und ihres Idealismus. 

 

Das aufsteigende Bild seines jüngeren, unbeschwerten Gesichtes hingegen war sowohl von den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen der Fünfzehnjährigen als auch der fast Dreißigjährigen Frau geprägt. Vor Padmés Augen sah sie die Verwandlung übergangslos und natürlich voranschreiten, bis Obi-Wan im hier und jetzt ihr gegenüber im Grau der Nacht saß. 

 

"Ich habe es also nicht gesehen. Warum? Weil ich es nicht sehen wollte. Dann begann ich darüber nach zu denken und mir wurde klar wie  _ unmöglich  _ es war. Zuerst dachte ich an all die... praktischen Dinge. Ein anderer Mann würde mich wohl kaum in eurer Nähe dulden, auch wenn wir bis jetzt mehr oder weniger gut vorgegeben haben Schwiegervater und -tochter zu sein."

 

Beide wussten das dies eine Übertreibung war. Niemand glaubte auch nur einen Hauch dieser Geschichte. Padmé wusste sehr wohl das spekuliert wurde ob sie nicht Obi-Wans Geliebte sei und wie schon zuvor machte er sich die Gerüchte zu nutzen. 

 

"Wie würde das dann funktionieren? Würde ich die Zwillinge noch trainieren können? Wie würde ich euch beschützen können? Es erschien mir unlogisch. Nachvollziehbar, ja, aber unlogisch und verzeih mir das Wort, auch selbstsüchtig. Ich war", er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es doch nicht ändern. " _ verärgert  _ das du überhaupt an so etwas denken konntest." 

 

Sie wollte verteidigend den Mund öffnen, doch er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und bat, mit erhobener Hand, ihn ausreden zu lassen. 

 

"Das war der Teil an dem ich anfing mich zu hinterfragen. Wieso verärgerte mich der Gedanken so sehr? Und dann bemerkte ich das mich bereits die Vorstellung das du dir eine intime Beziehung zu einem anderen Mann wünscht neidisch, ja, geradezu missgünstig macht."

 

Hier schwieg er, als würde er sich Gewahr was er gerade preisgegeben hatte. 

 

_ Einem anderen Mann, _ dachte sie und versuchte Luft in ihre brennenden Lungen zu bekommen. Sie fühlte sich schwindelig und presste ihre zitternden Hände fest gegen den Tisch. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen. Sein Zeigefinger war in Besorgnis an seinen Mund gepresst als bereue er bereits was er gesagt hatte. 

 

Padmé konnte sich vorstellen wie schwer es war diesen, in seinen Augen, großen Fehler zuzugeben. Diese Schwäche offen auszusprechen. Eifersucht war schließlich aus Besitzansprüchen geboren. Besitzansprüche waren Folgen einer Verbindung. Verbindungen jeglicher Art waren verboten. 

 

"Ich fragte mich wieso ich das nicht habe sehen können das du solche Wünsche hast. Du bist schließlich ein Familienmensch, jemand der sich stets um andere und deren Wohlbefinden kümmert. Und auch jemand der so stark wie du bist braucht einen Ort, einen Menschen, bei dem du sein kannst wie du bist... Ohne Vorbehalte und ohne Befangenheit.

 

"Man sollte meinen ich hätte selbst darauf kommen können, doch tatsächlich war es mein Hitzschlag der mir diese Erkenntnis brachte. Ich hatte... Einen Traum? Eine Vision? Ich weiß nicht recht wie ich es nennen soll. Ich habe meinen Meister gesehen, Padmé."

 

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund bei dem Gedanken an seinen Meister. 

 

"Du sagtest seinen Namen im Fieber. Was... Was hat er zu dir gesagt?" 

 

"Ich weiß nicht mehr alles. Doch... Er hat mich auf die richtige Fährte gebracht. Wie so oft wenn ich den Wald vor lauter Bäume nicht gesehen habe", er schmunzelte und dachte offensichtlich an eine angenehme Erinnerung. Dann wurde er wieder ernst und fügte hinzu: "Einen Teil deiner Selbst vor mir zu verstecken, dieses einfache und doch so wichtige Bedürfnis deines Wesens auszuklammern hat es mir ermöglicht einen letzten Teil meiner... Distanz zu wahren."

 

All diese Worte, fand Padmé, waren so nüchtern aneinander gereiht, wurden so sorgsam niedergelegt, das sie fast glauben konnte das es ihn nicht berührte. Ja, er wirkte mit seiner Denkerpose ein wenig grüblerisch, doch das war auch schon alles. Padmé war fast verwirrt. Sollte sie seinen Worten oder seinem Gesicht glauben schenken? 

 

"Was genau... Sagst du da?" Ihre Stimme war angespannt. Ihre Hände krümmten sich um die Teetasse und sie verbrannte sich die Handflächen. 

 

"Padmé", begann er gedämpft. ",die wichtigste Regel des Ordens ist es keine Verbindungen zu haben. Die Verbindung zwischen Meister und Schüler? Es wird sobald man ein Ritter wird aufgelöst. Auf der einen Seite sind wir wie einzelne Tropfen, auf der anderen Seite ist der Orden wie der Ozean. Wir sind alle eins. Wir sind jeder für sich allein, auch wenn wir Teil eines größeren Ganzen sind. 

 

"Keine Verbindung aufzubauen erfordert immer ein gewisses Maß an Distanz. Nur so war es mir möglich zu tun was nötig war. Das war es weshalb ich vor zwei Jahren geflohen bin, Padmé. Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich das, um so länger ich hier bleiben würde meine Entschlossenheit dem Kodex zu dienen, meine  _ Gelübde  _ zu wahren, dem Mahlrat der Zeit zum Opfer fallen würden."

 

Padmé hörte seine Worte, doch der Sinn dahinter blieb ihr verborgen.  _ Meint er wirklich--?  _

 

Er lachte urplötzlich auf, kopfschüttelnd im Auge der Erkenntnis die ihn durchfuhr und sagte dann mit bewegter Stimme: "Nein, nicht dem Mahlrat. Deinen  _ Händen _ . Diesen sanften, vollendeten Händen." 

 

Sie sahen einander wortlos, doch nicht sprachlos an. Sie war hin und hergerissen zwischen weglaufen und sich ihm in die Arme zu werfen. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ließ sich vor ihr auf die Knie nieder. 

 

Es war der vollendeter Kniefall. Padmé blieb der Atem weg. Dann nahm er ihre Hände in die seine und küsste zuerst die eine und dann die andere. 

 

"Du hast mich gefragt was mich verlocken würde." murmelte er gegen ihre Handfläche. Sie nickte stumm und dachte an den Nachmittag als sie dieses Gespräch geführt hatten. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Eifersucht, ihre nach wie vor verwirrenden Gefühle, die Figur die er ihr mitgebracht hatte, welche nun in einem kleinen Alkoven im Innenhof ihren Platz gefunden hatte und sie jeden morgen mit Freude bei ihrem Gebet erfüllte. 

 

"Du sagtest", Ihre Stimme klang heiser und verriet ihre eigenen Gefühle. "Liebe, Zuneigung und Freundschaft. Eine Frau die dir  _ ebenbürtig  _ ist. Die deinen Geist und deinen Verstand anregt." 

 

Er stimmte ihr zu und schloss dann ernst: "Ist dir nun klar warum keine Andere meine Zuneigung erringen kann, Padmé? Du hast mein Herz schon vollkommen für dich eingenommen."

 

"Obi-Wan", begann sie, ob um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten oder nicht war ihr nicht klar, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach unbeirrt weiter. 

 

"Tausend Mal habe ich den Kodex bereits gebrochen seit ich dich nach Alderaan brachte. Ich habe mich lediglich blind gestellt vor dem was offensichtlich ist um an etwas festzuhalten was ich noch nicht bereit war gehen zu lassen. Doch jetzt erscheint es mir unmöglich es dir und mir nicht einzugestehen: Ich gehöre zu dir und den Kindern. Mein Herz... Aber nicht  _ nur  _ mein Herz. Auch mein Verstand und mein Geist." 

 

Sie sah hinab auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände.

 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl das sie durchfuhr. Sie stand inmitten ihrer aufgewühlten Gefühle, wie im Zentrum eines Sturms, während sie ein leises, kaum vernehmbares Echo von weit her hörte.  _ Da bist du ja.  _ Sie hatte es schon einige Male zuvor vernommen, doch jetzt--

 

Padmé fuhr erschrocken auf und ließ seine Hände los. 

 

"Was  _ war  _ das?" Woher sie wusste das auch er es gespürt hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen. 

 

"Ich glaube..." Seine Worte waren wieder sehr gewählt, doch sie spürte auch so etwas wie Sorge darunter. "Ich glaube es ist eine Art Band."

 

Padmé brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen. Die Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. "Meinst du etwa wie die Verbindung zwischen Meister und Schüler?" 

 

Er nickte. Sie schwieg und zog ihre Hände fort. Etwas das wie Schmerz aussah spiegelte in seinen Augen. 

 

Dann, nüchtern: "Es ist erstaunlich das du es gespürt hast. Du bist nicht sehr Macht-Sensitiv und doch--"

 

"Lenk nicht ab!" entfuhr es ihr plötzlich. "wie kann es sein das es überhaupt  _ da  _ ist? Ich war drei Jahre mit Anakin verheiratet. So etwas gibt es nicht! So etwas ist... " 

 

_ Unnatürlich.  _ Sie musste es nicht sagen. 

 

Sie war plötzlich auf den Beinen und ging rastlos im Wohnraum auf und ab. Obi-Wan saß nach wie vor auf dem Küchenboden und beobachtete ihr hektisches umherlaufen mit unbewegtem Gesicht.

 

Die Gedanken zogen um sie herum, wie Nebel der sie desorientierte und niederdrückte. Es war zu viel um es auf einmal zu begreifen. 

Wie war es entstanden? Und wann?  _ Warum  _ war es überhaupt  _ da _ ?

 

Jetzt, wo sie es gespürt hatte, bemerkte sie das sie dessen Anwesenheit  _ kannte _ . Es hatte zuvor bereits Momente gegeben in denen sie es fast gespürt hatte. Wie der Augenblick nach dem Aufwachen in dem man sich versuchte an einen Traum zu erinnern, aber er hinweg glitt. Man konnte es noch spüren, wie ein leises Echo in weiter Ferne. 

 

So hatte sie dieses... Dieses Ding, diese Präsenz auch gespürt. Nur das es immer wieder in die Dunkelheit ihres Bewusstseins zurück geglitten war um in dessen Schatten zu leben und sich unentdeckt von ihrer Gefühlen zu nähren, wie ein Parasit der in perfekter Symbiose mit seinem Wirt lebte. 

 

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern: 

Und ihr Hirn spielte allerlei Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Von Momenten in denen sie geahnt hatte wie er sich fühlte obwohl er ihr nichts als die perfekte Jedi-Fassade zeigte, von Momenten in denen sie eine Verbundenheit zu ihm verspürt hatte die über Freundschaft und Kameradschaft hinaus gingen. 

 

Wie oft sie gewusst hatte wann er wieder gekehrt war oder wo er sich befand und wie verwirrt sie war wenn sie dieses Wissen nicht hatte (weil er sich von ihr abgeschirmt hatte?). Es war ein Teil seiner Selbst der sich ihr bewusst gemacht hatte. 

 

Ungebeten erinnerte sie sich an seine Rückkehr von Yoda, wie er ihr erzählt hatte das sie plötzlich _verschwunden_ , für ihn nicht länger in der Macht fühlbar gewesen war. Das musste der Moment gewesen sein, in dem sie sich von ihren Gefühlen abgeschnitten hatte um zu überleben. 

 

Er hatte es damals der Macht zugeschrieben, doch war dem wirklich so? War es die Macht gewesen, die ihre Gefühle zu ihm getragen hatten oder lag es an etwas anderem. 

 

Hatte er es da zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits geahnt? 

 

Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Traum den sie während seiner Abwesenheit geträumt hatte: Sein Gesicht so wirklich, so  _ real _ als hätte er direkt vor ihr gestanden, als wäre er nicht nur aus Figmenten ihrer Vorstellungskraft, sondern aus etwas anderem geformt. Als hielte dieser Traumfetzen tatsächlich einen Teil von Obi-Wans Essenz. Seine Worte  _ "Deshalb bin ich gegangen" _ hämmerten in ihren Ohren.

 

Unbewusst war sie stehengeblieben und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Hände pressten sich gegen ihr Brustbein, als wäre sie im Begriff in sich hinein zu greifen um dieses... Dieses Band zu erfassen und aus ihrer Brust zu reißen. 

 

Als sie schließlich die Augen öffnete wusste sie bereits das er vor ihr stand. Sie schluckte hart um den Knoten in ihrer Kehle. 

 

"Seit wann weißt du das?" 

 

"Seit dem Hitzschlag." Er sah sie an, als sei sie ein panisches Tier das beruhigt werden musste. 

 

"Warum ist es  _ da _ ? Wie kann es überhaupt existieren?" 

 

"Ich glaube du weißt so gut wie ich warum es da ist, Padmé", Die nüchterne Aussage weckte Ärger und Frustration in ihr. 

 

"Wir sind  _ Freunde _ ", Sie sagte das Wort, als glaube sie es selbst nicht. Wohlweislich hatte sie sich abgewandt. ",mehr nicht."

 

Obi-Wan reagierte nicht. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte sah sie das die vorangegangene Milde seiner Züge war verschwunden war. Sein Gesicht erschien in seinen klaren Linien und Kanten ehern und fest. 

 

"Ich denke es ist Zeit zu Bett zu gehen." Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging zur Tür. Das Gespräch war beendet, doch Padmé konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. 

 

"Nein!", sagte sie etwas zu laut. "Du sagst mir das alles und  _ gehst  _ dann einfach?"

 

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie skeptisch an. "Auch ich habe Gefühle, Padmé." 

 

Die Art wie er es sagte beschämte sie. Ja, er hatte Gefühle. Er hatte sie ihr offenbart und alles was sie tat war ihn zurück zu weisen, obwohl sie doch ganz ähnlich empfand, schon seit einer ganzen Weile sogar. So zu tun als seien sie nur Freunde, obwohl es nun offensichtlich war das sie beide dieser Scharade keinen glauben schenken konnten, da sie es besser wussten, war sicherlich verletzend für ihn. 

 

Padmé presste die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.  _ Das ist alles so verwirrend! _

 

Wie sollte sie ihm erklären was in ihr vorging wenn sie es selbst nicht verstand? Wenn sie nur wusste das sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte an etwas das sie nicht kannte und mit dessen Existenz sie nicht gerechnet hatte? Diese Zuneigung, diese... Dürfte sie es Liebe nennen? 

 

Diese  _ Liebe  _ war so sehr Teil von ihr das sie nicht sagen konnte wie lange sie ihm diese Gefühle bereits entgegen brachte. Es war eine natürliche Erweiterung ihrer Freundschaft, durchdrungen von Vertrauen, Respekt und ihren gemeinsamen Erfahrungen. Und doch hatte sie es für sich behalten, wegen Anakin, um ihre Freundschaft nicht zu gefährden, um alles nicht noch komplizierter zu machen als es das ohnehin schon war. 

 

"Ich habe  _ Angst _ , Obi-Wan." Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum sie sich so fürchtete. 

 

Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war so groß und sie wusste nicht wie sie ihn überbrücken sollte, so starr vor Angst war sie. In der Dunkelheit hob er sich sehr genau ab. 

 

"Es sind fast drei Jahre", sagte er letztendlich, flach und beinahe leer jeder Gefühle. "Ich  _ weiß  _ das du ihn immer lieben wirst."

 

Die Art wie er es sagte tat ihr körperlich weh und sie musste fort sehen um bei sich und ihren Gefühlen bleiben zu können und sich nicht in seinen zu verlieren. Er liebte sie, doch er akzeptierte das Anakin immer bei ihr sein würde. 

 

Denn auf eine Weise würde sie Anakin immer lieben. Als Vater ihrer Kinder nahm er einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen an. 

Ihre Liebe war leidenschaftlich gewesen, verzehrend und erotisierend. Gepaart mit der Geheimnistuerei hatte es eine dramatische, ja fast epische Liebesgeschichte abgegeben. 

 

Kein Mann hatte ihn erreichen können, weder im Guten noch im Schlechten. Dessen war sie sich sicher gewesen. Seine Abwesenheit hatte eine Leere in ihr hinterlassen, tiefe Wunden in ihrem Herz geschlagen die sie kaum wieder hatte füllen können. 

 

Doch sie war wieder heil und ganz. Sie hatte ihre Wunden mit der bedingungslosen Liebe zu ihren Kindern gefüllt, mit Obi-Wans Freundschaft und vor allem mit ihrem Willen zu leben. 

 

Sie blickte den Mann vor sich nun aufmerksam an, dann sagte sie: "Ich habe gelernt damit zu leben.  _ Natürlich  _ werde ich ihn immer lieben. Aber  _ ich  _ habe ihn verlassen. Und ja, nun ist er tot auch wenn er als Vader weiter lebt. Oh ja, ich habe oft daran gedacht ob es nicht einfacher wäre mich meinem Gram zu zu lassen und dem guten Teil Anakins in den Tod zu folgen. Doch was würde aus meinen Kindern? Und was aus dir? 

 

"Meine Kinder wären bei Owen und Beru oder den Organas? Vielleicht sogar getrennt voneinander ohne zu wissen das es da noch jemand gibt. Und du? Allein in der Wüste, ein Gesetzloser der immer verfolgt vor seinen Schuldgefühlen flüchtet und immer wieder versucht Buße zu tun und nie Absolution erringen kann?" 

 

Sein Gesicht hielt Überraschung bei dieser Aussage. Als hätte er selbst sich auch bereits solche Fragen gestellt. 

 

"Nein, Obi-Wan, ich weigere mich. Ich weigere mich einfach aufzugeben. 

Ja, sterben wäre einfacher. Ich hasse diesen Planeten. Ich hasse Tatooine so,  _ so  _ sehr. Die Hitze. Die Trockenheit. Der Sand. Die Isolation. Die widrigen Umstände. Jeden Tag wache ich auf und wünschte irgendwo anders zu sein. Oft liege ich wach vor Heimweh und frage mich was meine Eltern gerade tun oder meine Schwester." 

 

Tränen hatten sich in ihre Augen gestohlen und ließen ihn im Dunkeln verschwimmen. Sie war froh nicht sehen zu können wie er sie ansah. 

 

"Aber ich weiß ich kann das schaffen. Ich weiß es weil du bei mir bist. Wenn  _ du  _ es schaffst, denke ich immer, dann kann ich es auch. Ohne dich-- versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich sage nicht das ich nicht ohne dich funktionieren würde, das würde ich, das  _ könnte ich auch.  _ Ich kenne meine Stärke, ich weiß das ich mehr ertrage als ich vor drei Jahren für möglich gehalten habe. Was ich sage ist, mit dir zusammen, will ich nicht nur existieren. Ich möchte  _ wirklich  _ leben."

 

Sie holte tief Luft. Ihr Herz hämmerte und ihre Hände schwitzen, so wie bei ihrem Amtsantritt, als Amidala. 

 

"Der Gedanke dich zu verlieren ängstigt mich. Ich fürchte mich, weil ich dich nicht auch noch verlieren kann. Das kann ich nicht, Obi-Wan. Wenn ich dich verliere, verliere ich auch einen Teil meiner Selbst.

 

"Schließlich habe ich mich mit deiner Hilfe wieder entdeckt. Bei dir kann ich sein wer ich wirklich bin,  _ ohne Vorbehalte, ohne Befangenheit.  _ Du bist mein Stück Heimat weit weg von zuhause. Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, ist es als Blicke ich in eine Quelle Naboos."

 

Diese Augen waren es die sie nun gefangen hielten. Nein, nicht gefangen hielten. Willkommen hießen. Es war als würde er sie einladen hier mit ihm zu bleiben. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr schwer ihm alles zu sagen, es war sogar sehr einfach. Eine Last fiel von ihren Schultern. 

 

"Du bist mein bester Freund. Mein treuster Gefährte", Padmé bemerkte wie die Tränen nun ohne ihr zu tun über ihre Wangen flossen. "Eine schöne Erinnerung an bessere Tage, wie... Die Demokratie, die  _ Freiheit _ ... Aber auch ein Versprechen auf meiner Seele, das alles mit ein bisschen Hoffnung und harter Arbeit wieder gut sein wird." 

 

Es war ihr nicht aufgefallen das sie ihm entgegen getreten war, das er seinerseits ebenfalls zu ihr gekommen war. Zwischen ihnen lag noch etwas weniger als eine Armlänge und sie streckte die Arme nach ihm aus und er erfasste seinerseits ihre Hände ohne ihren Blickkontakt zu brechen. 

 

" _ Natürlich  _ gehöre ich zu dir." 

Obi-Wan streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht.

 

"Padmé." flüsterte er leise, mit bewegter Stimme. "Liebste Padmé." 

 

Dann fiel sie in seine Arme, wie schon so viele Male zuvor. Sein Herzschlag war stark und gleichmäßig unter ihrem Ohr. Sie schmiegte sich fest an ihn und gab ein Geräusch von sich das halb erleichtertes Schluchzen und beruhigtes Seufzen war. 

 

Vorsichtig trennten sie sich wieder voneinander und lächelten sich an. Der Kuss der folgte war kaum mehr als ein Wispern ihrer Lippen über seine. Es war nicht passioniert, nicht leidenschaftlich und erst recht nicht erotisierend. Aber es enttäuschte sie keineswegs.

 

In diesem kurzen Augenblick war ein Funken entfacht worden und in jedem noch so kleinen Funken lag die Möglichkeit eines Feuers. 

 

Im Dunkel hielt er ihre kühle Hand bis sie sich vor ihrer Schlafzimmertür trennten.

"Ich brauche noch Zeit." flüsterte Padmé, obwohl Obi-Wan keine Anstalten machte sie noch einmal zu küssen, noch sie stürmisch hinüber zu ihrem Bett zu tragen. Er nickte lediglich, als hätte er das erwartet und wünschte ihr dann eine gute Nacht. 

 

Padmé fiel in ihr Bett, ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Sie dachte an den Kuss, wie nah sie einander gewesen waren. Sie schloss die Augen und sonnte sich in diesen Gefühlen.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Du wolltest mehr Zeit, Padmé, _ erinnerte sie sich missbilligend und verließ die kleine Gruppe Frauen mit einem Tablett leerer Teller und Karaffen. 

 

Padmé kannte sich genauso gut in Berus Küche aus wie in ihrer eigenen und so wusch sie die Teller schnell ab. Die leisen Frauenstimmen waren hier dumpf hörbar und lullten sie ein. Dabei dachte sie an die letzten Wochen die so vollkommen anders gewesen waren, als die Zeit davor. Obi-Wans und ihr Zusammenleben war plötzlich von so etwas wie Vorsicht und Schüchternheit geprägt, als seien sie sich nicht sicher ob ihre Grenzen noch die Gleichen wie zuvor waren. 

 

Wenn sie vergaßen was sie sich im Dunkeln der Nacht gestanden hatten und zu einem normalen Zusammenleben zurückfanden, brauchte es nur einen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nach der sie sich plötzlich unentschlossen und sprachlos gegenüberstanden. 

 

Sie beobachteten einander. Offensichtlich auf etwas wartend. Es war verrückt, es war verwirrend und frustrierend. 

 

Obi-Wan nahm sich nichts heraus. Behandelte sie zuvorkommend wie eh und je. Es gab Augenblicke in denen sie sich sicher war Begehren in seinem Blick gesehen zu haben. Doch meist war es so flüchtig das sie sich kurz darauf fragte ob es nicht nur ein Wunschtraum gewesen war. 

 

Padmés Gedanken hingegen waren weit weniger unschuldig. Ob er ihr Begehren spüren konnte durch dieses... Band? Ob er ihre Frustration wahrnahm, während sie gleichzeitig immer noch unsicher war?

 

Padmé war ein ungeduldiger Mensch. Sie hätte wissen sollen das mehr Zeit eine schlechte Idee war. Mehr Zeit hieß mehr zu grübeln; mehr Zeit bedeutete auch ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit zu beobachten und sich zu fragen wie es wäre ihm beim Ablegen seiner Tunika, seines Obis, seines Gürtels zu helfen. 

 

Sie seufzte und hielt im spülen inne, die Hände hingen noch im warmen Wasser, während ihre Träumereien sie hinfort trugen. 

 

Es waren seit jener Nacht immer hin zwei Wochen vergangen und nichts hatte sich verändert. Wahrscheinlich, dachte Padmé erschrocken, würde sie den ersten Schritt machen müssen, da sie ja nun mehr Zeit eingefordert hatte und er ihr diese gab. 

 

_ Und was genau ist so schlimm daran? _ fragte sie sich, schließlich war sie bereits einmal verheiratet gewesen und hatte auch vor Anakin einige Beziehungen gehabt. Wenn er nur darauf wartete das sie sich entschloss das es an der Zeit war, so konnte sie das. Oder? 

 

Vielleicht lag es daran das es einfach nie nötig gewesen war ihrerseits die Initiative zu ergreifen. Alle Männer mit denen sie bis jetzt eine Beziehung gehabt hatte, hatten ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht das sie sie begehrten. Niemals zuvor hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber machen müssen einem Mann ihrerseits zu zeigen das sie ihn anziehend fand. 

 

Der Gedanke ließ sie erröten und sie platzierte den letzten Teller in dem Spülsieb. 

 

Sie füllte Karaffen auf, legte feuchte Kompressen in eine Schüssel und trat dann nach draußen zu den anderen Frauen. Jemand kicherte. Sie hörte gerade noch wie Vera zu Karlie sagte: "Glaub mir, du bist zu spät, Karlie. Etwas hat sich offensichtlich geändert."

 

Sie platzierte das Tablett in mitten des Tisches. Dann ließ sie sich in ihren Stuhl gleiten. Wieder fing das Sticken, Stopfen und Nähen an. Hin und wieder vergewisserte sich Padmé das Luke und Leia keinen Unsinn anstellten. Karlie warf ihr immer wieder abschätzende Blicke zu. 

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Männer von ihrer Arbeit zurück kehrten. Es war Padmé die ihnen die feuchten Kompressen reichte. Jeder der Männer nahm sich eines der Tücher und rieb sich Gesicht und Hände damit ab. Zuletzt kam sie zu Obi-Wan, die Kompresse bereits in der Hand. 

 

"Padmé?" es war seine Stimme, fragend und etwas abgeschnitten, aber die seine. 

 

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und bevor sie wusste was sie tat trat sie noch näher zu ihm. Er war dreckig von der Arbeit. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und die Wangen waren gerötet. Er roch nach Staub und dem erdigen Dünger den sie verwandten.

Er hatte die Kompresse erwartet, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nur "Lass mich."

 

Es gab ein spirituelles Ritual bei dem die Königin Naboos einigen Untertanen Hände und Füße wusch und sie war plötzlich daran erinnert, als sie nun die Kompresse hob um ihm den Staub wegzuwischen und ihm Kühlung zu verschaffen. 

 

Nun war sie keine Königin, sie war eine Frau. Und er ließ sie gewähren, seine Augen folgten jeder ihrer Bewegungen . 

 

Als Königin hatte man ihr beigebracht wie man solch simplen Aufgaben verrichtete ohne das sie mondän aussahen. Ihre natürliche Sicherheit und Eleganz hatten ihr dabei geholfen. Doch nie zuvor hatte ihr Herz so laut bei einer solchen Aufgabe gehämmert. Ob er das Zittern ihrer Hand wahrnahm?

 

Das feuchte Tuch war um ihre rechte Hand geschlungen und die Enden verdreht um damit vorsichtig über sein Gesicht streichen zu können. Von der linken Seite der Stirn, über die Schläfen, hinab zu seinem Kiefer und Kinn. Vorsichtig über Braue und Auge und die Seite der Nase.

 

Dann wechselte das Tuch von der rechten zur linken Hand, die nun dreckige Seite nach innen gewandt. Auch hier säuberte sie sein Gesicht geflissentlich. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war schwer und voller ungesagter Dinge. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, die Wärme in ihrem Unterleib war zur glühender Hitze geworden. 

 

Um ihm Abkühlung zu verschaffen legte sie die Kompresse für einen Moment in seinen Nacken, eine Hand darauf gepresst, sein Haar streifte ihre Knöchel. Padmé stellte wohlwollend fest das seine Pupillen fast vollkommen schwarz waren und nur ein winziger Ring Silberblau das Schwarz einschloss. Sie erschauerte zufrieden lächelnd und blickte hinfort. 

 

Ihre Hand fiel von seinem Nacken und zu guter letzt rieb sie nun den Schmutz von seinen Händen und Fingern. Etwas länger als nötig war hielt sie seine warme Hand in ihrer. 

 

Als sie sich letztendlich von ihm abwandte, bemerkte sie das man sie beobachtete. Vera lächelte spitzbübisch und meinte dann gespielt traurig: "Noch ein ungebundener Mann weniger." 

 

Auch Beru lächelte wohlwollend. Owen sah die beiden mit unverhohlener Missbilligung an, sagte etwas unverständliches und war verschwunden. Karlies Gesicht war verschlossen, die Brauen zusammengezogen. Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas. 

 

Padmé sammelte alle Kompressen mit der Andacht der Königin ein und trug sie wieder hinein. Ohne Aufzusehen wusste sie das sein Blick ihr folgte. 

 

_ Später _ , dachte sie und warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, doch sie stellte, nicht ganz verwundert fest, das es nicht nur ihr eigener Gedanke war.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Später _ . 

 

Das Wort hatte in ihren Gedanken wieder und wieder. 

 

_ Später  _ hieß nach dem Besuch bei den Lars. 

 

_ Später  _ hieß nach dem vorbereiten, kochen und essen. 

 

Es hieß nach dem abendlichen Spiel mit den Zwillingen, nach dem zu Bett bringen und sie in den Schlaf singen. 

 

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke über die Köpfe der Kinder. Als wollten sie beide sicherstellen das sich nichts verändert hatte. 

 

Später? 

Ja. 

 

In einem früheren Leben hätte Padmé sich Gedanken gemacht was sie anziehen sollte. Sie hätte vor ihrem Schrank gestanden und eines ihrer aufwendigsten Nachthemden aus nubischer Seide gewählt um ihn zu verführen und ihn für seine Geduld zu belohnen.

 

Nein, ihr praktisches schwer gewebtes Kleid war nichts was man gern und lange ansah, nichts was ihre Schönheit unterstrich oder Details hatte die auf ihre körperlichen Vorzüge hinwiesen. Das graublaue Kleid war einfach geschnitten und tat was es sollte: Ihren Körper vor Sonne und Hitze schützen. 

 

Leise schlich Padmé aus dem dunklen Schlafzimmer der Zwillinge und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Am Ende des Flures sah sie Obi-Wans angelehnte Zimmertür, das Licht das einen einladenden Lichtkegel auf den Boden zeichnete. 

 

Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich ob sie vielleicht doch etwas anderes anziehen sollte und sie hielt kurz inne und sah an sich hinab. Doch dann obsiegte der etwas praktischere Teil, der ihr zu wisperte das sie kostbare Zeit verschwendete. Wer wusste schon wann Luke und Leia wieder aufwachen würden?

 

Und schließlich sah Obi-Wan sie jeden Tag in diesem oder einem ähnlichen Kleid. Sie wusste es war für ihn einerlei. 

 

_ Im besten Falle werde ich das Kleid nicht lange tragen _ . Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

Sicheren Schrittes ging sie hinüber zu seinem Zimmer und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, über Skizzen von Ornamenten gebeugt. Als er aufsah und sie anblickte war es ihr plötzlich nicht mehr möglich richtig zu atmen und ihr Herz begann ungefragt zu hämmern. 

 

Obi-Wan erhob sich und blieb dann unsicher in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen. 

"Padmé", begann er stockend und sie war sich sicher er würde das Falsche sagen und so kam sie zu ihm und küsste ihn ohne etwas zu erwidern. 

 

Er war überrascht, so überrascht das er ihren Kuss zuerst nicht erwiderte. Gerade als sie ihn loslassen wollte, schloss er seine Arme fest um sie. 

 

Doch sein Kuss war so  _ zärtlich _ . Padmé hatte gedacht es wäre alles gesagt worden, doch jetzt, als er sie so küsste war es als gäbe es noch weit mehr was er für sie empfand, weit mehr das er ihr sagen wollte. Der Funken den sie in jener Nacht gespürt hatte, wurde nun entzündet und flammte unerwartet in ihr auf. 

 

Diese Flamme erleuchtete ihrer Gefühle für ihn, die so lange in der grauen Dunkelheit ihrer willentlichen Unwissenheit gelebt hatten. Es war ein Gefühl als ziehe sie etwas vorwärts, hin zu ihm. Es war nicht nur Lust und Begehren, es war mehr. Etwas das sie nicht ganz zu fassen bekam, das sie noch nicht recht begriff, weil es außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten lag. 

 

Mehr als an jenem Abend, war nicht mehr über diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen gesagt worden. Padmé hatte Fragen. Und sie wusste das sie früher oder später darüber reden würden. Doch jetzt...

 

So wie sie ihn selbst spürte, wie er sie an seinen warmen Körper presste, konnte sie auch seine Gefühle über sich strömen fühlen und es machte ihr keine Angst mehr. Sie gab sich ihm bedingungslos hin. 

 

Der Kuss nahm an Tempo auf, verwandelte sich in etwas Dringliches. Es lag eine tiefe Sehnsucht in ihrer beider Berührungen. 

 

Irgendwo in ihr gab es einen Teil der sie tadelte und ihr sagte sie solle sich alles einprägen, um nicht zu vergessen, es ganz und gar genießen. Sie hatten Zeit, so viel Zeit. 

 

_ Wir  _ haben  _ Zeit, _ dachte sie schwindelig,  _ doch jetzt  _ brauche  _ ich ihn.  _

 

Unter ihren gemeinsamen Anstrengungen zogen sie einander aus. Gürtel und Knöpfe wurden unachtsam geöffnet. Ihre kleinen Hände öffneten seine Tunika und warfen sie achtlos zu Boden. Ihre Schürze, ihr Kleid folgten bald, so dass sie in ihrer Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Dann kam sein braunes Hemd das er sich heftig atmend in einer raschen Bewegung über den Kopf auszog. Sein Haar stand nun ab, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte, das er offen erwiderte. 

 

Dann küsste er sie erneut. Dieser Kuss war leidenschaftlicher als der vorangegangene und wenn ihr der erste den Atem genommen hatte, so raubte ihr dieser die Sinne. 

 

Ihre Lippen waren nachgiebig und öffneten sich langsam unter seinem forschenden Mund. Es verwandelte Padmés Körper in eine hell leuchtende Flamme. 

 

Bald wusste sie nicht mehr wo sie war. Als sie sich wieder erinnerte begann sie mit ungelenken Fingern die Verschnürungen seiner Leggins zu öffnen. Zumindest hatte er die schweren Stiefel bereits irgendwann im Laufe des Abends ausgezogen. Nach einigen Minuten linkischen herum gefummel an den Ösen ihres Bustiers, fiel auch das letzte Kleidungsstück von ihr ab und sie presste ihren nackten Körper an seine entblößte Haut. 

 

Sie taumelten hinüber zum Bett und bevor sie wusste was geschah saß sie auf seinem Schoß, seine Erregung gegen ihre Öffnung gepresst. Padmé dachte nicht lange nach, sie wusste das sie bereit war, griff zwischen sich und umfasste ihn. 

So wie sie ihm zuvor mit ihrem Leben vertraut hatte, bot sie ihm jetzt ihren Körper dar. Gleichmäßig und langsam glitt sie hinab. Ihre Muskeln gaben nach und nahmen ihn freudig in sich auf. 

 

Obi-Wan gab ein Stöhnen von sich. Sie starrte ihn mit unsehenden Augen an. 

Als sie sich dann schließlich so nah wie nur möglich waren hielt sie endlich inne. Die Dringlichkeit fiel von ihr ab, ein Gefühl von Einigkeit überkam sie. Irgendwie wusste sie das es ihm ähnlich ging und sie streichelte beruhigend seinen Nacken. 

 

_ Endlich _ , dachte sie,  _ endlich _ . 

 

Lange Zeit bewegten sie sich nicht, küssten einander lediglich und hielten sich in den Armen.

Die Lust war ein zähes, langsames Ding zwischen ihnen das nun endlich zuließ das sie sich berührten und einander wirklich  _ erkannten _ . Sie kam diesem Bedürfnis genauso nach wie zuvor dem Drängen ihn in sich zu spüren. 

 

Nun strichen ihre Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht und erforschten seine liebgewonnen Züge. Sie berührte seine Brauen, die viel zu oft in Konzentration oder schweren Gedanken zusammengezogen waren. 

Die Falten um seinen Augen, die zeigten, dass er ebenso gern lachte, wie nachdachte. 

Sie berührte seine Schläfen und das ergraute Haar dort, ließ ihre Hand hinab gleiten zu seinem Kinn und dem Bart, der sich unter ihren forschenden Fingern nicht so widerspenstig anfühlte wie er aussah. 

 

Ein Gefühl des Wiedererlebens durchfuhr sie, als habe sie das bereits hunderte von Malen zuvor getan und könnte sich jetzt nur nicht mehr daran erinnern. 

 

„Padmé.“ Er sagte ihren Namen mit bebender Stimme und selbst das fühlte sich von seinen Lippen wie eine Liebkosung an. 

 

Ihr Körper schien durch seine Berührung zu neuem Leben erwacht zu sein. Irgendwo in den letzten Jahren hatte sie vergessen was es hieß eine Frau zu sein. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen sich selbst zu heilen, eine gute Mutter zu sein, zu  _ überleben _ , als das sie viel darüber nachdenken konnte das sie auch eine Frau war und die Bedürfnisse einer Frau hatte. Das sie berührt und geliebt werden wollte. 

 

Jetzt und hier erschien es ihr wie Spott, das sie sich solange gegen ihre Anziehung, ihre Gefühle für ihn gewehrt hatte. Das sie sich eingeredet hatte es sei nichts als Dankbarkeit und Kameradschaft die sie empfand, war jetzt lächerlich, da er sie so hingebungsvoll ansah. 

 

Sie griff nach ihm, bohrte ihre Finger in seine Schultern, presste ihren erhitzen Körper hinab auf seinen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Abwesend begann sie dort zu saugen, schmeckte den leicht salzigen Geschmack seiner Haut. Küsste einen Weg hinauf zu seiner Wange, seinen Lippen und spürte die Hitze durch ihren Körper brennen, ihren hämmernden Herzschlag, japste nach Luft. Jede Zärtlichkeit vergalt er ihr mit mehr Berührungen, bis die Ungeduld sie einholte. 

 

Padmé schlang ihre Beine nun ganz um ihn, bat ihn innerlich um mehr, um  _ alles _ und er erfüllte ihr ihren Wunsch. Im nächsten Moment lag sie unter ihm und er glitt tiefer in sie, brachte sie zum Erzittern, brachte sie dazu seinen Namen in die Stille um sie herum zu rufen, während ihr Höhepunkt ihren Körper durchflutete. 

 

Ihr Leben schien in glorreiche Hitze zu zerspringen. Winzige Splitter aus all den Momenten in denen sie Stück für Stück ihre Liebe entdeckt hatte. Die einzelnen Bilder zersprangen vor ihren Augen, nur um sich dann zu einem neuen, größeren und lebhafterem Mosaik zusammenzufügen.

 

Dann erkannte sie es für was es war: Das Band vibrierte mit Kraft und Zufriedenheit. 

Während sie das letzte Beben der Lust sie noch durchströmte, spürte sie wie sein Körper dem ihrem folgte und sie hieß ihn glücklich willkommen. 

 

_ Da bist du, ja.  _ sagte eine liebevolle Stimme.

 

Und dann ein nicht ganz so weit entferntes Echo antwortete zuversichtlich:  _ Ja, du bist da. _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe erst nach beenden BoDs gelesen das Anakin und Padmé tatsächlich ein Force Bond hatten. Da dies so nicht aus dem Movie Canon ersichtlich ist, habe ich es ausgeklammert.


	31. 30.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos und verspürte eine beinahe körperliche Sehnsucht danach zu Hause zu sein.
> 
>  _Aber du bist zuhause_ , sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Kallabesh_ spielt auf das hawaiianischen Wort 'calabash' an. Dort umschreibt 'calabash family' eine Art nicht verwandte Familie, die durch geteilte Mahlzeiten und tiefe Freundschaft verbunden ist.

**30.**

 

„Es ist eine Überraschung.“ Padmé konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören, als er sie in Richtung Küche führte. Die Aufregung und Neugierde die bei dem Wort ‚Überraschung‘ in ihr aufstieg drohte sich in einem sehr undamenhaften Hüpfen zu äußern, wenn es so weiter ging. 

 

„Langsam.“ sagte Obi-Wan gerade. „Hier kommt die Treppe.“ 

 

Sie hatte ihre Hände über die seinen gelegt, die sicherstellten, dass sie nichts sah. Sie machte vorsichtig den ersten Schritt auf die Treppe, nahm die zweite und dann die dritte Treppenstufe. 

 

Er führte sie noch ein Stückchen weiter in die Küche, bevor sie stehenblieben und er vorsichtig seine Hände von ihren Augen nahm. 

 

Ihr Blick fiel dorthin wo eigentlich der graue Tisch stehen sollte, der sonst die Küche ausgefüllt hatte und stattdessen erblickte sie einen großen runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Luke und Leia rannten lachend um den Tisch herum und spielten fangen. 

 

Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte und legte beiden Hände auf das beinahe schwarz schimmernde Holz um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen. Die Holzsorte war ihr unbekannt, aber es gab keinen Zweifel daran was es war. Die Verzierungen an der Seite, die nubisch-anmutenden Formen, machten es ganz klar.

 

Es war zwar kein Kallabesh-Holz, dafür war die Maserung zu deutlich erkennbar, aber es kam sehr nah. Natürlich, diese speziellen Bäume ihrer Heimat wuchsen lediglich im Seenland, hatten das hellste, weichste Holz, das schwarz wurde, sobald man den Baum fällte. Gut bearbeitet wirkte es wie ein schwarzer Spiegel. 

 

Voller Zuneigung blickte sie auf ihre Handflächen, die gegen die Tischplatte pressten und das Holz erwärmten. 

_ Wie wunderschön,  _ dachte sie, und ging um den Tisch herum, begutachtete die filigranen Schnitzereien an den Seiten genauer, die in sich verstrickten Ranken, Blumen und Blätter. Es wirkte auf den ersten Blick nubisch, doch nun, wo sie es genauer ansah, bemerkte sie das es keine traditionellen Schnitereien waren. 

 

"Die Schnitzereien..." sagte sie langsam und ihre Fingerspitze strich über eine der hözernen Blüten.

 

"Ah ja," sagte er und rieb sich beinahe verlegen den Nacken. "Ich habe sie aus dem Gedächtnis gezeichnet. Der Tischler hat den Rest getan." 

 

Die Gedanken rasten nur so durch ihren Kopf. Eine Erinnerung an ihre Mutter und sie selbst, an einem ganz ähnlichem Tisch durchzuckte sie. Ihre Großmutter, wie sie sich über den Tisch beugte um zu sehen ob Padmé ihre Hausaufgaben auch richtig erledigte. Ihr Vater, wie er den Wein als Gastgeber auf den Tisch stellte und beim Einschenken auf der weißen Tischdecke lilane Flecken hinterließ. Sola, die sie anlächelte und sagte, dass auch ihre Zeit kommen wird. 

 

Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos und verspürte eine beinahe körperliche Sehnsucht danach zu Hause zu sein.

_ Aber du bist zuhause,  _ sagte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. 

 

Er konnte nicht wissen was es mit diesem Tisch auf sich hatte. Nicht wahr? Sie warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Er hatte ihr eine Freude machen wollen. Wie mit den Blumen, all den Kleinigkeiten die er ihr mitbrachte, ihre Shiraya Statue. Etwas, das sie an zu Hause erinnerte und ihr den Aufenthalt auf Tatooine leichter machte. 

 

Sie spürte unglaubliche Freude über dieses Geschenk. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter und Schwester ihren Tisch zeigen, sie wollte stolz auf Obi-Wan verweisen und ihren Lob und Anerkennung zu beidem hören. Sie wollte, dass er ihrem Vater gegenüberstand und sich ihm erklärte. 

 

„Er ist perfekt.“ brachte sie heiser heraus. „Absolut perfekt.“

 

Sie drehte sich zu Obi-Wan um und umarmte ihn stürmisch, bevor er ihre Tränen sehen konnte.

 

"Perfekt!" echoote Leia und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Schnitereien nach. Luke schien weniger beeindruckt zu sein als seine Schwester. 

 

„Ich danke dir. Ich danke dir _so_ sehr. Das ist ein wundervolles Geschenk!“ sagte sie in seinen Nacken hinein. „Danke.“ 

 

Obi-Wan schien diese Reaktion nicht erwartet zu haben. „Bitte sehr.“ Er klang ein wenig zögerlich. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es dir  _ so  _ viel bedeutet.“ 

 

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst, Obi-Wan.“ Sie hoffte das er in ihren Augen lesen konnte, dass es ihr wirklich so viel bedeutete wie sie sagte. „Viel mehr. Er ist wirklich perfekt. Die Motive auf den Seiten, die Art wie das Holz verarbeitet ist. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass ich meinen eigenen Kallabesh-Tisch habe.“

 

„Ich... Ich freue mich das er dir so gut gefällt.“ Die Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er sah hinfort. 

 

"Welches Holz ist das? Es sieht dem Kallabesh-Holz sehr ähnlich."

 

"Es ist ein Holz von einem unserer Nachbarplaneten mit einer ähnlichen, wenn auch nicht ganz so sonnigen Klima wie Naboo." 

 

Padmé bemerkte nur am Rande, dass ihre Finger mit dem Haar in seinem Nacken spielten. Dass sie ihm ganz nah stand. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen fast freundschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Nur um ihren Dank auszudrücken, doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit überwältigte sie das aufbegehren ihrer Bindung.

 

Plötzlich schien die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schmelzen, bis sie einander so nah waren das sie zuerst seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte, dann seinen Bart und schließlich, seine Lippen. 

 

Dann atmete sie seinen Atem, spürte die Hitze seines Mundes und war erfüllt davon wie richtig und gut es sich anfühlte ihn zu küssen. Langsam ließen sie voneinander ab, als Luke und Leia ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit forderten. Padmé seufzte und hob Leia in ihre Arme, Obi-Wan nahm Luke hoch. Einen Arm schlang er um sie und zog sie wieder nah an sich. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. 

 

Die Zwillinge waren uncharackteristisch still und zufrieden. 

 

„Padmé--“ sagte Obi-Wan schließlich bewegt, auf der Suche nach einer Art ihr zu erklären was er empfand. 

 

"Ich weiß." lächelte sie. 

 

Ihr Herz schlug so hart in ihrer Brust, dass sie glaubte es würde jeden Moment zerspringen. Er küßte sie auf die Stirn und anstatt zu erklären zeigte er ihr, was er empfand. 

 

Er tauchte sie in seine Gefühle ein, schien überall auf einmal zu sein, brachte hellstes Licht in die Dunkelheit in ihrem Innersten. Sie fühlte sich geliebt und beschützt und sie warf achtlos ihre Schilde ab, wie einen alten Mantel. Sie zeigte sich ihm ohne Vorbehalt. Er sah all ihre Ängste, all ihre Hoffnungen, alle ihre Wünsche. So wie sie die seinen spüren konnte. 

 

„Laß mich nicht los.“ bat sie flüsternd. Und so blieben sie einige Moment schweigend so stehen. 

 

_ Solange du da bist _ , dachte sie und schloss zufrieden die Augen,  _ bin ich zu Hause.  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

„Was hat es mit diesem Tisch auf sich?“ fragte Obi-Wan später als sie zusammen an genau diesem Tisch saßen und Sabacc spielten. Zwischen ihnen lagen zwei Haufen mit Nüssen auf dem Tisch. Dieser Tage spielten sie nicht mehr um Credits. 

 

"Woher wusstest du von dem Tisch?“ fragte sie ihrerseits und sah ihm aufmerksam zu wie er mit den Fingern seinen Bart rieb. Er zog eine neue Karte, sein Gesicht bewegungslos. 

 

Als er antwortete war seine Stimme gedämpft und nachdenklich. „Ich erinnerte mich daran das Captain Typho mir davon erzählt hatte."

 

„Oh, was genau hat er dir erzählt? Das er Dormé einen Kallabesh-Tisch geschenkt hat?" er nickte. "Kurz danach haben sie geheiratet.“ Padmé lächelte verschmitzt. 

 

"Ja. Und?“, Er sah von seinen Karten auf. „Sag mir nicht das dies im direkten Zusammenhang steht.“ 

 

„Mach weiter und ich sag es dir.“ bot sie ihm an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Wenn es um Sabacc ging war er immer ernst. Es amüsierte Padmé ungemein. Einige Zeit später legte sie ihre Karten ab, sie hatte gewonnen. Er warf ihr vor mal wieder geschummelt zu haben, was stimmte, aber keine Rolle spielte. 

 

Padmé lehnte sich zurück und nahm eine Hand voll Nüsse, die sie begann genussvoll zu verspeisen. Er beobachtete sie abwartend, seine Augen folgten ihrer Hand, wie sie langsam eine Nuss nach der anderen zwischen ihre Lippen schob und aß. 

 

„Es ist eine alte Tradition.“ erklärte sie schließlich, und begann die Karten neu zu mischen. „Früher haben die Männer meines Planeten den Frauen ihres Herzens einen Tisch aus Kallabesh Holz geschenkt. Wenn man das Holz schlägt, ist es beinahe butterweich, zart und weiß. Erst später wird das Holz fest und wenn es richtig bearbeitet wird, nimmt es eine dunkelbraune bis tiefschwarze Färbung an." 

 

Sie verteilte die Karten und legte das Deck auf den Tisch. Ein Blick unter die Karten, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah und weiter redete. 

 

„Früher mussten die jungen Männer den Tisch allein anfertigen und die Art wie der Tisch gefertigt ist, so sagt man, ist der Spiegel ihrer Liebe. Früher haben die Frauen diese Tische erst nach der Hochzeit bekommen, als erstes Möbelstück für ihr gemeinsames Haus. Und nach der Hochzeit sind beide Familien mit in das neue Heim gekommen und haben mit dem Brautpaar gegessen. 

Heute sind es nur noch die im Seenland, die diese Traditionen am Leben halten. Doch meist kann ein Mann sich sicher sein, dass eine Frau ja sagt, wenn man ihr den Heiratsantrag an ihrem eigenen Kallabesh-Tisch macht.“ 

 

Padmé lächelte und hatten beide innegehalten, die Karten vergessen.

 

„Wären wir auf Naboo“, sagte er nach einem Augenblick des Nachdenkens: „und ich hätte dir diesen Tisch geschenkt, hätte ich dich gefragt ob du mich heiratest?“ 

 

Padmé kratzte abwesend am Rand ihrer Karten. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. 

 

„Ja.“ sagte sie und beobachtete wie er errötete, doch sein Schweigen hielt nicht lange an. Er fragte: „Und indem du den Tisch angenommen hast, hast du ja gesagt?“ 

 

„In gewisser Weise schon.“ Er sah sie aus blaugrauen Augen an und sie stellte überrascht fest, dass sie aufgeregt war, ja, beinahe nervös. 

 

„Hmm." Er schien etwas abzuwiegen. "Das heißt... Dies ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht.“

 

Padmé fand das sie nicht antworten konnte und so nickte sie lediglich. Ein fast selbstzufriedener Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er nahm ihre Hand über den Tisch hinweg in die seine und verschränkte sie ineinander. 

 

"Dann sollten wir wohl kaum hier sitzen und Sabacc spielen, Geliebte." er beugte sich über den Tisch und küßte ihre Hand, sein Schnurbart kitzelte, seine Lippen verbrannten sie. Ungebeten erinnerte sie sich an all die Male die er ihre Hand zuvor geküßt hatte, doch noch nie hatte er sie dabei mit solch unverholenen Verlangen angesehen. 

 

"Du willst nur nicht noch einmal verlieren." erwiderte sie, stand jedoch ohne Widerstand auf und folgte ihm wortlos in ihr Schlafzimmer. 

 

Später, viel später, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht lag sie schläfrig wach und lauschte seinem ruhigen Atem. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es war früh, viel zu früh. Aber sie waren beide wach, nachdem Leia sie mit ihrem Schreien und Weinen aufgeweckt hatte. Sie klagte über Zahnweh. Padmé hatte lange neben ihrem Bett gesessen und ihr Haar gestreichelt bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war. 

 

„Erinnerst du dich,“ begann sie und strich über seine Brust. „An das Bankett zu Ehren Ki-Adi Mundis?“ 

 

„Ja, natürlich.“ Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie urverwandt an. Sie konnte etwas wie Distanz in seiner Stimme hören. Nicht von ihr, sondern von seinen Erinnerungen. So, als spräche er nicht von sich selbst sondern von einem Freund. Vielleicht war dies die einzige Art die Jedi kannten um mit ihrem Schmerz umzugehen. 

 

„Wie lange ist das her?“ fragte sie leise und rechnete zurück. 

 

„Fast zehn Jahre. Du warst achtzehn und noch Königin.“ 

 

„Du warst ein Jedi Ritter und hattest noch keinen Bart.“ Ihre Fingerspitzen fuhren seinen Kiefer entlang. 

 

„Hmm. Dieser Kommentar.“ Obwohl er nicht lächelte, konnte sie sein Amüsement deutlich spüren. „Nun sag mir noch einmal das du keine Obsession mit meinem Bart hast.“ 

 

„Ich ignoriere dich und deine spöttischen Bemerkungen.“ 

 

„Bis dir etwas gutes darauf einfällt.“ 

 

„Bis ich etwas finde mit dem ich dich hart genug schlagen kann.“ 

 

„Getroffen.“ 

 

„Ich hoffe nicht tödlich", sagte sie. "Ich brauche dich noch.“ 

 

Der Raum verfiel erneut in Stille, als sie sich abermals küssten. Padmé vergaß was sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, solange seine Lippen sie gefangen hielten. Sie trennten sich schließlich voneinander und sie lehnte sich wieder auf seinen Oberkörper. 

 

„Es war ein wunderschönes Bankett.“ Sie wußte das ihre Stimme leise und melancholisch klang. Etwas tief in ihr schmerzte sie. Über ihr altes Leben, die alte Ordnung nachzudenken machte sie immer schwermütig. „Coruscants Stadthalle hat nie schöner ausgesehen. Die glänzenden Lichter, die kristallenen Kronleuchter, die vielen Leute.“ 

 

„Ich erinnere mich vor allem daran, dass ich nach einem Versteck Ausschau hielt und du mir stattdessen über den Weg liefst.“ fügte er mit leichter Stimme hinzu. 

 

„Deshalb hast du dich also so panisch umgesehen. Ich habe mich dauernd gefragt was du da tust.“ Sie grinste frech. 

 

„Nun, ich würde es nicht panisch nennen. Eher gründliche Suche. Jedi sind nicht panisch. _Ich_ bin nicht panisch.“ 

 

Ihr Lachen war genau das was er hatte erreichen wollen. Als sie aufhörte zu lachen, verfiel sie jedoch in melancholische Gedanken:

„Es war seltsam dir plötzlich als Königin gegenüber zu stehen, wo ich doch vorher lediglich ein Kammermädchen für dich war.“ 

 

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht recht wusste was ich tun sollte.“ Das streicheln ihres Rückens beruhigte sie ungemein. 

 

„Du hast meine Hand geküsst und dich verbeugt.“ erinnerte sie sich an den Moment des Erstaunens, in dem er ihre Hand mit seinen Lippen berührt hatte. 

 

„So wie ich es im Tempel gelernt habe.“ 

 

„Das war das erste Mal das mir jemand die Hand geküsst hat.“ gab sie lächelnd zu. Obi-Wan sah sie liebevoll an und strich ihr durchs Haar. 

 

„Jedi sind altmodisch.“ Als würde das alles erklären. 

 

„Königinnen auch." 

 

Wieder schwiegen sie und Padmé verlor sich in der Erinnerung an diesen bestimmten Abend, der langsam mit dem hier und jetzt verschmolz. Eine seltsame Collage entstand langsam in ihrem Kopf. 

 

„Wieso gerade dieses Bankett?“ Er riss sie ungebeten aus ihren Grübeleien. „Warum nicht eines der anderen offiziellen Bälle oder Banketts auf denen wir uns über die Jahre hinweg gesehen haben?“ 

 

„Wir haben getanzt.“ Padmé kam sich ein wenig albern vor, als sie es nun aus ihrem Mund hörte. 

 

„Ja, das haben wir. Ich hatte dem Gespräch das Ki-Adi Mundi und du führtet nicht zugehört, da Mace Windu und ich über irgendetwas diskutierten, als er sich plötzlich an mich wandte und in der liebenswürdigsten Art sagte--“ 

 

Padmé fiel lächelnd in seine Erzählung ein: „‘Ich selbst tanze nicht, M'lady, aber Jedi Kenobi wird mich sicherlich vertreten, nicht wahr Obi-Wan? Seit ihr nicht alte Bekannte? Glaubt mir wenn ich Euch sage, dass es nur zu Eurem Besten ist.‘ und Mace Windu hatte sich vertraulich zu mir gebeugt und mir gesagt das Ki-Adi Mundi der schlechteste Tänzer diesseits des Outer Rims sei.“

 

„Oh, das war er.“ bestätigte Obi-Wan schmunzelnd. „Mit dem Lichtschwert konnte er umgehen wie kein Zweiter, aber er war vollkommen unfähig wenn es um so etwas wie Rhythmus ging.“ 

 

„Also hast du mich zum Tanz aufgefordert.“ sagte sie sanft und er sah sie plötzlich aufmerksam an. 

 

„Ja, das habe ich.“ 

 

„Es war wunderschön. Es war keine Pflicht mit dir zu tanzen, zumindest fühlte es sich in diesem Moment nicht so an. Ich konnte fast glauben ich sei einfach nur ein Mädchen auf einem Ball, das zum Tanzen aufgefordert worden war.“ 

 

Sie seufzte bevor sie weiter sprach: „Ich hab mir gewünscht, dass es nicht aufhören würde, weißt du. Ich habe mir gewünscht ich wäre keine Königin und du kein Jedi. Ich habe mir gewünscht ich könnte mich in dich verlieben. Ich wusste, ich würde mich in dich verlieben können, wäre ich nicht die Königin und du kein Jedi.“ 

 

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht indem sie seinen Hals küsste. Wie seltsam die Wege des Schicksals doch waren. Mit fünfzehn hatte sie ihn für einen eingebildeten Kern-Weltler gehalten, mit achtzehn gewünscht sich in ihn verlieben zu können und mit Funfundzwanzig hatte sie seine Freundschaft und Loyalität erlangt, nur um letztendlich hier zu landen, in seinen Armen. 

 

„Ich hatte nie Zeit für Verliebtheit.. Doch für einen Abend habe ich mir einen dummen Gedanken erlaubt.“ 

 

Sie wollte darüber lachen, das schwere Gefühl in sich verbannen das in ihr aufgezogen war. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die Melancholie, die Traurigkeit ihres alten Lebens, doch sie stellte fest das sie nicht dazu in der Lage war. 

 

„Padmé. Sieh mich an.“ 

 

Sie tat was er sagte. Für einen Moment sahen sie einander nur an, erinnerten sich vielleicht beide daran wie es sich angefühlt hatte durch die Halle zu tanzen und zu drehen, während Politiker und andere große Persönlichkeiten aus allen Galaxien ihnen dabei zu sahen. 

 

Padmé hatte eine junge Frau sein wollen, ohne Verpflichtungen und das Gewicht eines ganzen Planeten auf den Schultern. Ja, sie war in ihre Rolle hineingewachsen, hatte das Gesicht Amidalas angenommen und es zu ihrem eigenem gemacht, doch manchmal... Manchmal hatte auch sie einfach nur ausgelassen tanzen wollen. Und warum nicht mit einem gutaussehenden Jedi-Ritter mit meerblauen Augen und verschmitzem Lächeln und einer Vorliebe für sarkastischen Bemerkungen? 

 

Doch gleichzeitig dachte Padmé auch an ihren Tanz im staubigen Innenhof der Ballinnen-Farm. Sie dachte an das Wiegen und Drehen, daran wie schwindelig und glücklich sie gewesen war. Wie sicher und vertraut es sich angefühlt hatte sich von ihm durch den Tanz führen zu lassen. 

 

„Schau,“ sagte er eindringlich und wartete bis sie ihn ansah. „Wir sind nicht mehr die wie wir mal waren, die Zeit und die Umstände haben uns verändert. Du hast es selbst gesagt. Du bist keine Senatorin mehr, nein, aber du wirst sie trotzdem immer bleiben. Du hast ihre schnellen, spitzen Antworten und ihre scharfsinnigen Beobachtungen. 

Du bist auch keine Königin mehr, schon lange nicht mehr, doch noch immer sehe ich das würdevolle Gebaren einer Königin in dir, die Art wie du dich Aufrecht hältst, deine Weisheit und Unnachgiebigkeit.

Das ist es was deine Vergangenheit aus dir gemacht hat, was sie dir hinterlassen hat. Es sind nicht nur Wunden, Padmé, du hast ebenfalls das Werkzeug erhalten um all das zu überstehen und noch stärker daraus hervor zu gehen. Du  _ bist _ stärker daraus hervor gegangen." 

 

"Du weißt aber das dies für uns beide gilt, nicht wahr?" fragte sie sehr ernst und legte ihre Hand an sein Gesicht. Er lächelte ein trauriges kleines Lächeln und schloss die Augen. 

 

"Natürlich, Liebste. Ich bin kein Heuchler. Zumindest versuche ich keiner zu sein. Auch ich versuche Frieden mit meiner Vergangenheit zu schließen." 

 

Padmé sah ihn an. Diesen Mann dessen Gesicht sie da berührte. Es wirkte fast so als hätte er einen Teil seiner alten Gelassenheit und Ruhe wieder gefunden. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wann sie ihn das letzte Mal so gesehen hatte. 

 

Vor ihrer Hochzeit mit Anakin? Nein, auch da hatte er schon einen traurigen Eindruck auf sie gemacht. Vor den Klon Kriegen? Als sie ihn als junge Senatorin nach langer Zeit wieder gesehen hatte? Sie erinnerte sich an ihn: Das Haar etwas länger, der Bart etwas fülliger und sein Blick war nicht so schwer gewesen. 

 

Ja, er wirkte jünger in diesem Moment. Abwesend wünschte sie sich sie könnte ihm helfen die schwere Last der Vergangenheit zu tragen, die Linien der Sorge von seinem Gesicht streichen. 

 

Verwundert stellte Padmé fest das sie sich schon lange nichts mehr gewünscht hatte, das sie damit aufgehört hatte zu träumen und zu wünschen, als sie sich entschlossen hatte ihren Ehemann zu verlassen. 

 

Denn letzten Endes war jeder Traum doch nur ein Wunschbild, das man sehnend mit sich herum trug. Und jeder Wunsch nur eine nicht ergriffene Möglichkeit. 

 

Vorsichtig streichelte sie sein Gesicht. Nichts war mehr von schweren Gedanken zu erkennen. Padmé schloss die Augen und wünschte.

 

Als sie Obi-Wans Lippen auf den ihren spürte, glaubte sie daran, dass er vielleicht sogar recht hatte. 

 

 

 


	32. 31.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé hatte begonnen ihr Leben aufzuteilen: Vor Anakin und nach Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alle beschriebenen Schwangerschaften, Frauenleiden etc. entsprechen meiner eigenen Erfahrungen und denen von Freundinnen.

**Buch** **Vier** **:** _**Fast zwanzig Jahre** _

 

**31.**

 

Padmé hatte begonnen ihr Leben aufzuteilen: Vor Anakin und nach Anakin. 

 

Wenn Padmé auf ihr Leben vor Tatooine, vor Alderaan, vor  _ Anakin _ zurück blickte dann sah sie eine starke, unabhängige Frau. Sie sah die Königin, die Senatorin. Die Frau mit den Idealen, die nicht anders konnte als für ihre Werte zu kämpfen und alles daran zu setzen die Galaxie zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. 

 

Sie sah ihre Familie, ihre mit Stolz erfüllten Gesichter die sich weiter und weiter von ihr entfernten. Dann sah sie sich, allein, an Anakins Seite. Sein Antlitz in mitten einer strahlenden Sonne. Seine Züge so dunkel, so unkenntlich das nichts als eine Ahnung des Mannes zurückblieb den sie einmal geliebt hatte. 

 

Sie schritt durch die prunkvollen Gemächer, trat durch den Luxus der irgendwann zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden war. Die ausladenden Gewänder, die schönsten Geschmeide. Seide, die sich wie Wasser auf ihrer Haut anfühlte. 

 

Feinste, selbstgemachte Spitze. Samt, Brokat, Leder. Auch Juwelen, Rubine und Diamanten hatte sie ihr Eigen nennen dürfen. Die neusten Cremes, Öle und Seren. Die schönsten Lippenstifte, Lidschattenfarben und Nagellacke. 

 

Sie erblickte ihre Freunde, ihre Bekannten, ihre Kollegen. Darüber hinaus ihr Volk, die auf sie gezählt hatten, sich auf sie verlassen hatten. Ihre Gesichter waren voller Zuversicht und Hoffnung. 

 

Und dahinter zeichneten sich die Landschaft Naboos ab, die samtig anmutenden Wälder. Die tiefblauen Seen die sie in ihrer Erinnerung durchschwamm, während die Sonne sie wärmte. 

 

In jedem Sinne war Padmé Amidala Naberrie eine reiche Frau gewesen. 

 

Reich an Erfahrungen, reich an Freundschaft und menschlichen Beziehungen. Reich auch an materiellen Dingen. 

 

Doch jetzt, nach Anakin, nachdem sie ihn verlassen hatte, war ihr Leben anders 

 

Sie lebte auf Tatooine, dem Wüstenplaneten, der geführt wurde von Hutts. Tusken zogen hier durch die Wüste und nahmen sich was sie begehrten oder starben bei dem Versuch. 

 

Wenn Padmé sich des morgens jetzt ansah, wenn sie vor dem kleinen Frisiertisch saß und in ihren Spiegel schaute sah sie ebenfalls das Gesicht einer starken, unabhängigen Frau. 

Jedoch einer  _ anderen  _ Art. 

 

Sie war eine Mutter und die Zeit auf Tatooine hatte sie gelernt das es nichts gab das sie nicht für ihre Kinder tun würde. Die beiden lagen auf Padmés Seite des Bettes, selbst im Schlaf schienen sie einander noch fest zu halten. 

 

Luke und Leia waren mit 3 Jahren kleine eigenständige Persönlichkeiten. 

 

Leia war die kleine Prinzessin, mit ihre wilden braunen Locken und dem schelmischen Grinsen, das Padmé jedes Mal wieder an Anakin erinnerte. Ben war ihr ein und alles. Ihn zu teilen kam für sie nicht in Frage. Mehr Küsse als Padmé zählen konnte waren bereits von ihrer kleinen, eifersüchtigen Tochter unterbrochen worden. 

 

Luke war der ruhigere, doch auch er hatte seinen ganz eigenen Willen. Er hatte Anakins blondes Haar, doch weichere Züge, die er Padmé zu verdanken hatte. Und er war stark in der Macht. Obi-Wan hatte ihr, durch das immer noch neue Band das sie verband, gezeigt wie hell und leuchtend Luke in mitten der Macht stand. Manchmal lag sie wach und machte sich deshalb Sorgen. Luke erinnerte sie Tag für Tag mehr an den kleinen süßen Jungen den Padmé damals auf Tatooine begegnet war. 

 

Ihr Blick glitt weiter hinüber zu dem Mann, der auf der anderen Seite des Bettes lag und friedlich schlief. Das Laken war achtlos über Obi-Wans Körper geschlungen, seine nackte Schulter zeichnete sich hell in die morgendliche Trübheit ab. Sein rotes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn, zusammen mit den schlafentspannten Zügen wirkte er sehr viel jünger. 

 

Eine Welle warmer Gefühle durchfloss sie und sie lächelte bei seinem Anblick. 

 

Auch das war Padmé: Eine Freundin, Geliebte und Gefährtin. 

Dies hatte sie allerdings erst wieder erlernen müssen. 

 

Lange Zeit hatte sie diesen Teil ihrer selbst ausgeblendet, musste zuerst mit Anakins Tot und dann der Nachricht, dass er nun ein Sith Lord Namens Darth Vader war, zurechtkommen. Lange Zeit war das alles an was sie denken konnte, denn auch wenn sie ihn verlassen hatte, ihre Liebe war nicht einfach so erloschen.

 

Es war ein langer Weg von Coruscant bis Tatooine gewesen. Ein langer Weg bis Padmé sich ihre Gefühle hatte eingestehen können. Es war Obi-Wan nicht leichter gefallen. 

Noch immer navigierten sie ihr neues Zusammenleben. Beide eher unwissend, was die neue Art ihrer Beziehung anging.

 

In einer der ersten gemeinsamen Nächte hatte Padmé ihn gefragt ob er das Band auf der mentalen Eben sehen konnte. Obi-Wan hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Hand hatte auf seiner Brust gelegen, darunter konnte sie seinen Herzschlag langsam und stetig spüren. Er hätte ebenso schlafen können. 

 

Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Die Frage ob er es ihr zeigen würde, war für ihn nicht überraschend. Nein, er schien es erwartet zu haben. 

 

Er führte sie durch eine Entspannungsübung und bat sie sich einen Raum vorzustellen und dann in Gedanken eine Tür zu diesem Raum zu öffnen. Ihre Hand legte sich um das kühle Metall der Türklinke. Das Licht das ihr entgegen strömte als sie die Tür öffnete war warm, erfrischend und roch nach Frühling auf Naboo. 

 

_ Und nun tritt durch die Tür. _ Sie tat was er sagte. Auf der anderen Seite wartete Obi-Wan geduldig auf sie. Sie starrte ihn erstaunt an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig und besonnen. 

War sie in der Zeit zurück gegangen? Ihr gegenüber stand Obi-Wan, ja, aber... 

Sein Gesicht war glatt und bartlos. Da waren weniger Linien und seine Augen und die Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen Brauen war noch nicht sichtbar. Der Zopf eines Padawans hing ihm über die rechte Schulter. 

Padmé hatte vergessen wie attraktiv er schon damals auf sie gewirkt hatte. 

 

Sie musste nicht an sich hinab sehen um zu wissen das sie die Kleidung einer Zofe trug, das ihre Hände glatt und weich wie die eines Mädchens oder einer Königin waren. Gäbe es hier Spiegel, würde sie in das Gesicht ihres fünfzehnjährigen Ichs schauen. 

 

_ 'Ich hätte meinen Bart dem Zopf vorgezogen.'  _ Er redete nicht und doch hörte sie seine wohlklingende Stimme klar und deutlich. Als sie ihm antwortete sprach auch sie nicht mit ihrem Mund. 

 

_ 'Ich hatte vergessen--' _ sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte das Grübchen an seinem Kinn. 

Er drehte sein Gesicht zu ihrer Hand. Sie berührte ihn vorsichtig. Sie spürte seine Haut unter ihren Fingern und doch war es eine Berührung wie in einem Traum. Der Kopf sagte es sei echt und die Empfindung war da, doch dumpf wie ein Echo. 

 

_ 'Ich hatte vergessen wie jung du warst...'  _ Er musterte sie aufmerksam. Als müsse auch er sich erinnern, vergleichen und verstehen. 

 

Zeit gab es an diesem Ort nicht. Seine Anwesenheit fühlte sich gut und richtig an. Ein schwacher Wirbel umrundete sie, immer und immer wieder. Ihr Mund war trocken, ihre Hände fühlten sich klamm an und ihre Kehle war zusammengezogen, so dass ihr das Atmen schwer fiel. 

 

Obi-Wan lächelte. Auf seinem jüngeren Gesicht wirkte dieses Lächeln sorgenlos. 

 

Sie trat unbewusst näher, magisch von ihm angezogen. Seinen Augen, seinem Sein und Selbst. Er schlang die Arme um sie und sie spürte wie mit seiner Berührung Wärme in ihrem Herzen erblühte. 

 

Hätte er nicht aufgesehen und ihr gezeigt weshalb sie gekommen waren, so hätte sie nichts um sich herum bemerkt. 

 

_ 'Schau, da ist es. Dreh dich um.'  _

 

Als sie der Aufforderung nachkam sah sie es. Eben war es noch nicht da gewesen, da war sie sich sicher, doch jetzt leuchtete es blendend vor ihnen auf: 

 

Es waren zwei Stränge, meerblau und goldbraun, die sich umeinander gewunden hatten. An einigen Stellen sah es aus als hätten sich neue, dünnere Fäden - Padmé fand sie sahen aus wie Wurzeln - gebildet um die Stränge enger miteinander zu verbinden. Es hatte nichts symmetrisches und doch entsprach es einer natürlich vorliegenden Ordnung der Schönheit. Für Padmé mutete es wie ein eigenes Universum an, mit eigenen Sternen, Sonnen und Monden.

 

Sie blickte es bewundernd an. Es war wunderschön. 

 

Doch es lag auch in Padmés Natur Dinge zu hinterfragen. Wie sonst hätte sie jemals eine gute Politikerin werden können? 

 

Die initiale Reaktion es als befremdlich zu empfinden, hatte sich nicht unbedingt geändert. Padmé glaubte nicht das Menschen dafür gemacht waren solch symbiotische Beziehungen einzugehen. 

 

Das Band, das sie einte, war neu und fremd. In manchen Momenten war sie sich dieser Präsenz sehr bewusst und spürte wie sich ihr Innerstes darum legte und versuchte Platz dafür zu machen. Sie konnte nicht anders es als Fremdkörper zu sehen, an den sie sich nur langsam gewöhnte. 

 

Manchmal vergaß sie allerdings auch das es da war, so wie sie es zuvor lange Zeit unterbewusst unterdrückt hatte. 

 

Was es auch war, warum es auch da war, es hatte wie alles zwei Seiten. Es vibrierte nicht nur mit Lust und Begierde, wenn sie den Körper des anderen spürten, nein. Auch wenn sie sich stritten wurden die Emotionen hin und her gerollt, waren manchmal wie erschlagende Wellen oder eine langsam ansteigende Flut. 

 

Natürlich genoss sie es in diesen intimen Momenten zu spüren was er spürte, Freude daran zu empfinden das sie ihm etwas schenkte und gleichzeitig etwas von ihm zurückbekam. Ein Echo seiner Gefühle, das ihre erweckten und ins unermessliche katapultierten. 

 

Doch genauso war es auch mit allem Anderen: Wenn sie stritten, spürte sie seine Frustration über ihre aufgewühlten Emotionen, seine Unfähigkeit diese auszuhalten was letztendlich darin mündete das er sie entweder mit seinen Schilden ausschloss oder diese Gefühle kontinuierlich in die Macht entließ, was sie wiederum noch wütender machte und auslaugte. 

 

Es war schwer wütend auf ihn zu sein oder Abstand zu wollen, weil sie  _ verstand.  _ Weil sein Schmerz auch ihr Schmerz war. Seine Liebe auch ihre war. 

 

Denn auch das war das Band: Die immerwährende Bestätigung das, egal was passierte und wieso, er sie  _ trotzdem  _ liebte und lieben würde. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Das Leben nahm seinen Lauf...  _

 

Im Winter starb Cliegg an einer Lungenentzündung. Es war seltsam, es war als fiele ein Verbindungsglied zwischen ihren Familien fort. Padmé hatte den alten Mann sehr gern gemocht. Ihn nicht mehr in seinem Stuhl vor zu finden wenn sie Beru besuchte, hinterließ eine seltsame Wunde, die sie immer mal wieder schmerzte. 

 

Ohne Cliegg der Obi-Wan schätzte und ihn oft zu sich einlud und sich über seine Gesellschaft freute, wurde die Kluft zwischen Owen und Obi-Wan immer größer. Owen hatte seinen Groll gegen den Jedi nie abgelegt und ohne Cliegg würde das auch nicht passieren.

 

So standen einige seiner engsten Freunde und seine Familie um den aufgebahrten Körper und sahen dabei zu wie dieser langsam von den Flammen aufgenommen wurde. Luke und Leia standen zwischen ihnen, unsicher was hier vor sich ging - Padmé als auch Obi-Wan hatten versucht ihnen zu erklären was passiert war. 

 

Diese Umstände hatten sie zu sehr abgelenkt als das sie auf das Ausbleiben ihrer Periode geachtet hätte. 

Die Überraschung war ehrlich, aber eigentlich sollte sie sich nicht wundern. Schließlich war sie eine junge Frau im gebärfähigen Alter. Längst war sie nicht mehr untergewichtig, ihr Zyklus hatte sich wieder eingestellt und war pünktlicher denn je. 

 

So hätte sie es bereits vor einigen Wochen bemerken sollen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch willentlich die Augen verschlossen. 

 

Länger leugnen konnte sie es nicht mehr: Padmé war schwanger.

 

Wahrscheinlich um den dritten Monat herum. 

 

Einige Tage trug sie die Neuigkeiten mit sich herum ohne zu wissen was sie damit anfangen sollte. Als sie es Obi-Wan schließlich mitteilte war es einfacher als erwartet. 

 

Sie saßen sich gegenüber, beide unsicher ob sie sich freuen dürften. Der Versuch ihre Gefühle voreinander zu verstecken scheiterte. 

 

Erstaunen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, das Band flüsterte von Freude und einer Art Wiedererkennen, als hätte es ein Teil von ihm erwartet. 

 

_ Nun, wir haben es wirklich darauf angelegt,  _ dachte Padmé errötend und sie sah etwas befangen auf ihre Hände. 

 

Einige Zeit schwiegen sie und saßen nebeneinander auf dem Bett in ihrer beider Schlafzimmer. Nach einigen Minuten nahm er ihre Hand. Seine Haut war warm, die Schwielen seiner Finger rieben über ihren Handrücken. Padmé spürte wie sie ruhiger wurde. 

 

"Wir werden sehen wohin uns die Macht führt." Seine Stimme klang zuversichtlich, das Thema war damit für ihn abgeschlossen. Padmé hatte nicht das gleiche Vertrauen, doch sie versuchte gelassen in die Zukunft zu blicken. 

 

Zumindest war diese zweite Schwangerschaft sehr viel einfacher als die mit den Zwillingen. Ein wenig morgendliche Übelkeit, aber auch nur für ein paar Wochen und dann ging es ihr blendend. Als sie Vera beim nächsten Besuch erblickte sah sie Padmé mit einem wissenden Lächeln an und sagte ihr später zwinkernd sie könne sie jederzeit rufen. 

 

Doch es war nicht nötig auf Veras Hilfe zurück zu greifen. Das kleine Wesen in ihr war ruhig und ausgeglichen und Padmé fühlte sich zufrieden und glücklich, bis auf Stimmungsschwankungen die sie hin und wieder hatte. 

 

Zumal Vera in diesen Monaten selbst eine schwere Zeit durchlebte, da Karlie von einem Tag auf den Nächsten verschwunden war. Das sie einen Großteil von Veras Erspartem mitnahm schien die ältere Frau nicht halbwegs so viel zu interessieren wie der Verbleib ihrer Nichte. 

Doch egal wie lange Vera wartete und hoffte, Karlie kehrte nicht nach Tatooine zurück... 

 

Im sechsten Monat begann sie Obi-Wan vor den Kindern mit "Daddy" oder "Vater" anzureden, was er schweigend, aber mit offensichtlicher Missbilligung hinnahm. Doch erst als Leia ihn das erste Mal so nannte und das altbekannte 'Ben' schließlich endgültig ablegte, teilte er ihr seine Bedenken mit. 

 

Er lag angespannt und grübelnd neben ihr, seufzte schließlich und murmelte: "Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an das sie mich so nennen." 

 

Padmé war nicht überrascht darüber. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich auf die Seite und lehnte sich auf den Ellenbogen um ihn anzusehen. 

 

"Aber das  _ bist  _ du." Sie versuchte alles an Überzeugungskraft in ihre Stimme zu legen die sie hatte. In Gedanken war sie bei dem Moment in dem sie verstanden hatte das es für ihre Kinder nie einen anderen Vater geben würde, auch wenn sie ihn vielleicht nie so nennen würden. Das sie es nun doch taten fühlte sich für Padmé nicht seltsam an. 

 

Es war für sie eine rationale Entscheidung gewesen. Sie dachte an das Kind welches sie jetzt gerade unter dem Herzen trug und stellte sich vor wie er oder sie Obi-Wan irgendwann einmal mit 'Ben' anreden würde, so wie es Leia und Luke bis vor kurzem noch getan hatten. 

 

Sie wollte das sie  _ eine  _ Familie waren. 

 

"Das ist Anakins Platz." Seine Stimme war belegt. Padmé streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Fand seinen nackten Arm, dann seinen warmen Oberkörper. 

 

Die Dunkelheit verbarg sein Gesicht, doch den Schmerz konnte sie deutlich spüren. 

 

"Du bist ihre prägende Vaterfigur. Egal wie sie dich nennen, Obi-Wan." 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fügte sie hinzu: "Aber es ist einfacher so für die Kinder. Denk daran." 

 

Er starrte an die Decke, die Brauen zusammen gezogen. Lange Zeit schwieg er und sie hatte sich schließlich an seine Seite gekuschelt, weil sie dachte er hätte alles gesagt, was er sagen musste. 

 

"Wenn sie alt genug sind", fing er schließlich ernst an, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. ",müssen sie erfahren wer ihr Vater ist." 

 

_ Fair genug,  _ dachte sie und versuchte nicht an diese entfernte Zukunft zu denken. Bis dahin würde noch viel Zeit vergehen. Padmé würde diese Entscheidung wann sie es ihnen sagen würde nicht übers Knie brechen. 

 

"Das weiß ich und das werden sie." 

 

Sie redeten nicht mehr darüber, auch wenn sie wusste das seine Gedanken heute Nacht bei ihren alten Geistern waren. Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch damit er die Bewegungen spüren konnte, nach einer Zeit sah sie das seine Züge die Härte verloren hatten. Sein Lächeln war ungetrübt. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Diese Geburt war einfacher. 

 

Es war Mitten in der Nacht und Padmé wachte durch die Wehen auf. Sie weckte Obi-Wan, mit den Worten er müsse Vera holen. 

 

"Ich glaube es ist so weit." Immer wieder rieb sie ihren harten Bauch.

 

Er war sofort wach, sprang aus dem Bett, stopfte seine Füße in seine Stiefel, warf seine Tunika über und war verschwunden. Padmé machte sich keine Sorgen. Sie wusste was zu tun war. Schwerer als das letzte Mal konnte es wohl kaum werden. 

 

Als er eine Stunde später wieder kam lag sie mit ihrem Sohn auf der Brust im Bett. 

 

Obi-Wan sah so erstaunt aus wie sie ihn niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Vera lachte, durchtrennte die Nabelschnur und schaute nach Padmés Geburtsverletzungen. 

 

"Es ist ein Junge." sagte Padmé schließlich und sah von dem Säugling auf. 

 

Er glitt zu ihr ins Bett und sah sich den Neuankömmling etwas genauer an. Der dunkle Flaum klebte an seinem Kopf, er schlief vor Erschöpfung, die Brauen fast nachdenklich zusammen gezogen. 

 

Sie blieben eine ganze Weile so zusammen sitzen. 

 

"Ich hatte den Gedanken ihn Anakin zu nennen." gestand Padmé schließlich, vorsichtig. Obi-Wan schluckte. Die Anspannung die plötzlich von ihm ausging sagte ihr bereits was er davon hielt, bevor er seine vorsichtig gewählten Worte aussprach. 

 

"Findest du nicht das dies sehr große Spuren wären die er auszufüllen hätte, Liebste?"

 

Sie sah zwischen Baby und Mann hin und her. Zuerst dachte sie es sei Eifersucht, doch dann erkannte sie es als was es war: Furcht und Schmerz.

 

Nein, er konnte nicht noch einen Anakin aufwachsen sehen. Jeden Tag daran erinnert werden was er verloren hatte, während er versuchte nicht die gleichen Fehler zu wiederholen. Padmé verstand. 

 

Sie hatte geglaubt ihn Anakin zu nennen könnte einen Teil der Geschichte bereinigen. Ihnen vielleicht helfen eine Wunde zu heilen, die bis heute noch schmerzte und nicht heilen konnte. Vielleicht auch weil Padmé immer noch nicht los lassen konnte?

 

"Du hast recht. An was hattest du gedacht? Qui-Gon?" 

 

Er lachte plötzlich und verneinte. "Wie findest du den Namen Garen?" 

 

Padmé sah ihren Sohn an und lächelte. 

 

"Garen. Ja." und dann leiser, flüsterte sie in sein Haar: "Willkommen bei uns, Garen." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Du hast durch das Training von Luke und Leia bereits so viel gelernt.", begann er einige Tage später als sie gemeinsam im Wohnraum saßen, Luke und Leia spielten auf dem Teppich in der Mitte des Raums. Padmé wog Garen in ihren Armen hin und her. "Ich möchte dir beibringen wie du dich gegen mentale Angriffe schützen kannst." 

 

Padmés Brauen schossen in die Höhe. 

 

"Ich habe schon einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht." erläuterte er. "Falls einer von uns beiden gefangenen genommen wird ist es wichtig das der Andere Zeit hat die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen." 

 

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu den Zwillingen, dann Garen. Padmé hielt inne und sah Obi-Wan einen Moment sprachlos an. 

 

_ Wie erstaunlich, _ dachte Padmé,  _ das die Angst irgendwann so normal wird das man sich in einem falschen Gefühl von Sicherheit wiegt.  _

 

"Ich hätte das schon früher ansprechen sollen..." 

 

"Ich bin nur überrascht." sagte sie um den Kloß in ihrer Kehle herum. "Wie normal das alles für mich geworden ist."

 

"Wie sollte man sonst weiter leben, Padmé, wenn nicht dadurch das man sich anpasst?" 

 

Denn das war es doch was sie die ganze Zeit schon taten. Sie und er, die beide tagtäglich versuchten dieses Leben zu ihrem Eigenem zu machen. Er, der kein Feuchtfarmer war. Sie, die keine Hausfrau war. 

 

In diesem Leben Freude in Dingen zu finden die so anders waren als das was sie als ihre Berufung erachtet hatten war schwierig. Zu akzeptieren, es hinzunehmen das lag weder in Padmés noch in Obi-Wans Natur. 

 

Um so erstaunlicher war es Liebe und Zufriedenheit in dieser hoffnungslosen Lage zu finden. Ihre Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen, einander lieben zu dürfen- das war die andere Seite der Medaille. 

 

Später, als die Kinder schliefen, sagte sie ihm das sie sofort mit dem Training beginnen wollte.

 

Obi-Wan ließ sich in einer eleganten Bewegung auf den Boden nieder, die Beine zum Schneidersitz gefaltet und bat sie es ihm gleichzutun. 

 

"Jede Person, ob Macht-Sensitiv oder nicht hat mentale Schilde. Manche haben von Natur aus stärkere, andere eher schwache. Dies ist genau so Teil deiner Persönlichkeit wie alles andere auch. Deine Schilde sind von Natur aus recht stark, genau so wie die Emotionen die du erlebst", an der Stelle lächelte er. ",doch sie sind nicht immer geschlossen. Gerade bei heftigen Emotionen projizierst du diese laut und klar." 

 

Sie runzelte ihre Stirn fragend. 

 

"Wir werden mit mentalen Bildern arbeiten," erklärte er und lehnte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie um sie noch eingehender ansehen zu können. ",erinnerst du dich daran als ich dir das Band das erste Mal gezeigt habe?" 

 

Padmé sah vor ihrem inneren Auge die hell erleuchtete Tür und dann Obi-Wan der auf der anderen Seite auf sie gewartet hatte. Er  _ hatte _ ihr das Band gezeigt, aber anstatt darüber zu reden wie sie es vorgehabt hatte, hatte sie sich in dieser Fantasie verloren. Nicht seinem Körper, denn das war hier nicht möglich, aber seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. 

 

Und auf einmal hatte sie verstanden was er damit gemeint hatte als er ihr gesagt hatte das er voll und ganz ihr gehörte: ' _ Aber nicht  _ nur  _ mein Herz. Auch mein Verstand und mein Geist.' _

 

Ihr Körper hatte Lust empfunden, doch es war wie in einem Traum. Bei der Erinnerung errötete Padmé und dachte:  _ Es ist der Sache nicht gerade dienlich wenn dein Lehrer auch deine größte Ablenkung ist.  _

 

Obi-Wan lächelte nun ein richtiges Lächeln, seine rechte Braue wanderte hoch in die Stirn. 

 

"Ich habe projiziert?" 

 

"Laut und klar." schmunzelte er, fügte dann aber, um sie zu beruhigen, hinzu. "Aber ich muss auch sagen das es durch die Verbindung einfacher ist deine Gedanken aufzufangen. An sich wäre es einem Jedi oder Macht-Sensitiven nicht möglich einen Gedanken wahr zu nehmen. Die Intention dahinter, ja, aber nicht die genauen Worte. Stell dir vor du hörst etwas in einer anderen Sprache: Oftmals erkennst du denn Sinn ohne zu wissen was gesagt wurde." 

 

Padmé war erstaunt und verwundert. Es ergab tatsächlich Sinn was er ihr erklärte.

 

"Doch in einigen Wochen wirst du besser und besser darin werden dich auch von mir abzuschirmen. Lass uns eine einfache Aufgabe ausprobieren."

 

Ihr Nicken war enthusiastisch. Padmé spürte die Begeisterung darüber etwas lernen zu dürfen. Schon immer war sie eine sehr zielstrebige Schülerin gewesen. 

 

"Schließe die Augen.", bat er sie und sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Statt auf ihren wichtigsten Sinn, konzentrierte sich auf seine Stimme. "Stell dir den Raum vor. Den Raum mit der Türe. Ich warte dahinter auf dich." 

 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie das Bild sehen konnte. Die Tür zeichnete sich ganz genau vor ihrem Inneren ab. Einen Moment stand sie nur dort und umfasste die Klinke. Dann presste sie diese hinab und öffnete ihren Geist. 

 

Sie trat in das Licht. 

 

_ Ich bin hier.  _

 

Dort stand er und wartete geduldig auf sie. Dieses Mal war es nicht länger so irreführend seinem jüngeren Ich konfrontiert zu sein. Und trotzdem... 

Sie blickte etwas befangen zur Seite und biss sich auf die Lippe. 

 

_ 'Hmm... Ich sehe nur so aus weil  _ du  _ es willst. Das ist  _ deine  _ Vorstellung, Padmé.'  _

 

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Das war alles ihre Vorstellung? Sie war dem Irrtum erlegen das dies eine Art Traumwelt war; halb seine, halb ihre. 

 

Aber wenn dies alles aus ihr entsrpang--

 

_ 'Probier' es aus. Stell dir einen Ort vor.'  _

 

Padmé dachte nur für einen kurzen Moment nach. Dann lächelte sie und mit ihrem Lächeln tauchten aus dem Nichts Farben und Formen auf, die sich zu einem großen Ganzen ergaben, aus dem eine Felsklippe entstand, über der sich das strahlendste Blau ergoss und in wogenden, spritzenden weißen Wasserperlen am Fuße der Klippe in einen geheimen, dunklen See mündete. 

 

Um sie herum wuchs dicke Vegetation, in allen Grüntönen die man sich vorstellen konnte. Padmé selbst stand auf schwarzem feuchten Waldboden und sie spürte wie sie mit ihren nackten Füßen in diesen einsank. Die Erde quoll zwischen ihren Zehen hervor, es war erfrischend und wunderbar. Neben sich auf dem Baumstamm erkannte sie den flauschigsten grünen Moos und dort drüben in der Nähe des Ufers des dunklen Wassers sah sie pastellfarbene Lotosblüten, filigran und perfekt. 

 

_ 'Was ist das für ein Ort?'  _ Er sah sich neugierig um. Sein Interesse machte sie fröhlich. 

 

_ 'Ein Ort meiner Kindheit. Ein See in der Nähe des Hauses meiner Großeltern.'  _

 

Er sah zufrieden aus, doch sagte nichts weiter dazu. Eine Weile genossen sie die Schönheit, bis Obi-Wan aufblickte. ' _ Welcher ist der sicherste Ort den du dir vorstellen kannst?'  _

 

Padmés Antwort kam ohne zu zögern. ' _ Der Palast von Theed.'  _

 

_ 'Stell es dir vor. Sei so genau wie nur möglich.'  _

 

Mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf das Bild vor sich formte sich der Waldboden zu Stein, die Bäume zu Mauern, Balustraden, Zinnen und Dächern. Es war das Abbild des Palastinnenhofes in dem sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Der Efeu rankte im Schatten die Wand hinauf. 

 

_ 'Zufrieden?'  _

 

Er sah sich um. Ging einige Schritte und sah sich die Mauern, die roten Blumen, den Himmel an. Ihn so zu sehen, losgelöst von der Zeit, an dem Ort an dem sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, egal wie kurz und flüchtig dieser Augenblick gewesen sein mochte, machte sie wehmütig. 

 

Etwas zog in ihrer Brust, es war eine Traurigkeit die sie nicht einordnen konnte. Doch gleichzeitig war sie glücklich, vielleicht nicht ganz glücklich, es war eine Art Zufriedenheit. 

 

Padmé spürte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Der Drang ihn zu berühren war so stark das sie ihre Nicht-Finger in ihre Nicht-Hände grub um sich davon abzuhalten - die passende Empfindung dazu war nur ein fernes Echo ihres Körpers. 

 

Ihn hier zu berühren wäre nicht genug, wurde ihr plötzlich klar. Es machte es einfacher den Drang zu ignorieren. 

 

Als sein Blick auf sie fiel, waren seine Augen sehr blau. Bis er sprach, dauerte es einen Moment. Ihr war klar das er zumindest etwas davon spürte was in ihr vorging. 

 

_ 'Ja. Sehr detailgetreu.'  _

 

_ 'Jetzt sag mir wofür diese Übung ist.'  _ Sich auf das Ziel zu konzentrieren war einfacher. Das hatte Padmé schon immer gut gemacht. 

 

_ 'Ganz einfach. Du wirst lernen deine Erinnerungen hier aufzubewahren. Du wirst sie filtern und einordnen und ihnen einen Platz zuweisen. Das kannst du ganz allein, ich werde deine Erinnerungen nicht sehen. Ich werde dir lediglich zeige wie und bei Bedarf helfen.  _

_ Wenn du soweit bist werde ich versuchen in diesen Palast einzudringen, damit du siehst wo du deine Schilde verstärken musst.'  _

 

_ 'Gut, dann zeig mir was ich machen muss.'  _

 

_ 'Warst du schon immer eine so eifrige Schülerin?'  _

 

_ 'Immer.'  _

 

Padmé wusste nicht wie lange sie an diesem Abend übten ihre Erinnerungen in den weiten Hallen des Palast Theeds unterzubringen, doch nach einiger Zeit merkte Padmé wie ausgelaugt sie war. Ihre Schritte fielen ihr schwerer, ihre Augen drohten zuzufallen und sie musste innehalten nachdem sie eine weitere Erinnerung abgelegt hatte. 

 

_ 'Wir sollten zurück kehren. Dein Geist ist müde. Mit der Zeit wirst du es schaffen länger und länger daran zu arbeiten. Dein Geist ist wie ein Muskel, um so mehr Zeit du damit verbringst ihn zu benutzen um so agiler und stärker wird er.'  _

 

Sie kehrten gemäßigten Schrittes durch den Hof zurück in die gleißende Weiße. Bevor Padmé die Tür erreichte drehte sie sich herum und sah Obi-Wan aufmerksam an. 

 

_ 'Wie würde  _ ich  _ in deiner Vorstellung aussehen?' _ Sein Lächeln war belustigt. Er zwinkerte ihr zu bevor er ihr antwortete: 

 

_ 'Nun, vielleicht findest du es irgendwann heraus.'  _

 

Dann schlug sie die Augen auf um wieder ihre Realität zu sehen. Im Vergleich zu den weiten ihres Verstandes und dem strahlenden Abbild Naboos in ihren Gedanken wirkte Tatooine plötzlich staubig, ihre Behausung eng und stickig. 

 

Doch Obi-Wan saß nach wie vor auf seine Knie gebeugt und ihr gegenüber. Seine Lider hoben sich und das Meerblau seiner Augen erhellte die aufkeimende Dunkelheit die über sie gefallen war. 

 

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus und nahm ihre in die seine. Handfläche an Handfläche. Die Berührung war wie ein Seufzen. Padmé spürte größte Erleichterung dabei seine Wärme zu spüren und den ruhigen Puls unter ihren Fingerspitzen. 

 

Sein Gesicht war das Gleiche wie in ihrer Geistwelt und auch nicht. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen warum sie ihn als sein jüngeres Selbst sah, wo dies doch der Mann war den sie liebte und begehrte. 

 

Als sie später in ihrem Bett lag und versuchte einzuschlafen, dachte sie noch immer darüber nach was dieses Tatsache über sie aussagte. Eine Antwort fand sie in dieser Nacht nicht. 

 

 


	33. 32.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kinder." sagte sie eines Abends nachdenklich, während sie auf der Couch saß und nachdenklich ihren ausladenden Bauch rieb und er eine Kanne Tee in der Küche kochte. "Ob das eine gute Idee war?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier möchte ich eine Warnung aussprechen: Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich mit dem Tod eines Kindes. Bitte lest verantwortungsvoll und lasst euch nicht triggern. In den folgenden Kapiteln wird dies aufgearbeitet, ist auch in den nachfolgenden Büchern immer mal Thema.
> 
>  
> 
> Dieser Teil der Story ist keinesfalls nur um den Leser zu schocken sondern sehr wichtig für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte.
> 
>  
> 
> Auch kommt es im ersten Teil von diesem Kapitel wieder zum Sex. Wens stört sollte erst beim zweiten Abschnitt mit lesen anfangen.

**32.**

 

Luke und Leias Training schritt gut voran. 

 

Gerade Luke hatte gelernt seine starken Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren und er machte große Fortschritte. Manchmal kam es zwar vor das er noch mit Dingen schmiss wenn er sehr wütend war, aber um so älter er wurde, ließen auch diese Ausrutscher nach. 

 

Leia war laut Obi-Wan eine passiver Macht-Nutzerin. Sie war empathisch und konnte inzwischen auch manchmal mit Padmé telepathisch kommunizieren. 

 

Nach wie vor wurde nach dem Aufstehen meditiert, dann ging es raus in den Hof zum trainieren, bevor die Hitze zu groß wurde und Obi-Wan seiner Arbeit auf der eigenen Feuchtfarm nachging. 

 

Während dessen saß Padmé mit Garen im Schatten des Innenhofes, stillte Garen oder sang ihm vor, während sie zusah wie Luke und Leia ihre Katas durchgingen. Noch immer waren die Einheiten spielerisch, aber längst nicht mehr so disziplinlos wie zu Beginn. 

 

Inzwischen waren die akrobatischen Übungen sogar recht anspruchsvoll geworden. Sie wärmten sich mit fangen spielen auf, streckten dann Arme und Beine. Beide hatten Spaß daran und trieben einander an mehr auszuprobieren, das sah Padmé. Obi-Wan nutzte diese Tatsache, damit sie sich verbesserten. Luke war vielleicht der stärkere Macht-Nutzer, doch Leia war ihm körperlich voraus. 

 

Prinzipiell war es Leia die schneller lernte die körperlichen Anforderungen zu erfüllen. Sie war es die mit Leichtigkeit Räder schlug und sie war es auch die zuerst den Salto schaffte. 

 

"Gut gemacht, Prinzessin." lobte Obi-Wan sie und das kleine Mädchen schritt mit stolz geschwellter Brust wie ein Pfau durch den Innenhof. Luke kommentierte das nur mit einem "Hmpf."

 

Doch Padmé wusste so gut wie Obi-Wan das es ihn antrieb es seiner Schwester gleich zu tun. Es würde nicht lange dauern bis er den Salto ebenfalls konnte. 

 

Obi-Wan war ein guter Lehrer. Er passte seine Anforderungen an die Kinder an und gab ihnen die Freiheiten die sie brauchten um diese zu erfüllen. Wenn sie über die Strenge schlugen, wurden die Zügel angezogen und Freiheiten genommen. 

 

Sie erinnerte sich daran das er am Anfang des Trainings der Zwillinge etwas unsicher gewirkt hatte, als fragte er sich ob er tatsächlich wieder ein Lehrer sein könnte, doch das hatte sich bald gelegt. Und nun Hatten die Drei ihren eigenen Rhythmus gefunden, der sich richtig und natürlich anfühlte. 

 

Schon früher hatte sie ihm oft bei seinem Training zugesehen. Doch das war anders. Hier war er eben auch Lehrer. Korrigierte ihre Haltung, wies sie auf Fehler hin oder ließ sie die Übung wiederholen bis sie perfekt war. 

 

Für Luke und Leia hatte es nichts besonderes wenn Obi-Wan ihnen etwas zeigte, sei es nun eine Kampfstellung oder eine akrobatische Übung, doch Padmé war oftmals erstaunt darüber mit welcher Leichtigkeit sowohl das eine als auch das andere ausführen konnte. 

 

Inzwischen wusste sie durch diese Trainingseinheiten das es verschiedene Kampfstile gab und das Obi-Wan eine Mischung aus Soresu und Ataru bevorzugte. 

 

Padmé lernte ebenso viel wie die Zwillinge über die Jedi, doch manchmal... 

 

Manchmal, denn Padmé würde lügen wenn sie sie etwas anderes behauptete, sah sie ihm einfach nur zu um ihn ungestört zu beobachten. Dann bewunderte sie seinen Körper und genoss die aufsteigende Wärme in ihrem Innern. Des Öfteren drehte er sich dann zu ihr und sah an und lächelte ihr spitzbübisch zu.

 

Im Gegensatz zu ihr war er nicht eitel. Er war beinahe gleichgültig was sein Aussehen anging.  _ Wahrscheinlich _ , dachte sie amüsiert,  _ musste man das sein, wenn man als Padawan  _ diese  _ Frisur tragen musste.  _

 

Er behandelte seinen Körper gut, doch es lag kein Stolz darin, wie bei manch anderem Mann. Anakin war sich seiner körperlichen Attribute durchaus bewusst gewesen. Er hatte sich gern vor ihr ausgezogen und angegeben. Doch Obi-Wan.... Nun, sie würde nicht so weit gehen zu sagen das er prüde war, doch er war sehr viel zurückhaltender. 

 

Padmé stellte fest das er sich selbst im Grunde genommen ähnlich behandelte wie sein Lichtschwert: Er achtete es, er passte darauf auf, er schütze es vor Anderen, er hielt es in Schuss damit es funktionierte wenn es gebraucht würde. 

 

So war es mit all den Dingen die ihm gehörten. Ob es seine Jedi-Uniform war, seine Stiefel oder sein Gürtel. Alles wurde gepflegt und mit Respekt behandelt, auf das es ihm lange und ausdauernd dienen würde. 

 

Wertschätzung war ihm wichtig. 

 

Padmé ihrerseits wertschätzte ihn. 

 

Eine saubere Tunika, ein dünnes Hemd für darunter und Leggins hatte sie bereits auf dem Bett für ihn zurechtgelegt, bevor sie sich zu Garen gelegt hatte damit er seinen Mittagsschlaf halten würde. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er tief und friedlich schlief. 

 

Sie sah hinüber zum Badezimmer, die Tür war offen und sie konnte Obi-Wans nackten Rücken erkennen. Kurz darauf trat er in ihr Schlafzimmer, ein Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen. 

 

Seine Mundwinkel umspielte ein Lächeln, als er den schlafenden Säugling ansah. 

 

Als er sich auf das Bett setzte um sich anzuziehen, rieb er seine rechte Schulter und streckte seinen Nacken. Sie beobachtete dies einen Moment, bevor sie aufstand und hinüber zu ihrem Frisiertisch ging um das kleine Ölfläschchen zu nehmen. Dann glitt sie lächelnd hinter ihn, träufelte etwas Öl in ihre Hand und begann mit sanften Fingern seine Arme hinauf zu streicheln.

 

Er warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu, aber sie ignorierte sein wissendes Lächeln, das gleiche Lächeln das er ihr im Hof geschenkt hatte. Das Lächeln das sie erröten ließ. 

 

Ihre Hände schlängelten über seinen Bizeps hinauf und legten sich auf seine Schultern. Padmé begann nun seine Schultern zu massieren und presste ihre Finger mit angemessenem Druck in die harten Muskeln. 

 

Das halb schmerzerfüllte, halb wonnevolle Stöhnen das sie ihm entlockte quittierte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und kam noch etwas näher. 

 

Es verging einige Zeit bis sie ihre Hände wieder auf die Reise schickte. Mit halbem Ohr hörte sie nach Luke und Leia, sie konnte die beiden im Wohnraum hören.  _ Nur noch einen Moment,  _ dachte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

 

Fast unmerklich glitten Ihre Hände zur Vorderseite seines Körpers und strichen über das Haar seines Oberkörpers. Padmé legte ihre linke Arm um ihn und zog ihn zurück, so dass sein Rücken gegen ihre Brüste gepresst war. Dann setzte ihre Rechte den Weg hinab über seinen Bauch fort. Er holte überrascht Luft und sie konnte spüren wie er die Muskeln unter ihren forschenden Händen anspannte, bevor ihre Hand das Handtuch löste und darunter glitt. 

 

"Padmé" seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst und sie spürte ein verräterisches Brennen zwischen ihren Beinen, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Schließlich waren nicht einmal sechs Wochen seit Garens Geburt vergangen. 

 

Es bedürfte nicht viel bis er vollkommen hart in ihrer Hand lag. Sein Glied war heiß und weich unter ihren Fingern.

"Du musst nicht--" setzte er an, doch sie flüsterte ihm zu er solle ruhig sein. 

 

Als sie ihn dann erneut berührte und ihre Hand in sicheren, festen Bewegungen auf und ab bewegte, spürte sie wie die Spannung in seinem Körper gleichzeitig stieg und nachließ. Sein unterdrücktes Ächzen trieb sie an ihren Rhythmus zu beschleunigen. 

 

Das Klopfen seines Herzens war rasend schnell geworden, sein Atem unregelmäßig. Sie brachte ihn immer näher an den Abgrund. 

 

Obi-Wan dabei zuzusehen wie er sich in ihren Berührungen verlor, wie seine Bauchmuskeln sich anspannten und seine Hüften ihr entgegen kamen, hatte einen besonderen Reiz auf sie. Das Brennen zwischen ihren Schenkeln nahm ebenfalls zu.

Ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals gepresst, sog sie seinen geliebten Geruch ein.

 

Durch das Band spürte sie die scharfe, stechende Erregung die ihn durchfuhr bei ihren Berührungen und Zärtlichkeiten. Er hielt nichts zurück und sie erfreute sich an seinem Wohlgefallen und er sich an ihrer Hingebung ihm Lust zu bereiten. 

 

"Geliebte..." begann er mit rauer Stimme, doch fand keine Worte mehr. Seine Hände gruben sich in die Bettdecke, als müsse er sich davon abhalten sie anzufassen. 

 

Ein erotisches Bild seines Körper auf ihrem, leuchtete in ihrem Inneren auf. War es seinen oder ihren Gedanken entsprungen? Schwer zu sagen, die Lust war wie eine Welle die sie mitriss und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. 

 

Er war unvorbereitet darauf als sie ihren Daumen nun in sanften Kreisen über die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit gleiten ließ und die Feuchtigkeit gleichmäßig verteilte. Ihm entfuhr ein lautes Stöhnen. Als sie ihre Zähne ohne Vorwarnung in den weichen Schultermuskel grub kam er keuchend. 

 

Die Anspannung war nun am größten und kaum auszuhalten, bevor sein Samen erlösend über seinen Bauch und ihre Hand schoss. 

 

Vorsichtig ließ sie ihn los und er lehnte erschöpft seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Andächtig strich Padmé ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Zufrieden sah sie in sein entspanntes Gesicht. Sein Atem hatte sich bereits wieder beruhigt. 

 

Obi-Wan schlug nun die Augen auf und drehte sich zu ihr um, umfasste mit einem Mal ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie wollte protestieren, doch da küsste er sie bereits und drückte Padmé gegen seinen nackten Körper. 

 

Von weit weg bekam sie mit das Unruhe im Wohnzimmer ausgebrochen war. Lange würden Luke und Leia nicht mehr unbeaufsichtigt spielen. Doch bis dahin... Bis dahin ließ Obi-Wan seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten und küsste sie hingebungsvoll. 

 

Das Brennen in ihrem Innern hatte sich in Lava verwandelt. Padmés Brüste fühlten sich auf einmal sehr voll an und prickelten als ihr vor lauter zärtlicher Gefühle die Milch einschoss. 

 

Sie beendet den Kuss und seufzte missbilligend mit Blick auf das Chaos das sie gemacht hatten. Ihr Kittel war ölig und klebrig und ihr Dekolleté unangenehm feucht. Angewidert verzog Padmé den Mund. Als er sich dessen Gewahr wurde lachte er, bevor sie es kommentieren konnte küsste er sie erneut, mit offenen Augen als wolle er sich diesen Moment einprägen. Sie ergab sich ihm. 

Wie sehr sie ihn liebte und begehrte! 

 

Als sie gerade die Worte dafür gefunden hatte hörten sie aus dem Wohnraum Lukes lautes Schreien.

 

Der Moment war vorbei. 

 

Und mit drei kleinen Kindern waren solche Momente mehr als nur rar: Es gab so viele Dinge die Vorrang hatten, allen voran das Training der Zwillinge. Padmé ahnte das dies einen immer größeren Platz in ihrer aller Leben einnehmen würde. 

 

Als Obi-Wan mit den Stöcken heim kam und den Zwillingen erklärte das sie damit kämpfen lernen würden, wurde Padmé ganz anders. 

 

Natürlich hatte sie gewusst das auch dies dazu gehören würde. Natürlich wusste Padmé auch wie heuchlerisch es war, das gerade sie den Gedanken hatte das ihre Kinder nicht in der Lage waren diese Dinge zu meistern. Gerade sie, die mit nicht einmal fünfzehn Jahren Königin gewesen war. 

 

"Ist das wirklich nötig?" hatte sie abends gefragt, während sie sich das Haar kämmte und er mit Garen auf dem nackten Oberkörper im Bett lag. Das Bild das er abgab machte ihr Innerstes ganz weich und warm. 

 

Er schob ein weiteres Kissen unter seinen Kopf und sah sie über den Spiegel hinweg an. 

 

"In ihrem Alter hatte ich bereits ein Lichtschwert, Padmé." Er strich mit einer großen Hand über Garens Rücken um ihn wieder zu beruhigen. "Zumindest können sie sich mit den Stöcken keine Finger absäbeln." 

 

Padmés Augen trafen seine erneut, er schmunzelte. 

 

"Hmm." sagte sie lediglich und legte den Kamm beiseite und griff nach dem Haaröl, das sie in ihre Handflächen träufelte und dann über die Haarspitzen gleiten ließ. Der Geruch nach süßen Feigen besänftigte sie. 

 

"Wo werden wir Lichtschwerter her bekommen wenn es Zeit dafür wird?" fragte sie schließlich. 

 

Er seufzte seinerseits, sie spürte das er sich die Frage ebenfalls bereits gestellt hatte. 

 

"Wir werden sehen." Lange Zeit schien er noch darüber nachzudenken. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Garen war kaum ein Jahr alt, als Padmé erneut schwanger wurde. 

 

Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit das Padmé wieder fragte wann sie nach Naboo gehen würden. Obi-Wan hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. Dann hatte sie ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, die er alle mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck ertrug, bevor er in bester Jedi-Manier anfing mit ihr zu diskutieren. 

 

Padmé schritt rastlos durch die Küche, legte ihrerseits ihre Argumente dar, die er seinerseits alle widerlegte. 

 

"Es ist noch nicht soweit." sagte er schließlich, bevor sie in eine neue Triade ausbrechen konnte. 

 

"Ich möchte  _ nach Hause _ , Obi-Wan." Beide waren sich mit einem Mal bewusst das sie ihn anflehte. Er verschränkte die Arme und zog die Brauen zusammen, als er antwortete sah er sie nicht an. 

 

"Manchmal müssen wir uns mit dem begnügen was wir haben." 

 

Sie starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Langsam zog sie sich zurück, ihre Gefühle, ihre Gedanken, ihr ganzes Miteinander zog sich von ihm ab, bis sie sich abwenden konnte. 

 

"Padmé..." murmelte er leise, entschuldigend. " _ Liebste _ ." 

 

"Nein, du hast recht. Ich werde lernen mich zu  _ begnügen _ ." 

 

Er trat sehr nah an sie heran, legte die Hände um ihre Oberarme und rieb sie sanft auf und ab. Sie entzog sich ihm und dachte bitter:  _ Du wirst dich deinerseits die nächsten Tage mit einem kalten Bett begnügen müssen. _

 

Seine Hände hielten inne, dann fielen sie von ihren Armen. Sie hörte sein Seufzen, als ergebe er sich in sein Schicksal. Blicklos kehrte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. 

Er kam ihr hinterher. Sie ignorierte ihn. Er bat sie mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie sagte nichts. Er gab nach und zog sich zurück. Inzwischen wusste er welche Schlachten verloren waren. 

 

Einen Augenblick verharrte er in ihrer Schlafzimmer-Tür, doch sie sah ihn nicht an, hieß ihn nicht willkommen. Er murmelte "Nun gut" und verließ den Raum. 

 

Begnügen war nicht Padmés starke Seite. Ihn mit Verzicht zu strafen war für sie genauso schmerzhaft wie für ihn. Zumindest wusste sie dann das es weh tat. 

 

Es war das fünfte Jahr ihres Aufenthalts auf Tatooine. Padmé war sich inzwischen sicher das sie sich niemals nur mit diesem Sandplaneten zufrieden geben konnte. 

 

Natürlich, Padmé hatte sich an den Planeten gewöhnt. Sie hatten sich ein Leben geschaffen, eine Grundlage. Doch trotz allem, wusste sie das dies nur geliehen war. Immer wieder überfiel sie das Gefühl das man ihr all dies in einem kurzen Moment würde entreißen können. 

 

Die Präsenz des Imperium nahm von Jahr zu Jahr zu. Immer mehr Sturmtruppler drehten ihre Runden durch die Städte. Der Schatten wurde länger und dunkler. 

 

Sie lebten ein geborgtes Leben. Und Padmé wollte nichts sehnlicher als einen Platz im Universum für ihre Kinder und Obi-Wan haben den sie uneingeschränkt als "zuhause" bezeichnen konnten. In ihren Gedanken war dieser Platz immer Naboo. 

 

Im Gegensatz zum Anfang ihres Aufenthalts auf Tatooine versuchte Padmé so wenig wie möglich an Naboo zu denken. Sie erzählte Obi-Wan nicht von all den wunderschönen Seen, den Feldern, den Wäldern. Manchmal wenn sie sehr tief in Gedanken versunken war spülten die Bilder hinüber zu ihm und er sah sie dann mit einer Mischung aus Mitgefühl und Bewunderung an. 

 

"Kinder." sagte sie eines Abends nachdenklich, während sie auf der Couch saß und nachdenklich ihren ausladenden Bauch rieb und er eine Kanne Tee in der Küche kochte. "Ob das eine gute Idee war?" 

 

Er wandte sich ihr zu, die Arme über seine Brust gefaltet, so wie er es immer tat wenn er nachdachte. Gleich würde er die rechte Hand heben und beginnen seinen Bart zu reiben. Er stand an die Anrichte der Küche gelehnt. Noch immer trug er seine Tunika und seine Leggins. Es war noch nicht lange her seit sie die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatten. 

 

"Wir sind eher unbedarft an die ganze Sache herangegangen." sagte er schließlich sachlich. "Wir hätten vorher über die Möglichkeit sprechen sollen." Wie immer bei solch ernsten Themen war es schwer zu erkennen was er darüber dachte. 

 

"Ja, das hätten wir. Wahrscheinlich hätten wir uns dann dagegen entschieden, oder?" Bei dieser Frage sah sie ihn nicht an. Es dauerte eine Zeit bis sie aufsah und bemerkte das er ihr Gesicht studierte. 

 

Die Art wie er sie ansah war abschätzend. Sie versuchte zu spüren was er empfand, doch Padmé stellte fest wie schwer es war die Verbindung willentlich zu lenken. Das Band zu ihm war nicht geschlossen, aber fast zu einem Halt gekommen, wie eingefroren. Als hielte jemand den Atem an. Sie fragte sich ob sie das war? 

 

"Hätten wir das?" fragte er statt einer Antwort. Sie presste missbilligend die Lippen zusammen, weil er ihr keine Antwort gegeben hatte. 

 

Er seufzte verhalten und rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. 

"Vielleicht... Vielleicht hätten wir das. Vielleicht nicht. Es ist müßig darüber zu diskutieren welche Entscheidungen wir in einem anderen Leben getroffen hätten und welche nicht." 

 

Padmé seufzte und griff nach ihrer vergessenen Tasse Tee, doch statt davon zu trinken hielt sie diese nur in der Hand und blickte hinein als enthielte sie alle Antworten. "Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl wir machen uns etwas vor mit diesem Leben. Wir bauen diese Illusion von Sicherheit für die Kinder auf... Manchmal falle ich selbst darauf herein."

 

"Im Moment  _ ist  _ dies der sicherste Ort für uns." erwiderte er, den Kopf unter schweren Gedanken gebeugt. "Tatooine mag vielleicht nicht schön sein, aber es ist sicher. Zumindest vorerst." 

 

Nach einer ganzen Weile Schweigen sagte er: "Was die Kinder angeht könnte Vader höchstens Luke erkennen. Seine Signatur ist einzigartig und trotzdem auf seine Weise Anakins recht ähnlich, doch ihn schütze ich mit meinen eigenen Schilden. 

"Selbst wenn er Leia wahrnehmen würde... Ohne Luke wäre sie für ihn nur irgendein Macht-Nutzer. Und das selbe gilt für Garen und bald für das Kind das du in dir trägst. Allein auf Tatooine gibt es noch fünf weitere Macht-Sensitive Wesen. Das ist normal. Niemand wird sich etwas dabei denken. Auch Vader nicht. 

"Sobald die Kinder alt genug sind werde ich ihnen beibringen ihre Signatur zu verschleiern und sich selbst zu schirmen. Die Einzige die in Gefahr ist, bist du, Padmé. Dich würde er sofort erkennen, das weißt du." 

 

Seine Hand ließ von seinem Kinn ab und er umschloss seinen linken Arm, als wolle er sich beruhigen, dann sah er auf zu ihr. Sie hielt nach wie vor die Teetasse in ihren klammen Fingern.

 

Was gab es dazu zu sagen? Natürlich wusste sie das. Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen. Doch solange ihre Kinder einigermaßen sicher waren, wäre es das Risiko wert. Sich ein Leben ohne sie vorzustellen war für sie nicht möglich.

 

"Versprich mir," begann sie nach einiger Zeit. ",das sollte es jemals dazu kommen das er mich findet du alles versuchst um die Kinder zu retten."

 

Der Ausdruck seines Gesichts veränderte sich auf subtile Weise. Sie konnte nicht wirklich benennen was es war. 

 

"Versuch mich nicht zu retten." Es war ein Befehl, das wussten sie beide. 

 

Seine blauen Augen waren durchdringend. "Wenn du versprichst das Selbe zu tun sollte ich es sein, den er findet... Dann ja, dann verspreche ich es." 

 

Padmé stellte sich die Situation vor. Ben in Vaders Händen. Das Bild traf sie gänzlich unvorbereitet. Als sie antwortete wussten sie beide das sie log: "Ja, ich verspreche es." 

 

"Nun gut, dann verspreche ich es dir." pflichtete er ihr bei. Ob er ebenfalls log konnte sie nicht sagen. Er war besser darin seine Emotionen und Gedanken aus dem Band herauszuhalten. Schließlich hatte er bereits mit Qui-Gon und dann eines mit Anakin geteilt. Es könnte sein das er log. Aber es könnte auch sein das er die Wahrheit sprach...

 

"Denk einfach an die Kinder." meinte sie tonlos.  _ Kinder...  _ Sie seufzte. Es wäre einfacher gewesen hätte sie die Zwillinge in die Obhut von Fremden gegeben, vielleicht hätte sie sich dann der Rebellion anschließen können. 

 

Ihre Hand strich abwesend über ihren Bauch. Das Kind presste Arme und Beine gegen ihren Bauch. Pflichtschuldig veränderte sie ihre Position, das Strampeln hörte vorerst auf. 

 

"Selbst wenn wir eine Wahl gehabt hätten," sagte sie letztendlich und sah fort um die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen. ",ich würde keines unserer Kinder hergeben."

 

"Das weiß ich, Liebste." seine Stimme war plötzlich näher als erwartet, als er sich neben ihr auf die Couch nieder ließ und eine warme Hand auf die Stelle zwischen ihre Schulterblätter legte. 

 

Die Wärme die bei seiner Berührung entstand floss frei zwischen ihnen hin und her. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes und erlaubte ihr einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. Solch simple Berührung und doch war es alles was Padmé brauchte um sich zu ankern. Langsam sank sie in seine Arme und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. 

 

Das Kind trat und drehte sich, erinnerte Padmé daran das bald ein neues Leben das Licht Tatooines erblicken würde. 

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé vermutete das sie wieder Zwillingen das Leben schenken würde. Wie sich schließlich herausstellte sollte sie recht behalten. 

 

Dieses Mal litt sie unter unwahrscheinlicher Übelkeit und als es im fünften Monat schließlich aufhörte, bekam sie dafür Sodbrennen. Sie kaute den ganzen Tag eine Art trockene Wurzel, die Vera ihr gegeben hatte, die ihr zumindestens etwas Erleichterung verschaffte. 

 

Doch beim dritten Mal wusste Padmé ganz genau was auf die zukam und sie ließ sich von ihrem Körper nicht mehr vorschreiben was sie konnte und was nicht. Sie erledigte ihre täglichen Aufgaben, kümmerte sich um die Zwillinge, die dieses Jahr ihren fünften Lebenstag feiern würden und um den einjährigen Garen, der ein wenig Mitläufer war, was ihr in manchen Momenten leid tat.

 

Er lief hinter Luke her und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Und auch wenn Leia seine Zwillingsschwester war, so war Luke doch immer bereit seinem kleinen Bruder zu helfen, mit ihm zu spielen oder ihm etwas zu zeigen. Er passte auf ihn auf und beschützte ihn. 

 

Garen fing seinerseits früh damit an bei den morgendlichen Trainingseinheiten mit zu machen. Sein Enthusiasmus war ungebrochen, egal wie oft er umfiel, sich stieß oder Luke und Leia über ihn stolperten. Er war dabei, das war alles was für ihn zählte. Sein zahnloses Grinsen konnte von nichts getrübt werden. 

 

In dieser Welt konnte Padmé sich oftmals verlieren und vergessen weshalb sie hier war. Die Kinder machten es einfach den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes zu denken als die nächste Aufgabe. 

 

Padmés Arbeitsalltag als Senatorin war prall gefüllt gewesen und sie dachte gerne an diese hektische Zeit zurück, wünschte sich manchmal wieder in diese Zeit zurück, bevor sich alles verändert hatte. Mutter sein war anders. Sie arbeitete nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne, aber sie war nicht müßig. Nein, diese jetzige Rolle war auf eine Art anstrengend, die Padmé nie erwartet hatte. Inzwischen war der Respekt für ihre Mutter und Schwester gewachsen. 

 

Gerade ihre Mutter hatte sich oftmals einen anderen Weg für Padmé gewünscht, einen der dem ihrer Schwester Sola ähnlicher war. Doch insgeheim hatte Padmé befürchtet sie würde sich  _ langweilen _ und es könnte sie nicht erfüllen. Insgeheim hatte ein kleiner Teil gedacht es sei ja  _ einfach  _ Mutter zu sein. 

 

Ach, was war sie naiv gewesen. Nicht nur im politischen Sinne, sondern auch in ihren weltlichen Ansichten. 

 

Erst jetzt wusste sie es besser...

 

Ihre Familie war eine gut geölte und verlässliche Maschine. Bis auf ein bisschen Sand im Getriebe kamen sie gut zurecht. 

 

"Du musst dich etwas ausruhen, Liebste." sagte Obi-Wan nun hinter ihr und rieb mit genau dem richtigen Druck über ihren schmerzenden Ischias. Padmé stöhnte und lehnte sich etwas fester auf den Küchentisch.  _ Es sind nur Übungswehen,  _ dachte sie etwas wehleidig und schloss die Augen. 

 

"Du mutest dir zu viel zu." Er führte sie zum Sofa ohne ihren Widerworten Gehör zu schenken. Schwerfällig ließ sie sich nieder. 

 

"Nicht mehr lange." Reden fiel ihr schwer. Sie rieb ihren harten Bauch. Sie döste ein und träumte von knospenden Blüten. Einige Zeit später erwachte sie und wusste das aus nicht mehr lange  _ jetzt  _ geworden war. 

 

"Du musst Vera holen." Einen Moment zögerte er, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien ihn eines besseren zu belehren. 

 

Diesmal wartete Padmé nicht mit einem Baby im Arm als Vera zu ihr kam. Sie ging im Innenhof auf und ab, während die Zwillinge versuchten Garen Ball spielen bei zu bringen. 

 

Padmé war durch ihre letzten beiden Geburten verwöhnt. Beide waren schnell und einfach verlaufen. Diesmal dauerte es den ganzen Tag, bis spät in die Nacht. Tagsüber ging Padmé auf Veras Geheiß auf und ab. Schleppte sich Runde für Runde durch den Innenhof und als die Hitze zu groß wurde durch den Aufenthaltsraum. Vera und Ethne waren ihr dieses Mal eine große Hilfe. Sie hielten ihre Hand, sprachen ihr gut zu, während sie über Obi-Wan schimpfte und ihm versprach das sie ihm nie wieder beiliegen würde. 

 

Mit roten Ohren verschwand er mit den Kindern. 

 

Dann spürte Padmé das es ernst wurde, ab da an geschah alles schnell und komplikationslos. 

 

Als Vera das zweite Bündel hochhielt, spürte Padmé eine Welle der Erleichterung darüber das sie es geschafft hatte. Es waren zwei kleine, zierliche Mädchen. Sabé und Cordé. 

 

Sobald sie die beiden hielt war der Schmerz vergessen und so war auch aller Ärger gegen Obi-Wan verschwunden. Später würden sie darüber lachen. 

 

Sie redeten nicht darüber, aber Padmé dachte für sich das ihre Familie nun vollständig war. Sie redete mit Vera über ein Implantat, wo man ein solches auf Tatooine bekommen könnte ohne gleichzeitig auch einen Tracker eingesetzt zu bekommen. 

 

Vera meinte über die Hutts, doch diese Vorstellung behagte Padmé ganz und gar nicht. Sie würde sich zugegebener Zeit Gedanken dazu machen. Im Moment war sowieso nicht  _ daran  _ zu denken, jetzt wo Sabé und Cordé Garens Platz in dem kleinen Bett eingenommen hatte, das neben Padmés Seite stand. 

 

Einige Monate später ließ sich Padmé in Mos Eisley in einem muffigen Hinterzimmer einer Arztpraxis ein Implantat unter die Haut setzen. Die Twi'lek Frau stellte keine Fragen und wollte auch keine Erklärungen warum Padmé hier war. 

 

Vielleicht dachte sie, Padmé sei eine Prostituierte. Zumindest schien das ihr übliches Klientel zu sein. Es war Padmé einerlei, solange ihr keine DNA entnommen wurde um diese durch die Datenbank laufen zu lassen oder ihr ein Tracker eingesetzt wurde. 

 

Padmé kehrte danach zu ihrer Familie zurück. Mos Ei s ley behagte ihr nicht. Die Kinder warteten bei Beru auf Padmé. Sabé saß zufrieden auf dem Boden und spielte mit einem kleinen Ball, während Beru die schreiende Cordé im Arm wog. 

 

Sabé war ganz klar der stärkere Zwilling. Sie war gesund und munter. Cordé hingegen war oft kränklich, sie nahm nur wenig zu, obwohl sie genau so oft stillte wie ihre Schwester. 

 

Sobald es kalt wurde, musste Padmé bei Cordé aufpassen das sie sich nicht verkühlte und krank würde. Sie war ein kleines Mamakind, sie schlief am besten in ihrer Nähe, schrie dann weniger und war relativ zufrieden, obwohl sie grundsätzlich ein eher wehleidiges Baby war. Padmé trug sie länger als ihre anderen Kinder mit sich herum, während Sabé schon bald bei ihren Geschwistern saß. 

 

Sie patschte, mit ihren dicken Babyhänden, im Sand oder zog sich an Obi-Wans Beinen hoch. 

 

Das Leben auf Tatooine war fast gut. 

 

Doch es hatte Padmé auch eingelullt. Ihr einen falschen Eindruck von Sicherheit vermittelt. Eine Sicherheit die es nicht gab im Leben. Nicht nur hier. 

 

Nirgends. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luke fand das kleine Mädchen nach ihrem Mittagsschlaf tot in ihrem Bettchen. 

 

Padmé blickte ungläubig auf das kleine weiße Gesichtchen, während Cordé nach wie vor leise schnarchend auf ihrem Rücken den Mittagsschlaf hielt. 

 

"Mom." Luke zupfte an Padmés kalter Hand. "Mom? Was ist mit Sabé?"

 

Er sagte es auf eine Weise, die vermuten ließ das er ahnte was los war, doch von seiner Mutter eine andere Antwort erwartete. Auch ohne die Macht konnte Padmé seine Furcht spüren. 

 

Sie riss sich mit tränenverhangenem Blick von ihrem Baby los und wandte sich Luke zu. Ihre Stimme zitterte als sie sagte: "Es ist alles ok, Luke. Sabé ist noch müde. Geh und sieh nach was Leia und Garen machen." 

 

Er glaubte ihr nicht. Natürlich nicht, es war ja auch eine Lüge. 

 

So lernte er an diesem Tag nicht nur den Tot kennen, sondern erlebte auch den ersten Betrug. Er hatte etwas besseres verdient, das wusste Padmé, doch in diesem Moment konnte sie nicht mehr geben. 

 

Sie ließ eine schlafende Cordé von ihrem Rücken gleiten und legte sie auf den Boden. Den Gedanken das Mädchen neben ihre tote Schwester zu legen ließ Padmé erschauern. 

 

Dann glitt sie wortlos neben dem Bettchen nieder und presste ihr Gesicht an die Stäbe, die Schluchzer blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Lange Zeit saß sie dort und starrte das unbewegliche Gesicht ihrer Tochter an, unfähig aufzustehen.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Obi-Wan sie so fand. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihren Kummer gespürt, sie hatte es nicht versucht zu verstecken, nicht einmal daran gedacht. Er stand schweigend in der Tür und blickte sie an. Dann kam er zu ihr an das Bettchen. Sie konnte beobachten wie das Verstehen, die Trauer, der Schmerz sich in seinem Herz ausbreitete und von Innen nach Außen fraß. 

 

Bewegungslos sah sie zu. 

Cordé gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, doch Padmé wusste sie würde wieder einschlafen. 

 

Er wich zurück, dann schlug er die Hand vor den Mund, schüttelte den Kopf als wolle er sich wachrütteln, dann verbarg er sein Gesicht. Rieb seine Handflächen gegen sein Gesicht, als wolle er sich aus einem Alptraum wecken. 

 

"Ben." sagte sie lediglich und dann nochmal: "Ben."

 

Er sah sie an. Worte waren nicht nötig. Sie spürte seinen Schmerz, so wie er den ihren spürte. Die Verzweiflung schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und brachte ihr Herz zum hämmern. 

 

Dann war er endlich zu ihr gekommen. Seine Arme verhießen Wärme und Sicherheit und Trost. Sie klammerten sich aneinander wie Kinder. Er schluckte wiederholt, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch war nicht in der Lage dazu. 

 

Sabés helles Licht war erloschen. Ihr Babylachen verklungen. 

 

Sie würde nicht mehr durch den Flur rennen und nach ihrer großen Schwester Eha rufen. Sie würde nicht mehr mit großen, staunenden Augen vor Obi-Wan sitzen, wenn er ihren Geschwistern zeigte wie man ein Lichtschwert führte. 

 

Erste Schritte, erste Worte, erstes Essen. Es blieb bei diesen ersten Malen. Es blieb bei dieser kleinen, noch nicht ganz ausgebildeten Persönlichkeit, mehr ein Versprechen, als alles andere. 

 

Es würde keine Sabé in der Zukunft geben die mit Cordé Ringelreihen spielte. Sie würde nicht lernen wie man Zöpfe flechtete. Keine Puppenspiele, kein herumtollen im Sand, keine aufgeschürften Knie, keine ausgefallenen Schneidezähne. 

 

Kein Mädchen das sich langsam in eine junge Frau verwandelte. Kein Teenager der gegen ihre Eltern rebellierte, sich und andere austestete. Freundschaften und eine erste Liebe. Eine Persönlichkeit mit Vorlieben und Abneigungen. 

 

Sie würde niemals mit funkelnden Augen und wehenden braunen Haaren das Lichtschwert in der Hand führen und die Katas durchlaufen um danach selbstzufrieden zu ihren Geschwistern sehen, als wollte sie sagen 'Gar nicht schlecht, was?'

 

Das alles würde es nicht geben. 

 

Padmé sah schluchzend in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter, ihre Züge brannten sich in Padmés Herz und hinterließen eine eiternde Wunde. 

 

Sabé war nicht einmal ein Jahr alt geworden.

 

 


	34. 33.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Stattdessen saß sie da und musste immer wieder an das denken was gerade dort draußen geschah. Sie versuchte das Band in ihrem Inneren auszumachen doch alles was sie fand waren die grauen Mauern seiner Schilde. 
> 
> _Selbst jetzt, _dachte sie bitter, _selbst jetzt kann er nicht...___

**33.**

 

Sie verbrannten Sabé, so wie sie es auf Naboo getan hätten. Das bisschen Asche das von ihr übrig blieb und nicht vom Wind davon getragen wurde, behielt Padmé in einem kleinen Tongefäß in der Hoffnung zumindest einen Teil ihrer Tochter irgendwann einmal auf Naboo zu verteilen. 

 

Obi-Wan hatte sich verändert seit Sabés Tod. 

Natürlich, das hatten sie alle. 

 

Der Tod des kleinen Mädchens hatte eine tiefe Spur in ihrer Familie hinterlassen. Es gab keinen Ausdruck für den Schmerz den sie erfahren hatten. 

 

Den Kindern zu erklären was geschehen war, war für Padmé am Schwersten. Ihnen Trost zu spenden, wenn ihr doch eher danach war sich hinzulegen und zu weinen, war die größte Prüfung. 

 

Während sie weinte und versuchte damit klar zu kommen das ihr kleines Mädchen nicht mehr wieder kommen würde, war es Obi-Wan der den Kindern mit ruhigen Worten und gemäßigter Stimme erklärte das ihre Schwester nicht wirklich weg war, das sie immer bei ihnen sein würde, das sich ihr Sein lediglich verändert hatte.

 

Luke und Leia waren gerade sechs Jahre alt. Der Tot war ein seltsames Konstrukt das sie nicht verstanden. Und wie musste es sie verwirren das ihre Eltern auf solch unterschiedliche Art damit umgingen. 

 

So fremd wie Padmé Obi-Wans Gleichmut war, so musste auch ihre tiefe Trauer für ihn unverständlich sein. Doch die Gefühle waren zu elementar, als das sie einen Mittelweg hätten finden können. 

 

Padmé  _ musste  _ um Sabé trauern. 

 

Sie musste es jetzt tun, um  _ später  _ ihr Leben weiter leben zu können. 

 

Obi-Wans Unerschütterlichkeit war ihr fremd und auf einmal fühlte sie sich weiter entfernt von ihm als jemals zuvor in ihrer Beziehung. Bis auf den ersten Moment des Schocks, des Unglaubens, war er zwar getroffen, aber... Ruhig. 

 

Er meditierte oftmals bis spät in die Nacht, während sie allein in ihrem Bett lag und weinte. Zu ihren verquollenen Augen am nächsten Morgen sagte er nichts. Überhaupt gingen sie sich beflissentlich aus dem Weg, bis Padmé bemerkte das seine Schilde eine makellose Wand gegen ihre Gefühle bildeten. Auch das tat weh. 

 

Ja, am Anfang hatte sie es auf die Trauer geschoben und Padmé dachte es sei Teil des Heilungsprozesses, doch das war es nicht. _Das_ , was auch immer es war, war anders. 

 

Es war als trennte sie etwas. Als hielt er sie auf Abstand. Er war... Gelöst von ihr, von den Kindern. 

 

Er versuchte ein Leben zu leben das nicht länger das seine war. 

 

Sie ließ ihn gewähren, in der Hoffnung das er früher oder später zu ihnen zurück finden würde. Doch um so länger dieser Zustand anhielt, um so eher fühlte sich Padmé als lebe sie mit einem Fremden zusammen. 

 

In dieser Zeit war es überraschenderweise Beru die ihr half. 

 

Beru, die gute Seele, die diese Art Verlust kannte und wusste wie es sich anfühlte was Padmé erlebte. Sie ließ sie in ihrem Arm weinen, hörte Padmés gequältem, immer wieder kehrendem  _ warum? _ zu und manchmal nahm sie ihr Cordé ab, die seit dem Tod ihrer Schwester noch anstrengender, quengeliger und weinerlicher war. 

 

Es dauerte seine Zeit, aber nach einigen Monaten fand Padmé sich wieder. Sie lernte Cordé anzusehen und nicht Sabé in ihren Zügen zu erkennen. Sie lernte das Mädchen nicht das Leben zu vergönnen, obwohl sie doch die Schwächere war. Sie lernte anzunehmen das es keine Antwort auf ihre Frage nach dem warum gab. 

 

Sie lernte den Kindern zuzuhören, wenn sie aus einem Alptraum erwachten und Angst hatten im Schlaf zu sterben, wie Sabé. Sie konnte sie trösten, das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen und ihnen mit aller Überzeugung erklären das ihnen nichts geschehen würde,  _ auch wenn sie es nie mit Sicherheit wusste.  _

Padmé musste einfach daran glauben das ihre Kinder sicher waren, denn wie sonst sollte sie dieses Leben führen können? 

 

Das einzige was sie nicht konnte war Obi-Wan zu erreichen. 

 

Sie lebten nebeneinander her, als teilten sie den gleichen Raum, das gleiche Leben, aber waren in unterschiedlichen Sphären. 

 

Manchmal wenn sie nebeneinander lagen und sie wusste das er schlief, streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus, als müsste sie sich selbst davon überzeugen das er noch bei ihr war. 

 

Im Schlaf wanderten ihre Körper oftmals zusammen und sie wachten eng umschlungen auf, verlegen und überrascht darüber das ihre Körper offensichtlich besser wussten was sie wollten als sie selbst. Manchmal dachte sie dann ob es nicht am einfachsten wäre ihn einfach zu küssen, ihn zu sich zu ziehen und  _ zu vergessen.  _

 

Doch meist wandte er sich dann ab, als sei ihm selbst dieser Akt inzwischen vergrämt worden. Denn auch wenn es Leben hervorbringen konnte, so stand doch auch am Ende jeden Lebens der Tod. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ein Jahr war seit Sabés Tot vergangen. 

 

Cordé würde nun bald zwei Jahre alt werden. Sie war sensibler als ihre Geschwister und neigte noch immer dazu schnell krank zu werden, doch inzwischen hatte sie ihre Weinerlichkeit abgelegt und sich zu einem fröhlichen Kind entwickelt. 

 

Padmé saß in diesem Augenblick gerade in Berus Küche und sah Cordé dabei zu wie sie am Fußboden spielte. Luke, Leia und Garen waren mit Obi-Wan auf den Markt in Mos Eisley gefahren um dort einige Dinge einzukaufen. Sie war sich sicher das es noch einige Zeit dauern würde bis sie zurück waren. 

 

Owen war in seiner Werkstatt. Bis auf eine halbwegs höfliche Begrüßung hatte sie nicht mit ihm gesprochen. 

 

Beru erzählte Padmé davon das Vera sie zur Vorsicht gemahnt hatte, da sich seit einiger Zeit eine Bande entflohener Sträflinge eines Gefangenentransport in den Höhlen jenseits der Balinnen-Farm versteckten. 

 

Tatooine war zu den besten Umständen kein sonderlich sicherer Ort, aber zumindest wurde man draußen im Flachland in Ruhe gelassen. Es gab mal Probleme mit Saisonarbeiter, aber das war es dann auch schon. 

 

Die größte Gefahr hier draußen war mangelndes Wasser oder die Tusken. 

 

"Geh nicht ohne Blaster vor die Tür." meinte Beru als sie sich von Padmé verabschiedete. Sie versprach Beru ihren Blaster von nun an immer bei sich zu tragen. 

 

Nach einem ruhigen Abendessen sprach sie das Gerücht gegenüber Obi-Wan an. Er nickte abwesend und murmelte: "Ich hatte diesem Gerücht nicht sehr viel Wahrheitsgehalt zugemessen." 

 

Die Art wie er es sagte ließ sie aufhorchen. 

 

"Wie lang genau weißt du das schon?" 

 

"Ich habe es vor kurzem auf dem Markt aufgeschnappt." 

 

"Und du dachtest es sei nicht nötig das zu erwähnen?" 

 

Er lehnte sich langsam in seinem Stuhl zurück, hob die rechte Braue und sah sie einen Moment lang abschätzend an, als dächte er darüber nach was sie hören wollte und dann was er sagen würde. 

 

"Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen." 

 

"Beunruhigen?" Ob er das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme wahrgenommen hatte? Padmé wandte sich ab und starrte auf die leeren Teller. 

 

Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und sie zu ihm hinüber sah, nahm sie ein wie er dort saß. Auf einmal dachte sie das dies viel schlimmer war, als die Zeit in der er sie verlassen hatte. Das er hier war, rein körperlich, erinnerte sie jeden Tag daran was sie verloren hatten und wofür er nicht mehr bereit war zu kämpfen. 

 

Das Schweigen dauerte an. Als sie seine mentale Präsenz nah an ihren Schilden spürte wurde ihr klar das sie diesmal diejenige war die ihn ausgeschlossen hatte. Padmé hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, hätte sie augenzwinkernd gelacht und gesagt 'Theed ist nicht einnehmbar!' und er hätte seinerseits gelacht, ihr vielleicht zugezwinkert. Doch jetzt tat sie einfach so als sei nichts passiert und er tat es ihr gleich. 

 

Die Präsenz verschwand und er stand mit einem Mal auf, murmelte etwas davon das er noch trainieren würde, das Gesagte ging unter seinen ungewohnt lauten Schritten unter. 

 

Dann war er fort. 

 

In der aufziehenden nächtlichen Stille Tatooines konnte sie hören wie er draußen sein Schwert aktivierte. Vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit hätte sie sich in den Hof gesetzt und ihm zugesehen, doch jetzt hatte sie keine Ahnung ob sie erwünscht war. 

 

Immer wieder hörte sie das Surren durch die Stille schneiden. Auch als sie die Kinder ins Bett gebracht hatte, konnte sie ihn immer noch hören. Die Schritte, die Sprünge, das Surren. Inzwischen war auch sein Atem hörbar. 

 

Alle ihre Sinne waren auf den Mann dort draußen gerichtet. 

 

In diesem einem aneinander vorbei gelebten Jahr, war es das gleiche. Manchmal gab es Momente wenn sie dachte es würde besser werden, nur das er sich dann plötzlich wieder von ihr entzog. Er war da, aber er war es auch nicht. Lange würde sie es nicht mehr aushalten können. 

 

Als er das Schwert deaktivierte fiel ihr auf das ihr Holo-Roman ungelesen auf ihrem Schoß lag und sie den Abend über nichts getan hatte außer ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Achtlos legte sie das Pad zur Seite und ging hinaus in den Innenhof. 

 

Die Tunika hatte er abgelegt, er trug lediglich das dünne Baumwollhemd das verschwitzt an ihm klebte. 

 

Sie verschränckte die Arme und ignorierte ihre natürliche Reaktion in Angesicht seines Aussehens. Jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken wann er sie das letzte Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte. 

 

"Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?" 

 

"Ja, das tue ich." Eine Knappe Antwort die ihren Ärger entzündete. 

 

"Gut." sie nickte und trat auf ihn zu, da er nach wie vor von ihr abgewandt stand. Sich vor ihm platzierend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sagte sie schließlich fest "So kann es nicht weiter gehen." 

 

Sein meerblauer Blick zuckte zu ihr. Sein Gesicht glänzte schweißnass. "Was meinst-" Statt sich anzuhören das er nicht wusste was sie meinte trat sie auf ihn zu und fiel ihm ins Wort. 

 

"Tu nicht so als wüsstest du nicht von was ich rede. Seit Sabés Tot hat sich diese Familie verändert. Natürlich, es war ein harter Schlag für uns alle. Für uns  _ alle _ . Aber seit dem Tag... Ist es fast so als seist du nicht mehr wirklich hier. Wir haben nicht einmal wirklich darüber gesprochen. Wann immer ich versucht habe mit dir zu reden hast du es abgeblockt. Ich hätte dich  _ gebraucht _ ."

 

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und spürte die Tränen aufwallen. Sein Gesicht verschwamm vor ihr, doch sie redete weiter.

 

"Ich habe gewartet, Obi-Wan. Ich habe versucht geduldig zu sein. Aber genug ist genug. Entweder du reißt dich zusammen und wirst wieder Teil der Familie-"

 

"Oder was, Padmé?" Es klang fast wie eine Herausforderung, seine Stimme war rau und tief. 

 

"Oder wir  _ gehen _ ." Das sie diese Worte in sich trug realisierte sie erst, als sie diese ausgesprochen hatte. 

 

Die Wahrheit ihrer Konsequenz schien langsam einzusinken. Wieder die Stille. Sein Gesicht zeigte Fassungslosigkeit, Verwirrung und Resignation. 

 

Padmé wollte noch etwas sagen, etwas hinzufügen, das Gesagte abschwächen. Doch schließlich sagte sie nichts, tat nichts und nahm den Schmerz zwischen ihnen einfach hin. 

 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wieder sprach. Diesmal war ihr Blick nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sie hatte die Lieder niedergeschlagen. 

 

"Bitte komm zurück. Ich brauche dich. Die Kinder brauchen dich." In ihren eigenen Ohren klang ihre Stimme schwach und traurig. Er schwieg. Schließlich gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. 

Als klar wurde das von ihm keine Reaktion kommen würde wandte sie sich ab und kehrte in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. 

 

Lange Zeit lag sie wach und starrte an die Wand. Lange dauerte es auch bis er in das dunkle Zimmer trat und sich geräuschlos zu ihr legte. Es hätte auch ein ganzes Universum zwischen ihnen liegen können. Bis Padmé einschlief verging noch einige Zeit. 

 

Sie wollte ihm Zeit geben damit er über das Gesagte nachdenken konnte, doch letztendlich kam es anders als erwartet. 

 

Am Ende der Woche wachten sie beide in Mitten der Nacht auf. Er, weil er etwas in der Macht gespürt hatte und sie, weil sie seinen Alarm durch das Band wahrgenommen hatte. 

 

Noch bevor er sich ganz angezogen hatte, hatte er bereits das Lichtschwert zur Hand. 

 

"Ben" fing sie an, doch er reagierte nicht, während er die Tunika mit ungewohnt ungelenken Bewegungen anzog. " _ Obi-Wan _ "

 

"Da draußen ist jemand." Seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig. "Sie wollen uns keinen Freundschaftsbesuch abstatten." 

 

Padmé riss ihren Nachttisch auf und holte ihren Blaster heraus. 

 

"Hol die Kinder und bleibt im Schlafzimmer. Schließ die Tür und schieß wenn es sein muss." 

 

"Was wirst du tun?" Padmé rannte ihm barfuß den Flur hinterher. Etwas abrupt blieb er stehen und hielt sie unsanft an den Armen fest. Die meerblauen Augen waren umwölkt und wirkten im Dämmerlicht eher Sturmgrau. "Geh und bring die Kinder ins Schlafzimmer, Padmé. Es sind nur ein paar Sträflinge..." 

 

Den Rest konnte sie sich denken. 

 

_ Es sind nur Sträflinge  _ und sie können einem Jedi nichts anhaben

 

_ Es sind nur Sträflinge _ , denen es am Ende der Nacht leid tun wird das sie versucht haben in dieses Haus einzudringen. 

 

_ Es sind nur Sträflinge _ , die niemand vermissen wird. 

 

Nur Sträflinge. 

 

Sie wollte etwas sagen, seinen Namen, nur damit er ihr versicherte das alles gut würde. Stattdessen herrschte er sie an. Padmé kannte diesen Tonfall, sie hatte ihn einige Male an ihm in Mitten des Gefechts gehört. Es war ganz klar die Stimme des Generals. 

 

Eine Welle von Empörung und Zorn wallte in ihr auf und sie presste ihre Zähne knirschend aufeinander. Sie warf ihm einen letzten, wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie den Flur zurück stapfte. 

 

Als sie das Kinderzimmer betrat waren Luke und Leia bereits wach, sie kamen ohne ihre Anweisung mit, zwei kleine stille Schatten die ihr folgten. Padmé nahm Garen vorsichtig in ihren Arm und trug ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo Cordé nach wie vor fest schlief. 

 

Sie verbarrikadierte die Tür und kehrte dann zu den Kindern ins Bett zurück. Luke und Leia wollten wissen was los war und Padmé gab eine halbherzige Auskunft, die sie hoffentlich zufriedenstellte. Als sie nichts mehr sagten war Padmé froh. Etwas brüsk forderte sie die beiden auf zu schlafen, sie selbst blieb an das Kopfteil gelehnt sitzen, den Blaster in den klammen Fingern. 

 

An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Stattdessen saß sie da und musste immer wieder an das denken was gerade dort draußen geschah. Sie versuchte das Band in ihrem Inneren auszumachen doch alles was sie fand waren die grauen Mauern seiner Schilde.  _ Selbst jetzt,  _ dachte sie bitter,  _ selbst jetzt kann er nicht... _

 

Erst als die Sonne langsam aufging schlich sie sich aus dem Schlafzimmer, mit einem letzten Blick auf die vier schlafenden Kinder, den Blaster immer noch in der Hand. 

Als sie die Küche betrat sah sie ihn bewegungslos dort stehen. Wie lang war er bereits da? Oder war er gerade erst eingetreten? 

 

Als er da so stand war ihr Ärger für einen Moment vergessen und ihr wurde unvermittelt klar wie sehr sie ihn eigentlich liebte. 

 

Sein Gesicht war dreckig, das rotblonde Haar mit Blut verklebt. Er roch nach Schlamm, Schweiß und Blut. Ohne zu zögern durchquerte sie den Raum und warf sich in seine Arme, alles andere vergessen. 

 

Er protestierte, doch ließ sie ebenfalls nicht los. Sie pre ss te ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals, fand unter dem Gestank seinen ureigenen Geruch und sog diesen ein. Ihre Finger gruben sich in den Stoff seines Umhangs. 

 

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie atemlos und brachte Abstand zwischen sie um ihn anzusehen. "Geht es dir auch wirklich gut? Wessen Blut ist das?" Sie fuhr ihm durch das Haar, suchte nach dem Ursprung. 

 

"Es geht mir gut." versicherte er ihr mit rauer Stimme. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Schultern und Arme, den Oberkörper, als müsste sie sich selbst vergewissern. Als es wirklich einsank das es ihm gut ging kamen die Gedanken an ihren Abschied, an die letzten Tage, das letzte Jahre zurück. 

 

Dann trat sie von ihm zurück und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Frustration an. Er schüttelte seinerseits nur den Kopf und wandte sich ab. In einer beinahe ärgerlichen Bewegung ließ er seinen Mantel von den Schultern gleiten und warf ihn dann unachtsam auf den Stuhl. 

 

"Das nächste Mal wenn ich sage du sollst die Kinder nehmen und gehen, dann erwarte ich das du das  _ tust _ ." Er sah sie noch nicht einmal an, als er das sagte. Sein Kiefer mahlten. 

 

Sie spürte das Vibrieren ihrer Verbindung, obwohl er sie nach wie vor ausgeschlossen hatte. 

 

"Tu nicht so als seist du der Einzige der diese Familie beschützen kann." Ihre Stimme war weit giftiger als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. 

 

Sein Blick war missbilligend. 

 

"Ich würde niemals behaupten das du dich nicht selbst verteidigen kannst, Padmé. Aber es ist immer noch meine  _ Aufgabe _ \--"

 

"Deine Aufgabe?" rief sie perplex. 

 

"--Meine Aufgabe als Jedi, als Vater, als dein... Dein..."  _ Ehemann _ . 

Er hatte Ehemann sagen wollen, es aber im letzten Moment heruntergeschluckt. Es lag nun ungesagt zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Frustriert das es keine Bezeichnung für das gab was er für sie war, ließ er den Blick senken. Ihr Ehemann war ein Anderer. 

 

Padmé war sich jedem Zentimeter zwischen ihnen bewusst. Die Distanz erschien ihr wie eine ganze Welt voller ungesagter Dinge, voller Missverständnisse und Blindheit. 

 

Innerlich streckte sie ihre Hände aus um ihn erreichen zu können. Noch immer hatte er sie ausgeschlossen. Diese Tür war fest verschlossen, es würde so gehen müssen. 

 

"Mein Gefährte." sagte sie schließlich und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, damit er auch wirklich verstand. "Mein Liebster. Mein Geliebter. Du solltest  _ wissen  _ was du für mich bist."

 

Halb abgewandt von ihr, mit dem Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, konnte sie sehen wie er schluckte. Oh ja, Padmé war sich klar darüber das darin auch ein Vorwurf versteckt war. 

 

"Deine Aufgabe ist es wieder zu kommen. Ganz und heil. Das ist alles was für  _ mich  _ zählt." Sie schlang ihre Arme fester um sich. 

 

"Das ist nicht genug für mich." Der nüchterne Tonfall weckte wieder Padmés Ärger. 

 

"Nach all den Jahren hast du nichts gelernt? Manchmal müssen wir uns mit etwas  _ begnügen _ ." 

Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem freudlosen Lächeln als er seine Worte erkannte, die er ihr im Streit einmal gesagt hatte. 

 

"Erkennst du es denn nicht? Ich bin nicht dieser Mann." sagte er kopfschüttelnd, die Fäuste geballt. "Ich bin nicht  _ dieser  _ Mann. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Es tut  _ zu sehr weh."  _

 

Sie schwieg und sah ihn abwartend an. Es war offensichtlich das er noch mehr sagen musste. 

 

"Ein Jedi zu sein. Zu verzichten, nur das zu nehmen was man braucht... Nicht mehr zu wollen, weil man es nicht kennt, das war auszuhalten. Aber dieses Leben...  _ Padmé _ . Wie kann es nur so schwer sein?"

 

"Was meinst du?" In ihr wallte eine seltsame Aufregung auf, die sie nicht verstand. Ihr war bewusst das dies einer dieser Momente war der ein Leben entscheiden konnte. 

 

"Um so mehr ich liebe um so mehr Angst habe ich auch. Jeden Tag habe ich Angst das euch etwas passiert, das ich euch nicht beschützen kann. Seit Sabé... Sabé hat mir klar gemacht das ich außerstande bin etwas zu ändern. Ich kann nur versuchen euch zu beschützen, denn ich bin zu selbstsüchtig um euch aufzugeben. Wann habe ich nur aufgehört ein Jedi zu sein?"

 

Da war es, das Herz der Sache. Es lag vor ihr, wie sein Schmerz. Blutrot und roh, wie ein gerade noch lebendiges Ding. 

 

Sie fragte sich ob er sich jemals Trauer zugestanden hatte. Um Qui-Gon, um Anakin, um Sabé, um all die anderen die ihm lieb gewesen waren, die Padmé nicht kannte und nicht mehr kennen lernen würde.

 

Mehr und mehr hatte er sich aufgeschaufelt, bis es zu viel gewesen war. Viel zu viel. Niemand konnte so viel tragen, nicht einmal Obi-Wan. 

 

"Obi-Wan." Voller Inbrunst den Kopf schüttelnd, trat sie zu ihm und streckte die Hände aus. Sie kam näher und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände um ihn anzusehen, um ihm zu sagen das es in Ordnung war Schmerz zu fühlen, den Verlust zu erfahren. Er versuchte sich von ihr abzuwenden, wollte noch mehr sagen, doch sie brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. Er ergab sich nicht, nein, er traf sie mit der gleichen Leidenschaft mit der sie ihn küsste. 

 

Einen Moment taumelten sie. 

 

Dann hielt er sie so fest das es weh tat und sie kam ihm entgegen, traf ihn gleichermaßen unnachgiebig. Es hatte etwas linkisches und ungestümes. 

 

Was in einem Moment nur der Versuch gewesen war ihn zu erreichen waren nun mehr zwei Ertrinkende, die sich nach Luft ringend aneinander klammerten. 

Miteinander ringend fielen sie zu Boden. Sie probierte die Verschnürungen seiner Hose zu öffnen, doch schaffte es nicht. Seine Finger schoben die ihren aus dem Weg, sie riss ihr Nachthemd aus dem Weg.

 

Dann war er in ihr und versenkte sich in ihr bis sie beide jedes andere Gefühl vergaßen. Sie trieb ihn an, traf ihn Stoß für Stoß. 

 

Und auch wenn der treibende Faktor ihres Zusammenkommens keine zärtlichen Gefühle waren, so war es für Padmé doch nicht weniger Ausdruck ihrer Liebe als jedes andere Mal zuvor. Ihn in diesem Moment in sich zu spüren, ihre brennenden Muskeln, die vergessen hatten wie er sich anfühlte, die sich um ihn öffneten und schlossen, brachte ihr eine Befriedigung die über das rein Körperliche hinaus gingen. 

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er mit zusammen gepresstem Mund über ihr kam, sie spürte die Hitze seines Ergusses tief in ihrem Schoß. 

 

Obi-Wan wirkte wie ein besiegter Mann, er sah aus als habe er eine Schlacht verloren. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzusetzen um aufstehen, sie ließ es nicht zu und schlang ihre Beine um ihn. Nein, so würde sie es nicht enden lassen. 

 

"Liebster." flüsterte sie und berührte seine Wange, er konnte nicht anders als sie anzusehen. 

Sein Gesicht hatte etwas so Verletzliches das es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. "Geh nicht. Ich brauche dich bei mir." 

 

Beide wussten das sie nicht nur diesen Augenblick meinte.  _ Lass mich nicht mehr allein,  _ dachte sie und ihr Körper zog sich eng um ihn zusammen, was er mit einem Luftholen quittierte. 

 

Padmé zog ihn fest zu sich und küsste seine Stirn, dann ließ er seinen Kopf auf ihrer Brust zum ruhen kommen. Wie lange sie so da lagen, konnte sie nicht sagen. Ihr schmerzender Rücken, die Kälte, ihr ängstliches Herz- das war alles egal. Vorsichtig streichelte sie Obi-Wans Nacken immer wieder, bis die Spannung von ihm abgefallen war. 

 

_ Es wird alles gut _ , dachte sie immer wieder.  _ Es wird alles wieder gut.  _

 

Als sie sich trennten und aufstanden sah er sie entschuldigend an, sie reagierte nicht darauf. Padmé zog ihn mit sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort half sie ihm die dreckige Tunika auszuziehen und presste einen Kuss auf seine rechte Schulter, dann schob sie ihn hinüber zum Bett, wo ihre Kinder ruhig schliefen. Sie mussten sich eng aneinander drängen um die Kinder nicht zu wecken. 

Als sie beide dort lagen entfuhr ihm ein zitterndes Seufzen.

 

Padmé ergriff seine Hand und brachte sie vor ihrem Herz zum ruhen. Dann spürte sie wie sich etwas lockerte. Einen Moment lang konnte sie es nicht zuordnen und dachte einfach es wäre ihre eigene Erleichterung über die Situation, dann bemerkte sie jedoch das es seine Schilde waren die sich gelöst hatten. Sie waren noch immer da, aber es war besser als nichts. Sie streichelte seine Hand bis sie spürte das er eingeschlafen war und erst dann glitt sie selbst in den Schlaf. 

 

 


	35. 34.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Es ist nun mal nicht nur das Gute das wir teilen." sagte sie schließlich mit einer wegwerfenden Geste. "Aber das ist in einer Beziehung so. Es sind nicht nur die guten Zeiten, die man zusammen erlebt. Meist sind es die schlechten Zeiten die einen stärker machen."

**34.**

 

Im morgendlichen Dämmerlicht konnte sie Obi-Wan dabei zu sehen wie er aufstand und sich für den Tag bereit machte. Schließlich verschwand er in dem kleinen Waschraum.

 

Jeden Tag wuchsen sie wieder ein Stückchen näher zusammen. Es war ein gleichmäßiger Vorgang, vielleicht weil sie sich beide so nacheinander gesehnt hatten. Denn das wusste Padmé: Obi-Wan hatte trotz besseren Wissens gegen seine Gefühle gehandelt.

 

Sie hatten viele Gespräche darüber geführt. Über Sabé und was der Verlust für sie, für ihn bedeutete. Und schnell war ihr klar geworden das es nicht nur Sabé war um die er sich nicht gestattet hatte zu trauern. Es waren auch alle Jedi-Kinder die gewaltsam aus dem Leben gerissen wurden waren. Jedes dieser Kinder hatte an diesem Tag in Sabés Wiege gelegen. Sie alle waren noch einmal gestorben.

 

Obi-Wan hatte sich die Trauer nie wirklich zugestanden, denn sie waren zwar tot, aber sie waren letztendlich mit der Macht vereint und so stand es ihm doch nicht wirklich zu sie zu betrauern, oder? Schließlich waren sie nur übergegangen in eine andere, eine bessere Form des Seins.

 

 _Ja,_ _wenn man es so sieht,_ dachte Padmé bitter, _ist es kaum möglich die eigenen Gefühle, den eigenen Verlust zu erklären oder zuzulassen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man ein Jedi ist._

 

Sein Schmerz war so durchdringend in ihrer Verbindung gewesen als wäre es eben erst passiert. Als wären diese Verletzungen erst gestern geschehen und nicht bereits Jahre vergangen. Padmé hatte nie verstanden was er mit sich herumschleppte, hatte nie gewusst wie er damit fertig wurde. Jetzt verstand sie das er selbst nicht wusste wie.

 

Sie hatte ihn dann festgehalten, sein Gesicht an sich gepresst und ihm erlaubt zu weinen, doch es war schließlich Padmé selbst, die seine Tränen schluchzend für ihn geweint hatte. Um Sabé, die Jedi-Kinder, um Qui-Gon und auch um Anakin.

 

Padmé erinnerte sich an den Moment in dem er aufgesehen und erkannt hatte das dies  _ sein  _ Schmerz auf  _ ihren  _ Zügen war. Er erschien für einen Moment fassungslos, die Gefühle auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen machte es erst real und echt und es war ihm hoffentlich endlich möglich diese anzuerkennen. Wortlos hatte er dann ihr Gesicht geküsst und sie festgehalten. Es dauerte lange, aber sie spürte wie die Pein in ihrem Herzen weniger wurde, bis es nur noch eine Wunde in ihrem Innern war.

 

Schließlich waren sie erschöpft eingeschlafen.

 

In Folge dessen hatte er sich immer und immer wieder versucht zu entschuldigen, ob für sein Verhalten nach Sabés Tod, der Art ihres letzten Zusammenkommens oder das er ihr seinen Schmerz aufgebürdet hatte, wusste sie nicht, doch es war ihr einerlei. Es spielte keine Rolle.

 

"Es ist nun mal nicht nur das Gute das wir teilen." sagte sie schließlich mit einer wegwerfenden Geste. "Aber das ist in einer Beziehung so. Es sind nicht nur die guten Zeiten, die man zusammen erlebt. Meist sind es die schlechten Zeiten die einen stärker machen."

 

Padmé hatte ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze abgewischt, war auf ihn zu getreten und hatte seine klammen Hände ergriffen.

 

Die Zwillinge saßen am Esstisch und machten ihre Schulaufgaben, Garen und Cordé spielten am Boden mit Holzklötzen die sie versuchten aufzutürmen, nur um sie dann wieder umzuwerfen und von vorne zu beginnen.

 

Obi-Wan wollte mehr sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf mit Blick auf die Kinder. Lukes Augen flatterten verräterisch und Leia starrte seit einigen Minuten auf ein und die selbe Seite.

 

_ Wenn es noch etwas zu besprechen gibt,  _ sandte sie an ihn,  _ dann sollten wir das später tun.  _

 

Die Kinder hatten im letzten Jahr natürlich genauso, wenn nicht gar noch mehr gelitten. Sie hatten mehr von der Anspannung zwischen Padmé und Obi-Wan mitbekommen als beiden lieb war. Er nickte zustimmend.

 

Als er schließlich zu ihr kam stand er unschlüssig in der Tür, rieb sich den Nacken und sah sie nicht an. Einige Zeit lang wartete sie, während sie ihr Haar bürstete _.  _

_ Er würde schon reden _ , dachte sie halb besorgt, halb belustigt. Schließlich seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Ben..." Er sah überrascht auf, als verstünde er jetzt erst wie lange er bereits dort stand und versuchte einen Satz hervor zu bringen. Oder war es der Name? Wann hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal so genannt? "Was ist los?"

 

"Ich habe dein Training vernachlässigt." meinte er schließlich, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

 

"Oh ja." gab sie zu, doch es lag kein Vorwurf darin. "Das haben wir beide."

 

Sie legte die Bürste fort und drehte sich zu ihm. Selbst ohne danach zu suchen sah sie die Zeichen der Anspannung in seiner Haltung.

 

"Es wäre wohl eine gute Idee wieder anzufangen." Er klang nonchalant, wenn er Unsicherheit empfand überspielte er diese gut.

 

"Ja, das wäre es."

 

"Jetzt?"

 

"Hmm, warum nicht?"

 

Padmé flocht mit geübten Fingern ihr Haar zu einem lockeren Zopf und sah Obi-Wan dabei zu wie er die Tür schloss und sich auf dem Boden vor ihrem Bett nieder ließ. Sie folgte ihm unaufgefordert und ließ sich vor ihm in den Schneidersitz sinken.

 

Sie bemerkten wohl beide das sie weiter voneinander entfernt saßen als sonst und sie konnten einander für einen Moment nicht ansehen.

 

Er musste sie nicht auffordern die Augen zu schließen, noch immer kannte sie den Ablauf gut genug. Im ersten Augenblick war es seltsam ihm so gegenüber zu sitzen. Es gab so viele Dinge die unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen lagen und Padmé fragte sich plötzlich ob dies wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war?

 

Sie atmete tief ein und aus und beruhigte ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken. Obi-Wan war so still das sie ihn über ihr laut hämmerndes Herz nicht hörte. Nach einer ganzen Weile forderte er sie schließlich auf sich eine Tür vorzustellen. Sie sah die Tür in ihren Gedanken. Er bat sie sich vorzustellen das sie die Tür entriegelte, so dass er sie würde öffnen können. Kurz war sie verwundert, folgte dann aber auch dieser Aufforderung. Sie entriegelte die Tür.

 

"Ich werde die Tür jetzt öffnen." Die Tür schwang auf und ein unerklärlicher Wind erfasste sie. Es war nicht der Frühling auf Naboo den sie roch. Sie hörte Stimmen von weit weg und das Plätschern von Fontänen.

 

_'Tritt jetzt durch die Tür, Padmé.'_

 

Als sie auf die andere Seite trat wartete er auf sie, so wie jedes Mal zuvor. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es nicht Padawan Obi-Wans Gesicht das sie ansah, sondern Obi-Wan, so wie sie ihn eben noch vor sich sitzen gesehen hatte.

 

Etwas war anders an ihm, doch sie konnte nicht ganz genau sagen was es war. Sein Blick war aufmerksam, als er sie musterte. Es lag so etwas wie Wiedererkennen in seinem Blick. Etwas verunsichert sah Padmé an sich herab und stellte fest das sie nicht mehr die Kleidung einer Zofe trug. 

 

Stattdessen hatte sie ein schulterfreies Kleid mit hoher Taille an, das spielerischen um ihre Beine fiel. Die Ärmel waren weit und lose und kamen oberhalb ihrer Handgelenke wieder zusammen. Sie hatte nie solch ein Kleid besessen, aber es war im Stil ähnlich genug als das es eines der ihren hätte sein können.

 

Als sie sich umsah bemerkte sie das sie auch den Ort an dem sie waren nicht kannte.

 

_ 'Wo... Wo sind wir hier?'  _

 

Padmé sah sich mit geweiteten Augen um. Es war riesig, umwerfend und überwältigend. Sie standen auf einer Balustrade und übersahen einen riesigen Springbrunnen. Doch dies war nicht der einzige. So weit das Auge reichte, konnte Padmé Brunnen und Fontänen und Wasser erkennen. Es war wunderschön.

 

_ 'Im Raum der tausend Brunnen.'  _ Padmé riss die Augen davon los und sah Obi-Wan an und auch wenn sie seine Stimme nicht hörte und es nur ein Gedanke war... Es klang wehmütig. 

 

_'Es ist ein Teil des Jedi-Tempels gewesen. Ich bin oft zum meditieren hier her gekommen.'_

 

Padmés Blick schwenkte erneut über das Panorama das sich vor ihr erstreckte.

 

_ 'Das ist deine Erinnerung?'  _ Er nickte zustimmend, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. ' _ Deshalb siehst du anders aus. Deshalb sehe  _ ich  _ anders aus.'  _

 

Sie sah noch einmal verwundert an sich herab. ' _ Wie sehe ich denn aus?' _

 

Er führte sie wortlos hinüber zu einem kleinen Brunnen und sie warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein. Etwas enttäuscht stellte Padmé fest das sie genauso aussah wie heute morgen und den Tag davor und dann dachte sie sah sie aber auch aus wie mit fünfundzwanzig, mit achtzehn, mit fünfzehn. Padmé sah erstaunt auf, sein Blick war unergründlich.

 

Als sie wieder in den Brunnen sah, erblickte sie wieder die junge Königin, doch mit den Bewegungen des Wassers war es auch ihr jetziges Gesicht das sie anblickte.

 

_ ' _ _ Wie--? _ _ ' _

 

_ 'Ich sehe dich so wie du bist. Und wie du warst. Ma _ _ n _ _ chmal auch wie du sein wirst. Du bist all das und mehr.'  _

 

Padmé war einen Moment lang sprachlos und versuchte dieses Konzept zu verstehen. So wie sie ihn als den jungen Padawan sah, eine Möglichkeit dessen was niemals gewesen war, so sah er jede ihrer Facetten, in einem alterslosen Gesicht, das jedes Alter zeigte.

 

Was sagte das über ihn aus? Sie würde bei Zeiten darüber nachdenken müssen.

 

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr ein was anders an ihm war.

 

_'Du bist spiegelverkehrt!'_

 

Er lachte belustigt auf.

 

_'So sieht man sich meistens, Liebste. Auch du bist in deinem Palast spiegelverkehrt.'_

 

Padmé schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf und kehrte dann wieder zu der Balustrade zurück um über die Brunnen blicken zu können.

 

_'Gefällt es dir?'_

 

_ 'Es ist wunderschön, Obi-Wan.'  _

 

Wieder und wieder sah sie sich um. Dann entdeckte sie die ersten Gestalten. Die Kinder, die versuchten zu meditieren oder leise murmelnd am Ufer eines kleinen Sees saßen. Sie hörte ihre Stimmen und ihr Lachen. Einige waren gut erkennbar, während andere beinahe verwischt aussahen.

 

Am Fuße eines Baumes ruhte eine zierliche Gestalt. Ihr blondes Haar war offen und wehte im Wind. Sie trug ein schwarzes, elegantes Kleid, das weich um ihre Beine fiel. Ihr Gesicht war der Sonne zugewandt. Ihre kristallene Schönheit machte Padmé demütig.

Es war Satine, ihre Freundin und Mitstreiterin. Oder eher: Es war eine Version von ihr. Padmé erkannte ihre Züge, ihre Bewegungen und doch... Die Satine die sie gekannt hatte war anders. Diese hier war das Abbild einer Geliebten.

 

Padmé hatte gewusst das Obi-Wan und sie mehr verbunden hatte als bloße Freundschaft, auch wenn weder Satine noch er je ein Wort zu ihr darüber verloren hatten. Sie jetzt hier zu sehen, wie eine strahlende Sonne inmitten seiner Erinnerungen, weckte eine seltsame Beklemmung in Padmé. War  _ dies  _ das Gefühl das ihn beschlich wenn sie von Anakin redete, an ihn dachte, sich seiner erinnerte?

 

Sie sah etwas beschämt fort und wandte ihren Blick ab.

 

Es war ein sich wandelndes Bild, es veränderte sich mit jedem ihrer Blicke in etwas Neues und obwohl es so unbeständig war, hatte all das etwas sehr ruhiges, meditatives und traurig-schönes. Ohne wirklich zu wissen was sie tat trat sie neben Obi-Wan und nahm seine Hand.

 

Der Seitenblick den er ihr zuwarf zeigte ihr weshalb sie hier waren: Sie sollte nicht nur den Schmerz über den Verlust kennen lernen die mit seinen Erinnerungen einhergingen.

 

Padmés Auge wurde ohne ihr zu tun von etwas angezogen und sie folgte dem ohne es zu hinterfragen.

 

Am Fuße des Brunnens erkannte sie letztendlich eine ihr bekannte Figur. Es war Jahrzehnte her seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Seine große Gestalt war vornüber gebeugt und einer Kleineren zugewandt. Das lange graubraune Haar war unverkennbar und als er ihr sein starkes Profil zuwandte erkannte sie Meister Jinn.

 

Er beugte sich schließlich noch etwas vor und hob ein kleines Kind hoch, nicht älter als ein oder zwei Jahre, sie schaute über seine Schulter direkt hinauf zu Padmé. Als sie das kleine Gesicht erkannte schlug sie die Hände sprachlos vor den Mund. Es war eine Mischung der seltsamsten Gefühle die sie wie ein Blitzschlag durchfuhr. Sie spürte Unwillen, Wut und Trauer, doch dann waren da auch Freude und Euphorie. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.

 

Sie weinte und lachte gleichzeitig. Sabé sah so glücklich aus, ganz anders als das letzte Mal das Padmé sie gesehen hatte. Ihre letzte Erinnerung war von dem kleinen Leichnam auf einem Scheiterhaufen, der nach und nach verbrannte.

Ihre blonden Locken ringelten sich um ihren Kopf, ihr Mund war zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen und sie gluckste und gluckste. Padmé konnte nicht fortzuschaffen, aus Angst das die beiden verschwinden würden.

 

Ihr Herz zersprang fast vor Sehnsucht. Sie wollte hinab laufen und ihre Tochter in den Arm schließen, doch sie wusste sie würde keinen Weg hinab finden und selbst wenn sie sich entschließen sollte hinab zu springen würde sie die beiden doch niemals erreichen. Sie waren eine Erinnerung Obi-Wans. Wunderschön, ja, aber nur eine Illusion.

 

Er war plötzlich hinter ihr und legte seine Arme um sie. Sie musste ihn nicht ansehen um ihre eigenen Gefühle in seinen Augen gespiegelt zu sehen.

 

Padmé wusste nicht wie lange sie so dort standen, doch als sie ihn schließlich ansah und er ihren Blick erwiderte war sie sich so sicher wie niemals zuvor das sie ihn niemals würde verlassen können. Sie hielt seinen Blick und er den ihren. Weder sie noch er wollten sehen wie die beiden Gestalten am Fuße des Brunnens ins Nichts verschwanden. Alles was blieb waren die Augen des Anderen, das Band leuchtete mit einem hellen Strahlen zwischen ihnen auf. 

 

Als Padmé schließlich schluchzend ihre Augen öffnete kam er ihr bereits entgegen und hieß sie mit offenen Armen willkommen.

 

Er streichelte ihr Haar und murmelte beruhigende Worte.

 

Vielleicht würde es noch dauern bis sie den Schmerz ganz und gar bewältigt hatten, doch sie waren auf dem Weg dorthin.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Der Gedanke erneut schwanger zu sein, war ihr gar nicht gekommen. Wieso auch? Schließlich hatte sie sich ein Implantat einsetzen lassen, damit eben dies nicht mehr geschehen würde.

 

Doch als ihre Regel ausblieb, die Übelkeit einsetzte und sie jeden Tag gegen bleierne Müdigkeit ankämpfte wurde ihr die Wahrheit langsam bewusst.

 

Padmé war erneut schwanger.

 

Zuerst gestattete sie sich nicht sich zu freuen, unsicher ob es wirklich Anlass dazu gab. Sie war bereits achtunddreißig Jahre alt, lebte auf Tatooine, einem Planeten mit den widrigsten Umständen und wer wusste ob sie die Schwangerschaft wirklich austragen würde.

 

Sie wartete auf den richtigen Moment, bis schließlich Obi-Wan eines Abends vor dem zu Bett gehen verheißungsvoll über ihre Bauch strich und sagte: "Ich denke es wird Zeit dir einzugestehen das du schwanger bist."

 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

 

Es lag keinerlei Ablehnung in diesem Blick. Stattdessen wirkte er ruhig, beinahe gelassen. Padmé musterte ihn einige Zeit lang nachdenklich.

 

"Seit wann weißt du es?" wollte sie erstaunt wissen.

 

"Seit einer Woche etwa."

 

Unsicheres Schweigen. "Woher--?"

 

Er sah sie an mit einem Blick als wollte er sie fragen ob sie das ernst meinte.

 

"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

 

"Ich war mir nicht sicher was du davon halten würdest. Deshalb wollte ich warten bis es  _ sicher  _ ist." Sie seufzte. 

 

"Dein Bauch wölbt sich bereits, Padmé. Ich denke es ist sehr sicher." meinte er humorvoll mit Blick auf ihren leicht gerundeten Bauch.

 

"Ich bin keine junge Frau mehr und eine Schwangerschaft wird nicht unbedingt einfacher." Ihre Stimme hatten einen ungeduldigen Unterton.

 

"Du bist den Anforderungen einer Schwangerschaft mehr als gewachsen."

 

Sie seufzte und starrte für einen Augenblick an die Decke. "Ich bin fast vierzig, Obi-Wan."

 

"Ja, das bist du." bestätigte er in einem solch bewundernden Tonfall das Padmé ihn ansah. Sie fragte sich was er sah, wenn er sie anblickte.

Wenn sie an ihr Spiegelbild dachte das sie beim Zähne putzen gesehen hatte, dann sah sie als eitle Frau dieser Tage oftmals nur die Spuren der Zeit.

 

Zwar waren ihre Haare noch immer von einem dunklen Braun, doch einige silbrige Strähnen durchzogen die Partie die ihr Gesicht umrahmte. Wenn sie ihr Haar frisierte fiel es kaum auf. Obi-Wan nannte es 'apart', aber Padmé konnte sich damit nicht anfreunden.

 

Ihre Augenringe waren dieser Tage tiefer und sie hatte durch die morgendliche Übelkeit wieder abgenommen, was ihr Gesicht recht streng wirken ließ.

Grundsätzlich stellte sie mehr und mehr die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter fest. Manchmal sah sie ihre Augen aus ihren eigenen zu ihr blicken. Es war ein unheimliches Gefühl und gleichzeitig hatte es auch etwas Beruhigendes.

 

Ihr Gesicht war der Beweis das sie ein Teil von ihr war. So wie ihre Kinder ein Teil von ihr waren. Heimat war inzwischen nicht mehr nur ein Ort, das hatte sie gelernt. Es war vor allem der Mann der neben ihr im Bett ausgestreckt lag, auf den Ellenbogen gelehnt und sie aufmerksam ansah.

 

Padmé streckte ihre Hand aus um ihn zu berühren.

 

Inzwischen war er fast fünfzig. Manchmal vergaß sie das sie eine ganze Dekade trennte. Sie ließ ihre Augen über seine Züge gleiten und nahm mit einem Mal wahr wie viel mehr Falten er um die Augen bekommen hatte, wie viel Grau sein Haar und seinen Bart bereits zeichnete. Durch die Sonne Tatooines war seine Haut wettergegerbt und hielt eine leichte Bräune. 

 

Man sah ihm sein Alter an, stellte Padmé fest, doch sein Charisma, seine Weisheit und Güte nahmen Jahre von seinem Gesicht.

 

Und seine Augen...

 

_ Immer noch, _ dachte sie und verlor sich in seinem Lächeln, _ verschwimmt alles wenn er mich so ansieht.  _

 

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebste." flüsterte er leise und beugte sich über sie um ihre Stirn zu küssen, seine Lippen waren warm und trocken. Zufrieden schloss sie die Augen, als sie seinen vollen, männlichen Geruch wahrnahm. Padmé schloss die Augen und presste ihr Gesicht näher an seinen Hals, sog den bekannten Geruch tief ein.

 

Gerade wollte er sich von ihr entfernen, doch sie legte bestimmend die Hände um seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Sein Körper hielt in der Bewegung inne und folgte dann ihrem Willen. Er glitt noch etwas vor, bis sie wie zwei Puzzleteile zueinander passten und still nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen.

 

Sie spürte seinen Atem und seinen Herzschlag, doch sah nicht sein Gesicht. Er flüsterte ihren Namen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als wolle sie widersprechen. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Es war genug gesagt worden.

 

Padmé schloss die Augen und öffnete ihren unruhigen Geist. Jenseits ihres Bewusstseins konnte sie ihn erspüren, so wie sie die Seite seines Körpers gegen ihren Körper gepresst spüren konnte, fest und unnachgiebig.

 

Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Eines nach dem sie sich gesehnt hatte.

Hier zu sein, ihm nah zu sein und ihn zu spüren brachte etwas in ihr zum klingen. Für einen Moment konnte sie nur darin aufgehen, sich darin sonnen. Beide genossen sie ihre neu gewonne Einigkeit.

 

Sie war ihm nah und er ihr. Es war genug. Sie waren zusammen und es war genug.

 

Nur, wie es mit solche Dingen immer ist, ist es nur genug bis es das nicht mehr ist.

 

_ Eben  _ war es genug.  _ Eben  _ hatte sie nur all die Teile ihres Selbst gespürt die er erreichte, die sie mit ihm teilte, die ihn berührten. 

 

_ Jetzt  _ allerdings... Jetzt spürte sie die Leere und die Einsamkeit in sich. Jedes Jahr das sie nicht miteinander verbracht hatten, bevor sie sich begegnet waren, und auch danach. Jeden Moment in dem sie einen anderen geliebt hatte, in dem glauben das er der Einzige war. Jeden Tag des letzten Jahres in dem sie aus Angst aneinander vorbei gelebt hatten. 

 

Padmé wusste das diese Dinge, diese Teile ihres Selbst wichtig waren, das sie ihr Ich ausmachten und sie zu der Frau gemacht hatten, die sie war. Es war sinnlos Dinge zu bedauern die nicht mehr zu ändern waren, die sie niemals ändern würde, selbst wenn sie könnte. Doch gleichzeitig sagte ihr Körper etwas anderes und sie spürte das rhythmische Pochen in ihrem Unterleib, als wäre das die einzige Antwort die zählte.

 

Jetzt war selbst ihre Haut zu eng und eine Barriere zwischen ihnen. Jetzt war sie sich sowohl der Grenzen ihres körperlichen als auch ihres mentalen Seins bewusst.

 

Zitternd holte Padmé Luft um ihre Lungen und die Leere in ihrem Innern zu füllen. Ohne ihr zu tun presste sich ihr Körper noch fester an ihn, als wolle sie durch pure Kraft die Grenzen ihres Körpers überwinden. Sie rieb sich an ihn, so dass ihr Nachthemd rau gegen ihre Schenkel kratzte. Er schob den Stoff bedächtig über ihr Bein und aus dem Weg.

 

Als ihr klar wurde das der rasende Herzschlag in ihren Ohren, der seine war, bedeckte sein Mund bereits unnachgiebig den ihren. Seine Zunge glitt fordernd in ihren Mund und brachte Padmés Nerven dazu entlang ihres Körpers aufzuleuchten. Ihre Arme schlossen sich fester um ihn und sie zog ihn ohne Worte auf sich.

 

Obi-Wan schob sich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine. Sie stöhnte und griff blindlings nach ihm um ihre Finger in seinem Haar zu vergraben. Sein Gewicht auf ihrem Körper zu spüren, seinen Geruch zu riechen, sein Gesicht so nah zu sehen das alles verschwamm, bis auf seine klaren Augen, war seltsam erfüllend. Es war eine körperliche Manifestation des Konzepts den Anderen voll und ganz anzunehmen.

 

Padmé erwiderte seinen Kuss und ihre Zunge rieb sich langsam gegen die Seine. Sie vergaß für einen Moment alles um sich herum während ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten.

 

Durch die Lagen von Stoff die sie trennten, spürte sie wie seine Männlichkeit unnachgiebig gegen ihr Schambein drückte. Versuchsweise rollte Padmé ihre Hüften vor und zurück, sie brachen beide den Kuss ab um nach Luft zu schnappen.

 

Ihr Körper fühlte sich unnatürlich heiß an, im Halbdunkeln konnte sie erkennen das Obi-Wans Wangen gerötet und seine Lippen voll vom Küssen waren. Sein Augen funkelten. 

 

Der Druck seines Glieds auf ihre Mitte war beinahe zu viel für sie und doch nicht genug. Sein Körper über ihr war bekannt und ersehnt. Mit ihren Händen vergewisserte sie sich der Richtigkeit ihrer Erinnerungen an ihn, während sie ihn weiterhin ansah und er ihren Blick erwiderte.

 

Ihre Körper hielten nicht inne, es war zu schön einander zu berühren und berührt zu werden. Und dieser Blick... Es fühlte sich an als brenne ein starker nubischer Whiskey einen Weg durch ihr Innerstes, es tat  _ beinahe  _ weh, aber gleichzeitig war es  _ so gut.  _ Das Blut war ihr in die Wangen geschossen, ihre Hände waren feucht und ihr Herz hämmerte. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte Padmé nicht wegsehen können. 

 

Unmerklich beugte er sich über sie, kam näher und näher, bis sie die Wärme seiner Haut spürte, seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen, sie sich hätten küssen können, doch er berührte lediglich ihr Gesicht mit seinem. Sie schloss ihre Arme fest um ihn und grub ihre Finger in sein Hemd um ihn zu sich zu ziehen, doch er hielt grinsend den Abstand zwischen ihnen, als wollte er sehen wie sehr sie ihn tatsächlich begehrte.

 

Anstatt sie zu küssen fiel sein Mund auf ihr Kinn und er wandte sich langsam einen Pfad über die rechte Seite ihres Kiefers hinab über ihren Hals, ihre Schulter, ihr Schlüsselbein. Seine zarten Küsse brachten ihr bereits flammendes Innerstes zum schmelzen.

 

Ungeduldig ließ sie ihre Hände über ihn gleiten, streichelte seinen Nacken, schob ihre Finger soweit es ging unter den Saum seines Hemd um ihre Nägel sanft über die weich Haut dort kreisen zu lassen, was er mit einem wohlwollenden Murmeln, das wie ihr Namen klang, quittierte.

Als sie mit Erkunden seines Rückens und Oberkörpers abgeschlossen hatte stahlen sich ihre Hände langsam unter den Bund seiner Hose.

 

Zuerst ließ Padmé ihre Nägel über die empfindliche Haut seines Hinterns kratzen, was er mit einem plötzlichen Luft holen beantwortete und seine Hüften hart gegen sie vorwärts schob. Sie dachte daran seine Hose einfach aus dem Weg zu schieben um ihn endlich und endgültig in sich zu fühlen, doch sobald sie es gedacht hatte spürte sie sein verneinen.

 

Nein, er wollte sie nackt haben. Haut auf Haut. Er musste dieses mal so viel es nur ging von ihr spüren. Padmé errötete und leckte sich die trockenen Lippen.

 

Obi-Wan glitt behände vom Bett und entkleidete sich. Noch immer hatte er die definierten Muskeln eines Schwertkämpfers und sie sah ihm bewundernd dabei zu wie er sich auszog. Sie ließ ihre Augen langsam und hungrig über seinen Körper gleiten. Das Hemd wurde ungewöhnlich achtlos fallen gelassen und einen Augenblick später folgte seine Hose. 

 

Als er nun vor ihr kniete, ragte seine Erektion zwischen seinen Beinen auf. Sie streckte die Hand aus um ihn zu berühren, doch er bekam sie auf halbem Weg zu fassen und zog sie zu sich bis sie einander fast berührten. Dieses fast frustrierte Padmé ungemein und sie schnaubte missbilligend, was er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinnahm. Er begann sie zu entkleiden. Es war ebenso methodisch wie er sich selbst entkleidet hatte und erst als sie nackt unter ihm lag bemerkte sie seinen bewundernden Blick.

 

Nach drei Schwangerschaften hatte sich ihr Körper verändert. Sie war nicht länger die kindliche Frau mit der knabenhaften Figur. Padmés Hüften und Brüste waren ausladender und trotz dem allabendlichen Ölmassagen hatte die Haut ihres Bauchs die unmissverständlichen Spuren der Schwangerschaften davon getragen.

 

Als er sie jetzt küsste und seinen nackten Körper gegen ihren presste spürte sie seine unmissverständliche Lust und die Anspannung die damit einherging. Ihre eigene Ungeduld wuchs ins unermessliche. Endlich schob er sich in sie und berührte sie auf die Art die Liebenden vorbehalten war.

 

Den Rhythmus den er aufnahm war langsam und Padmé kam ihm willig bei jedem Stoß entgegen. Es gab keinen Grund zur Hektik und sie verloren sich beide in dem Gefühl einander nah zu sein. Es ging nicht um die Explosion des Höhepunktes, es war das Gefühl an sich das sie genossen. Die Einigkeit, die Nähe, einander auch auf körperlicher Ebene so nah zu sein, wie sie es bereits mental waren.

 

Als es Padmé schließlich doch übermannte war sie über die Intensität ihrer eigenen Gefühle erstaunt und kam mit einem lauten Aufschrei, den er mit seinem Mund auf ihrem erstickte. Er hielt sie während dessen fest an sich gepresst, seine Hüften hörten nicht auf vor und zurück zu wiegen. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sie wollte das er aufhörte oder weiter machte und krallte ihre Finger fest in seinen Rücken. Es fühlte sich an als würde es nie enden, sie ergab sich und ließ es geschehen. Als sie wieder zu sich kam küsste Obi-Wan sie immer noch zärtlich. Sie bemerkte mit einem Mal das er nach wie vor hart und pulsierend in ihr war.

 

Sie schob ihn von sich, der Moment in dem er aus ihr glitt war unangenehm. Er ließ er sich in die Kissen sinken. Seine Verwirrung verwandelte sich in Wonne, als sie sich wieder auf ihn setzte, niedersank und ihn erneut tief in sich aufnahm. Einen Moment hielt sie inne und genoss dieses Gefühl, dann nahm sie ihren Rhythmus auf. Seine Augen wurden glasig und er presste sich ihr entgegen. Ihm dabei zu zusehen wie er die Kontrolle verlor, seine Gefühle überhand nahmen und er alles vergaß brachte Padmé eine süße Befriedigung und sie genoss jede Minute davon.

 

Wieder und wieder ließ sie ihre Hüften auf und ab gleiten, presste ihre inneren Muskeln um ihn zusammen, bis er seine Hände in die Bettdecke grub und sich ihr entgegenstreckte. Sein Körper spannte sich ein letztes Mal an, bevor sein Höhepunkt ihn durchfuhr. Sie spürte die Hitze seines Samens tief in ihrem Schoß.

 

"Geliebte." Sie lächelte über seine atemlose Zärtlichkeit.

 

Er blinzelte nun etwas verschlafen, als sei er aus einem Traum erwacht, ließ sich nach vorne auf seine Brust sinken, presste einen Kuss auf sein Brustbein. Seine Arme schlossen sich warm um sie und hielten sie fest. Sie spürte wie er in ihr schrumpfte, der Samen lief ihr an den Schenkeln hinab, doch keiner von ihnen bewegte sich.

 

Natürlich würde die Ruhe nicht anhalten, das tat sie nie, doch  _ jetzt  _ war es genug. Padmé schloss die Augen und hörte seinem Herz zu, das einen gleichmäßigen Takt unter ihren Fingern schlug. Padmé dachte nicht an morgen oder an ihr Leben in zwei oder zehn Jahren. 

 

Sie war ganz im hier und jetzt, mit ihrer Hand die sich an sein Gesicht schmiegte. Seinem warmen Kuss, aus offenen Lippen in die Mitte ihrer Handfläche.

 

Denn auch das war Liebe: Einmal mehr die gleichen Gesten wiederholen und sie jedes Mal aufs Neue mit der selben Hingabe und Leidenschaft im Herzen ausführen. Einmal mehr die selben Gesten mit Rührung annehmen, als sei es das erste und das letzte Mal.

 

Obi-Wan gab und Padmé nahm dankend an.

 

Es war ein perfekter Moment der lebendigen Macht.

 

* * *

 

 

Padmès letzte Schwangerschaft war zwar körperlich beschwerlich, doch die Niederkunft an sich war nach der letzten anstrengenden Geburt relativ einfach. Sie war viel und lange umher gelaufen, nicht sicher wie sie sich setzen oder legen sollte, bis sie sich schließlich an Obi-Wan klammerte, ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen. Wehe um Wehe veratmend.

 

Vera war zwar auch diesmal dabei und hatte Padmé gut zugeredet, doch es war Ethne die Padmés kleinen Jungen in Empfang nahm.

 

Sie nannten ihn Benji. Er war ihr kleiner Nachzügler und sie liebte ihn sehr. Er war wie eine Erinnerung daran das auch aus den schlimmsten Zeiten etwas Wunderbares entstehen konnte. Wenn sie Obi-Wan mit dem kleinen Säugling sah wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst. was sie beinahe verloren hatten. Noch immer war der Verlust ihres Kindes eine schmerzende Wunde, doch Padmé wusste das die Zeit sie wenn schon nicht heilen, dann doch zumindest mildern würde. 

 

Wenn sie das Gefühl hatte einen Kloß im Hals und einen Stein im Magen liegen zu haben, dann schob sie das auf die aufgewühlten Gefühle nach der Geburt und nicht  a uf irgendwelche dunkle Vorahnungen. 

 

Nein, alles war gut. Sie waren sicher. Immer noch sicher.

 

Als Obi-Wan ihr das Kind in den Arm zum stillen legte, schlief sie schließlich erschöpft ein und vergaß.

 

 


	36. 35.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am ehesten sah man natürlich an den Kindern wie viel Zeit seit Padmés und Bens Ankunft auf Tatooine vergangen war. Die Kinder wurden älter, entwickelten eigene Persönlichkeiten, Vorlieben, Stärken und Schwächen.

 

**35.**

 

_ Die Zeit hielt nicht an.  _

 

_ Die Jahre vergingen fließend in ihrem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, angefüllt mit allem was ein Leben ausmachte. Inzwischen waren sie ein fester Teil der Feuchtfarmer Gemeinde geworden, doch trotzdem war Padmé nach wie vor 'Kenobis Geliebte', als sei sie nicht seit fast zehn Jahren seine Gefährtin und Mutter seiner Kinder.  _

 

_ Sie kommentierte dies nie. Nur wenn man sie nach ihrem Namen fragte stellte sie sich als 'Witwe Thule' vor. Der Namen ihrer Großmutter war nach wie vor die einzige Verbindung zu ihrer Familie.  _

 

_ Manchmal dachte Padmé noch über ihren Ehemann nach. Fragte sich ob sie sicher waren, ob es nicht langsam genug sei. Wenn sie Ben dann fragte bereute sie ihre Frage sogleich. Inzwischen war das ein sehr emotional geladenes Thema und es kam in diesem Fall eigentlich immer zum Streit.  _

 

_ Er setzte dann seine Jedi-Maske auf und schloss sie Dank seiner Schilde vollkommen aus, während sie ihn wütend anschrie und ihn meist recht grob aus ihrem Schlafzimmer verdammte.  _

 

_ Doch meist tat es ihr schon leid, wenn sie sich die Haare bürstete und das leere Bett sah, auf dem er sonst vor dem schlafen noch mit einem Kissen im Rücken saß und lass oder meditierte. Ihm nicht nahe zu sein, war fast genauso schmerzhaft wie der Streit selbst.  _

 

_ Doch er ließ sie immer gewähren, zog sich zurück und schlief auf der Couch.  _

 

_ Morgens war er dann meist bereits fort wenn sie aufstand und erst zum täglichen Training der Kinder zurück.  _

 

_ Die Kinder waren an solchen Tagen dann immer lustlos und zurückgezogen. Gerade die Älteren beobachteten die Interaktion ihrer Eltern dann mit Skepsis, als könnten sie nicht glauben wie kindisch sich die beiden verhielten.  _

 

_ Denn auch wenn Luke und Leia sich oftmals über ihre Eltern und deren offenkundige Liebe lustig machten, so sahen sie die beiden doch lieber so, als allein und betrübt.  _

 

_ Meist dauerte der Spuk aber nicht lange.  _

 

_ Manchmal, wenn sie ihn dann zurück kommen spürte, die Schilde nicht länger zwischen ihnen, kam sie ihm grüßend entgegen. Eine seltsame Scheu hielt sie dann zurück, wenn sie sich daran erinnerte was sie gesagt hatte, wie sie es gesagt hatte. Doch es hatte sie noch nie aufgehalten zu ihm zu gehen, ihre Hand sanft in die Mitte seiner Brust zu legen und ihn zu küssen.  _

 

_ An anderen Morgen, war er es der zu ihr kam. Er schlang dann die Arme von hinten um sie und verteilte einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf ihren Nacken, bis sie sich zu ihm drehte und sie einander auf halben Weg entgegen kamen. _

 

_ Ja, sie war nach wie vor glücklich mit ihm.  _

 

_ Manchmal erstaunte es Padmé das ihr Leben erst hatte enden müssen damit sie verstand was es darüber hinaus noch gab. Ihn gefunden zu haben in mitten der Ruinen der Republik war etwas das sie niemals erwartet hätte.  _

 

_ Sich ein Leben ohne ihn vorzustellen war inzwischen unmöglich.  _

 

_ Wie hätte ihr Leben ausgesehen wäre sie bei Anakin geblieben? Sie konnte es schlecht sagen. Doch sie wusste sie hätte in dieser anderen Welt Obi-Wan niemals als mehr als einen Freund gesehen, auch wenn der Samen bereits damals brach in ihrem Herzen gelegen hatte.  _

 

_ Sie war sich sicher das dies der Grund dafür war das sie ihn, in ihrer Geistwelt, nach wie vor als den jungen Padawan sah, der die resolute Fünfzehnjährige zum erröten gebracht hatte. Nicht nur aufgrund seines guten Aussehens sondern auch wegen seiner überheblichen Art.  _

 

_ Hier war der Anfang gelegt worden und Padmé hatte es nie bemerkt.  _

 

_ Mehr als einmal hatten sie bei ihrem Training den eigentlich Grund vergessen und sich in dieser seltsam anmutenden Mischung aus Damals und Jetzt ablenken lassen.  _

 

_ Aber trotzdem war Padmé sehr schnell sehr gut daran geworden ihre Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Gedanken abzuschirmen. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis Obi-Wan das erste Mal versucht hatte ihre Schilde zu durchdringen.  _

 

_ Wie in jedem Training, ging es auch hier um lernen und stärker werden. Wie auch beim körperlichen Sparring oder im Duell konnte es manchmal zu blauen Flecken und Blessuren kommen. Manchmal trug Padmé dann einige Tage ein unangenehmes Gefühl mit sich herum, hatte einige Stunden Kopfschmerzen oder ihr war schwindelig. Doch sie spürte wie sie stärker wurde.  _

 

_ Mit den Jahren wurde es immer schwerer für Obi-Wan sie zu überraschen und in den Erinnerungs-Palast einzudringen.  _

 

_ Bis er es nicht mehr schaffte. Zumindest nicht ohne Gewalt.  _

 

_ Er war sehr stolz auf sie an diesem Tag.  _

 

_ Trotzdem hörten sie nie auf mit dem Training. Inzwischen fing er manchmal ohne Vorwarnung an sie anzugreifen, was sie dann mit einem wissenden Lächeln quittierte und ihre Schilde noch ein wenig enger schloss.  _

 

Theed ist nicht einnehmbar, _ sagte sie gerne.  _

 

_ Am ehesten sah man natürlich an den Kindern wie viel Zeit seit Padmés und Bens Ankunft auf Tatooine vergangen war. Die Kinder wurden älter, entwickelten eigene Persönlichkeiten, Vorlieben, Stärken und Schwächen.  _

 

_ Mit fünfzehn war Luke ein Träumer, der den Kopf in den Wolken trug und in seinen Gedanken Raumschiffe flog.  _

Die Macht ist stark in ihm _ , bemerkte Ben manchmal sorgenvoll und dann sah Padmé die Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen Brauen erscheinen. Noch immer hatte er Bedenken das er nicht alles tat um Luke zu einem guten Jedi auszubilden. _

 

_ Das waren die Tage an denen er besonders streng mit Luke war. Ihn zurechtwies und ihn daran erinnerte was ein Jedi tat und wie er es tat. Manchmal berührte sie dann beschwichtigend Bens Arm um ihn daran zu erinnern das dies nicht Anakin war. Das seine Strenge weder bei Anakin noch bei Luke das richtige Mittel waren.  _

 

Versuch ihm mehr zuzuhören,  _ erinnerte sie ihn dann.  _

 

_ Luke hatte das blonde Haar seines Vaters geerbt und die gleichen strahlenden blauen Augen. Manchmal sah er Anakin so ähnlich, das Padmé sich fragte wie sie es ertragen konnte ihn Tag für Tag zu sehen ohne sich zu grämen. Vielleicht lag es daran das er vom Wesen her so anders war.  _

 

_ Ben hatte ihr oft genug gesagt das Luke in vielen Dingen nach ihr kam. Er meinte Luke hätte ihre einen Teil ihrer Ausgeglichenheit bekommen, während Leia Anakins Temperament teilte.  _

 

_ Ja, Leia war hitzköpfig, temperamentvoll und manchmal unausstehlich. Doch sie war auch ausgeglichen, leidenschaftlich und charmant. Mit ihrem hellbraunen Haar und den braunen Augen war sie Padmé ähnlich, aber sie hatte offensichtlich ebenso viel von ihrem Vater. Ihr verschmitztes Lächeln war jedenfalls ganz klar das von Anakin.  _

 

_ Sie würde immer Bens Prinzessin bleiben. Und auch wenn er sie nach außen hin nicht vorzog, so wusste Padmé doch das Leia immer einen speziellen Platz in seinem Herzen innehaben würde.  _

_ Wenn sie Leia ihrerseits mit ihrem Vater sah wunderte sie sich schon manchmal wie ein Mann jemals mit ihm konkurrieren und als Sieger hervorkommen würde.  _

 

_ Leia war zwar nicht so stark in der Macht, doch sie war eine gute Kämpferin. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze vollzog sie die anspruchsvollsten Übungen. Doch inzwischen glaubte Padmé das sie dies mehr zugunsten Bens tat als aus eigenem Antrieb. Um so älter sie wurde, um so mehr verschob sich ihr Fokus.  _

 

_ Sie fragte ihre Mutter oft aus bezüglich Politik. Sie war interessiert am Tagesgeschehen und am großen Ganzen. Padmé sah lächelnd ihr eigenes Feuer in ihrer Tochter reflektiert. Ihr Dinge über Politik und Staatswesen zu erklären brachte sie näher zusammen was Padmé insgeheim freute. Ein Thema zu haben, das nur sie verband, war für Padmé sehr zufriedenstellend, zumal Ben dieses Gebiet als größtenteils langweilig erachtete. Noch immer maulte er über die Politiker, auch wenn es inzwischen einen eher augenzwinkernden Charakter hatte.  _

 

_ Dann war da der ernste Garen, inzwischen zwölf Jahre alt, der seinen Geschwistern immer nacheiferte. Immer bestrebt darin genauso gut zu sein und besser. Vielleicht spürte er das Ben ein größeres Augenmerk auf Luke legte? Padmé konnte es schlecht sagen, doch sie merkte sehr wohl das um so älter er wurde auch die Frustration und Eifersucht darüber wuchs.  _

 

_ Von all ihren Kindern sah Garen Ben am ähnlichsten, auch wenn seine Haare etwas dunkler waren und seine Augen einen mehr grünlichen Schimmer hielten. Doch er hatte die gleichen Grübchen, die er jedoch wie sein Vater, viel zu selten zeigte.  _

 

_ Die zehnjährige Cordé hatte nie Interesse am Training gezeigt und so wie es aussah war sie auch nicht Macht-Sensitiv. Sie hatte bis zu einem gewissen Alter mitgespielt, bis sie verstand das es Disziplin und Arbeit erforderte und inzwischen spielte sie einfach lieber mit ihren Puppen.  _

 

_ Es waren einige Diskussionen zu dem Thema geführt worden, in denen Ben die Meinung vertreten hatte das sie lernen  _ musste  _ sich zu verteidigen, doch Padmé wollte das Mädchen auch nicht zu etwas zwingen das nicht in ihrem Wesen lag.  _

 

_ In ihrer süßen Art erinnerte sie Padmé an ihre Schwester Sola.  _

 

_ Mit ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren und den braunen Augen war ganz klar eine Naberrie.  _

 

_ Der sechsjährige Benji war aufgeweckt und trieb gern Unsinn. Laut Ben war er sehr wohl Macht-Sensitiv, aber eher am unteren Ende der Skala. Er raufte gern, lachte viel und war etwas ungeschickt mit dem Stock.  _

 

_ Er hatte Padmés braune Haare und Augen und einen Schwung Sommersprossen über Nase und Wangen verteilt. _

 

_ So wie ihre Kinder wuchsen, so wuchs ebenfalls der Schatten des Imperiums. Ein Schatten der jedes Jahr dunkler und schwärzer wurde, während die Straßen von Mos Eisley und Espa mit immer mehr weißen Helmen angefüllt waren. _

 

_ Gerüchte eines dunklen Lords wurden von Ohr zu Ohr getragen. Einer Maschine, die einst ein Mann gewesen sei, der kein Gesicht hatte und stattdessen eine schwarze Maske trug. Es schauderte Padmé bei dem Gedanken an ihn.  _

 

_ In dieser Zeit ihres Lebens, wurden Luke und Leia zu rebellischen Teenagern, die mehr wollten, sich nach mehr sehnten. Die raus in das Universum gehen wollten um etwas zu sehen, zu lernen, etwas zu verändern.  _

 

_ Die beiden wollten Tatooine verlassen um eine Universität auf einem anderen Planeten besuchen zu können.  _

 

_ Ben verbrachte einige schlaflose Nächte aufgrund dessen. Aber Padmé wusste das sie beide auch selbst daran Schuld waren. Sie hatten ihnen zu viel erzählt, sie zu viel wissen lassen von dem wie es mal gewesen war, ihnen den Hunger nach Informationen, nach Geschichte mitgegeben.  _

 

_ Und gerade er, mit seinen Jedi-Geschichten, den Erzählungen des Ordens und dessen gefallenen Rittern, hatte seinen Kindern immer wieder gezeigt das es mehr gab als  _ das _. _

 

_ Es war keine Unzufriedenheit die er hervorgebracht hatte, eher eine Art Leidenschaft für etwas für das sie beide noch keinen Namen hatten. Eine bessere Welt, eine gute Sache: die Freiheit.  _

 

Erstmal _ , hatte Ben gesagt und die Finger ineinander verschränkt,  _ werden sie noch hier bleiben. 

 

_ Doch Padmé dachte so bei sich: Wie sollten sie dem nicht nachgeben? Wie konnten sie dieses Feuer nicht nähren?  _

 

Die Zeit wird es zeigen, _ sagte Padmé.  _

 

Die Macht wird uns einen Weg weisen, _ meinte Obi-Wan seinerseits.  _

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vera starb im siebzehnten Jahre von Padmés Aufenthalt auf Tatooine. 

 

Inzwischen war sie fünfundsiebzig Jahre alt und hatte sich nach einer Lungenentzündung im Winter nie wirklich erholt. Sie war drastisch gealtert. Seit dem besuchte Padmé sie mindestens einmal die Woche. Vera sagte ihr sie müsse nicht ständig kommen, doch Padmé fühlte sich ihr verpflichtet. Vielleicht weil sie ihre Kinder auf die Welt gebracht hatte? Vielleicht. 

 

Wenn sie kam stand dampfender Tee auf dem Tisch. Flimsiplast stapelte sich auf dem Tisch vor ihr. Padmé würde ihr helfen die Briefe zu ordnen und zu beantworten. 

 

Oft fragte sie ob ein Brief von Karlie dabei wäre, jedes Mal sah Padmé nach und jedes mal musste sie verneinen. 

 

Sie saßen oftmals lediglich zusammen, manchmal schweigend, manchmal diskutierend. Es kam selten vor das die Besuche einfach waren. 

 

Man schickte nach ihnen, damit sie sich verabschieden konnten. Luke, Leia, Garen und Cordé standen an ihrem Bett, in dem sie wie eine Königin über ihr Gefolge thronte. Benji, gerade sieben Jahre alt geworden, stand dicht neben seiner Mutter. Er kannte nur eine kränkliche Vera die von ihrem Stuhl aus die Leute herum scheuchte. 

 

Vera tätschelte die Köpfe und Hände ihrer Kinder und erzählte ihnen wie sie auf die Welt gekommen waren, dann schickte sie sie raus. Zum spielen. 

 

Padmé blieb allein zurück. 

 

"Es sind gute Kinder." sagte Vera schließlich, zufrieden, als hätte sie sie selbst zur Welt gebracht.

 

"Ja, das sind sie." Padmé setzte sich neben Vera auf das Bett und ergriff ihre Hand. die Haut war dünn wie Pergament. 

 

"Ist Karlie gekommen?" fragte sie auf einmal und sah sich um als erwarte sie ihre Nichte würde sich lediglich im Schrank verstecken um sie im letzten Moment zu überraschen. Padmé wusste das würde Vera gefallen. Ihre Augen funkelten. 

 

Padmé seufzte und tätschelte ihre Hand. 

 

"Nein, Vera." Dabei beließ sie es wie immer dieser Tage. 

 

Veras Atem hatte sich verändert. Sie war längst nicht mehr so entspannt und bereit wie noch vor einigen Stunden.

 

Die Züge ihres Gesichts waren eingefallen, die Augen lagen tief. Sie wirkte schwach und klein, wie sie da so in ihrem Bett lag. Es war das erste Mal das Padmé das über sie dachte. 

 

"Ich wusste von Anfang an wer du bist." Sie sah durch das winzige Fenster zu ihrer Seite. Ihr Blick war in die Vergangenheit gerichtet. 

 

Padmé sah sie erschrocken an. Die ältere Frau lachte ein krächzendes Lachen. 

 

"Nicht alle auf Tatooine sind kleinsichtige Bauern. Mein Vater hat mir beigebracht jeden morgen beim Kaff das Holo-Net zu konsultieren. Es gibt selbst in Coruscant nur wenige Frauen die deiner ebenbürtig sind, Padmé." 

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. 

 

"Keine Sorge. Ich werde euer Geheimnis mit mir ins Grab nehmen." Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. "Leider wird das Recht bald sein..." Sie schloss die Augen. 

 

"Ich glaube wärst du auf einer der Kern-Welten geboren, hättest du eine große Frau werden können, Vera. Du hattest so viel Potential..." 

 

Vera gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. "Padmé, ich  _ bin _ eine große Frau hier auf Tatooine. Morgen um diese Zeit werde ich tot sein, aber man wird sich an mich erinnern. Nicht immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, nicht immer mit Freude im Herzen. Doch die Menschen hier auf Tatooine wissen das ich eine gute und faire Frau war. Ich habe mehr Kinder auf die Welt geholt in den letzten Jahrzehnten als die meisten Emdees. 

Jeder kennt mich hier. Selbst die Hutts. Die meisten belächeln meine schrullige Art oder reden über meine seltsamen Angewohnheiten. 

Doch wenn nur der ein oder andere hin und wieder an mich denkt und sagt  _ erinnert du dich an Vera? _ dann bin ich zufrieden. Ist das nicht Unsterblichkeit? Das Menschen, lange Zeit nach deinem Tod, an dich gedenken?"

 

Padmé senkte etwas beschämt den Kopf. 

 

"Du hast recht. Es sollte nicht so klingen als würde ich nicht verstehen was du für die Feuchtfarmer-Gemeinde bedeutest. Wahrscheinlich kann ich nur nicht verstehen wie du dieses Leben wählen konntest, wo dir doch viel mehr offen stand als das."

 

"Nicht alle kommen nach Tatooine und verstecken sich hier. Es gibt tatsächlich Menschen wie mich, die diesen Wüstenplaneten lieben. Ja, ich liebe Tatooine. Es ist meine Heimat. Ich bereue mein Leben nicht. Die Jahre die ich nicht hier verbracht habe, die mein Vater mich für meine Ausbildung fort geschickt hat, waren die Schlimmsten. 

 

"Ich erinnere mich daran als sei es gestern gewesen... Wie ich nach Hause kehrte. Aus dem Hyperspace zu kommen und die weißen Sterne aufflackern zu sehen und dann diesen Planeten zu entdecken. Das erste Mal wieder den Sand unter meinen Füßen zu spüren, die Zwillingssonnen am Himmel zu sehen. Die Heimat wieder zu sehen ist ein Gefühl wie kein anderes. Damals habe ich mir geschworen niemals wieder fort zu gehen. 

 

"Ich suchte mir den hübschesten Feuchtfarmer aus und wurde seine Frau. Und ich bekam viele Babies." Sie versuchte ihr altes Lachen, doch scheiterte und es endete mit einem Hustenanfall. 

 

"Meine Heimat hat mich so stark gemacht, Padmé. Ich bin die Frau die ich bin, weil ich hier aufgewachsen bin. Morgen werden die Feuchtfarmer sich meiner erinnern. Das ist auch ein Unsterblichkeit, meinst du nicht?" Vera sah sie mit trüben Augen an. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. 

 

"Doch jetzt... Genug davon... Sag meinen Kindern sie sollen rein kommen. Und meine gute Freundin, Ethel Hendriksen soll auch kommen. Sie soll meine Hand halten wenn ich gehe." Sie presste Padmés Finger, bevor sie losließ und erschöpft die Augen schloss. 

 

Padmé erhob sich und ging in den Wohnraum zu Veras Kindern und sagte ihnen das ihre Mutter auf sie warten würde. 

Doch als sie das Schlafzimmer betraten, war Vera bereits tot. 

 

Padmé stand In der Tür und sah wie alle ihre Kinder in den Raum drängten und sich um das Bett stellten. Es war der traurigste Anblick den sie seit langem gesehen hatte. Ethel schloss mit niedergeschlagenen Augen die Tür. 

 

Am Abend saßen Obi-Wan und Padmé an ihrem Küchentisch, eine Weinflasche zwischen sich und zwei halbleere Gläser daneben. Sie hatten auf Vera angestoßen. 

 

Letztendlich sagte Padmé mit schwacher Stimme: "Erinnerst du dich an das erste Mal das wir Vera getroffen haben?" 

 

Sie lachten über die Anekdote und tauschten danach noch viele andere aus. Obi-Wan erzählte ihr davon wie er Vera beiseite genommen hatte um ihr zu sagen das sie Padmé wegen dem Vater der Kinder in Ruhe lassen sollten. Padmé konnte nicht anders, mal lachte sie, mal weinte sie. 

 

Für einen Abend länger war Vera bei ihnen.


	37. 36.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es gab diese Momente in der Erziehung ihrer Kinder, in denen er plötzlich ein ganz anderer Mann wurde. Dann war er plötzlich ernst und distanziert von ihnen und stattdessen ein Lehrer und Mentor, jemand der ihnen Fehler aufzeigte und ihnen sagte wie sie es besser machen konnten. Padmé kannte diesen Mann, aber für ihre Kinder war er nach wie vor ein Fremder.

 

**36.**

 

„Cordé hat mein Haarband und gibt es nicht zurück!“ Kam es laut aus dem Nebenraum und es war klar, das dieser Ausruf an Padmé gerichtet war.

 

Sie ignorierte die beiden Mädchen im Nebenraum noch etwas länger und konzentrierte sich auf den Teig den sie gerade knetete.

 

„Sie hat es mir versprochen!“ 

 

„Hab ich nicht!“

 

„Hast du wohl!“ kreischte Cordé und Padmé konnte sich vorstellen wie sie einander durch den Wohnraum jagten und Leia gelegentlich versuchte nach dem Band zu greifen.

 

„Gib es mir wieder, du kleiner diebischer Java!“

 

Padmé verdrehte die Augen. Wie oft hatte sie Leia gesagt sie solle nicht solche Sachen sagen?

 

„Mom! Leia hat mich einen Java genannt!“ Padmé seufzte und wischte den Teig von ihren Händen.

 

„Aber nur weil sie mein Haarband hat!“

 

„Sie hat es mir versprochen, Mom!“

 

„Könntet ihr beiden vielleicht ein bisschen leiser sein?“ fiel Luke nun ein, der mit seinem jüngerem Bruder am Esstisch saß. „Ich versuche Garen gerade diese Mathe Aufgabe zu erklären und man kann sich nicht konzentrieren wenn ihr so rum kreischt.“

 

„Dann geht in dein Zimmer, Wormie!“ rief Leia aus dem Nebenraum.

 

„Aber der Esstisch ist größer als der in meinem Zimmer, Euer Hoheit.“ schnappte Luke zurück.

 

Padmé legte ein Tuch über die Schüssel mit dem Teig, wischte über die Arbeitsplatte, schaute in den Ofen ob das Essen bereits fertig war, bevor sie etwas Wasser in einen Behälter goss, mit einem Brotkorb, Tellern und Bestecken auf ein Tablett stellte und sich dann schließlich den Wohnraum betrat um sich um die Mädchen zu kümmern.

 

Beide Mädchen diskutierten nach wie vor laut über die Besitzansprüche des Haarbandes. Luke sah in Richtung Padmé.

 

„Leia. Cordé. Es reicht.“ die beiden hörten auf und das Band flatterte zu Boden. Es war für einen Moment leise. Sie konnten von draußen Bens Stimme hören, wie er etwas zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn sagte.

 

Padmé schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und sah die beiden streng an. Beide sahen zu Boden. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie den Disput geklärt hatte. Keiner der beiden Parteien schien zufrieden zu sein als das Band in der Schürze ihrer Mutter verschwand.

 

Sie trug den Mädchen auf den Tisch zu decken, was sie grummelnd erledigten. Damit ging sie zurück in die Küche und dann in den Hof, wo Ben an seinem Flitzer herumwerkelte, der mal wieder den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Was nichts neues war, schließlich war der Flitzer fast so alt wie die Zwillinge. Luke sagte Ben immer wieder das er den Schrotthaufen verkaufen und sich einen neuen zulegen sollte und obwohl er seinem Sohn zustimmte, tat er es doch nie.

 

Gerade stand er über den Motor gebeugt da und blickte das Innere des Flitzer aufmerksam an. Sein Haar fiel ihm wirr in die Stirn und seine Brauen waren nachdenklich zusammengezogen, während seine Augen hin und her wanderten um das Problem zu finden. Er murmelte etwas das sie nicht verstand.

 

„Soll ich ihn noch mal anspringen lassen, Dad?“ fragte Benji der gerade mit vollen Armen aus der Werkstatt kam.

 

„Nein, nein.“ Ben wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. „Gib mir mal den Druckregulator.“

 

Benji gab seinem Vater das gewünschte Werkzeug, blickte ebenfalls konzentriert nieder auf den Motor und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.

 

Ben setzte den Regulator an, startete die Energiezufuhr, bevor es einen Kurzschluss gab und ihnen eine dunkle schwarze Rauchwolke entgegen schoss.

 

„Ich sage doch er sollte dieses Ding verkaufen.“ meinte Luke gerade und trat neben seine Mutter.

 

„Das hab ich gehört.“ Ben hustete und fächelte den Rauch hinfort. Luke zuckte mit den Schultern. Schließlich ging er hinüber, sah hinab auf den Motor, schraubte an irgend etwas rum, überprüfte die Verbindung irgendwelcher Kabel, schloss eines davon an einem anderem Anschluss an, bevor er Benji darum bat noch mal zu starten. Ratternd sprang der alte Motor an.

 

Luke grinste.

 

„Gut gemacht, Luke.“ Ben klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Luke strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Dann warf er seinem Bruder einen selbstzufriedenen Blick zu.

 

„Allerdings steht Arroganz niemandem.“ Lukes Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und Padmé war beinahe schmerzhaft an Anakin erinnert. Manchmal hatte sie Angst davor was es bedeutete das Ben Luke, und zu gewissen Teilen auch Garen, wie Padawane behandelte. Das er Luke, aber auch ihre anderen Kinder, versuchte all die Werte beizubringen die man ihm als Jedi beigebracht hatte.

 

Es gab diese Momente in der Erziehung ihrer Kinder, in denen er plötzlich ein ganz anderer Mann wurde. Dann war er plötzlich ernst und distanziert von ihnen und stattdessen ein Lehrer und Mentor, jemand der ihnen Fehler aufzeigte und ihnen sagte wie sie es besser machen konnten.

 

Padmé kannte diesen Mann, aber für ihre Kinder war er nach wie vor ein Fremder, jemand vor dem sie sich in Acht nahmen, da seine strengen Blicke und seine Missbilligung viel schwerer zu ertragen war, als das Schimpfen ihrer Mutter.

 

Sie wusste das er, trotz allem was er sagte, immer noch Obi-Wan Kenobi war, der Jedi Meister, und nicht nur Ben, ihr geliebter Gefährte.

 

Wie musste es für ihn sein das seine Kinder nichts vom Orden der Jedi wussten außer dem was er ihnen erzählte und versuchte zu lehren? Das es immer einen Teil gab den er vor seiner Familie verbarg, weil es zu sehr weh tat es zu teilen.

 

Es war schmerzhaft zuzusehen wie er mit sich selbst kämpfte und versuchte beides zu sein: Mann und Jedi. Oftmals musste sie beobachten, wie er feststellte, das es hier keinen Platz für den Jedi Meister gab.

 

In diesem Moment sah Ben auf, als wüsste er was sie dachte und zu einem Gewissen grad entsprach das vielleicht auch der Tatsache. Sie spürte ein Zwicken in ihren Schilden, wo sie locker gelassen hatte, sie unterdrückte einen überraschten Aufschrei, was er mit einem kleinen Lächeln und einer hoch gezogenen Braue bemerkte.

 

Beim Essen sprachen sie über die diesjährigen Bantha Eve Festivitäten, doch im Gegensatz zu den Jahren davor war die Freude über das anstehende Fest nicht ganz so groß. Oh ja, man redete darüber und die Zwillinge planten die Feierlichkeiten aufzusuchen, doch es schien so als wären sie nicht ganz bei der Sache.

 

Immer und immer wieder in den letzten Monaten war das Gespräch darauf gekommen das die Zwillinge sich wünschten eine Akademie jenseits von Tatooine zu besuchen.

 

Wie jedes ihrer Kinder, hatte Padmé die Zwillinge zuhause unterrichtet. Nachdem sie das erste Mal die Akademie angesprochen hatten, hatte Padmé sich die Anforderungen einiger ihrer Wunscheinrichtungen angesehen und erkannt das beide eine Prüfung bestehen würden.

 

Sie ließ sich das Material zuschicken welches in einer Prüfung abgefragt werden könnte und begann die beiden vorzubereiten.

 

Die Zwillinge waren bereit Tatooine zu verlassen. Padmé hätte es zwar nie gedacht, aber offensichtlich war es nicht sie, die ihre Kinder nicht los lassen konnte. Ben tat sich sehr schwer mit dieser Entscheidung.

 

"Gehen wir dieses Jahr alle zusammen oder bleibst du zuhause, Mom?" fragte Garen sie gerade.

 

Padmé musste nicht lange überlegen.

 

"Wir gehen alles zusammen." Die Kinder waren allesamt zufrieden. Die Aussicht auf Süßigkeiten, ihre Freunde treffen und das Pod-Rennen stimmten sie fröhlich.

 

Ben warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. In all den Jahren die sie hier lebten hatte Padmé den Feierlichkeiten höchstens zwei oder drei Mal beigewohnt. Zu viele Erinnerungen an Anakin... Doch dieses Jahr hatte sie das Gefühl das es das letzte Mal sein würde das sie alle zusammen gehen konnten.

 

"An was denkst du?" fragte Ben später, als sie zusammen in der aufsteigenden Kühle des Innenhofes saßen. Er hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen, sein alter Mantel lag über ihnen.

 

"Die Zukunft." sagte sie ernst. "Die Zwillinge werden nicht ewig hier bleiben. Und du weißt so gut wie ich, sobald Garen kann wird er ihnen folgen." Er gab ein undeutbares Geräusch von sich.

 

Sie wandte sich ihm zu. "Unsere Kinder sind fast erwachsen."

 

"Ja, _fast_." gab er zögernd zu. "Aber das heißt nicht das sie bereit sind--"

 

"Um was geht es hier eigentlich? Um deine Fehler an Anakin oder machst du dir wirklich Gedanken das Luke und Leia es da draußen nicht schaffen würden?" Sie hatte ihre Stimme nicht gehoben, das musste sie nicht.

 

Er wandte sich nicht ab, aber sie spürte den Stich auch ohne seine Züge zu sehen.

 

"Manchmal denke ich es wäre einfacher ihnen lediglich aus der Ferne beim aufwachsen zuzusehen."

 

"Aber würde das nicht ebenso weh tun?"

 

"Vielleicht, doch es wären nicht meine Fehler." sagte er leise, wehmütig.

 

"Mir war nicht bewusst das du dich davor fürchtest Fehler zu machen." Bei diesen Worten wandte sie sich ihm zu und musterte sein ernstes Gesicht.

 

"Nicht davor Fehler zu machen, nur meine Alten zu wiederholen."

 

"Du tust so als hättest du nicht aus deinen Fehlern gelernt." Selbst in ihren Ohren klang sie verärgert. "Du hast die Kinder in dein Herz gelassen. Du hast _mich_ in dein Herz gelassen. Das ist alles was Anakin je von dir wollte."

 

Sie sah wie es in ihm arbeitete. Wie die Worte, die sie nicht das erste Mal ausgesprochen hatte, ihn berührten, doch nicht erreichten. Sie fuhr fort:

"Du bist ein guter Jedi. Auch dadurch das du gelernt hast ein Mann zu sein, ein Vater. Ich glaube... Ich glaube Anakin, so wie wir ihn gekannt haben, wäre glücklich darüber das du seinen Kindern ein Vater bist."

 

"Du bist weit zuversichtlicher als ich, Liebste." Die Augen hatte er niedergeschlagen, erst als er fortfuhr und er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, sah er auf. "Lass uns nach Bantha Eve noch einmal über die Akademie reden."

 

"Oh, meinst du die Feierlichkeiten besänftigen dich?" fragte sie schmunzelnd und er schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Nein, so weit würde ich nicht gehen. Aber sollte es so wie letztes Jahr werden, dann werde ich danach vielleicht froh sein die Beiden los zu sein."

 

Padmé lachte auf als sie sich an letztes Jahr erinnerte: Die Zwillinge hatten das erste Mal Alkohol getrunken und Luke hatte über die Stränge geschlagen. Er hatte sich mit allen möglichen Leuten angelegt und sich geprügelt, bis Leia irgendwann Ben dazu geholt hatte, der Luke dann schließlich wieder nach Hause gebracht hatte um seinen Rausch auszuschlafen.

 

Nicht bevor er sich nicht während der Fahrt in dem alten Flitzer auf Ben übergeben hatte. Padmé hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so wütend gesehen. Ben hatte Luke das Gefährt am nächsten Tag, verkatert und schlecht gelaunt, so lange Schrubben lassen bis alles glänzte.

 

"Nun gut, dann lass uns danach noch einmal darüber sprechen. Bis Anmeldeschluss ist sowieso noch etwas Zeit." Ben horchte auf.

 

"Woher genau weißt du wann Anmeldeschluss ist, Padmé?" fragte Ben skeptisch, sie errötete. Natürlich hatte er sie durchschaut. Sie kannten sich zu lange und zu gut um sich etwas vorzumachen.

 

"Sagen wir... Ich habe mich erkundigt." Sie lächelte schelmisch.

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und half ihr auf. "Komm, wir sollten rein gehen, es wird langsam kalt."

 

Sie gingen zusammen nach drinnen und verbrachten den Abend in kameradschaftlicher Zweisamkeit.

 

Die Wochen bis Bantha Eve vergingen schnell. Bald schon redeten die Kinder über nichts anderes mehr. Es wurde besprochen was wer anziehen würde, wer kommen sollte und was man sich ansehen wollte. Die Feierlichkeiten waren dieses Jahr besonders schön, stellte Padmé fest als sie schließlich auf die große Arena zutraten um dort dem Rennen zuzusehen.

 

Padmé hatte vergessen, wie mitreißend die Stimmung des Publikums sein konnte.

 

Sie dachte an ein anderes Rennen, vor langer Zeit.

 

An Qui-Gon Jinn, der neben ihr auf der staubigen Bank gesessen und auf die Macht vertraut hatte. An Shmi Skywalker und ihr verhärmtes Gesicht mit den schönen Augen. An Anakin...

 

Immer und immer wieder war es Anakin. Ob es irgendwo ein Universum gab in dem Anakin und sie glücklich waren?

 

Ihre Liebe an ihn war eine entfernte Erinnerung. Sie hatte über die Jahre versucht diese nicht von der Verbitterung trüben zu lassen, aber das war ihr nicht ganz gelungen.

Doch an den Anfang zu denken fiel ihr leicht.

 

Sie warf Ben einen Blick zu, den er fragend erwiderte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versicherte ihm das alles in Ordnung sei.

 

Dennoch nahm er ihre Hand in seine, trotz der Hitze, trotz das ihre Handflächen bald aneinander klebten hielt er sie fest und ankerte sie im Hier und Jetzt.

 

Ob er manchmal daran dachte wie anders ihr Leben vielleicht verlaufen wäre wenn sie auf dem Raumschiff geblieben wäre, als sie auf Tatooine gestrandet waren? Oder was geschehen wäre wenn er sie nach Mos Eisley begleitet hätte anstatt Meister Jinn...? Manchmal fragte sie sich ob sie sich gestattet hätte sich in ihn zu verlieben hätte sie nur die Chance gehabt ihn damals bereits besser kennen zu lernen.

 

Natürlich war es müßig solchen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Doch manchmal, manchmal, wenn Padmé zu viel von diesem Planeten, diesem Leben, dieser Isolation hatte, hing sie solchen Gedanken nach.

 

_Ja, was wäre wenn...?_

 

Bens warme Hand drückte ihre Finger, als wollte er sie daran erinnern das es nur das Jetzt gab.

 

* * *

 

 

Als sie Heim kehrten war es Abend. Sie nahmen noch ein kleines Abendessen ein, saßen noch einige Zeit um den Esszimmertisch und redeten. Benji schlief zu diesem Zeitpunkt fast ein, seine Augen blieben nur mit Mühe offen. Als er letztendlich einschlief trug Ben ihn in sein Zimmer und legte ihn ins Bett.

 

Nach und nach zogen sich auch die anderen Kinder in ihre Zimmer zurück, bis sie beide allein waren. Er fragte unnötigerweise ob sie jetzt darüber reden wollte. Padmé sah ihn nur mit verschränkten Armen und in die Stirn gezogenen Brauen an und verschwand dann in ihr Schlafzimmer, wohl wissend das er ihr folgen würde. Als sie schließlich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, fühlte sich Padmé als würde sie in Verhandlungen mit einer gegnerischen Partei gehen und nicht mit Ben über die Zukunft der Zwillinge reden.

 

Einige Zeit lang redeten sie über die Fakten. Luke und Leias Alter. Das Tatooine ihnen nichts mehr bot. Das es Zeit war für sie ihre Schritte in die große Galaxis zu setzen und sich auszutesten. Sie erinnerte ihn daran das sie beide viel jünger gewesen waren, als sie ihre Aufgaben aufgenommen hatten.

 

Padmé sah Ben mit festem Blick an. Sie würde in dieser Angelegenheit nicht nachgeben und er wusste das. Sie hatten oft genug darüber diskutiert und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis eine Entscheidung getroffen werden musste.

 

Er stand am anderen Ende ihres Schlafzimmers, rieb sich nachdenklich über seinen beinahe vollkommen ergrauten Bart und hatte die Augen in tiefer Überlegung niedergeschlagen.

 

Ihr war klar, dass der Jedi in ihm wusste, dass ihrer beider Entscheidung die Richtige war. Nur der Mann, der Vater in ihm, konnte sich damit noch nicht so ganz abfinden.

 

„Luke und Leia sind beide alt genug um zu entscheiden was sie wollen.“ sagte Padmé fest. „Hier auf Tatooine gibt es keine Möglichkeiten für sie, das weißt du. Diese Welt ist zu eng für sie. Sie sind intelligent und engagiert. Sie wollen etwas verändern. Du kannst nicht von ihnen erwarten das sie hier bleiben.“

 

„Es ist das Wort ‚ _engagiert_ ‘ das mir Gedanken macht, Padmé.“ Er drehte sich schließlich zu ihr. „Wenn ich mir sicher sein könnte, dass sie beide tatsächlich auf die Akademie gehen, so würde ich sie gehen lassen. Aber ich kenne die beiden. Sobald Leia die Chance hat wird sie sich der Allianz anschließen und Luke wird mitgehen, nur damit er in einem Cockpit sitzen kann.“

 

Padmé lächelte über ihren Mann. Als wäre sie sich dessen nicht bewusst. Oft genug hatte sie mit Leia über Politik diskutiert und Luke über seine Piloten-Träume zugehört.

 

„Oh Ben, wie kannst du ihnen das zum Vorwurf machen? Einen Großteil dieser Verantwortung trägst du selbst. Du hast ihnen davon erzählt wie es sein sollte: Von der Republik, der Demokratie. _Du_ hast sie dazu aufgerufen verantwortungsbewusst zu sein, gegen Unrecht vorzugehen, selbst wenn es noch so klein ist. Du hast ihnen gesagt, dass sie nicht frei sind, solange es das Imperium gibt.“

 

Ben gab beinahe so etwas wie einen Seufzer von sich und da war es wieder, der übliche, inzwischen altbekannte Zwiespalt: Jedi gegen Mann.

 

„Sie sind _unsere_ Kinder.“ erinnerte Padmé ihn liebevoll.

 

Nach einigen Minuten der Stille sagte er matt: „Natürlich. Was sollten sie anderes tun, als kämpfen?“

 

„Für eine _gerechte_ Sache kämpfen.“ Bei diesen Worten sah er auf und endlich kam er zu ihr, ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Bett nieder und legte seinen Arm um sie.

 

„Du hast recht.“ Er klang wieder ganz wie er selbst. Nach einer ganzen Weile schlug er schließlich vor: „Vielleicht können wir sie nach Alderaan schicken. Die Akademie dort hat einen hervorragenden Ruf.“

 

Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, eine Welle von Melancholie überkam sie, ob bei dem Gedanken an die Trennung von ihren Kindern oder an eine längst entflohene Zeit voll von langen Spaziergängen und Gesprächen, einer aufblühenden Liebe, konnte sie nicht ganz sagen.

 

Sie spürte, dass ihre Augen unter ihren Lidern brannten und sie traute sich nicht sie zu öffnen, aus Angst sie würde weinen.

 

„Du weißt was das bedeutet, Padmé?“ fragte Ben schließlich und bei dem ernsten Ton seiner Stimme sah sie auf. „Wir müssen es ihnen sagen.“

 

Für einen kurzen Moment verstand sie nicht was er meinte, dann erschlug sie das Wissen. Es ihnen sagen... _Nein, das kann ich nicht!_

 

„Wir müssen.“ Antworte er auf ihren inneren Aufschrei. „Wenn sie von hier fort gehen, sind sie nicht länger sicher. Wir können sie nicht einfach in die Galaxis schicken ohne das sie eine Ahnung haben, das es eine dunkle Bedrohung gibt die nur darauf wartet das sie einen falschen Schritt tun.“

 

„Ben.“ Sein nachdrückliches Kopfschütteln war endgültig. „Heute müssen wir beide etwas loslassen.“

 

„Sie sollten nicht wissen wer ihr Vater ist.“ Padmé antwortete mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie sollten es nicht wissen!“

 

„Ich habe mich so lange es ging deinem Wunsch gefügt, Padmé, weil du ihre Mutter bist. Aber jetzt haben sich die Umstände verändert.“

 

„Du redet wieder wie ein Jedi.“

 

„Du hast an den Jedi in mir appelliert, Padmé.“ Sein Lächeln war freudlos, doch seine Hand, als er ihre Wange berührte war zärtlich.

 

Sie wusste das er recht hatte. Sie wusste, dass Ben sich viel zu viele Sorgen um Leia machte. Sie war sein Liebling. Sie war es gewesen seit sie ihn das erste Mal angesehen hatte. Es würde schwer für ihn sein sie gehen zu lassen und nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein, sagen zu können ob sie sicher war. Sie würde nicht mehr zu ihm kommen können, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Sie würde junge Männer kennen lernen, die er allesamt nicht für gut genug halten würde und doch würde sie zu weit weg sein, als das er etwas dagegen tun könnte.

 

Natürlich machte er sich auch Sorgen um Luke. Doch diese Sorge war anders, schmerzhafter. Sie konnte in seinen Zügen sehen wie sehr Luke ihn an Anakin erinnerte. Ben zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber wie er die Fehler vermeiden konnte die er bei Anakin gemacht hatte. Der Junge stürzte ihn in Selbstzweifel: Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

 

Ben sah sie gerade aufmerksam an und sie konnte sehen, das er einige von ihren Gedanken gespürt hatte und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Eines voller Trauer und Schuldgefühlen.

 

„Wir haben bereits Schlimmeres gemeistert.“ Padmé lächelte, obwohl ihr nicht nach Lächeln zumute war.

 

„Das sagst du _jedes_ Mal.“ flüsterte sie und strich mit ihren Daumen über seine Handflächen.

 

„Und ich habe jedes mal wieder recht.“ schloss er sanft und die Verhandlungen waren zu einem friedlichen Ende gekommen.

 

Sie blickte hinab auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände und dann in seine Augen, die die Farbe des sturmgrauen Himmel Naboos angenommen hatten. Sie kamen sich auf halbem Weg entgegen und küssten einander und Padmé wusste es würde zu meistern sein, solange sie ihn an ihrer Seite hatte.

 


	38. 37.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anakin war Dads Padawan."
> 
>  
> 
> Luke warf Leia seinerseits einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Sie zuckte die Schultern.
> 
>  
> 
> "Das stimmt." sagte Obi-Wan und erwiderte Leias Blick. "Er war mein Padawan."
> 
>  
> 
> Padmé holte Luft und dann sprach sie es aus: "Er war auch mein Ehemann."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Tag ist ab jetzt Sonntags. Ich werde versuchen ca. 4-5 Kapitel zu posten, so dass ich spätestens in 6 Wochen mit posten durch bin. Da es mir schwer fällt mich auf ein neues Projekt zu konzentrieren, solange dies noch offen ist.

**37.**

 

Nach ihrem Gespräch hatte Padmé sich ein paar Tage erbeten um sich zurecht zu legen wie sie es den beiden am besten sagen sollte. Es war fast eine Woche vergangen, doch noch immer hatte sie keine Ahnung. Trotzdem bat sie die Zwillinge an diesem Abend um ein Gespräch. Obi-Wan warf ihr einen zustimmenden Blick zu. 

 

Nachdem Küche und Esstisch nach dem Essen sauber waren und das Geschirr im Trockensieb hing, setzte sich Padmé an den Tisch, faltete die Hände und ging zum erneut durch was sie den beiden sagen würde. Selbst in ihrem Kopf war es durcheinander und ergab keinen Sinn. 

 

Die beiden Teenager setzten sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze, Padmé und Obi-Wan saßen ihnen gegenüber. Sie spürte das beschwichtigende Summen des Bandes. 

 

"Was gibt es?" fragte Leia schließlich und sah zwischen ihren Eltern erwartungsvoll hin und her. 

 

Padmé sah hinüber zu Obi-Wan. Er nicke unmerklich. 

 

"Euer Vater und ich haben uns dazu entschlossen das ihr diesen Sommer die Schule auf Alderaan besuchen sollt." verkündete sie die gute Nachricht. Das ihr Lächeln ihre Augen nicht erreichte, bemerkten die beiden über ihr Erstaunen und die Freude nicht. 

 

Sie waren überrascht, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Nicht nachdem ihr Vater es so lange verweigert hatte. Padmé lächelte und Obi-Wan drückte ihre Hand. Die Zwillinge fielen sich lachend in die Arme. 

 

Die Freude der beiden war ungetrübt. Ihre strahlenden Gesichter machte es Padmé noch schwerer ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen. Eine ganze Weile redeten sie über die Details, ließ die Freude über diesen Moment zu ohne daran zu denken was noch kommen würde. 

 

Es war Obi-Wan der den Moment brach. 

 

"Es gibt noch etwas das eure Mutter und ich euch sagen möchten." 

 

Sein Gesicht war sehr ernst. Sie wusste was er tat, innerlich hatte er sich von der Situation gelöst und blickte nüchtern und rational darauf. Leia und Luke kannten diese Seite ihres Vaters. Leia zog ihre Brauen fragend zusammen, als verstünde sie nicht woher der Wechsel kam. 

 

"Was ist, Dad?" sagte Luke lachend. "Das klingt so ernst." 

 

Obi-Wan lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, den Blick auf Padmé gerichtet. Sie hatte entschieden das sie es ihnen sagen würde, doch nun fehlten ihr die Worte um alles zu sagen. 

 

Ihr Mund war trocken, sie nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Dann atmete sie tief ein und aus. 

 

"Euer Vater..." fing sie an und brach dann ab, weil sie von Obi-Wan sprach. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn nicht an. 

 

Ungebeten erinnerte sie sich an das Gespräch vor ach so vielen Jahren in dem sie ihm gesagt hatte das er ihr Vater war, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Plötzlich fragte sich Padmé ob es nicht einfacher gewesen wäre den Kindern von Anfang an zu sagen das Obi-Wan nicht nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war.

 

_ Keine Zeit zum Bedauern,  _ dachte sie und sah vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Warum war das hier so viel schwerer als vor den Senat zu treten? 

 

"Padmé." Er griff erneut nach ihrer Hand, die zitternd auf dem Tisch lag. 

 

"Euer Vater hat euch doch einige Geschichten von Anakin Skywalker erzählt, nicht wahr?" Selbst in ihren Ohren klang ihre Stimme schwach. Sie räusperte sich. 

 

Beide Teenager sahen sie zweifelnd und überrascht an, beide nickten. 

 

"Klar erinnern wir uns an die Geschichten." Luke lächelte dabei. Leia sah mit gerunzelter Stirn ihren Vater und dann ihre Mutter an.

 

"An was erinnert ihr euch?" 

 

Es war natürlich Luke der antwortete. Alle Jedi-Geschichten die Obi-Wan ihnen erzählt hatte kannte Luke auswendig. Mace Windu, Garen Muln, Siri Tachi, Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto. Sie lebten alle in Obi-Wans Geschichten weiter. 

 

Luke begann die Geschichte ihres Kennenlernens zu erzählen, Leia fiel plötzlich ein und sagte mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren begeisterten Bruder: 

"Anakin war Dads Padawan." 

 

Luke warf Leia seinerseits einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Sie zuckte die Schultern. 

 

"Das stimmt." sagte Obi-Wan und erwiderte Leias Blick. "Er war mein Padawan." 

 

Padmé holte Luft und dann sprach sie es aus: "Er war auch mein Ehemann." 

 

Schweigen. 

 

Obi-Wan presste ihre eiskalte Hand erneut. 

 

"Aber..." sagte Luke stockend, die Stirn stark gerunzelt. "Zu der Zeit war es Jedi doch  _ verboten  _ zu heiraten?" Seine Augen wanderten zu seinem Vater der den Zeigefinger seiner anderen, freien Hand fest gegen seinen Mund gepresst hielt. Sie musste ihn nicht ansehen um zu sehen das dieser in Missbilligung verzogen war. 

 

Selbst jetzt. Selbst nach all den Jahren. 

 

Sie seufzte tief. 

 

"Du hast recht, Luke. Es war verboten und doch haben wir kurz nach Beginn der Klon Kriege heimlich geheiratet. Wir waren sehr verliebt. Wir--"

 

"Und was hat das mit  _ uns  _ zu tun?" schnitt Leia in ihre Erzählung, als wüsste sie ganz genau was es mit ihnen zu tun hatte. Als wüsste sie bereits was Padmé sagen würde.

 

Padmé sah es an ihren weiten, wütenden Augen. Sie wollte keine rührselige Geschichte, sie wollte ihre Mutter nicht verstehen. Leia ahnte das sie ihre heile Welt jeden Moment mit einem Mal zerstören würde. 

 

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war Anakin so ähnlich das Padmé einen Stich spürte. Erstaunlich wie viel die beiden von ihm hatten ohne es zu wissen. Ein Blick auf Obi-Wan sagte ihr das er das Gleiche dachte. 

 

"Lass mich die Geschichte erzählen, Leia." Padmé sah das Leia widersprechen wollte. 

 

"Leia, hör deiner Mutter aufmerksam zu, sie hat dir etwas Wichtiges zu sagen." Obi-Wans Stimme war ruhig. Leia sah ihn trotzig an, doch erwiderte nichts.

 

"Wir waren verliebt. Wir wussten das es nicht  _ richtig  _ war. Wir hätten unser altes Leben aufgeben können, aber er wollte nicht darauf verzichten ein Jedi zu sein. Und ich... Wollte meinerseits mein Leben als Senatorin nicht aufgeben. Also versuchten wir  _ beides  _ zu haben. 

 

"Eine Weile funktionierte das auch. Es war schwierig es geheim zu halten. Natürlich vermuteten einige Leute etwas. Aber es war Krieg. Es gab wichtigere Dinge. Wir haben uns nicht so oft gesehen wie wir es uns gewünscht hätten und so bemerkte ich nicht wie sich Anakin veränderte.

 

"Bis es zu spät war. Er... Er verlor sich immer mehr in seinem Zorn. Fühlte sich betrogen und allein. Als er anfing immer öfter wütend zu werden, als ich begann zu zweifeln ob ich ihn retten konnte, entschied ich mich dazu ihn zu verlassen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich bereits das ich schwanger war. Das war der ausschlaggebende Grund das ich weg gelaufen bin." 

 

Schweigen. Luke stotterte etwas das keinen Sinn ergab. Es war Leia die schließlich das Schweigen brach. 

 

"Was... Was soll das heißen?" Sie schaute Padmé gar nicht an, ihre Augen waren auf ihren Vater gerichtet, als suche sie nach etwas in seinem Gesicht. Vielleicht nach einer Ähnlichkeit, die nicht vorhanden war. Etwas das ihr versichern würde was sie bereits als Wahrheit erkannt hatte: Das er doch ihr Vater war. 

 

Obi-Wans Kiefer mahlten. Er sagte nichts. Das Band zwischen ihnen war so voller Anspannung das Padmé einen Moment brauchte um zu verstehen das er darauf wartete das sie es sagte. 

 

"Anakin ist euer Vater." Jetzt war sie es die Obi-Wans Hand beruhigend drückte. 

 

Luke war seltsam in sich zusammengefallen, den Blick nach innen gerichtet als wurde er darüber nach denken. Leia hingegen sprang auf und rief "Das ist eine  _ Lüge _ ! Dad--" sie wandte sich hilfesuchend an Obi-Wan "--sag das dass eine  _ Lüge  _ ist!" 

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Als er antwortete war seine Stimme rau und mit ungewohnter Endgültigkeit. "Das kann ich nicht, Prinzessin." 

 

Sie starrten einander an, ihr Blick enthielt Fassungslosigkeit. Padmé konnte genau sehen wann es Leia wirklich traf. Ihre Tränen zerrissen Padmés Herz. 

 

_ Ich hab zu lange gewartet es ihnen zu sagen,  _ dachte sie plötzlich schmerzlich. Obi-Wan widersprach ihr nicht, noch war er verärgert oder warf ihr etwas vor. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar das er sie genauso brauchte wie sie ihn. 

 

"Ihr habt uns angelogen." Leia sagte die Worte langsam, als müsse sie dieses Konzept erst mal verstehen. Dann fragte sie leiser, verletzlicher: "Du bist nicht unser Vater?" 

 

"Nein." sagte er mit belegter Stimme. Padmé wusste nicht wie sie hatte glauben können das ihn das nicht ebenso berührte wie sie. Seine Augen glänzten. 

 

"Du bist nicht  _ mein  _ Dad." Ihre Unterlippe bebte verräterisch, sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ergibt keinen Sinn." 

 

Luke sah auf und blickte schließlich seine Schwester an, dann seinen Vater. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

 

"Wir wollten euch nie weh tun.  _ Ich  _ hatte nie vor euch weh zu tun. Niemals. Aber auch wenn ich nicht euer Vater bin--" 

 

"Ich will das nicht hören!" schrie Leia plötzlich, schluchzte laut, die Augen fest zusammen gekniffen. Dann wandte sie sich ab und rannte aus dem Raum. Obi-Wan war aufgestanden und er sah Leia nach, starrte hinüber zum Flur als könne er sie immer noch sehen. 

 

"Wir brauchen nur ein bisschen Zeit." Luke stand nun ebenfalls auf.

 

Die Art wie er Obi-Wan ansah, beinahe desillusioniert, war für Padmé fast noch schlimmer als Leias Ausbruch. 

 

Als sie in dieser Nacht nebeneinander in ihrem Bett lagen, starrte Obi-Wan noch lange Zeit blicklos an die Decke. Sie konnte spüren wie der Schmerz in seinem Inneren brannte, während er von außen vollkommen ruhig wirkte. 

 

Padmé lehnte sich an ihn und er schloss seine Arme fest um sie. Sein zitterndes Luftholen in der Dunkelheit ließ sie aufblicken und beinahe hätte sie etwas gesagt, doch...  _ Was  _ gab es zu sagen?

 

Sie presste stattdessen einen Kuss auf sein Brustbein, die Stelle in seinem Innern, die so unnachgiebig schmerzte. Und wieso? Weil er Luke und Leia liebte. 

 

Und seine Kinder liebten ihn. 

 

Sie brauchten nur Zeit.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Einige Male hatte Padmé versucht ein Gespräch mit Leia zu führen, doch sie blockte nach wie vor ab. 

 

Zumindest Luke und Ben hatten bereits wieder Frieden miteinander geschlossen. Padmé hatte sie einige Tage nach dem Gespräch zusammen im Hof gesehen.

 

Am Abend hatte Ben ihr von ihrem Gespräch erzählt. Luke hatte ihn viel über Anakin ausgefragt. Es war wohl einfacher erst über den Jedi Anakin Skywalker zu erfahren, bevor er, Wochen später, zu Padmé ging um sie nach dem Mann, seinem Vater zu fragen. 

 

Es war schwer darüber zu sprechen, stellte Padmé plötzlich fest. 

 

Darüber zu sprechen machte es plötzlich sehr real. 

 

"Wie war er so?" fragte Luke und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie die Wäsche aus der Maschine holte. Sie fummelte etwas umständlicher als sonst damit herum als es tatsächlich nötig war. Um ihn nicht anzusehen, um nicht sofort antworten zu müssen. 

 

"Er war..." Padmé sah von dem Wäschekorb auf in Lukes glattes Gesicht, das blonde, sonnengebleichte Haar das ihm etwas zu lang in die Stirn fiel. "Du siehst ihm sehr ähnlich." 

 

Padmé hörte die Art wie sich ihre Stimme veränderte, wie wehmütig und sehnsüchtig sie sich anhörte. 

 

Auf Lukes Gesicht zeichnete sich so etwas wie Verwirrung oder Scham ab, Padmé war sich nicht sicher, denn er wandte den Blick ab. Sie ließ die Wäsche stehen und trat neben ihn um einen Arm um seine Schulter zu legen. Sie sahen über den kleinen Waschraum hinaus in den hell erleuchteten Innenhof. 

 

"Ist das schlimm?" fragte er schließlich leise. 

 

"Natürlich nicht, Luke." sagte sie ehrlich. "Ich habe ihn schließlich geliebt." Das war die Wahrheit. 

 

"Ja," sagte Luke und sie sah wie er die Brauen zusammenzog. ",du  _ hast  _ ihn mal geliebt. Bevor du vor ihm davon gelaufen bist. Bevor er der dunklen Seite verfallen ist."

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Luke." Sie seufzte. "Anakin war kein schlechter Mensch. Anakin war--" 

 

"Ist Dad deshalb manchmal so?" fiel er ihr ins Wort. Sie kämpfte gegen den Instinkt Ben zu verteidigen. 

 

"Nein, dein Dad hat Angst seine Fehler zu wiederholen." Padmé dachte darüber nach ihm zu sagen das Ben hoffte das er und seine Schwester die Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen würde, doch sie wollte ihn nicht überfordern und schwieg letztendlich. Er war erst sechzehn und vielen Dingen naiver als Leia. Ihn mit den Erwartungen und Prophezeiungen eines Anderen zu konfrontieren schien ihr unpassend. 

 

"Ich kann nicht für deinen Dad sprechen, aber wenn ich dich, wenn ich euch beide ansehe, sehe ich all die Dinge die ich an Anakin geliebt habe und  _ nicht  _ seine Fehler. Und auch wenn mich das zu einem schlechten Menschen macht, so kann ich unsere Liebe letztendlich nicht bereuen."

 

Sie strich Lukes Haar aus der Stirn. Er fiel ihr etwas ungelenk in die Arme und drückte sein Gesicht gegen sie, damit sie seine Tränen nicht sehen würde. Das leise Schniefen allerdings verriet ihn. Halb Kind, halb Teenager. 

 

Als er los ließ trug er wortlos die Wäsche hinein und ließ sie stehen. 

 

Padmé sah seiner hageren Form nach und lächelte. Sie wünschte sie könnte ein solches Gespräch auch mit Leia führen, doch ihre Tochter schwieg hartnäckig. Es war fast so als würde sie auf etwas warten. 

 

Die Wochen vergingen. Der Schmerz allerdings blieb. 

 

Leia schwänzte das Training, was Ben ganz und gar nicht gefiel, doch auf Padmés Anraten ließ er sie gewähren und trainierte nun nur noch Luke, Garen und Benji. 

 

"Kein anderer Jedi Meister würde solch ein Verhalten durchgehen lassen." Er klang irritiert, beinahe verärgert. Während dessen zog er etwas zu fest an seinem Stiefel. 

 

Padmé seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Im  _ alten  _ Orden wäre es undenkbar gewesen, Ben." Ihre Ermahnung erntete ihr ein Schnaufen seinerseits. Der Stiefel landete laut neben ihm. 

 

"Sie sollte ihre Gefühle kontrollieren können." sagte er nun streng. "Egal was sie über mich als  _ Vater  _ denkt, sie sollte ihre Jedi Ausbildung nicht vernachlässigen. Sie sollte mich als  _ Jedi Meister  _ respektieren."

 

Inzwischen hatte er auch den zweiten Stiefel ausgezogen. 

 

"Du weißt das es nicht so funktioniert. Nicht mit Teenagern. Und selbst Erwachsene könnten nicht so differenzieren wie du es von ihr verlangst." Sie reichte ihm einen alten Lappen und etwas Fettcreme. Er begann mit einem tiefen Einatmen den Schuh zu polieren. 

 

"Sie  _ sollte  _ in der Lage sein so zu differenzieren, ganz unabhängig von ihrem Alter, Padmé. Das ist Teil ihrer Ausbildung." Er war nun wieder ruhig, die Aussage war das simple Aufzeigen einer für ihn anerkannten Tatsache. Doch sie wusste das es nicht  _ nur  _ das war. Sie spürte darunter seine Frustration über die Situation. 

 

Würde Leia zumindest mit ihren Brüdern trainieren wäre es für Ben auszuhalten. Er hätte sie nicht ganz verloren. Sie trotzdem weiter zu unterrichten würde bedeuten das sie früher oder später wieder zusammenwachsen würden, vielleicht nicht als Vater und Tochter, doch als Meister und Schüler. Dieses Band war für ihn fast genauso wichtig, weil bekannt und etwas das er bereits mit Anakin und Qui-Gon geteilt hatte. 

 

"Verlangst du nicht etwas zu viel von ihr? Du misst ihr Verhalten an dem eines Padawans ihres Alters, aber sie ist eben nicht nur deine Schülerin sondern auch deine Tochter."

 

Er warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick zu. Nachdenklich vielleicht?

 

"Du hast recht." lenkte er schließlich ein, den Blick nach Innen gerichtet. 

 

Sie fragte sich was er dort erblickte? Seine Verbindung zu Leia? Schimmernd und strahlend wie ein ungeschliffener Diamant? Und dann weiter zu Luke, azurblau und blendend wie eine Sonne. Dann Garen, ein unter Strom stehender Kupferdraht, funkensprühend und lebendig. Dann Cordé, Benji und natürlich auch Padmé selbst. 

 

Zu viele Verbindungen für einen Jedi? Diese Frage hatte sie sich oft gestellt, aber nie laut ausgesprochen. 

 

Zu viele Anker, zu viel Gewicht, das ihn an dieses Leben banden.

 

"Meine Erwartungen  _ sind  _ die eines Jedi Meisters an seinen Padawan." Seine Schultern hingen verdächtig, während er den Kopf schüttelte. 

 

"Ich weiß. Und das weiß sie auch. Es gibt einen Grund warum sie so gut ist, Ben." 

 

Er sah nun beinahe etwas beschämt hinfort. Natürlich wusste er weshalb sie immer nach Perfektion strebte. Es war das immerwährende Buhlen an Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung von ihm. 

 

"Zeig ihr das du in erster Linie ihr Vater bist."

 

Dann sah er sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Verehrung an. Das Gespräch war beendet. Sie spürte durch ihre Verbindung Dankbarkeit und Liebe. 

 

Schließlich nickte er und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Polieren seiner Stiefel zu. Bevor sie ihn allein mit seiner Aufgabe und seinen Gedanken ließ berührte sie sanft seine Schulter. 

 

Manchmal bemerkte Padmé wie Leia sehnsüchtig in den Hof sah, wenn ihre beiden Brüder ihre Katas durchgingen, doch sobald sie das Mädchen aufforderte doch dazu zu stoßen wandte sie sich ab und beschäftigte sich lustlos mit etwas anderem. 

 

Doch Padmé wusste das Leia sich, sobald sie sicher war das ihr Vater und ihre Brüder fort waren, hinausstahl und ihre Katas übte. Padmé bemerkte Leias frustriertes Gesicht wenn sie eine bestimmte Haltung wieder und wieder nicht so hinbekam wie ihr Vater es ihr gezeigt hatte. Wie sie mit sich selbst kämpfte. 

 

Ihr Mund war eine weiße Linie, auf ihrer Nase und ihrer Stirn standen Schweißperlen. Sie trainierte weit in die Mittagshitze hinein, ließ sich dann im Schatten nieder und trank ihr Wasser gierig und grimmig. 

 

"Auch wenn Luke aussieht wie Anakin, ist es doch Leia die ihm vom Wesen her ähnlicher ist." sagte Ben eines Nachmittags seufzend, nachdem Leia aus dem Haus geflohen war, sobald er heim kam. 

 

"Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran wie wütend er auf mich nach der Rako Hardeen Sache war." Padmé hatte diesen Vorfall beinahe vergessen. Bei der Erinnerung an seine Beerdigung fühlte sie einen Stich in ihrem Herz. 

 

"Zu recht." meinte sie und ihre Stimme hatte vielleicht einen etwas sehr schneidenden Unterton. 

 

"Hmm." 

 

"Aber das hier ist anders..." begann sie kopfschüttelnd und füllte zwei Gläser mit Wasser. Er wischte sich das Gesicht mit einem der feuchten Lappen sauber und nahm dann dankbar das Glas an. 

 

"In wie fern?" wollte er von ihr wissen. "Ich habe mich für jemand ausgegeben der ich nicht bin, Padmé. Anakin war zurecht wütend und sie hat ebenfalls alles Recht der Welt  _ jetzt  _ wütend auf mich zu sein." 

 

"Du hast dich nicht für jemand ausgegeben der du nicht  _ bist _ . Ich habe dir damals bereits gesagt das egal wie sie dich nennen,  _ du  _ ihr Vater sein wirst. Das bist du. Du hast sie großgezogen, dich um sie gekümmert, ihnen beigebracht was du kannst."

 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er antworten konnte. 

 

"Sie scheint das anders zu sehen. Sie kann mich nicht einmal mehr ansehen..." Padmé trat zu ihm, so nah das er sie ansehen musste. 

 

"Aber nur weil sie dich so sehr liebt! Ihre Welt ist gerade aus den Angeln gesprungen. Diese ganze Welt war um dich ausgerichtet, Liebster. Sie braucht Zeit um das alles zu verstehen."

 

"Das weiß ich." 

 

Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hände in die ihren. 

 

"Sie wird zu dir kommen. Da bin ich mir sicher." 

 

"Früher oder später, ja. Eher später." meinte er trocken. 

 

"Und du wirst da sein, so wie du es immer bist." Er nickte. Natürlich würde er für sie da sein, sobald sie ihn brauchte. 

 

Die Tage bis zur Abreise der Zwillinge rückten unaufhaltsam näher. 

 

Padmé und Obi-Wan hatten beschlossen das sie nicht alle mit nach Alderaan kommen würden. Garen, Cordé und Benji würden bei Beru und Owen bleiben. Die Entscheidung machte die Stimmung nicht besser. Doch am unglücklichsten war wahrscheinlich Garen darüber. 

 

Luke war traurig über die Trennung, doch freute sich trotz allem sichtlich. Leia war... Leia war nach wie vor ungewohnt schweigsam und grüblerisch. Sie war wie eine Katze, die Ben mal vollkommen ignorierte und dann umkreiste und aufmerksam beobachtete, als mache sie sich bereit für den Angriff. 

 

Ben war bereit und wartete. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es war viel zu heiß um zu trainieren, doch Leia tat es trotzdem. 

 

Sie hatte das Sonnensegel aufgezogen, doch die Hitze stockte darunter und machte die Luft stickig und schwer. 

 

Padmé hatte aufgegeben sie zu tadeln. Stattdessen ermahnte sie ihre Tochter regelmäßig zu trinken. 

 

Drinnen saßen Garen, Cordé und Benji am Küchentisch und hörten Padmé dabei zu wie sie den Aufbau einer Republik erklärte. Cordé malten kleine Kreise auf ihren Flimsiplast. Benji sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. 

 

Garens Blick wich immer wieder zur Tür um nach Leia zu sehen. Manchmal rief er ihr etwas zu, was Padmé mit einem strengen Blick unterband. 

 

Als Bens Stimme vom Hof herein driftete sahen alle drei Kinder auf. Padmé seufzte, es war wohl sinnlos jetzt weiter zu machen. Als das unverkennbare Geräusch des Lichtschwertes ertönte waren alle auf den Füßen. 

 

Als sie in den Hof traten umkreisten sich Ben und Leia. Luke stand an der Seite des Hofes neben dem Schrein, wo es immer schattig war. Seine Augen funkelten. 

 

Leias Gesicht und Hemd war schweißglänzend, ihr Zopf hatte sich etwas gelöst und das Haar stand wild um ihren Kopf herum ab. Sie hatte Anakins Lichtschwert in der Hand. Ihr Gesicht war so entschlossen das Padmé die Luft weg blieb. 

 

Ben war ruhig, sein Körper hielt die Anspannung des Kampfes, bereit zu verteidigen und zurück zu schlagen. Seine Augen hingegen hielten ein Licht das sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es war auf Leia fokussiert. 

 

Er ließ das Schwert kreisen, einmal, zweimal und ein drittes Mal, bevor er es in Angriffsstellung hob. 

 

Bevor sie wusste was geschah griff Leia ihn an. Sie war eine offensive Kämpferin, schnell, wendig und ungeduldig. Ben hingegen war das Paradebeispiel eines defensives Kämpfers, er traf jeden ihrer Hiebe gezielt und mit gleichem Feuer.

 

"Leia," begann er nun zwischen zwei Schlägen. ",du musst deine Mitte finden."

 

"Meine Mitte?" schrie sie verärgert und hieb nach ihm. "Ich habe jedes  _ Recht  _ wütend zu sein. Wer bist du mir etwas vorschreiben zu wollen?" 

 

"Ich spreche dir nicht deine Emotionen ab, doch du solltest es besser wissen dich so sinnlos deiner Wut hinzugeben." 

 

"Vielleicht habe ich das von meinem  _ richtigen  _ Vater." spuckte sie ihm die Worte entgegen. 

 

Padmé spürte einen stechenden Schmerz und fragte sich ob es der ihre oder seiner war. Sein Gesicht ließ nichts erkennen. 

 

Padmé versuchte ihre eigene aufkeimenden Verärgerung zu unterdrücken. 

 

"Vielleicht." gab er ungerührt zurück. "Anakin hatte auch einen Hang zum überdramatisieren, wie du." 

 

Eine Abfolge von schnellen Drehungen und Wendungen folgte, die Leia mit einem Salto beendete und zu einem gezielten Schlag nach Ben ausholte. Er schien diesen vorausgesehen zu haben und blockte. 

 

"Zu deiner Frage: Ich bin noch immer dein Meister. Zentriere dich, Leia." Die Ermahnung bewirkte lediglich das Gegenteil: Leias Augen verengten sich. Auch ohne die Macht spürte Padmé Leias Verletzung, ihren Ärger und die Traurigkeit die sich darunter verbarg. 

 

"Ah ja, mein Meister. Der altruistische Jedi, der den Platz an Mutters Seite eingenommen hat, der eigentlich für einen Anderen bestimmt war... Lass mich raten, das hast du aus der  _ Güte deines Herzens  _ heraus getan?"

 

Ihre Schläge wurden nun schneller und schneller, untermalt von ihren giftigen Worten. "Hast du ihn deshalb getötet?" 

 

"Leia!" Padmés Stimme zitterte vor Wut. 

 

Sie bemerkte Lukes aufmerksamen Blick von gegenüber, als wolle er herausfinden ob Leias Worte wahr waren _. So ist das also, _ dachte sie grimmig. Er schaute beschämt fort. 

 

"Ich habe ihn getötet weil es meine  _ Pflicht  _ war." donnerte Bens Stimme durch den Hof. Cordé zog Benji mit sich hinein. Garen hingegen blieb ungerührt stehen und starrte seinen Vater an. 

 

Nur Padmé wusste um diese weitere Lüge und ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Wie oft würde er noch für sie lügen müssen, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte ihren Kindern ein für alle Mal die Wahrheit zu sagen? 

 

Der Stoß, der sie schließlich niederstreckte, kam unerwartet für Leia. Im nächsten Moment hatte er ihr Anakins Schwert abgenommen und seine Klinge kam einige Zentimeter von ihrer Kehle entfernt zum Halt. Eine einzelne Haarsträhne fiel unbeachtet zu Boden. Leia sah ihn fassungslos an. 

 

"Während einem Kampf, Leia, musst du auf deine Emotionen achten. Denn wenn du es nicht tust werden sie dich zu Fall bringen." 

 

Leia war sprachlos. Ihr Atem war schnell und laut. 

 

"Das Schwert," sagte Ben schließlich mit einer Note der Endgültigkeit. ",werde ich bei mir behalten. Ich hatte eigentlich vor es euch mit zu geben, doch es ist offensichtlich das ihr noch nicht bereit dafür seit."

 

Leia sah nun mit erröteten Wangen auf den Boden. Padmé wollte zwischen die Beiden treten und schlichten, doch Ben blickte sie nur kopfschüttelnd an. 

 

Anakins Schwert wurde an Bens Gürtel befestigt. Sein Eigenes hielt er fest in der Hand, seine Knöchel waren weiß, die Adern zeichneten sich blau unter seiner Haut ab. Er streckte ihr schließlich die andere Hand entgegen um ihr aufzuhelfen. Leia ignorierte ihn und mühte sich mit stolzem Gehabe auf die Beine. 

 

Er nickte lediglich und schritt dann hinein. 

 

"Du bist nicht der perfekte Jedi, der du immer vorgibst zu sein!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich als sie ihm nachrief. Padmé warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, den die Jüngere ignorierte. Sie hatte noch nie gewusst wann Schluss war. 

 

Ben sah sich um und blickte sie durchdringend an. 

 

"Ich habe diesen Titel nie für mich beansprucht." Dann ging er an ihr vorbei, sie streckte noch die Hand aus. 

 

Padmé spürte den brennenden Kloß in ihrer Kehle. Ihr erster Impuls Ben zu folgen erstarb, als sie Leia anblickte und erkannte was ihr zuvor verborgen geblieben war: Das sie sich mit ihren Worten mindestens ebenso sehr weh getan hatte wie ihm. 

 

Sie ging zu ihr und schloss ihre Tochter in den Arm, einen Augenblick wehrte sie sich, doch dann kam das Weinen. Mit Leia zu sprechen war nicht möglich, sie war zu aufgewühlt, ihre Schluchzer ließen ihr keinen Raum zum reden. Padmé hielt sie und starrte die kleine Shiraya-Statue an. Padmé sprach innerlich ein Gebet, während ihre Hände Leias Haar hinab streichelten. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich beruhigt.

 

Als sie Ben aufsuchte befand er sich im Schlafzimmer. Seine Arbeitskleidung hatte er gegen bequeme Leggins und ein weites Hemd eingetauscht. Er saß im Schneidersitz meditierend vor ihrem Bett. 

 

Sie glitt hinter ihn und umfing ihn mit ihren Armen. Ihre Wange schmiegte sie an seine Schulter. Nach einiger Zeit drehte er den Kopf zu ihr und sagte: "Vielleicht hat sie Recht."

 

Padmé hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, als klar wurde das er sie nicht ansehen würde erwiderte sie: "Nein, das hat sie nicht. Sie ist ein zorniger Teenager die versucht zu verstehen was passiert ist." 

 

Er senkte den Blick. Sein Kiefer wurde hart, dann schluckte er. Mit einem tiefen Atem kam Ruhe über ihn. 

 

"Dies  _ ist  _ Anakins Platz." 

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, sagte er: "Selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren, sehe ich dich nie solange an wie ich es gern tun würde. Als seist du immer noch seine Frau. Als sei es nicht mein Platz dich auf diese Weise anzusehen."

 

Padmé rutschte vor ihn um ihn ansehen zu können. 

 

Wie konnte er das nur sagen, nach all den Jahren? Wie konnte sie ihm nur begreifbar machen das es keinen Platz mehr hier für Anakin gab? 

 

"Obi-Wan," begann sie, ihre Stimme klang in ihren eigenen Ohren müde. " _ Nein _ ." 

 

Es war alles was sie sagte, alles was sie dazu sagen würde. Stattdessen sah sie ihn einfach nur an und ließ ihn seinerseits ihr Gesicht, ihre Emotionen, ihr Selbst sehen. 

 

Als er fort sehen wollte, schob sie ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und bedeutete ihm hochzuschauen. Es dauerte bis sie sich am anderen satt gesehen hatten, bis sie aufeinander trafen und sich mit geöffneten Augen küssten. 

 

Als sie sich trennten konnte sie ein Brennen in ihrem Herzen spüren. Sie wusste nicht ob es Freude oder Schmerz war. Verfolgte sie dieses traf sie ein antwortendes Gefühl von ihm. 

 

Einen Augenblick länger saßen sie zusammen und teilten ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle. Das war das schöne daran auf diese Weise verbunden zu sein: Durch das Verstehen des Anderen auf dieser fundamentalen Art folgte ein letztendliches Angleichen.

 

Vielleicht würde auch er endlich verstehen das es in ihrem Herz schon lange keinen Platz mehr für einen Anderen gab. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie reisten auf offiziellen Wegen. Nur eine Familie von vier Leuten auf dem Weg von Tatooine nach Alderaan. 

 

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war nach wie vor greifbar und eine Reise von fünf Tagen auf engstem Raum machte Leia schnippisch und frustrierte Luke. Ben meditierte wann immer er konnte. 

 

Sie sah an der Art wie Ben Leia beobachtete das er sich darauf vorbereitete ihren Konflikt für das kommende Schuljahr, das sie auf Alderaan verbringen würde, ruhen zu lassen. Sie wusste das es ihm nach ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung schwer fiel, doch er schwieg und wartete. 

 

Doch hier auf dem Transportschiff war es schwer sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Leia wirkte oftmals unruhig, wie eine Gefangene. Padmé fragte sich inzwischen ob sie nicht mit ihrem Vater sprach weil sie noch wütend auf ihn war oder weil es ihr schwer fiel nach dem was sie einander gesagt hatten ihren Stolz zu überwinden. 

 

Manchmal sah sie ihn an als müsse sie ein schweres Rätsel lösen. Manchmal stand sie unsicher in seiner Nähe, als wüsste sie nicht was sie sagen müsste um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte. 

 

An dem Abend bevor sie auf Alderaan ankamen verließ Padmé die Kabine die sie mit Ben teilte und machte sich auf die Suche nach Leia. Luke zuckte nur mit den Achseln, den Mund in einer missbilligenden Linie verzogen. Er hatte versucht Leia zu helfen, doch sie blockte immer wieder ab, inzwischen warteten sie nur noch darauf das der Bann brach. 

 

Padmé fand Leia im Aufenthaltsraum. Sie saß am Fenster, ihr Blick war auf die fahl leuchtenden Sterne gerichtet. Padmé ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder und blickte ebenfalls hinaus in die Schwärze.

 

"Wie war das mit dir und ihm?" fragte Leia schließlich. Ihr Blick huschte hinüber zu Padmé, suchend.  _ Ihm _ , dachte Padmé,  _ meinte sie...? _

 

"Anakin?" Leia nickte. 

 

"Ich denke..." Padmé seufzte. Die Erinnerungen kamen inzwischen einfacher. "Ich denke er ist die Liebe meines Lebens." 

 

Leia durchbohrte sie mit ihrem Blick. Die Brauen waren tief in ihre sonst glatte Stirn gezogen.

 

"Aber," sagte Leia und es war leicht zu sehen das sie versuchte das Konzept ihrer Mutter und einem anderen Mann zu verstehen. ",was ist mit... Mit..." Leia biss sich auf die Lippe. "... _ Ben _ ?"

 

Padmé ließ Leias Wahl des Namens unkommentiert, doch wahrscheinlich sprach ihr Gesicht Bände. 

 

"Ben ist..." Padmé versuchte Worte dafür zu finden was er für sie war. Es war schwerer als erwartet. Vor ihr sah sie ihn wie er eben in ihrer Kabine meditierend am Boden gesessen hatte. Im vorbeigehen hatte sie seine Schulter berührt und sie hatte ein antwortendes Flimmern in ihrem Innern gespürt. "Er ist... Mein Seelenverwandter." 

 

" _ Mom _ ..." sagte Leia skeptisch, eine dünne Braue nach oben gezogen. 

 

"Ja, ich weiß, Leia. Aber irgendwann wirst du verstehen was ich meine." 

 

Leia verdrehte die Augen. Padmé tat so als habe sie es nicht gesehen. Es verging einiges an Zeit bis sie wieder sprach. 

 

"Ist Ben noch böse auf mich?" Ihr offenes Haar fiel in weichen Wellen über ihre Schultern, hinab auf ihren Rücken. Padmé erinnerte sich an all die Abende die sie damit verbracht hatte ihre Haare zu bürsten und Leias Unwillen darüber still zu sitzen. 

 

"Dein Vater war nie böse auf dich. Ich glaube... Ich glaube er ist frustriert über die Situation..." Padmé überlegte was sie noch sagen konnte ohne sein Vertrauen zu brechen. "Er ist traurig darüber." 

 

Leia blickte Padmé lange Zeit an. Dann sah sie hinfort, die Augen auf eine Stelle gerichtet, einen bestimmten Stern. Padmé hatte sich ebenfalls einen ausgesucht. 

 

"Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll..." sagte Leia schließlich. 

 

"Was willst du denn sagen Leia?"

 

Der Aufenthaltsraum war um diese Zeit des Tages ruhiger, doch immer noch gut gefüllt und leise summend. Es war erstaunlich wie ungewohnt es war in einem Raum voller Menschen zu sitzen nach siebzehn Jahren ruhigem Leben auf Tatooine.

 

Leias Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mehrmals öffnete und schloss sie den Mund, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich ab. 

 

Schließlich streckte Padmé die Hand aus. 

 

"Leia, das ist deine letzte Chance mit deinem Vater vor Alderaan zu sprechen. Du musst mir nicht sagen was du fühlst, aber du  _ solltest  _ es  _ ihm  _ sagen."

 

Nach langer Zeit wandte sich Leia ganz ab. Ihr Gesicht zeigte die Spuren von Tränen. Padmé streckte die Hand aus und wischte die einzelnen Tränen hinfort, dann glitt sie zurück. Sie und ihre Tochter blieben sitzen, bis sie bereit war das sie gemeinsam zu ihrer Kabine zurückkehren konnten. 

 

Dort trennten sie sich wortlos. 

Am nächsten morgen würden sie Alderaan erreichen. Die Erleichterung darüber dem Schiff letztendlich zu entkommen war spürbar. Padmé fühlte sich als hätte sie die letzten Tage die Luft angehalten. Die ersten Schritte auf alderaanischen Boden nach all diesen Jahren waren erleichternd. Die Luft war mild und enthielt das Flüstern des Sommers. Es schien am morgen geregnet zu haben. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit fühlte sich wie ein Kuss auf Padmés Haut an. 

 

Sie sah hinüber zu Ben, der sie beobachtete. Padmé hatte nicht bemerkt das sie lächelte, bis er es seinerseits erwiderte. 

 

Sie ließen sich zur Akademie fahren, die im Zentrum Alderaas lag. Luke und Leias Erstaunen über die Größe, das viele Grün, die vielen Menschen waren für Padmé schmerzhaft und schön zugleich. 

 

In der Akademie angekommen machten sich Ben und Padmé daran den Papierkram zu erledigen, während die Zwillinge ihre Zimmer aufsuchten. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie beide mit dem bürokratischen Teil durch waren. Als sie die hellen Gänge der Akademie zu den Studentenwohnungen hinab gingen entdeckten sie Luke und Leia in Mitten einer Gruppe junger Menschen ihres Alters. 

 

Luke war der Gesprächsführer mit seiner einfachen, enthusiastischen Art. Leia war die mit den sarkastischen Kommentaren über die alle lachten. Padmé sah Ben erleichternd lächelnd an. Als die Beiden sie entdeckten verabschiedeten sie sich und kamen zu den beiden über den Rasen gelaufen. 

 

Luke überschlug sich vor fast vor Freude, Leias Zufriedenheit war subtiler, aber genauso spürbar. Die beiden zeigten ihnen ihre Zimmer, die zwar klein, aber ausreichend waren. Beide teilten ihre Räumlichkeiten mit jeweils einem Zimmergenossen. 

 

Leias neue Zimmergenossin war eine junge Alderaanerin namens Irda, die bereits im zweiten Jahr hier lebte. Lukes Zimmergenosse war gerade nicht auffindbar, doch Luke sah einen Pilotenhelm an der Garderobe hängen und beschloss sofort das er ihn mögen würde. 

 

Am späten Nachmittag aßen Padmé und Ben alleine in einem kleinen Diner in der Nähe der Akademie, nachdem Luke und Leia sich mit einigen Kommilitonen zum Abendessen trafen. Es war ein bißchen Wehmut, die Padmé empfand, doch es hatte auch etwas Schönes nach all den Jahren wieder gemeinsam und ohne Kinder eine Mahlzeit einzunehmen. 

 

Ben merkte neckend man könne fast glauben sie haben eine romantische Verabredung. 

 

Sie lachte darüber und schob ihre Hand über den Tisch und er ergiff sie mit sicheren Fingern.

 

Noch einige Zeit sprachen sie über Luke und Leia, bevor sie sich entschlossen zu dem Hotel zu gehen das sie sich für diese Nacht ausgesucht hatten. Die Abendluft war weit kühler als erwartet und Padmé war Obi-Wan dankbar das er ihr den alten Umhang um die Schulter legte. 

 

Sie spazierten gemächlich durch die Altstadt Alderaas. Die untergehende Sonne verwandelte alles in Grau und Blau. Die Spiegelungen des Wassers zeichneten sich an die Brücke die sie gerade überquerten. Padmé blieb stehen und genoss den beinahe vergessenen Anblick von spiegelndem, klaren Wasser. So anders als die trübe Brühe die in den Zisternen von Tatooine wieder und wieder gefiltert wurden. 

 

Sie hielten sich während dessen an den Händen. Mal zog sie ihn hinter sich her um ihm etwas zu zeigen das sie entdeckt hatte, wie eine besonders schöne Blume oder eine Reihe von blühenden Bäumen, die zarte rosane Blüten abwarfen. 

Mal zeigte er durch ein leichtes Drücken ihrer Hand in welche Richtung sie gehen sollten, das es dort (wenn er sich Recht entsinnte) eine besonders malerische Gasse gab. 

 

Die gingen an zahlreichen Geschäften vorbei. Padmé blieb an den aufwendig dekorierten Auslagen jedes Juweliers stehen. Sie seufzte und stöhnte bei dem Anblick der feingeschliffenen Arbeiten, der wunderbar eingefassten Ohrringen, filigranen Kettenzusammenstellungen mit besonders ausladenden Anhängern. Das Einzige das sie nicht kommentierte, ja beinahe beflissentlich ignorierte waren die Eheringe. 

 

Natürlich wusste sie das er es bemerkte. Beide sahen hinfort und ignorierten das Ungesagte. Es würde solche Ringe nicht für sie geben. Das wofür sie standen hatte sie vor langer Zeit Anakin versprochen. 

 

Die Vorstellung eines solchen Ringes an seiner Hand und das passende Pendant an ihrer... Es gab einen Grund das diese archaische Tradition des Besitzanspruches solchen Bestand hatte.

 

Schweigend und nachdenklich gingen sie im kühlen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung weiter. Es begann zu nieseln und Padmé konnte nicht anders als ihr Gesicht dem Himmel entgegen zu strecken und aufzulachen. Unfähig sich diesen Wunsch zu versagen zog sie Ben zu sich und küsste ihn, sein Gesicht war feucht, wie das ihre.

 

Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, wanderte weiter zu ihm. Diese Freude mit ihm zu teilen machte sie glücklich und konnte sie fast darüber hinweg trösten das sie morgen bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach Tatooine wären. Sie schob den Gedanken hinfort und blieb im Jetzt. Er strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht, das sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte und sich nun um ihr Gesicht lockte. 

 

Sie gingen nun zielstrebig zu ihrer Unterkunft, doch trotzallem waren sie durchweicht als sie dort ankamen. Der Droide an der Rezeption klang beinahe pikiert. 

 

Das Zimmer war spärlich möbeliert, doch das Bett bequem. Dort teilten sie noch mehr als Küsse miteinander, während der Sommerregen zunahm und leise prasselnd gegen das Fenster schlug. 

 

Am nächsten morgen redeten sie beim Frühstück darüber ob es sinnvoll war Bail aufzusuchen. Padmé bezweifelte das sie überhaupt in die Nähe des Palasts kämen. Ben lächelte lediglich geheimnisvoll, er sagte es gäbe da Möglichkeiten. 

 

Doch zuerst verbrachten sie den Tag damit Alderaan zu genießen, während die Zwillinge ihre ersten Verpflichtungen wahrnahmen, ihre Mitschüler kennen lernten, begannen sich einen Platz zu schaffen. 

 

Alderaan war genau so wie in Padmés Erinnerungen. Ben führte sie durch die alderaanischen Gärten, die bereits in voller üppiger Blüte standen. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick, der Padmés Herz erfreute. Padmé konnte nicht genug davon bekommen. Dem vielen Grün, den unterschiedlichen Blüten in allen erdenklichen Farben, das Braun der Erde, dem sanften annehmbaren Blau des Himmels. 

 

Sie schwelgte in Farben und Formen. Ben verfolgte ihre offenkundige Freude zufrieden. 

 

Sie hielten sich an den Händen und spazierten bis sie einen Fleck fanden der zum verweilen einludt. Mal war es eine Bank, ein Stück moosbewachsener Boden oder ein umgefallener Baum. Dann setzten sie sich, mal saßen sie nur so da und redeten, mal schmiegte sie sich an ihn und sie schwiegen. 

 

Als die Sonne ihren Zenit erreichte schlief Padmé in seinen Armen unter freiem Himmel ein während ihr die milde Sonne ins Gesicht schien. 

 

Wann hatte sie sich das letzte Mal so sicher und behütet gefühlt? Wenn sie die Hände ausstreckte kitzelte das Gras ihre Handinnenflächen. Sie trieb dahin in dem Ozean ihrer Gefühle. Ben weckte sie schließlich mit sanfter Stimme und streichelte ihr Gesicht. 

 

Als sie die Augen aufschlug stellte sie fest das der Himmel hinter ihm seine Augen zum strahlen brachte. Sie streckte ihre sonnengebräunte Hand aus um ihn berühren zu können. 

 

Sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht war wie die Sonne selbst: Blendend, doch wärmend und erwünscht. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte zufrieden. Seine Handfläche presste sich an ihren Handrücken. 

 

So konnte sie sich vorstellen sie sei auf Naboo. 

 

"Erinnerst du dich?" fragte sie irgendwann und dachte an ihre langen Spaziergänge. An ihr Schweigen, ihre Gespräche und alles Ungesagte. 

 

"Natürlich." Sie hieß die Welle der Erinnerung die sie sanft umspülte willkommen. Sie konnte sich selbst durch seine Augen sehen, jünger und trauriger. Die Haare aufwendig frisiert, in seidigen pastellfarbenen Kleidern, die sich langsam um ihren wachsenden Bauch spannten. 

 

Padmé erinnerte sich auch an ihn aus dieser Zeit: Das Gewicht eines ganzen Ordens auf seinen starken Schultern, den Blick immer in Konzentration gesenkt. Er kam und ging in ihr Leben, es tat weh seine sich abwendende Form zu sehen, wie seine Schritte ihn weiter und weiter fort trugen. Am liebsten war ihr das prickelnde Gefühl seiner Widerkehr...  _ Selbst damals.  _

 

Ihre Hände berührten sich nun nicht nur sondern hielten einander fest, als haben sie beide Angst das sie sich verlieren könnten. 

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie schweigend aufstanden und Hand in Hand den Rückweg antraten. 

 

Am späten Nachmittag trafen sie sich in einem kleinen Park in der Nähe der Schule mit Bail. Wie Ben das fertig gebracht hatte wusste Padmé nicht. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich animiert und scherzend, so wie sie es immer getan hatten. Als sie einander besser sehen konnte, sah sie das breite Grinsen auf Bails Gesicht. Er hatte Padmé sofort erkannt. Mit wogenden Roben und offenen Armen schritt er über den Kiesweg und umarmte sie fest. 

 

"Padmé," begann er freudestrahlend als er sie los ließ, seine Hände hielten sie an den Schultern fest, als könne er nicht glauben das sie hier war. "Ich sehe es geht dir gut?!" 

 

Seine Augen strichen über ihr Gesicht, nahmen ihre Veränderungen ein und dann das was Gleich geblieben war. 

 

"Ja." erwiderte sie lächelnd, überwältigt von dem Wissen das dies Bail, ihr Freund war, der vor ihr stand. 

 

Auch an ihm war die Zeit nicht spurlos vorrüber gegangen. Seine Schläfen waren grau und das Haar etwas schütterer. Doch er trug den gleichen, immer-noch-schwarzen Bart, es waren die gleichen gütigen Augen, umrahmt von Lachfalten. Sie hätte ihn ohne Probleme wieder erkannt. 

 

"Ich habe nicht mehr geglaubt dich noch einmal wieder zu sehen." Seine Stimme hielt Sorge und Erstaunen. 

 

"Es ist wirklich eine Freude dich zu sehen, Bail." versicherte sie ihm. 

 

Padmé warf einen Blick auf Luke und Leia, die etwas Abseits auf einer Bank saßen und den hochgewachsenen Alderaaner skeptisch beobachteten. Bail folgte ihrem Blick und sah die beiden Teenager erstaunt an. 

 

"Sind das--?" 

 

Padmé nickte lächelnd und deutete ihren Kindern zu ihnen zu kommen. "Ja, das sind Luke und Leia. Sie sind Zwillinge." An die beiden gerichtet sagte sie: "Kommt zu uns und begrüßt unseren Freund, Bail Organa." 

 

Leias Blick war verblüfft. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch anhand ihres förmlichen Gebarens wusste Padmé da sie sehr wohl wusste wer er war. 

 

Padmé stellte die beiden vor und erzählte davon das sie nun die Akademie besuchen würden. Bails Augen hielten einen wissenden Schimmer, ob Ben ihm bereits gebeten hatte ein Auge auf sie zu werfen? Schließlich war dies der Grund warum sie Alderaan gewählt hatten... 

 

Luke und Leia verabschiedeten sich bald wieder um eine Einführungsveranstaltung wahrnehmen zu können. Dies gab Bail und ihren Eltern Zeit offen zu reden. Natürlich, versprach er unumwunden, würde er sich um die Zwillinge kümmern und auf sie aufpassen. 

 

"Wie sieht es aus? Habt ihr alles was ihr braucht?" fragte er schließlich.

 

Ben warf ihr einen Blick zu. Als er sich wieder Bail zuwandte und ablehnte, sah Bail sie verwirrt und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an. "Für einen Moment dachte ich ihr würdet euch miteinander unterhalten." Er lachte. 

 

Als weder Padmé noch Ben in das Lachen einstimmten veränderte sich Bails Blick. Er nickte schließlich nachdenklich. 

 

"Nun," sagte Bail. ",warum bleibt ihr nicht noch ein paar Tage?" 

 

Ben schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte dankend ab. 

 

"Danke, Bail, aber... Unsere Kinder warten auf Tatooine auf uns." 

 

"Eure Kinder?" Bail blieb erstaunt stehen. "Kommt," sagte er und führte sie in Richtung eines Restaurants. ",ihr müsst mir  _ alles  _ erzählen." 

 

Über die vielen Jahre die es zu erzählen galt vergaßen sie die Zeit. Sie erzählten von ihren Kindern, von Tatooine, von all den Schwierigkeiten dort zu leben. Bail erzählte mit traurigen Augen das Breha vor einigen Jahren verstorben war. Padmé erinnerte sich wehmütig an Breha, die ihren Kindern ein zuhause hatte geben wollen. 

 

Als sie das Lokal verließen erzählte Bail in groben Zügen und gesenkter Stimme von der Rebellion die Jahr um Jahr wuchs. 

 

Schließlich sagte er was Padmé befürchtet hatte: "Kommt nach Alderaan. Bringt eure Kinder mit. Ihr könntet hier ein gutes Leben führen. Wir sind relativ sicher. Niemand glaubt mehr das viele Rebellen hier leben. Wir könnten euer Wissen gebrauchen. Mit euch an der Seite der Rebellion..." Er ließ die Worte zwischen ihnen hängen, ahnungslos was sie in Padmé auslösten. 

 

Ihr Mund war trocken geworden. Sie war nicht in der Lage zu wiedersprechen, deshalb schwieg sie. Ben rieb seinen Bart und sah sie nicht an. 

 

"Das ist ein verlockendes Angebot..." 

 

Padmés Herz schlug so durchdringend das sie glaubte die beiden Männer müssten es hören. Bails Blick glitt hinüber zu ihr, er ahnte das obwohl niemand ablehnte, es auch keine Zustimmung geben würde. 

 

"Denkt darüber nach. Ihr seit hier  _ immer  _ willkommen." 

 

Bail ergriff Bens Hand zum Abschied. Padmé umarmte Bail, er wiederholte noch einmal das sie immer willkommen waren. Wieder spürte sie den Schmerz, doch schob die Empfindung achtlos hinfort. Später würde sie sich damit auseinander setzen. 

 

Später, wenn sie allein war und ihre Kinder sich langsam von ihr entfernten. Der Abschied war gekommen.

 

Die restlichen Stunden verbrachten sie zusammen, doch es war nicht genug um alles zu sagen. Padmé wusste nicht wieso, doch sie fing immer wieder an zu weinen. Luke und Leia sahen ihre Mutter halb belustigt, halb besorgt an. 

 

Die Zwillinge brachten sie zum Dock an dem ihr Transportschiff ablegte. 

 

Padmé wandte sich an Leia und umarmte sie fest. Die dünnen, aber starken Arme ihrer ältesten Tochter schlossen sich fest um sie. Padmé presste einen Kuss auf ihre Wange und wünschte ihr ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr. Das Mädchen das ihr so ähnlich sah nickte und ließ ihre Mutter los. 

 

Padmé wandte sich an Luke. Er strahlte, doch seine Augen glänzten feucht. Padmé musste auflachen bei seinem breiten Grinsen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Leia ihren Vater unsicher ansah, er trat auf sie zu, als wolle er etwas sagen. Einen Moment später hatte sich Leia in seine Arme geworfen, ihr Gesicht presste sie in die Falten seiner Kleidung. 

 

Sie murmelte etwas in seine Tunika, das Padmé nicht verstand, doch sie sah den ergriffenen Ausdruck auf Bens Gesicht und spürte das unbändige Pochen des Bandes. 

 

Auch Luke sah nun seinen Vater und Schwester an, wahrscheinlich spürte er seinerseits Leias Emotionen die ihn ergriffen. Die Tränen die über sein Gesicht flossen waren aussagekräftig. 

 

"Daddy," murmelte Leia nun mit dünner Stimme. " _ Ben _ , ich hab dich lieb."

 

Ben gab seinerseits ein Geräusch von sich, als habe er einen Schlag abbekommen und er presste sein Gesicht an ihr Haar. Er murmelte etwas, Padmé verstand lediglich das abschließende, innige  _ Prinzessin.  _

 

Luke und Padmé sahen sich lächelnd an. Sie wandten sich ab und sprachen noch einige Momente leise miteinander bevor Leia und Ben, sichtlich mitgenommen, zu ihnen kamen. 

 

Es wurde Zeit: Das Transportschiff würde in einigen Minuten ablegen. Es schien Leia sichtlich schwer ihren Vater los zu lassen. Ihr schien schließlich klar geworden zu sein wie viel Zeit sie verloren hatte. 

 

Als Padmé und Ben nebeneinander auf dem Schiff standen, fanden sich ihre Hände automatisch, so wie Luke und Leia auf der anderen Seite der Rampe die Hand des Anderen erfassten. 

 

Die Türen schlossen sich, dann legte der Transporter mit gemächlicher Langsamkeit ab. Bald waren die Beiden nicht mehr zu erkennen. Padmé wandte sich schließlich von dem Fenster ab und Ben zu. Er nahm sie wortlos in die Arme. 

 

Sein Mantel war feucht, wo Leias Tränen den Stoff durchweicht hatten. Padmés Tränen fielen auf die gleiche Stelle. 

 

 


	39. 38.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Leben ohne die Zwillinge war anders. Ein großer Teil ihres Herzens war plötzlich an einem anderen Ort. Lebte, lernte, liebte vielleicht sogar?

**38.**

 

Das Leben ohne die Zwillinge war anders. Ein großer Teil ihres Herzens war plötzlich an einem anderen Ort. Lebte, lernte, liebte vielleicht sogar?

 

Es verging kein Tag das Padmé sich nicht wünschte sie hätten ein eigenes Comlink und müssten nicht bis nach Mos Espa um dort mit den Zwillingen reden zu können. Selbst dann war eine offene Kommunikation kaum möglich. Sie tauschten Floskeln, redeten über Belanglosigkeiten. 

 

Padmé prägte sich an diesen Tagen ihre Gesichter ein und fragte sich ob es ihnen wirklich gut ging. Leia ging dazu über ihr langes Haar aufzustecken, sie sagte es wäre ein alderaanischer Trend, Luke machte sich darüber lustig und zog an einer Seite ihres Haares. Sie ihrerseits spottete darüber das er sich die Haare ruhig mal wieder schneiden lassen könnte. 

 

Es war stiller im Haus. Manchmal dachte Padmé wehmütig an die Zeit in der fünf Kinder durch das Haus getrampelt waren und sie sich nichts mehr als Stille und Schlaf gewünscht hatte. 

 

Sie dachte an Bens müdes Gesicht am morgen, mit einem schlafenden Garen auf dem Arm. Oder die Zwillinge, die zu ihnen ins Bett gekrochen kamen, wenn sie einen Alptraum gehabt hatten. Ihre warmen Körper die sich an sie kuschelten und nach Wärme und Geborgenheit suchten. 

 

Ja, es war sehr viel stiller. Heute schlich Benji manchmal noch zu ihnen, doch auch das wurde weniger und weniger. 

 

Sie wurden alle älter und es würde nicht lange dauern bis Garen ebenfalls die Akademie besuchen wollen würde. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen, doch für Padmé gab es keinen Zweifel daran das Garen seinen Geschwistern folgen würde, so wie er das immer tat. 

 

Nun hatte Padmé mehr Zeit, mehr Muße als seit einer langen Zeit. Sie war unruhig, manchmal fast lustlos. Es gab Momente da stand sie in dem Zimmer der Beiden, sah die leeren Betten, die leeren Schreibtische. Es war alles so als kämen sie bald zurück. Nur wenige, persönliche Dinge fehlten. 

 

Wie zum Beispiel die Holobilder die sie letztes Jahr in Mos Eisley hatten aufnehmen lassen, die nun in ihren Zimmern in der Akademie standen und sie an eine weit entfernte Familie erinnerten.

 

Es gab Nächte da wachte Padmé schweißgebadet auf, ein schwarzer Schatten jagte sie, fand Luke und Leia, entriss sie ihren ausgestreckten Händen. Die ersten Male hatte sie sich übergeben müssen, die Panik war zu groß, der kalte Schweiß trocknete auf ihrem Gesicht, während ihr Magen sich immer wieder schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Solange bis sie Galle spuckte. Sie hatte kaum gemerkt das Ben einen feuchten Lappen in ihren Nacken presste und ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht hielt. 

 

Seine Hände waren warm und ankerten sie in der Gegenwart. Sie spürte seine Präsenz jenseits ihres Selbst, so als würde er sie auch auf der mentalen Ebene berühren. 

 

Wenn sie dann wieder zu Bett gingen hielt er sie im Arm. Sie schwieg und er bot auch keine Worte an. Es war klar das es nicht nur ihr Alptraum war. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ethel Hendriksen war inzwischen eine alte Frau. 

 

Schon vor Veras Tod war sie alt gewesen, doch danach umgab die Frau eine Art gelassene Gleichgültigkeit. Nicht das sie sich einfach hinlegen und sterben würde, dafür war sie einfach zu tatkräftig, doch ihre Lebensfreude hatte nachgelassen. Sie ging weniger heraus und redete noch weniger.

 

Ethel hatte immer hinter Vera gestanden, doch dies hatte weder die eine noch die andere Frau gestört. Ganz im Gegenteil, durch ihre unterschiedlichen Charaktere hatten sie sich ergänzt und eine lebenslange Freundschaft geführt. 

 

Doch Vera tot und sie allein.

 

Veras Kinder hatten ihre Tante Ethel gefragt ob sie nicht zu ihnen auf das Anwesen ziehen wollte, doch Ethel hatte dankend abgelenkt. Zwar liebte sie Veras Kinder, doch es hatte einen Grund gegeben das sie nie selbst Mutter geworden war. 

 

Padmé hatte nie viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt. 

 

Zwar war man des Öfteren zusammen, aber eben nur, weil man gemeinsame Freunde hatte, nicht weil man selbst einen großen Drang danach verspürte den Anderen kennen zu lernen. Man war sich relativ sympathisch, konnte einige Zeit ein seichtes Gespräch führen, wenn man sich allein in einem Raum wiederfand, aber auch wenn man mal gemeinsam schwieg war es nicht weiter schlimm. 

 

Es kam also als eine Überraschung als Ethel auf Padmé zukam und sie fragte ob sie ihren Marktstand für sie führen wollte. 

 

"Wie stellst du dir das vor?" fragte Ben, als sie ihm davon erzählte. 

 

"Ich habe noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht." gab sie offen zu. "Aber ich hatte mir überlegt ob Cordé und Benji an den beiden Markttagen nicht zu Beru gehen könnten. Selbst mit An- und Abbau sind es nur vier bis fünf Stunden, meinte Ethel. Sie sind ja keine kleinen Kinder mehr und Garen ist sowieso nicht zuhause wenn er seine Pflichten erledigt hat."

 

Ben sah sie aufmerksam an, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich nieder. Die linke Hand faltete er vor der Brust, während die Rechte automatisch zu seinem Bart ging und er begann sein Kinn zu reiben. 

 

"Du hast dir schon einige Gedanken gemacht." stellte er nüchtern fest. 

Sein Gesicht enthielt keinen Hinweis darauf was er dachte, doch sie wusste anhand seiner Stimme und wie er sie ansah das er ihren Vorschlag überdachte. 

 

"Es ist ein Risiko." meinte er langsam, die Lippen geschürzt und verschränkte die Arme. 

 

"Kinder zu bekommen war ein Risiko. Wir haben es trotzdem getan." erinnerte sie ihn nonchalant. Seine Augen blitzten, sein Lächeln war amüsiert. 

 

"Sagen wir so: Wir haben und da in eine Situation hinein manövriert mit der wir Anfangs nicht gerechnet hätte..." Er lehnte sich zurück und sah sie offen an. 

 

"Eine schöne Situation." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. 

 

"Hmm, ja." Sie schwiegen und sahen einander an. Die Gefühle flossen zwischen ihnen hin und her, es war als hielten sie einander an den Händen. Padmé musste sich daran erinnern was sie gerade besprochen hatten. 

 

"Größtenteils sehe ich die finanziellen Vorteile." gab sie nun zu bedenken. "Der Stand ist gut besucht. Mit den 40% die Ethel mir angeboten hat könnten wir wieder etwas Puffer anbauen. Es ist sowieso erstaunlich wie lange das Geld uns gereicht hat." 

 

"Wir haben nie viel gebraucht. Das ist das Gute an der Feuchtfarmerei. Man ist autark und unsichtbar." Auch ein Grund warum er solange daran festgehalten hatte auf Tatooine zu bleiben. Es gab kaum einen Planeten auf dem man sich besser verstecken konnte. 

 

"Ja, aber jetzt mit dem Schulgeld für die Zwillinge..." Es wurde weniger. Bail hatte ihnen angeboten das Schulgeld zu bezahlen, doch sie hatten nicht das Risiko auf sich nehmen wollen das jemand dem Geld nachging und sich fragte warum der Viceroy Alderaans für zwei Schüler das Schulgeld beglich. 

 

"Und bald für Garen." 

 

"Und bald für Garen, ja. Es schrumpft. Natürlich war das abzusehen, schließlich haben wir bis auf die Ernte keine großen Einnahmen. Was meinst du, wiegt das das Risiko auf?" 

 

Sein Gesicht wies nun im Angesichts all seiner Sorgen und Bedenken alle Zeichen seines Alters auf. Die Falten auf der Stirn und um die Augen, die fest zusammengezogenen Brauen, der ergraute Bart der seinen zusammengekniffenen Mund umkränzte. Die Augen hatte er in Konzentration niedergeschlagen. Schließlich blickte er auf und fragte: "Es ist nicht nur das Geld oder? Die Vorstellung gefällt dir?"

 

Padmé lächelte und sagte: "Du kennst mich zu gut. Natürlich gefällt mir die Vorstellung. Die Kinder brauchen mich nicht mehr dauerhaft, ich habe zum ersten Mal seit der Schwangerschaft mit den Zwillingen wieder wirklich Zeit für mich. 

Die Vorstellung reizt mich. Neue Leute zu treffen, etwas zu lernen und wenn es nur ist wie man feilscht und... Der Marktplatz ist der Geburtsort  _ aller  _ Gerüchte. Sobald Sturmtruppler einträfen, wüsste ich es. Sag mir nicht das es nicht von Vorteil wäre."

 

Natürlich hatte er auch daran gedacht, er nickte leicht als sie es erwähnte und stimmte dann auch verbal zu. Doch dann fügte er hinzu: "Ich weiß nur nicht ob es sich aufwiegt." 

 

Padmé lächelte spielerisch. "Wir werden sehen, hmm?

 

"Wir werden sehen, ja." 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Sommerferien verbrachten die Zwillinge auf Tatooine. Sie hatten vieles zu erzählen und wenn sie ihnen so zu hörte, wie sie von zwei vollkommen unterschiedlichen Leben innerhalb des selben Universum erzählte wurde Padmé plötzlich bewusst das die beiden sich nicht nur von ihren Eltern unabhängig machten, sondern auch voneinander. 

 

Leia begann sich mehr und mehr für Politik zu engagieren. Bail hatte ihr Mon Mothma vorgestellt und Padmés ehemaliger Wegbestreiterin und Freundin hatte ihre Tochter unter ihre Fittiche genommen. 

 

Leia schwärmte von Mon in den höchsten Tönen. Padmé hörte interessiert zu was Leia zu zahlreichen Entwicklungen zu sagen hatte. Es war erstaunlich das sich viele Dinge die Padmé an ihrem Marktstand oder im HoloNet aufschnappte ganz anders aus Leias Mund anhörten. 

 

Luke hingegen hatte sich entschlossen eine Ausbildung zum Piloten zu beginnen. Er verbrachte seine ganze Freizeit damit zu fliegen oder zu lernen. Auf Nachfragen seines Vaters gab er etwas beschämt zu das er sein Training etwas schleifen ließ. Etwas, meinte Leia lachend, bedeutete das er seinen Trainingsstock nicht einmal ausgepackt hatte.

 

Ben sagte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht das Luke ihn so nie im Kampf schlagen würde. Luke nahm dies als Aufforderung und forderte Ben zu einem Duell. Padmé und die Kinder sahen interessiert dabei zu. Nach einigen Minuten wurde klar das Luke sein Training wirklich hatte schleifen lassen. 

 

Einige Male wies Ben ihn zurecht. Padmé spürte das er Luke bereits hätte besiegen können, das er sich zurückhielt, denn er wollte seinen Sohn nicht vorführen. Letztendlich war es Lukes hastiger Versuch einen Schlag zu landen, bei dem ihn sein Vater entwaffnete. 

 

Luke fiel auf seinem Hintern, das Gesicht schweißnass und nach Luft ringend. Er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, frustriert und beschämt. Bens Gesicht war ernst und missbilligend. Doch dann deaktivierte er sein Schwert und die Flamme verschwand. Seine Züge wurden weicher, er streckte die Hand aus um Luke aufzuhelfen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick ergriff er die Hand dankend. 

 

Padmé wusste, irgendwann würde ein Tag kommen an dem Luke seinen Vater entwaffnen würde. Es war die natürliche Ordnung, das der Padawan irgendwann zum Ritter wurde. Und auch wenn Luke kein herkömmlicher Jedi war, würde auch er irgendwann den Triumph darüber empfinden seinen Lehrmeister und Vater besiegt zu haben. Doch dieser Tag war nicht heute. 

 

Heute hatte Ben ihm gezeigt das seine Macht ihn nicht davor schützte besiegt zu werden. Das er jeden Tag üben musste um besser zu werden. Er hatte ihm gezeigt was es hieß demütig zu sein. 

 

Noch lange Zeit blieben Luke und Ben draußen und gingen einige Schritte und Haltungen durch. Luke versprach seinem Vater bei der Sache zu bleiben. Und am nächsten Tag stand er neben seinen Geschwistern im Hof und trainierte, so wie er es immer getan hatte. 

 

Bald fielen sie alle in ihren alten Rhythmus zurück, als läge eine Sicherheit darin die alten Rituale zu vollführen. 

 

Und nicht nur die alten Rituale. Auch alte Geschichten... 

 

„Erzähl uns wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt.“ bat Cordé nun aufgeregt und setzte sich neben Ben auf das Sofa. „Bitte, Daddy!“ 

 

Cordé strahlte ihren Vater an. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und nickte wohlwollend. 

 

„Wart ihr sofort verliebt?“ fragte Cordé und sah Ben aufmerksam, mit großen braunen Augen, an. 

 

„Nun ja...“ Er warf Padmé, die stopfend am anderen Ende des Raumes saß, einen Seitenblick zu. „Deine Mutter war gerade zur jüngsten Königin Naboos gekrönt wurden. Sie war erst vierzehn Jahre alt--“

 

„Fast fünfzehn.“ warf Padmé automatisch ein. Eine rötliche Braue zog sich hoch in seine Stirn. Sie erwiderte den Blick wortlos. 

 

„Fast fünfzehn. Nun gut. Was aber nichts daran ändert das ich somit zehn Jahre älter als eure Mutter bin.“

 

„Zehn Jahre!“ meinte Benji, der diesen Sommer gerade erst sieben geworden war, und sah von seinem Puzzle auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers auf. „Das ist ja eine Eeewigkeit!“ 

 

„So viel ist das nun auch wieder nicht.“ Leia ließ ihr Datenpad sinken. Sie sah ihren kleinen Bruder mit einem leicht besserwisserischen Lächeln an. 

 

„Wie dem auch sei,“ setzte Ben fort. „Ich war immer noch ein Padawan--“

 

„Wie alt warst du denn damals, Dad?“ fragte Garen und blickte von seinem Dame-Spiel mit Luke auf, der auf seinen Zug wartete. 

 

„Ich war gerade erst fünfundzwanzig.“ beantwortete er die Frage seines Sohnes und sah Padmé spöttisch an. „Ich war also ein junger Padawan und habe eurer Mutter so gut wie keine Beachtung geschenkt. Denn die meisten fünfundzwanzigjährigen Männer interessieren sich nicht für _kleine_ Mädchen.“ Garen und Luke lachten. 

 

„Ein kleines Mädchen?! Mit fünfzehn war ich doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr!“ 

 

„Nicht? Es kam mir des öfteren so vor.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich den Bart, doch sie wusste trotzdem um das angedeutete Lächeln. 

 

„Oh, du!“ Padmé schmiss mit dem gestopften Socken nach ihm. Mit Leichtigkeit schnappte er das Kleidungsstück. 

 

Dann fuhr er ernster, an Cordé gerichtet, fort: „Dafür erkannte Anakin sofort was ich nicht sehen konnte... Er nannte sie einen Engel." Cordé seufzte und lehnte sich vorwärts. Sie erwartete offensichtlich das er nun mit der großartigen Liebesgeschichte ihrer Eltern begann. 

 

"Obwohl ich sagen muss das sie sehr wohl auch teuflische Züge hatte.“ fügte er trocken an und sah Padmé neckend an. 

 

„Dir gebe ich gleich teuflische Züge--“

 

„Ich bin heute noch der Meinung du wolltest mich ohrfeigen, als du uns deinen Plan zeigtest und ich dir recht klar sagte das es mehr als nur fraglich war ob es funktionieren würde.“ Padmé errötete bei dem Gedanken an das damalige Geschehen in den Stunden vor der Schlacht. 

 

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie sie sich über den Kartentisch angestarrt hatten. Doch als Königin hatte sie den intensiven Blick aus seinen blauen Augen ungerührt erwidert.

 

„Ich _habe_ für einen kurzen Moment darüber nachgedacht.“ 

 

„Ich wusste es doch.“ 

 

„Ja nun und dann?“ fragte Benji ungeduldig und unterbrach das Wortgeplänkel seiner Eltern. 

 

Obi-Wan wurde wieder ernst, auch wenn seine Augen immer noch einen bestimmten Funken hielten, der sie erheiterte. 

 

„Naboo ist ein sehr abgelegener Planet. Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde er von der Handelsföderation blockiert, was laut ihrer Aussage eine Reaktion auf die angestiegenen Handelszölle war.“ erklärte Ben und Padmé nickte zustimmend. „Mein Meister und ich wurden vom Jedi Rat dort hingeschickt um zwischen den Parteien zu verhandeln.“

 

„Mit verhandeln meint euer Vater mein Gefolge und mich unter Anwendung von Waffengewalt zu befreien.“ fügte Padmé an die Kinder gerichtet an. 

 

„Ihr habt gekämpft?“ Luke Aufmerksamkeit war bei Erwähnung von Abenteuern nun auch bei dem Gespräch. 

 

„Euer Vater bewies sehr eindrucksvoll seine Kampfkünste.“ Padmé dachte an den Moment in dem die beiden Jedi plötzlich vor ihnen gestanden und innerhalb eines Augenblickes die Droiden zerstört hatten. 

 

„Oh, das hätte ich zu gern gesehen!“ Garen und Luke nickten zustimmend. 

 

„Er wirbelte einige Male mit seinem Lichtschwert umher. _Alle_ meine Zofen waren _sehr_ beeindruckt.“ Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Also sah Dad gut aus?“ wollte Cordé wissen und ihre Brüder verdrehten beinahe gleichzeitig die Augen. 

 

„Natürlich, Liebes. Dein Vater war schon immer ein gutaussehender Mann.“ 

 

Bevor Padmé weiter sprechen konnte fiel Luke dazwischen. „Wirbeln?“ Luke sah halb belustigt, halb entrüstet aus. „Dad, du sagst mir immer das es nichts nutzloseres gibt und ich mich auf das wesentliche konzentrieren soll.“ 

 

„Du wirst merken das sich dein Kampfstil verändern wird, Luke." erklärte Ben lehrerhaft. "Mit fünfundzwanzig zeigt man gerne was man kann. Aber die Tage in denen _ich_ mein Schwert herumgewirbelt habe sind vorbei.“

 

Padmé biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Lippen um nicht zu sagen das sie ihn erst gestern dabei zugesehen hatte, wie er genau dies getan hatte. Sie sah auf ihr Stopfzeug und legte es schließlich neben sich auf den Tisch. An Arbeit war nicht mehr zu denken. 

 

„Also alle deine Zofen haben sich in Dad verguckt?“ durchbrach Cordé den, für sie sehr langweiligen, Austausch über Lichtschwerter. 

 

„Für einen Sommer lang dürfte ich mir ihre schwärmerischen Träumereien über Jedi Kenobi anhören.“ Padmé seufzte leidend bei der Erinnerung. Ben lachte bei dem Gedanken vor Erheiterung. Sie spürte die Wärme die zwischen ihnen hin und her floss, als sei sie etwas Lebendiges, mit eigenem Willen. 

 

„Und du, Mom? Das klingt nicht begeistert.“ Cordés Brauen waren skeptisch zusammengezogen. 

 

„Euer Vater war sehr--“ 

 

„Ja?“ Er war nach wie vor gutgelaunt. „Was war ich, Liebste?“ Die Wärme warf Funken in ihrem Inneren. 

 

Sie sahen sich einen langen Moment an, Kinder und Geschichte vergessen. Seine blauen Augen funkelten. Padmé musste nicht nach dem Band spüren das sie verband um zu wissen was er dachte. Padmé sah errötend fort.

 

„Arrogant. Von dir selbst eingenommen.“ Jetzt lachte er auch noch lauthals. 

 

Die Kinder blickten ihre Eltern fragend an. 

 

„Das klingt nicht nach Dad.“ sagte Garen und nun war es an ihm die Stirn zu Runzeln. Sein Blick ging hinüber zu seinem gelassenen Vater. 

 

„Menschen verändern sich, Garen.“ sagte Padmé etwas halbherzig. 

 

„Das verstehe ich nicht.“ maulte Benji. 

 

„Bestimmte Umstände im Leben verändern einen Menschen. Die Essenz bleibt die gleiche, aber das Verhalten eines Menschen passt sich seiner Geschichte an.“ 

 

_ In bester Jedi-Manier erklärt,  _ dachte Padmé belustigt. 

 

„Das klingt nicht sehr romantisch.“ Cordé klang nun etwas betrübt und blickte ihren Vater fragend an.

 

„Unser Kennenlernen war auch keine Romanze, Cordé.“ sagte Ben nun ernst, offenkundig frustriert mit den Anwandlungen seiner Tochter. Leia war nie so gewesen, auch jetzt nicht, obgleich auch die Ältere aufmerksam zuhörte. Padmé warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. 

 

„Aber ihr liebt euch doch. Ich dachte... Ich dachte man trifft sich und dann weiß man das man zusammen gehört. War das nicht so bei euch?“ Das Mädchen klang verwirrt. In den Holo-Romanen die sie lass liefen Liebesgeschichten wohl etwas anders, dachte Padmé kopfschüttelnd. Leia verbarg ihr Grinsen über ihre jüngere Schwester hinter ihrer Hand. 

 

Padmé ließ sich neben Cordé auf der anderen Seite der Couch nieder. 

 

„Weißt du, Cordé. Dein Vater und ich waren lange Zeit befreundet, bevor wir uns verliebt haben. Es gibt viele unterschiedliche Formen der Liebe. Vor deinem Vater habe ich Luke und Leias Vater geliebt. Diese Liebe war anders als das was ich für euren Vater empfinde.“ Padmé musste ihn nicht ansehen um zu wissen das er die Augen niedergeschlagen hatte. 

 

„Warst du sofort in ihn verliebt?“ Padmé seufzte. _Cordé stellt die harten Fragen,_ dachte sie frustriert und zögerte eine Antwort heraus. 

 

„Hmm... Ja. Ja, das war ich wohl. Ich war sehr in Anakin verliebt.“ Padmé versuchte sich nicht ihre Irritation anmerken zu lassen. Wie sollte sie es ihrer Tochter erklären wie sich Liebe anfühlte?

 

"Jede Liebe ist anders, Cordé. Wie könnte ich das gleiche für euren Vater wie für Anakin empfinden? Sie sind zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Menschen." 

 

„Das verstehe ich nicht, Mommy.“ 

 

Sie ertappte sich dabei das sie Ben anstarrte, als liege darin die Antwort. Er sah sie seinerseits ebenfalls an. Er war älter geworden, natürlich. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im Palast Theed waren immer hin über dreißig Jahre vergangen. 

 

Sein Haar war beinahe vollkommen ergraut. Seine Brauen und der Bart hielten noch einen rötlichen Schimmer, doch in einigen Jahren wäre nichts mehr davon zu erkennen. Er hatte mehr Falten um die Augen bekommen, die ihm allerdings ein freundliches Aussehen verliehen, wie sie fand. 

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Es war nur für sie. 

 

Padmé holte tief Luft. 

 

„Liebe schlägt nicht immer wie der Blitz ein. Sie muss nicht immer alles in dessen Umgebung zerstören und verschlingen. Meine Liebe für euren Vater war wie... Ein winziger Samen in meinem Herzen. Nicht mehr als ein liebevoller Gedanke. Aber dieser winzige Samen ist zu einem großen, starken Baum gewachsen. 

 

"Manche Dinge brauchen einfach  _ Zeit _ , Cordé. Manchmal ist man noch... Zu jung, zu unerfahren, zu verletzt, zu abgelenkt mit anderen Dingen um sich auf solche Gefühle einzulassen. Ich habe lange gebraucht um zu erkennen wie sehr ich euren Vater liebe. Meine Gefühle für ihn sind langsam aber stetig gewachsen, mit jedem Blick und jeder Berührung. Manche Dinge brauchen Zuwendung und Vertrauen.“

 

Die Kinder sahen sie nun allesamt mit großen Augen an. Es war Benji der schließlich sprach.

 

„Also ist Dad wie ein _Baum_?“ Der Junge sah mit gekräuselter Stirn von seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater. Leia kicherte unkontrolliert. 

 

„Es ist eine Metapher, Benji. Aber ja, im Grunde ist er wie ein Baum.“ Sie sah ihn über Cordés Kopf hinweg an. „Bei ihm bin ich geborgen und sicher. Euer Vater ist stark, gütig und schön.“

 

„Padmé--“ warf er ein, ihren Namen unüblich lang gezogen. Die Leichtigkeit des Augenblickes war verloren und sie wusste das er unter seinem Bart errötete.

 

"Nein... Lass es mich erklären." Sie sagte es mit neu gefundener Sicherheit, ihr Herz war erfüllt von Wärme im Angesicht seiner Bescheidenheit. 

 

"Du solltest nicht so viel in Metaphern reden, Liebste." Es war ihm unangenehm. 

 

Er wollte gerade weiter reden als Leia dazwischen fiel. "Ich verstehe was du meinst, Mom." meinte sie und schmiss sich in die Arme ihres Vaters und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. "Du bist wirklich ein  _ schöner  _ Baum, Dad."

 

Ben seufzte lediglich leidend und schloss Leia fest in seine Arme und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz. 

 

"Also," sagte Leia nun und blickte zu ihrem Vater auf. ", für Mom bist du also ein Baum. Was ist sie für dich, Dad? Komm, dir fällt bestimmt was Gutes ein."

 

Luke und Leia grinsten sich verschwörerisch an. Ihr Eltern aufzuziehen war etwas Altbekanntes. 

 

Schließlich sagte er, ohne Zweifel: "Meine Seelenverwandte." 

 

Leias Augenrollen wurde von einem kleinen aber echten Lächeln begleitet. Ihre Genervtheit war nur vorgetäuscht, ihre Bewunderung für ihren Vater allerdings nicht. 

 

"Oh, Dad." meinte Leia nun kopfschüttelnd. "Ihr beiden seit einfach nur  _ unmöglich _ ."

 

Als sie dann gemeinsam in der Küche standen, folgten geflüsterte Worte und zärtliche Küsse. Padmé lehnte sich an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals. Sein Körper war warm und bekannt, sein Geruch wirkte beruhigend auf sie. 

 

Die Kinder im Wohnzimmer ignorierten die Zärtlichkeiten ihrer Eltern beflissentlich. Außer Luke und Leia, sie verdrehten die Augen und warfen sich Küsse zu.  _ Teenager,  _ dachte Padmé und erinnerte sich etwas wehmütig an ihre kleinen Babies, daran das sie Tatooine in einigen Tagen schon wieder verlassen würden... 

 

Einige Tage später kehrten die Zwillinge wieder nach Alderaan zurück und mit einem Mal, als sie dem Transporter nachsah der die beiden weit weg von ihnen bringen würde, fiel ihr ein das sie die Geschichte nie zu ende erzählt hatten. 

 

Sie streckte die Hand zum Abschied aus, doch das Schiff war bereits zu weit fest um genau zu wissen ob sie Padmé noch sehen konnten. 

 

 


	40. 39.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So viele Verletzungen und Narben, so viele Erinnerungen und Schmerzen. Jeder von ihnen trug sie mit sich herum. Natürlich, das wusste Padmé. Nicht alle diese Dinge wurden ausgesprochen. Manches wurde nur gesehen und wahrgenommen, niemals benannt. Das musste genug sein._

 

**39.**

 

_ Wieder verging die Zeit... _

 

_ Padmé sah dabei zu wie ihre drei jüngeren Kinder älter wurden. Wie sie wuchsen und stärker wurden. Genauso konnte sie es in den wenigen Unterhaltungen mit Luke und Leia sehen. Sie wurden erwachsen... Ihr Herz floss manchmal über vor Stolz und Liebe.  _

 

_ Garen war nun sechzehn Jahre alt und auch er wollte die Akademie besuchen, so wie seine Eltern es vorausgesagt hatten. _

 

_ Seitdem er nicht länger versuchte seinem älteren Bruder nachzueifern war Garen ganz ohne Neid selbstsicherer und reifer geworden. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Lichtschwert-Kämpfer. Er konnte sich inzwischen besser auf sich selbst konzentrieren.  _

 

_ Auch wenn er nicht so stark wie Luke in der Macht war, so war Garen doch ein schneller und wendiger Kämpfer.  _

 

_ Die beiden jungen Männer verbrachten immer einige Zeit nach Luke und Leias Ankunft damit sich zu duellieren und den Anderen auszutesten. _

 

_ Cordé half Padmé inzwischen viel und gerne mit dem Marktstand. Sie war beliebt bei den umstehenden Händlern, konnte geschickt feilschen und hatte durch die Arbeit ein erstaunliches Selbstbewusstsein entwickelt, das ihr gut zu Gesicht stand.  _

 

_ Benji ging nach wie vor an den beiden Markttagen zu Tante Beru und ließ sich gern von ihr umsorgen. Mit seinen fast zehn Jahren war er nach wie vor mehr Kind als Teenager und unbedarft, ähnlich wie Cordé, wie Sola. Für ihn gab es nicht den Schatten der Erinnerung an Sabé, eine Schwester die er nie gekannt hatte.  _

 

_ Cordé war manchmal seltsam traurig und konnte es nicht erklären. Leia hatte Padmé einmal versucht zu erklären das nur ein Zwilling dieses Gefühl verstehen konnte. Leias Mitleid für Cordé war echt - ein Leben ohne Luke wäre kummervoll.  _

 

_ Ben und sie hatte der Verlust letztendlich stärker gemacht, obgleich Padmé lange Zeit gedacht hatte es würde sie entzweien.  _

 

So viele Geister,  _ dachte sie manchmal traurig.  _

 

_ So viele Verletzungen und Narben, so viele Erinnerungen und Schmerzen. Jeder von ihnen trug sie mit sich herum. Natürlich, das wusste Padmé. Nicht alle diese Dinge wurden ausgesprochen. Manches wurde nur gesehen und wahrgenommen, niemals benannt. Das musste genug sein.  _

 

_ Manchmal war es das auch.  _

 

_ Manchmal war Padmé frustriert mit all dem Ballast; mit Anakin, mit Satine. Manchmal wollte sie nur vergessen und es stimmte sie sonderbarerweise zufrieden das sie es noch immer schaffte das  _ er  _ vergaß.  _

 

_ Das, sobald sie sich an ihn schmiegte und seinen Namen flüsterte, er den Atem anhielt. Doch natürlich war es nicht nur Vergessen. Es war auch Erinnern: An ihre Vergangenheit, die guten Zeiten, die schönen Zeiten. Einander erkennen und sehen.  _

 

_ Es gab Monate in denen sie wie Bruder und Schwester lebten, in denen sie wie zwei langsam, umkreisende Himmelskörper immer nah beieinander waren, immer sicher im Wissen einander zu haben, bevor etwas passierte das den Einen oder Anderen vom Kurs abkommen ließ und sie sich schließlich unaufhaltsam annäherten und ineinander stürzten, bis schließlich die Anziehungskraft so stark, so unvermeidlich wurde das es nur mit einer Explosion, einer Zerstörung enden konnte an dessen Ende ein Neubeginn lag.  _

 

_ Aber dies war nur ein Aspekt ihrer Beziehung. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten sie ein harmonisches, ja fast symbiotisches Zusammensein entwickelt. Die Verbindung war Jahr um Jahr gewachsen, wie ein organisches, lebendiges Ding, das gespeist durch Gefühle und Emotionen an Kraft gewann. _

 

_ Ben war immer da, wie eine Präsenz in einem geteilten Zimmer. Schweigend und stark. Bekannt wie die eigene Hand. _

 

_ Was sie am Anfang als widernatürlich erachtet hatte war nun Teil ihrer Selbst. Vielleicht war es so wie mit allem, mit der Liebe, dem Mutter sein: Um es zu verstehen musste man es fühlen.  _

 

_ Für Padmé war nach all den Jahren klar das sich so Zufriedenheit anfühlte.  _

 

_ Nun war sie an einem Punkt ihres Lebens angelangt an dem ihr nächstes Kind, Garen, sie verlassen würde. In einigen wenigen Tagen würde auch er nach Alderaan aufbrechen um dort die Akademie zu besuchen.  _

 

_ Ben würde mit den Kindern nach Alderaan reisen. Garen könnte sein Zimmer bereits beziehen und dann würden sie Luke und Leia wieder mit nach Hause nehmen damit sie alle zusammen die Ferien auf Tatooine verbringen konnten. _

 

_ Padmé konnte sich die aufkeimende Unruhe über die bevorstehende Abreise ihrer Familie nicht erklären...  _

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Am morgen des Tages an dem Obi-Wan und die Kinder nach Alderaan aufbrechen wollten, wachte sie wie gewöhnlich auf als Obi-Wan ihr Bett verließ um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Sie döste noch einige Zeit, bis er wieder den Raum betrat. Er hatte bereits seine Leggins angezogen, sein Oberkörper war noch nackt. Sie ließ ihren Blick anerkennend über ihn gleiten und sah ihm dann dabei zu wie er begann die Verschnürungen zu verschließen. 

 

Sie streckte sich lasziv im Bett aus und lächelte verschwörerisch. 

 

"Willst du  _ wirklich  _ schon gehen, Geliebter?" Sie lehnte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen, so dass ihre Decke von ihren Schultern rutschte. Das einfache Nachthemd das sie trug kam darunter zum Vorschein, ihre Brüste zeichneten sich sehr genau darunter ab. Der Baumwollstoff war so dünn das man sich fragen konnte warum sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatte es anzuziehen. 

 

Seine Hände hielten inne. 

 

Innerlich spürte sie nach ihm, fand ihn und ließ ihn ganz genau wissen nach was ihr der Sinn stand. Zufrieden konnte sie dabei zusehen das eine unmissverständliche Wölbung die Schnüre spannte. 

 

Bevor sie es wusste war er wieder bei ihr und presste sich an sie. Sein Bart kitzelte ihre nackte Schulter. 

 

"Hmm," murmelte sie verschlafen und rieb seinen Arm. "Guten morgen..."

 

Er erwiderte ihren Gruß abwesend und küsste dann ihren Nacken, ihre Schulter. Er schob das Lacken ganz aus dem Weg und drehte sie auf die Seite, setzte dann seinen Weg über ihren Rücken fort, was sie stöhnend hinnahm und sich ihm entgegen drängte. Es brauchte nicht lange, da waren die Verschnürungen wieder offen und Padmés Nachthemd über ihre Hüfte aus dem Weg geschoben. 

 

Sein nackter Oberkörper war an ihren Rücken gepresst, seine Hand lag besitzergreifend zwischen ihren Beinen und massierte ihre brennende Mitte. Seufzend und stöhnend drängte sie sich zurück an ihn um ihn tief in sich aufzunehmen. Der Gedanke heute Nacht nicht neben ihm einzuschlafen, trieb sie an. 

 

_ Es sind nur einige Tage,  _ sagte die rationale Stimme in Padmés Kopf. Trotzdem wollte ihr Herz nicht hören. Ihn noch einmal zu spüren war das Mindeste und wenn sie nach der verzehrenden Leidenschaft ging mit der er sie berührte, dann ging es ihm ähnlich.

 

Von weit weg konnte Padmé das Öffnen und Schließen der Zimmertüren der Kinder hören. Schritte auf dem Flur. Cordés Stimme. Bestimmt wunderten sie sich das ihr Vater noch nicht auf war. 

 

Bens Stöße wurden nun dringender und sie spürte auch wie die Lust in ihr eine verzweifelte Note annahm. Seine Finger glitten nun zwischen ihre Schamlippen und rieben ihre empfindlichste Stelle mit erstaunlicher Zärtlichkeit. 

 

Padmé streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und bekam seine Schulter zu fassen. 

 

_ Nur einige Tage... Ich kehre immer zu dir zurück.  _

 

Es waren seine Gedanken die durch ihren Kopf hallten, gepaart mit seiner Lust und dem unerträglichen Reiben seiner Finger, das sie über den Abgrund stieß. Sie wimmerte und warf ihren Kopf zurück. Ihre Welt verkleinerte sich auf die zusammen krampfenden Muskeln ihres Unterleibs die sich fest um seine pulsierende Männlichkeit zogen. 

 

Sein antwortendes Stöhnen durchfuhr sie ungebeten. Dann spürte sie seinen Höhepunkt. Noch einige Male glitten seine Hüften vor und zurück, wurden langsamer, bis sie dicht beieinander lagen. Erneut begann er ihren Nacken zu küssen. Diesmal waren seine Küsse beschwichtigend. 

 

Padmé spürte wie ihr Herzschlag langsamer wurde und sie von einer Welle an Zärtlichkeit umspült wurde. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen und sah dann über ihre Schulter zu ihm. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Züge entspannt.

 

"Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen so den Tag zu beginnen." meinte sie schließlich neckisch. 

 

"Jeden Tag?" Er schlug die Augen auf und lachte. "Padmé, ich bin ein  _ alter  _ Mann." 

 

Nun war es an ihr zu lachen. 

 

"Das sagst du mir seit  _ Jahren _ ." meinte sie nun spielerisch. "Ich könnte auf die Idee kommen du versuchst meine Erwartungen zu senken, damit du besser da stehst." 

 

Seine Augen funkelten nun. "Liebste, du hast mich durchschaut. Aber irgendwie muss ich dich doch daran hindern mich für einen Jüngeren zu verlassen."

 

Nun lachten sie beide. Schließlich legte sie ihre Hände liebevoll um sein Gesicht. Er kam ihr noch näher und versuchte sie zu küssen. Sie drehte sich pikiert fort und murmelte dann das sie sich die Zähne noch nicht geputzt hatte. Ben meinte amüsiert das ihn das nicht störe und küsste sie trotzdem.

 

"Du hast es nicht nötig dich noch besser darzustellen." meinte sie atemlos als er sie losließ. 

 

"Du schmeichelst mir." Auch wenn er es abstreiten würde sah sie ihm seine Verwunderung, seine Zufriedenheit darüber an. 

 

"Irgendwer muss es ja tun." 

 

Die beiden sahen sich achtsam an. Alle möglichen Gefühle schwirrten in Padmés Innerstem umher. Wäre es nicht viel zu spät am Morgen, würde sie ihn wieder zu sich ziehen und sehen wohin es sie führte. Doch die Stimmen draußen wurden lauter, der Haushalt war ganz klar wach. Der Tag nicht länger aufzuhalten. 

 

_ Nur ein paar Tage, _ dachte sie erneut. 

 

"Padmé," sagte er schließlich ernst, seine Züge zeigten so etwas wie Erstaunen über die eigenen Gefühle. "Eigentlich wollte ich warten bis wir wieder zurück sind, aber--"

 

"Mom! Dad!" Es klopfte laut und durchdringend an die Tür. "Seit ihr da  _ drin _ ? Seit ihr schon  _ wach _ ?" 

 

Der Moment war dahin. Ben schluckte was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen herunter, erschien im nächsten Moment gesammelt. Ein Handtuch glitt vom Bad hinüber in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er wischte die Spuren ihrer morgendlichen Aktivitäten fort so gut es ging. 

 

"Einen Moment, Benji." vertröstete er den Jungen nun. "Wir haben nur verschlafen." 

 

Die beiden teilten ein verschwörerisches Lächeln, bevor sie aufstanden. 

 

Der restliche Morgen verging in unüblicher Hektik. Padmé war froh das sie keinen Zeitplan einhalten mussten, sie wollte nicht daran denken wie viel stressiger es wäre wenn sie mit einem der Personentransporter fliegen würden. 

 

Ben hatte in Mos Eisley einen jungen Schmuggler ausfindig gemacht der sie nach Alderaan bringen würde. Padmé fand zwar das sie für den Preis auch ein Schiff hätten kaufen können, doch Ben meinte es sei sehr viel sicherer als ihr eigenes Schiff zu nehmen das noch immer in einem Lager in Mos Espa lag. 

 

"Habt ihr alles?" fragte Padmé nervös und blickte Ben an. 

 

Bevor er antworten konnte sagte Garen kopfschüttelnd: "Ja, wir haben alles. Das hat sich nicht geändert seit dem letzten Mal das du gefragt hast, Mom. Und wir werden auch nur ein paar Tage weg sein."

 

Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, doch es fühlte sich nicht echt an. 

 

"Seit ihr euch sicher das ihr mit eurem Vater fliegen wollt? Cordé? Benji?" 

 

" _ Natürlich _ , Mom." Kam es von Benji, der seinem Vater einen Seitenblick zuwarf. "Du tust grad so als wäre Dad ein so schlechter Pilot." 

 

"Euer Dad ist ganz passabel." sagte sie augenzwinkernd. Cordé grinste. 

 

"Ihr solltet euch verabschieden." forderte Ben die Kinder nun auf und schlüpfte in seinen alten, braunen Umhang. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in Padmé breit. Ben sah sie skeptisch an. 

 

"Garen, hast du alle deine Sachen?" Padmé musste einfach noch einmal fragen. Schließlich würde Garen nach den Semesterferien ebenfalls die Akademie besuchen. Es kam Padmé plötzlich sehr wichtig vor das er alles bei sich hatte was er brauchen könnte. 

 

"Natürlich, Mom." Der Blick des rothaarigen Teenagers war belustigt, als er auf die zwei Reisetaschen zeigte die mit seinen Dingen gefüllt waren. 

 

"Ok, ok." Padmé rang die Hände: "Dann sehe ich euch in ein paar Tagen." 

 

Jedes Kind bekam eine Umarmung und einen Kuss, dann gingen die drei Geschwister hinüber zu dem alten Flitzer und begannen zu diskutieren wer vorne sitzen dürfte. Der Wind wehte die Gesprächsfetzen hinüber. 

 

Dann stand Ben vor ihr und sah sie fürsorglich an. Seine Hand fuhr unter ihr schweres Haar und legte sich um ihren Nacken. Die Wärme seiner Handfläche war beruhigend und sie konnte plötzlich wieder atmen.

 

_ Wenn wir zurück sind habe ich eine Überraschung für dich. _ Sein Lächeln war geheimnisvoll, sie konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern.

 

_ Hmm, jetzt bin ich neugierig. _

 

Einen Moment lang standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber und Padmé atmete seinen vertrauten Geruch ein, die Hände in den Umhang vergraben, unfähig loszulassen. Sie liebte ihn so sehr. Bevor sie es aussprechen konnte rief Garen laut nach seinem Vater. 

 

Bens Mund umspielte ein kleines Lächeln. 

 

_ Du wirkst unruhig.  _

 

_ Ich werde wieder ruhig sein, sobald wir alle wieder beisammen sind.  _

 

Er nickte und beließ es dabei. Padmé ihrerseits sagte um sowohl sich selbst als auch ihn zu überzeugen: "Ihr solltet wohl fahren, bevor die Drei den Gleiter auseinander nehmen." 

 

Ihre Finger strichen über sein Kinn, dann presste sie einen schnellen Kuss auf seine trockenen Lippen. Er seufzte und sie trennten sich. 

 

Auf halbem Weg zum Gleiter drehte er sich zu ihr um, das Haar wehte ihm ins Gesicht, als er die Hand hob und ihr zum Abschied winkte. Sie hob die Hand und erwiderte den Abschiedsgruß. 

 

So gegen die Sonne sah man nicht das Haar und Bart vollkommen ergraut waren. Für einen Moment wirkte er sehr viel jünger: Es war als stünde Obi-Wan aus der Vergangenheit dort im Sand. Er war der selbstsichere Padawan den sie vor etlichen Jahren kennen gelernt, der junge Jedi-Meister den sie nach langer Zeit wieder getroffen, der erfahrene General der Klon Kriege der neben Anakin gekämpft hatte. 

 

_ Ich sehe dich so wie du bist. So wie du warst. Du bist all das und mehr.  _

 

Jetzt verstand sie was er damals zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie sich Selbst in seinem Erinnerungspalast erblickt hatte. Sie wollte ihm ihre plötzliche Erkenntnis mitteilen, doch er hatte sich bereits abgewandt. Sie würde es ihm sagen sobald er zurück war. 

 

Aus unerfindlichem Gründen war sie plötzlich an einen anderen Abschied vor fast achtzehn Jahren erinnert und sie erzitterte trotz der Hitze. Das war das letzte Mal gewesen das sie über längere Zeit getrennt gewesen waren. 

 

Noch einmal sah er zurück bevor er in den Gleiter stieg, seine Hand fuhr durch sein Haar dann wandte er sich endgültig ab und stieg zu den Kindern, die nach wie vor über irgendetwas diskutierten.

 

Das leere Gefühl in ihrem Inneren als sie den Gleiter hinfort schweben sah schob sie auf den Abschied. Noch lange Zeit stand sie dort und sah dabei zu wie das Gefährt am Horizont verschwand. 

 

Sie schloss die Augen und suchte in ihrem Inneren nach der Sicherheit ihrer Verbindung. 

 

Ja,  _ da  _ war es. 

 

Ein Impuls, wie eine zarte Berührung, erleuchtete ihr Innerstes. Padmé wandte sich lächelnd ab und trat in ihr zuhause. 

 

_ Nicht lange _ , dachte sie um sich selbst zu beruhigen, _ sind wir wieder alle zusammen.  _

 

 

 

 


	41. INTERLUDE

**INTERLUDE**

 

_ Dies ist also die Geschichte, mein Liebelein, wie sich Padmé und Obi-Wan das erste Mal in einander verliebt haben.  _

 

_ Das  _ könnte  _ das Ende der Geschichte sein. _

 

_ Hier, in diesem Moment lieben sie einander und sind zufrieden. Sie ahnen noch nichts von dem was die Zukunft bringt.  _

 

_ Es könnte das Ende sein.  _

 

_ Könnte, ja.  _

 

_ Wenn wir die beiden jetzt verlassen, könnten wir denken das ihnen niemals wieder etwas Schreckliches widerfährt. Das alles richtig und gut ist in diesem großen, weiten Universum. Das es vielleicht doch so etwas wie einen tieferen Sinn gibt. Einen Plan der vorsieht das man ein gutes Leben bekommt, weil man es  _ verdient  _ hat, weil man alles tut um es zu behalten, weil man es sich aufgebaut hat.  _

_ Doch das Universum funktioniert so nicht, mein Liebelein.  _

 

_ Es sind größere Mächte, andere Götter, am Werke.  _

 

_ Ich bin nur die Erzählerin und jeder weiß doch das es immer eine Frage ist wo man die Geschichte beendet.  _

 

_ Was für mich das Ende ist, willst du wissen? Ich dachte du willst eine kleine Liebesgeschichte...  _

_ Du möchtest mehr hören? Hmm...  _

 

_ Ja, natürlich gibt es mehr. Es gibt noch viel mehr. Es gibt Tausend kleine Geschichten über Padmés und Bens Leben. Nein,  _ alles  _ kann ich nicht erzählen. Wir haben nur heute Nacht und du siehst schon müde aus, mein Liebling... _

 

_ Nun gut, aber ich habe dich gewarnt...  _

 

_ Fast zwanzig Jahre lang leben sie zusammen in der Wüste Tatooines. Das ist eine lange Zeit. Zeit genug für die Zwillinge aufzuwachsen. Zeit genug das dass Imperium größer und dunkler wird. Zeit genug das sie ihre Arme weiter und weiter ausstrecken.  _

 

_ So weit das sie irgendwann erkennen was sich lange genug im Sand versteckt hat.  _

 

_ Was ich dir jetzt erzähle ist wie Padmé von Darth Vader gefunden wurde. Wie er sie zerstört. Ich erzähle dir wie Ben sie wieder findet. Nichts mehr wird sein wie zuvor.  _

 

_ Es wird weh tun.  _

 

_ Willst du das? Bist du bereit? _

 

_ Nun, dann setz dich bequem hin, mein Liebelein.  _

 

_ Das ist die Geschichte wie sich Padmé und Ben ein  _ zweites  _ Mal ineinander verliebt haben...  _

 

 

 


	42. 40.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Das beständige Glimmen der Verbindung beruhigte sie. Um so mehr sie sich anstrengte um so eher konnte sie es erreichen. Trotzdem spürte sie ebenfalls wie es schwächer wurde, als würde ein Faden zwischen ihnen gespannt werden. Sie hatte ihn einmal gefragt ob es möglich war das Band auf diese Weise zu zerstören, er hatte lediglich gutmütig gelacht_

**40.**

 

Es gab Momente in denen Tatooine schön war. Wo die Sonne den Sand in eine farbenprächtige Leinwand verwandelte und es plötzlich nicht nur Sand war, nicht nur Felsen. Wo der Himmel so blau wirkte wie die Erinnerung an Flüsse und Seen Naboos oder Alderaan. Dies waren die Momente in denen sie sich am meisten nach Hause sehnte, sich ihr Herz zusammendrückte und sie fort sehen musste.

 

Sie hatte Angst vor dem Tag an dem sie die Augen schließen und nur noch Sandlandschaften und Himmel sehen würde und sich keine Wälder und Seen mehr vorstellen konnte. Manchmal waren Pflanzen lediglich eine vage Erinnerung. 

 

Sie hatte vor langer Zeit aufgegeben Ben zu fragen wann sie nach Naboo zurück gehen würden. Sie wollte nicht das er sie anlügen musste, doch noch mehr Angst hatte sie davor das er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde. 

 

Die kleine Schüssel glitt zurück in den Eimer und Padmé füllte sie erneut mit Wasser, bevor sie ihre soeben umgegrabenen Setzlinge noch einmal übergoss. Die schwarzbraune Erde nahm die Flüssigkeit gierig auf und die grünen Blätter reckten sich nach oben, der grausamen Sonne entgegen. 

 

Sie verteilte das restliche Wasser auf die anderen Blumenkästen, presste ihre Hand in den Rücken und drückte ihr Kreuz durch um ihren Rückenschmerzen entgegen zu wirken die sie immer bekam wenn sie zu lange hockte. Dann sah sie einen Moment zufrieden auf ihre Arbeit hinab. 

 

Padmé hatte es geschafft die schlechtesten Umstände hin zu nehmen und etwas wunderschönes daraus zu erschaffen. Der ganze Hof war voll von den nubischen Blumen, Ranken und Kräutern. Es war ein seltsamer Kontrast zu allem anderem. Alles war hier braun und beige und alle Nuancen dazwischen. 

 

Selbst die Menschen schienen in die Umgebung einzufließen mit ihrer Kleidung. Padmé selbst trug die hellen und festen Stoffe die auf den Märkten angeboten wurden, doch es gab keinen Zweifel daran das Padmé anders war. Das sie nicht nach Tatooine gehörte. 

 

Sie trug, wann immer sie in der Sonne arbeitete, ein Tuch um ihren Kopf geschlungen um das ausbleichen ihrer Haare zu verhindern. Seit dem sie den Marktsand führte und über ihr bekannte Händler an feinere Stoffe herankam, hatte sie sich einige schöne Kopftücher in ausladenden Mustern und Farben erworben. 

 

Mit fast achtundvierzig Jahren hatte Padmé bis auf einige weiße Strähnen noch immer ihr schönes dunkelbraunes Haar, das sie des Abends kämmte und mit Nussöl einrieb. 

 

Die Sonne stand nun so hoch das Padmé das Sonnensegel öffnen musste, wenn sie noch länger draußen bleiben wollte. Danach gönnte sie sich ein Glas kühle Limonade und setzte sich in den Schatten. Ihr Blick fiel auf den kleinen Alkoven, Shirayas wettergegerbtes Gesicht war durch die Jahre und die Sonne etwas ausgeblichen, doch für Padmé waren ihre Züge klar, ihr Lächeln gütig und schön. 

 

Padmé dankte ihr still und lehnte den Kopf zurück gegen die kühle Wand. 

 

Heute war ein Markttag und Padmé war ihrer Arbeit geflissentlich nachgekommen. Hatte sich abgelenkt mit Gesprächen und Feilschen. Nachdem sie geschlossen hatte und niemand zuhause auf sie wartete hatte sie eine Inventur gemacht und war durchgegangen welche Ware sie würde neu bestellen müssen. 

 

Es war seltsam ohne Cordé nach Hause zu fahren. Es war seltsam zu Beru zu fahren ohne Benji dort abzuholen. Es war seltsam nach Hause zu kommen und festzustellen das Garen nicht dort war, am Tisch saß und seine Schularbeiten erledigte. 

 

Es war seltsam das Ben nur ein fernes Licht in ihrem Innern war, so weit weg das es fast unmöglich war ihn in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. 

 

Allein in der Stille des Hauses hatte sie gekocht und gegessen und war schließlich ihrer Arbeit im Innenhof nachgekommen.

 

Nun erlaubte sie sich in sich hinein zu spüren und nach der Verbindung zu Ben zu suchen die wartend und aufmerksam flimmerte. Ihr Atem ging langsam und tief, ihre Hand ruhte auf ihrem Brustbein um sich selbst zu zentrieren. 

 

Das beständige Glimmen der Verbindung beruhigte sie. Um so mehr sie sich anstrengte um so eher konnte sie es erreichen. Trotzdem spürte sie ebenfalls wie es schwächer wurde, als würde ein Faden zwischen ihnen gespannt werden. Sie hatte ihn einmal gefragt ob es möglich war das Band auf diese Weise zu zerstören, er hatte lediglich gutmütig gelacht. 

 

Einen Augenblick länger berührte sie das Licht vorsichtig und sandte ihrerseits positive Gefühle zurück. Dann zog sie sich zurück und schlug die Augen auf. 

 

Danach las sie einige Zeit, doch fand das sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Ihr kam der Gedanke Beru zu besuchen und so schlang sie eines ihrer Tücher fest um ihren Kopf, bevor sie in die gleißende Sonne hinaustrat. 

 

Im ersten Moment erkannte sie nicht das sie nicht allein war. Das Raumschiff war in sicherem Abstand gelandet. Es zeichnete sich schwarz und verheißungsvoll gegen den Wüstensand ab.

 

Als Padmé verstand war es bereits zu spät. Die Rampe öffnete sich und gesichtslose weiße Soldaten strömten hinab in ihre Richtung. 

 

Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte ins Haus um ihren Blaster zu holen. Es war erstaunlich, dachte sie, wie ihr Körper trotz ihrer Angst funktionierte. Sie positionierte sich an der Eingangstür und begann erst dann zu schießen. 

 

Nein, sie würde sich nicht einfach ergeben. 

 

Das Schießen war etwas das man nie verlernte und Padmé war schon immer gut mit einem Blaster gewesen. Sie schoss ohne zu Zögern und ohne darüber nachzudenken was es bedeutete das die Soldaten hier waren. 

 

Sie lieferte einen anständigen Kampf, bis unsichtbare Hände um ihre Kehle legten und Padmé in größte Angst versetzten. Ihre Waffe fiel zu Boden und blieb zu ihren Füßen liegen. 

 

Erst dann erblickte sie ihn. Schwarz gekleidet von Kopf bis Fuß, erschien er weit größer als damals. Konnte das sein? Eine Maske bedeckte sein Gesicht. Padmé erschauerte bei dem Gedanken warum er sein Gesicht verhüllte. 

 

Sie wehrte sich, obwohl sie wusste das es nichts brachte. Wiederholt warf sich gegen sie, aber diese dunkle Macht war stärker als sie. 

 

Padmé fühlte sich als bilde sich eine Eismauer um sie herum. Eine schreckliche Kälte umfing sie. Ihr geborgtes Leben war zu einem Ende gekommen: Das Schicksal hielt Einzug. 

 

Die Arme schlossen sich fester um sie und sie hörte endlich auf sich zu wehren, stand still an die Wand gepresst da und sah dabei zu, wie die Sturmtruppen aus dem Innerem des Hauses zurückkehrten und berichteten, dass sie alleine war. Das es mehrere Schlafzimmer gab, das vier davon bewohnt waren.

 

Die rationale Stimme in ihr dankte dafür, dass ihre Kinder in Sicherheit sein würden. Doch trotzdem konnte sie die Angst nicht ganz unterdrücken. Ihre Kehle schloss sich zusammen. Selbst wenn sie es zulassen würde, sie war nicht in der Lage zu schreien. 

 

Stattdessen lenkte sie ihre Angst dahin ihre Schilde vollständig zu schließen. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf jeden noch so kleinen Riss zu versiegeln. 

 

_ Konzentriere dich _ , schalt sie sich innerlich.  _ Du wirst ihm nicht zeigen, dass du Angst hast.  _

 

Er führte sie, die unsichtbaren Hände um ihren Hals gelegt, zurück in das Haus. Dann füllte er mit seiner dunklen Präsenz den großen Wohnraum aus. Padmé sah sich um und versuchte zu sehen was er sah. 

 

Es gab die große durchgesessene Couch, die inmitten des Raumes stand. Den kleinen Tisch davor. Einige Regale an den Seiten, in denen Alltagsgegenstände verstaut wurden. Die Küche war auf das Nötigste beschränkt und wurde von dem schweren dunklen Kalabesh-Tisch dominiert. Es war nicht viel. Doch es war offensichtlich das sie hier nicht allein lebte. 

 

„Wie mannigfaltig und großartig doch die Wege der Macht sind“, sagte Lord Vader mit dröhnender Stimme. Der Umhang flatterte um seine Beine als er zum stehen kam. Padmé stolperte, die Hände hielten sie fester. „Sie hat mir wiedergegeben was ich verloren glaubte.“

 

Er streckte die lederbedeckte Hand bei diesen Worten aus und berührte ihr Gesicht. Sie wehrte sich gegen die instinktive Reaktion des Zusammenzucken und starrte dorthin, wo sie glaubte, dass seine Augen waren. Sie konnte sich selbst in dem spiegelndem Material erkennen, das Gesicht fahl und starr vor Furcht. 

 

Das kühle Leder auf ihrer Haut schien Padmé zu verbrennen. Es fühlte sich an als hinterließe er schwelende Wunden. 

 

„Du bist alt geworden“, bei seinem Tonfall lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Und doch auf seltsame Art wunderschön.“

 

Seine tiefe Stimme hielt den Anflug eines Lächelns. 

 

„Ich habe sofort gespürt, dass du hier bist. Und ich werde dich niemals wieder gehen lassen, das verspreche ich dir, _liebste Padmé_.“ 

 

Sie unterdrückte ihr Zusammenzucken bei dieser zärtlichen Anrede. Sie wusste er würde später alles was sie jetzt verriet gegen sie verwenden. Seine mechanischen Hände streichelten wieder und wieder ihr Gesicht. 

 

„Ich gehöre Euch nicht, Lord Vader“, doch ihre Stimme bebte verräterisch. „Ich _habe_ Euch nie gehört und ich _werde_ Euch nie gehören.“ 

 

Sie drehte ihren Kopf aus seinem Griff. Daumen und Zeigefinger pressten sich auf einmal in ihr Kinn und zwangen sie dazu ihn anzusehen. 

Seine Gewalt war einfacher auszuhalten als seine Zärtlichkeit. Der Griff wurde fester und fester. Sie wusste er würde ihr ohne Probleme den Kiefer brechen können. 

 

„Du gehörst mir. Du bist noch immer _meine_ Frau." Die Maschine atmete bei dem besitzanzeigenden Pronomen aus und kühle Luft traf ihre fiebrige Haut. 

Die schreckliche Wahrheit zu hören, zu verstehen, machte es nicht einfacher die aufkeimende Angst in sich zu kontrollieren. 

 

Vader ließ sie plötzlich los, wandte sich von ihr ab und sah sich desinteressiert in dem einfachen Wohnraum um. Er inspizierte alles. In seinen Bewegungen sah sie Anakin. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen war zurück. Sie würde sich übergeben müssen wenn es so weiter ging. 

 

„Das ist es, was du einem Leben in Prunk und Macht vorziehst?“, fragte er und unterstrich das Gesagte mit einer ausholenden Geste. Er ging hinüber zu dem großen schwarzen Esstisch und sah hinab. Ob er sich selbst überhaupt erkannte auf dem spiegelnden Holz? 

 

Er griff nach der kleinen Schale die inmitten des Tisches stand. Sie war hellblau, mit roten Streifen und die Farbe blätterte bereits an den Seiten ab. In Vaders großen Händen sah der Gegenstand klein und unbedeutend aus. 

 

Padmé wehrte sich gegen die Erinnerungen, die in ihr aufkeimten, die überall in jedem Gegenstand und jedem Zimmer dieses Haus wie kleine Juwelen zu finden waren. 

 

„Wie bemitleidenswert“, sagte er, bevor er seine Hand schloss und der Ton unter dem Druck brach. 

 

Die Scherben fielen zu Boden. Luke hatte ihr das kleine Gefäß mit Hilfe von Beru zum Muttertag getöpfert. Padmé hatte es nie übers Herz gebracht das Ding weg zu werfen, auch wenn sie es insgeheim hässlich fand. Im Schlafzimmer stand eine ganz ähnliche Schale die Luke für Ben gemacht hatte. 

 

Plötzlich sah Vader auf, sein Kopf war zur Seite gelehnt, als verstünde er nicht was er da höre. 

 

„Ich spüre die Präsenz meines alten Meisters.“ er brach ab und drehte sich herum als suche er etwas. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er dich hier her gebracht hat. Wo ist er jetzt?“ 

 

Padmé leerte ihre Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf alles, nur nicht auf die Vergangenheit. Sie war vollkommen im Hier und Jetzt verankert, als sie seine kalten Hände über ihrem mentalen Schild spüren konnte, eifrig suchend nach einer brüchigen Stelle. 

 

„Wie viel du gelernt hast in den letzten zwanzig Jahren“, meinte Vader anerkennend. Nach einigen Augenblicken ließen seine psychischen Hände von ihr ab. „Aber es wird dir nichts nutzen. Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor mir verbergen. Ich werde einen Weg finden, deine Schale zu durchbrechen und aufzureißen. Mir wird jede deiner Erinnerungen gehören, ich werde dieses Leben in meinen Händen zerquetschen, bis du dir wünschst du wärst niemals gegangen.“ 

 

Damit wandte er sich an einen der Soldaten und befahl mit erbarmungsloser Stimme: „Bringt sie auf mein Schiff. In meine Gemächer. Brennt das Haus nieder.“ 

 

Vader sah wieder auf den Tisch. Padmé fragte sich ob sie ihm jemals von die Wichtigkeit des Tisches erzählt hatte? Sie erinnerte sich sehr wohl wie er damals am Kalabesh-Tisch ihrer Eltern gesessen hatte, wie sehr sie ihm damals bereits zugetan war. Der Gedanke das dieser nun nicht mehr so junge Mann unter diesem schwarzen Helm steckte... Der Gedanke war unmöglich. 

 

Bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte drehte er sich halb zu ihr herum und sagte: "Und zerstört diesen Tisch.“ 

 

Nun fielen die Tränen unaufhaltsam. 

 

In der Tiefe ihres Herzens, hatte sie gewusst, dass dieser Augenblick irgendwann einmal kommen würde, das Anakin, nein,  _ Darth Vader _ sie finden und zurück holen würde. 

 

Doch es gab einen Unterschied etwas zu wissen und dann zu sehen wie es geschah. 

 

Die Zerstörung ihres Lebens die sich vor ihr entfaltete war mechanisch und keineswegs leidenschaftlich. Unter jedem dieser Helme steckten Männer und Frauen die Befehle ausführten, die ihren Job wie jeden anderen ausführten. 

 

Als man sie hinfort führte konnte sie noch erkennen wie das Feuer begann alles zu verschlingen... Das Tosen der Flammen verschluckte ihr lautes Schluchzen. 

 

Padmés einziger Trost war, dass ihre Familie in Sicherheit war. Dass Ben sich, hoffentlich, an sein Versprechen hielt und ihr nicht folgte. 

 

Padmé schloss ihre Augen und wünschte sich zurück in der Zeit, an einen anderen Ort. Ein Teil ihrer Selbst verschwand in ihr tiefstes Innerstes. Um Kraft und Stärke zu schöpfen aus dem unerschöpflichen Vorrat ihrer Erinnerungen. Vor ihr entfaltete sich die Vergangenheit um sie für die Zukunft vorzubereiten. Hier war sie wieder vierzehn, nein, fünfzehn Jahre alt. 

 

Hier gab es noch die Hoffnung auf ein ganzes Leben, auf eine Chance etwas verändern zu können. Hier hatte sie noch ihre Ideale, ihre Naivität, ein ganzes Herz das schlug und schlug und nichts wusste von dem Schmerz den sie noch erleiden würde. 

 

An einem weit entfernten Ort, dem unberührten und bis jetzt uneinnehmbaren Teil des majestätischen Palastes Theeds rannten ein Meister und ein Padawan leise und geduckt eine schattige, von Efeu umsäumte Balustrade, entlang. 

 

Eine Gruppe von jungen Frauen, alle in orangefarbenen Tracht der Zofen, angeführt von der vermeintlichen Königin Amidala, Senator Sio Bibble und Captain Panaka durchquerten den kopfsteingepflasterten Innenhof. Eine Horde Droiden führte sie unter Waffengewalt hinfort. Ihr Schicksal war ungewiss. 

 

Im nächsten Moment tauchten zwei vermummte Gestalten vor ihnen auf. Sie mussten wohl von dem Gang über ihnen hinabgesprungen sein. Ihre Lichtschwerter erwachten zum Leben und surrten durch die Luft. Mit einigen wenigen Schlägen waren die Droiden zerlegt und sie befreit. 

 

Padmé, die Zofe, hielt inne und sah die beiden Männer an. Zuerst den Älteren Jedi Meister, dann blickte sie den Jüngeren, den Padawan, an. Sie stockte. 

Meerblaue trafen goldbraune Augen. Sie spürte im Hier und Jetzt das Surren der vertrauten Energie ihres Bandes das sich mit dem damaligen Gefühl des Wiedererkennens überschnitt.  _ Ah, da bist du ja. _

 

War dies ihr Gedanke? Oder seiner?

 

_ In diesem Augenblick ist mein Leben entschieden worden _ , dachte Padmé. In Obi-Wans Augen konnte sie ihren Lebensweg klar abgezeichnet sehen. Ob es schon damals alles dort gewesen war? Dieser Weg wartete geduldig darauf das sie ihn beschritt. Die Flucht, Tatooine, Anakin, Palpatine und Qui-Gons Tod... 

 

Padmé sah Obi-Wan Kenobi sehr genau an. 

 

Sie erkannte dort ihr Wiedertreffen als sie bereits Senatorin war und er ein Jedi Meister, ihre Verliebtheit zu Anakin, die Rettung Obi-Wans aus den Fängen Dookus, die Schlacht um Geonosis und die darauffolgenden Klon Kriege. Anakins langsamen Fall und das Verdunkeln des Universums.

 

Dann die Erkenntnis die alles verändert hatte: Ihre Schwangerschaft. Sie sah die Essenz von Luke und Leia in den Tiefen seiner Augen, verbunden mit ihm, durch sie. Padmé konnte das Echo zweier Herzschläge in ihrem Innersten spüren. 

 

Jetzt sah sie wie sich ihre Flucht vor ihr ausbreitete und dahinter, wenn sie noch ein Stückchen ging, stieß er wieder zu ihr; Obi-Wan. 

 

Seine Hand ergriff ihre und sie flohen gemeinsam. Selbst wenn sie in eine andere Richtung sah, wenn sie nicht miteinander sprachen, wenn sie die Augen schloss- er war bei ihr. Seine Hand warm und sicher gegen ihre gepresst. 

 

Plötzlich war ihr alles klar: Sie würde keinen anderen Weg wählen. Die Zofe folgte den beiden Jedi in Richtung Zukunft. 

 

Die Padmé der Gegenwart war bereit und ging sicheren Schrittes die Rampe hinauf, bevor sich die Luke hinter ihr mit einem endgültigen Zischen schloss. 

 

Ihr altes Leben war endgültig vorbei. 

 

 

 

 


	43. 41.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reiß dich zusammen. Denk nicht. Konzentriere dich auf das was geschehen wird. Was weißt du? Er will das du ihn liebst. Er will das alles so ist wie vorher. Er will--_
> 
> Es war schwer die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Ein Kloß lag in ihrem Hals, sie wischte vergeblich ihre feuchten Hände an ihrem groben, grauen Kleid ab.
> 
> _Er will das du seine Ehefrau bist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier sind wir also. Der Teil auf den der Prolog bereits hingewiesen hat. Padmé steht nach zwanzig Jahren ihrem Ehemann gegenüber. Viele haben nach Darth Vader gefragt. Tatsächlich wurde immer wieder nach ihm gefragt. Nun, genießt (?) die nächsten Kapitel, denn danach kommt er nicht mehr vor. Wie schon oft gesagt ist Vader für mich ein Bösewicht und tut was Diese so tun. Dinge zerstören. 
> 
> Das ist sowieso der Tenor dieses Buchs: Alles was ich zuvor aufgebaut habe wird zerstört. Es wird dunkler, mehr angsty. Hier kommen einige Themen auf die einige triggern könnten. Bitte auf die tags achten!

**Buch Fünf:** _**Zerbrochen** _

 

**41.**

 

Das erste das Padmé bemerkte waren ihre brennenden Augen und ihr trockener Mund. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihre Lider heben und sich umschauen konnte. Doch alles um sie herum war so strahlend weiß das es in ihren Augen schmerzte und sie ihren Kopf desorientiert nieder legen musste in dem Versuch sich selbst zu beruhigen.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann konnte sie sich aufrichten und sich umsehen. Auch wenn es nichts zu sehen gab.

 

Würde sie den Boden nicht unter sich spüren, würde sie keinen sehen. Möbel gab es keine. Nur diese fürchterliche Helligkeit.

 

Ihre Gedanken schossen zurück zu den Ereignissen vor ihrer Gefangennahme. Sie sah die Flammen und den schwarzen Rauch über dem Haus aufsteigen in dem sie die letzten Jahrzehnte verbracht hatte.

 

Sie konnte vor ihrem inneren Auge das Bett, in dem sie geschlafen hatte, sehen, schwelend und brennend, wie es langsam knackend unter dem Feuer zusammenbrach. Unaufhaltsam verschlang es alle Habseligkeiten, alle Möbel, die Spielsachen der Kinder, die Decken und Kissen, Kleidung, Erinnerungsstücke. Auch ihr Kallabesh-Tisch hatte dem Feuer letztendlich nichts entgegen zu setzen.

 

Nichts blieb zurück außer Asche und Leere.

 

Die Wut und Trauer die sie bei diesem Gedanken überkam war übermächtig.

 

_ Es ist nur ein Tisch _ , erinnerte sie sich und atmete tief ein und aus,  _ solange es ihm und den Kindern gut geht ist alles andere egal. _

 

Den Kindern... Ihm...

 

Immer wieder tauchten diese Worte in ihren verwirrten Gedanken auf, als könne sie sich nicht davon los machen. Die Kinder... Er, Obi-Wan... Sie hatte das Gefühl als sei ihr nichts geblieben außer diesen Wörtern.

 

Und ohne die Erinnerung, die sie sich nicht erlauben dürfte, waren diese Wörter zwar tröstend, aber nicht so sehr wie sie es hätten sein können. Es waren kleine Platzhalter in ihren Gedanken, die sie wieder und wieder aufnahm, die Buchstaben aneinander reihte und anblickte.

 

Tief in ihrem Innern versteckt lag ihr Band zu ihm, das Strahlen das sie sonst als Wärme empfand war nun ein verstecktes Licht unter ihren Schilden. Wie ein angespanntes Tier das sich tot stellte unter gefallenem Laub und Dreck.

 

Immer wieder ging Padmé ihre mentalen Übungen durch.

 

_Reiß dich zusammen. Denk nicht. Konzentriere dich auf das was geschehen wird. Was weißt du? Er will das du ihn liebst. Er will das alles so ist wie vorher. Er will--_

Es war schwer die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken. Ein Kloß lag in ihrem Hals, sie wischte vergeblich ihre feuchten Hände an ihrem groben, grauen Kleid ab.

 

_Er will das du seine Ehefrau bist._

 

Das Klopfen ihres Herzens wurde ungewollt schneller, der Schwindel und die Übelkeit überkamen sie. Einige Male schluckte sie um das Aufstoßen zu verhindern das ein Übergeben ankündigte. Sie wusste sie würde sich danach besser fühlen, aber sie wollte Vader ihre Schwäche nicht zeigen.

 

_ Konzentriere dich,  _ mahnte sie sich erneut und schloss die Augen. 

 

Die Dunkelheit hinter ihren Lidern war einfacher auszuhalten als die Helligkeit in der sie die Flammen und den Rauch immer wieder sehen konnte. Dort, allein in der Dunkelheit konnte sie sich beruhigen.

 

Sie befand sich auf einem Raumschiff, das wusste sie bereits. Man hatte sie nach der Ankunft auf dem Schiff in Vaders Gemächer gebracht.

 

_ Das  _ hier waren seine Räumlichkeiten. 

 

Padmé hatte sich im ersten Moment nichts dabei gedacht, doch jetzt wunderte sie sich. Brauchte er nichts? Oder war der Wunsch nach einem Lebensort gestorben als Anakin zu Vader geworden war? 

 

Als sie diesmal die Augen öffnete war sie klarer. Sie konnte in der Helligkeit die Wände erkennen und in etwa wie groß der Raum war.

 

Mehr gab es nicht zu sehen oder zu erforschen.

 

Also wartete sie.

 

Sie wartete eine ganze Weile.

 

Zwischendurch döste sie, doch sie träumte nicht.

 

Sie stellte sich den Palast Theed vor, wie er majestätisch und ruhig er da lag. Das Bild gab ihr eine seltsame Sicherheit. Beinahe konnte sie das Rauschen des Wassers hören wie es tosend über den Abgrund des Wasserfalls stieß...

 

Das Zischen der Tür weckte sie auf. Die Helligkeit teilte sich und die Dunkelheit dahinter zeichnete ein schwarzes Rechteck auf die Wand. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen.

 

Vader schritt aus der Dunkelheit und kam auf sie zu. Die Türen schlossen sich.

 

Dann war sie mit dem Sith Lord allein. Der Raum fühlte sich plötzlich sehr klein an.

 

Er kam näher, sein Schatten landete auf ihr. Bis auf das Geräusch seines Atems konnte Padmé nichts hören.

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé sah die glatte Maske Vaders sehr genau an. Sie konnte seinen Blick spüren, wach und taxierend. Noch hielt er Abstand, sowohl mental als auch körperlich.

 

Padmé wusste was geschehen würde. Sie wusste wie er in etwa vorgehen würde um ihre Schilde zu brechen. Sie hatte Angst, ja. Es wäre übermenschlich im Angesicht der bevorstehenden Schmerzen keine zu empfinden.

 

Das es mit Schmerzen einhergehen würde, war unausweichlich. Auch darauf hatte Obi-Wan sie eingestellt.

Er hatte nie aufgehört sie darauf hin zu weisen, wenn ihre Schilde sich lockerten oder schwächer wurden.

 

Er hatte ihr gezeigt wie sie ihre Erinnerungen in Ebenen ihres Bewusstseins, ihren Erinnerungs- Palast, aufteilte.

Der Palast von Theed lag sicher geschützt in ihrem Inneren und barg all ihre Geheimnisse und Erinnerungen. Selbst wenn er ihre Schilde jetzt sofort durchbrechen würde, würde es trotz allem dauern bis er gefunden hatte was er suchte.

 

Es würde dauern zu den wichtigsten Erinnerungen vorzudringen. Es würde Vader beschäftigen durch die unwichtigen Dinge zu waten, an die mondänen kleinen Fetzen, bis er etwas fand was er verwenden konnte.

 

Nein, Padmé bildete sich nicht ein das sie ihm auf Dauer gewachsen war, dafür war er zu stark. Früher oder später würden ihre Schilde brechen. Schließlich war sie keine Jedi-Kriegerin. Sie hatte lediglich gelernt sich im Fall der Fälle lange genug zu schützen.

 

Doch lange genug für  _ was _ ? 

 

Wäre es genug Zeit das Obi-Wan und die Kinder ihr Haus, verbrannt und zerstört, auf Tatooine vorfinden würden? Genug Zeit als das er sie so weit es nur möglich war von ihr und Vader fort zu bringen? Würde die Zeit die sie hier schindete ausreichen? Sie hoffte es inständig.

 

Und was sie noch mehr hoffte war das Obi-Wan nicht kam um sie zu retten.

 

Dieser Gedanke hatte sie immer geängstigt.

 

Ihre Träume waren nach wie vor erfüllt von der schwarzen Gestalt die ihr ihre Kinder entriss, die ihren Geliebten in diesem Hangar tötete und sie nichts tun konnte.

Sie hatte Obi-Wan immer und immer wieder über die Jahre schwören lassen das er sie, sollte es einmal so weit kommen, nicht versuchen sollte zu befreien. Und sie hatte ihrerseits geschworen ihn nicht zu suchen.

 

Ihr war durchaus bewusst das sie sich an dieses Versprechen niemals gehalten hätte, wären die Rollen vertauscht. Aber sie baute darauf das Obi-Wan ein Jedi war und die Pflicht vor allem anderen kam. Auch wenn er seine letzte Mission vor Jahrzehnten beendet hatte, hoffte sie das er Luke und Leias Sicherheit wahren würde, wohlweislich das es die Galaxie dem Untergang weihen würde, wenn Vader seine Kinder in die Hände bekam und ihre Macht in die falsche Richtung lenkte.

 

Sie wusste das er alles tun würde um ihre Kinder zu schützen. Zumindest  _ sie  _ waren in Sicherheit. Nur der Gedanke sie nie wieder zu sehen--

 

Das Gesicht das keines war stierte sie an. Der mechanische Atem durchbrach die Stille wieder und wieder in regelmäßigen Abständen. Schließlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und trat näher auf sie zu. 

 

Padmé musste sich nicht bewegen um zu wissen das sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Das sie wie festgewachsen da saß und keinen Finger krümmen konnte.

 

„Ehefrau.“ sagte er schließlich mit so etwas wie Zufriedenheit.

 

„Lord Vader.“ Ihre Stimme war tonlos und sie starrte auf die reflektierenden, augenförmigen Aussparungen seiner schwarzen Maske.

 

„Ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?“ wollte er wissen. Padmé schnaufte abfällig.

 

„Die Dekoration ist ein wenig langweilig, findest du nicht?“ Sie sah sich in dem ausschließlich weißen Raum um.

 

„Ah ja, ich erinnere mich das dein Geschmack etwas prunkvoller war.“ Er verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf etwas schräg. Die Pose erinnerte sie schmerzhaft an Anakin. Sie schob den Gedanken wohlweislich von sich. „Doch auch die Hütte in der du gelebt hast, entsprach nicht wirklich deinen früheren Standards.“

 

„Dinge ändern sich, _Lord Vader_.“ 

 

„Doch manche Dinge ändern sich nicht.“ erwiderte er ruhig. „Wie ich bereits sagte, du bist immer noch meine Frau.“

 

Er trat etwas näher an sie heran. Sie spürte wie sie eine Macht aufrichtete und ihm entgegen brachte, als sei sie eine Puppe.

 

„Mistress Vader.“ sagte er schließlich, die Stimme gefährlich leise, als sie ihm gegenüber stand. „Irgendwann vielleicht _Empress_ Vader.“ Padmé biss die Zähne zusammen um sich davon abzuhalten ihn anzuspucken. 

 

„Niemals.“ brachte sie plötzlich wütend hervor. „Eher _sterbe_ ich.“

 

Die Worte waren ihr bitterer Ernst. Bevor sie Teil dieses Imperiums werden würde, Teil dieses korrupten Systems das sie versucht hatte aufzuhalten, würde sie sich umbringen.

 

„Nein, noch einmal werde ich dich nicht gehen lassen.“ Vaders Endgültigkeit war eine schreckliche Drohung.

 

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Padmé.

 

Sie stellte sich plötzlich vor wie es wäre Teil einer Maschine zu sein, nicht sterben zu können, immer und immer wieder daran gehindert zu werden in den wartenden Tod zu entgleiten. Wie sich das für Vader wohl anfühlte? Sie empfand fast so etwas wie Mitleid als sie darüber nachdachte.

 

„Du wirst mich wieder lieben. Du wirst dem Imperator dienen. Du wirst die Frau an meiner Seite sein, so wie die Macht es vorausgesehen hat.“ Die ganze Zeit hatte sich Vader nicht bewegt und doch hatte Padmé das Gefühl das er näher und näher kam, das er sie berühren würde mit seinen unsichtbaren Händen.

 

„Ich war Anakin Skywalkers Frau.“ brachte Padmé schließlich hervor und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu beruhigen. „Anakin Skywalker ist _tot_.“

 

Die schwarze Gestalt schnaufte.

 

Dann spürte sie es. Sein mentaler Angriff hatte begonnen: Die eisig-kalten Geisthände glitten immer und immer wieder über ihre Schilde. Sie wusste was er versuchte. Das Gespräch hatte nur den Sinn sie emotional so aufzuwühlen bis Vader einen Eingang fand um ihre Schilde aufzuhebeln.

 

Sie kannte das Vorgehen. Obi-Wan hatte ihr erklärt wie es funktionierte. Er hatte mit ihr geübt. Sie in die Risse ihres Schildes gezwickt, manchmal hatte er etwas gebohrt. Es war aber eben lediglich eine Übung gewesen.

 

Es war etwas anderes Vader nun zu spüren, mit der Absicht sie bis auf die letzte Lage ihrer Gefühle aufzubrechen, wie eine Nuss die er letztendlich verspeisen wollte.

 

_ Obi-Wan _ , dachte sie verzweifelt und versuchte ihr hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Ihre Schilde hielten.  _ Theed war sicher.  _ Sie wiederholte den Satz innerlich ein ums andere Mal. 

 

„Wo ist mein alter Meister?“ Vaders Frage kam unerwartet, die Stimme kalt und dröhnend. Padmé verdammte ihre eigene Schwäche.

 

Padmé atmete tief ein und erinnerte sich an die Technik die er ihr beigebracht hatte um ihre Gefühle in die Macht zu entlassen. Nach und nach beruhigte sie sich, ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich wieder, ihre Angst wurde weniger bis nichts mehr zurück blieb außer das Bild Obi-Wans an dem Morgen an dem sie sich verabschiedet hatten.

 

Wie er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte und die Sonne in sein Gesicht gefallen war. Das Haar, das nun ausschließlich grau enthielt, aber trotz allem immer noch widerspenstig in die Stirn fiel. Jeden Moment würde er die Hand heben und die Strähne hinfort streichen, wie er es so oft tat. Das Lächeln das er ihr zuwarf war nur für sie bestimmt.

 

Sie atmete noch einige Male tief und ließ dann los bis selbst dieses Bild in die Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins verschwand. Dort würde es bleiben müssen.

 

Zuletzt blickten sie nur noch seine meerblauen Augen an, doch nach einem langen Moment ließ sie auch dieses Bild los.

 

„Wie viel du gelernt hast.“ sagte Vader erneut mit beinahe so etwas wie Bewunderung in der Stimme. „Er hat dich viel gelernt, wenn man bedenkt das deine Sensibilität der Macht gegenüber _weniger als wenig_ ist.“

 

„Er ist ein guter Lehrer.“ Padmé konzentrierte sich auf ihren Atem.

 

"Hmm, auch ich war sein Schüler, doch mich haben seine Fähigkeiten als Lehrer nicht so überzeugt wie dich."

 

"Es ist nicht nur immer eine Frage des Lehrers. Auch der Schüler trägt eine Verantwortung." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn du nichts von Obi-Wan gelernt hast, dann ist es auch deine eigene Schuld."

 

Er gab ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich.

 

"Was weißt  _ du _ über Obi-Wans Schuld?" Da war sie, die alte Verbitterung die der Mann hinter der Maske mit in sein neues Leben genommen hatte.

 

Padmé sah ihn lange an, bevor sie erwiderte. "Ich hatte zwanzig Jahre Zeit über alles nach zu denken."

 

"Ich habe mich zwanzig Jahre lang gefragt wo unser Kind ist."

 

Padmé ignorierte das Gesagte, schwieg.

 

"Ich werde es herausfinden. Aber zuerst... Wirst du etwas essen und dich umziehen."

 

Bei diesen Worten öffneten sich die Türen und ein Droide betrat den Raum. Er trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid über dem Arm.

 

Er trat näher. Dann stoppte er, auf einen Befehl wartend. Vader sagte nichts. Padmé spielte mit dem Gedanken die Forderung das Kleid anzuziehen abzulehnen, doch dann verwarf sie diesen ersten Impuls. Sie würde ihre Kräfte brauchen.

 

Sie nahm dem Droiden das Kleid ab. Sie versuchte es so nüchtern wie möglich zu betrachten und sich die Bewunderung über das feine Material nicht anmerken zu lassen.

 

Es war wunderschön. Der Gedanke gefiel Padmé nicht.

 

Im ersten Moment dachte sie es sei schwarz, doch im Licht bemerkte sie nun das es den leichtesten grünen Schimmer hatte. Die schwarz-grünliche Spitze bildete symmetrische Muster auf dem durchsichtigen Untergrund. Man würde die Umrisse ihres Körpers darunter sehr wohl erkennen können.

 

"Es ist ein Geschenk für dich." tönte die volle Stimme von hinter der Maske.

 

Die Feststellung das Vader ein Kleid ausgewählt hatte, das ebenso gut von Anakin hätte sein können weckte eine neue Furcht in ihr.

 

Sie wusste sehr wohl das ihr Geist nicht sicher vor ihm sein würde, doch was war mit ihrem Körper?

 

Dann sah sie auf und forderte: "Verlasst den Raum."

 

Für einen Moment dachte sie er würde bleiben, oder zumindest etwas erwidern, doch er machte stattdessen auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Raum.

 

Sie atmete laut aus als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, doch ihre Schilde lockerte sie nicht. Sie wusste er war noch da. Wie ein Raubtier das lauernd in der Dunkelheit saß und seine Beute beobachtete und nur auf den richtigen Moment wartete um zu zuschlagen.

 

 


	44. 42.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In einer Schale Obst lag eine perfekt aussehende Birne, die Padmé an eine andere Mahlzeit erinnerte die sie vor Jahren mit Anakin eingenommen hatte. Als wüsste er was sie dachte stieg die Birne auf und schwebte hinüber zu ihrem Teller. Padmé beobachtete den Vorgang mit Erschrecken und Abneigung.

**42.**

 

Als sie schließlich angekleidet war bat sie der Droide ihr zu folgen.

 

Sie versuchte sich nicht zu genau anzusehen. Versuchte nicht die Implikationen einsinken zu lassen das ihr Kleid perfekt saß.

 

Der Droide stakste in die Richtung, der für Padmé nicht länger sichtbaren, Tür. Sie öffneten sich und dahinter erstreckte sich ein weiterer Raum. Dieser Raum war anders als Padmés Kammer: Dunkel und mit dämmrigen Licht war es eher das was Padmé sich unter Vaders Gemächern vorgestellt hatte.

 

Inmitten des dunklen Raums stand ein gedeckter Tisch. Sie hatte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr so viel Essen gesehen.

In einer Schale Obst lag eine perfekt aussehende Birne, die Padmé an eine andere Mahlzeit erinnerte die sie vor Jahren mit Anakin eingenommen hatte. Als wüsste er was sie dachte stieg die Birne auf und schwebte hinüber zu ihrem Teller. Padmé beobachtete den Vorgang mit Erschrecken und Abneigung.

 

_ Du musst Etwas essen,  _ sagte die rationale Stimme und sie klang verdächtig wie Obi-Wan. 

 

Sie ignorierte die Birne und aß stattdessen einen Käse der dem traditionelle Hartkäse Tatooines ähnlich sah, Nüsse und etwas des mageren Fleischs der in der Mitte aufgebahrt lag.

Sie trank unter Vaders Blick ein großes Glas Wasser. Den Wein ließ sie stehen.

 

"Sag mir Padmé," begann er nun und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Wer wird deine Hütte abgebrannt vorfinden?"  _ Wer hat mir dir dort gelebt? _

 

Padmé zuckte mit den Achseln. Vielleicht schaffte sie es sogar nonchalant zu wirken. Mechanisch schälten ihre Hände eine Nuss nach der anderen.

 

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht dich auf Tatooine zu finden." sagte er nach einiger Zeit. "Ich habe meine Leute oft nach Alderaan und Naboo geschickt."

 

Padmé biss die Zähne aufeinander bei Erwähnung ihres Heimatplanet.

 

"Dich letztendlich aber auf Tatooine zu finden..." er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ein reiner Zufall, wenn man so will, ein Wink der Macht."

 

Das Raubtier sah sie wartend an.

 

"Wo ist mein alter Meister?" Vaders Stimme klang nun gefährlich.

 

Sie antwortete nicht.

 

"Du kannst mir antworten, Padmé, oder ich nehme mir das Wissen aus deinem Kopf."

 

"Du kannst es versuchen." Ihre Hände hielten beim Schälen nur kurz inne.

 

"Du solltest deine Fähigkeiten nicht überschätzen." warnte er sie.

 

"Und du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen. Ich hatte zwei Jahrzehnte Zeit mich auf diesen Moment vorzubereiten."

 

"Also befand sich Obi-Wan die ganze Zeit bei dir." Vader nickte. Padmé sah hinfort und verdammte ihre unbedachte Antwort.

 

Schließlich erwiderte sie: "Er wird mein Kind bereits weit, weit weg von dir gebracht haben. Bis du mit mir fertig bist wirst du sie nicht mehr finden."

 

"Du solltest dir nicht so sicher sein." zischte Vader. "Ich würde mich darüber freuen wenn er käme um dich zu retten. Diesmal würde ich ihn ganz sicher töten. Inzwischen ist er ein alter Mann. Ich könnte ihn einfach besiegen. Ich bin  _ mächtiger  _ als ich es jemals zuvor war. Mächtiger als  _ er  _ es jemals sein wird." 

 

Padmé war plötzlich sehr kalt.

 

"Er wird nicht kommen. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Obi-Wan." Ihre Stimme war weit stärker als sie sich fühlte.

 

"Also war er es der dir damals zu deiner Flucht verholfen hat?"

 

"Was denkst du?" Sie nahm eine Nuss in den Mund und biss energisch darauf.

 

"Ich denke das er dich gegen mich aufgebracht hat."

 

"Nein. Er wusste nichts von meinen Plänen. Niemand wusste etwas." sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, fest entschlossen. Bei den nächsten Worten lehnte sie sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch, beugte sich so weit vor wie sie nur konnte, so dass Vader sie ganz genau sehen konnte. " _ Ich  _ habe Anakin verlassen.  _ Ich  _ und niemand sonst.  _ Ich  _ bin geflohen. Obi-Wan hat mich letztendlich nur gefunden und mich davor gerettet von deinen Soldaten aufgegriffen zu werden. Aber ich war die, die den ersten Schritt gemacht hat."

 

Sie schob den Teller von sich und faltete nun ihre Hände.

 

Die beiden Gegenspieler saßen sich still gegenüber. Padmé fürchtete und erwartete Vaders Reaktion gleichermaßen. Doch sie kam nie, stattdessen wurden sie jäh unterbrochen.

 

"Lord Vader?" kam es plötzlich durch die Commleitung.

 

"Ja?"

 

"General Tarkin möchte mit Euch sprechen."

 

"Ich bin auf dem Weg."

 

Vader erhob sich plötzlich. Bevor sie ihm folgen konnte, zerrte die unsichtbare, von ihm gelenkte Kraft sie hoch.

 

"Wir setzen unser Gespräch später fort, Gattin." sagte er als er sie wieder in den weißen Raum brachte. "Und dann  _ bekomme  _ ich meine Antworten." 

 

Sie fiel zu Boden. Als sie aufsah, konnte sie noch sehen wie sein Mantel hinter ihm her schwang. Dann schlossen sich die Türen.

 

Padmé seufzte. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und wartete.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als die Türen sich schließlich wieder öffneten, war noch nicht all zu viel Zeit vergangen seit dem Vader sie allein gelassen hatte. Sie sah die Soldaten die sie abführten fragend an, doch außer der Aufforderung mit ihnen zu kommen, sagten sie nichts.

 

Als sie schließlich die Brücke betraten sah sie Vader neben einem dürren, sptzgesichtigen Mann stehen. Bei ihrem Anblick bog sich eine grauen Braue in seine Stirn. Seine blassblauen Augen sahen sie mit so etwas Kalkül an.

 

"Senatorin Amidala, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." grüßte der Mann sie mit einem erhabenen Kopfnicken.

 

"Ihr seit mir voraus. Ihr wisst zwar meinen Namen, ich aber nicht den Euren."

 

"General Tarkin." Der Name läutete eine entfernte Erinnerung ein. Sie war ihm bereits begegnet, ja. Bereits damals hatte sie nichts als Abneigung für ihn empfunden. Padmé verzog den Mund.

 

"Genug der Höflichkeiten." sagte Tarkin, als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah. "Ah, ich sehe da ist auch schon unser anderer Gast."

 

Padmé sah fragend in die Richtung des dunklen Lords, dann zog das Öffnen der Tür ihren Blick auf sich. 

 

Padmé hätte die großgewachsene Frau überall wieder erkannt: Das rote kurze Haar und das weiße Gewand das sie trug waren unverkennbar. Auch sie trug die Spuren von zwanzig Jahren auf ihren Zügen, doch die Zeit war gnädig zu ihr gewesen.

 

Mon Mothmas blassblaue Augen trafen Padmés Blick. Das wiedererkennen war augenblicklich. Mons Züge erhellten sich, so wie Padmés eigene es sicherlich auch taten.

 

"Padmé!" rief Mon erstaunt aus und trotz der Soldaten versuchte sie auf sie zuzukommen und ihre Hände zu ergreifen. Man hielt sie beide fest und hinderte sie an diesem simplen Akt der Freundschaft.

 

Selbst nach zwanzig Jahren spürte Padmé die Zuneigung und Freundschaft zu Mon aufflackern. Sie lächelten beide ein eher trauriges Lächeln. Beide wünschten sich es wären andere Umstände unter denen sie sich wieder begegnet wären.

 

"Ich dachte Ihr möchtet vielleicht dabei sein." sagte Vader und deutete auf den Bildschirm.

 

Padmé verstand nicht. Tarkin sah sie taxierend an.

 

"Eigentlich hatten wir Alderaan ausgesucht, doch ich konnte General Tarkin überreden das Tatooine ein  _ ebenso  _ attraktives Ziel ist." 

 

"Ein Ziel, für was?" wollte Mon irritiert wissen und sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her.

 

"Durch die Aktivität der Rebellen versuchen mehr und mehr Planeten dem Imperium zu entschlüpfen. Die letzten Jahre haben wir daher an einer Waffe gebaut deren pure Existenz ein Mahnmal der Macht des Imperators ist. Niemand wird sich ihm mehr widersetzen, Senatorin." Seine Stimme trifte nur so vor Stolz.

 

"Welche Art Waffe?"

 

Tarkins Blick hielt so etwas wie Überheblichkeit oder Nachsicht, so wie man es manchmal bei Leuten sieht, die ein Kind anblicken, das eine einfach zu beantwortende Frage gestellt hatte.

 

"Diese Waffe kann ganze Planeten zerstören." verkündete er.

 

"Ganze Planeten--" stockte Padmé. "Und das wollt ihr... Wollt ihr..."

 

Mons Züge entglitten ihr, ihr Mund war zu einer ungläubigen Grimasse verzogen. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich erschrocken an.

 

"Anhand von Tatooine werden wir die Feuerkraft des Todessterns austesten und ein Zeichen setzen." Es war offensichtlich wie sehr ihre Angst Tarkin erfreute. Ein fernes Leuchten zeigte sich in seinen dunklen Augen.

 

Padmé sah hinüber zu Vader.

 

Sie stammelte hilfesuchend, doch die Worte blieben aus.

 

"Nicht Tatooine." schaffte sie es zu sagen und blickte den von hier aus wunderschönen Planeten an.

 

Der General ignorierte Padmé und wandte sich der anderen Gefangenen zu.

 

"Oder gibt es ein anderes Ziel, ein  _ militärisches  _ Ziel, die Rebellenbasis vielleicht die Ihr uns mitteilen wollt, Senatorin Mothma?" 

 

Padmés Blick glitt von Mons abwiegenden Gesichtszügen hinüber zu dem Planeten der ihre Heimat gewesen war.

 

Waren sie noch da oder waren sie bereits geflohen? Sie wollte ihr Innerstes nach dem Band befragen, doch traute sich nicht während Vader aufmerksam und lauernd vor ihr stand. Er würde es sehen, er würde es spüren, er würde...

 

_ Es zerstören,  _ wisperte eine innere Stimme. 

 

Padmé musste auf Obi-Wan vertrauen. Er würde niemals auf Tatooine bleiben nachdem er festgestellt hatte das Padmé fort war. Niemals.

 

Sie rechnete fiebrig nach wie lange sie nach Alderaan und zurück gebraucht hätten, wann er entdeckt haben musste das sie nicht mehr da war. Wenn man es gegen die geschätzte Zeit wog die sie bereits hier war--

 

Tarkins schmaler Mund wurde von einem Lächeln umspielt.

 

"Bitte nicht." brachte Padmé heiser hervor und konnte dabei zusehen wie sich das Lächeln des Generals vertiefte. "Ich flehe Euch an."

 

Mon und Tarkin waren nach wie vor am verhandeln, die beiden ignorierten sie. Nur Vaders Blick war auf Padmé gerichtet, als versuche er Teil ihrer inneren Qual zu erkennen.

 

Padmé dachte an Beru und Owen, wie sie ihrem Tag nachgingen, ungeahnt dessen was sich über ihnen abspielte. Sie dachte an Ethel Hendriksen, die in ihrem Zimmer in Mos Eisley saß, eine Vase nach der anderen töpfernd, tief in Gedanken an eine geliebte Vergangenheit. Sie dachte auch an Ethne, wie sie vielleicht einer Mutter half ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen und es freudestrahlend hoch hielt. So viele Menschen die Padmé und Bens Leben berührt und bereichert hatten. 

 

Mon gab schließlich nach und nannte ein anderes Ziel. Die Basis der Rebellen? Dantooine. Padmé zweifelte an das die Rebellen dort sein würden. Doch wenn Tarkin es glaubte würde zumindest Tatooine verschont bleiben...

 

Tarkin gab den Befehl die Stationen bereit zu machen. Padmé schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich von einer zur anderen Seite, unwissend was sie tun konnte um das Unausweichliche aufzuhalten und nicht im Stande es einfach mit anzusehen. Sie versuchte hinüber zu der Konsole zu laufen, doch Vader hielt sie fest.

 

Als der grüne gebündelte Strahl durch die Schwärze des Weltraums stieß und Tatooine erreichte dachte sie für einen Moment es würde nichts geschehen. Doch dann, in einer mächtigen rotgoldenen Explosion verschwand Tatooine ein für alle Mal, bis nichts mehr außer umherfliegende Partikel übrig blieben.

 

Es nahm Padmé die Luft zum atmen. Eine Zerstörung in diesem Umfang war grausam und nicht nachvollziehbar.

 

Padmé fehlten jegliche Worte für das was sie eben miterlebt hatte.

 

Über ihren Kopf hinweg unterhielten sich Vader und Tarkin für einen Moment, die Worte konnte sie nicht ausmachen über das Dröhnen des Blutes in ihren Ohren.

 

Der hagere Mann wandte sich Padmés alter Wegbestreiterin zu.

 

"Da wir nun haben was wir brauchen," Sein Mund umspielte ein kleines Lächeln echter Zufriedenheit. ",seit ihr nicht länger von Wert für uns."

 

Tarkin bat den dunklen Lord sich um Mon Mothma zu kümmern, was die schwarze Gestalt mit einem Nicken bejahte.

 

Noch bevor eine der beiden Frauen reagieren konnte schwebte Mon über dem Boden und kämpfte gegen das Würgen. Ihre Kehler zog sich sich immer enger zusammen. Mon versuchte etwas zu sagen, formte Worte.

 

Vielleicht Padmés Namen?

 

Ihre Augen wurden rot, Padmé konnte sehen das Adern vor Anstrengung platzen. Ihre Beine zitterten, die Zehen gen Boden gestreckt als suche sie Halt. Ihr Körper kämpfte einen aussichtslosen Kampf. Es dauerte viel zu lange.

 

Doch so plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte hörte es auf. Mon erstarrte im nächsten Moment und wurde schlaff in Vaders Griff.

 

Padmé schrie.

 

Mons Körper fiel zu Boden und blieb liegen.

 

Sie war wirklich tot.

 

Padmés Innerstes war erstarrt. Es war zu viel. Zu viel.

 

Zuerst Tatooine und dann Mon.

 

Padmés bemerkte das sie zitterte, das ihre Zähne aneinander schlugen. Sie konnte die Reaktion ihres Körpers nicht unterdrücken. Sie wurde ohne weiter beachtet zu werden in ihre Zelle abgeführt. Immer wieder sah sie Mons erlöschende Augen vor sich.

 

Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch es war ihr kaum möglich. Waren es nicht Mons Augen die sie vor sich sah, so sah sie die Explosion Tatooines vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Dann dachte sie an die Menschen die ohne eine Idee was im nächsten Moment geschehen würde, einfach ausgelöscht wurden waren.

 

Sie musste darauf vertrauen das Obi-Wan und die Kinder in Sicherheit waren. Sie hätte gespürt wenn sie... Wenn sie...

 

Nein, sie war sich sicher das sie etwas gespürt hätte wären sie auf Tatooine gewesen. Einen anderen Gedanken dürfte sie nicht zu lassen.

 

Vollkommen erschöpft nach dieser emotionalen Achterbahn konnte sich Padmé nicht gegen das Zufallen ihrer Augen wehren.

 

Doch noch während sie weg driftete wusste sie das dies ein Fehler war...

 


	45. 43.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie spürte eine Art Unwohlsein. Wie ein winziges Steinchen im Schuh. Im ersten Moment war es nur unangenehm. Doch umso länger es dort blieb und unerlässlich gegen Padmés Selbst rieb, um so größer wurde die Verletzung, bis es eine blutende Wunde war.

**43.**

 

Da war er.

 

Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins konnte sie sehen wie er unter das Zelt ihres Bewusstseins schlüpfte. Es war der schwarze Schatten der sie jahrelang in ihren Träumen verfolgt und gequält hatte.

 

Er hatte sie eingeholt.

 

In ihrem Traum rannte Padmé hinfort. Floh durch die dichte Vegetation Naboos, schob Farne und Äste aus dem Weg, sprang über Steine und umgefallene Äste. Der einzige Gedanke war Flucht.

 

Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Sie spürte eine Art Unwohlsein. Wie ein winziges Steinchen im Schuh. Im ersten Moment war es nur unangenehm. Doch umso länger es dort blieb und unerlässlich gegen Padmés Selbst rieb, um so größer wurde die Verletzung, bis es eine blutende Wunde war.

 

Der Schmerz weckte Padmé. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten aus dem Nebel ihrer Traumwelt aufzutauchen. Als es ihr gelang war sie nicht wirklich überrascht das sie auf einer Art Stuhl gefesselt worden war und Vader ihr gegenüberstand.

 

"Sind die Höflichkeiten nun vorbei?" Ihre Lider fühlten sich schwer an, das unangenehme Gefühl in ihrem Innern hatte nicht aufgehört.

 

"Ich habe dich durch Naboos Wälder rennen sehen." sagte er schließlich, nicht auf das Gesagte eingehend. "Es muss eine Strafe für dich gewesen sein auf Tatooine zu leben..."

 

"Es wäre mehr Strafe gewesen mein Kind in den Fängen des Imperators zu sehen."

 

"Als was? Als von Obi-Wan zu einem  _ Jedi  _ ausgebildet zu werden." 

 

"Ja, einem Jedi. Wie Anakin einer war. Wie er es  _ immer  _ sein wollte." 

 

"Die Jedi haben mich betrogen. Sie haben mich im Stich gelassen. Sie haben mich  _ versklavt _ !"

 

"Niemand hat Euch gezwungen diesen Weg zu gehen, Vader! Niemand außer Ihr selbst seit für Eure Entscheidungen verantwortlich. Was genau habt Ihr gewählt? Erinnert ihr Euch an unsere erste Begegnung? Ich erinnere mich. Ich erinnere mich an den kleinen Anakin Skywalker der mir gesagt hat er wäre eine Person und kein Sklave. Wo seit  _ Ihr  _ jetzt?  _ Was  _ seit ihr jetzt? Ihr habt euch selbst versklavt. Ihr seit weniger als eine Person. 

Vielleicht verbirgt sich unter dieser Maske das Gesicht Anakins, ich weiß es nicht, aber ihr seit es nicht. Ihr seit nicht mein Mann und ihr werdet es nie--"

 

Ihre Kehle wurde so plötzlich zugedrückt das Padmé die Worte und die Luft wegblieben und Tränen in die Augen schossen. Hilflos versuchte sie nach Luft zu schnappen, doch scheiterte. Am Rande ihres Blickfeldes schwamm die Dunkelheit heran, kleine weiße Lichtblitze durchbrachen ihre Sicht. In einigen Sekunden würde sie ohnmächtig werden und wenn er selbst dann nicht aufhörte...  _ Sterben _ . 

 

Es war der Moment bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor in dem sie nachließ.

 

_Nun tritt durch die Tür, sagte die geliebte Stimme. Sie tat was er sagte. Auf der anderen Seite wartete Obi-Wan auf sie. Sein Blick war ruhig und besonnen. Sein Gesicht war glatt und bartlos. Da waren weniger Linien und seine Augen und die Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen Brauen war noch nicht sichtbar. Der Zopf eines Padawans hing ihm über die rechte Schulter. Padmé spürte wie sich das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete._

 

Etwas zog sie ungebeten zurück. Die Hand um ihre Kehle verschwand. Sie sog die Luft so gierig ein das sie sich verschluckte und einige Zeit lang vornübergebeugt in dem Stuhl hing und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

 

"So ist das also." Padmé verstand nicht was er meinte, doch es war egal. Alles was zählte war die Luft.

 

Palast Theed war vergessen. Die kleine Unannehmlichkeit, das winzige Steinchen, war vergessen.

 

Als ihr Schild in ihren Gedanken, wie eine Kuppel aus Glas, zerbrach war es ein Gefühl wie kein Anderes das Padmé zuvor erfahren hatte. Es schmerzte und pochte, fühlte sich an als würde sie verbrennen und zerreißen zur gleichen Zeit. Gekoppelt mit der Atemnot erfasste sie eine lähmende Panik.

 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihr klar wurde was geschehen war und das das Unausweichliche eher früher als später kommen würde. Sie hatte plötzlich große Angst.

 

_ Ich bin nicht stark genug,  _ dachte sie erstaunlich objektiv. 

 

Dann spürte sie wie seine Präsenz durch ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken glitt. Es war wie ein Schatten der sich in den Ecken ihres Gedächtnisses aufhielt. Der sich durch die Höfe und Außenanlagen Theeds schlich.

 

Er blieb nicht unerkannt. Nein, er trat schließlich hervor und zeigte sich ihr. Unter seinen schweren Schritten zerbarsten Gedanken, seine Hände griffen in die Bilder und warfen sie achtlos hinfort, wenn er sie für wertlos erachtete. 

 

Ein Großteil dieser Erinnerungen waren langweilige Erinnerungen an Senatssitzungen. Diskussionen mit anderen Senatoren. Entscheidungen die sie als Königin getroffen hatte. Einige Kindheitserinnerungen, ihre Schulausbildung.

 

Auch einige Erinnerungen die Anakin teilte waren hier.

 

Es war die Masse, die diesen ersten Wall so wichtig machte. Es würde lange dauern all diese Erinnerungen zu durchforsten.

 

Wenn sie die Augen öffnete sah sie ihn vor sich. Den Mann mit der Maske in dem dunklen Raum. Es roch nach ihrem Angstschweiß, das Kleid klebte unangenehm an ihrem Körper.

 

Wenn sie die Augen schloss war er ebenfalls da. Er hatte sie auf die mentale Ebene gezogen, zeigte ihr was er tat. Wie er methodisch alles zerstörte was sich in seinen Weg stellte.

 

Es war schwer es auszuhalten und Padmé zog sich vorsichtig zurück so weit er dies zu ließ. Etwas anderes konnte sie nicht tun außer diese fremde Präsenz in sich zu ertragen. Doch um so länger er brauchte um dies alles zu durchsuchen, um so mehr Zeit hatte sie um die restlichen Schilde zu stärken.

 

Sie wusste nicht wie lange es dauerte, hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

 

Doch Vaders Zielstrebigkeit war inzwischen gedämpft, seine Schritte waren nicht mehr so stampfend. Noch immer zerstörte er, oh ja. Aber er war methodischer darin geworden.

 

Sie beobachtete ihn und sah wie seine Frustration und die Ungeduld anstiegen, bis es einen Pegel erreicht hatte an dem es überlief.

 

Vader schrie vor Frustration laut auf. Selbst auf der psychischen Ebene konnte sie es spüren.  _ Geduld war nicht seine Stärke. Nie gewesen.  _

 

Bevor sie wusste was geschah schlug er mit brutaler Stärke in den nächsten Wall ihrer Schilde. Die Luft blieb ihr weg und sie wäre wohl zu Boden gefallen, wäre sie nicht auf dem Stuhl festgebunden. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. Es war aussichtslos um Gnade zu bitten, doch der Schmerz der sie durchzuckte machte sie schwach. Sie winselte. Ihre Augen fielen wieder zu.

 

Es folgten hämmernde Schläge, bis auch diese Ebene einen Riss hatte. Es war grob, doch zielführend. Letztendlich war der Riss groß genug und er ließ zufrieden von ihr ab um zum Angriff anzusetzen.

 

Am Anfang hatte sie sich noch gewehrt, ja, doch mit der Feststellung das es sinnlos war ergab sie sich in ihr Schicksal und bat Shiraya, die Macht, das  _ Universum  _ flehentlich an ihr zu helfen.

 

Die Ruhe die dann über sie kam, war nicht die ihre, sondern ein Geschenk eines größeren Seins.

 

Sie konnte nicht mehr als es aushalten. Sie fand die Kraft dazu.

 

Sie spürte erneut seine kalten Geisthände und wusste was als nächstes passieren würde. Auch wenn sie den Schmerz erwartet hatte, so traf er sie doch wie das erste Mal.

 

Diesmal tiefer, näher an ihrem Selbst.

 

Die Finger drangen in sie ein und rissen ihre Schilde entzwei. Dann war es ein leichtes für ihn einzutreten und sich ihrer Erinnerungen zu bedienen.

 

 


	46. 44.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seine Hände gruben sich in ihre Gedanken, Träume und Erinnerungen... Manchmal zog er eine heraus und sah sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht an. Als wäre dies eine Sondervorstellung eines Holo-Videos.

**44.**

 

Es gab kein Entkommen.

 

Es kam ihr vor als wären Stunden vergangen seit sie auf dem Stuhl erwacht war. Hin und wieder verlor sie das Bewusstsein, nur um aufzuwachen und festzustellen das er immer noch da war. Das es kein Alptraum war.

 

_"Ein böser Traum, Liebste?" fragte Ben leise und drehte sich im Bett auf die Seite um sie besser ansehen zu können. Sein Gesicht zu erkennen, nach dem sie ihn eben hatte sterben sehen, war erleichternd._

 

_Sie gab ein leises, zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Selbst jetzt noch, machte ihr die Dunkelheit Angst. Er kam noch etwas näher. Sein Körper war schlafwarm, er zog sie fest an sich, einen Arm über sie geschlungen. Er presste einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, sie lächelte bei dem Kratzen seines Bartes gegen ihre Haut._

 

_"Ja, nur ein böser Traum."_

 

Schicht um Schicht ihres Selbst hatte er auseinander gebrochen oder hinfort geschoben. Die schwarze Gestalt stand nun vor den Türen des Thronsaales. Er ließ sich auch davon nicht abhalten, die Tore barsten unter dem rotglühenden Lichtschwert.

 

Schließlich lag sie entblößt vor ihm. Sie konnte sich nicht verstecken. Hoffnungslos versuchte sie ihre wichtigsten Erinnerungen an sich zu ziehen.

 

Padmé spürte wie Tränen über ihr Gesicht strömten, als das Monster ihr auch dies entriss und mit wachsamen Augen besah.

 

Er stand drohend vor ihr. Wuterfüllt hob er sich von ihrem Innersten ab. Seine bloße Anwesenheit hier war eine tiefe Verletzung, eine sich entzündende und eiternde Wunde.

Doch das Schlimmste war, das sie nun erkannte das er ein Gesicht hatte: Es waren Anakins Züge die sie erblickte als sie aufsah.

 

Seine Hände gruben sich in ihre Gedanken, Träume und Erinnerungen... Manchmal zog er eine heraus und sah sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht an. Als wäre dies eine Sondervorstellung eines Holo-Videos.

 

_Hier war ihr Vater, der sie in die Luft warf und dann mit starken Armen auffing. Sein breites Lächeln, das sein freundliches Gesicht zeichnete. Padmé erinnerte sich an seinen männlichen Geruch nach Tabakblättern, Duftwasser und Kaff. An das weiche wettergegerbte Leder seines Wams unter ihrer Wange._

 

_ Hier lag die Erinnerung an ihre Nana, ihre runzlige Hand mit der pergamentartigen, weichen Haut die ihre kleine Hand fest und sicher umschloss.  _

_Und auf der anderen Seite ihre Mutter, mit ihrer großzügigen Art und dem wissenden Lächeln aus einem Gesicht das Padmé manchmal für das Eigene hielt._

 

_Hier war der Tag ihrer Krönung und die unglaubliche Angst zu versagen, weil das Gewicht ihres Kopfschmuckes zu groß war und die Nackenmuskeln unnachgiebig brannten, so wie ihr Herz brannte unter dem Gewicht all der Hoffnung ihres Volkes._

 

_Naboos blaue und grüne Landschaft verwandelte sich in Tattooines weite Wüste. Gleißende, heiße Sonne die ihr in den Nacken schien und verbrannte. Die kleinen unterschiedlichen Pflanzen Naboos die sie in ihrem Hof wachsen ließ und ihr Freude brachten._

 

_Hier war auch Anakin, sowohl der kleine Junge, als auch der hochgewachsene junge Mann in den sie sich verliebt hatte. Sein blondes Haar fiel in Wellen um sein attraktives Gesicht. Er lächelte; ein sorgenfreies Lächeln. Es war eine bittersüße Erinnerung._

 

_Neben ihm darauf wartend das sie ihn ansah, stand Obi-Wan. Der Padawan den sie vor langer Zeit kennen gelernt hatte, ihr Freund mit dem sie ihre Sorge über Anakin geteilt hatte, der Mann der ihr zur Flucht verholfen hatte vor ach so vielen Jahren. Die Prozession ging weiter, bis sie im Jetzt angekommen war, so wie er sie an jenem Tag verlassen hatte._

 

_So wie er vor ihren Augen alterte, so verwandelten sich ihre Gefühle. Stiegen an, wurden intensiver, reiften und erstrahlten._

 

_Es gab tausende kleine Erinnerungsfetzen: Das Gefühl von Obi-Wans Körper gegen ihrem, seine Hand in ihrer Hand während sie durch Alderaan spazierten. Seine Augen, wenn er ihren Namen sagte. Der wohlbekannte Akzent seiner Stimme. Wie sein Bart sich auf ihrer Haut anfühlte wenn er sie küsste._

_Es gab so viel mehr. Zwanzig Jahre waren eine lange Zeit um Erinnerungen anzusammeln._

 

Padmé spürte Vaders Wut und Hass bei diesen Bildern. Anakins Eifersucht war schon schwer auszuhalten gewesen. Was würde Vader tun? 

 

_Dann fiel der erste Blick in Luke und Leias Gesichter, die sich schließlich in Garen, Benji und dann Sabé und Cordé verwandelten. Leia wie sie ihre Hände in Obi-Wans Bart vergrub. Luke wie er das erste Mal „Mommy, ich hab dich lieb.“ sagte. Garens erste Schritte. Benjis unnachgiebige Kletterversuche. Obi-Wans Finger die Luke das zu lange Haar aus dem Gesicht strichen. Leia und Cordé wie sie Padmé dabei zusahen wie sie ihre Haare frisierte und aufrollte bis sie einen elegante Knoten im Nacken trug._

 

_Garen wie er sie nachdenklich ansah, seine Züge Obi-Wans so unglaublich ähnlich, das es keine Zweifel gab wer sein Vater war. Benji wie er nachts zwischen sie kroch, weil er spürte das Padmé einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Cordé und Benji wie sie Ringelreihen im Innenhof spielten, das Lachen hallte wieder und erinnerte Padmé an ihr Glück._

 

_Dann das Bild von Sabé wie sie sie aufgebahrt da lag, das Gesicht weiß und bläulich. Der Steinhügel der ihr Grab markierte. Und dagegen, wie eine Spiegelung, die lachende kleine Sabé in Qui-Gons Armen._

 

_Luke und Leia wie sie Katas übten, nicht älter als sechs Jahre alt, die Stirn in Konzentration zusammen gezogen, während Ben sie sanft korrigierte. Garen versuchte mitzuhalten, verhaspelte sich aber immer wieder._

 

_Kinderlachen. Kinderweinen. Sie trocknet Tränen, sie gab Ratschläge. Obi-Wan wie er seinen Mund in einer unnachgiebigen Linie zusammen presste, sie stritten. Sie war diejenige die schrie, wenn er sie mit der kühlen Zurechtweisung eines Jedi-Meisters regulierte._

 

_Es war immer das gleiche Thema. Ihre Frustration über Tatooine. Und immer wieder der Gedanke: Ich hasse diesen Planeten! Ich hasse diesen... Ich hasse..._

 

_Doch mehr als alles liebte sie. Ihre Kinder. Jedes einzelne ihrer besonderen, wunderschönen, eigensinnigen Kinder. Obi-Wan, ihren Freund und Geliebten._

 

_Bild um Bild rieselte ihr Leben an ihr vorbei. Freude und Kummer. Wut und Verzweiflung. Angst und Leere. Und das Gefühl das dies ihr Schicksal war, ihre Bestimmung._

 

_Das war ein glückliches, wenn auch schweres Leben._

 

_Geborgt und eigentlich das einer anderen Frau. Eingetauscht gegen die Senatorenrobe, doch letztendlich so viel mehr Wert._

 

_Dann waren da noch die Worte die sie hörte, die Gespräche. Sie hörte die Stimmen ihrer Kinder, ihrer Eltern, ihrer Schwester. Sie hörte Anakins klares, unbändiges Lachen._

_Obi-Wan wie er sie zärtlich „Geliebte“ nannte und das warme Gefühl das daraufhin immer in ihrer Brust aufblühte wie eine sich öffnende Blume._

 

_ Es war alles da. Nichts fehlte.  _ Nichts entging seinem starren Blick. 

 

Das war der Moment in dem sie spürte wie Vader innehielt. Er hatte eine Erinnerung entdeckt. Er hielt sie in seinen Händen und sah sie so genau an das es Padmé im tiefsten Inneren schmerzte. Sie erkannte mit einem Mal das er überrascht war. 

 

Es war einer der Nachmittage den sie in Valkyro verbracht hatten. Sie waren so verliebt, verloren sich in den Augen des Anderen. Es fühlte sich an, als sei es eine Ewigkeit her. Selbst nach all dieser Zeit löste dieses Bild so etwas wie Sehnsucht in ihr aus, nach dem was hätte sein können.

 

Plötzlich erkannte sie, das der Schmerz nicht nur ihr eigener war. Sie spürte die antwortende Qual in Vader. Konnte das tatsächlich möglich sein? Ihr war nicht klar wie das sein konnte, doch sie wusste plötzlich das ihre Gefühle und Erinnerungen etwas in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Sie konnte fühlen das es ihn irritierte diese Erinnerung hier vorzufinden.

 

Padmé öffnete plötzlich ihre Augen und sah die dunkle Gestalt vor sich an.

 

„Das ist _mein_ Leben.“ sagte sie schließlich mit fester Stimme. „ Das kannst du mir nicht nehmen. Niemals.“ 

 

Stille.

 

Schließlich brach es aus ihm heraus und er war ihr mit einem Mal so nah, das sie wegsehen musste um sich nicht an seinem Hass zu verbrennen.

 

„Ich hasse euch so sehr. Ich _hasse_ dich!“

 

Der Schrei war gefolgt von einem Stoß der Macht, der sie durch die Luft fliegen und an die gegenüberliegende Wand knallen ließ. Sein Griff ließ sie ohne Vorwarnung los und sie fiel zu Boden.

 

Dann endlich erlaubte ihr die Macht in die Arme der Ohnmacht zu sinken.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als sie wieder erwachte wartete er bereits auf sie.

 

"Ich habe auf dich gewartet, Liebste." sagte Vader, der Anakins Gesicht trug, seine Stimme klang gefährlich.

 

Padmé zuckte zusammen. Obi-Wans Liebkosung aus Anakins Mund zu hören schmerzte sie. Er musste es gespürt haben, denn er sah sie lächelnd an.

 

"So nennt er dich, nicht wahr?  _ Liebste _ ." Er zog das Wort lang, betonte es und verwandelte es in etwas das es nicht war. Dabei trat er an sie heran und hockte sich neben sie. Seine Hand berührte nun ihr Haar. "Und manchmal, in  _ besonderen  _ Momenten, ist es Geliebte." 

 

Padmé zitterte und wandte den Kopf ab um dieses Wesen, das Anakins Gesicht trug, nicht ansehen zu müssen.

 

" _ Geliebte _ ." Obi-Wans Stimme hallte ungebeten durch ihre Gedanken. Padmé schloss die Augen und wehrte sich gegen die aufwallenden Gefühle. 

 

Vader blickte auf, bei der Erinnerung die er nun herauf beschworen hatte.

 

_ "Dann sollten wir wohl kaum hier sitzen und Sabacc spielen, Geliebte."  _ sagte der Obi-Wan ihrer Erinnerung und sein Lächeln war verschmitzt. Padmé spürte das antwortende Lächeln auf ihren eigenen Zügen. Es geschah ohne ihr zu tun, wie jedes Mal wenn sie an diesen Abend dachte.  _ Unsere Hochzeitsnacht, _ so hatte er es genannt, das Lächeln ungetrübt. 

 

Sie liebte dieses Lächeln. Sie liebte  _ ihn _ . Sie wollte zu ihm zurück kehren und bei ihm sein. Sie wollte in seinen Armen liegen, sicher und heil, während ihre Kinder in ihren Betten schliefen und nicht ahnten welches Grauen es in diesem Universum gab. Sie wollte  _ zurück _ . 

 

Die Sehnsucht die sie durchfuhr war so stark das ihr Verbindung aus dem Dämmerschlaf erwachte und unter der dünnen Membran ihres Innersten hell leuchtend vibrierte.

 

Vader sah erstaunt auf.

 

"Was war das?" Mit suchendem Blick sah er umher. Er hatte Witterung aufgenommen. " _ Was ist das?" _

 

Immer noch lief die Erinnerung vor ihr ab und sie war unfähig es aufzuhalten oder Vader zu antworten. Es war zu schön. Sie wollte sich darin verlieren und nie wieder auftauchen. Warum konnte sie nicht hier bleiben? Kämpfen erschien ihr plötzlich wie eine Farce. Wie wollte sie kämpfen und gegen was? Sie war so müde...

 

Das einzige das sie wollte war das er hier verschwand. Es tat zu sehr weh, das Vader es auch sah.

 

Er verfolgte ihre Küsse, ihre geflüsterten Worte, ihr Zusammenkommen. Die damit einhergehenden Emotionen waren so stark das Padmé letztendlich zitternd vor Scham und Erregung vor ihm saß. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest und schutzsuchend um sich. Sie fühlte die bedingungslose Liebe in sich, die  _ Wärme _ der Verbindung, doch ebenso sehr wollte sie dem Einhalt gebieten, wollte und konnte das nicht hier und jetzt erleben. Dies zu teilen, Vaders angewiderten und wütenden Blick auf Anakins Gesicht zu sehen, machte es zu einer besonderen Art der Folter. 

 

Die Verbindung vibrierte und leuchtete. Dann plötzlich schoss Vader vor.

 

Der Schmerz war unglaublich. Sie glaubte es würde sie in zwei reißen. Padmé schrie und schrie.

 

"Was ist das?" fragte er erneut und blickte nun in ihren Kern, ihr Innerstes. Dort lag, verflochten mit ihrem Selbst, die Verbindung zu Obi-Wan. Lange Zeit starrte er es an, als versuche er zu verstehen was genau er dort sah.

 

"Es sieht aus wie ein Meister/Schüler Band..." sagte Vader nachdenklich und umschritt es.

 

Es waren winzigste lichterne Fäden, in goldbraun und meerblau, die sich in unendlichen Knoten und Schleifen miteinander verbunden hatten und ein pulsierendes lebendiges Etwas ergaben.

Vader streckte die Hand danach aus und Padmé erzitterte. Sie erwartete Schmerz. Doch dann--

 

Der Aufschrei kam von Vader. Er zog wie verbrannt seine Hand zurück.

 

Als er sie ansah war sein Gesicht wutentbrannt. Padmé schaute fort.

 

"Das war  _ er.  _ Spürt er auch was ich tue?" Vader schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Es war zu offensichtlich. 

 

Padmé schluchzte. Als sie aufsah wich sie von Vader zurück. Er grinste. "Oh, welch großartige Möglichkeiten sich daraus entfalten." Nun sah er tatsächlich zufrieden zu sein. Die roten Augen leuchteten.

 

"Oh, Liebste." Padmé zuckte zusammen als habe er sie geschlagen. Dieser Schmerz, die Furcht war anders als alles zuvor. Die Art wie er es sagte, mit dem leichten coruscanter Dialekt- es brachte ihre Tränen zum überlaufen. Es war Obi-Wans Stimme, die aus Vaders aus Anakins Mund kam.

 

Er benutzte ihre Erinnerungen um sie zu quälen. Und nun hatte er einen endlosen Vorrat an Erinnerungen mit denen er ihr Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Padmé ahnte das dies erst der Anfang war.

 

Dann passierte das Unsagbare: Anakins Gesicht wurde langsam vor ihren Augen zu Obi-Wans. Schließlich öffneten sich seine Lider. Das Rot das seiner Augen ließ sie erschauern.

Sie fuhr schluchzend zurück, doch es gab nichts mehr wohin sie fliehen konnte. Dies war ihr tiefstes Innerstes. Weiter konnte sie nicht. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr. 

 

"Ich werde dich in die verwandeln die ich immer in dir gesehen habe. Ja, es wird wehtun, Liebste. Und ich werde sicherstellen das er  _ alles  _ fühlt. Bis du mich wieder liebst. Das wird es sein das ihn bricht, denkst du nicht auch?"

 

"Anakin." sagte sie schließlich, obwohl sie wusste das er es nicht war. "Bitte, ich flehe dich an. Wir haben einander geliebt..."

 

"Wir werden uns wieder lieben, Padmé." Er strich über ihre Wange, langsam und zärtlich. Die Berührung war kalt. Sie sah ihn nicht an, konnte nicht in Obi-Wans Gesicht sehen, aber Vader darin erblicken.

 

"So funktioniert das nicht." flüsterte sie kopfschüttelnd, doch trotzdem liefen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht als wollten sie ihre Aussage Lügen strafen.

 

Er legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie aufmerksam an. Dann stand der Schatten der Obi-Wans Gesicht trug auf und sah auf sie hinab.

 

"Glaubst du?" Der Ausdruck seines Gesichts war beinahe mitleidig. "Nun gut, dann lass es darauf ankommen. Wir werden sehen wer stärker ist. Doch ich denke er wird es nicht ertragen können zu sehen wie ich dich zu dem mache was du bestimmt bist zu sein: Meine rechtmäßige Ehefrau."

 

Padmé stellte es sich vor...

 

Obi-Wan würde jeden Schmerz erdulden können, ob körperlich oder mental. Doch er wäre nicht in der Lage den ihren zu ertragen.

 

"Willst du das er leidet?"

 

Erforderte das wirklich einer Frage? Er hatte alles gesehen. Jede Erinnerung, die Verbindung zu ihm, ihr Leben lag vor ihm ausgestreckt und er fragte sie  _ diese  _ Frage. Sie spürte wie ein hysterisches Lachen in ihr Aufstieg. 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Dann löse das Band." Padmés Blick schoss zu ihm hinüber. Die Fassungslosigkeit die sie empfand vermischte sich mit Wut und Entsetzen.

 

"Ich kann nicht." schluchzte sie nun aufgebracht. "Ich weiß nicht  _ wie _ ." 

 

"Ich kann dir helfen, Liebste."

 

Obi-Wans Stimme, sein Akzent, sein Gesicht. Doch nicht er. Niemals er. Dies war lediglich Vaders Folter, sein Versuch sie mit ihrer eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen zu besiegen, sie zu brechen. Doch auch wenn das sein Gesicht war, darunter lag Vader. Abwartend. 

 

Wo war Obi-Wan? Spürte er was passierte? Wenn das erst der Anfang war, wenn er tatsächlich versuchen würde sie in etwas zu verwandeln was sie nicht war... Wollte sie das Obi-Wan das erlebte, unfähig etwas zu tun? Wollte sie das er an etwas gekettet war das nur noch dem Namen nach seine Gefährtin war ohne Aussicht darauf das sie zu ihm zurück kehrte?

 

Natürlich wollte sie das nicht... Natürlich  _ konnte  _ sie das nicht. 

 

Natürlich gab es auch in Padmé einen kleinen, selbstsüchtigen und trotzigen Teil der an ihrer Verbindung fest halten wollte. Der es nicht gehen lassen konnte, sie war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch. Wenn sie was auch immer sich Vader ausgedacht hatte schon ertragen musste, warum dann nicht mit diesem letzten Beistand den sie noch hatte? War sie wirklich stark genug um das allein ertragen zu können?

 

Nein, wenn auch nur die kleinste Chance bestand das er spürte wie sie litt, dann gab es keine andere Antwort.

 

Schließlich nickte sie, die Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper. Vader half ihr auf und führte sie näher an das Band heran. In den zwanzig Jahren die sie mit Obi-Wan verbrachte hatte, hatte sie das Band nur einige Male gesehen, wenn er es ihr gezeigt hatte. Als Nicht-Macht-Sensitive war es ihr schließlich nicht möglich die mentale Ebene ohne seine Hilfe zu erreichen. Aber Padmé hatte es nie sehen müssen um die Schönheit dessen zu erkennen.

 

Nun davor zu stehen, auch wenn es durch Vaders Eindringen in ihren Geist war, war unglaublich. Sie gab sich einige Zeit es zu bewundern und eine Welle an Gefühlen durchfuhr sie. Auch wenn sie letztendlich ihr Selbst aufgeben musste, wenn er es tatsächlich schaffen würde sie zu zerstören, so wusste sie doch das sie alles getan hatte um ihre Liebe zu retten. Das ein kleiner Teil von ihr immer ganz und sicher bei Obi-Wan und ihren Kindern war und weiter lebte.

 

_ Es tut mir leid,  _ wisperte sie in die Verbindung, obwohl sie nicht glaubte das er es würde hören können. Sie waren zu weit weg um miteinander zu sprechen. 

 

Dann berührte sie das Band, zuerst war es warm, vertraut und spendete ihr den größten Trost. Das laute Luft holen war den liebevollen Gefühlen geschuldet, die sie in ihrem Entschluss bestärkten und die Tränen liefen nun über ihr Gesicht. Die Fäden streckten sich ihrer Hand entgegen, streichelte sie, als würde es sie beruhigen wollen. Dort wo es sie berührte prickelte ihre Haut und das Licht wärmte sie. Sie musste an die wärmende Sonne Naboos denken.

 

"Töte es." Seine Geduld mit ihr war erschöpft. Seine Hände wanden sich um ihre Oberarme und drückten warnend zu. "Du weißt wie."

 

_Es muss sein._

 

Es war ihre Intention, die das Band veränderte. Plötzlich, während Padmé es noch berührte, konnte sie sehen wie das Licht erlosch. Es war als sähe man einer Blume dabei zu wie sie verkümmerte. Jedes Licht, jedes Gefühl schien daraus zu weichen. Zuerst das Goldbraun und sobald dies erloschen war, schien es keine Lebensgrundlage mehr für das andere Band zu geben. Es schrumpfte, zog sich zusammen und verschwand irgendwo ungesehen in der Dunkelheit, bis nichts als graue Kälte zurückblieb.

 

Padmé sah verzweifelt dabei zu. Ihr Herz schmerzte bitterlich, die Wunde war so tief das sie wusste sie würde es nur mit viel Glück überleben. Ihre Kehle war zugeschnürt, es gab keine Worte mehr. Ein letzter winziger blau pulsierender Faden hatte sich um ihre Hand gewunden.

 

Es vibrierte in ihrer Hand. Das Blau erinnerte sie an seine Augen, in denen sie sich immer wieder verloren hatte. Padmé fiel plötzlich auf das sie ihm nie gesagt hatte das sie ihn liebte und diese Erkenntnis schmerzte sie. Es waren nur Worte, ja, nur Worte, aber...

 

_ Liebste.  _ Der Faden leuchtete durchdringend.  _ Ich bin hier.  _

 

Es war nur ein Wispern, das leiseste Wispern und Padmé konnte sich einreden das sie es nicht gehört hatte. Das Obi-Wan nichts davon spürte was sie hier tat, das er nichts mitbekommen hatte was Vader bis jetzt getan hatte.

 

_ Doch wäre dem so _ , dachte sie,  _ so würde ich das hier nicht tun.  _

 

_ Es tut mir leid _ , dachte sie panisch.  _ Bitte geh. Bitte, bitte geh.  _

 

Dann verschwand auch noch das letzte Licht, es wurde grau und zog sich zusammen bis nichts mehr zurück blieb.

 

Einen Moment stand sie fassungslos und einsam vor den ergrauten, verdorrten Strängen da. Lediglich das Goldbraun hielt noch einen letzten Schimmer, wahrscheinlich weil dies Teil Padmés Selbst war? Sie wusste es nicht. Es war egal.

 

Padmé gab ein verzweifeltes Geräusch von sich als Vader sie plötzlich von hinten ergriff und sie mit den Armen Obi-Wans zu sich zog. Dann sank sie in die dunkelste Schwärze, doch das war nicht alles: Es war nur der Anfang. Denn dann wurde sie davon umschlossen und es drang unerbittlich in sie ein und füllte sie aus und brach sie in winzige kleine Stücke bis sie das Gefühl hatte das der Tod gnädiger wäre.

 

Es gab kein Licht mehr. Nur noch Kälte und Vaders rote Augen die wie Klingen in sie stießen, bis sie sich der Folter ergab und es ohne zu tun geschehen ließ. Ihr Schreie verstummten nach einiger Zeit.

 

Es gab keine Worte für das was geschah. Padmé würde es niemals beschreiben können was er ihr antat. Selbst wenn ihr Körper ohnmächtig wurde, spürte sie ihn, denn es gab keinen Ort mehr an den sie fliehen konnte. Vader war in ihr und er würde nicht aufhören bis er befriedigt war.

 

Padmé war froh das Obi-Wan nichts davon spüren musste.

 

Dann verschwand sie.

 

Sie war fort. Dies war der einzige Trost.

 

 

 


	47. 45.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie erinnerte sich an diese blauen Augen, das blonde Haar. Er sah jemand ähnlich. Jemand... Anakin, er sah _Anakin_ sehr ähnlich.
> 
>  
> 
>  _Luke,_ flüsterte ihr Innerstes. _Das ist Luke, dein Sohn. Erinnerst du dich?_

**45.**

 

Die Tür des Gemachs öffnete sich zischend und Padmé fragte sich was Vader sich als nächstes ausgedacht hatte. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft den Kopf zu heben und blieb einfach unbeweglich liegen. Doch als sie die Augen öffnete erblickte sie anstatt der schwarzen Gestalt zwei Männer. Der Ältere, trug einen langen braunen Umhang, der Jüngere der ihr entgegentrat, zog gerade den weißen Sturmtruppen-Helm ab und es kam ein Kopf voll blondem Haar zum Vorschein das ihm zottig in die Stirn fiel.

 

Padmé brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was geschah und  _ wen  _ sie dort stehen sah. Oder war dies nur ein Trick? Sie war desorientiert. Dann verstand sie was ihr Hirn ihr versuchte mitzuteilen. Sie wusste nicht ob sie wütend oder erleichtert war. 

 

Als sie den Kopf hob und sie das Bild gerade vor sich sah schnappte sie nach Luft.

 

„Padmé!“ Obi-Wans Ausruf mischte sich mit Lukes angstvollem „Mom!“

 

Für einen Moment fragte sie sich ob die beiden nur ein Teil ihrer Fantasie waren. Sie konnten,  _ dürften  _ nicht hier sein. Was wenn Vader sie fand? Was dann? 

Die Türen schlossen sich hinter den beiden Männern. Die Panik die sie fühlte ließ ihre Hände zittern. Der Jüngere war zuerst bei ihr und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

 

Er zog sie vorsichtig auf, so dass sie nun saß.

 

"Geht es dir gut?" In seiner Stimme klang die Verwundbarkeit eines kleinen Kindes mit.

 

Sie nickte obwohl es ihr nicht gut ging. Was sollte sie sonst tun? Sie war seine Mutter. Oh ja, jetzt erinnerte sie sich. Sie erinnerte sich an diese blauen Augen, das blonde Haar. Er sah jemand ähnlich. Jemand...  _ Anakin _ , er sah Anakin sehr ähnlich. 

 

_ Luke,  _ flüsterte ihr Innerstes.  _ Das ist Luke, dein Sohn. Erinnerst du dich?  _

 

Ja, sie erinnerte sich. Sie erinnerte sich mit einem Mal daran wie sie ihn das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte, wie er sein kleines knautschiges Gesicht sich an sie gekuschelt hatte. Die Augen waren die Selben.

 

_ Mein Sohn _ , es lag Erleichterung und Furcht in dem Gedanken. 

 

Der Ältere schlug nun mit einem Mal die Kapuze zurück und blickte sie aus meerblauen Augen an. Auch er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, seine Bewegungen waren behände und fließend für einen Mann seines Alters. Sein Gesicht war ihr bekannt, genau wie seine Stimme. Seine Hand fand ihre Wange, doch bevor er sie berühren konnte zuckte sie instinktiv vor seiner Berührung zurück. Etwas wie Schmerz flackerte in seinen Augen auf. Sie rechnete damit das er sie schlagen würde, doch er musterte sie nur eingehend. 

 

Es waren sehr gütige Augen, stellte sie erstaunt fest. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihn zu kennen, doch nicht so, nicht mit diesen Augen. Sie waren anders als in ihrer Erinnerung. Padmé spürte wie sie etwas zu ihm hinzog. Sie spürte eine vertraute Energie in ihrer Brust und dann hörte sie ein leises ' _ Da bist du, ja' _ , es war fast wie eine Art Wiedererkennen. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. 

_ Obi-Wan Kenobi: Das ist sein Name. _

 

Es war als würde ihr Leben entschieden werden. Es war das seltsamste, unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Sie kämpfte gegen die widersprüchlichen Erinnerungen und die aufsteigende Panik. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich verdoppelt. Dann sah sie wieder hinauf in sein Gesicht.

 

Da war ein Aufflackern in ihr, als würde etwas zurück kommen, bevor es in vollkommener Stille und Schwärze eingeschlossen wurde und dann ungesehen verschwand. Sie blickten einander an und Padmé fühlte als gäbe es keine Luft mehr zu atmen.

 

Es war als fehle etwas, etwas Wichtiges. Etwa so als habe man ihr ihre Sinne gestohlen. Sie sah ihn, sie hörte ihn, bestimmt würde sie ihn riechen und schmecken können, würde sie nah genug kommen, doch trotzdem:  _ Etwas fehlte.  _

 

„Obi-Wan,“ Er nickte zustimmend, als ahne er das dies ein Stück weit auch eine Frage und nicht nur Begrüßung war. Seine Züge waren zu einer bewegungslosen Maske geschult.

 

Doch etwas in ihr, vielleicht die Frau die sich seiner erinnerte, ahnte was sich darunter verbarg. Padmé spürte eine große Traurigkeit die sie nicht erklären konnte.

 

„Was tust du hier? Warum seit ihr hier?“ Ihre Stimme war rau und dünn nach dem vielen schreien.

 

Luke strahlte sie an und sagte bewundernd und sich offensichtlich nicht bewusst das etwas nicht stimmte: „Mom bleibt Mom, selbst in den Händen des Imperiums.“

 

Das Lächeln des Älteren war lediglich Fassade, zu Gunsten des jüngeren Mannes. Die Sorgenfalte zwischen seinen Brauen war tiefer denn je. Natürlich hatte  _ er  _ im Gegensatz zu Luke gesehen was Vader ihr angetan hatte. 

 

"Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Padmé." erklärte er und kam ihr dabei langsam näher, fast so als sei sie ein panisches Tier. Sein Blick war eindringlich. "Ich werde dich tragen."

 

Bevor sie widersprechen konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Luke sah seine Eltern etwas verwirrt an. Auch ihm wurde klar das etwas nicht stimmte.

 

Bevor sie wusste was geschah, hatte er sie in seine Arme geschlossen, nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch auf geistiger Ebene. Seine Schilde schlossen sich beschützend um ihren bloßgelegten Geist. Es war schmerzhaft und erleichternd gleichzeitig, fühlte sich an wie ein heilender Balsam.

 

Der pulsierende Schmerz in ihrem Innersten verwandelte sich in ein dumpfes Pochen. Ungewollt schluchzte Padmé und presste ihr Gesicht fest an seine Schulter, die Bewegung war vollkommen instinktiv. Sie hätte nicht sagen können warum sie es tat. Sowohl der körperliche als auch der mentale Kontakt waren schmerzhaft und so war es unmöglich das Zittern zu unterdrücken das ihren Körper schüttelte.

 

„Ich kann laufen.“

 

Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden ob sie wollte das er sie fester hielt oder sie los ließ, ihre Hände öffneten und schlossen sich um den Stoff seines Umhangs den sie festhielt. Die zwei unterschiedlichen Bedürfnisse waren so stark das es fast wehtat.

 

„Das musst du wahrscheinlich auch bald. Aber jetzt gerade...“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie verstand das er sie bei sich spüren wollte, das er sich vergewissern musste das sie noch da war. „Jetzt werde ich dich tragen.“

 

Sie senkte den Kopf und ließ es geschehen. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war hätte sie keinen Schritt gehen können.

 

„Dad?“ fragte Luke und sah von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter. „Was--?“

 

„Nicht jetzt, mein Sohn. Es ist keine Zeit mehr. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen.“ drängte der Ältere seinen Sohn und trug sie hinaus. Padmé schloss die Augen und hörte dem ihr so bekannten Herzschlag zu.

 

Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, hätte sie nicht sagen können wie viel Zeit verging. Er trug sie eine ganze Weile so und sie schloss erschöpft die Augen. Hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern flimmerten die Bilder eines vergessenen Lebens vor ihr vorbei.

 

War dies  _ ihr  _ Leben gewesen? 

 

Die einzelnen Teile ergaben nicht wirklich einen Sinn.

 

Zumindest hatte Padmé nicht länger das Gefühl ihr Innerstes sickerte einfach davon. Sie hatte wieder ein Ende und einen Anfang durch die mentale Begrenzung Obi-Wans. Sie spürte die Enden ihres Seins. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl.

 

Die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf schossen hin und her. Bilder flackerten auf und erstarben, leuchteten auf und flossen in etwas anderes. Es ergab Sinn - und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Es war zu viel. Es war nichts. Es war alles was sie gewesen war. Alles was sie nie wieder sein würde.

 

_ Naboo,  _ dachte sie wirr,  _ ich komme von Naboo. Das ist der Hain hinter Großmutters Haus. Das ist der Palast von Theed. Hier habe ich lange gelebt. Ich war eine Königin. Und eine Zofe. Ich habe an der Seite der Jedi gekämpft und sie an der meinen. Obi-Wan. Er war immer da. Warum habe ich nur solche Angst? Habe ich etwa Angst vor  _ ihm _?  _

 

_Hatte ich schon immer so viel Angst?_

 

_Ich glaube nicht. Nein, nicht auf diese Weise._

 

Padmés Gedanken glitten weiter. Die Bilder flossen an ihr vorbei. Es wurden immer mehr. Sie kamen schneller und eindringlicher.

 

_Was ist noch da?_

 

_Tatooines nichtssagende Wüste. Zwei gleißende Sonnen. Zwei kleine Säuglinge auf meiner Brust. Luke und Leia? Und gleichzeitig auch nicht? Sind es Cordé und Sabé? Oder Garen? Benji?_

_Babies sehen alle gleich aus. Nein, es sind meine Kinder. Ich liebe sie alle._

 

_ Und auch ihn, Obi-Wan, ja  _ ihn _...  _

 

Schließlich kamen die Bruchstücke zusammen und ergaben ein großes Ganzes. Nicht wirklich einen Sinn, das wäre zu viel gesagt, aber wenn sie sich anstrengte konnte sie eine Art grobes Bild hinter all dem erkennen, wie ein Mosaik das sich erst aus der Entfernung ergab.

 

Als sie die Augen aufschlug erkannte sie das entschlossene Gesicht über sich. Etwas in ihr wisperte unaufhörlich seinen Namen, als versuche sie ihn zu erreichen.

 

Sie wusste es war sinnlos. Er würde sie nicht hören können.

 

Das Bild wie sie vor dem leuchtenden Band saß und die beiden Stränge voneinander trennte, es  _ tötete  _ (denn warum es nicht als das benennen was es war) und es unter ihren Fingern erlosch, trat unerbittlich vor ihr inneres Auge.  _ Was bedeutet das?  _ Eine tiefe Traurigkeit, Schuld und Scham kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. 

 

Als spüre er etwas von dem was in ihr vorging warf er ihr einen Blick zu. Es lag fast so etwas wie Mitleid und Entmutigung in seinen Zügen. Padmé sah erschöpft fort.

 

Sie wünschte er hätte sein Versprechen gehalten und sie einfach zurück gelassen.

 

Alles war besser als dieser verlorene Blick aus seinen Augen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie hielten in einem kleinen Korridor, Obi-Wan ließ sie langsam wieder hinab gleiten, doch hielt sie trotzdem noch fest, als wäre er nicht in der Lage sie los zu lassen. Spürte er wie schwach sie war oder musste er sich vergewissern das sie noch da war, jetzt, wo er sie nicht länger in seinem Innersten spüren konnte?

 

"Luke,“ Er sprach leise als er sich an Luke wandte. „ ,ich will das du deine Mutter zum Schiff bringst.“

 

Er nickte in Richtung des Hangars, der sich vor ihnen erstreckte.

 

„Was tust du?“ fragte Luke mit geweiteten Augen.

 

„Ich werde Vader ablenken.“ Sein Blick war nach innen gewandt. „Ich kann ihn näher kommen spüren.“

 

Der Satz ließ Panik in Padmé aufflammen und sie begann sinnloserweise den Kopf zu schütteln.

 

„Nein!“ stammelte Padmé und griff nach ihm, grub ihre Finger in den Stoff seiner Tunika. Sie verstand ihre Reaktion selbst nicht ganz. Die Tatsache das sie wusste zu was Vader fähig war steigerte ihre Verzweiflung.

 

Die Vorstellung was Vader  _ ihm  _ antun würde... Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. 

 

Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber fest als er antwortete. „Es ist unsere einzige Chance diesen Ort zu verlassen.“

 

„Bitte, _nicht_.“ Das Gefühl gewürgt zu werden wurde stärker, als stünde Vader direkt neben ihr. 

 

Die Augen des Mannes vor ihr, der ihr so fremd und gleichzeitig bekannt war, hielten nun eine Entschlossenheit die sie hilflos machte. Ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht überkam sie. Er hatte sich bereits entschieden.

 

„Ich werde nicht zu lassen das unsere Familie noch mehr Leiden muss, Padmé." Er berührte lediglich ihre Hand und doch hatte sie das Gefühl als seien sie sich näher als zuvor. "Ich werde nicht zurück treten und es geschehen lassen. Wenn es sein muss und die Macht es so will... Werde ich ihn töten.“

 

Seine Hände hielten die ihre schützend. Wenn er ahnte was sie fühlte, das nichts von all dem für sie Sinn ergab, warum sagte er dann all diese Dinge? „Ich bin immer noch ein Jedi. Verlange nicht von mir mein Selbst zu verleugnen.“

 

Etwas in ihr verstand seine Worte, als wären sie ihr bekannt. Sie spürte eine Art Erkennen und sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Wörter versickerten.

 

Zu spät spürte Padmé voller Verwunderung die Tränen über ihr Gesicht laufen und wischte sie achtlos hinfort. Sie nickte wie benommen, dann hörte sie sich von weit weg mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme Worte sagen von denen sie nichts geahnt hatte: „Vergiss nicht was du  _ mir _ versprochen hast.“

 

Ein altes Bild flackerte ungebeten vor ihr auf: Wie sie hilflos durch eben diese Gänge rannte, vor einem schwarzen Schatten fliehend. Das Bild verwandelte sich, zwei sich duellierende Gestalten bildeten sich heraus, die Lichtschwerter kreuzten sich. Es gab keine Möglichkeit zu ihnen zu kommen. Letztendlich war es immer der gleiche Ablauf: Der Schatten schlug Obi-Wan jedes Mal nieder. Manchmal blieb nur ein Mantel zurück, der geräuschlos niederfiel, dann war es der Jedi-Ritter der zu Boden fiel und leblos und mit trüben Blick liegen blieb.

 

Sie sah die Erkenntnis in seinen Augen aufflackern. Er nickte.

 

Dann wandte sich Obi-Wan zu ihrem Sohn und schien ihm Anweisungen zu geben.

 

„Aber Dad--!“ entfuhr es Luke, dessen Augen hinüber zu ihr glitten und dann zurück zu seinem Vater. Padmé konnte sich vorstellen was er Luke auftrat ohne die Worte zu hören. Luke würde sie aufs Schiff bringen müssen und ihm Versprechen das sie dann blieb wo sie war. Das sie in Sicherheit war.

 

_Das sein Opfer nicht umsonst ist._

 

„Tu was ich dir aufgetragen habe, Luke.“ erinnerte Obi-Wan, sein Blick glitt ein letztes Mal, fast beifällig, über Padmé. Er ließ sie los als Luke neben sie trat und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Möge die Macht mit euch sein.“

 

Das fieberhafte Kopfnicken Lukes konnte über seine Sprachlosigkeit nicht hinweg täuschen. Sein Blick folgte ihm verwirrt und etwas angstvoll. Einen Augenblick zu lang sah Obi-Wan sie an und sie hatte das fürchterliche Gefühl das dies nicht alles sein konnte. Doch als sie die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken wollte, hatte er sich bereits herumgedreht und schritt in den Hangar hinaus, das Lichtschwert energisch gezogen.

 

Dann setzte sich Luke in Bewegung. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie hinaus in den Hangar. Sie rannten hinüber zu dem wartenden Schiff. Luke rannte so schnell das Padmé kaum hinterher kam, mit einer Hand hielt sie den Saum des schwarzen Kleides fest um nicht zu stolpern.

 

Dann erreichten sie das Schiff. Sie versuchte sich herum zu drehen, doch Luke zog sie unnachgiebig weiter. Sie glaubte das Surren von Lichtschwertern hinter sich hören zu können.

 

Eine Angst, die ihr gut bekannt war, wallte wieder auf.

 

Dann erblickte sie eine junge Frau mit braunen, zu zwei Schnecken an den Seiten ihres Kopfes aufgerollten, Haaren. Ihre braunen Augen hielten Sorge und Trotz. Dann sah sie zu dem jungen, ernsten Teenager neben ihr, mit den rotbraunen Haaren.  _ Leia und Garen.  _

 

Erst im zweiten Moment erblickte Padmé einen Wookie und einen hageren jungen Mann, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als Luke und Leia, der eine Uniform der Sturmtruppen trug. Neben ihnen stand eine Artoo-Einheit.

 

"Ihr habt den Droiden? Die Pläne? Wo ist die Senatorin?" rief Luke sobald sie in Hörweite waren. Leia schüttelte mit bleichem Gesicht den Kopf. Sie taumelten ins Innere des Schiffes.

 

Luke schrie: „Garen, komm. Wir müssen Dad helfen. Tut  _ alles  _ das Mom hier bleibt.“ An Leia gerichtet: „Er hat mir befohlen das sie hier bleibt,  _ egal  _ was passiert. Hörst du? Wenn wir in drei Minuten nicht zurück sind fliegt ihr. Wir sehen uns dann am Treffpunkt. Gib Garen deinen Blaster, Leia. “

 

Leia warf ihrem kleineren Bruder die Waffe zu, die er aus der Luft fing und dann rannten die beiden jungen Männer wieder hinfort. Im Vorbeilaufen warf Garen ihr einen Blick zu. Padmé schrie auf und wollte hinterher, als gäbe es eine unsichtbare Kraft die es ihr unmöglich machte  _ nicht  _ zu Obi-Wan zu rennen. 

 

„Du gehst sicher das die beiden bleiben wo sie sind, Chewie.“ sagte der junge Mann mit einem Kopfnicken in ihre Richtung. Der Wookie antwortete mit einem Heulen. Der Droide gab ein Pfeifen von sich, das ganze fühlte sich bekannt an.

 

Leia schloss ihre Arme um ihre Mutter und zog sie fest an sich. Das Gefühl des De'ja'vues das sie überkam nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Hier war er: Der Moment vor dem sie jahrelang geträumt und Angst gehabt hatte.

 

Sie dachte an den Hangar. Die beiden kämpfenden Männer. Was würde passieren sobald Luke und Garen dazu stießen? Padmé versuchte daran zu glauben das Luke und Garen gut genug ausgebildet waren um im Gefecht zu bestehen.

 

Sie spürte wie das Schiff zum Leben erwachte. Hörte und spürte das Dröhnen der Maschinen. Ihr Herz war von Panik erfüllt.

 

Leia zerrte Padmé hinter sich her, die Gänge entlang bis sie im Cockpit standen. Sie konnte den Piloten sagen hören das die drei Minuten um waren, das sie aufbrechen würden. Leia begann mit ihm zu diskutieren, sie gebot ihm mit ihrer herrischsten Stimme noch zu warten.

 

Es bedürfte nur diesen einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und Padmé rannte zurück. Die Rampe zeigte nach wie vor in den Hangar. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt kamen Luke und Garen auf sie zu gerannt. Leia schrie ihren Namen. Ihre Söhne zerrten sie zurück. Sie war nicht stark genug um sich zu wehren.

 

„Euer Vater--?“ fragte sie von Angst ergriffen, doch bevor einer der beiden antworten konnte spürte sie ihn, es war ein bekanntes Prickeln das sie nicht zuordnen konnte, dann sah sie ihn. Er hatte Garen und Luke Feuerschutz gegeben und blockte mit Geschicklichkeit einen Schuss nach dem Anderen ab. Nun kam er die Rampe hoch gerannt, wehrte einen letzte Schuss ab und dann war er bei ihr. Die Rampe schloss sich mit einem lauten, endgültigen Zischen.

 

Padmé schüttelte die Arme der beiden Jungen ab und sank ohne darüber nachzudenken in Obi-Wans. In diesem Moment gab es keine miteinander ringenden Gefühle, sondern nur ein lautes Aufatmen darüber das er noch lebte, das er heil und ganz war. Die Angst fiel von ihr ab und wurde von tiefer Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit abgelöst.

 

_ Du bist hier. Du bist hier. Du bist hier,  _ sang ihr Innerstes immer und immer wieder.  _ Bei Shiraya, du bist hier.  _

 

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das sie weinte, bis Obi-Wan sie anblickte und ihre Tränen hinfort wischte.

 

„Weine nicht, Liebste.“ sagte er behutsam und strich die Tränen hinfort. „Ich bin hier.“

 

Sie wusste er konnte sie nicht gehört haben, doch die Tatsache das er diese selben Worte sagte, machte sie auf einmal unendlich glücklich und ebenso traurig. 

 

Obi-Wan half ihr auf und Padmé wurde von Leia, Luke und Garen umarmt. Dann trocknete sie die Tränen ihrer Kinder. Was sollte sie sonst tun? Sie war ihre Mutter. Und auch wenn die Erinnerungen immer noch keinen Sinn ergaben, spürte sie doch die Richtigkeit darüber und die Tiefe ihrer Mutterliebe.

 

Über ihre Köpfe sah sie der Ältere durchdringend an. Seine meerblauen Augen schienen nach Etwas zu suchen von dem sie bezweifelte das es da war. Trotzdem gab keinen Grund den Blick nicht zu erwidern. Angst hatte sie jetzt keine, denn rational gesehen wusste sie das er nicht dem Bild entsprach das Vader von ihm in ihrem Kopf erschaffen hatte.

 

Dies war der  _ echte  _ Obi-Wan. 

 

Und doch... Auch wenn er richtig war,  _ sie  _ war es nicht. Sie war es die anders war. Sie, die nichts spürte als eine weite Leere in ihrem Innern die alles verschlang, als wohne dort ein schwarzes Loch. Ein fremdes Universum das sie nicht kannte, von dessen Existenz sie nichts geahnt hatte. 

 

Er nickte, als habe er alles gesehen was er wissen müsste.

 

Der Pilot kam plötzlich den Gang hinunter gehechtet: "Tut mir leid, die Familienzusammführung unterbrechen zu müssen, aber es ist noch nicht vorbei!"

 

Er zeigte auf Garen und Luke. "Wie gut könnt ihr schießen?"

 

Ein Anflug jugendlichen Leichtsinns zeigte sich auf den Zügen Beider als sie Blicke austauschten. Der Schmuggler zeigte einen schmalen Korridor hinab und gebot dann beiden zu folgen.

 

"Alter Mann," der Schmuggler zeigte in Richtung Cockpit. ",ihr könnt Chewie im Cockpit helfen."

 

Der Ältere nickte und warf Padmé und Leia einen kurzen Blick zu.

 

Ihre Augen folgten seiner abgewandten Form, als er hin forteilte. Sein Rücken schien gebeugt unter einer unsichtbaren Last.

 


	48. 46.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ich habe bereits schlimmeres gemeistert,_ dachte sie und die Worte erinnerten sie an etwas, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Zusammenhang erinnern.

 

 

 

**46.**

 

Das Raumschiff wurde durchgeschüttelt. Leia führte Padmé in eine Art Aufenthaltsraum. Sie fühlte sich als könne sie keinen Moment länger mehr stehen und sank nieder. Padmé spürte die Einschüsse, hörte wie das Schiff arbeitete und dann antwortende Schüsse gefeuert wurden. 

 

Leia sah aus als wolle sie irgendetwas tun, sah sich beinahe suchend um, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie Padmé auch nicht allein lassen. Gerade als Padmé ihr sagen wollte das sie doch mal nach ihrem Vater schauen sollte, wurde das Schiff ruhig. Dann tauchte der Schmuggler auf. 

 

"Was meinen sie, Schwester?" Die selbstgefällige Art des Corellianers erinnerte sie an etwas.  _ Jemand.  _ "Nicht schlecht, diese Rettung. Manchmal versetze ich mich selbst in Staunen." 

 

Padmé blickte Leia an, die erleichtert lachte. "Du hast das Schiff geflogen, Solo. Den Rest haben wir getan." 

 

Der hagere Mann blieb mit einem sauertöpfischen Gesichtsausdruck stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bevor er etwas sagen konnte winkte Leia ab: "Und es ist noch nicht vorbei. Wir müssen die R2-Einheit zu Bail Organa zu bringen. Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei."

 

"Für mich schon." Padmé hatte das Gefühl er sagte das nur um Leia zu widersprechen. Der junge Mann, Solo, redete weiter über Geschäfte und Geld. Padmé musste Leia nicht ansehen um zu wissen das sich ihre Züge verdunkelten und sie ihn aus blitzenden Augen ansah. 

 

"Wenn Geld das ist was du liebst... Wirst du auch nur das bekommen!" giftete Leia gerade, als ihre Brüder jubelnd und lärmend die Korridore entlang kamen. Sie machten mehr Krach als eine Herde Banthas. Das war schon immer so gewesen, sinnierte Padmé und lehnte ihren schmerzenden Kopf zurück. 

 

"Er ist wirklich ein Söldner." sagte Leia an ihre Brüder gewandt. Die beiden wechselten Blicke. Solo gab ein Schnaufen von sich und stapfte dann in Richtung Cockpit davon.

 

Die drei Kinder wandten sich alle auf einmal wie auf Stichwort ihrer Mutter zu. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie fragten sie wiederholt ob es ihr gut ginge, was passiert sei, was sie tun konnten... Es war zu viel. Gerade als sie ihnen sagen wollte das sie Zeit bräuchte tat dies eine bekannte Stimme für sie. 

 

„Eure Mutter muss sich ausruhen.“ Es war Obi-Wan. Sie war ihm sehr dankbar dafür und nickte ihm zu. 

 

Luke und Leia warfen sich Blicke zu. Garen wollte etwas sagen, doch schloss den Mund als seine Schwester ihn in die Seite knuffte. 

 

„Wir lassen euch allein.“ sagte Luke und Leia fügte hinzu: „Wir haben ein Auge auf Han Solo.“ 

 

Luke gab ein Husten von sich und murmelte mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen: „Klar das du ihn im Auge behältst.“ 

 

Leia warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. Garen folgte seinen älteren Geschwistern, die sich nun leise kabbelten. An der Tür drehte er sich nochmal um. „Ich bin froh das ihr beide bei uns seit.“ 

 

Dann war er verschwunden. 

 

Padmé drehte den Kopf zu dem Mann und blickte ihn nun an. Die Worte blieben in ihrer Kehle stecken. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung glitt er aus seinem Mantel und legte ihn ihr vorsichtig über. Sie selbst hatte nicht bemerkt das sie (wieder? immer noch?) zitterte. Dann stand er unschlüssig vor ihr und sah auf sie nieder, als ringe er mit sich was zu tun oder sagen war. 

 

„Obi-Wan,“ presste sie seinen Namen durch ihre trockene Kehle, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

 

Sie hatte das Gefühl sie müsste etwas sagen, doch sie konnte nicht. Es war als gäbe es keine Worte für die schrecklichen Dinge die passiert waren. Noch immer konnte sie die kalte Präsenz Vaders in ihren Gedanken sehen und spüren, als hätte er einen Platz für sich in sie hineingebohrt. Der schwarze Schatten mit den roten Augen tauchte abermals auf und schnitt seinen Blick in ihr Innerstes. 

 

Der Gedanke das alle ihre kostbaren Erinnerungen, jede Intimität, jede liebevolle Geste, jeder Streit und jede Auseinandersetzung von von Darth Vader gesehen worden war, machte sie krank. Sie spürte wie ihr Magen wieder aufbegehrte. 

 

"Du bist jetzt sicher." Er beugte sich vor um ihre Stirn zu küssen. Auch wenn diese Geste beinahe Unwillen in ihr hervorrief, so schaffte sie es doch sich diesmal nicht abzuwenden. Stattdessen bemerkte sie das leichte Kratzen seines Bartes an ihrer Stirn, seinen Geruch als er ihr einen Moment lang sehr nah war. Die Empfindungen ankerten sie im Jetzt. 

 

"Ruhe dich aus.“ Er klang selbst so unglaublich  _ müde. _ Er zeigte auf die Bank hinter sich, halb Frage ob er sich setzen dürfte, halb Aufforderung das sie sich hinlegte. Der Stoff hatte etwas sehr Vertrautes unter ihren unruhigen Fingern. Der Geruch erinnerte sie an gleißende Hitze und Sand.

 

"Sie haben Tatooine zerstört." brachte Padmé schließlich nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens hervor. 

 

"Ja," Seine Bewegungen waren fast schwerfällig als er sich neben sie setzte. Er ließ einen großzügigen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden, doch er lehnte sich ihr entgegen als wolle er ihr eigentlich näher sein.", ich habe es in der Macht gespürt." 

 

Noch mehr Schweigen. 

 

Und Einsamkeit. Oh, diese  _ fürchterliche  _ Einsamkeit. 

 

Ihr Kopf war so leer. Ihr Innerstes... Leer. Sie fühlte sich wie eine hinfort gestellte Tasse, die einen winzigen Riss am Boden hatte. Sobald etwas eingefüllt wurde, lief es wieder hinaus. 

 

Padmé konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Ihre Finger drehten einen losen Faden des Umhangs hin und her. 

 

"Wir fliegen nach Alderaan." Seine Stimme hielt eine sehr formelle Note als sei dies ein Kampfeinsatz und sie ein Soldat, den er instruieren musste. "Nachdem ich gespürt habe" -hier hielt er einen Moment inne- "das etwas nicht stimmte sind wir sofort aufgebrochen. Ich wollte nicht einmal die Zwillinge mitnehmen, aber sie ließen sich nicht überreden. Genau sowenig wie Garen. Nur Cordé und Benji sind bei Bail zurück geblieben und warten auf Alderaan auf uns." 

 

Cordé und Benji. Die beiden Namen brachten etwas in ihr zum klingen. Nach einem Moment sah sie die Gesichter der beiden vor sich. Cordé das Mädchen das ihrer... Ihrer  _ Schwester  _ Sola so ähnlich sah und Benji, der Nachzügler.

 

Ja, sie erinnerte sich an beide. Padmé nickte mechanisch.

 

"Mon Mothma." begann Obi-Wan schließlich. "Wir sollten sie retten." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist--"

 

"Tot." Padmé starrte auf den Tisch vor sich. Mons Augen verschloschen immer wieder in ihrer Erinnerung. Jedes Mal fühlte es sich an als stürbe auch ein Teil in ihr Selbst. 

 

"Vader hat sie getötet." Padmé klang tonlos, monoton. 

 

Obi-Wan blickte nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

Die aufziehende Stille lag schwer wie eine Decke auf ihnen und Padmé spürte wie die emotionale Achterbahn die sie die letzten Tage erlebt hatte nun ihren Tribut forderte. Sie war müde, so unglaublich müde. Sie wollte schlafen. Nicht reden und nicht denken und vor allem andern wollte sie ihn nicht mehr ansehen. 

 

"Padmé," Obi-Wans Stimme war vorsichtig, der coruscantische Dialekt nur eine vage Erinnerung. Es war wie ein Dorn der sich immer wieder in ihr Fleisch drückte. "Ich würde mir gerne deine Verletzungen ansehen, damit ich--" 

 

"Nein." Sie schloss die Arme und den Umhang fest um sich, in Ermangelung an Schilden die sie zwischen sich aufziehen konnte. 

 

Nach wie vor waren seine Schilde es die sie umhüllten. Wenn sie sich konzentrierte konnte sie es spüren. Es hatte den Schmerz den sie empfand gedämpft. 

 

"Padmé, bitte. Die Verletzungen könnten längerfristige Folgen haben, wenn--"

 

"Ich sagte bereits nein." 

 

Seine Augen sagten alles was sie wissen musste. Er hatte wahrscheinlich bereits in dem ersten Moment in dem Luke und er sie gerettet hatten einen Teil des hässlichen Ausmaßes gesehen.

 

Die fehlenden Schilde hatten es einfach gemacht.

 

Der königliche Palast Theed lag in Schutt und Asche. Die einst so prunkvolle und majestätische Feste war nicht mehr das was es einmal gewesen war. Man konnte der Zerstörung bis in den Thronsaal, dem Herz des Palastes, folgen. Ein Großteil der Mauern waren eingerissen. Säulen waren zerstört. Wände ausgerissen. Die Efeu-Ranken waren hinab gerissen worden, die roten unschuldigen Bluten umgestoßen, als störe selbst dieses bisschen grün. 

 

Die Hallen lagen leer und verlassen da. Nur sie, in mitten all dessen... 

 

Theed war gefallen. 

 

Padmé wandte sich ab und heftete ihren Blick auf einen Punkt ihr gegenüber an der Wand. Obi-Wans starre Gestalt zeichnete sich gegen die Ränder ihres Blickfeldes ab. 

 

Sie wusste er würde es später wieder versuchen. Und wieder und wieder, bis sie ihn gewähren ließ. Doch nicht diesmal. Nein, nicht diesmal. 

 

Die Vorstellung das er sehen würde wie es in ihr aussah weckte Ekel und Scham in ihr. Sie zog die Enden des Umhangs enger um sich und ihre Beine an ihre Brust. Die Spitze des Kleides rieb unangenehm gegen ihre Beine. 

 

Für einen Moment dachte sie er würde das Offensichtliche ansprechen. Stattdessen blickte er sie nur an, während sie weiterhin die Wand anstarrte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie das absterben des Bandes. Wieder überkam sie eine Welle von Schwindel und sie lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. 

 

"Ist er tot?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit tonlos.

 

"Nein, ich--" begann er, sie unterbrach seine Erklärung: "Dann ist keiner von uns sicher." Ihre Stimme war eiskalt. "Nicht ich. Nicht du. Und erst recht keines unserer Kinder." 

 

Mit diesen Worten legte sie sich auf die Bank und schloss die Augen. Doch erst als er aufstand und sie allein ließ, verließ sie die Anspannung und sie schlief erschöpft ein. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

„Du hättest Dad sehen müssen, Leia.“ Padmé blieb Nahe der Tür stehen als sie Lukes bewundernde Worte hörte. Sie konnte sehen wie er mit einem imaginären Lichtschwert zu seinem Schlag ausholte. 

 

Garen sagte in Leias Richtung. „Er war unglaublich.“

 

Der ältere Mann stand etwas abseits und sah den beiden mit einem nachsichtigen, beinahe gequältem Lächeln zu. Hinter ihnen gab Han Solo ein Schnaufen von sich. Leia warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. 

 

"Wie habt ihr Vader bitte aufgehalten?" fragte Leia an ihre Brüder gerichtet und die beiden wechselten einen Blick. 

 

Luke räusperte sich. Dann sagte er, betont lässig, als würde er glauben das dies die Art eines Erwachsenen sei:

"Dad hat ihm den Arm abgeschlagen." 

 

Padmé blickte auf. Vor ihrem Innerem Auge sah sie plötzlich den Hangar. Die beiden Männer im Kampf. Anstatt die Waffe zu deaktivieren und seinem Tot ins Auge zu sehen, wie in ihrem Traum, trennte er mit einem gezielten Schlag Vaders Arm ab. Sein Arm fiel zu Boden, das Lichtschwert noch in der mechanischen Hand. 

 

Ein Gefühl der Schadenfreude durchzuckte sie. Sie bedauerte einen Moment lang es nicht gesehen zu haben. Im nächsten Moment fragte sie sich jedoch warum er nicht noch einen Schritt weitergegangen war und ihn getötet hatte. Die Wut darüber war so groß das sie ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. 

 

Die Gruppe war unheimlich still. Selbst der Schmuggler, Han Solo, schien diese Nachricht zu überraschen und sah den älteren Mann mit so etwas wie Respekt an. 

 

"Du hättest auf den Kopf zielen sollen. Das ist das einzige Körperteil das sie nicht wieder ansetzen können." durchbrach Padmé die Stille, die Stimme vor kalter Wut zitternd. Die Gesichter wandten sich allesamt zu ihr. 

 

Die drei Kinder sahen sie erschrocken an. Obi-Wans Gesicht war sehr hart geworden. 

 

Han Solo entließ ein leises Pfeifen. Chewie gab eine Serie undeutbarer Laute von sich. 

 

"Die Dame hat recht, Chewie. Das ganze wäre dann sicherlich einfacher..." und an Obi-Wan gerichtet. "Aber ich bin mir sicher wir kriegen eine Gefahrenzulage."

 

Obi-Wan antwortete Solo nicht, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tochter, die sich darüber empörte das er doch wohl schon genug Geld aus ihrer Lage geschlagen hätte. 

 

Padmé und Obi-Wan starrten einander an. Sie verschränkte die Arme und suchte sein Gesicht nach einem Hinweis auf seine Gefühle ab. Es war ihr nicht möglich zu sagen was er dachte oder empfand. 

 

Und er seinerseits schien keine Ahnung zu haben was hinter ihrer blendende Wut, ihrem gerechtfertigten Zorn lag. 

 

Letztendlich wandte sie sich ab und floh. 

 

Die Stunden zogen sich hin. Es waren nur zwei Tage, hatte Solo gesagt. Padmé würde zwei Tage auf diesem Schrotthaufen aushalten. 

 

Sie würde sich zusammenreißen. Ja, das konnte sie. 

 

_ Ich habe bereits schlimmeres gemeistert,  _ dachte sie und die Worte erinnerten sie an etwas, doch sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Zusammenhang erinnern. 

 

Flucht entwickelte sich in den folgenden zwei Tagen auf dem Falcon zu ihrem bevorzugten Vorgehen. Sobald Obi-Wan das Gespräch suchte floh sie. Sobald sie zu lange gemeinsam in einem Raum waren, fand sie einen Ausweg oder eine Ausrede, als wäre eigentlich er es vor dem sie sich fürchtete... 

 

Was ja nicht ganz falsch war, aber...

 

_ Nein _ , dachte sie entschieden und schob die Gedanken immer wieder hinfort. _ Ich werde nicht daran denken. Ich werde mich nicht erinnern.  _

 

Manchmal aber ließ es sich nicht vermeiden. 

 

Die Träume ließen sich nicht so einfach lenken. Und sobald sie einnickte waren die Bilder wieder da. Wenn er dann da war, weil sie aufgeschreckt war und er ihr gegenüber saß und sie voller Fürsorge ansah, fiel es ihr schwer ihre Panik zu kontrollieren. Bald hielt er Abstand zu ihr, weil er Begriff das er auf irgendeine Weise Grund ihrer Angst war. 

 

Die zwei Tage auf dem Falcon kamen Padmé Wochen vor. Sie fühlte sich hier ebenso gefangen wie zuvor auf dem Kriegsschiff. Es war viel zu klein und grau. Es knarzte und keuchte und arbeitete um sie herum. Es war keineswegs vertrauenerweckend und mehr als einmal hatte sie dies Solo gesagt, der es mit einem schiefen Grinsen und einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung abtat. 

 

Größtenteils sah sie Luke und Garen dabei zu wie sie Dejarik spielten oder hörte dabei zu wie Leia und Solo diskutierten. Sie saß, mit Obi-Wans Mantel um sich geschlungen, um das Kleid nicht sehen zu müssen, auf der Bank und starrte vor sich hin. 

 

Die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Kinder versuchte sie weitestgehend zu ignorieren. Denn auch sie hatten inzwischen verstanden das nicht alles in Ordnung war. 

 


	49. 47.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sie saß einige Zeit unbeweglich am Bettrand und starrte aus dem Panorama-Fenster. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich an als habe sie jemand mit Metall vollgepumpt, das bewegen funktionierte nur unter stärkster Konzentration. Padmé atmete einige Male ein und aus und machte sich dafür bereit Cordé und Benji wieder zu sehen.
> 
> Sie war nicht bereit.

**47.**

 

Diese erneute Ankunft auf Alderaan war anders als die vorherigen in Padmés Leben.

 

Die Schönheit um sie herum erschien ihr diesmal wie Hohn. Sie wandte den Blick von der nachtblauen bergischen Landschaft Alderaans ab und dem Palast Hangar zu in dem der  _ Millenium Falcon  _ gelandet war. 

 

Es war Bail der mit großen Schritten und wogendem dunkelblauem Talar auf sie zutrat. Für einen Moment hielt er erschrocken inne als sein Blick auf ihr zum erliegen kam. Dann hatte er sich gefasst und seine Züge geschult. Er war immer noch besorgt, doch sein Gesicht zeigte nicht mehr wie sehr ihr Anblick ihn berührt und erschrocken hatte.

 

Padmé zog den Umhang etwas fester um sich und wich seinem Blick aus. Der große Alderaaner trat neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie.

 

"Geht es dir gut, Padmé?"

 

Was war das für eine Frage?  _ Eine Floskel,  _ dachte sie,  _ ein Ausdruck seiner Freundschaft.  _

 

Sie nickte steif.

 

Bail warf einen Blick hinüber zu Obi-Wan. Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen und traute sich auch nicht aufzublicken.

 

"Vielleicht solltest du zuerst zur Krankenstation. Ein Arzt sollte--"

 

"Nein." fiel sie ihm laut ins Wort und bereute es sofort als alle Augen sie mit einem Mal zu beobachte. Padmé wählte ihre Worte sorgsam, die Fingernägel unter dem weiten Umhang in das weiche Fleisch ihrer Unterarme gekrallt. "Ich brauche nur eine Dusche und frische Kleidung. Bitte, Bail. Ich trage dieses Kleid seit Tagen..."

 

Bail gab mit einem Nicken ein.

 

"Leider schlafen Cordé und Benji bereits. Ihr werdet euch morgen sehen können. Komm, ich führe dich zu euren Gemächern."

 

"Ich muss noch etwas mit Solo besprechen." sagte Obi-Wan an sie gewandt und nickte in die Richtung des jungen Schmugglers, der gerade mit Luke und Leia sprach. Ihre Tochter verzog den Mund auf diese Weise die sie von Anakin hatte: das kleine angedeutete Lächeln das einen Mundwinkel umspielte. Das Bild traf sie vollkommen unvorbereitet. 

 

Padmé wandte sich schnell ab um sich zu beruhigen, doch zu spät. Ihr Magen rebellierte bereits und sie spürte das aufsteigende Würgen, doch es war nichts mehr übrig das sie hätte ausstoßen können.

 

Sie atmete einige Male japsend ein.

 

Obi-Wan und Bail waren bei ihr. Sie winkte ab und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn.

 

"Nur etwas... Etwas Schwindel." log sie und gab ein schwaches Lachen von sich. "Ich muss nur etwas essen."

 

Wieder tauschten die beiden Männer Blicke aus.

 

"Ich werde nicht lange brauchen." Obi-Wan sah hinüber zu Padmé und wandte sich schließlich der Gruppe, die immer noch nahe des Falcons stand, zu.

 

Bail führte sie inzwischen in die ihr bekannten Gänge des königlichen Palasts. Padmé passte nicht auf wohin sie gingen. Alle Flure sahen gleich für sie aus. Erinnern wollte sie sich nicht.

 

Bail sagte er würde ihr eine Zofe mit einer Auswahl an Kleidern schicken. Sie lächelte dankbar, den Kopf leicht gesenkt.

Dann ließ er sie allein.

 

Schwerfällig durchquerte sie den kleinen Wohnraum, der an das Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Als sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel begegnete konnte sie nicht glauben das sie diese hagere Frau sein sollte, die ihr aus leeren Augen entgegenblickte.

Ihre Finger fuhren über die trockene Haut ihrer Wange. Padmé wandte sich ab und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Sie bemerkte auf einmal wie müde sie war.

 

Der Gedanke an Schlaf war verlockend, aber nicht nur an Schlaf. Auch die Flucht vor dem Leben, das Ausschließen der Wirklichkeit. Dieser neuen Realität die sie abgeschnitten hatte von ihren Lieben.

 

_ Ich will schlafen. Ich bin so müde,  _ dachte sie und rieb sich abermals über das Gesicht.  _ Doch zuerst muss ich dieses Kleid los werden...  _

 

Noch immer trug sie Vaders Geschenk, das inzwischen steif vor Schmutz und Schweiß war. Sie roch wahrscheinlich wie ein Bantha und sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Die Spitze juckte und sie wusste das die Haut darunter rot vom vielen Kratzen war.

 

Es dauerte bis sie sich aufrichtete und hinüber in den Waschraum ging.

 

Sie würde zuerst die Knöpfe am Nacken öffnen müssen, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Zwei Knöpfe konnte sie ohne Probleme öffnen. Danach stand sie händeringend und vor Frustration weinend da, wand sich um sich selbst und versuchte den nächsten Knopf zu erreichen. Im Spiegel konnte sie erkennen das sie die Nächsten nur um wenige Millimeter nicht erreichen konnte.

 

Sie begann zu schwitzen, das Haar klebte unangenehm an ihrem Kopf. Das Jucken begann wieder.

 

Als erstes versuchte sie das Kleid über den Kopf auszuziehen, doch die zwei Knöpfe im Nacken die sie hatte öffnen können boten nicht genug Platz um sich durch die Öffnung zu schlängeln. Sie ließ den Stoff zurück rutschen. Es fühlte sich an wie Schmirgelpapier. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

 

Verzweifelt versuchte sie an dem Kleid zu reißen, in der Hoffnung das der Stoff nach geben würde. Die Verarbeitung war erstklassig. Erst nach fünf Minuten reißen und zerren fiel ein Knopf zu Boden. Padmé griff nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand und warf ihn mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei an die entgegengesetzte Wand.

 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür.

 

"Padmé?" fragte die bekannte Stimme von jenseits der Tür. Sie erstarrte schwer atmend. Wann war er hereingekommen? "Padmé?"

 

Sie räusperte sich, versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Ja?"

 

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

 

Sie stammelte sich etwas, rang mit den Hände. Der einzige Gedanke in ihrem Kopf war das kratzende Kleid von ihrer Haut zu bekommen.

 

Sie riss die Tür auf und sah ihn um Luft ringend an. Dann gestikulierte sie und zeigte auf ihren Rücken. Ansehen konnte sie ihn nicht, statt dessen wandte sie ihm ihren Rücken zu und zeigte ihm das Problem. Ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, ihr Mund wurde trocken.

 

"Öffne... Öffne das Kleid.  _ Bitte _ . Bitte mach es auf. Ich... Ich muss es ausziehen. Jetzt. Sofort." 

 

Er trat hinter sie, ihr Rücken streckte sich unwillkürlich als sie ihn so nah spürte. Padmé beruhigte ihren Atem und konzentrierte sich auf die Kacheln. Sie zählte sie geflissentlich. Er war sehr vorsichtig ihre Haut nicht zu berühren, als ahne er das sie es nicht ertragen konnte angefasst zu werden. Doch sie wusste das er hinter ihr stand, seine Präsenz war mehr als genug um ihre Sinne in Aufruhr zu versetzen. 

 

Als er den Stoff teilte und ihren nackten Rücken freilegte, schoss sie vorwärts und riss sich das verhasste Kleid mit festen Bewegungen vom Leib und trat es fort.

 

Sie gab ein Seufzen von sich als sie die kalte Luft auf ihrer Haut spürte. Nackt und zitternd, aber erleichtert, stand sie tief atmend in mitten des Badezimmers. Endlich war sie dieses Ungetüm los.

 

Sie lachte erleichtert auf, den Kopf zurück geschmissen, die Augen voller ungeweinter Tränen.

 

Dann hielt sie inne, ihr fiel wieder ein das sie nicht allein war. Padmé sah über die Schulter. Er stand nach wie vor in der Tür. Sein Blick hielt Sorge. Seine Brauen waren fest zusammengezogen.

Wieder von ihm abgewandt sagte sie in die Stille des Raumes hinein: "Ich würde mich gerne frisch machen."

 

Langsam schloss sie die Arme über ihre Brüste, die er sicherlich etliche Male gesehen hatte, und doch konnte sie die instinktive Reaktion nicht unterdrücken. Vor ihren Augen blitzen die roten Augen in ihren Gedanken auf. Der fremde Mann in ihren Erinnerungen starrte sie mit unverhohlenem Hunger und Lust an. Padmé wandte sich zitternd ab.

 

"Natürlich." kam die ernste Antwort von hinter ihr. "Bail hat dir einiges an Kleidung bringen lassen..."

 

Sie nickte ohne ihn anzusehen, den Blick auf die Wand vor sich gerichtet.

 

_ Er ist es nicht,  _ erinnerte sie sich selbst.  _ Er ist nicht dieser Mann. Wenn ich mich umdrehen würde stünde da nur Obi-Wan. Nur Obi-Wan. Nur... _

 

Doch sie konnte sich nicht umdrehen, aus Angst das eben nicht Obi-Wan dort vor ihr stünde sondern der Schrecken ihrer Gedanken Wirklichkeit war.

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Bad. Die Tür war wieder geschlossen. Padmé sog zitternd und unstet Luft ein.

 

Dann nahm sie eine heiße Dusche. Sie wusch den ganzen Schmutz hinfort der auf ihrem Körper und ihrem Haar lag, doch solange sie auch schrubbte, den Schmutz in ihrem Inneren konnte sie nicht fort waschen.

 

Trotzdem tat es gut das Wasser so auf ihrem Körper zu spüren. Sie saß am Boden der Wanne und ließ das Wasser über ihren Rücken prasseln. Abwesend starrte sie in den Ausfluss und sah dem Wasser dabei zu wie es hinfort floss. 

 

Bei Shiraya, sie war müde. Sie wollte schlafen.

 

In Vaders Kammer hatte sie gedöst wenn er sie verlassen hatte um seinen Pflichten nachzugehen, doch manchmal, trotz dem Bedürfnis nach Schlaf hatte sie nicht schlafen können. Zu aufgewühlt, zu verletzt, zu unruhig.

 

Dann hatte sie wach gelegen und in die Ferne gestarrt.

 

Was hatte sie sich vorgestellt?

 

Nichts.

 

Was hatte es für sie noch gegeben außer die Aussicht darauf nach und nach zu vergessen wer sie war? Tatsächlich hielt der Gedanke die einzige Hoffnung, da der Tot ihr schließlich versagt blieb.

Wenn sie vergessen würde wer sie war, würde sie auch vergessen was sie gehabt hatte. Was sie verloren hatte.

 

Das würde es einfacher machen. Jetzt gab es kein einfach mehr.

 

Jetzt schwebte sie in einem Zwischenraum aus Vergessen und Erinnern. Aus wirren Erinnerungen die keinen Sinn machten, weil sie aus dem Kontext gerissen waren, weil Vader sie auf groteske Weise verändert und beschmutzt und dann zurück getan hatte.

 

Padmé wusste was er mit ihr gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr genau erzählt was er tun würde. Wieso? Um sich an ihrem Schmerz zu ergötzen? Sie wusste es nicht. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr.

 

Jetzt war sie hier.

 

Sie, kaputt und hässlich. Sie, die den Menschen die ihr einmal etwas bedeutet hatte versuchte vorzuspielen das sie wieder die sein würde die sie gewesen war.  _ Hah, ja natürlich. Als wäre Schlaf alles was ich brauche.  _

 

Als sie schließlich in einen dicken, flauschigen Bademantel gewickelt in das Schlafzimmer trat hielt sie überrascht inne. Dort, vor dem Bett, saß Obi-Wan und meditierte.

 

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

 

Er hatte seinen Gürtel und die äußere Tunika abgelegt und trug das leichte braune Hemd das sich darunter befand und seine Leggins. Die Stiefel standen bei der Tür. 

Schließlich, als erwache er aus einem Traum, hoben sich seine Lider und er erwiderte ihr Starren mit gelassener Ruhe.

 

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er schließlich und erhob sich um näher zu ihr zu treten. Ihr Blick glitt unruhig in dem Schlafzimmer umher, als suche sie nach einem Fluchtweg für den Fall der Fälle, als wäre alles besser als ihn anzusehen.

Er zog die Brauen unwillkürlich zusammen.

 

Was sollte sie sagen? Sie stammelte.

 

"Bist du müde?"

 

Natürlich hatte Bail sich nichts dabei gedacht ihnen ein Zimmer zu geben. Natürlich wieso auch nicht? Sie waren schließlich ein Paar. Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich Padmé der Magen um und sie schloss einen Moment die Augen.

 

Obi-Wan hatte ebenso wenig eine Ahnung davon was die Vorstellung in ihr auslöste neben ihm einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen. Sie rang die Hände, schob die eine Hand automatisch unter den Stoff des Ärmels und begann mit dem beruhigenden Kratzen.

 

"Ich--" begann sie stotternd und ihr Blick glitt hinüber zu dem ausladenden Bett. "Ich... Ich..."

 

Nur noch ein bisschen fester und der Schmerz blühte zischend unter ihrer Haut auf. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe um sich davon abzuhalten das Wort abermals zu wiederholen. Die Tränen stachen in ihren Augen, das laute Trommeln ihres Herzschlags wurde schneller. Noch immer sah er sie an, zuerst perplex bis sie bemerkte wie ihn die Erkenntnis dessen traf was sie versuchte zu sagen, aber nicht konnte.

 

Den Blick von ihr abgewandt, sah er hinüber zu der offenen Tür die künstliches Licht in das dunkle Schlafzimmer warf. Sein Nicken kam zuerst, dann meinte er mit belegter Stimme: "Natürlich nehme ich die Couch."

 

Er bewegte sich nicht. Sie wartete. Gab es noch etwas zu sagen?

 

"Padmé,  _ Liebste _ ..." begann er schließlich und er rieb sich gedankenverloren die Stirn. Seine Gestalt zeichnete sich gegen das Licht des anliegenden Zimmers ab.  _ Er hat ein sehr edles Profil _ , befand sie abwesend. "Gibt es etwas... Kann ich dir  _ irgendwie helfen _ ?"

 

Innerlich sagte seine Stimme immer wieder  _ Liebste.  _ Nicht wie Obi-Wan es gerade getan hatte, mit offenkundiger Liebe, Traurigkeit und Sehnsucht. Nein, die Stimme in ihrer Erinnerung sagte es ganz anders. Doch welche Rolle spielte das? Das Wort selbst war Padmé plötzlich verhasst. 

 

Vader hatte es ihr vergällt, hatte es gesagt während er sie auseinander genommen und neu zusammengesetzt hatte, während er sie verletzt-, während er ihre Erinnerungen manipuliert-, während er sie aus dem Gesicht des Menschen angesehen hatte den sie am meisten liebte-

 

_Liebste, Liebste, Liebste._

 

Padmé starrte den Mann vor sich an. Von dem Licht hinter sich beschienen war sein Gesicht vollkommen unkenntlich. Es war eine dunkle Maske, mit coruscanter Akzent und schwarzen Augen.

 

Mit heiserer Stimme verneinte sie.

 

Und dann: "Das einzige was du tun kannst ist gehen." Er wandte sich ab, als wolle er gehen und nun konnte sie sein Gesicht wieder erkennen. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich sie sei blind. Der Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht war offensichtlich.

 

"Ich... Bin sehr müde." Es war das was einer Entschuldigung am nächsten kam. Es war das was Padmé sagen konnte.

 

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sie sich ab und flüchtete erneut hinüber zum Waschraum, schloss sich ein und sank dann erschöpft zu Boden.

 

Erst dann liefen die Tränen. Sie liefen über ihre Nase hinab und tropften von dort auf den grauen, kühlen Steinboden und manchmal auch auf ihre Hände, die sie auf den Boden gepresst hatte. Padmé machte keine Geräusche, sie wusste das Obi-Wan auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand und versuchte zu verstehen. Sie kam zum stehen und drehte das Wasser auf.

 

Als sie das Klicken der Tür hörte raffte sie sich auf und schleppte sich in das Bett.

 

Es war ein großes Bett. Die Laken waren weiß und weich unter Padmés tastenden Fingern. Ein Überwurf mit einem dezenten, floralen Muster aus zarten Ranken lag am Fuße des Bettes. Es war ein einladendes Bild. Ein einladendes Bett, nicht mit dem zu vergleichen in dem sie auf Tatooine geschlafen hatte.

 

Ihr Bett auf Tatooine war mehr zweckmäßig gewesen. Zwei Kissen, zwei Decken. Mehr hatten sie nicht gebraucht. Meist hatten sie sowieso unter einer Decke geschlafen. Glaubte sie.  _ Doch, eine Decke, die andere darüber. Die Nächte auf Tatooine können bitterkalt werden.  _

 

Wenn sie zu Bett gegangen war, hatte er seinen rechten Arm ausgestreckt. Dann hatte Padmé sich an ihn geschmiegt. Zahllose Nächte war sie mit seinem Herzschlag im Ohr eingeschlafen. 

 

War diese Erinnerung real? Sie dachte nach. Versuchte ein Bild herauf zu beschwören, Als die Erinnerungen kamen wünschte sie sich sie hätte es gelassen. Es war der morgen bevor Obi-Wan und die Kinder nach Alderaan geflogen waren.

 

Vor ihren Augen konnte sie ihr Bett sehen. Erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der warmen Decken um sich herum. An die Wärme die ihr verriet das Obi-Wan gerade noch bei ihr gewesen war. So fing es an: Etwas an das man gerne dachte. Doch so blieb es nicht.

 

Zuerst nahm es ihr die Luft zum Atmen durch die Erregung die sie begleitete, die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen.

 

_Sie erinnerte sich daran wie sein Oberkörper sich an ihren Rücken presste, wie das Haar sie kitzelte, doch die Empfindung war nur ein winziger Teil. Das Wichtigste war seine Hand die Kreise zwischen ihren Beinen rieb._

 

_Etwas war nicht richtig, doch sie konnte nicht benennen was es war._

 

_Als nächstes küsste er ihren Nacken und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. Die Worte die er gegen ihre Haut wisperte ergaben keinen Sinn. Doch es spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Denken fiel ihr viel zu schwer. Die aufsteigende Angst war nur ein bitterer Beigeschmack._

 

_Seine Stöße wurden nun dringender und sie spürte wie die Lust gegen die ansteigende Panik kämpfte, während sein Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen glitt und die Berührung unerträglich machte._

 

"Du gehörst mir. Mir, Padmé. Du wirst mir immer gehören."  _ Sie wimmerte und warf ihren Kopf zurück, als wären diese Worte das was sie hatte hören wollen. Padmé versuchte sich gegen ihren Körper zu wehren, doch sie war gefangen in ihrer Erinnerung, es war als würde ein Programm in ihr abgespielt werden. Ihr Körper reagierte ohne ihr zu tun, der Orgasmus durchzuckte sie unerbittlich.  _

 

_Sein antwortendes Stöhnen kam kurz darauf. Dann spürte sie seinen Höhepunkt, das Mantra ihres Namens wurde bis zum letzten Stoß wiederholt._

 

_Als sie dachte es sei vorbei, begann er wieder ihren Nacken zu küssen. Es war wie ein Brandmal das er ihr aufsetzte._

 

_ Er verschränkte ihre Finger mit den ihren. Und auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, denn sie spürte das sie nicht den sehen würde den sie erwartete, so sah sie ihn dann doch über ihre Schulter hinweg an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Züge entspannt und sie dachte für einen Moment sie habe sich geirrt. Doch schließlich hoben sich seine Lider und er blickte sie an. Es waren nicht seine bekannten meerblauen Augen die ihren Blick hielten.  _

 

_Die Iris war das glühende Rot eines Sith-Lords._

 

_Ein beunruhigendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen bevor er abermals ihren Namen flüsterte._

 

Padmé war ohne es zu merken niedergesunken und presste ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht nun gegen den Überwurf um die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken die ihr entfuhren.

Als sie später erwachte, stellte sie fest, das sie vor dem Bett kniend eingeschlafen war. Ihre Beine prickelten, als der Blutfluss zurückkehrte. Ihre Schultern waren steif, ihr Nacken schmerzte. Von wo sie saß konnte sie den alten Umhang auf dem Stuhl liegen sehen. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging hinüber, griff den Umhang und kehrte zum Bett zurück.

 

Sie konnte nicht sagen warum sie das Kleidungsstück um ihren Körper schlang und dann in die Kissen niedersank. Aber der raue Stoff roch vertraut und war warm. Sie versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Das einschlafen fiel ihr so etwas leichter.

 

Als sie erwachte strömte das bläuliche morgendliche Tageslicht Alderaas in das Schlafzimmer.

 

Sie saß einige Zeit unbeweglich am Bettrand und starrte aus dem Panorama-Fenster. Ihre Glieder fühlten sich an als habe sie jemand mit Metall vollgepumpt, das bewegen funktionierte nur unter stärkster Konzentration. Padmé atmete einige Male ein und aus und machte sich dafür bereit Cordé und Benji wieder zu sehen.

Sie war nicht bereit.

 

_Ich bin nicht bereit. Ich bin nicht bereit wieder stark zu sein. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin müde. So müde._

 

Letztendlich legte sie sich wieder hin. Und schlief. Sie träumte auch, doch sie würde sich nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte und sie auf den Chronometer sah war es früher Nachmittag. Sie konnte Stimmen von Jenseits der Tür hören und kämpfte sich gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit auf.

 

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen, angezogen und frisiert hatte sah ihr eine Frau aus dem Spiegel entgegen die ihr bekannt vor kam, nur ihre Augen waren gleichermaßen leer wie die der Frau von gestern.

 

Die Kinder und Obi-Wan hielten sich in dem anliegenden Wohnzimmer auf. Benji sah sie zuerst. Sein Gesicht erstrahlte und einen Moment später war er bei ihr. Er presste sein Gesicht gegen ihren Bauch, die Arme fest um sie geschlungen, Padmé rieb beruhigend seine Rücken. Cordé lächelte mit Tränen in den Augen.

 

Sie streckte einen Arm aus und das dunkelhaarige Mädchen kam mit gesenktem Kopf zu ihr geeilt. Die beiden Kinder hielten sie fest, erleichtert darüber das sie wieder bei ihnen war. Sie sah auf die beiden Köpfe nieder und spürte einen festen Knoten in ihrem Brustkorb, als würde sie etwas daran hindern zu atmen.

 

Sie sah auf und bemerkte die erleichterten Gesichter der Zwillinge und Garen. Obi-Wan wirkte ruhig, beinahe losgelöst. Sie fragte sich wie lange er gestern noch meditiert hatte.

Noch immer hielten die beiden verzweifelt an ihr fest. Seit ihrer Abreise waren nicht einmal sieben Tage vergangen und trotzdem fühlte sich Padmé als läge ein ganzes Leben dazwischen.

 

Als die beiden sie schließlich doch lösten lächelte sie und sagte ihnen das alles in Ordnung war. So, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Die beiden waren beruhigt. Cordé zog sie zum Tisch und sagte sie müsse etwas essen. Natürlich hatte sie recht, doch sobald sie das Essen sah war das flaue Gefühl zurück.

 

Sie entschied sich für etwas geschnittenes Obst und pickte abwesend darin herum. Ein paar Bisse konnte sie nehmen. Die Früchte waren unglaublich süß, fast zu süß. Sie aß unter Cordés wachsamen Blick noch etwas mehr.

 

"Was tun wird jetzt?" fragte Leia.

 

Die Kinder sahen zu Obi-Wan, der grübelnd da stand.

 

Padmé kaute und kaute. Sie hatte das Gefühl das Essen würde mehr in ihrem Mund. Obi-Wan warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

 

"Wir werden morgen Abend noch einmal darüber sprechen."

 

Garen und Luke wechselten Blicke. Obi-Wan seufzte, als erwartete er Widerspruch und rieb mit Zeigefinger und Daumen Kreise in seinen Bart.

 

"Ich werde jetzt nicht erneut darüber diskutieren." Seine Stimme hielt Endgültigkeit. Leia schürzte die Lippen, ihr Zeigefinger tippte einen schnellen Rhythmus auf ihren Oberarm. Sie nickte ihren beiden Brüdern zu. Das war Obi-Wans letztes Wort.

 

_ Wie lang haben sie schon darüber diskutiert bevor ich aufgewacht bin? _

 

Ihr Obst war vergessen und bevor Cordé etwas sagen konnte bat Leia die beiden Jüngeren mit zu kommen. Benji sah sie mitleiderregend an. Padmé drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor Leia ihre jüngeren Geschwister hinaus bugsierte.

 

Als die Tür geschlossen war, ließ Padmé besiegt das Besteck sinken und blickte den Mann vor ihr teilnahmslos an. Die Schale mit dem Obst schob sie weit von sich.

 

"Geht es dir besser als gestern Abend?"

 

_ Was soll diese Frage?  _ Padmé zuckte mit den Schultern, unsicher was sie sagen sollte. Unsicher was er erwartete.  _ Soll er denken was er will.  _

 

"Worum ging es da eben?" fragte sie stattdessen.

 

Er kam zu ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den schmalen Esstisch. Die Unterarme auf die Tischplatte gelehnt, presste er seine Fingerspitzen aneinander.

 

"Wir können nicht hier bleiben. Vader wird hier als erstes suchen."

 

"Hättest du ihn getötet, müssten wir nicht fliehen." Ihre Stimme klang selbst in ihren Ohren gefühllos. Wie hätte die alte Padmé reagiert? Um die Frage zu beantworten müsste sie sich erinnern und das konnte und wollte sie nicht. Also beließ sie es dabei.

 

"Du wolltest das ich zurück kehre." erinnerte er sie, die Brauen in die Stirn gezogen, den Kopf schüttelnd als glaube er nicht was er da hörte. "Wie kannst du mir das vorwerfen?"

 

Sie bleckte die Zähne und brachte dann hervor: "Du sagtest du würdest ihn töten, würde sich die Chance bieten."

 

Das Erstaunen zeigte sich nun ganz klar auf seinen Zügen.

 

"Ja, das sagte ich.  _ Würde sich die Chance bieten.  _ Das ist eine beachtliche Variable, Padmé."

 

Natürlich.  _ Natürlich war es das.  _ Und doch konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen das Gefühl der Enttäuschung gehen zu lassen. Die Welle der Ablehnung erschlug sie fast. 

 

"Du hättest ihn umbringen  _ müssen _ ." Sie stand auf, der Stuhl scharrte laut über den Holzboden.

 

Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie wandte sich ab und verließ überstürzt das Zimmer.  _ Bewegung wird mir gut tun _ . Bewegung hatte ihr immer gut getan...

 

 

 


	50. 48.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seine Hand war warm und fest über ihrer Kleineren. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl das sie durchfuhr. Erstaunen darüber wie nah sie ihm gekommen war ohne das die Panik sich in ihr breit machte. Und gleichzeitig mischte sich Neugierde hinein, wie nah sie ihm wohl noch kommen konnte.
> 
>  
> 
> Was würde er zu lassen? Was konnte sie ertragen? Und dann, darüber hinaus, gab es einen Teil in ihr, stellte sie erstaunt fest, den weiblichen Teil, der beeindruckt von ihm als Mann war.

**48.**

 

"Wir sollten reden." Obi-Wan schloss zu ihr auf. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört, so in Gedanken versunken war sie gewesen. 

 

Der Kies unter Ihrer beider Schritte knirschte laut. Irgendwo stimmte ein Vogel ein Lied ein. Alderaa war so schön wie immer und doch erschien es Padmé seltsam farblos. Als hinge ein Grauschleier auf allem. 

 

"Es gibt nichts zu bereden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und starrte voraus auf den Weg. Hielt nicht inne. 

 

_ Vielleicht wird er aufgeben _ , dachte sie doch wusste zugleich das dies nicht der Fall wäre nach ihrem letzten Gespräch. 

 

"Du bist verletzt." 

 

"Es geht mir  _ gut _ ." 

 

"So gut das du nichts essen kannst ohne das es wieder hoch kommt." Sie sah hinfort, ihre linke Hand fand die Rechte und sie begann sie beruhigend zu reiben.  _ Er hat es also bemerkt...  _ Allein der Gedanke an Essen rief ihr das flaue Gefühl im Magen wieder ins Bewusstsein. "Wie viel hast du letzte Nacht geschlafen?" 

 

Sie verzog den Mund und starrte voraus. Abwesend kratzte sie ihren Arm. Oh, sie war müde. Sie war so verdammt müde. Doch sobald sie versuchte sich zu entspannen sah sie Erinnerungsfetzen ihrer vermeintlichen Vergangenheit und immer wieder waren da die Augen des fremden Schreckenmannes der ihre Vergangenheit beherrschte. 

 

"Ich brauche Zeit. Das ist alles." Der Versuch ihn nicht anzusehen scheiterte. Er erwiderte den Blick aus blutunterlaufenen Augen.  _ Er sieht so müde aus wie ich mich fühle _ , dachte sie bekümmert. Das Gefühl der Fürsorge das sie überkam überraschte sie. 

 

Kam das aus ihr? War es ein Echo? Oder war sie einfach ein mitfühlender Mensch? 

 

Padmé bemerkte abwesend wie verändert er allein dadurch aussah das er nicht seine beige Tunika trug, sondern alderaanische Kleidung, die Bail ihnen allen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er trug ein weißes Hemd das weich in den Ausschnitt der beigen Jacke darüber fiel. Selbst die beigebraunen Leggins die er an hatte waren neu. Das einzige was sie erkannte war sein dunkelbrauner, abgewetzter Obi den er über der Jacke trug. 

 

Sie wusste plötzlich das er diesen besagten Obi vor Jahrzehnten von Qui-Gon geschenkt bekommen hatte. 

 

Ihre Handflächen prickelten, als wollte sie erfahren wie sich das Leder, der Stoff anfühlte. Stattdessen kratzte sie die weiche Haut ihres Unterarms. Die Empfindung, hatte sie festgestellt, war beruhigend und hielt ihre Gedanken davon ab wegzudriften. 

 

Es war seltsam ihn so verändert zu sehen, stellte sie nun fest. Das Gefühl das sie nagend in ihrem Inneren spürte war für sie nicht benennbar. Sie schob es rigoros beiseite und wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn der Landschaft zu. 

 

"Ich kann dir helfen." sagte er.

 

"Mit helfen meinst du in meinem Kopf herumstochern?  _ Nein, danke. _ " 

 

"Wenn du nicht meine Hilfe willst, dann lass uns zu Yoda gehen."

 

"Nein, ich will niemand in meinem Kopf haben. Nicht Yoda. Nicht dich. Niemand." 

 

Er war nun stehen geblieben und rieb sich abgekämpft das Gesicht, fuhr sich durchs Haar. Erst dann sah er sie wieder an. 

 

"Er könnte dir helfen  _ zu heilen _ ." 

 

"Ruhe wäre hilfreich." Sie sah über die Gärten hinweg. Ließ ihre Augen weiter gleiten bis weit weg wo die Berge sich majestätisch am Himmel abzeichneten. Padmé wusste sie sollte etwas empfinden bei dem Anblick, doch es herrschte trügerische Ruhe in ihrem Inneren. 

 

"Es geht mir gut." log sie ohne den Blick von der Aussicht zu wenden. "Ich bin nur müde."

 

Er nickte lediglich als verstünde er. Dann schwieg sie. Ein Teil in ihr hoffte er würde von ihrem Schweigen abgeschreckt gehen. Ein anderer Teil hoffte, bangte, zitterte bei dem Gedanken er könne versuchen die Wand die sie versuchte zu errichten einreißen. 

 

"Darf ich dich noch begleiten?" Seine Frage riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Es schien ihm seltsam wichtig zu sein, fand sie, als sie seinen bittende Blick sah. 

 

"Natürlich." erwiderte sie, doch war bereits wieder dabei die Landschaft mit unsehenden Augen in sich aufzunehmen. 

 

Für eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Sie versuchte sich zu entscheiden welcher Teil gewonnen hatte. 

 

Sie spazierten noch eine ganze Weile so nebeneinander her, bis sie sagte sie wolle zurückkehren und auch jetzt folgte er ihr ohne Worte und führte sie zu ihrer beider Zimmer. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, erklärte es sich damit das sie andernfalls bestimmt das Zimmer nicht wiedergefunden hätte. 

 

Er gab den Pincode neben der Tür ein und diese öffnete sich geräuschlos. Beide traten ein. Es herrschte Stille in den angrenzenden Zimmern die sie bewohnten. Sie fragte sich abwesend wo die Kinder waren, doch als sie aufsah um ihn zu fragen bemerkte sie auf einmal wie nah sie beieinander standen. Er hatte die Hand gehoben und sah aus als habe er ihren Ellenbogen berühren wollen. 

 

_ Sind wir uns schon die ganze Zeit so nah _ , wundertete sie sich. 

 

Padmé konnte das Grau in seinen meerblauen Augen erkennen. Die schwarzen Pupillen die wie Tunnel tiefer in sein Innerstes führten und doch hatte sie keine Angst vor der Tiefe. Nein, stattdessen faszinierte es sie. 

 

Sie hatte das Gefühl von ihm angezogen zu werden und so trat sie unwillkürlich einen weiteren Schritt vor. Es war ihr unmöglich zu sagen wieso oder warum sie es tat. 

 

Abwesend bemerkte sie wie geweitet seine Augen waren und das er seine Brauen hoch in die Stirn gezogen hatte. Sein Körper lehnte vorwärts in Erwartung der erhofften Berührung. 

 

Padmé streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie versuchsweise in die Mitte seiner Brust. Der Stoff unter ihren Fingern war weich, anders wie sich seine Tunika anfühlen würde. Doch selbst durch all diese Lagen Stoff konnte sie seinen kräftigen und beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren. Sie spürte auch sein Zögern, bevor er seine Hand hob und sie vorsichtig auf ihrer platzierte. 

 

Seine Hand war warm und fest über ihrer Kleineren. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl das sie durchfuhr. Erstaunen darüber wie nah sie ihm gekommen war ohne das die Panik sich in ihr breit machte. Und gleichzeitig mischte sich Neugierde hinein, wie nah sie ihm wohl noch kommen konnte. 

 

Was würde er zu lassen? Was konnte sie ertragen? Und dann, darüber hinaus, gab es einen Teil in ihr, stellte sie erstaunt fest, den weiblichen Teil, der beeindruckt von ihm als Mann war. 

 

Von seiner ruhigen, sicheren Art, dem traurigen Lächeln, den meerblauen Augen. 

Oder war auch dies nur ein Echo vergangenes Gefühle? 

 

Padmé mochte ihn gekannt haben, mochte mit ihm gelebt und ihn geliebt haben, doch keine dieser Erinnerungen spielte eine Rolle. All das was vor ihrer Flucht gewesen war, war Teil einer anderen Frau. 

 

Mit den Erinnerungen die ihr geblieben waren, spielte all das Vergangene sowieso keine Rolle mehr. 

 

Vorsichtig streckte sie sich ihm entgegen und sie spürte wie er unvermittelt den Atem anhielt. Als sie einander noch etwas näher kamen und sie einen Moment von seiner Nähe überwältigt war (von seiner Nähe, seinem warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, seinem Geruch der so viel intensiver, so viel lebendiger als der seines Mantels war) hörten die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf unvermittelt auf. 

 

_ Wie still es plötzlich ist,  _ dachte sie verwundert. 

 

Für einen Moment war es wie eine Art Erleuchtung. Sie wollte ihre Hände ausstrecken und nach ihm greifen, ihn zu sich ziehen und küssen um zu erfahren wie sein Mund schmeckte und sich seine Lippen anfühlten. 

Doch das Läuten der Türe brach den Zauber. 

 

Erschrocken stolperte Padmé zurück. Obi-Wan griff nach ihr und verhinderte das sie fiel. Sie wandte sich ängstlich aus seiner Umarmung und sah hinüber zur Tür, als das Läuten erneut ertönte. 

 

_ Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? _ Sie konnte die Frage nicht beantworten, nicht wenn sie noch immer ansah, als versuche er herauszufinden ob es sich tatsächlich nicht vermeiden ließ zur Tür zu gehen. 

Obi-Wan gab ein Seufzen von sich und wandte sich ab. Er öffnete die Tür, auf der anderen Seite wartete ein Kammerdiener, der von Bail fragen ließ ob sie mit ihm zu Abend essen wollten. 

 

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Padmé nahm er die Einladung an. 

 

Den ganzen Nachmittag dachte sie darüber nach was geschehen... was  _ fast  _ geschehen war. Es war ihr nicht möglich das Grübeln abzustellen. Ihre Gedanken liefen in Kreisen. Immer waren es die gleichen Gedanken. 

 

Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum hatte sie ihn berührt? Warum hatte sie versucht ihn zu küssen?

 

Es gab keine Antwort. Nur das Bild von ihm das ihr abermals ungebeten vor Augen trat: Er, wie er sie angesehen hatte, der erwartungsvolle, beinahe zärtliche Blick der sie näher gezogen hatte. Der es ihr unmöglich gemacht hatte ihn nicht zu berühren. 

 

Entgegen all den Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf und der Panik in ihrem Herzen. 

 

_ Wie ist das möglich?  _

 

Da war plötzlich das Gefühl in ihrer Brust das dafür sorgte das sie nicht richtig atmen konnte. Das sich anfühlte als würde sie jeden Moment in Panik verfallen. Es war Panik ähnlich, fand sie, aber eben auch nicht... Eher wie Angst? War es etwa Furcht? Was konnte es sein?

 

Kocheinmal ließ sie die Szene vor sich ablaufen. Hörte ihr laut pochendes Herz, sah den Moment in dem sie sich so nah gewesen waren das sie seinen Atem, auf ihrer Haut gespürt, gerochen und ihn hatte schmecken wollen, genau vor sich. 

 

Erwartungsvolle Furcht traf es gut. 

Vielleicht auch... Erregung? Padmé zögerte. Ja, auch das. 

 

Aber wie war das möglich das sie dies empfand? Es war alles ganz still geworden, Geräusche in den Hintergrund getreten und die ständig umher kreisenden Gedanken hatten pausiert, als würde er sie beherrschen, als hätte er Macht über sie. 

 

Padmé hielt inne. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke kam ihr. 

 

_ Die Macht... Hatte er sie... Hatte er sie etwa beeinflusst?  _

 

Später, als sie dann gemeinsam am Esstisch saßen, die Kinder um sie herum und Bail am Kopfe des Tisches, schaffte es Padmé endlich die Frage zu stellen die ihr auf der Seele brannte: 

"Hast du mich beeinflusst?" 

 

Er hielt inne, das Besteck bereits in beiden Händen. 

 

"Wie bitte?" 

 

Sie sah auf ihr Essen, es war einladend dekoriert und roch köstlich, doch ihr Magen rebellierte schon wieder. 

 

"War das vorhin einer deiner Jedi-Tricks?" 

 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er verstand was sie meinte. Seine Züge entglitten ihm, er starrte sie erschrocken an. 

 

"Nein." Seine Stimme war heiser, ja beinahe erstickt.

 

Beide schwiegen. Padmé war verwirrt. Sie konnte sich ihr Handeln nicht erklären. 

_ Wieso habe ich das dann getan? Wieso habe ich ihn küssen wollen? Wieso-- _

 

Obi-Wan legte schließlich das Besteck nieder, entschuldigte sich mit der Erklärung das er etwas frische Luft bräuchte und verließ ohne auf Antwort zu warten den Raum. 

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er zurückkehrte. 

 

Padmé hatte keine Antwort gefunden. Das einzige was ihr dazu einfiel war das sie noch vorsichtiger, noch mehr Abstand zu ihm halten musste. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gerade löcherten Cordé und Benji den Alderaaner mit Fragen. Das Tischgespräch schien alle Anwesenden zu erheitern, es wurde gescherzt und gelacht. Padmé hörte nicht wirklich zu. Sie schob ihre Mahlzeit träge von der einen zur anderen Seite des Tellers. 

 

Es sah ansprechend und appetitlich aus, doch nach den ersten Bissen hatte sie schon keinen Hunger mehr verspürt ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei den Geschehnissen dieses Nachmittags. 

 

"Ich habe euch nie gefragt wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt, das stimmt." Padmé sah mehr zufällig auf und bemerkte wie Bails Blick zwischen ihr und Obi-Wan hin und her flackerte. 

 

Etwas wallte in Padmé auf und sie sah von ihrem Essen hoch in die Runde. Da in ihrem Brustkorb war eine Hoffnung auf etwas erwacht das sie nicht verstand. Sie sah fragend hinüber zu Obi-Wan. 

 

Woher kam dieses Gefühl? War es eine Erinnerung? Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen. 

Cordé hingegen strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Padmé fiel wieder ein das sie diese Geschichte liebte. Sie seufzte leise. 

 

"Erzähl du es, Mom. Erzähl du die Geschichte!" sagte das Mädchen eifrig und wippte aufgeregt auf und nieder auf ihrem Stuhl. 

 

Padmé sah von einem zum Anderen. Obi-Wans Gesicht war gezeichnet von Anspannung und Unruhe.

 

„Hmm", Padmé versuchte mehr an die altbekannten Worte zu denken, als an die eigentliche Erinnerung, so als wäre es eine Geschichte die sie einmal gehört hatte. Sie kratze über das Tischtuch neben ihrem Teller. "Ich war gerade zur jüngsten Königin Naboos gekrönt wurden. Ich... Ich war gerade erst fünfzehn Jahre alt geworden--"

 

"Vierzehn." sagte Garen. Seine Stimme war spielerisch, er klang plötzlich weit jünger als sechzehn. 

 

"Bei  _ Amtsantritt  _ war Mom fünfzehn." Cordé sah lächelnd zu ihrer Mutter. Sie wirkte so zufrieden, sah so hoffnungsvoll aus, das es Padmé weh tat. 

 

"Was Dad zehn Jahre älter macht." sagte Leia. 

 

"Damals während der Blockade wurden Dad und sein Meister nach Naboo gesandt um die Verhandlungen mit der Handelsföderation zu führen." griff Luke den Erzählfaden auf. 

 

"Es fanden Verhandlungen statt?" fragte Bail und lehnte sich interessiert vor. 

 

"Wenn du mit Verhandlungen meinst das Dad und Meister Jinn Mutters Gefolge vor Kampfdroiden befreite, dann ja, es fanden auch Verhandlungen statt." Leia lächelte verschwörerisch. 

 

Bail lachte und prostete seinem Freund zwinkernd zu und nahm einen Schluck seines Weins. 

 

"Ich kann mir Ben nicht als jungen Mann vorstellen." meinte Bail und sah zu ihm hinüber.

 

Besagter Mann saß stillschweigend in seinem Stuhl, den Rücken durchgedrückt und die blutunterlaufenen Augen auf das Tischtuch fokussiert. Padmé sah ihn ganz genau an. Das weiße Haar, den weißen Bart. Das war das was als erstes hervortrat. Dann seine Augen und die Fältchen die sich darum zogen wie ein Geflecht aus hellen Linien auf seinem wettergegerbtem Gesicht. 

 

Er war nicht unbedingt gutaussehend. Eher durchschnittlich. Nicht sonderlich groß, nicht sonderlich muskulös. Trotzdem hatte er etwas an sich... Selbst sie konnte zugeben das es etwas an ihm gab das Menschen anzog. 

 

"Oh, er war sehr gutaussehend", sagte Cordé im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Moms Zofen waren alle in ihn verliebt." Cordé beugte sich vertraulich zu Bail und flüsterte "Mom bestimmt auch."

 

Stimmte das? Wen dem so gewesen war, dann wusste sie es nicht mehr. 

 

"Aber ein Mann schenkt einem Mädchen natürlich nicht all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit." warf Garen ein. 

 

Die Kinder lachten erleichtert. Es war ein bekanntes Spiel und hielt gute Erinnerungen. Es lag eine Sicherheit in der Geschichte die sie bereits hunderte Male gehört hatten. Eine Art Eigenleben, das sie beruhigte und half etwas locker zu lassen. 

 

Doch es war anders für Padmé. 

 

Für Padmé waren es nur Worte. Die Gefühle dazu fehlten. Es war nur eine Geschichte. Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und sah dabei zu wie die Kinder sich den Spielball hin und her warfen. 

 

_ Sollen sie doch,  _ dachte sie ruhig und versuchte noch mehr in den Stuhl zu schrumpfen.  _ Solange sie reden muss ich es nicht.  _

 

Die Kinder lachten gutgelaunt und Bail tat es ihnen gleich. Es war schön und seltsam zu sehen das ihr Universum noch heil und ungetrübt von der Dunkelheit war, die Padmé ergriffen hatte. 

 

Sie bemerkte mit einem Mal Obi-Wans ihr zugewandtes Gesicht, als traue er sich nicht mit zu lachen. 

 

"Aber natürlich war Mutter kein Kind mehr. Sie sah aus wie ein  _ Engel _ " plapperte Cordé. Ihre Rede ging weiter und weiter, doch etwas in Padmé hatte sich verhakt und machte es ihr unmöglich über dieses Wort hinweg zu gehen. 

 

"Wie ein Engel", murmelte Padmé und sie bemerkte das alles verschwamm. "Zumindest sagte Anakin das immer. Anakin...  _ Ani _ ...." 

 

Der Name lief auf Endlosschleife durch ihren Kopf.

 

Abwesend bemerkte sie wie ihr Herz raste und ihr Magen sich zusammenzog. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr und fasste automatisch an ihren Hals, in dem Glauben dort Vaders Hände zu spüren. Doch natürlich war da nichts. 

 

Sie bekam nie etwas zu fassen. Sie japste nach Luft, die Worte hallten noch immer durch ihr Inneres. Im nächsten Moment war Obi-Wan vor ihr. Sein Mund bewegte sich, doch sie verstand nicht was er sagte. 

 

Sie konnte dabei zusehen wie sein Gesicht sich veränderte. Fast so wie es in Vaders Kammer geschehen war. Plötzlich war es nicht nur Obi-Wan der vor ihr stand, nein, es war auch Anakin. Doch es waren Vaders Augen die sie aus dem Gesicht der beiden Männer ansahen, die sie einmal geliebt hatte. 

 

Noch immer redete der Mann vor ihr auf sie ein, doch sie hörte nichts außer das heftige Schlagen ihres Herzens gegen ihren Brustkorb. Sie konnte erkennen das die Kinder um ihn herum standen und sie mit erschrockenen Gesichtern ansahen.

 

Ihr Sichtfeld wurde plötzlich kleiner, an den Rändern sprühten Funken. Im nächsten Moment würde sie ohnmächtig werden, das wusste sie. 

Die Angst die sie durchfuhr war übermächtig und dann spürte Padmé wie sie die Dunkelheit umfing. Ein alter Freund, der sie schützend umschloss und sie dem Grauen entzog. 

 

Der Mann, halb Obi-Wan, halb Anakin verschwand. Die Erleichterung war körperlich spürbar. Mit der Dunkelheit kam auch die Sicherheit des Bekannten. 

 

Sie trieb dahin. 

 

In ihrem Traum spazierte sie durch die Ruinen des Palastes. Alles lag unverändert vor ihr. Natürlich, wie sollte sich etwas hier ändern wenn sie es nicht tat? 

 

Der Himmel über Theed war dieser Tage immer meerblau. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes, dieser Himmel. Es erinnerte sie an etwas. Es war ein bekanntes, gutes Gefühl das sich in ihr ausbreitete wann immer sie es bemerkte. 

 

Sie hob ihr Gesicht hinauf und lächelte als sie barfuß durch den Innenhof lief.

 

Sie balancierte auf der Außenmauer. Rannte durch den zerstörten Thronraum. Einige der roten Blütenblätter klebten an ihren Füßen. Gerade stand sie auf dem Balkon die zu ihren königlichen Gemächern gehörten. 

 

Der meerblaue Himmel grüßte sie. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sich ihr Gesicht verdunkelte und sie einen Schritt zurück trat. 

 

Denn dort war noch etwas anderes. 

 

Dort, am Horizont konnte sie die schwarze Gestalt sehen. Es war nur ein winziger Punkt, aber er war da. Er war immer da. Er wartete. 

 

Er würde immer warten, solange sie lebte. Solange  _ er  _ lebte. 

 

Vor langer Zeit hatte sie diesen Gedanken romantisch gefunden. Doch diese naive Anwandlung war längst vorbei. 

 

Als sie zu sich kam war sie allein. Sie lag in dem verdunkelten Schlafzimmer, inmitten des Bettes. Sie setzte sich langsam auf, die Kehle trocken, der Kopf schmerzte. Die Türe war nur halb geschlossen und ein Streifen Licht zeichnete einen hellen Streifen durch die Dunkelheit. Sie konnte das leise Murmeln zweier Stimmen hören. Sie folgte den Stimmen. Es waren Bail und Obi-Wan. 

 

"--überleg' es dir. Ich kann euch Papiere besorgen."

 

"Ich werde es mit Padmé besprechen. Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

 

"Wir  _ brauchen  _ dich. Die Rebellion braucht dich. Mit deinem Wissen wäre unsere Sache schnell gewonnen." 

 

Obi-Wan schwieg. Padmé glaubte das Kratzen des Bartes zu hören. 

 

"Darf ich fragen..." begann Bail und seine Stimme klang sorgenvoll. "Kann man ihr helfen?" 

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis Obi-Wan antwortete. 

 

"Ich weiß nicht, Bail. Sie lässt nicht zu das ich mir ihre Verletzungen ansehe. Ich könnte sie zwingen, aber das wäre der Sache nicht dienlich. Könnte sie weiter verletzten. Was ich im ersten Moment gesehen habe als wir sie fanden ist... Schwerwiegend." 

 

"Braucht sie einen Arzt?" 

 

"Körperlich ist sie vollkommen gesund, Bail. Es ist ihr Geist. Ich... Ich bin mir nicht sicher was zu tun ist. Ich bin kein Jedi-Heiler. Der Einzige der wüsste was zu tun ist, ist Meister Yoda."

 

"Vielleicht wäre es das Beste sie zu ihm zu bringen." 

 

Ein Seufzen.

 

"Oh ja, mit Sicherheit. Aber sie will nicht." 

 

"Ben..." 

 

"Was soll ich machen, Bail? Sie in ein Raumschiff packen, nach Dagobah schaffen und auf das Beste hoffen?" 

 

Die beiden Männer schwiegen. Sie hörte schließlich das Gluckern des Dekadenter. Bail füllte wahrscheinlich die Gläser nach. Obi-Wan bedankte sich leise, dann räusperte er sich. Padmé ging noch zwei lautlose Schritte um einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer werfen zu können. 

 

Schließlich sah sie die beiden Männer auf dem Sofa sitzen. Es sah aus als tranken sie alderanischen Weinbrand, die orange-goldene Flüssigkeit kam ihr bekannt vor. Obi-Wan sah in das Glas als befinde sich am Boden die Antwort. 

 

"Ich habe ein Haus auf Naboo gekauft." Eine Pause. Noch ein Glas Weinbrand. "Eine Überraschung." 

 

Leise fügte er hinzu: "Alles geplant... Das ist wohl zu spät."

 

Sie sah wie Bail eine große Hand zögernd auf Bens Schulter legte. Dieser nickte und stürzte den Rest des Weinbrandes mit einem Schluck zurück. 

 

Sie sah wie Bail das Gesicht in so etwas wie Mitleid verzog und sich seufzend abwandte. Sein Blick war voller Melancholie, vielleicht dachte er an Breha. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. 

 

Bail stand schließlich auf und verabschiedete sich leise. 

 

"Mach dir keine Mühe, Ben." sagte Bail und bedeutete Obi-Wan sitzen zu bleiben. "Ich finde meinen Weg raus." 

 

Die Türen öffneten und schlossen sich wieder. Obi-Wan bewegte sich nicht. Plötzlich kroch ein Gefühl der Scham in ihr auf, als würde sie etwas sehen das nicht für sie bestimmt sei. 

 

Schließlich füllte er sein Glas großzügig mit Weinbrand, ließ sich dann zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er nahm einen Schluck und noch einen. 

Dann seufzte er, sah auf und blickte Padmé geradewegs aus verhangenen Augen an. 

 

"Weinbrand?" fragte er und hob das Glas. Padmé antwortete nicht auf die Frage.

 

Bildete sie sich das ein oder waren seine Augen glasig? Wie viel hatte er getrunken während sie bewusstlos gewesen war? 

 

Letztendlich ging sie hinüber zu dem Platz auf dem Bail gesessen hatte. Die Flasche die auf dem Tisch stand war fast leer. 

Obi-Wan blickte sie nicht an. Padmé verschränkte die Arme. 

 

"Welchen Grund hast du hier betrunken zu sitzen?" 

 

Er starrte weiterhin an die Decke, schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. "Nicht betrunken genug."

 

"Nun, die Bar hat geschlossen." Padmé nahm ihm sein Glas ab, hielt dann inne und füllte es erneut auf. Als sie es schließlich leerte spürte sie sogleich die betäubende Wirkung des Alkohols. 

 

_ Ich habe vergessen wie stark das Zeug ist... Vorallem auf leeren Magen.  _

 

"Was hast du gehört?" Seine Augen waren dunkle Magnete in diesem Licht. Das Zimmer um sie herum war unkenntlich geworden. Es spielte keine Rolle wo sie waren. Es war das gleiche Gefühl wie vor ihrem Beinahe-Kuss. Sie wandte sich wohlweislich ab. 

 

"Genug." 

 

Stille.

 

Sie, bitter und trostlos, mit dem Glas in der Hand am Fuße des Sofas. Er, in die Kissen versunken und trauernd. 

Schließlich sagte sie: "Du hast ein Haus gekauft." 

 

Er räusperte sich, doch seine Stimme klang immer noch rau als er bejahte. 

 

Dann suchte er etwas in ihren Zügen. Die alte Padmé. Seine Freundin. Die Frau in die er sich verliebt hatte. Padmé konnte nicht sagen ob er fand nach was er suchte. Sie bezweifelte es. 

In diesem Moment empfand sie fast so etwas wie Sehnsucht. In diesem Moment wollte sie diese Frau für ihn sein, ihm etwas Trost spenden. Sein Haar fiel ihm wirr in die Stirn, sein Bart stand ab und seine Lider wirkten schwer. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn nur für einen Moment glauben machen das sie es war. Das sie es wieder sein würde. 

 

"Danke." Es war das Erste und Einzige das ihr einfiel. Sie begleitete das Wort indem sie vor trat und ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. Es war weicher als sie erwartet hatte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als würde sie ihn verletzen. "Das... Bedeutet mir viel." 

 

Ob es auch das Richtige war? Schwer zu sagen, denn letztendlich drehte er den Kopf hinfort, aus Reichweite ihrer Hand, als wüsste er das es nichts als eine leere Geste war und verbarg sein Gesicht mit einer Hand. Als er weder sprach noch aufsah verließ sie den Raum. 

 

Das Bett erstreckte sich leer und viel zu groß um sie, es spendete keinen Trost. Die schwarze Dunkelheit beobachtete sie, während sie vor sich hin starrte. Ihre Sinne waren auf den Mann in dem Nebenraum gerichtet, doch sie hörte und spürte nichts. 

 

_ So allein war ich noch nie.  _

 

Als sie schließlich einschlief, träumte sie sie säße in der Wüste, ein Büschel Blumen in der Hand. Es war eine Heilpflanze Naboos, eine derer welche sie auch auf Tatooine gepflanzt hatte. Diese spezielle Blume mit den hellblauen, fünfblättrigen Blüten hieß gemeinhin  _ Auge-des-Geliebten _ . 

 

Es war eine Pflanze die überall auf Naboo wuchs, sie brauchte kaum Pflege und gedieh trotzdem wie Unkraut. Doch sobald man sie pflückte verlor sie die Blüten. Sie hatte eine leicht antiseptische Wirkung und konnte zu einer Wundsalbe verarbeitet werden. 

 

Die blauen Blüten waren nicht abgefallen, doch sie waren verwelkt. Sie sah die ergrauten, verdorrten Blumen aufmerksam an, das Bild erweckte eine Erinnerung an ein anderes verdorrtes Ding in ihr, doch sie schob es hinfort.  _ Deshalb bin ich gegangen, _ dachte sie.

 

Padmé legte die Blumen ab. Zielstrebig grub sie ihre Finger in den Sand unter sich und buddelte eine kleine Kuhle. Immer wieder rutschte der Sand hinein. Schließlich schob die den Sand mit der einen and weg und legte die Blumen mit der Anderen hinein, bedeckte es mit sehr viel Sand. 

 

Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und dachte:  _ Das ist eine Beerdigung.  _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als sie erwachte war es dunkel und still. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und ihr Herz hämmerte lautstark um sie herum. Sie schlug die Decke von sich aus Angst sie würde sie erdrücken, so dass sie schließlich ersticken würde. 

 

Ihr Körper richtete sich mechanisch auf. Draußen hing ein voller Mond am Himmel. Davon angezogen trat sie vor und öffnete die Balkontüren. Sie schloss den Umhang um ihre Schultern und trat heraus in die eisige Luft. Es traf sie wie ein Eimer Wasser und nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. 

 

Doch es tat so gut. Sie war plötzlich wach und die Träume waren vergessen. 

 

"Mom?" fragte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit schließlich. 

 

Padmé drehte sich in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Einige Meter entfernt vor einer ebenfalls geöffneten Balkontür stand Cordé, in eine Decke gewickelt da und sah ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an. 

 

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab und trat hinüber zu dem Mädchen. 

 

"Wie geht es dir?" fragte Cordé vorsichtig, als habe sie Angst vor der Antwort. 

 

"Besser. Ich... Ich denke es war nur die Anstrengung der letzten Tage." 

 

Cordé blickte sie an, die jugendlich glatte Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. 

 

"Du hast die ganze Zeit geschrien das er aufhören soll." Die Stimme der Jüngeren war kaum hörbar, als sie sich beide der Aussicht zuwandten dachten sie wohl beide an diesen Moment. Für Padmé war die Erinnerung bevor sie ohnmächtig geworden war verschwommen. 

 

"Du hast gesagt Dad soll aufhören." Cordé schloss die Arme fester um sich als fröstele es sie. Ihr Gesicht war eine weiße Maske. Padmé hatte nie bemerkt wie gut sich ihre Tochter inzwischen verstellen konnte. "Er dürfte dich nicht anfassen... Luke musste dich tragen." 

 

Padmé spürte eine große Leere wo einmal ihr Herz gewesen sein musste. 

 

Als das Mädchen nichts mehr sagte fragte Padmé: "Warum bist du noch wach?" 

 

Cordé wandte das Gesicht ab. Enttäuscht und traurig. Als sie wieder sprach war ihre Stimme erfüllt von Mitgefühl.

 

"Benji schläft so unruhig. Er träumt von seinen Freunden. Von Tante Beru." Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Padmé daran das sie nicht die Einzige war die litt. 

 

_ Wie egoistisch Schmerz doch macht,  _ dachte sie bitter. 

 

Padmé erkannte plötzlich wie weitreichend Vaders Taten waren: Nicht nur das er ihren Kindern den einzigen Planeten, den einzige Ort genommen hatten, den sie als Heimat gekannt hatten, nein, als wäre dies nicht genug, hatte er ihnen auch die Mutter nehmen müssen, die sich um diese Wunde kümmern würde. 

 

Mit einer Sicherheit die sie nicht empfand, trat sie neben das Mädchen und legte einen Arm um sie. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an ihre Mutter, einen Moment später ließ sie den Kopf beinahe widerwillig auf ihre Schulter sinken. 

 

"Daddy hat es uns zwar erklärt, aber Benji kann es nicht verstehen."  _ Zumindest hat Obi-Wan mit ihnen gesprochen.  _ In dem Gedanken lag Erleichterung das er zumindest wusste was er tat.

 

"Und du? Was ist mit dir?" 

 

Padmé spürte ihr Kopfschütteln mehr als das sie es sah. Mehrmals hatte Padmé das Gefühl Cordé würde etwas sagen, doch jedes mal wieder schwieg sie. 

 

Vor ihnen lag Alderaa. Man konnte bereits die Dämmerung am Himmel erahnen. Langsam erstarben die Sterne und wichen dem heller werden der Schwärze.

 

"Ich werde Ethel vermissen, sie hat mir immer Kekse zugesteckt, wenn ich sie besucht habe um ihr die Bestellungen zu bringen." flüsterte Cordé. "Tante Beru, natürlich. Ihre weichen Umarmungen. Sogar Onkel Owen und sein griesgrämiges Getue. Als Daddy es uns sagte... Als er uns sagte was passiert war. Ich dachte ich könnte einfach so tun als seien wir fortgeflogen und wir würden einfach nie wieder kehren. Denn dann wären sie immer noch  _ da _ . Irgendwann könnte ich zurückkehren." 

 

Das Mädchen sah schließlich auf. Tränenspuren zeichneten sich in dem Dämmerlicht auf ihrem Gesicht ab. 

 

"Eben als ich aufwachte dachte ich so das ich Ethel noch sagen muss das wir neues Garn bestellen müssen..." Die braunen Augen die Padmés eigenen so ähnlich waren füllten sich mit Tränen und liefen schließlich über. "Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen können, Mommy."

 

Das Schluchzen das die Stille durchbrach zerriss Padmé das Herz und sie zog ihre Tochter näher zu sich, schloss sie unter den warmen Umhang in ihre Arme und tröstete sie so gut es ging. Lange Zeit standen sie so, Padmé streichelte ihr langes Haar und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu.

 

Irgendwann hörten die Tränen auf zu fließen. Padmé ließ sie gewähren. Der Schmerz in ihrem eigenen Innern war nicht weniger geworden oder vergessen, doch es war auszuhalten. 

 

Und so hielt sie es aus.

 

 

 


	51. 49.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bail hat mich um Mithilfe gebeten."
> 
>  
> 
> "Bei was?" Ihre Stimme klang weit schärfer als beabsichtigt. "Ich glaube Alderaan braucht keine Hilfe von einem Feuchtfarmer."

**49.**

 

Als sie erwachte war es bereits Mittag. Auch diesmal dauerte es bis sie sich aus dem Bett kämpfte und schaffte sich anzukleiden. Auch diesmal wartete ihre Familie bereits auf sie. Bail grüßte sie freundlich. 

 

Padmé stand unschlüssig bei der Tür und sah sich fragend um. Cordé und Benji saßen auf der Couch, Garen hockte auf der Lehne. Luke und Leia saßen an dem kleinen Esszimmertisch, Bail und Obi-Wan gegenüber.

 

Als der Jedi sie erblickte stand er auf und trat ihr entgegen. 

 

"Bail hat mich um Mithilfe gebeten." 

 

"Bei was?" Ihre Stimme klang weit schärfer als beabsichtigt. "Ich glaube Alderaan braucht keine Hilfe von einem Feuchtfarmer." 

 

Falls ihr Ausspruch ihn verletzt hatte so zeigte er es nicht. 

 

"Nein," sagte er, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt und ein sardonisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. ",die Agrarwirtschaft Alderaans ist es nicht die meiner Hilfe Bedarf." 

 

"Ich habe Ben gebeten die Pläne des Todessterns nach Yavin 4 zu bringen." Bail sah sie offen an. Sein Blick hielt so viel Hoffnung, das Padmé den Blick abwandte. "Mon hat ihr Leben dafür gegeben. Diese Pläne  _ müssen  _ zum Rebellenstützpunkt."

 

Padmé biss die Zähne zusammen und verkniff sich das bittere  _ Dann bring sie doch selbst und lass uns in Ruhe, Bail.  _

Statt dessen wandte sie sich Obi-Wan zu. 

 

Als sie ihn musterte verstand sie das er sich bereits entschlossen hatte und dies war seine Art es ihr mitzuteilen, es war nicht die Frage danach ob sie zustimmte.

Padmé spürte wie die Wut in ihr aufbegehrte. Sie wollte ihre Familie nehmen und irgendwo hin fliehen wo es keine Rebellen, keine Allianz, kein Imperium gab. 

 

Doch das war das Problem: Einen solchen Ort gab es nicht. 

 

"Und wir?" Padmé verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was ist mit uns?" 

 

Bei ihrer Frage sah er sie besorgt an. Plötzlich war es wie Tausend Mal zuvor: Der Raum verschwamm, sie waren allein miteinander. Alle Anwesenden waren nur Zuschauer und an den Rand verbannt. Sie standen sich gegenüber und Padmé hatte fast das Gefühl nicht länger allein in ihrem Kopf zu sein. Auch wenn er ihr wie ein fremder Mann vorkam, mit seiner alderaanischer Kleidung, auf eine ganz fundamentale Art und Weise waren sie verbunden. 

Er war der Vater ihrer Kinder- das würde immer zwischen ihnen bleiben. 

 

Sie waren Eltern. Und als solche mussten sie Entscheidungen für sie alle Treffen und nicht nur für sich selbst. Padmé konnte nicht länger die Augen davor verschließen, konnte nicht länger so tun als sehe sie nicht Benjis traurigen Blick, wenn ihn etwas an seine Tante Beru erinnerte. Cordé, die Padmé die letzten beiden Tage mit großer Fürsorge bemuttert hatte, als sei in Wirklichkeit sie das Kind. 

 

Oder die Zwillinge, die rastlos und energiegeladen darauf warteten den ersten Schritt in ihrer Reise zu tun. Und Garen, der Wächter an ihrer Seite, bereit dazu alles zu tun was sie taten. 

 

Padmé spürte das weit mehr in Gang gebracht worden war, in dem Moment als man sie auf Vaders Kriegsschiff geführt hatte. 

 

"Bail hat ein Haus in den alderaanischen Bergen. Ihr könntet euch dort verstecken."

 

Bail nickte und pflichtete bei: "Ich würde euch alles stellen was ihr braucht. Es würde euch an nichts Mangeln. Ich weiß es ist nicht Naboo, aber zumindest haben wir keine Sandstürme." 

 

Benji und Cordé sahen sie an, ängstlich und hoffnungsvoll zugleich. Sie saßen eng beieinander, so dass Cordés taubenblaues Kleid über Benjis graue Leggins fiel und es fast nicht auszumachen war ob und wo der eine Stoff anfing und der andere aufhörte. Cordé hatte ihren Arm um den Jungen gelegt. 

 

Nein, Padmé war nicht die Einzige die von ihr bemuttert wurde und sie spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Es war traurig das es so war, doch gleichzeitig war Padmé froh das ihre Kinder zumindest einander hatten. 

 

_ Das wäre deine Aufgabe. Es wäre deine Aufgabe den Beiden Sicherheit zu geben. Zur Zeit bist du nicht gerade eine sonderlich gute Mutter.  _

 

Padmé rieb sich die Stirn und schloss einen Moment die Augen und versuchte klar zu denken. Natürlich wartete niemand darauf das sie sich gesammelt hatte. 

 

"Wir sind alt genug um selbst zu entscheiden was wir tun können. Luke und ich werden uns nicht verstecken." Luke nickte seiner Schwester zustimmend zu. Die beiden waren sich einig. Nichts würde sie umstimmen. Und mit beinahe zwanzig war es natürlich ihre Entscheidung. Padmé musste sich fügen, das die Lebenswege der beiden außerhalb ihrer mütterlichen Hände lagen. 

 

"Ich werde auch nicht tatenlos herumsitzen! Ich komme auch mit!" Garen stand von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa auf, die Hände zu Fäusten neben seinem Körper geballt. Obi-Wan warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Padmé nahm ein wie er da stand, den Rücken durchgedrückt- wie Obi-Wan. Die Augen, die Stimme, das Gesicht- so wie Luke Anakins Spiegelbild war, war Garen ein Abbild seines Vaters.

In beiden jungen Männern lag Padmés Anteil in ihrem Charakter, ihren Ansichten, ihren Meinungen. 

 

In gewisser weise konnte sie in ihren beiden Söhnen die beiden Männer sehen die sie geliebt hatte. So wie diese beiden Männer, verband die beiden Jüngeren ebenfalls das Schicksal: Brüder, Freunde, Rivalen. Sie waren einander all das und mehr. 

Es war fast so als hätten die beiden die Stränge der Geschichte aufgegriffen, doch nicht so wie man es erwartet hätte, das konnte Padmé in diesem Moment erkennen. Denn auch wenn Garen Obi-Wans Sohn war, durch und durch, so war er doch der um den sich Padmé mehr Sorgen machte. 

 

Padmé meinte plötzlich einer Dunkelheit in ihm gewahr zu werden, die sie bei Anakin willentlich ignoriert hatte. Luke hingegen, in seiner Naivität und seinem untrügbaren Idealismus, strahlte hell und ungetrübt. 

Dann dachte sie:  _ Vielleicht liegt es nur am Spiel des Lichts auf seinen Zügen. _

 

Padmé spürte so etwas wie Furcht bei diesen Gedanken und schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Doch Garens Blick galt seinem Vater, dem Mann dessen Aufmerksamkeit er immer hatte erlangen wollen, so wie Anakin. _ So wie Anakin...  _

 

Padmés Welt verschwamm, die Übelkeit traf sie wieder unvorbereitet. Aller Augenmerk war auf das Gespräch gerichtet und nur Cordés fürsorglicher Seitenblick sagte ihr das sie nicht unbeobachtet war. Padmé beruhigte ihren Atem, sie kratze ihren Unterarm unter ihrem Ärmel bis sie wieder ruhig Luft holen konnte. 

 

"Das ist eure Entscheidung. Aber es wäre sicherer für eure Mutter und eure jüngeren Geschwister würdet ihr mit ihnen gehen." erinnerte er die drei Älteren. 

 

Es wurden Blicke ausgetauscht. Padmé wusste das sie durch die Verästlungen ihrer Gedankenverbindung miteinander kommunizierten. 

 

"Das ist deine Aufgabe, Dad, nicht unsere." Es war Leia die das sagte. Sie war die Einzige die dazu in der Lage war ihm das in Erinnerungen zu rufen. Ihr Blick war neutral, ruhig. Sie war die Diplomatin. 

 

Der ältere Mann blickte zu Boden, presste die Kiefer aufeinander, als gäbe es mehr zu sagen doch dies wäre nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. 

 

"Ja, du hast Recht, Leia. Aber ich habe mich lange genug versteckt. Ich werde es ein für alle Mal beenden." 

 

Auch jetzt sah er sie nicht an, aber Padmé hatte das Gefühl als wären diese Worte nur für sie.  _ Er tut das nur für mich. Wegen den Vorwürfen die ich ihm gemacht habe.  _ Eine leise Stimme fügte hinzu:  _ Wegen der Liebe die er für dich empfindet.  _

 

Jäh fiel Padmé ein was sie ihm vor zwei Tagen an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Das er ihn hätte umbringen müssen. Das es seine Aufgabe gewesen war. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? 

 

Ihre unbedachten Worte die aus ihrer Verletzung entsprungen war, waren in ihm gewachsen und gereift, bis Bail nur noch hatte Ernten müssen. 

Vor noch wenigen Tagen war der Plan ein anderer gewesen und erst jetzt verstand Padmé was das bedeutete: Er hatte ein Haus auf Naboo gekauft. Das hieß er hatte geplant das sie dort leben würden.

 

Natürlich, ihre Entführung hatte alles geändert, doch Padmé wusste das, hätte sie ihn nicht von sich gestoßen, würden sie immer noch nach Naboo gehen. Sie wusste mit kompletter Sicherheit, das Bail so viel hätte bitten und betteln können wie er wollte, Obi-Wan wäre mit seiner Familie gekommen. 

 

Es war ein dumpfer Schmerz in ihrem Inneren, den sie nicht verstand. 

 

Es hatte nicht in ihren Möglichkeiten gelegen ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt  _ nicht _ zu verletzen. Ihn nicht zu verletzen hätte unweigerlich bedeutet das er gesehen hätte was sie verzweifelt versuchte zu verbergen: Das Vader sie zerstört hatte. 

 

"Es wird ihnen nicht geschehen." sagte Bail schließlich. "Niemand verirrt sich in die alderaanischen Berge. Es ist--"

 

"Nein," widersprach Padmé plötzlich mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. "wir bleiben zusammen." 

 

Stille. 

 

Die Gesichter der Kinder waren ihr zugewandt. Sie sahen allesamt erstaunt aus und gleichzeitig... beruhigt aus. Ob weil sie wirklich  _ für  _ ihre Entscheidung waren oder nur weil sie so etwas wie Kampfesgeist zeigte, wusste sie nicht. 

 

"Es wäre nur ein absehbarer--" 

 

" _ Nein _ ."

 

"Padmé..." 

 

"Wir trennen uns nicht. Wir bleiben zusammen." Als sie sah das er nicht überzeugt war, fügte sie hinzu: "Es ist noch nicht lange her das wir uns getrennt haben..." 

 

Mehr brauchte es nicht. Sie konnte dabei zusehen wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich. Seine Lippen waren aufeinander gepresst, die Brauen fest zusammengeschoben. Er ergab sich. Plötzlich wusste sie: Wenn es um sie ging tat er das immer. 

 

Denn auch wenn ihre Beziehung die zweier Gleichgestellter war, so kamen sie doch nicht ohne ihre Geschichte. 

 

Naboo war eine Matriarchie. Die Mutter war diejenige die letztendlich die Entscheidungen für die Familie traf. Padmé war eine Königin, eine Senatorin gewesen und auch wenn dies nur Titel und Ämter waren, so enthielt diese Vergangenheit trotz allem eine grundsätzliche, unabänderliche Wahrheit: Das Padmé eine nubische Frau war. 

 

Obi-Wan seinerseits war ein Jedi. Ein Mann der sein Leben dem dienen und beschützen gewidmet hatte. Und so wie er zuvor dem Orden verschrieben gewesen war, hatte er sich danach seiner Familie verschrieben. 

In all den Jahren hatte er für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt, das wusste sie und auch die veränderten Erinnerungen konnten diese Tatsache nicht hinfort wischen. Nein, so weit war Vader nicht gekommen. So weit hatte er ihre Vergangenheit nicht ändern können... 

 

Obi-Wan nickte, akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung. So wie sie gewusst hatte das er es tun würde. Bail sah etwas erstaunt aus, sagte jedoch nichts. 

 

"Gut, ich habe mit Solo gesprochen. Er fliegt euch zum Rebellenstützpunkt." Bail wandte sich wieder an Obi-Wan, doch es war Padmé die, mit einem schiefen Lächeln, sagte: 

 

"Wunderbar, ich  _ liebe  _ diesen Schrotthaufen von einem Raumschiff." 


	52. 50.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé begriff plötzlich: Dies war sein wahres Ich. Und wenn sie ihn letztendlich weit genug von sich stoßen würde, so würde er doch überleben, weil er etwas hatte für das er kämpfen würde.

**50.**

 

Obi-Wan trug erneut seine alte Jedi-Uniform. Sie war gewaschen und ausgebessert. Der Anblick war altvertraut.

Seit sie Yavin 4 betreten hatten war eine Traube Menschen um ihn, als hätte man ihn erwartet. 

 

Vor ihren Augen verwandelte er sich in etwas das sie tot geglaubt hatte. Er war der letzte der Jedi. Ein Mythos. Die Soldaten und Piloten hielten inne in ihrem Tun und zeigten auf ihn, tuschelten. Ihre Gesichter waren von Erstaunen, Ehrerbietung oder Abneigung gezeichnet. 

 

Viele die hier lebten waren zu jung die Jedi noch erlebt zu haben. Sie hielten sie für eine Geschichte die gerne erzählt wurde. Ein Märchen für die Kinder. 

 

Macht? Nein, die gab es nicht. 

 

Überall wohin er ging folgte das unweigerliche "...soll ein Jedi sein..." - "...ein Jedi? Die sind doch nur Legenden." - "Er hat ein Lichtschwert." 

 

Sein Gesicht war wie aus Stein geschlagen. Seine Augen brannten darin wie von einem Feuer erleuchtet. Mit einem Mal fiel ihr auf das er immer noch ein attraktiver Mann war. Der Gedanke verwirrte sie und sie ignorierte das warme aufsteigende Gefühl in ihrem Inneren beflissentlich. 

 

Mit gemessenem Schritt und geradem Rücken trat er durch die plötzlich schweigende Menge. 

 

Padmé begriff plötzlich: Dies war sein wahres Ich. Und wenn sie ihn letztendlich weit genug von sich stoßen würde, so würde er doch überleben, weil er etwas hatte für das er kämpfen würde. 

 

Ja, er würde nie aufgeben. Eine Mission würde ihn am Leben halten. 

 

Solange die Galaxis ihn brauchte, wäre er da. 

 

Obi-Wan übergab ihnen Artoo und war ab da an ins Gespräch mit Commander Willard vertieft. Luke an der einen, Leia an der anderen Seite. Garen um einige Schritte hinter ihnen, doch genauso aufmerksam. 

 

"Wir können einen Mann wie euch gebrauchen, General." sagte der Commander dann. 

 

"Ben." erwiderte er. "Meinetwegen auch Kenobi. Ein General bin ich schon seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr." 

 

"Für die Leute seit ihr General Kenobi, der in den Klon Kriegen gedient hat. Solltet ihr hier bleiben werdet ihr euch daran gewöhnen." versicherte der andere Mann mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

 

"Ich will niemandes Platz einnehmen." sagte Obi-Wan schließlich. "Senatorin Mothma war eine unglaubliche Frau und starke Führerin, deren Lücke ich nicht füllen könnte. Aber ich möchte helfen."

 

"Und wir möchten eure Hilfe annehmen,  _ General _ ." 

 

Obi-Wan sah einen Moment aus als wolle er widersprechen, doch beließ es schließlich dabei und nickte ernst unter dem Blick aller Anwesenden. 

 

"Meine Familie." Er zeigte auf Padmé, die ihre Arme um die beiden Jüngeren gelegt hatte. "Ihr habt sicherlich einen Bunker?" 

 

Willard sah sie das erste Mal an. Padmé und die Kinder waren Ballast, die mit dem neuen General kamen. Wahrscheinlich schenkte man ihnen keinen zweiten Gedanken. Warum auch? 

Padmé war zu ausgelaugt um sich darüber zu echauffieren. 

 

"Natürlich, General Kenobi." 

 

Der Commander bat einen jungen Mann sie in den Bunker zu den anderen Familien zu begleiten. 

 

"Wartet." sagte Obi-Wan und rief Garen zu sich. Er wandte sich an den Jungen und redete ihm einen Moment zu, blickte hinüber zu Padmé. 

 

Garen sah seinen Vater verständnislos an. 

 

"Aber--"

 

"Du wirst mit deiner Mutter und deinen Geschwistern gehen." 

 

Garen wollte widersprechen, doch als er Garen sein Lichtschwert in die Hand drückte, gab der junge Mann nach. Obi-Wan nickte wohlwollend und drückte seinen Armen. 

 

Als er sich an Padmé wandte sah sie die Kratzer in der Fassade. Sie spürte das Bedürfnis die Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren.  _ Um ihn zu beruhigen? Oder sich selbst?  _ Beides erschien ihr eine schlechte Idee. 

 

Sie schloss die Hände zu Fäusten und grub ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handinnenflächen. 

 

Cordé und Benji verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Vater. Sie schienen nicht zu verstehen das es tatsächlich ein Abschied für immer sein könnte. Ihrerseits dachte Padmé darüber nach wie sie ihm Lebewohl sagen wollte oder konnte. 

 

Eine Umarmung? Ein Kuss? Beides erschien ihr zu intim, zu nah. Einerseits hatte sie Angst davor das er sie erdrücken würde, während sie andererseits fürchtete ihn nicht gehen lassen zu können. Es drängte sie danach. Besser nicht darauf hören... Ein Handschlag? Zu förmlich. Sie zögerte. 

 

Der Soldat wandte sich, mit einer kurzen Ankündigung das sie ihm folgen sollten, ab. 

 

Es blieb bei einem langen Blick in seine meerblauen Augen, bevor sie sich abwandte und dem Soldaten den dunklen Korridor entlang folgte. 

 

* * *

 

 

Es war einfacher als gedacht den Bunker zu verlassen. Warum auch sollten sie Wachen an den Türen postieren? Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen die Sicherheit des Bunkers einzutauschen, wenn er nicht musste? 

 

Doch Padmé war ihre eigene Sicherheit gleichgültig. Es war die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder die sie rastlos machte und sie umtrieb. 

 

Sie waren bereits einige Zeit hier unten, hatten die Stunden abwechselnd mit spielen und reden vertrieben. Nach und nach kamen mehr Familien dazu. Manchmal waren es nur die Kinder. Manchmal schwangere Frauen, aber auch Männer fanden sich hier ein. 

 

Es war eine große Halle mit aufgereihten Stockbetten. Dazwischen befanden sich Vorhänge die man bei Bedarf zuziehen konnte. Die Waschräume lagen am anderen Ende der Halle. 

 

"Natürlich wird er fliegen." erwiderte Garen in diesem Moment. Padmé stand, den Vorhang bereits in der Hand, hinter den Stockbetten. Garen und Cordé saßen auf dem Boden, ihr den Rücken zugewandt. Garen im Schneidersitz, Cordé die Knie vor die Brust gezogen und umschlungen. Benji schlief in dem Stockbett hinter ihnen.

 

"Was ist wenn er abgeschossen wird, Ren?" Cordés Stimme war ein Flüstern, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich so gut wie Garen wusste das Benji nicht aufwachen würde. Er hatte einen soliden Zehn Stunden Rhythmus und würde wahrscheinlich nicht vor morgen früh aufwachen. 

 

Garen gab ein Schnaufen von sich. Padmé bemerkte wie er rastlos mit dem Lichtschwert hantierte. 

 

"Wer, Luke?" er schüttelte den Kopf vehement. "Wenn es jemand schafft dann er. Überleg' mal, im Grunde sind Womp-Ratten im Vergleich nicht größer." 

 

Bei dem Gedanken an die Viecher erschauerte Cordé. Sie hasste Womp-Ratten. Garen grinste beim Anblick ihres angeekelten Gesichts. Einen Moment alberten sie unbeschwert herum, während Padmé unschlüssig da stand und nachdachte. 

 

Einige der hinzugestoßenen Familien hatten Bruchstücke des Briefings mitgebracht und wiedergegeben. Der Plan erschien Padmé bestenfalls selbstmörderisch. Sie schätzte die Überlebenschancen der Fliegerstaffel nicht sonderlich hoch ein.

 

Und Luke wollte dort mitfliegen? 

 

Obi-Wan würde das nicht zu lassen.  _ Oder? _

 

Padmé war sich nicht mehr sicher. 

 

Ohne ihr zu tun setzten sich ihre Füße in Bewegung. Zuvor war sie sich sicher gewesen den Weg nicht wieder finden zu können, doch ihre Füße trugen sie ohne ihr zu tun und bevor sie es wusste stand sie im Hauptquartier. 

 

Sie entdeckte Leia, die eilig auf die zukam. 

 

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte ihre Älteste mit gerunzelter Stirn. 

 

Sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf den Monitor. 

 

"Wo ist dein Bruder? Fliegt er dort mit?" 

 

Leia schien einen Moment darüber nach zu denken ob Padmé ihr eine Lüge abnehmen würde. Seufzend sagte sie der älteren Frau die Wahrheit.

 

Padmé sprang auf und stapfte durch den Kontrollraum, wo Obi-Wan im Zentrum des Orkans stand. 

 

"Wo ist mein Sohn?" Ihre Stimme war herrisch und enthielt das tiefe Timbre das sie sich als junge Königin angeeignet hatte. Zahlreiche Gesichter wandten sich ihr zu. Wie war sie her gekommen? Nur Obi-Wan sah nicht vom Bildschirm hinfort, obgleich er sich ihr halb zudrehte. 

 

"Luke sitzt in einem dieser X-Fighters und fliegt einen Angriff." Er zeigte auf einen Punkt am Bildschirm, folgte diesem mit dem Zeigefinger. 

 

"Das lässt du  _ zu _ ?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, als sie vor schnellte und neben ihm zum stehen kam. 

 

"Das ist seine Bestimmung, Padmé." Die Sicherheit, die Überheblichkeit mit der er das sagte weckte eine ungeahnte Wut in ihr. 

Fäuste neben dem Körper geballt, fragte sie zitternd: "Spricht da der Vater oder der Jedi aus dir?" 

 

Sie konnte nicht anders: Jedi klang aus ihrem Mund wie ein Schimpfwort. 

 

"Ich bin sowohl der Eine als auch der Andere." 

 

"Vielleicht solltest du beginnen dich auf eins zu konzentrieren. Wir haben ja gesehen wie gut das zu letzt geklappt hat." Padmé biss die Zähne zusammen. 

 

Dies war der Moment in dem er sie ansah. Er wirkte nach wie vor müde, aber sein Gesicht war erhellt von der Entschlossenheit seines Tuns. Der Eifer hatte ihn wieder erreicht. Das Feuer brannte und brannte. Sie dachte:  _ Früher habe ich ihn glücklich gemacht.  _

 

"Ich hatte vergessen wie spitz deine Worte sein können. Ganz die gekonnte Politikerin, Senatorin." Die alte Anrede weckte etwas in ihr das sie nicht näher unter die Lupe nehmen wollte. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. 

 

Nicht unter den Augen aller dieser Leute, die ihren Schlagabtausch erstaunt und neugierig beobachteten. Sie tat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, stand so nah bei ihm das es ihr selbst unangenehm war und hob drohend ihre Hand, den Zeigefinger auf ihn, die Mitte seiner Brust gerichtet wo sein Herz beständig und sicher schlug. 

 

"Sollte meinem Sohn etwas passieren dann sind meine spitzen Worte  _ das Letzte und Einzige  _ was du von mir bekommst." 

 

Er erwiderte nichts. Er gab ihr nichts. Keine Reaktion, keine Gefühlsregung. Padmé spürte Ärger darüber das er all dies einfach so von sich abprallen lassen konnte. Sie verspürte auch Ärger darüber das sie es eben nicht konnte. 

 

Es wäre einfacher gewesen zu sehen das ihre Worte ihn trafen. Sie konnte nicht recht sagen wieso. Doch seine unbewegliche Miene schürte ihre eigenen Dämonen nur weiter. Es schürte den Wunsch zu verletzen, auszuholen bis auch er Schrammen aufweisen konnte. Bis sie das Blut seiner Wunden sehen konnte. Ihn zu verletzen war einfacher als sich mit ihren eigenen Schmerzen auseinander zu setzen. 

 

Seine feste, befehlshaberische Stimme erfüllte den Raum: "Wenden wir uns nun alle wieder unserer Arbeit zu. Dieser Krieg gewinnt sich nicht von allein." 

 

Dann wandte er ihr wieder den Rücken zu und koordinierte mit schlafwandlerischen Sicherheit den Angriff, als habe er nicht die letzten zwanzig Jahre damit verbracht Obst und Gemüse in hydroponischen Gärten heran zu ziehen. 

 

Er ließ sie dort stehen und sie spürte den Ärger und die Scham durch ihr innerstes Brennen. Sie war entlassen zu gehen oder zu bleiben. Seine abgewandte Haltung sagte ihr das es ihm einerlei war. 

Padmé musste an sich halten um sich nicht zu vergessen. 

 

Die Wut die sie empfand war gleißend hell wie die Sonnen Tatooines. Leia berührte ihren Arm und zog sie zur Seite. 

 

"Mom." zischte die junge Frau entsetzt. "Was soll das?" 

 

Padmés Blick richtete sich auf ihre Tochter die sie voller Unglauben ansah. 

 

" _ Luke  _ hat sich dafür entschieden in diesen X-Wing zu steigen, niemand sonst." 

 

"Dein Vater hätte ihn aufhalten müssen."

 

"Spricht da etwa deine Angst aus dir?" 

 

Padmé bemerkte erst das sie zitterte, als sie Leias prüfenden Blick sah. Bevor noch mehr gesagt werden konnte brach eine bekannte Stimme durch den Funk und Leias Aufmerksamkeit war sogleich abgelenkt. 

 

Han Solo war zurück. Leias Gesicht zeigte Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit. In ihrem Gesicht sah Padmé mit der unweigerlichen Sicherheit der Jugend das der Kampf gewonnen war. 

Doch für sie fühlte es sich nicht so an. Ganz im Gegenteil: Padmé sah ausschließlich das was sie verloren hatte. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Mechaniker, Techniker, Soldaten und Zivilisten drängten sich um die in den Tempel-Hangar einrollenden Raumjäger. Luke war der Letzte der eintraf und der auf den alle gewartet hatte. Padmés Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen. 

 

Man holte den kleinen Artoo aus dem Raumjäger und Threepio fragte beinahe ängstlich ob man ihn reparieren könnte, das er durchaus bereit sei Schaltungen oder Module zu spenden. Das Brabbeln des Droiden verklang, so wie er sich entfernte. 

 

Als sie es schaffte durch die Menge vorzutreten, sah sie gerade wie der Wookie Luke beinahe plattdrückte. Um sie herum stand ihre ganze Familie. Benji lachte juchzend und hielt sich die Seite, Cordé strahlte ebenso, Garen redete auf Luke ein, Leia hingegen auf den Schmuggler. 

 

Lukes Gesicht war rot vor Scham, die Verehrung die man ihm entgegenbrachte war schwer für ihn auszuhalten und doch sah Padmé wie glücklich er war, wie sehr er sich ebenfalls darin sonnte. 

 

Als der ältere Jedi auf ihn zutrat blickte Luke ihn mit größtem Respekt an und Obi-Wan erwiderte den Blick offen. 

Das Profil des Älteren war ihr halb zugewandt. Sein Gesicht zeigte väterlichen Stolz auf Lukes Leistung und er klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter. Luke strahlte ihn seinerseits an. Alles andere war vergessen. 

 

Dann sah Obi-Wan auf und sie blickten einander an. 

 

Es lagen kaum mehr zwei Meter zwischen ihnen, doch es hätte auch ein ganzes Universum, ein fremdes Leben, der Tod sein können. Um sie herum jubelten die Menschen, doch sie war davon seltsam abgespalten, als berühre sie all dies nicht. 

 

Oh ja, sie war in einem entfernten rationalen Winkel ihrer selbst erleichtert über die Zerstörung des Todessterns, doch das Ziel das ihr am wichtigsten erschienen war - Vaders Tot - war nicht erreicht worden und so gab es für sie auch keine Freude.

 

Ihr war klar das er das wusste. Er sah es in ihrem ernsthaftem Blick. 

 

Sie ihrerseits konnte nun erkennen was ihr zuvor verborgen gewesen war. Da war eine Traurigkeit in seinen Augen die Padmé nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Darüber waren Schichten über Schichten an Stoizismus und Disziplin und  _ Masken. _ Plötzlich war sie so weit von ihm entfernt wie noch nie zuvor. Der Abgrund zwischen ihnen erschien unüberwindbar und alles verschlingend. 

 

Der Nebel der sie umfing war so dick und erdrückend das sie glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Aussichtslos versuchte sie Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, die Atemnot brachte ihr Herz zum hämmern. 

Sie war allein. Nur zwei Meter entfernt, am Eingang des Hangars stand er, ebenfalls allein. Umringt von ihren Kindern, von Piloten, von Offizieren.

 

Es gab kein antwortendes Rauschen in ihrem Inneren, keine Gefühle die sich koppelten und hin- und herflossen. Kein sanftes Schimmern oder übermächtiges Vibrieren, es war nur Padmé selbst. Sie war allein mit sich und ihren Gefühlen, das erste Mal in fast zwanzig Jahren. Die Einsamkeit wurde ihr in diesem Moment das erste Mal wirklich bewusst.

 

Er formte ihren Namen und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch man ließ ihn nicht los. Gleichzeitig wusste Padmé nicht ob sie es ertragen konnte ihm jetzt nahe zu sein. Nicht nach dem was sie gesagt hatte. Nicht nach dem wie er sie behandelt hatte. 

 

Die Leute um sie herum jubelten. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und feierten ihre neue Hoffnung. 

 

Doch für Padmé gab es nur Leere und eine namenlose Furcht, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

 

Sie wandte sich ab und floh vor seinen Augen. 

 


	53. 51.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hoth?" Padmés Stimme überschlug sich fast. Sie stakste bis zum Ende des Zimmers, drehte sich und kam dann zurück.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hoth? Wirklich? Wer von euch hat sich das ausgedacht?" Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah nickte sie. "Oh ja, das dachte ich mir. Die nicht endende Geschichte von Obi-Wan und den unwirtlichsten Planeten in der Galaxis."

**Buch Sechs:** _**Zwei Hälften** _

 

**51.**

 

"Hoth?" Padmés Stimme überschlug sich fast. Sie stakste bis zum Ende des Zimmers, drehte sich und kam dann zurück.

 

"Hoth?  _ Wirklich _ ? Wer von euch hat sich das ausgedacht?" Als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah nickte sie. "Oh ja, das dachte ich mir. Die nicht endende Geschichte von Obi-Wan und den unwirtlichsten Planeten in der Galaxis."

 

Padmé wandte den Blick ab und atmete ruhig ein und aus.

 

Obi-Wan seufzte und verschränkte die Arme.

 

"Wir müssen schnell mit der Übersiedlung voranschreiten bevor das Imperium einen Gegenangriff starten kann. Dann können wir immer noch über eine neue Basis nachdenken."

 

Padmé schnaufte. Sobald die Basis aufgeschlagen war, müsste schon einiges passieren um einen erneuten Umzug zu rechtfertigen. So etwas brauchte Zeit, Ressourcen, welche die Rebellen nicht besaßen, und eine gute Alternative.

 

Zwar stieß Padmé die Wahl des Planeten auf, doch verstand sie sehr wohl die Strategie dahinter.

 

"Nun gut," sagte sie. "Hoth. Warum auch nicht? Von der sengenden Hitze in die Eiseskälte."

 

Sie warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu als sie sich zum gehen wandte.

 

"Padmé. Warte."

 

Er berührte ihren Arm... Sie zuckte zurück als habe er sie verbrannt.

 

Seit ihrer Konfrontation im Hauptquartier der Rebellen vor einigen Tagen gingen sie einander so gut es ging aus dem Weg...  _ Nein, sei ehrlich, Padmé. Du gehst ihm so gut es geht aus dem Weg. _

So gut es eben möglich war einander aus dem Weg zu gehen, als vermeintliches Elternpaar, das eine Familieneinheit als Wohnung zugewiesen bekommen hatte.

 

So schlief Obi-Wan auf der kleinen Schlafcouch im Wohnraum, während Padmé in dem Doppelbett im Schlafzimmer schlief. Wenn sie morgens aufwachte, war er meist bereits irgendwo auf der Basis. Meist sahen sie einander mittags für einige angespannte Minuten in der Mensa gegenüber, wo sie ihr Essen zu sich nahmen.

 

Die Rebellion gab ihnen mehr als genug Gesprächsstoff. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte Padmé vielleicht früher darauf bestanden das sie die Arbeit nicht bei Tisch besprachen, so war es ihr nun ganz recht. Die Zwillinge, Garen und Obi-Wan diskutierten bis sie aufstanden und gingen dann wieder ihrer Wege.

 

Dann kamen die Nachmittage, welche Padmé mit Cordé und Benji in dem großen Aufenthaltsräumen verbrachte, wo sich die Kinder und ihre Eltern trafen. Sie sah dabei zu wie die beiden sich mit anderen Jugendlichen befreundeten und bald schon saß sie allein in einem der großen Sessel und wartete darauf das die Zeit vorüber ging. Oftmals kratzte sie sich dann unwissentlich die Arme wund, in Gedanken versunken.

 

Die Abende verbrachten sie in dem tristen Quartier. Manchmal stießen Obi-Wan und die Älteren dazu, doch meist waren sie drei auch jetzt allein, nahmen ein einfaches Abendbrot zu sich und saßen dann noch einige Zeit gemeinsam zusammen bevor sie zu Bett gingen.

 

Dies war der vierte Tag dieser schwerfälligen Routine. Bereits gestern hatte man angefangen das wichtigste zu packen und wegzuschaffen, so dass der Umsiedlung der Basis nichts im Weg stehen würde. Morgen würden sie aufbrechen. Es schien für Obi-Wan selbstverständlich zu sein das sie mitgehen würden. Darüber gesprochen hatten sie nicht.

 

Jetzt, wo sie ihm gegenüber stand fragte sie sich ob es eine gute Idee wäre mit zu gehen.

 

Sie hatte es nicht angesprochen und er auch nicht. Doch die Frage nach dem Stand ihrer Beziehung hing zwischen ihnen wie Rauch. Würden sie dessen Ursprung nicht bald finden und löschen, würde das dazugehörige Feuer alles verschlingen.

 

Sie standen einander nach wie vor erstarrt gegenüber. Es war Padmé die den Blick abwandte und sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Er folgte ihr.

 

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"

 

Sie wusste nicht recht was er meinte, doch trotzdem verneinte sie.

 

"Denk daran bis morgen früh fertig mit packen zu sein."

 

Er blieb stehen. Sie ging weiter. Das Bedürfnis sich nach ihm umzudrehen war beinahe zu stark. Doch sie kämpfte sich vor, einen Schritt nach dem Anderen. Bis zum Ende des grauen Gangs. Um die Ecke. Immer weiter. Bis sie in dem Quartier ankam doch selbst hier war sie nicht allein.

 

"Wo ist Dad?" fragte Benji.

 

Padmé seufzte und antwortete nicht.

 

Benji fragte nicht erneut, doch gab ein frustriertes Geräusch von sich. Vor allem für ihn war es schwer Padmés neugewonne Launenhaftigkeit zu ertragen.

 

"Wir müssen packen." Benji sah sie verwirrt und ungläubig an.

 

"Mom," sagte er und zog die Stirn kraus. ", bekommst du überhaupt etwas um dich herum mit? Wir packen seit  _ Tagen _ ." 

 

Padmé sah auf und stellte fest das er recht hatte.

 

Erschöpft ließ sie sich nieder, alles an Ärger und Frustration das sie eben noch Obi-Wan entgegen gebracht hatte war verpufft und hatte sich stattdessen in graue Gefühlslosigkeit verwandelt. Sie wusste nicht was besser war.

Benji wandte sich murmelnd ab und verließ das Quartier. Sie sank tiefer in die Couch nieder und presste ihr Gesicht in das Kissen. Es roch nach Obi-Wan.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie einschlief.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Der Schweiß stach zwar in Padmés Augen und ihre Schultern- und Rückenmuskeln brannten von der ungewöhnlich körperlichen Arbeit. Aber es war eine Arbeit bei der alle halfen. Niemand wollte in den behelfsmäßig bezogenen Zelten und den Raumschiffen bleiben. In Ersteren war es zugig und trotz Isolierung so kalt das man keine seiner schützenden Kleidungsschichten ablegen konnte, während die zweite Variante zwar wärmer war, aber selbst den erprobtesten Piloten irgendwann klaustrophobisch machte. Jeder Quadratzentimeter musste schließlich sorgfältig ausgenutzt werden. Sowohl mit Ladung, als auch mit Menschen.

 

In den letzten Wochen hatten sie einiges geschafft. Der unermüdliche Einsatz aller trug langsam Früchte. Padmé empfand es als äußerst befriedigend nicht denken zu müssen und sich statt dessen darauf zu konzentrieren die Eisblöcke auszuschneiden.

 

Es war eine sehr monotone Arbeit. Der Schmerz in ihren tauben Fingern, das Brennen ihrer Armmuskeln ankerte sie im hier und jetzt und verhinderte das ihre Gedanken in gefährliche Bahnen liefen.

 

Bahnen die sie zu Erinnerungen führten, die wie kleine Landminen in ihrem Innern unter allen möglichen Gedankenfetzen lagen. Nur darauf wartend zu detonieren. Es war schon schlimm genug das sie Nachts dem Schrecken nicht entkommen konnte.

 

Sie schliefen in einem der Frachter. Aufgrund Obi-Wans neuer Stellung als General hatten sie einen kleinen Raum für sich bekommen, den sie nicht mit anderen Familien teilen mussten. Es war nicht schön, aber ausreichend. Nach einem langen Tag draußen in den Tunneln bei unmenschlich kalten Temperaturen war es Padmé egal wo sie schlief.

 

Sobald sie sich nieder legte schlief sie. Benji auf der einen Seite, Cordé auf der anderen Seite. Meist vergingen einige Stunden bis sie dann das nächste Mal erwachte. Manchmal schrie sie, wenn sie aus dem Schlaf auffuhr, doch oftmals wachte sie lediglich schweißgebadet und um Atem ringend auf. Einige Male hatte Obi-Wan versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch er hatte bald gemerkt das seine Nähe nicht half. Das er es im Gegenteil noch schlimmer machte und Padmé in ein zitterndes, fauchendes Bündel verwandelte.

 

Stattdessen war es Cordé die ihr dann beruhigend zu flüsterte und ihre Hand hielt. Ihr sagte das sie sich wieder hinlegen sollte, das sie schlafen musste, das alles gut sei.

 

_ Früher _ , erinnerte sich Padmé und hieb auf das Eis ein, so dass es nur so herausplatzte,  _ habe ich das bei ihr gemacht, wenn sie aus ihren kindlichen Alpträumen aufgewacht ist und von Sith-Lords unter dem Bett erzählt hat. _

 

So waren in jeder Nacht zumindest immer Padmé, Cordé und Obi-Wan wach. Benji schlief tief und fest. Garen grummelte einige Male bevor er sich wieder umdrehte. Die Zwillinge hatten sich bald ein anderes Nachtlager gesucht. Padmé konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen.

 

Obi-Wan war nach einiger Zeit dazu übergangen die Nachtpatrouillen zu übernehmen die keiner wollte. Padmé fragte sich wann er schlief. Doch was half es ihn zu ermahnen?

 

Natürlich machten diese nächtlichen Szenen bald ihre Runde. Die Rebellion mochte einem höheren Ziel dienen, doch Padmé wusste von ihrer Zeit im Senat und davor als Monarchin, das immer getratscht wurde. Es fand sich immer Zeit dazu. Es vertrieb für einen Moment die graue Tristesse des Alltags. 

 

" _ Kriff _ !" 

 

Die Säge fiel zu Boden. Padmé fuhr zurück, umklammerte ihre zitternde Hand. Sie konnte etwas Blut sehen das durch den Handschuh sickerte und zwischen ihren Finger austrat.

 

"Leutanant!" hörte sie einen ihrer Kollegen rufen. "Wir haben hier eine Verletzte!"

 

Der angesprochene Leutanant kam zu ihnen hinüber. Sein Name war Kaikoa, wenn Padmé sich richtig erinnerte. Er war ein Nubier.

 

"Herbert, ich bringe die Frau des Generals zur Krankenstation. Du überwachst hier. Kommen Sie Ma'am."

 

Er machte Anstalten sie hochheben zu wollen, was Padmé mit einem "Unterstehen sie sich!" unterband und den weit größeren Mann anfunkelte.

 

"Ich kann selbst laufen, Leutanant Kaikoa. Ich habe mir nur in die Hand geschnitten und nicht das Bein amputiert!"

 

Es kam eine ganze Reihe weißer Zähne zum Vorschein als er grinste.

 

"Aber natürlich, Ma'am. Aber ich darf sie doch begleiten um sicher zu stellen das sie auf dem Weg nicht ohnmächtig werden?"

 

"Es muss schon etwas mehr passieren das ich in Ohnmacht falle." schnaufte sie, doch dann lenkte sie ein: "Aber ja, sie dürfen mich begleiten."

 

Die Krankenstation war ein kleines Raumschiff, mit einem Medi-Droiden und einer Krankenschwester.

 

Als sie die Luft des warmen Raumschiffes beim betreten ins Gesicht traf wurde ihr doch etwas schwindelig. Kaikoa stützte sie, sagte jedoch nichts.

 

In ihrer Unachtsamkeit hatte Padmé sich beinahe die Hälfte der linken Hand abgetrennt. Der Medi-Droid verkündete das der Schnitt die Knochen nur knapp verfehlt hätte.

Sie musste dort bleiben und behandelt werden.

 

Die Wärme und die Schmerzmittel machten Padmé träge und schläfrig.

 

"Möchten sie das ich hier bleibe oder soll ich dem General Bescheid geben?"

 

"Er hat Besseres zu tun." Ihre Stimme kam schleppend. "Sagen sie ihm nichts. Vor allem nicht den Kin--"

 

Die Tür des Raumschiffes öffnete sich und enthüllte Obi-Wan und Cordé.

 

"Was ist passiert?" Beide waren im nächsten Augenblick an ihrer Seite, Padmé schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Cordé zog ihren dicken Anorak aus. Ihre zu Schnecken aufgerollten Haaren kamen zum Vorschein.

 

"Ich-- ich-- habe... Habe mir..." Es fiel ihr immer schwerer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihre Zunge war so schwer, ihre Lider fühlten sich an, als seien sie mit Blei gefüllt. Sie sah zu Obi-Wan hinüber, sie fühlte Erleichterung das er hier war. Er hatte Eiskristalle in den Brauen und im Bart. Es war schwer wegzusehen.

 

"Die Patientin hat eine starke Dosis Schmerzmittel bekommen. Aufgrund dessen ist sie müde und wird gleich einschlafen." Der Medi-Droide nahm wieder seine Arbeit an Padmés Hand auf. Sie spürte nichts von dem was er da hinter dem kleinen Vorhang machte, der ihr die Sicht nahm.

 

Ihr Kopf fiel ohne ihr zu tun zurück in die Kissen.

 

Obi-Wan wandte sich an den Offizier. "Was ist passiert, Leutanant?"

 

"Sie hat sich mit der Vibro-Säge in die Hand geschnitten. Sie hat Glück, sie hat nur knapp die Knochen verfehlt."

 

Obi-Wan holte tief Luft und sah sie dann aus sorgenvollen Augen an. In ihrem Dämmerzustand war es plötzlich nicht mehr so schwer den Blick zu erwidern.

Ganz im Gegenteil, es war einfach. Alles war einfacher. Es war ein ruhiges, warmes Gefühl das ihren Körper durchfloss.

 

_ Er sieht so müde aus,  _ dachte sie.  _ Zu viele nächtliche Patrouillen. _

 

Der Medi-Droid erklärte noch einmal was er machte, wie die übrige Behandlung aussehen würde und verkündete das bei guter Pflege nicht einmal eine Narbe zurück bleiben würde. Ihre Hand wurde mit Bakta-Streifen bedeckt und dann verbunden.

 

Cordé drückte ihre andere Hand und sah sie lächelnd an. Für einen Moment hatte Padmé das Gefühl Sola würde sie ansehen. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln des Mädchens. Padmé verstand nicht warum Cordés Augen sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten.

 

Obi-Wan stand nun hinter Cordé. Sie redeten leise miteinander.

 

"Bleibst du ein bisschen bei deiner Mutter?"

 

"Aber natürlich."

 

"Sobald es dir besser geht werden wir über Sicherheitsbestimmungen und deren Einhaltung reden." Seine Stimme hielt nicht die Schärfe die er sich vielleicht erhofft hatte. Padmé musste kichern bei seinem tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah sie an als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, doch gleichzeitig umspielten seine Lippen ein Lächeln.

 

So war er nun mal. So zeigte er seine Sorge. Sie sollte ihn beruhigen, sonst würde er sich noch den ganzen Tag Gedanken machen.

 

Der Vorsatz verschwand als ihr Körper zu zittern begann.

 

"Obi-Wan," sagte Padmé mit klappernden Zähnen. ",mir ist  _ kalt _ ." 

 

"Haben wir hier noch Decken?" fragte er an die Krankenschwester gerichtet, die gerade das Besteck wegräumte.

 

"Ja, General. Einen Moment."

 

"Ich will keine Decke." Die Krankenschwester hielt inne und sah sie fragend an. Padmé wusste sie hörte sich an wie ein kleines Kind. Aber die Schmerzmittel machten das es ihr egal war. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und bekam seinen Umhang zu fassen. "Sei ein guter... Jedi-Ritter und gib mir-- mir deinen... Umhang."

 

Er zog die Brauen erstaunt in die Stirn. Cordé kicherte. Kaikoa verbarg ein Grinsen hinter seiner Hand. Die Krankenschwester verschwand kopfschüttelnd und murmelte etwas von  _ Schmerzmitteln  _ und  _ zugedröhnt _ . 

 

Doch anstatt zu widersprechen schlüpfte Obi-Wan aus seinem Umhang und legte ihn ihr vorsichtig über. Der Stoff war noch warm, roch vertraut und kratze an den Stellen wo er ihre bloße Haut berührte. Padmé seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Alles verschwamm, sie blinzelte erneut, die Lider fielen ihr zu. Sie schlief noch nicht, doch sie konnte die Augen auch nicht länger offenhalten.

 

Eine warme Hand streichelte ihre Wange und sie presste ihr Gesicht instinktiv näher, wollte die Wärme nicht verlieren.

 

"Warum bleibst  _ du  _ nicht hier, Dad?" fragte Cordé flüsternd. "Ich sage im Hauptquartier Bescheid das es noch ein bisschen dauert bis du wieder kommst." 

 

Ein tiefes Seufzen.

 

"Ich kann nicht. Es ist noch so viel--" Er hielt inne. Räusperte sich. Dann schließlich: "Eine Stunde. Sag ihnen ich bin in einer Stunde zurück."

 

Sie hörte wie Cordé und der Leutanant die Station verließen und sie allein ließen. Es war Padmé gleichgültig. Sie schwamm in dem warmen Gewässern ihres Bewusstseins. Die Strömung trieb sie hier hin und dann dorthin. Hin und wieder schien das Licht auf die Wellen und sie konnte einzelne Bilder erkennen. Es war wunderschön.

 

Padmé versuchte ihre Augen aufzubekommen, doch alles was klappte war ein kleines Blinzeln. Sie konnte Obi-Wans verschwommene Gestalt neben sich sitzen sehen.

 

Für einen Moment glaubte sie sein jüngeres Selbst säße neben ihr. Padawan Obi-Wan sah besorgt auf sie nieder. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch alles verschwamm wieder und verschwand dann erneut in die Dunkelheit.

 

Trotz ihres verwirrten Zustands sah sie alles andere ganz klar. Es war als wäre sie aufgewacht, als wäre eine Starre von ihr abgefallen. Jetzt wo die angstbefallene Schicht ihres Selbst abgestreift war machte alles wieder Sinn.

 

Doch Worte fand sie nicht für das was sie erkannt hatte. Es hatte mit der Art zu tun wie er ihr Gesicht berührte, wie richtig es sich anfühlte und das es das Bedürfnis nach mehr in ihr erweckte. Es war als hätte sie nach einer langen Suche endlich etwas verloren geglaubtes wieder gefunden.

 

"Da bist du... Du ja." Sie streckte ihre Hände aus und bekam einen starken Arm zu fassen. Ohne nachzudenken zog sie ihn zu sich.

 

"Shhh," sie spürte wie das Bett unter ihr einsank, wo er sich neben sie setzte. "Ich bin hier."

 

Er wiederholte die Worte und streichelte ihr Gesicht.

 

Sie spürte wie sie in den Schlaf fiel. Padmé versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie musste ihm noch etwas wichtiges mitteilen. Wenn sie sich nur erinnern würde! Sie musste sich nur erinnern...

 

Es lag beinahe in Reichweite. Sie streckte ihr Innerstes aus, suchte nach diesem einem Moment. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Da war er, der eine Moment in Vaders Schreckenskammer in dem ihr klar geworden war das sie ihm nie gesagt hatte...  _ Ich muss ihm diesmal noch sagen das ich ihn... _

 

Doch Padmé war bereits in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen.

 

Später, wenn sie allein erwachte, in Obi-Wans Umhang gehüllt würde sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern und zurück blieb nur der Geschmack einer verpassten Chance und der pulsierende Schmerz in ihrer heilenden Hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Der Medi-Droide sollte recht behalten. Sie behielt nicht einmal eine Narbe zurück.

 

Als sie nach einigen Tagen zurück zu ihrer Arbeit kehrte begrüßte man sie freundlich und fragte sie wie es ihr ginge.

Sie musste nicht lügen. Es ging ihr besser. In den Nächten die sie die Schmerzmittel genommen hatte, war sie zu weit weg getreten gewesen um zu träumen oder sich zu erinnern. Doch die Schmerzmittel waren streng reglementiert und natürlich waren auch die Träume wieder gekommen.

 

"Alles in Ordnung?"

 

Sie drehte sich herum und erkannte Leutanant Kaikoa.

 

"Leutanant."

 

"Madame." Er nickte ihr zu. "Also?"

 

"Ja, besser, danke." Hob vorsichtig die Vibro-Säge an. "Aber diesmal werde ich davon absehen mir in die Hand zu schneiden." Sein Lächeln war breit und ansteckend. Sie stellte fest das sie es erwiderte.

 

"Das hört man gerne." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann wurde er ernst. Zeigte in Richtung Eiswand und wandte sich seiner eigenen Säge zu.

 

So gingen die Tage dahin. Es wurden gute Fortschritte gemacht. Noch ein paar Wochen und man konnte beginnen die Familien umzusiedeln. Padmé arbeitete unermüdlich auf diesen Tag hin. Sie war es leid in dem engen Frachter zu schlafen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Raum für sich. Einen Ort an dem sie die Tür schließen konnte, an dem sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste das jemand durch ihre Fassade sah.

 

Doch noch hatte sie die Arbeit die sie ablenkte. Was würde sie danach machen?

Dem Generalsstab mitzuteilen wer sie war, kam für sie nicht in Frage. Welche Art Hilfe war sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand? Keine.

 

Welche Aufgaben gab es also auf solch einer Basis für eine Frau wie sie?

 

Nach einigen weiteren Wochen bekamen sie ein Quartier zugewiesen. Es war zwar weitaus kleiner als auf Yavin 4, aber dort hatte die große Tempelanlage ja bereits eine Struktur aufgewiesen. Die Basis hier, halb selbst ausgehobene Gänge, halb natürliche Höhlen hatten einen anderen Aufbau.

 

So standen sie nun in dem relativ großen Wohnraum, der zu höher gelegenen Schlafräumen führte. Der Höhenunterschied führte dazu das die Schlafzimmer durch die aufsteigende warme Luft beinahe angenehme Temperaturen hatten.

 

Cordé und Benji entschieden sich für das etwas größere Zimmer. Padmé bezog wortlos das andere. Weder Obi-Wan noch sie sagten etwas darüber das er seine Sache wie selbstverständlich neben die Schlafkoje im Wohnraum stellte.

 

Er übernahm auch weiterhin die Nachtpatrouillen oder die morgendlichen Schichten. Wenn sie einander sahen war es in der Mensa, im vorbeigehen auf einem Gang, abends bevor sie zu Bett ging und er kurz zurück kam um frische Kleidung anzulegen. Wenn sie sich zufällig begegneten wusste Padmé nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie redeten über allgemeine Dinge, wie die Kinder oder die Pläne der Rebellion.

 

Manchmal versuchte er mit ihr über das zu reden was geschehen war, doch sie blockte ab. Wenn er sie ansah, war es voller Melancholie.

 

Die Kinder sagten nichts dazu. Padmé ahnte das ihr Vater ihnen verboten hatte sie zu ihrer Gefangennahme anzusprechen. Manchmal wenn Luke sie ansah, war es fragend, beinahe spekulierend. Manchmal dachte sie es wäre das Beste ihnen das letzte Geheimnis zu verraten. Doch dann dachte sie an Vader, spürte die eitrige Wunde in sich die er in ihr hinterlassen hatte und der Gedanke ihnen zu erklären das dieses Monster einmal Anakin gewesen war...

 

"Sie sind Nubierin, Ma'am?" Die Frage riss Padmé aus ihren schwerfälligen Gedanken. Sie blickte verwirrt auf und stellte fest das Leutanant Kaikoa neben ihr stand.

 

Seine leicht schräg stehenden, dunklen Augen musterten sie. Padmé sah zu dem weit größeren Mann auf und dachte einen Moment daran zu lügen.

 

"Ja, das bin ich."

 

Er schien zu glauben, das noch etwas kommen würde, doch sie wandte sich ab und legte eine halbwegs frisch wirkende Sommerfrucht auf ihr Tablett. Sie steuerte den Tisch an.

Er folgte ihr ungefragt.

 

"Ich habe Cordé und Afa Nubisch miteinander sprechen hören." Genüsslich biss er in seine Sommerfrucht.

 

Afa war der junge Mann der Cordé das Herz brechen würde sobald sie diese Basis verlassen würden. Padmé seufzte. Sie war sich sicher das er ein guter Junge war, aber wie viele Beziehungen hielten in dem Alter schon? Einen kurzen Moment dachte Padmé an Palos Augen und seine dunklen Locken.

 

"Er macht seinem Namen alle Ehre." sagte Padmé nun und sah sich in der Mensa um. Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als sie sah und wer ihren Tisch teilte. Benji war in sein Essen vertieft, während sein älterer Bruder Garen missmutige Blicke in Richtung seiner Schwester warf. Cordé und Afa saßen nebeneinander in ein animiertes Gespräch vertieft. Das Lächeln des nubischen Jungens war ansteckend, wie das seines Vaters.

 

"Oh ja, er ist ein wahrer Hurrican."

 

Der Stolz im Ton des Mannes war nicht zu überhören und Padmé wandte sich ihm zu.

 

"Aus welchem Distrikt kommt ihr?" fragte er nun, als er nun ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

 

"Theed. Ich komme aus Theed." Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu den Kindern, während sie sich durch die zum Buffet strömenden Menschen kämpften. "Die Kinder waren noch nie auf Naboo."

 

Sein Blick enthielt Erstaunen.

 

"Cordé klingt wie eine Nubierin!"

 

"Sie hat ein Ohr für Sprachen. Sie wollen ihre Brüder nicht sprechen hören." Padmé hatte ihr Bestes getan was die sprachliche Erziehung ihrer Kinder anging. Garen, Benji und Leia verstanden Nubisch zwar, sprachen es aber mehr schlecht als Recht oder mit einem grauenhaften Standard-Akzent. Es waren Cordé und Luke, die es ohne Probleme sprachen.

 

Padmé balancierte das Tablett an ein paar Jugendlichen vorbei. Als sie an ihrem Tisch ankamen setzte sich Kaikoa wie selbstverständlich zu ihnen. Das Gespräch das die beiden nun führten floss ganz natürlich und erst als Garen frustriert mit den Augen rollte und sie darauf hinwies wurde ihr klar das auch sie angefangen hatten Nubisch miteinander zu sprechen.

 

"Ich gehe rüber zu Dad." verkündete er, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob.

 

Bei diesen Worten sah sich Padmé um. Obi-Wan war ein paar Tische weiter zu ihrer Rechten mit General Ackbar in ein Gespräch vertieft. Er war leicht vorgebeugt, die linke Hand lag auf der Tischplatte, die Rechte rieb selbstvergessen seinen grauen Bart.

Sein Haar war etwas länger als er es gewöhnlich trug.

 

_ Früher hast du ihm das Haar geschnitten.  _ Ihre Finger krallten sich um das Besteck. Beinahe konnte sie die Schere in ihrer Hand spüren. Die Andere würde durch sein Haar fahren, wie selbstverständlich seinen Nacken berühren. Wenn sie hinab sah würde sie seine nackten Schultern darunter erblicken und dann weiter die Gerade seines Rückens. Padmé blinzelte einige Male. Sie schluckte gegen die Unruhe, das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Es tat beinahe weh, doch es war keine Panik. 

 

Er nickte seinem fischköpfigem Gegenüber nun leicht zu, formte schließlich Worte die Padmé über das geschäftige Murmeln der Menschen um sie herum nicht hören konnte. Garen kam an seinem Tisch an und sagte etwas zu ihm, was beide Männer dazu veranließ aufzusehen und zu ihr hinüber zu blicken.

 

Padmé spürte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Sie sah etwas in ihm aufblitzen, als sein Augenmerk verräterisch zu Kaikoa glitt, doch dann war es verschwunden und er wandte sich ab. Garen setzte sich. Der Moment war vorbei.

 

Sie biss abwesend auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. Ihr Gespräch flaute ab und erstarb.

 

Sie seufzte erleichtert als sich der Leutanant entschuldigte und den Tisch verließ. Doch trotzdem suchte er sie am nächsten Tag wieder in der Mensa auf.

 

"Und ihr Name? Alle nennen sie nur die Frau des Generals."

 

Padmé schnaufte und schüttelte den Kopf.  _ Kenobis Liebchen. Die Frau des Generals.  _ Wie erstaunlich das sie dieser Tage nur noch über den Mann definiert wurde den sie... Mit dem sie Kinder hatte. Es stieß Padmé auf, sie war nicht nur die Frau an der Seite eines Mannes. 

 

"Mein Name ist Padmé. Padmé Thule."

 

"Padmé?" Er gab ein nachdenkliches Geräusch  _ von sich. _ "Den Namen hört man nicht mehr oft dieser Tage." 

 

"Wie bitte?" Padmé hielt inne. Ihr Name war in jeder Generation sehr gefragt und führte oft die Namenslisten an. Sie hatte in all ihren Klassen immer zumindest ein oder zwei Mädchen mit dem selben Namen gekannt.

 

"Der Name wurde aus dem Register gestrichen. Imperiale Anordnung."

 

"Wieso?" Padmé ließ sich nichts anmerken.

 

"Es heißt angeblich wegen Lord Vader. Man sagt er habe eine Affäre mit Padmé Amidala gehabt, als er noch ein Jedi war. Doch vor knapp zwanzig Jahren ist sie verschwunden. Sie soll tot sein. Kurz darauf wurde das Dekret erlassen."

 

Padmé spürte wie sich erneut Vaders Schatten über sie legte. Sie spürte das lauter werden ihres Herzens, das dunkle Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihren Ohren. Dann den kalten Schweiß der ausbrach. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer und schwerer.

 

"Alles in Ordnung?"

 

"Nur etwas schwindelig."

 

Die Lüge kam so natürlich über ihre Lippen, das sie es beinahe selbst glaubte.

 

"Also wie war das mit Senatorin Amidala und Vader?"

 

Kaikoa sah sie verschmitzt lächelnd an.

 

"Sind sie nicht mit einem Jedi verheiratet? Sollten sie nicht mehr darüber wissen?"

 

"Wir sind nicht verheiratet."

 

"Ach nein? Aber er ist der Vater ihrer Kinder."

 

"Ja."

 

"Sind sie etwa seine Geliebte?" Kaikoas Stimme war nonchalant, beinahe uninteressiert. Doch sein Interesse an ihr konnte er nicht verbergen.

 

"Könnte er nicht mein Geliebter sein?" Bei seinem lauten Lachen drehten sich einige Köpfe in ihre Richtung.

 

"Nubische Frauen." Kaikoa schmunzelte kopfschüttelnd. "Ich hatte vergessen welches Feuer in den Frauen meiner Heimat brennt."

 

"Wenn sie das vergessen haben, steht es sehr schlecht um sie."

 

Damit wandte sie sich wieder dem Essen zu. Sie ignorierte den Leutanant beflissentlich für den Rest der Mahlzeit.

 

Doch es war offensichtlich das Leutanant Kaikoa gefallen an ihr gefunden hatte. Und auch wenn sie kein Interesse an ihm hatte, so hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit doch etwas Schmeichelndes. Sie konnte sich eingestehen das er ein attraktiver Mann war. 

 

Seine große, muskulöse Gestalt zeugte von seiner Süd-nubischen Herkunft. Die Bewohner der südlichen Hemisphäre Naboos lebten auf der fast ausschließlich mit Wasser bedeckten Seite des Planeten. Kleine Inseln und Atollen lagen wie kleine grüne Smaragde auf blauem Grund.

Ihr Leben stand noch mehr im Einklang mit diesem Element, man sagte ihnen nach das sie geschickt wie Gungans schwammen und es noch vor dem laufen lernten.

 

Er hatte ihr während einem ihrer gemeinsamen Mittagessen erklärt wie er zu den Rebellen gekommen war. Das Afas Mutter vor zehn Jahren bei Unruhen auf Naboo zu Tode gekommen war. Sie war eine liebevolle Frau gewesen, erzählte er, immer noch bitter über den Verlust. Ihr Tod hatte ihn letztendlich aufgeweckt.

 

Seit dem waren Afa und er von einem Stützpunkt zum nächsten gezogen.

 

Wann immer die Sprache auf Padmé und ihr voriges Leben kam, lenkte sie ab. Was gab es zu erzählen? Dies war die einzige Zeit am Tag an dem sie nicht an Vader und daran dachte was er ihr angetan hatte.

 

Sie war eine ganz normale Frau. Sie hatte nur die Vergangenheit die sie in Worte fasste, ansonsten war sie lediglich eine Idee. Sie redeten über ihre nubischen Lieblingsspeisen, Orte die sie gerne wieder sehen würden, Götter die sie anbeteten.

 

Padmé hätte es wissen sollen das ihre Freundschaft zu dem Nubier nicht ungesehen blieb. Sie war schließlich die Frau des Generals, er der Nubier der alle überragte. Es war schwer sie zu übersehen wenn sie zusammen durch die Basis gingen.

 

"Mom," Leia stand an diesem Morgen etwas unsicher in dem Familienquartier. Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum, nahm alles ein, nur ihre Mutter sah sie nicht an. ",ich habe da einige Gerüchte gehört und wollte nur..."

 

Padmé ahnte auf was ihre Tochter hinaus wollte, sie sagte nichts sondern kümmerte sich um ihren morgendlichen Tee. Es war noch sehr früh. Benji und Cordé schliefen noch. In einigen Minuten würde Obi-Wan von seiner Runde kommen. Er wäre durchgefroren und würde seinen dampfenden Tee dankbar entgegen nehmen.

 

"Einige Offiziere reden darüber das sie dich öfter mit Leutanant Kaikoa als mit Vater zusammen sehen."

 

Padmé goss den Tee auf. Die Dampfschwaden stiegen langsam gen Zimmerdecke.

 

"Und ich sehe dich ständig zusammen mit Han Solo."

 

Padmé schloss die Thermoskanne und platzierte sie zusammen mit Tassen und Zucker auf dem kleinen Tisch. Leia verschränkte die Arme.

 

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

 

"Eine einfache Feststellung, Leia."

 

Leias Stirn war gerunzelt und sie dachte immer noch über den Kommentar ihrer Mutter nach, als Padmé fortfuhr: "Man sollte nicht so viel auf Getratsche geben, Leia."

 

" _ Mutter _ ," und Leia hatte diesen Ton in ihrer Stimme, den Padmé von sich selbst kannte. Den Ton der Politikerin, unnachgiebig und eindringlich. ",ich hoffe du bist dir bewusst das dein Verhalten auf Vater zurückfällt." 

 

Padmé hielt inne. "Ich hoffe  _ du  _ bist dir bewusst das ich nicht nur die Frau deines Vaters bin." 

 

"Das mag sein, doch in den Köpfen der Leute hier sieht das anders aus. Wenn du etwas mit diesem Mann anfängst" Leia senkte nun die Stimme, etwas das sie nicht oft tat und Padmé zeigte wie sehr das Thema ihr am Herzen lag. "dann stellst du Vater vor seinen Leuten als schwach da."

 

Padmé schürzte die Lippen und hob ihre Brauen spekulierend.

 

"Dein Vater braucht mich nicht um stark zu wirken."

 

Leia und Padmé standen sich einigen Augenblicke abschätzend gegenüber. Als Leia sich entschloss zu gehen öffnete sich die Tür und Obi-Wan und Luke traten ein. Doch auch auf nachfragen ihres Bruders ging Leia kopfschüttelnd ihrer Wege, während Obi-Wan und Luke sich über einer Tasse Tee austauschten.

 

Padmé saß ihnen in Gedanken versunken gegenüber und dachte über Leias Worte nach.

 

Padmé fiel nun ein das sie nichts zu dem Vorwurf selbst gesagt hatte. Das Leia im Grunde genommen auch nicht gefragt hatte ob sie etwas für den jüngeren Mann empfand. Es ging ihrer Tochter in erster Linie ausschließlich um ihren Vater und das was er repräsentierte. Vielleicht, so überlegte Padmé, war es ihr aber auch unmöglich sich vorzustellen das Padmé einen anderen vorziehen würde.

 

Besagter Mann schien sich diesbezüglich keine Gedanken zu machen. Im Gegenteil, er schien Padmés Freundschaft zu Kaikoa gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Oder vielleicht sah er darüber hinweg? Im Gegensatz zu ihr war er aber auch kein eifersüchtiger Mensch, die Tatsache das er kein Problem damit hatte sollte sie nicht weiter stören. 

 

Doch es gab einen kleinen, nagenden Teil in ihr (Der Teil der es selbst niemals hinnehmen würde, würde er seine Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen zukommen lassen) der sich fragte ob es wirklich Großzügigkeit und eben nicht Vernachlässigung oder gar Gleichgültigkeit war die er ihr zukommen ließ.

 

Denn wenn Padmé ehrlich mit sich war... Vermisste sie Obi-Wan. Seit dem Moment ihrer Rettung, so verwirrt sie auch gewesen sein mochte, hatte sie etwas zu ihm gezogen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte sie es nicht verstanden, natürlich nicht. Jetzt sehnte sie sich jedoch nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit, seiner Nähe und seinen ruhigen Worten.

 

Doch gleichzeitig konnte sie diese nicht annehmen sobald er sie ihr gab. Sie ertrug es nicht, als wäre seine Zuwendung zu viel. Selbst wenn ihr Umgang keine Erinnerungen in ihr auslöste und sie mit Panik erfüllte, war jedes zärtliche Wort, jede freundliche Geste zu viel für sie. Als sei ihre Seele eine Wunde und das Gewicht seiner Liebe auf diesem empfindlichsten Teil ihrer Selbst zu schmerzhaft.

 

Kaikoa ungetrübte Aufmerksamkeit hingegen war einfach und sie war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. Doch sie ahnte das kein Platz für einen weiteren Mann in ihrem Herzen war. Denn auch wenn dieser verborgene Ort in ihr halb zerstört und halb vernarbt war, so war es doch einem Anderen vorbehalten.

 

Wenn sie sich traute in sich hinein zu sehen, was sie dieser Tage nicht oft tat, dann warteten dort meerblaue Augen auf sie. Meist schloss sie dieses Bild im gleichen Atemzug wieder hinfort, beschämt das sie es nicht los lassen konnte, verwirrt das sie daran festhielt.

 

Doch das Bild  _ war  _ da, ungetrübt und unverändert. Sein Gesicht in der Sonne Tatooines, das Haar das er sich achtlos aus der Stirn schob. Die Hand zum Abschied gehoben. Und ihr Gedanke:  _ Ich sehe dich. Dich.  _

 

Des Nachts lag sie wach, seinen Umhang um sich geschlungen, während sie das Bild hungrig betrachtete.

 

"Du solltest schlafen." sagte sie als Luke gegangen war, was Obi-Wan mit einem Brummen quittierte, während er über ein Datenpad vertieft dasaß und selbstvergessen seinen Tee trank. Er runzelte die Stirn, offensichtlich nicht begeistert von dem was er lass.

 

"Du schläfst nicht genug." Die Worte waren ihrem Mund entschlüpft bevor sie diese stoppen konnte. Er sah auf und musterte sie. Es wirkte als wolle er ihr sagen das sie ebenfalls mehr Schlaf, mehr Ruhe brauchte, doch beide wussten das dieser Einwand nichts bringen würde. 

 

"Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf." Die Erwiderung war mehr automatisch als eine ernstgemeinte Aussage. "Die Nachtpatrouillen sind sehr ruhig. Zwischendurch meditieren ich. Warum sollte ich diese also nicht auch ableisten?"

 

"Was ist mit den anderen Generälen?"

 

Er antwortete nicht, was ihr genug sagte.

 

Sie seufzte und sah auf ihre um die Tasse gekrümmten Hände.

 

Am Rande sah sie wie er aufstand.

 

"Hast du meinen Umhang gesehen? Ich scheine das alte Ding in letzter Zeit ständig zu verlegen." murmelte er während er in dem kleinen Schrank neben der Koje suchte.

 

Padmé verneinte, ihr Gesicht wurde verdächtig warm. Natürlich wusste sie wo es war, schließlich hatte sie es heute morgen sicher in ihrem Thermo-Schlafsack verstaut.

 

"Du solltest sowieso einen Anorak tragen." sagte sie tadelnd. "Der Umhang hält bei diesen Temperaturen nicht warm."

 

"Hmm, ja das mag sein. Es ist nur die Gewohnheit..." Er rieb sich den Nacken.

 

Morgen würde sie ihn wieder auftauchen lassen. Bis jetzt hatte das immer geklappt. Er würde den Umhang in dem Schrank vorfinden, einige Zeit tragen und dann würde er wieder verschwinden. Wenn er etwas vermutete so sagte er nichts.

 

Es war wie mit allem anderen: Sie taten so als sähen sie nicht was der andere tat oder was es bedeutete. Das machte es einfacher für alle.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Es gab solche und solche Nächte.

 

Die Nächte an denen sie weder träumte noch erwachte. Die Nächte an denen sie unter Theeds meerblauem Himmel spazierte. Die Nächte in denen sie vor lauter Angst bis spät morgens nicht einschlafen konnte. 

Und natürlich auch die Nächte in denen sie schweißgebadet und schreiend aufwachte. Das Eis schluckte einiges an Lautstärke. Es kam nicht mehr oft vor das Padmé ihre ganze Familie aufweckte, wenn sie des Nachts in der eisigen Dunkelheit erwachte.

 

In den letzten Wochen hatte der Schatten sie zwar hin und wieder gequält, doch die Träume waren auszuhalten gewesen. Es war ein Schmerzpegel den sie gut aushalten konnte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich aber auch lediglich daran gewöhnt?

 

Was immer half war sich in Obi-Wans Umhang zu kuscheln und den bekannten Geruch einzuatmen, bis sie langsam weg döste. Es war ein kleiner Trost, den sie sich heimlich gönnte.

Was sagte es über sie aus das sie den Umhang als tröstend empfand, aber die Nähe des Mannes der ihn trug nicht aushalten konnte?

 

Padmé erwachte in dieser Nacht von ihrem Schreien. Es war das panische Kreischen, das im Stakkato zunahm und immer durchdringender wurde, bis Padmé vor Schrecken wach wurde und sich fragte welches Tier so gelitten hatte.

 

Dann öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Die Dunkelheit wurde von schwachem Licht aus dem Wohnraum und dem blauen Leuchten eines Lichtschwertes durchbrochen.

 

Das Licht warf graue Schatten auf Obi-Wans gehetztes Gesicht. Er sah sie etwas verwirrt an und ließ das Schwert langsam sinken.

Padmé starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

 

"Was tust du hier?" Sie sprang aus dem Bett und schlug etwas zu energisch mit der flachen Hand auf den Lichtschalter. Die Leuchtstoffröhren kamen zum Leben. Der Boden unter ihren nackten Füßen war eisig kalt.

 

Beide blinzelten sie gegen das grelle Licht. Padmé nahm etwas geistesabwesend wahr das er nur seine Schlafhose trug und wandte den Blick von ihm ab.

 

"Ich habe dich schreien gehört." Er deaktivierte das Lichtschwert mit einer fließenden Bewegung, fuhr sich dann gleichermaßen erschöpft wie abwesend durch das Haar. "Ich dachte dir sei etwas passiert."

 

"Was soll mir hier passieren?" Sie schnappte sich die Stola, die sie über das Ende des Bettes geworfen hatte und zog sie über ihre Schultern, verschränkte ihre Arme über ihren vor Kälte aufgestellten Brustwarzen. "Das Schlimmste das mir hier passieren könnte ist das ich aus dem Bett falle. Kein Grund mit gezogenem Lichtschwert in mein Schlafzimmer zu stürmen!"

 

Er starrte sie einen Moment sprachlos an. Die Augen geweitet, den Mund halboffen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Hatte sich wieder gefangen und seine Züge geschult.

 

"Ich kann dir versichern das es sich für mich nicht so anhörte." De Verwirrung in seiner Stimme war deutlich hörbar.

 

"Es war nichts." Sie trat von einem Bein aufs andere um warm zu werden.

 

" _ Nichts _ ?" fragte er und eine Braue bog sich vor Unglauben hoch in die Stirn. "Du hast dir also grundlos die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien?" 

 

Sie gab ein Schnaufen von sich und zeigte auf die Tür.

 

"Du kannst beruhigt schlafen gehen."

 

Er antwortete nicht. Stand dort und musterte sie. Sein Blick war spürbar und schwer. Sie schluckte und trat einen Schritt vorwärts, entgegen ihrer Angst. Als wolle sie sich beweisen das sie es konnte.

 

"Ich möchte das du  _ jetzt  _ gehst."

 

Etwas in ihm arbeitete. Er kämpfte offensichtlich gegen seinen Ärger an. Die Kiefermuskel mahlten, als kaue er einen Teil seiner Antwort durch. Er hielt das Lichtschwert so fest umschlossen, das seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

 

Er war wütend. Wirklich wütend. Sie sah es an seinen harten, angespannten Schultermuskeln. Der Art wie er den Unterkiefer vorschob und die Lippen schürzte.

 

"Ja, ich gehe." Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging hinüber in das Wohnzimmer, wo er eben noch geschlafen hatte. Von ihrem Platz im Schlafzimmer konnte sie erkennen wie er sein vor Kälte steifes Hemd unwirsch überzog. Dann stieg er in die Stiefel. Es hätte albern aussehen müssen, wie er die Schlafhose in die Stiefel stopfte, doch sie konnte daran nur erkennen wie sehr sie ihn diesmal getroffen hatte.

Seine Tunika, den Gürtel, sein Schwert stopfte er in einen Beutel. Padmé beobachtete ihn mit einem Gefühl des Unwillens und Furcht.

 

"Was... Was tust du da?"

 

_ Als wüsstest du nicht genau was er da tut.  _ Ihre Hände gruben sich in die Stola, zogen und drückten abwechselnd den Stoff. Unwillentlich trat sie näher. 

 

"Die Couch in meinem Arbeitszimmer ist sehr viel bequemer als Diese hier." Die sarkastischen Worte konnten kaum seinen Schmerz überspielen. "In ein paar Stunden muss ich sowieso raus." 

 

Schließlich ging er zur Tür, doch dort blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, als sei ihm noch etwas eingefallen. Ohne auf sie zu achten, kehrte er in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, suchte den Raum nach etwas ab. Er fand es in Form seines alten Umhangs, der zwischen ihren Decken lag. Ihr Gesicht brannte. Obi-Wan ergriff das Kleidungsstück und trat dann mit zielstrebigen Schritten an ihr vorbei, aus dem Schlafzimmer, in Richtung Tür.

 

"Ich glaube den brauchst du nicht mehr."

 

Sie wollte etwas sagen, ihm verbieten den Umhang mitzunehmen, doch dann wurde ihr klar wie albern dieser Gedanke war. Letztendlich ging es nicht um den Umhang selbst, sondern nur um das was er repräsentierte, als würde dies unterstreichen wie ernst er es meinte.

 

Es war nie der dumme alte Umhang gewesen den sie gebraucht hatte, das wusste Padmé. Aber zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm näher zu sein war nach wie vor unmöglich. Dies war alles an Trost gewesen den sie sich gestattet hatte und die einzige Nähe zu ihm die sie hatte ertragen können.

 

Denn selbst sie konnte sich inzwischen eingestehen das es einen Teil in ihr gab der wusste wie es zuvor gewesen war, bevor Vader sie manipuliert hatte. Ein Teil, der sich nach ihm sehnte und ihn vermisste. Zugegeben, es war ein kleiner Teil, das letzte Fünkchen der alten Padmé die nach wie vor an sich und dem festhielt was sie gewesen war.

 

Zu sehen wie er nun ging war wie ein Stich in diesen Teil ihres Herzens. Es tat weh, weil sie endlich geschafft hatte was sie sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte. Ihn fortzustoßen, so dass er nicht sehen würde was aus ihr geworden war. Gleichzeitig jedoch war sie enttäuscht darüber das er aufgab, das er  _ einfach so aufgab.  _

 

Scham und Ärger hatten ihr Gesicht rot gefärbt. Padmé folgte ihm wortlos. Wie eine willenlose Puppe stolperte sie vorwärts. Was konnte sie sagen? Sie dachte panisch nach.

 

Sie  _ musste  _ etwas sagen. Ihre Gedanken rasten durch mögliche Satzkombination, von bitten bis fordern über schreien. Nichts erschien ihr richtig. Ihr Hals schnürte sich zu, als entschiede nun ihr Körper für sie das sie schweigen und es ertragen würde.

 

Noch immer wirbelten die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf, als er wortlos das Zimmer verließ und Padmé zurück ließ.

 

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

 

 


	54. 52.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Auch wenn du nichts mehr weißt..." begann er, den Blick auf die sanfte grüne Landschaft gerichtet hinter der sich der Falcon gegen die Sonne abzeichnete . "Nichts mehr wissen willst von dieser Vergangenheit... Es ist die Einzige die ich kenne."

**52.**

 

Die Leute tuschelten. Es sollte ihr egal sein. Doch das war es nicht. 

 

"--er schläft seit einigen Tagen in seinem Arbeitszimmer." 

 

" _ Tut  _ er das?" 

 

"Ja." Ein Raunen. "Es ist nun mal nicht alles Gold was glänzt."

 

"Ich habe gehört er habe sie aus Lord Vaders Klauen befreit." Ein Flüstern. 

 

"Sollte sie dann nicht  _ glücklich  _ sein wieder mit ihrer Familie zusammen zu sein?" 

 

_ Ja, solltest du nicht glücklich sein?  _

 

"Ich glaube ja das sie ihn betrügt." 

 

"Psst, nicht so laut." 

 

"Wen würdest so vorziehen, den General oder Kaikoa?" Padmé wartete nicht auf die Antwort sondern fiel zurück in die Schatten und ging dann den Weg den sie gekommen war. An Essen war nicht mehr zu denken. 

 

Eine Woche die Obi-Wan bereits in seinem Arbeitszimmer schlief. Es war nicht so das er sie ignorierte. Nein, er hatte sich sogar für sein 'unangemessenes Verhalten' entschuldigt, doch am Abend hatte sie allein auf der Schlafcouch gesessen und vergeblich auf ihn gewartet, bis sie verstand: Er würde nicht kommen. 

 

Natürlich nicht. Warum auch? Gab sie ihm einen Grund zurück zu kommen? 

 

Nach wie vor mied sie jeden Kontakt. Redete kaum mit ihm. Ließ sich nicht helfen aus Angst das er die Wahrheit entdecken würde. Sie forderte Zeit und Raum für sich, er gab es ihr. Was sonst sollte er tun? 

 

"Du bist eine faszinierende Frau, Padmé." sagte ihr Gegenüber gerade. 

 

"Ich bin vor allem eine vergebene Frau, Kaikoa." 

 

"Hmm, wirklich? Beinahe hättest du mich getäuscht." 

 

"Wie meinst du das?" 

 

"Nun, selbst wenn man nichts auf den Tratsch der Basis gibt, ist es doch recht aussagekräftig wie ihr miteinander umgeht." 

 

"Wie gehen wir denn miteinander um?" Padmé sah hinfort, tat so als wäre dieses Thema nicht schmerzhaft. Ihre Finger zupften an ihrem Rock. 

 

"Nicht wie ein liebendes Paar." erklärte er und beugte sich etwas näher, als wolle er über ihre Schulter sehen, als wolle er ihr ins Ohr flüstern. 

 

_ Zu nah,  _ dachte sie und drehte sich von ihm weg. 

 

"Ich würde dich auf Händen tragen. Ich würde nicht zulassen das ein Anderer dir schöne Augen macht." 

 

Padmé dachte unerklärlicher weise an Anakin, Rush Clovis, Palo. Jeder dieser Männer hatte auf seine Art etwas in dieser Art zu ihr gesagt. 

 

Padmé lachte lauthals und schüttelte den Kopf. Kaikoa sah sie an, seine Stirn in Falten gelegt. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet. Wahrscheinlich hatte noch nie eine Frau auf diese Art auf eine seiner Offerten reagiert. 

 

"Das ist deine Vorstellung von Liebe? Eine Frau einengen und sie auf ein Podest stellen?" Padmé stand auf, die überreife Sommerfrucht in der Hand. "Ich wusste immer was ich will. Selbst als ich dieser Art Liebe verfallen bin, wusste ich das es nicht das ist was ich verdient habe." 

 

Kaikoa war aufgestanden und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sagte ihren Namen, doch sie baute sich zu ihrer ganzen Größe auf und stoppte ihn mit ihrer erhobenen Hand. 

 

"Ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr, Kaikoa. Ich lasse mich nicht von schönen Worten verführen."

 

_ Es braucht mehr als das. _

 

Damit ließ sie ihn erstaunt stehen und ging ihrer Wege. 

 

Doch was lang nach dieser Begegnung in ihren Gedanken blieb waren die Worte über ihr vermeintliches liebloses Verhalten Obi-Wan gegenüber. 

 

Sie dachte an die Art wie sie ihn aus ihrem Schlafzimmer hinaus geschmissen hatte und das nur weil er sich gewagt hatte ihr gegenüber Sorge zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Und doch... Um so länger diese Dörre anhielt um so näher lernte Padmé das nach Berührung hungernde angstzerfressene Mädchen in sich kennen, das verwildert war und nichts außer Furcht und Bestrafung kannte. 

 

Während Padmé sich mit einer eisigen Mauer aus kühlem, königlichen Gehabe umgab um alle um sich herum auf Abstand zu halten, war es doch dieses kleine Mädchen das Nachts wachlag und etwas vermisste für das sie keinen Namen und keine Erinnerungen hatte. 

 

Es dauerte ein paar Tage in denen Kaikoa noch einige Male versuchte sie von seinen Vorzügen einzunehmen, doch sie lehnte bestimmt ab. 

 

Inzwischen war die Basis zu einem gut funktionierenden Werkzeug geworden und langsam stellte sich wieder die tägliche Routine ein, die es vor dem Todesstern auf Yavin 4 gegeben hatte. Geheime Daten wurden gesichert, kleinere Guerilla Einsätze geflogen, Angriffe auf neutrale Gebiete verhindert. 

 

Während all dem mussten Kadetten ausgebildet und zu Soldaten gemacht werden. Es wurden wieder Lehrstunden und praktisches Kampftraining angesetzt. Es machte schnell die Runde das der Jedi General ebenfalls praktische wie auch theoretische Stunden anbot. Die Plätze für dreißig Kadetten waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit vergeben.

 

"Aber da es offene Stunden sind wette ich um meinen Nachtisch das alle die Schichtfrei haben heute Nachmittag da sein werden."

 

"Wir sind seit sechs Wochen hier." bemerkte Cordé und schob ihren halbleeren Teller von sich. "Du kannst mir nicht erzählen das Dad seit dem noch nicht trainiert hat." 

 

Garen griff nach Cordés Teller, sie quittierte es mit einem Seufzen. Genüsslich verspeiste er die Hälfte ihres Abendessens. Padmé beobachtete ihn abwesend. 

 

"Klar trainiert er." meinte Garen und leckte sich die Finger. "Nur um Zeiten wo noch kein Mensch wach ist. Morgens früh, nach seiner Patrouille." Ein langgezogenes Seufzen entfuhr Garen. Er ließ den Kopf in die Hände gleiten. "Er weckt Luke oder mich morgens zum Training. Und mit morgens meine ich gegen 4 Uhr. Das ist doch eigentlich noch Nachts, oder?!"

 

"Und Leia bleibt verschont?" Cordé schlang ihren Thermoanorak etwas fester um sich. 

 

"Nachdem Han Dad vor ein paar Wochen die Tür geöffnet hat, sieht er davon ab." 

 

Cordé kicherte. Benji warf zweifelnde Blicke zwischen den Anderen hin und her. Padmé selbst verbarg ihr Lächeln hinter ihrer Hand. Die Vorstellung hatte  _ tatsächlich  _ etwas Amüsantes. Einen Moment hielten sie alle inne, bevor sie in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Garen und Cordé waren dazu übergegangen die Szene nach zuspielen und Padmé lachte bis ihr alles weh tat bei Garens Obi-Wan Imitation. Aber auch Cordés Han Solo war nicht schlecht. 

 

Letztendlich sollte Garen recht behalten: Es sah tatsächlich so aus als würde die ganze Basis versuchen sich in den Übungs-Saal zu quetschen. Die Menschen scharten sich um die Eingangstüren und versuchten vergeblich etwas zu erkennen. 

 

Benji zog Padmé unnachgiebig durch die Menge. Wenn jemand etwas sagte, verkündete er nur das das sein Vater war. 

 

Als sie im vorderen Drittel angekommen waren hörte sie Obi-Wans Stimme, nahm den den coruscantischen Akzent wahr. Er ging in gleichmäßigen Schritten auf und ab. 

Gerade beendete er seine einführenden Worte mit: "Luke und Leia werden ihnen die Übungen vorführen."

 

"Aber sind sie nicht der Ausbilder, General?" fragte eine Stimme von weiter hinten nun. Die Menschenreihen bewegten sich. 

Padmé blickte sich suchend um. Noch bevor sich die Menge teilte und er hervor trat war klar wer die Frage gestellt hatte, da der Fragende alle überragte. 

 

"Ich will nicht respektlos sein, General" Sein Gesicht und seine Haltung jedoch sagten etwas anderes. Es war die primitive Herausforderung eines dominanten Mannes an einen vermeintlich schwächeren Gegner. "Aber Sie kommen hier her und wollen uns etwas lehren, ohne uns zu zeigen das sie auch etwas auf dem Kasten haben. Ich meine... Wie alt sind sie? Fünfundsechzig? Ich glaub ich bin nicht der Einzige der nicht glauben kann das sie in der Lage sind im Kampf mitzuhalten geschweige denn uns etwas zu lehren."

 

Leia gab ein Geräusch von sich das nach Ärger klang. Luke legte seiner Schwester beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm. Er selbst musste lachen, was sich nach einem Blick seines Vaters in ein Husten verwandelte. 

 

Obi-Wan lächelte gutmütig, als habe Kaikoa ihn nicht gerade beleidigt. Beide Männer sahen sich abschätzend an. Obi-Wan mit offener Haltung, ja beinahe unscheinbar in seinem Auftreten, Kaikoa hingegen herausfordernd mit gekreuzten Armen vor der breiten Brust.

 

Obi-Wan sah hinüber zu den Zwillingen. Luke und Leia warfen sich Blicke zu und traten dann im Gleichschritt aus dem Ring. 

 

"Also, Leutanant, verstehe ich diese respektlose Frage richtig das sie mich gerne herausfordern würden?"

 

Kaikoa sah erstaunt aus. 

 

"Ähmm... Ja." 

 

"Nun dann. Treten sie in den Ring und wählen sie ihre Waffe."

 

Der Leutnant griff an seinen Gürtel und zog seine Klinge. 

 

"Eine Vibro-Klinge. Gute Wahl. Doch ich selbst ziehe natürlich mein Lichtschwert vor." 

 

"Natürlich." 

 

Dann wandte er sich an die Umstehenden, die allesamt entweder seltsam aufgeregt waren oder beschämt wegsahen. Jedoch schienen beide Parteien zu glauben sie würden gleich dabei zusehen müssen wie Kaikoa einen alten Mann zusammenschlug.

 

Besagter alter Mann glitt mit einer einfachen Bewegung aus seinem Mantel und trat mit sicheren Schritten auf den Nubier zu, der ihn um ein gutes Stück überragte. 

 

Kaikoa entzündete seine Klinge und begab sich in Kampfessstellung. Das gutmütige Lächeln Obi-Wans bekam eine gefährliche Schärfe, die Augen blitzen als er das Schwert entzündete. 

Padmé hörte vereinzelte Ausrufe des Erstaunens. Die meisten hatten noch nie ein Lichtschwert gesehen, geschweige denn einen Jedi-Meister beim Kampf beobachtet. Sie wussten nicht zu was er fähig war.

 

Padmé schritt instinktiv vor um mehr sehen zu können. Es war seltsam. So oft hatte sie ihm dabei zugesehen, doch jedes mal wieder war seine Verwandlung erstaunlich. 

 

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schwang er das Schwert in einem Bogen und fiel in seine Angriffsposition. Dann umkreisten sie sich einen Moment. Padmé wusste das Obi-Wan nicht angreifen würde, doch er musste nicht lange warten: Kaikoa war ungeduldig genug für beide. 

 

Seine Bewegungen waren weitaus weicher als Padmé es erwartet hätte für einen so großen, wuchtigen Mann. Er führte sein Schwert mit der Sicherheit eines erfahrenen Kämpfers. Und als Solcher erkannte er Obi-Wan als das was er war, nach dem sie begannen die Schwerter zu kreuzen. 

 

Der Ältere traf die harten Schläge des Nubiers ohne Zögern oder wich ihnen mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit aus. Ein rasante Abfolge von Angriffen und Gegenschlägen spielte sich nun vor ihnen ab. Die Aufregung der Umstehenden wuchs. 

Kaikoa war ein guter Kämpfer, das konnte Padmé sehen. Er war stark, wendig für einen Mann seiner Größe und er kämpfte vorausschauend. 

 

Doch im Gegensatz zu Obi-Wan hatte er nicht die Macht auf seiner Seite. Und es war die Macht die ihn durchfloss und ihn selbst zum Gefäß, zur Waffe machte. 

 

Die Klingen verschwammen und tauchten wieder auf. Kreuzten sich abermals in schneller Abfolge. Beide Kämpfer drehten sich in einem gefährlichen Tanz. Kamen aufeinander zu, entfernten sich wieder voneinander. 

 

Als Kaikoa der erste Tritt in die Kniekehle traf durchfuhr ein Raunen die Menge. Der jüngere Mann ging in die Knie und konnte nur aufgrund seiner schnellen Reaktion dem darauffolgenden Kick ausweichen. Auf seinen Zügen lag ein gewisses Erstaunen über diese Wendung. 

 

Er kam mit einem Sprint auf Obi-Wan zu, doch mit einer einfachen Bewegung Obi-Wans Hand wurde sein Opponent gegen die gegenüberliegende Eiswand befördert. Kaikoas Wut war spürbar, als er aufsah und den Jedi anblickte. Wieder stand er auf, die Klinge nach wie vor in den Händen. Noch einmal würde er ihn nicht unterschätzen, schien sein Blick zu sagen. 

 

Der Jedi ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu und holte ohne Vorwarnung zum Schlag aus. Kaikoa blockte. 

 

Das Spiel begann erneut. Doch Kaikoa wurde müde. Padmé sah es in seinen Bewegungen und wenn sie es sah, so hatte Obi-Wan es längst erkannt. Einige Augenblicke später lag Kaikoa auf der Matte. Entwaffnet und mit dem Lichtschwert an der Kehle. 

 

Die beiden Männer starrten sich an, Kaikoa brach besiegt den Blickkontakt. Obi-Wan machte einen Schritt zurück und die Klinge erlosch. 

 

An die Menge gerichtet sagte er: "Das Alter eines Jedis spielt keine Rolle. Die Macht verleiht uns Kraft über unseren Körper, weit über die Jahre hinaus. Count Dooku, der gefürchtete Sith-Lord war weit über Achtzig und ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer der meinem Padawan  _ und  _ mir im Kampf standhalten konnte. Meister Yoda war sogar über Achthundert Jahre alt und er hätte jeden Jedi im Kampf besiegen können." 

 

Die erwartungsvollen Soldaten hörten ihm aufmerksam zu. 

 

"Was ich damit sagen will: Unterschätzen sie ihren Gegner nicht. Niemals."

 

Obi-Wan verstaute sein Schwert und wandte sich dann dem angeschlagenen Kaikoa zu. Er reichte ihm die Hand, die dieser zögernd ergriff. Im nächsten Moment standen sie sich gegenüber. 

 

"Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, Leutanant. Ich bin neunundfünfzig."

 

Der Nubier sah etwas peinlich berührt hinfort und rieb seinen kahlen Schädel. Er hatte etwas von einem gemaßregelten Jungen. Obi-Wan fiel die Rolle des tadelnden Lehrers leicht. Er reichte ihm seine Klinge, die der jüngere Mann wortlos annahm. 

 

An alle gerichtet: "Finden sie sich morgen wieder hier ein. Dann fangen wir mit den  _ geplanten  _ Übungen an. Wegtreten." 

 

Damit war die Vorstellung beendet. 

 

Die Halle leerte sich. Hinter ihnen balgten sich Garen und Benji, die von Luke und Leia angefeuert wurden. Cordé war nicht zu sehen. Als Obi-Wan zu ihr Hinüber kam, tat sie gar nicht erst so als wüsste sie nicht wovon er sprach. 

 

"Dein Liebhaber sollte sein respektloses Verhalten Vorgesetzten überdenken." 

 

Sein Ärger war so spürbar, vibrierte zwischen ihnen so dass Padmé einige kleine Schritte zurück trat bevor sie sich davon abhalten konnte. 

 

Er verfolgte die Bewegung mit den Augen. Seine Kiefer mahlten.

 

"Er ist nicht mein Liebhaber." 

 

" _ Oh nein? _ Nun, dein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen sagt etwas anderes." 

 

Sie verschränkte die Arme. 

 

"Ich dachte immer du stündest über solchen Gefühlen wie Eifersucht?" 

 

"Eifersucht?" Sein amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck weckte eine ungeahnte Wut in ihr. 

 

"Du hast also keinerlei Problem damit wenn ich mit ihm schlafen sollte?" Die spitze Frage tat ihr selbst weh. 

 

"Nein." Das Wort war unnatürlich schroff und sagte etwas ganz anderes. Er atmete tief und sagte dann ruhiger als zuvor. "Nein, habe ich nicht." Ihr Gesicht musste den Unglauben zeigen den sie fühlte. Wollte er sie für dumm verkaufen? 

 

"Was jedoch nicht heißt das dass Vertrauen das es einmal zwischen uns gab nicht gebrochen wäre. Denn auch wenn du es nicht mehr wahrhaben willst, es gab einmal ein Versprechen zwischen uns. Ich ehre dieses Versprechen." Das Meerblau verbrannte sie, sie konnte es bis in ihr Innerstes spüren, wo es alles verglühte. "Immer noch."

 

Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Nun trat er vor, umfasste ihre Schultern, als wollte er sie zu sich ziehen. 

 

"Bei allen Sith Höllen, Padmé. Ich vermisse dich. Du stehst direkt vor mir und ich vermisse  _ dich _ ." 

 

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen würde wenn sie es zu ließe und so presste Padmé die Lippen aufeinander um sich davon abzuhalten zu antworten. Als sei sie ein kleines trotziges Kind und keine gestandene Frau im Angesichts dieses Eingeständnisses. 

 

Er schlug die Augen nieder. Schüttelte den Kopf, er wirkte frustriert. Dann nickte Obi-Wan als verstünde er, ließ von ihr ab. Er wandte sich den Kindern zu, die so taten als hätten sie nichts mitbekommen. Padmé floh, wie so oft. Sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, entließ sie zitternd den angehaltenen Atem und fiel in sich zusammen. 

 

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Allein ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen das sie mit Kaikoa schlafen wollte... Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Was hatte sie erreichen wollen? 

 

Nun stand sie hier, mit zitternden Händen, ihr Innerstes in Aufruhr und seine Stimme wiederholte diese Worte. 

 

Während ihrer Arbeit hörte sie die Worte. Während sie in der Mensa saß, halbherzig in ihrem Essen herumstochernd und sie ihre Kinder ansah. Während er einige Meter entfernt von ihr saß und so tat als wäre nichts geschehen. 

 

Als sie allein in ihrem Bett lag, hörte sie es. Bis in ihre Träume konnte sie es hören.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Ich ehre dieses Versprechen. Immer noch. _

 

Die Worte folgten ihr bis in den Schlaf und hallten durch ihr Innerstes. Die dunkle Traumlandschaft die sie umgab war so anders als das, was sie sonst Nachts erwartete. Dieser Traum war anders. Es war keine Erinnerung. Denn ihre Erinnerungen fühlten sich anders an. Sie waren eine Mischung aus Lust, Angst, Scham und Ekel. 

 

Padmé lief durch eine dunkle Welt mit weißen, blitzenden Sternen. Sie war eine braun-goldene Flamme aus Energie. Sie bestand aus pulsierenden Emotionen, doch ihr Licht war getrübt, wie durch milchiges Glas. Rastlos zog sie durch die Nacht. Tanzte über die Schwärze. Suchte etwas, jemand,  _ ihn _ . 

 

Nach einiger Zeit rief sie. 

 

Woher wusste sie das er sie hören würde? 

 

Sie wusste es nicht. 

 

Woher wusste sie das er kommen würde?

 

Sie wusste es nicht. 

 

Sie eilte umher. In den vergessenen Windungen ihres Selbst fand sie die halb-angelehnte Öffnung einer fast eingestürzten Tür: Es strömte Licht hindurch in die Dunkelheit. 

 

Hier war er: Sie roch Wasser und spürte eine warme Brise. Er kam ihr entgegen als hätte er sie gesucht. 

 

Natürlich  _ hatte  _ er sie gesucht. Denn sie hatte ihn ja gerufen, Padmé hatte sich darauf verlassen das er kommen würde. Sie hatte ihn eingelassen, sonst hätte er keinen Weg durch das Labyrinth ihrer Gedanken gefunden. Er war ihrer Stimme gefolgt und hatte sie letztendlich entdeckt. 

 

Ohne ihr zu tun kam sie ihm entgegen. Unter der Oberfläche seiner schützenden Gefühlsmaske konnte sie das Flackern seines lichtdurchfluteten Seins erkennen. 

Seine Energie war blau-strahlend. 

 

Sie wollte ihm näher sein, war angezogen von ihm wie eine Motte von Helligkeit. Unschlüssig standen sie einander gegenüber. Schließlich begann sie ihn zu umrunden und bevor sie wusste was geschah tat er es ihr gleich. Die beiden Lichtgestalten zogen ihre Kreise umeinander, entfernten sich um dann wieder zueinander zu finden. Als sie einander das erste Mal berührten prickelte die Energie zwischen ihnen. Sie wurden langsamer, die Kreise kleiner, der Abstand verschwand. 

 

Bevor sie einander erneut berührten bemerkte sie sein Innehalten, doch sonst reagierte er nicht. Er schwebte still und bewegungslos vor ihr, als habe er Angst sie könnte fliehen.

Doch Padmé stellte fest das sie keinen Drang danach verspürte. Nein, der einzige Drang war, auch wenn sie nicht verstand wieso, bei ihm sein zu wollen. 

 

Sie glitt näher und noch ein bisschen näher, bis ihrer beider Energiefelder aufeinander trafen. Sie warfen Funken als sie sich berührten und kreuzten. Das Knacken und Knirschen war beruhigend wie ein prasselndes Feuer oder das Rauschen eines Flusses. Es hatte etwas erotisierendes. 

 

Sie griff nach ihm. Sie musste ihm näher sein. Er kam bereitwillig. Alles was gewesen war, vergessen. Alle bösen Worte, jede Verletzung.

Es gab nur das Hier, diese schwarz-glühende Traumwelt in der es einfach war alle Vorbehalte von sich zu werfen. 

 

Er glitt vorwärts und als er sie umschloss spürte sie wie ihrer beider Lebensenergie wie Rauch auf waberten. Seine Präsenz war warm so nah an ihrer. Padmé spürte wie sich ihr Innerstes ihm langsam öffnete und ihm entgegen kam. Ihr eigenes gedämpftes Glühen flackerte nun auf und begann zu pulsieren. 

 

Es war das wohltuendste was sie seit langem erfahren hatte. Das Tosen in ihrem Kopf hatte innegehalten. 

 

_ Ich habe gewartet das du mich rufst. Du hast mich gerufen. _

 

Da war eine Sehnsucht in diesem Gedanken die sie tief traf. Sie hielt inne und spürte lediglich dem vibrieren ihrer Energie nach, wie sie sich mit seiner verband. Es war unmöglich zu sagen wo er begann und sie aufhörte. 

 

Von weit weg konnte sie ihren Körper spüren, warm und sicher unter der Decke in ihrem Schlafzimmer, wie die Erregung sie umtrieb. Ihr Unterleib zog sich zusammen, das sich in ein regelmäßiges Pochen verwandelte, das sie bis in ihrem Traum wie ein Echo spüren konnte. 

Es war als würde ihr Körper sich ebenso bereit machen wie es ihr Geist tat. 

 

Doch es war nicht nur Lust die sie durchfloss, sondern ein Hunger der sie vollkommen ausfüllte und es ihr unmöglich machte an etwas anderes zu denken als daran das sie ihm nah sein wollte. 

 

Padmé spürte schließlich wie sich dieses Zusammensein veränderte. Das Licht wurde strahlender und durchdringender. Es kam nun nicht nur noch aus ihm, sondern ebenso sehr aus ihr. Das Licht das eben noch grau in ihr geschlummert hatte schien nun erwachen und aus ihr hinaus zu brechen. Zuerst dumpf, dann aufbegehrend und golden. 

 

Es war warm, vibrierte mit Leben und Lust. Es durchfuhr ihr ganzes Innerstes. Erweckte jeden Teil ihres Ichs mit Kraft und Energie und sie schloss sich fest um dieses erlösende Gefühl.

 

Sein Licht war in ihr, so wie das ihre nun auch ihn durchfloss. Sehen konnte sie es nicht, aber spüren. Die Ränder ihres Bewusstseins schlossen sich an das Seine, als ergreife sie seine Hand. 

 

Padmé war erfüllt von einer Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Gefühle. Sie glaubte etwas in ihr schmelze, als verschmelze sie mit ihm. Das Licht nahm ihr die Sicht.  _ Gleich passiert etwas _ , dachte sie in atemloser Erwartung. Die Wellen durchzuckten sie. 

 

In der nächtlichen Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers wand sich ihr Körper fiebrig unter dem Laken und suchte nach etwas. Auf ihrem Gesicht stand Schweiß. Ihrer Kehle wurde ein Stöhnen entrissen. 

 

In ihrem Kopf wusste sie nicht mehr wo sie begann und wo sie aufhörte. Es war als wäre sie nur noch eins. Es war ein heilendes Gefühl. Sie hatte es vermisst. Sie gab sich dem Gefühl hin. 

 

Dann hörte sie das Wort nahe an ihrem Geist und erstarrte. Es war als habe man sie mit kaltem Wasser übergossen. Ihr Innerstes wurde plötzlich so dunkel und kalt das es sie schmerzte. Es entzog sich ihm mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung das Padmé in die Wachsamkeit katapultiert wurde. 

 

Die Heftigkeit mit der sie erwacht fühlte sich an als habe man sie aus einem fahrenden Gleiter geschmissen. Sie spürte wie die Erregung immer noch durch ihren Körper hindurch floss und sich nun mit Abneigung vermischte. Sie setzte sich schwer atmend auf und schlug die Hände vor die Brust, als wolle sie feststellen ob ihr Herz noch da war. Noch immer hörte sie die altbekannte und verhasste Liebkosung nahe ihrem Selbst:  _ Geliebte.  _

 

Padmé wurde plötzlich mit schamhafter Sicherheit bewusst das dies kein Traum gewesen war. Sie wusste das Obi-Wan in seinem Arbeitszimmer ebenso atemlos saß und versuchte sich und seine Gefühle zu ordnen und zu verstehen. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie könnte ihn sogar spüren, doch das war natürlich Unsinn.

 

_ Er war in meinem Traum,  _ dachte sie schockiert. 

 

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich so weit gesammelt das sie aufstehen konnte. Ihr Knie waren noch weich. 

 

Sie stolperte in Richtung Tür und dann den Gang hinunter. Im Dämmerlicht der Flurbeleuchtung konnte sie ihn auf sich zukommen sehen. Beide hielten inne und starrten sich an. Ihrer beider Atem stieg in weißen Schwaden auf. 

 

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, die Augen geweitet, die Handflächen nach oben ausgestreckt, als wolle er ihr zeigen das er unbewaffnet sei. 

 

"Du warst in meinem Traum." Ihre Stimme war unnatürlich laut auf dem leeren Gang. "Du warst in meinem Kopf! Du warst... Warst..." Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Als sie sich wieder zusammengerissen hatte sah sie ihn mit stechendem Blick an. 

 

"Ich... Ich weiß... Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür..." Er sah beschämt aus. 

 

"Keine Erklärung?" Sie gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, während ihre Stimme lauter, schriller wurde. " _ Du  _ bist der  _ Jedi _ !"

 

Ihre Stimme hallte den langen Gang hinab. Er sah aus als habe er genauso wenig Ahnung wie sie was gerade passiert war. 

 

Sein Gesicht war gerötet. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Padmé vergaß zu atmen. Sie erinnerten sich was sie geteilt hatten. Sie würde jetzt nicht daran denken wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte. Wie ein Teil in ihr auf etwas gewartet hatte. 

 

_ Beinahe,  _ dachte sie verwirrt,  _ beinahe wären wir wieder...  _ Sie wusste nicht wie sie den Gedanken beenden sollte. 

 

Padmés Gesicht brannte vor Scham. Wie hatte das passieren können? 

 

Gerade als sie wieder ansetzen würde ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, murmelte er: " _ Du  _ hast mich gerufen, Padmé."

 

Die Art wie er es sagte, klang als gäbe es für ihn keine Möglichkeit nicht zu ihr zu kommen, wenn sie ihn rief. Wenn sie ihn brauchte. Auf egal welche Art. 

Sie sah beschämt fort, als sie an die Sehnsucht dachte die sie in ihm gespürt hatte.

 

Die Atemlosigkeit, das plötzliche Verlangen das sie durchschoss nahm ihr die Fähigkeit klar zu denken. 

 

"Ja." Sie blickte zu Boden. "Ja, das habe ich." 

 

Sie hatte ihn gerufen. Es wäre vermessen das nicht zuzugeben. 

 

_ Was für ein Durcheinander _ , dachte sie als sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. Sie zitterte. Ob vor Kälte oder der übermächtigen Emotionen die sie durchliefen, war ihr nicht klar. 

 

Er seufzte. "Wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen." 

 

Automatisch nickte Padmé und sie gingen beide zurück in ihre Kabine. Als sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen standen sie einen Moment unschlüssig da. Das Dämmerlicht der Beleuchtung machte die Spannung zwischen ihnen noch deutlicher. Padmé erhöhte die Helligkeit auf ein Maximum ohne ihn anzusehen. 

 

"Ich mache mir einen Tee." Sie ging hinüber in die kleine Küche. "Möchtest du auch?" 

 

Er bejahte. 

 

Mit zitternden Hände bereitete sie den Tee vor und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Als der Tee fertig war, brachte sie die Tassen hinüber zu dem Esstisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Einen Moment herrschte unangenehmes Schweigen. 

 

"Das Problem ist das ich dich nach wie vor abschirme." sagte er schließlich ohne Einleitung. "Es scheint so... Es scheint als seien inzwischen meine letzten Reserven angegriffen. Ich bin unkonzentriert und offensichtlich... Ist auch meine Impuls-Kontrolle angegriffen." Er sah hinfort. Seine Wangen waren wieder gerötet. 

 

"Aber... Du hast jahrelang die Zwillinge abgeschirmt." 

 

"Oh ja, aber die beiden waren Kinder. Und ich musste nicht--" er hielt inne, schluckte. "Ich schirme dich nicht nur ab, Padmé. Ich schirme mich auch gegen dich ab. Deine Emotionen sind sehr stark. Es ist anstrengend mich abzugrenzen, zumal mein Geist..." 

 

Er schien Worte zu suchen die es richtig ausdrückten. 

 

"Zumal mein Geist es anders gewöhnt ist. In gewissen Situation versuche ich mental nach dir zu greifen. Tagsüber ist das einfach zu steuern, doch nachts ist das schwer zu kontrollieren. Inzwischen scheine ich nicht mehr die Energie dafür zu haben." 

 

Das Gesagte hing bedeutungsschwer zwischen ihnen. Sein Geist griff nach dem ihrem. War es das was passiert war? Sie hatte ihn gerufen und er war zu ihr gekommen ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, ohne es zu hinterfragen, weil er sich... Was? Nach dieser Verbindung sehnte? 

 

Padmé schob den Gedanken beiseite und musterte ihn. Sah er deshalb so abgekämpft, so müde aus? 

 

"Was ich damit sagen will ist... Du musst deine Schilde wieder aufbauen. Ich dachte sie würden sich regenerieren, doch dem ist nicht so. Wahrscheinlich weil deine Verletzungen noch nicht geheilt sind. Dein Geist ist genau so verletzlich wie am Anfang." 

 

Nun war sie es die fort sah. Der Vorwurf in dem was er sagte war ganz klar erkennbar. Nach wie vor weigerte sie sich das er ihr half. Denn dann, das wusste sie, würde er das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Verletzung sehen. 

 

"Also muss ich... Was genau tun?" sie biss sich abwesend auf die Unterlippe. 

 

"Deine Schilde stärken."

 

"Wie?" 

 

"Du weißt genau wie, Padmé."

 

Sie stellte sich vor wie sie in Theed stehen würden. In der Ruine des Palastes. Padmé erschauerte. 

 

"Nein, das kann ich nicht." 

 

"Du hast keine Wahl, Padmé. Wenn ich dich nicht abschirme bist du verletzbar, beeinflussbar. Dadurch das deine Wunden nicht verheilt sind habe ich keine Ahnung was passieren könnte wenn ich dich nicht mehr schütze. Du könntest das Imperium auch ebenso gut darauf aufmerksam machen wo sich die Rebellen, wo sich Luke und Leia, befinden."

 

Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander, ballte die Fäuste unter dem Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Was denkst du wird passieren?" Seine Stimme war so unglaublich sanft, das ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. 

 

_ Du wirst sehen was ich wirklich bin. Wie mein Innerstes aussehe.  _

 

"Padmé, nichts was er getan hat wird etwas daran ändern was ich für dich empfinde." Er kam zu ihr, ließ sich vor ihr nieder und Padmé schluckte, weil sie sich erinnern wollte, aber nicht konnte. "Weißt du denn nicht länger was du für mich bist, Padmé?" Seine Stimme klang so ernst das sie ihn einfach nicht ansehen konnte, aus Angst was sie sonst noch dort erkennen würde. "Meine Gefährtin, Liebste und Gelieb--"

 

"Nennmich nicht so." Padmé schlug mit der geballten rechten Faust auf die Tischplatte. Die Teetasse ratterte. "Hör auf mich so zu nennen. Ich kann es nicht ertragen."

 

Er war erstarrt. Sein Gesicht war leer. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn noch weiter von sich zu stoßen. 

 

"Ich bin nicht deine Liebste. Ich bin niemandes Liebste! Ich bin nicht mehr die Frau die du gekannt hast. Die bin ich nicht!"

 

"Wenn du mich nur helfen lassen würdest--" Ein letzter Versuch. Doch wieder stieß sie ihn fort. 

 

"Du willst mir helfen?" Sie stand vom Tisch auf und sah auf ihn nieder. "Sieh es dir an! Schau dir an was er aus mir gemacht hat!"

 

Er runzelte die Stirn. Einen Moment glaubte sie er würde ablehnen, doch dann stand auch er auf, trat einen Schritt näher.

 

Sie konnte spüren wie ein Teil von ihm vorsichtig in ihre Gedanken vordrang. Es war schwierig ruhig dabei zu bleiben, es auszuhalten und nicht wie eine Verrückte zu schreien. Sie beobachtete ihn. Er hatte die Stirn in Konzentration zusammengezogen.

 

_ Die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen ist tiefer geworden,  _ stellte sie abwesend fest.

 

Sie konzentrierte sich auf die grauen Einschlüsse in seinen Augen, die man nur sah wenn man ihm nah genug kam. 

 

Sie wusste welche Erinnerung sie ihm zeigen müsste damit er verstand. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielte sich die Szene ab. 

 

_ Unsere Hochzeitsnacht, _ dachte sie und sie wurde von Angst und Lust gleichermaßen überspült. Die Emotionen drohten sie mit sich zu reißen. 

Ohne sie genauer anzusehen schob sie das Bild in ihrem Innerem nach vorne, zu ihm, so dass er es ohne Probleme würde sehen können. 

 

Der Moment des Verstehens änderte alles. Seine Augen kamen von innen zurück, der Blick fand ihren. Sie waren leicht geweitet. Er verstand endlich. Das leichte Kopfschütteln drückte Unglauben aus. Dann fielen seine suchenden, mentalen Hände von ihr ab. Anders konnte sie es nicht erklären, seine Präsenz war plötzlich vollkommen verschwunden, als habe er sich innerlich so weit es nur ging von ihr entfernt. 

 

Padmé brach den Blickkontakt. 

 

Sie hatte genug gesehen. Er auch. 

 

Als sie schließlich sprach war ihre Stimme ergriffen von Emotionen. 

 

"Verstehst du jetzt?" Ihre Fäuste waren neben ihrem Körper geballt " _ Verstehst  _ du es?" 

 

_ Ich ehre dieses Versprechen. Immer noch. _

 

Er hatte diese Worte gesagt in dem Versuch ihr klar zu machen was er für sie empfand. Doch seine Erinnerung auf der dieses Versprechen basierte war anders als die ihre. Trotz allem hatte es etwas in ihr zum Klingen gebracht, etwas das sie nicht verstand. 

 

Denn ihre Erinnerung war die eines ganz anderen Versprechens. Eines Versprechens das Vader ihr immer und immer wieder eingeflüstert hatte bis es keine anderen Worte mehr gab außer den seinen aus Obi-Wans Mund.

 

Oh ja, sie wusste es war Vader. Sie wusste es war nur Obi-Wans Gesicht das er trug. Das er nicht nur seiner Stimme bemächtigte. Es war nur ihre Erinnerungen mit denen er spielte. 

 

Ja, es war Vader der sie aus den rotglühenden Augen ansah, doch was nützte dieses Wissen?

 

Was nützte dieses Wissen wenn der Rest ihres Ichs unfähig war Lüge und Wahrheit auseinander zu halten? Wenn er sie so tief in ihrem Selbst verletzt hatte das sie nicht länger unterscheiden konnte. Kein Vertrauen mehr hatte in ihre Wahrnehmung und ihre Realität. Wenn vermeintliche Vergangenheit und die Schrecken einer Handvoll Tage verschwammen bis es ein einziger Alptraum war. 

 

"Wie kann ich mich sicher fühlen in deiner Nähe? Wie kann ich neben dir schlafen? Neben dir aufwachen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wüsste er nicht bereits die Antwort. 

 

Er schüttelte noch immer den Kopf, den Mund halboffen und in so etwas wie Schmerz verzogen. 

 

"Das kann ich nicht." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie war unfähig zu sagen ob aus Wut oder Trauer. 

 

"Ich wünschte du hättest mich dort gelassen." Sie hielt seinen Blick als sie die nächsten Worte sagte. Er  _ musste  _ verstehen. Sie musste sehen das er es verstand. "Zumindest hätte ich mich dann irgendwann gar nicht mehr an euch erinnert." 

 

Das war der Moment in dem die Hoffnung in seinen Augen erstarb. Seine Lider schlossen sich, das Blau war vergessen. Sie bemerkte seine hängenden Schultern. Er wirkte besiegt. Ja, geradewegs alt. 

Selbst im Kampf gegen den um Jahre jüngeren Kaikoa hatte er nicht so müde, so ausgelaugt gewirkt. Nichts mehr erinnerte an den Jedi-Meister bewiesen hatte das er mehr war als das was man sehen konnte. 

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, in der er nur dort stand und tiefe Atemzüge nahm. Sie wusste das er mit jedem Atemzug seine Gefühle in die Macht entließ. Trotzdem fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis er wieder aufsah. 

 

Etwas hatte sich verändert, das wusste sie. Es war fast so als sähe sie ein anderer Mann an. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen erwiderte sie den Blick. Er fuhr sich über den Bart und sagte dann mit seltsam tonloser Stimme:

"Was nun, Padmé? Willst du warten bis er dich findet und beendet was er angefangen hat?"

 

Die Worte taten weh. Sie wandte sich ab und nahm den vergessenen Tee und trank einige Schlücke. Das Getränk war aromatisch und heiß. Es tat gut etwas anderes zu spüren als Enttäuschung und Verbitterung.

 

Ihr fiel keine Antwort ein. So schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. 

 

"So kann das nicht weiter gehen." sagte er nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens. 

 

"Du hast recht." Ihre Stimme war krächzend. Sie dachte an eine ferne, dunkle Zukunft. "Ich dachte... Ich dachte mir das ich gehen sollte. Vielleicht kann ich Vader von euch fort locken." 

 

"Was willst du deinen Kindern sagen, Padmé?"

 

"Was ist mit den Kindern?" 

 

"Sie brauchen dich." 

 

Ihr Auflachen war kalt und scharfkantig. 

 

"Ich bin ihnen in diesem Zustand keine Mutter mehr." 

 

"Also wirst du sie verlassen..." 

 

"Was ist die Alternative? Sie mitnehmen? Ihnen der Gefahr aussetzen von Vader gefangen genommen zu werden?" 

 

"Du kannst nicht weg laufen." 

 

Sie sah in seinen Augen den Gedanken das die alte, die wahre Padmé niemals davon gelaufen wäre. 

 

"Was für eine Wahl habe ich? Hier kann ich nicht bleiben.  _ Ich  _ sollte fort gehen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn weg locken."

 

Er schwieg. Dann sagte er mit zitternder Stimme: " _ Bleib _ . Kämpfe. Ich bitte dich." 

 

Sie hatte keine Antwort. Wieder war er es der das Schweigen brach: "Luke und Leia werden weiterhin an vorderster Front dem Imperium entgegentreten. Ebenso Garen. Glaubst du  _ sie  _ sind hier sicher? Sie sind alt genug um ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, aber was ist mit Cordé und Benji? Du kannst sie nicht einfach allein lassen."

 

"Ja, du hast recht." Er hatte Recht. Sie waren immer noch ihre Kinder. Sie sollte sich bemühen diese Rolle auszufüllen. "Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Sie sollten ein Leben haben. Oder zumindest etwas mehr Sicherheit." Sie nickte abwesend und sagte dann mehr zu sich selbst: "Ja, ich denke das ist das Beste." 

 

Obi-Wan runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Dann trat er vor, sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht: "Was willst du damit sagen? Willst du unsere Familie  _ trennen _ ?" 

 

Schweigen. 

 

"Es wäre das Sinnvollste." 

 

"Das kann nicht dein ernst sein.  _ Du  _ warst es die dafür argumentiert hat zusammen zu bleiben."

 

"Was schlägst du sonst vor?"

 

"Das wir zusammen bleiben. Hier, als Familie."

 

"Auf der Basis? Nein, ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Offensichtlich nicht. Wie soll das funktionieren? Du willst etwas das ich dir nicht geben kann. Hoth ist noch schlimmer als Tatooine..." Er verzog den Mund zu einer missbilligenden Linie. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

 

"Nun gut." Er nickte, rieb sich das Gesicht, ob aus Schlafmangel oder Frustration war schwer zu sagen. "Nun gut. Wohin also?" 

 

"Naboo." Die Antwort kam ohne Umschweife. 

 

Er gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich, das ihren Ärger weckte. 

 

"Naboo. Ja, natürlich. Der  _ sicherste  _ Planet in dieser Galaxie." 

 

Ihre Antwort war schneidend: "Ich habe es satt auf irgendwelchen Outer Rim Planeten zu versauern. Ich gehe  _ nach Hause.  _ Cordé und Benji kommen mit mir. Du kannst hier weiterhin den General spielen."

 

Sein Gesicht hielt nun etwas das sie nicht deuten konnte. "Was ist wenn ich mit euch komme?" 

 

"Du willst die Zwillinge und Garen allein lassen?" 

 

"Sie sind alt genug um--"

 

"Welchen Zweck hätte es das du mit uns kommst?" 

 

"Welchen Zweck? Eure Sicherheit." 

 

"Sicherheit? So wie ich das sehe gibt es keine Sicherheit." 

 

"Aber ich habe dir vor langer Zeit etwas versprochen, Padmé." 

 

"Komm mir nicht so. Ich erinnere mich nicht mal an die Hälfte dessen. Und die andere Hälfte ist eine Lüge. Lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen." 

 

_ Im Guten wie im Schlechten,  _ dachte sie bitter.

 

Seine Fassungslosigkeit äußerte sich in wiederholtem Kopfschütteln. Er wandte sich ab und ging unruhig auf und ab. 

 

"Ich kann nicht hier bleiben." schloss sie, mit flacher Stimme.

 

"Mit mir, meinst du." Sie sagte nichts. Es war nicht nötig.

 

Sie wandte sich ab. Es war Padmé nicht möglich Obi-Wan anzusehen. Sie wollte nicht sehen das er letztendlich das Gleiche über sie dachte wie sie selbst-- Das er verstand das sie nicht ausreichte, das sie innerlich hohl und gleichermaßen abstoßend war...

 

Der Gedanke hielt eine erstaunliche Bedrohung für sie, deren Ursprung sie nicht erkennen konnte. 

 

"Nun gut." sagte er. "Wir trennen uns. Das bedeutet aber auch das du deine Schilde aufbauen  _ musst _ . Ich lasse nicht zu das du Cordé und Benji in unnötige Gefahr bringst. Wenn du gehen willst, fangen wir morgen an deine Schilde aufzubauen. Weigerst du dich, musst du alleine gehen." 

 

Er trank den letzten Rest viel zu heißen, bitteren Tees und verzog den Mund. 

 

"Um so schneller wir damit anfangen um so eher kannst du mich vergessen." Er knallte die Tasse auf den Tisch. "Ich finde selbst hinaus."

 

An der Tür angekommen sah er über die Schulter zurück und sagte: "Keine Angst. Heute Nacht bist du sicher vor mir, ich werde nicht schlafen." 

 

Die Türen glitten zu. 

 

* * *

 

 

Bis er einen Weg durch ihre eingestürzten Schilde, das Chaos und die Unordnung die nach wie vor in ihr herrschte war einiges an Zeit vergangen. 

 

"Solange du das nicht willst, werde ich auch keinen Weg hinein finden." 

 

Er war an diesem Morgen ein Ausbund an Jedi-Perfektion. Sie wusste nicht ob er tatsächlich wach geblieben war, doch er sah nicht so aus. Nein, stattdessen wirkte er wie jemand der bereit war einen neuen Abschnitt anzufangen. Sein Gesicht drückte Entschlossenheit aus. 

 

Beim Frühstück hatten Garen und Luke darüber gestöhnt das ihr Vater sie beide viel zu früh aus dem Bett geschmissen hätte um unbarmherzig Katas zu üben und zu kämpfen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war auch Han Solo zu ihnen gestoßen und neckte die beiden das sie sich von ihrem alten Vater hatten schlagen lassen. An sie gerichtet meinte Solo: "Was ist sein Geheimnis?" 

 

Padmé spürte Traurigkeit in sich aufwallen und sie wusste anhand Lukes prüfendem Blick das sie nicht schnell genug gewesen war, das fromme Lächeln aufzusetzen. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. 

 

"Jedi-Disziplin."

 

Diese Disziplin war es die ihm nun ermöglichte nicht frustriert aufzugeben sondern weitere Übungen mit ihr durchzugehen, in der Hoffnung das sie sich soweit öffnen konnte das er in ihre Gedankenwelt schlüpfen konnte ohne sie noch mehr zu verletzen. 

 

Padmé musste an die halb-zerstörte Tür denken die sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Die Tür. Die samtig schwarze Dunkelheit. Ihre schwebenden aufeinander zukommende Lichtkörper. Padmé spürte wie etwas in ihr bei diesen Gedanken erwachend den Kopf hob. Etwas nachgab. 

 

Dann... Stand er vor ihr. 

 

Sie brauchte etwas um sich zu sammeln. Es war keine Enttäuschung die sie durchfloss, aber es war eine Art Ernüchterung. Es war nicht das bekannte Gesicht des Padawans das sie ansah. Er war es: Der erfahrene Jedi-Meister, der General.

War sie wirklich so närrisch gewesen zu glauben das nach allem was geschehen war es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit gab das sie ihn hier erblicken würde? 

 

_ Offensichtlich,  _ dachte sie frustriert. 

 

Als er sie nun ansah fiel ihr das erste Mal auf wie ähnlich seine Augen dem Blau des Himmels waren.

 

Das Aufbauen der Schilde war eine anstrengende Sache. 

 

Padmé erduldete es. Sie hatte ihm verboten etwas anzufassen. Außer ihr Ratschläge zu geben oder sie zu verbessern stand er lediglich daneben und sah ihr zu. 

 

Wenn sie ihn anblickte, dann wusste sie das etwas nicht richtig an dieser ganzen Sache war. Er stand dort, starr und unnachgiebig. Eine verhüllte Figur gegen den meerblauen Himmel. Sein weißes Haar zeichnete sich sehr genau auf dem Blau ab. 

 

Sie räumte Schuttberge hinweg. Er sah mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu. Wenn sie aufblickte, sah er hinfort. Es ging quälend langsam voran. 

 

_ Lass mich dir helfen, _ sagte er immer wieder. Doch sie lehnte ab. 

 

_ Lass mich dir helfen.  _ Die Frage wurde seltener. Es blieb bei dem Nein. 

 

Sie tat ihr Bestes. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit war es nicht genug. 

 

Nach einiger Zeit, sobald sie müde wurde, beendete er die Sitzung. Es kam ihr meist nur wie wenige Minuten vor. In Wirklichkeit waren es mehrere Stunden. 

 

Sobald sie allein war fiel sie in ihr Bett und schlief. Jeden Tag begann sie mit bleierner Müdigkeit und beendete ihn genauso. 

 

Denn auch wenn er jetzt wusste, oder besser ausgedrückt, verstand was Vader getan hatte, so konnte sie es doch nicht ertragen das er das ganze Ausmaß dessen sah. 

 

_ Lass mich dir helfen.  _

 

_ Nein _ . 

 

Wann fragte er sie das letzte Mal? Sie konnte es nicht genau sagen. Im Grunde genommen war es auch egal. Letztendlich hörte er auf zu fragen. Beobachtete mit unbeweglicher Mine ihr mühseliges Vorankommen. Er hätte auch fort sehen können, so tun können als sehe er nicht ihre Frustration, ihren Ärger, ihre Traurigkeit. Doch das tat er nicht. Er sah sie.  _ Er sah sie.  _

 

Doch er fragte nicht mehr. Er war wie ein Spiegelbild des dunklen Schattens auf der anderen Seite Theeds, doch im Gegensatz zu diesem Schatten war er gefangen durch seinen moralischen Kodex, seine Liebe und sein Versprechen ihre Wünsche zu respektieren.

 

Nach der ersten Woche beschlossen sie den Kindern ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen. 

 

Er sagte zwar das  _ sie  _ entschieden hätten, redete von  _ wir  _ und  _ uns _ , doch die Kinder sahen sie an als wüsste sie was gerade passierte. 

 

"Was ist wenn wir hier bleiben wollen?" Cordés Frage kam unerwartet. 

 

Diesmal war es an Padmé zu antworten: "Ihr seit noch nicht alt genug diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Ihr solltet nicht auf einer Basis groß werden, egal wie heher das Ziel dieser Rebellion ist."

 

"Das habt ihr  _ jetzt  _ festgestellt? Warum nicht vor sieben Wochen? Vor vierzehn Wochen? Wir sind jetzt seit fast drei Monaten hier. Warum jetzt? Wir haben Freunde hier. Ich will hier nicht weg." 

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich wollte sie nicht weg. Sie war verliebt. Afa und sie waren ein Pärchen. Natürlich wollte sie bleiben. 

 

"Du und Benji werden mit mir kommen. Wenn ihr volljährig seit könnt ihr eure eigenen Entscheidungen treffen."

 

Luke und Leia warfen sich unauffällig Blicke zu. Garen sah Padmé missbilligend an. Benjis hängende Schultern waren aussagekräftig. 

 

Luke und Leia sagten nichts. 

 

"Dann... Sind wir also keine richtige Familie mehr?" fragte Benji, die Augen weiter auf die Tischplatte gerichtet. 

 

Unbequemes, schmerzhaftes Schweigen, das sich in Padmés Innerstes grub wie Scherben in ihre Handflächen. 

 

_ Willst du das wirklich?  _ fragte sie sich selbst. Für einen Moment zweifelte sie. 

 

Dann:  _ Willst du das er leidet? _

 

Die Stimme war nicht ihre eigene und doch war sie es. Doch diese Frage... Was für eine  _ dumme  _ Frage war das? Es war selbstverständlich das sie das nicht wollte. Das sie es nicht ertragen würde und doch würde sie sein Herz brechen wenn--

 

_ Dann löse das Band. _

 

_ Ich kann nicht. Ich weiß nicht  _ wie _.  _

 

Und das war die Wahrheit. Die reine Wahrheit. Aber ach, die Dunkelheit hatte doch immer eine Antwort. 

 

_ Ich kann dir helfen, Liebste.  _

 

Padmé presste die Lippen aufeinander, bohrte ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen bei der Erinnerung. Es war nur ein Moment, bevor sie ihre Lippen in ein Lächeln verzog und sich zu ihrem jüngsten Sohn drehte. 

 

"Natürlich sind wir noch eine Familie."

 

"Nur das wir Dad und Garen und Luke und Leia nicht mehr sehen werden." Benjis Unterlippe zuckte verdächtig. 

 

_ Bitte fang jetzt nicht an zu weinen _ , sie fragte sich was sie dann tun würde. 

 

Leia saß nun stocksteif auf ihrem Stuhl, als begriffe sie nun auch das es nicht nur ihre Geschwister etwas anging was hier besprochen wurde. Auch sie war Teil davon, auch wenn sie volljährig war. 

 

"Euer Vater wird euch besuchen, wir haben bereits--"

 

Garen sagte was alle dachten: "Es ist wegen diesem Leutanant, nicht wahr?" 

Seine grünen Augen wirkten wie erleuchtete Smaragde in seinem ernsten Gesicht. 

 

Obi-Wan erhob sich von seinem Platz und Garens Augen ließen von seiner Mutter ab, kamen auf seinem Vater zum erliegen. Die beiden starrten sich an. 

Es war offensichtlich das auf mentaler Ebene eine hitzige Diskussion stattfand. Spannung lag in der Luft. Padmé spürte wie sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufrichteten, als würde ein Gewitter aufsteigen. 

 

"Ren." Cordé legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf den Oberarm ihres älteren Bruders. Er blinzelte, als erwache er und sah zu ihr hinüber, das Gesicht verlor für einen Moment die Härte, doch nicht die Entschlossenheit. Er gab ein Geräusch von sich und schob den Stuhl ebenfalls zurück um aufzustehen. Unbewusst spiegelte er seinen Vater. 

 

" _ Ich  _ gehe mit Cordé und Benji." Mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Vater gerichtet fügte er hinzu: " _ Irgendwer  _ muss ja auf sie aufpassen." 

 

Niemand sagte mehr etwas. Die Kinder verließen zusammen das Quartier. Obi-Wan stand noch immer vor ihr, selbst jetzt.  _ Selbst jetzt.  _

 

Als die Tür sich schloss verlor seine Haltung an Kraft. Sein Kopf senkte sich. Seine rechte Hand begann seinen Bart zu reiben. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bevor er sich ihr zuwenden konnte. 

 

Doch er sagte nichts. 

 

Weil alles was er sagte in der Art lag wie er sie anblickte. 

 

Padmé blieb allein zurück. Auf einmal fragte sie sich ob das was sie tat  _ wirklich  _ richtig war oder ob sie nicht noch sehr viel mehr Schaden anrichtete.

 

Als Stichtag ihrer Abreise hatten sie einen längeren Einsatz Obi-Wans gewählt. Ihre Schilde waren immer noch dünn wie Papier, aber Padmé hielt an ihrem Vorhaben fest. 

 

Obi-Wan wartete bis zum letzten Tag um sie aus seinen Schilden zu entlassen. Vielleicht in der Hoffnung das sie ihre Meinung änderte? 

 

Es war spät abends und sie waren allein. Es war klar weshalb er da war, doch er zögerte das ganze heraus, als fürchte er sich vor dem Moment. Sie trank den letzten Rest ihres Tees, nahm die Tassen und trug sie hinüber zur Anrichte. 

 

"Wollen wir?" 

 

Er schluckte, nickte etwas steif. 

 

"Du solltest dich hinsetzen." 

 

"Ich möchte stehen." 

 

" _ Padmé. _ "

 

Sie bewegte sich nicht. Ein kapitulierendes Seufzen. Doch er stand auf, platzierte sich vor ihr. 

 

"Ich lasse dich jetzt los." warnte er. 

 

Padmé wartete. Sie spürte nichts. Dann dachte sie:  _ Das ist einfacher als erwartet. _

 

Im nächsten Moment traf es sie wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen, die Luft blieb ihr weg. Sie taumelte. Er war da und hielt sie. 

 

Einen Moment war sie desorientiert, ihre Augen waren ohne ihr tun zugefallen. Es war ein Gefühl wie Schwindel, als wäre der Boden unter ihren Füßen weggezogen worden. Sie konnte nicht wirklich sagen wo ihr Mittelpunkt war, alles schien einfach ohne einen festen Platz in ihr zu existieren.

 

Sie hatte ihre schwer erlangte Balance verloren. Sie bohrte ihre Finger in seine Arme.

 

War plötzlich daran erinnert das sie sich genauso gefühlt hatte nachdem Vader-- 

 

"Ruhig atmen." forderte eine Stimme durch den Sturm hinweg. "Konzentriere dich auf deine Mitte. Jetzt atme. Ein und aus, genau so. Das machst du gut. In einigen Momenten geht es dir besser."

 

Aber es dauerte noch einige Zeit bis sie die Augen wieder aufschlagen konnte und sie erkannte das sich nichts geändert hatte. Gleichzeitig war alles anders. 

Sie konnte nicht sagen woran es lag. Was sich genau verändert hatte, doch sie spürte es so genau, wie sie seine Arme spürte.

 

Es war schwer sich von ihm abzuwenden, doch sie tat es trotzdem. 

 

Irgendwann musste sie es ja tun. Nur zögernd ließ Obi-Wan sie los, den Mund zu einer missbilligenden Linie verzogen. Die meerblauen Augen sahen sie bedauernd an. 

 

Später, allein in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf Naboo, in ihrem immer wiederkehrenden Traum in dem sie durch das behelfsmäßig wiederhergestellte Theed irrte, ein Gefühl das etwas sehr verkehrt in ihrem Inneren war, erkannte sie verstört das der Himmel über ihr  _ grau  _ war. 

 

Grau.  _ Nicht blau. _ Und für einen kurzen Moment verstand sie es. Er war  _ wirklich  _ fort.

 

Sie war allein. 

 

Mit einem Schluchzen schlug sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wessen Haus ist das?"

 

Sein Blick war nicht zu deuten als er sagte: "Es ist unser Haus." Dann verbesserte er sich: " _ Dein  _ Haus." 

 

Es war ohne Frage genau die Art Haus das sie sich gewünscht hatte. Ein kleines eigenes Haus. Weißgetüncht, mit den anmutigen Windungen und Verzierungen des typisch nubischen Stils. Mit einem Garten, sogar einem See.

 

Etwas abgelegen von Theeds Straßen, doch nah genug als das sie ihre Erledigungen auf dem Markt tätigen konnte. Nah genug an dem Viertel in dem sie ausgewachsen war, nahe ihrem Elternhaus, sollten diese dort noch wohnen. 

 

Es war wunderschön. 

 

Verräterische Tränen stachen in ihren Augen, die sie ihn nicht sehen ließ. Rasch schritt sie über den Weg. An der Tür angekommen war sie gefasst genug ihn wieder ansehen zu können. 

 

Die untere Etage bestand fast ausschließlich aus einem riesigen, lichtdurchfluteten Raum mit großer Fensterfront die eine wunderschönen Ausblick auf die dahinterliegende Terrasse und die angrenzenden Bäume zuließen.

Angeschlossen daran lag ein großer, barrierefreier Essbereich. 

 

Dahinter kam man über einen kleinen Flur in die Küche, eines der zwei Fenster zeigte nach vorne, so dass man von hier aus den Weg im Auge hatte der zum Haus führte. Das andere zeigte einen kleinen schattigen Kräutergarten, den man über eine schmale Seitentür erreichen konnte. 

 

Padmé stand in der Küche und sah hinaus auf die im Schatten wachsenden Kräuter. Als sie die Tür öffnete kam ihr ein kühler Wind entgegen. Jemand, wahrscheinlich die Vorbesitzer, hatten die Pflanzen ordentlich nebeneinander gepflanzt und sie waren ineinander gewachsen, so dass man zwar Sorten erkannte, aber das Einzelne im Gesamtbild verschwand. Am Rande entdeckte sie die kleinen blauen Blütenköpfe des Auge-des-Geliebten.

 

Sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals und konnte nicht sagen wieso. 

 

Als sie mit den Kindern die zweite Etage erforschte stand Obi-Wan abwartend hinter ihr. Die Kinder diskutierten darüber wer welches Zimmer bekommen würde. Bei jedem neuen Zimmer ging die Diskussion von neuem los. Bei der nächsten Tür sagte Obi-Wan: "Das ist das Schlafzimmer eurer Mutter." 

 

Es war für einen Moment still. Wahrscheinlich erwarteten sie das Padmé widersprach, doch als sie die Tür aufstieß konnte sie das nicht.

Sie hielt inne und sah sich um. Die Fensterfront nahm einen Großteil der Wand ein, die Fenster waren eingefasst in nubische Rahmen, die aufwendig verziert waren. 

 

Von hier oben hatte man einen noch schöneren Ausblick über den Garten, die Bäume und dahinter den See. Sie konnte nichts dazu sagen, nickte schließlich. Sie hörte wie die Drei wieder anfingen zu diskutieren, diesmal auf der anderen Seite des Flures. 

 

Padmé beschlich plötzlich das Gefühl des Verlustes. Es war als fühle sie etwas, weit in sich drin, das nicht mehr da sein sollte. Sehnsucht. Wie die Schmerzen in einem amputierten Gliedmaß. 

 

Sie dachte daran wie er das Haus ausgesucht hatte. Wie er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte was ihr gefallen würde, das er wollte das sie jeden morgen mit dieser Aussicht aufwachte. 

Von hier konnte sie wunderbar dem blass-blau des Morgengrauen zusehen das langsam durchbrochen wurde vom langsamen Erwachen der Sonne. Und darunter ein Zipfel des schwarz anmutenden Sees. Der Holzsteg, der Hain aus Nussbäumen. 

 

_ Selbst jetzt, _ dachte sie traurig. 

 

Sie schluckte und drehte sich um. 

 

"Danke." 

 

Er senkte den Kopf. 

 

"Ich warte unten auf dich." 

 

Sie stand noch einige Zeit am Fenster und dachte nach. 

 

Obi-Wan würde nur eine Nacht bleiben. Sie dachte an die Zeit danach und fand das sie keine Ahnung hatte was sie tun würde. Sie stand an einem Anfang und hatte das erste Mal in ihrem Leben keine Ahnung wohin sie wollte. 

 

Die Zukunft war ein verschwommenes, angsteinflößendes Etwas. Fast ebenso trüb und grau wie die Vergangenheit die sie versuchte zu vergessen. Den einzigen Anker hatte sie von sich geworfen und trieb nun auf hoher See, verloren und unwissend und voller Angst darüber das der nächste Sturm sie umbringen, das nächste Raubtier sie töten würde. 

 

Den Abend verbrachten sie zusammen, doch es lag eine seltsame Spannung in der Luft. Cordé blickte ihren Vater mehrmals mit Tränen in den Augen an, während Garen schweigend und vor sich hin starrend nur antwortete wenn er angesprochen wurde. Benji wirkte auf einmal wieder wie ein kleiner Junge und nicht wie ein Dreizehnjähriger. 

 

Han Solo und Chewbacca waren auf dem Schiff geblieben. Padmé hatte Solo zu Obi-Wan sagen gehört das er keinen Bedarf an passiv-aggressiven Familienessen hatte. 

 

Als sie zu Bett ging saßen die Kinder und Obi-Wan noch im Wohnraum zusammen. Niemand fragte sie ob sie dazu kommen wollte. Sie hätte sowieso abgelehnt. Sie ging im Halbdunkel die Treppe hinauf und betrat ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Fensterflügel hatte sie offen gelassen und sie starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. 

 

Am nächsten morgen verabschiedete sich Obi-Wan von Cordé, Garen und Benji. Padmé beobachtete die Szene voller plötzlich aufwallender Schuldgefühle. 

 

_ Zu spät,  _ dachte sie bitter.  _ Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen.  _

 

Cordé weinte bittere Tränen, so wie sie bereits beim Abschied von Luke und Leia geweint hatte, beim Abschied von Afa. Sie schluchzte bitterlich und Obi-Wan tätschelte ihr etwas schwerfällig den Rücken, murmelte etwas in ihr Haar. 

 

Danach warf sich Benji in seine Arme. Das Gesicht war bewegungslos, auch wenn Padmé die Tränen sehen konnte die er zurück hielt. Garen hingegen war nach wie vor wütend. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus. Er nahm seine jüngeren Geschwister zur Seite und nickte seinem Vater zu. 

 

"Garen, du--" begann Obi-Wan, doch dieser schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. 

 

"Nein." 

 

Dabei blieb es. 

 

Obi-Wan nickte und verabschiedete sich mit einem etwas hölzern klingenden "Möge die Macht mit euch sein." 

 

Garen beobachtete ihn bis er aus der Tür trat, dann schwenkte sein Blick zu Padmé. Sie erwiderte den Blick ruhig und wusste plötzlich das Garen und sie sich auf eine Weise ähnlich waren, die sie niemals erwartet hatte. Er hatte ihre Selbstgerechtigkeit, ihren Stahl, ihre Arroganz, ihr Durchhaltevermögen. 

Offensichtlich hatte er von ihr ebenfalls die Fähigkeit Obi-Wan zu verletzen. 

Er war in diesem Moment mehr ihr Sohn als jemals zuvor. 

 

Padmé presste widerwillig die Lippen zusammen und trat dann eiligst aus dem Haus und Obi-Wan hinter her. Er wartete am Ende des Kiesweg auf sie. 

Dann gingen sie zusammen zu dem Waldstück in dem der  _ Falcon  _ auf ihn wartete. 

 

"Ich werde versuchen so oft es meine Pflichten zu lassen euch zu besuchen." 

 

"Du hat keine Verpflichtung mir gegenüber. Wir haben uns nie etwas geschworen." Ihre Worte waren kühl. Sie konnte beobachten wie sie bei ihm eine Reihe von Gefühle auslösten. Ärger, Trauer, Resignation. Sein Kiefermuskel zuckte verräterisch. 

 

Ja, vielleicht hatten sie nie vor den Hutten gestanden und die Worte gesagt, aber Padmé wusste es war eine blanke Lüge ihrerseits zu sagen das sie sich nie etwas geschworen hatten. Nicht alles war auf die Worte zu reduzieren die man sagte. 

 

"Meine Kinder? Bin ich ihnen verpflichtet?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, seine Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefaltet. 

 

"Du kannst sie sehen wann immer du willst. Das Gästezimmer steht dir offen."

 

"Ich brauche nicht viel, das weißt du."

 

"Spiel nicht den Märtyrer, Obi-Wan. Es steht dir nicht zu Gesicht."

 

Er antwortete nicht darauf und sie gingen weiterhin neben einander her. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen war groß. Als wollten sie beide auf Nummer sicher gehen das sie sich nicht berühren würden. Das auch er den Abstand einhielt den sie vorgab, weckte in ihr wieder verwirrende Gefühle. 

 

"Vielleicht tut dir diese Trennung gut." Er seufzte, als wüsste er das dies nur eine kleine Hoffnung war. 

 

"Ja, vielleicht." lenkte sie ein, doch als er sie ansah, wurde ihr klar das er wusste was sie eigentlich dachte. Sie sah beschämt hinfort. 

 

"Auch wenn du nichts mehr weißt..." begann er, den Blick auf die sanfte grüne Landschaft gerichtet hinter der sich der  _ Falcon  _ gegen die Sonne abzeichnete . "Nichts mehr wissen willst von dieser Vergangenheit... Es ist die Einzige die  _ ich  _ kenne." 

 

Sein Blick glitt zurück zu ihr, richtete sich auf sie als er fortfuhr: "Unser Leben war gut. Ich habe durch dich einen Sinn in der Zeit auf Tatooine gefunden. Durch dich, die Kinder, hat mein Leben eine Bedeutung jenseits des Ordens bekommen. Etwas das ich niemals für möglich gehalten habe. 

Solange habe ich mit mir selbst gehadert dieses Leben anzunehmen, deine Liebe zu akzeptieren... Doch inzwischen weiß ich ohne Zweifel das mein Platz an deiner Seite ist. Es spielt keine Rolle wo du bist, wo ich bin--" 

 

Padmé spürte wie sich die Worte durch ihre schützende Schale brannten. Fühlte das etwas in ihr Feuer fing und verbrannte, erstarb und zu Asche wurde. 

 

"Selbst wenn uns ein ganzes Universum trennt, es ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Wenn wir uns jetzt trennen weiß ich das dies nicht für immer ist." 

 

Einen Moment standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber. Padmé hatte die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen um die morgendliche Kühle zu vertreiben, denn sie hatte ihre Stola vergessen. Er trug seinen Umhang. Padmé musste unvermittelt an all die Nächte denken die ihr dieses Kleidungsstück Trost gespendet hatte. Sie fühlte den Drang die Hände nach ihm auszustrecken und Obi-Wan an sich zu ziehen um seinen Geruch einatmen zu können. In der Frische des Morgens würde er herb und männlich riechen, woher sie das wusste konnte sie nicht sagen. 

 

Ihr Atem kam etwas unregelmäßig und stieß in weißen Nebelwolken zwischen ihnen auf. 

 

Ihr Innerstes war aufgewühlt, schlug hin und her zwischen Ablehnung und Sehnsucht, bis der Moment, in dem sie etwas hätte antworten können, verstrich. 

Wortlos wandte er sich ab und ging die letzten Meter durch die wogenden Gräser, hinüber zum  _ Falcon _ , wo Solo und der Wookie auf ihn warteten. Sie dachte er würde sich umdrehen, doch nein, das tat er nicht.

 

Bis zum letzten Moment wartete sie. Er ging die Rampe hinauf. Verschwand. 

Vielleicht war es so einfacher für ihn. Mit einem Zischen schloss sich das Raumschiff. Padmé ging einige Schritte rückwärts und beobachtete das allmähliche Aufsteigen. 

 

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie den Weg zu ihrem neuen Heim antrat. 

 

 

 


	55. 53.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immer mehr tauchten Erinnerungen auf, die ihr einst lieb gewesen waren, die sie wie ein oft gelesenes Buch immer wieder hervorgeholt und einige Passagen gelesen hatte. Erinnerungen, die sie nun von sich stieß in der Hoffnung sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Die sie verzweifelt versuchte zu vergessen. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh.

**53.**

 

Die Morgen auf Naboo waren kühl, die Luft rein und frisch und ein Versprechen voller grüner Dinge. Padmé erwachte in der Dämmerung. Viel zu früh, früher als sie gewöhnlich aufwachte. Im Halbschlaf suchten ihre Arme nach etwas. Sie erwachte vollkommen, als sie nichts außer Lacken und Kissen fand.

 

Dann sank sie zurück und starrte hinaus auf den See, die Bäume, den Himmel. Doch es war lediglich eine Landschaft, die sie nicht ganz erreichte.

 

Sie hatte gedacht Naboo könnte ihre Wunden heilen, doch alles was sie spürte war Leere. Jeden Morgen der seit Obi-Wans Abreise vergangen war dachte sie an ihr Gespräch. Seine Abwesenheit war wie ein Abgrund, etwas der sie anzog und ihr gleichzeitig Angst machte. Es verging kein Tag an dem sie die Ränder dieser Leere nicht erforschte.

 

Manchmal tauchte so etwas wie ein Gedanke auf, dann erinnerte sie sich an entfernte Wüstenträume. An den Wunsch ihm ihre grüne, mit Wasser angefüllte Welt zu zeigen. Mit ihm diese ganze Schönheit und Pracht zu teilen und zu genießen. Doch um so genauer sie versuchte sich dessen bewusst zu werden, um so mehr löste es sich auf.

 

So erging es ihr mit den meisten Erinnerungen.

 

Sie zerflossen zwischen ihren Fingern bevor sie etwas erkennen konnte. Wenn sie es schaffte eine zu greifen zu bekommen... Bereute sie es bald.

 

Die Panik war ihr ständiger Begleiter. Die Angst ihr Weggefährte. Dieser Tage gab es nichts das besser kannte.

 

Das Schlimmste waren nach wie vor die Träume.

 

Jede Nacht wieder war  _ er  _ da. 

 

Jede Nacht wieder sah er sie vom Rande ihres Bewusstseins an. Die dunkle Gestalt stand unbeweglich vor dem inzwischen sturmumwölkten Himmel Naboos. Egal wohin sie ging, egal wohin sie sich drehte. Er stand an der immer selben Stelle.

 

Um alles andere spürte sie Obi-Wans Abwesenheit wie ein greifbares Ding.

 

Doch diese Träume waren den anderen vorzuziehen. Denen die ihr vergessene Erinnerungen zeigten. Die Erinnerungen mit denen Vader gespielt hatte. Denen konnte sie genauso wenig entfliehen wie den harmlosen Erinnerungen in denen alles still und normal und  _ richtig  _ war und sie trotz allem immer das Gefühl hatte das  _ gleich  _ etwas geschehen würde. 

 

Immer mehr tauchten Erinnerungen auf, die ihr einst lieb gewesen waren, die sie wie ein oft gelesenes Buch immer wieder hervorgeholt und einige Passagen gelesen hatte. Erinnerungen, die sie nun von sich stieß in der Hoffnung sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Die sie verzweifelt versuchte zu vergessen. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh.

 

Es tat weh des morgens schon mit dem Gefühl des Verlusts aufzuwachen. Padmé zu gewöhnte sich nur langsam daran. Die erste Woche war schlimm. Sie konnte in den Gesichtern der Kinder die Angst sehen das ihre Welt weit mehr zerfallen war, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hatten. Dann traf Padmé eine Entscheidung: Sie begann zu funktionieren.

 

Jeden Morgen stand sie auf, wusch sich, zog sich an, frisierte sich. Dann wurden die Kinder geweckt. Während sie sich für die Schule fertig machten, bereitete sie mechanisch Frühstück vor. Schnitt Obst, schmierte das etwas zu harte Brot vom gestrigen Tag. Während sie frühstückten, tat sie ihrerseits als würde sie etwas essen.

Dann brachte sie die Kinder zur Schule.

 

Sie verabschiedete sich lächelnd von ihnen und ging in Richtung Markt. Abwesend ging sie die Reihen von angebotenen Waren durch bis sie fand was sie suchte. Ihre Augen hielten nicht inne, nahmen die Schönheit kaum war. Wenn sie mit jemand sprach dann nur um einen Preis zu erfragen oder dem Verkäufer zu sagen wie viel sie von etwas brauchte.

 

Wenn sie heim kam würde sie einige Zeit auf der Terrasse sitzen. Manchmal döste sie, manchmal kroch sie auch zurück ins Bett, wenn die Müdigkeit, die Schwere zu viel war.

 

Sobald sie sich aus dem Bett oder von ihrem Stuhl gequält hatte tat sie das nötigste im Haus und kochte anschließend. Es wäre alles perfekt wenn die Kinder wieder kämen. Sie fragte sich ob ihr diese Dinge jemals wieder einfach fallen würden.

 

Es wurde gegessen und wie eine gute Mutter erkundigte sie sich nach ihrem Tag und versuchte sich gedanklich Notizen zu machen. Während dessen nickte und lächelte sie, erwiderte mit aufmunternden Worten oder einem Ratschlag, was beinahe alle ihre Kapazitäten aufbrauchte - meist schaffte sie einige Bissen ihres Essens. Immerhin.

 

Umso weiter der Tag voranschritt umso einfacher wurde es den Anforderungen gerecht zu werden.

 

Am Abend war sie meist ein fast vollständig funktionierender Erwachsener. Sobald die Kinder zu Bett gingen begann der produktive Teil ihres Tages: Sie räumte auf, putzte Staub, wischte die Böden, die Fließen in Küche und Bad, reinigte Spiegel, verstaute liegengebliebene Dinge, wusch Teller und Wäsche. Bügelte, faltete und räumte Kleidung hinfort. 

 

Sie machte sich Listen was sie noch bräuchten, was sie kaufen musste. Listen fürs einkaufen. Listen was sie noch erledigen musste.

 

Sie fragte sich nie wann sie die Dinge besorgen würde, die sie brauchten. Früher oder später würde sie dazu kommen in die Stadt zu fahren und einzukaufen.

 

Bis spät morgens rumorte sie durch das Haus, wie ein Geist oder ein Hausdroide den man vergessen hatte auszuschalten, bis sie zu erschöpft war um noch weiter umher zu laufen. Bis ihre Lider schwer waren, ihre Augen sich trocken anfühlten und brannten. Erst dann kehrte sie in ihr dunkles Schlafzimmer zurück und kroch erschöpft in das Bett das Obi-Wan ausgesucht hatte. In dem er neben ihr hatte schlafen wollen.

 

Manchmal zitterten ihre Beine kurz vorm einschlafen, weil es ihr so schwer fiel sich zu entspannen.

Doch sie musste nie lange auf den Schlaf warten. Ihr Körper war zu ausgelaugt und der Schlaf traf sie schließlich wie ein Faustschlag.

 

Dann kamen die Träume. Das Ganze begann von neuem.

 

Doch wenn Padmé gedacht hatte das es jetzt schlimm war, so wurde sie eines besseren belehrt nachdem sie ihre Mutter besucht hatte.

 

"Padmé!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und hielt ihre Hand über den Mund, als wolle sie alles weitere hinunterschlucken.

 

Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Jobals Gesicht erhellte sich, wurde von Überraschung und Liebe verjüngt, doch trotzdem lagen dunkle Schatten auf ihren Zügen in Form einer Traurigkeit die Padmé im ersten Moment nicht verstand.

 

Erst als die Tür geschlossen war fielen sie sich in die Arme. Ihre Mutter roch nach nubischem Lavendel und frischer Erde, als habe sie gerade im Garten gearbeitet. Darunter verbarg sich ihr eigener Geruch.

 

Als Jobal sie los ließ ergriff sie ihre Hand und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Erst dort angekommen verstand Padmé.

 

Das Bild über der Anrichte war eines der ersten Dinge die man sah, wenn man den Raum betrat. Es zeigte ihren Vater: Er war älter als in ihrer Erinnerung. Sein Haar und seine Brauen waren grau, tiefe Falten zogen seine Mundwinkel hinab. Trotzdem war sein Gesicht gütig und seine Lippen umspielte ein angedeutetes Lächeln das seine dunklen Augen zum leuchten brachten. 

Doch Padmé sah mehr in diesem Bild. Hinter dem Lächeln verbarg sich ein Mann der sein Kind verloren hatte.

 

Dann fiel ihr der Trauerflor an der Seite des Bildes auf. Padmé hielt inne. Ihre Mutter war bei ihrer Seite und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

 

"Er starb vor sechs Jahren." Ihre Stimme verriet tiefe Trauer, doch es war genug Zeit vergangen als das sie darüber sprechen konnte.

 

Padmé wiederholte: "Sechs Jahre."

 

Die ältere Frau sah sie traurig an.

 

"Es tut mir leid, Padmé."

 

Padmé nickte, unfähig von dem Bild weg zu sehen. Auf einmal war sie froh das sie diesen Besuch ohne die Kinder gemacht hatte.

 

Es dauerte bis sie sich zusammengerissen hatte. Bis sie dazu in der Lage war mit ihrer Mutter zu sprechen. Sie nahm es ihr nicht böse. Jobal hatte ihren Mann sehr geliebt. Sie hatte die besondere Beziehung zwischen ihm und Padmé immer verstanden.

 

Sie ließ Padmé einen Moment allein während sie ihnen beiden Tee aufbrühte.

 

Als sie wiederkam war Padmé auf dem Sofa niedergesunken. Jobal trug das Tablett hinüber zu dem Tisch, setzte sich ihrer Tochter gegenüber und musterte Padmé nun eindringlich.

 

"Ich wusste das du noch lebst." Ihr Lächeln war ein fahles Ding. "Eine Mutter weiß so etwas."

 

Padmé nickte und dachte an die Zwillinge. Garen, Cordé und Benji. Vor allem aber dachte sie an Sabé.

 

"Dein Vater glaubte du seist tot. Ich denke... Ich denke es war einfacher so für ihn. Einfacher deine Abwesenheit zu akzeptieren."

 

Padmé nickte, sie verstand. Sah hinüber zu seinem Bild. Sein gütiges, trauriges Lächeln war kurzzeitig genug.

 

"An was--?" begann sie, konnte es aber nicht aussprechen. Für sie war ihr Vater bis eben noch eine unbewegliche Konstante gewesen. Außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes, aber nicht weniger präsent. Er hatte Padmé immer beeinflusst, sie immer angetrieben. 

 

Das er fort sein sollte... Noch verstand sie nicht was das bedeutete.

 

Jobal und Padmé tranken ihren Tee, redeten über Padmés Flucht und ihr Leben auf Tatooine. Was mit Vader passiert war erklärte sie nur in den gröbsten Zügen, doch ihre Mutter war aufmerksam genug um zu erkennen das sich mehr dahinter verbarg als was ihre Tochter mit Worten sagte.

Padmé eröffnete Jobal das sie Enkelkinder hatte, die sie kennen lernen wollten.

 

Und dann... Saßen die beiden Frauen sich gegenüber. Jobal hatte die kalten Hände ihrer Tochter in die ihren genommen. Sie sahen einander aufmerksam an, erkannten sich im Gesicht des anderen und trotzdem waren sie sich fremd. Es war das seltsamste Gefühl.

 

Padmé erkannte das dies ein weiterer Verlust war, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte und auch das schmerzte. Einige Zeit später ging sie allein zurück zu dem Haus, das kein Heim war und wartete auf die Rückkehr ihrer Kinder.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé trauerte um ihren Vater. Das er bereits sechs Jahre Tot war spielte keine Rolle. Das nagende Gefühl ihn nie wieder zu sehen, das sie sich nicht verabschieden konnte, ihm Kummer bereitet hatte, machte ihr schwer zu schaffen.

 

Ihr Vater seinerseits hatte geglaubt sie sei tot und im Grunde genommen hatte er recht gehabt: Ein ganz essentieller Teil ihrer selbst war  _ tot _ . 

 

Padmé hatte nichts mehr von der Frau die sie einst gewesen war. Ihre Mutter bemerkte es nicht, zu sehr mit ihren Enkelkindern beschäftigt. Doch Sola nahm sie nach einigen Tagen zur Seite, sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen fragend an.

 

"Du bist nicht die Padmé an die ich mich erinnere."

 

"Nein." Padmé sah keinen Sinn darin zu lügen.

 

"Du wirkst... So klein und zerbrechlich, Padmé. Ich habe Angst um dich."

 

Padmé sah hinfort, rang die Hände und versuchte eine Antwort zu finden die nicht leer klang. Schließlich schwieg sie. Sola versuchte nicht mehr zu erfahren. Was an sich schon ungewöhnlich war, da Sola nie nachgegeben, nie eine Chance ausgelassen hatte um sich in Padmés Angelegenheiten einzumischen, was sie als ihr schwesterliches Recht angesehen hatte. 

 

"Du warst immer die Stärkere von uns..."

 

Sola hatte sich nicht über den Moment der Wiedersehensfreude täuschen lassen. Sie hatte sie angesehen als erkenne sie zwar ihr Gesicht, doch nicht die Frau. Ihre Schwester war immer weit cleverer gewesen, als ihre Eltern ihr zugestanden hatten.

 

Doch ihre ältere Schwester behandelte sie wie eine Freundin. Etwas das Padmé fehlte, das sie vermisste. Was Tatooine ihr gegeben hatte waren Freundinnen. Ethne, Vera, Beru. Ja, selbst Ethel Hendriksen.

 

Wann immer Padmé an diese Frauen dachte wurde ihr ganz anders, der Schmerz noch zu frisch. Zumindest war ihr Tot schnell und schmerzlos gewesen, von einem zum anderen Moment. Kein schmerzhaftes quälen, zweifeln, leiden.

 

Padmés Tage blieben unbedeutsam. Nach wie vor funktionierte sie einwandfrei. Wenn sie weniger schlief als vorher, so schob sie das darauf das sie mehr zu tun hatte. Tagsüber im Sessel zu dösen war weniger gefährlich als sich des Nachts in ihr Bett zu legen und den Träumen auszuliefern.

 

Es war alles...

 

Es war alles  _ gut.  _ Ihr Innerstes war hohl und sie fragte sich was ihr fehlte, denn es war doch alles  _ gut.  _ Sie war auf Naboo, was sie sich seit zwanzig Jahren gewünscht hatte. Ihre Kinder waren bei ihr. Sie hatte ihre Mutter und Sola.

 

Doch trotzdem... Warum fühlte sie sich nicht endlich  _ besser? _ Warum verschwanden diese Träume nicht? Warum wachte sie noch immer in Mitten der dunklen Nacht auf und hörte Obi-Wans Stimme, die ihr Vaders Worte einflüsterten, erinnerte sich an Dinge die so nie geschehen waren und sie trotzdem in Angst versetzten? 

 

Zu allem Überfluss war Sola immer noch aufmerksam, mit einer schnellen Zunge und spitzen Worten. Sola hatte schon immer gewusst wie sie ihre Schwester am besten provozieren musste um eine Regung aus ihr zu bekommen.

 

"Der Name kommt mir so bekannt vor." sagte sie gerade und sah von dem zu schneidenden Gemüse auf.

 

Padmé reagierte nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich auf das Messer und das mechanische Auf und Nieder ihrer Klinge beim Gemüse schneiden.

 

"Unser Vater ist ein Jedi." sagte Cordé in ihrer Naivität und Solas Gesicht veränderte sich auf die subtilste Art. Ihr Mund verzog sich beinahe in ein spöttisches Lächeln.

 

"Oh, was sonst, Herzchen."

 

Padmé schnitt ihren Anteil des Gemüses in akkurate, perfekte kleine Würfel. Verzog den Mund bei Solas beinahe herablassenden Ton ihrer Tochter gegenüber.

 

"Aber er ist nicht  _ der  _ Jedi, nicht wahr Padmé?" Direkt angesprochen, drehte sich Padmé widerwillig zu Sola. 

 

"Was meinst du?"

 

"Damals, vor den Klon-Kriegen. Da warst du mit diesem Skywalker hier."

 

"Hmm." Padmé biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die Erinnerung an wogendes Gras und ein strahlendes Lächeln hinfort zuschieben. Es funktionierte nicht ganz. Die Wut stieg in ihr auf. Sie schnitt sich in den Nagel.

 

"Anakin ist Luke und Leias Vater." Garen, der Benji bei den Schulaufgaben half, warf Cordé nun einen warnenden Blick vom anderen Ende der Küche zu. Sie hatten gelernt vorsichtig zu sein. Doch Cordé ignorierte ihn. "Aber sie tragen Vaters Namen."

 

"Kenobi?" Cordé nickte, ihre Hände waren mit dem Schälen der Erbsen beschäftigt. "Und du Cordé?"

 

"Ich habe mich für Mutters Namen entschieden. Ich war immer Cordé Thule."

 

Sola zog die Brauen zusammen und wandte sich wieder Padmé zu und trat neben sie an die Anrichte.

 

"Ihr wart also nie verheiratet?"

 

"Nein, Sola. Ist das wichtig?"

 

"Du kennst mich. Ich bin nur neugierig. Vor allem wenn es um meine kleine Schwester geht." Die Ältere zuckte mit den Schultern und biss enthusiastisch in ein Stück Spitzgemüse.

Padmé gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und hoffte das Solas Neugierde endlich befriedigt war. Sie arbeiteten für einige Zeit schweigend nebeneinander. Dann begann die Ältere erneut.

 

"Doch was ich mich frage..." Sie wandte sich nun ganz ihrer Schwester zu, das Gesicht plötzlich nicht länger spielerisch sondern ernst. "Warum ist er nicht hier?"

 

"Er hat sich der Rebellion angeschlossen." Padmé sagte es automatisch, halbherzig und schüttete das geschnittene Gemüse in einen großen Topf. Etwas kochendes Wasser spritze auf ihre Hand. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. Ihre Hand reibend, sagte sie: "Er wirft ein Auge auf Luke und Leia."

 

"Die Zwillinge sind was,  _ zwanzig _ ? Sie sind alt genug um--"

 

"Sola, was fragst du so viel? Kümmer' dich lieber um das Essen. Die Kinder haben Hunger. Nicht wahr, Kinder?" Jobal trat mit einem großen Korb Lavendel in die Küche. Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

 

"Ich kann durchaus zwei Dinge gleichzeitig tun, Mutter."

 

"Ich würde es vorziehen wenn du dich auf das Essen konzentriertest." zischte Padmé.

 

"Natürlich würdest du das." Solas Blick war warm, freundschaftlich. Ihre Frage waren aus ihrer Liebe heraus geboren, doch Padmé fand das sie über das Ziel hinaus schoss.

 

Wieder verging einiges an Zeit in der Padmé und Sola nebeneinander kochten, während Garen und Benji über Benjis Schulbücher gebeugt saßen, Jobal einen Kräutertee trank und mit Cordé Lavendel schnitt.

 

"Jetzt weiß ich es wieder.  _ Kenobi _ !" Sola drehte sich zu Padmé und zeigte mit erhobenem Löffel auf sie. "Der Meister. Der  _ andere  _ Jedi _. _ " 

 

Sola schnalzte mit der Zunge. Padmé sah auf und funkelte ihre Schwester an.

 

"Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Sola?" fragte Padmé scharf.

 

"Oh, du hast doch noch ein Rückgrat."

 

Padmé knallte das Messer auf das Brettchen und sagte sie würde frische Kräuter aus dem Garten holen. Sie musste ihre Kinder nicht ansehen um zu wissen das sie ihr hinterher sahen. Garen missbilligend, Benji verwirrt und Cordé sorgenvoll.

 

Im Garten angekommen tat sie für einen Moment so als würde sie tatsächlich Kräuter pflücken wollen. Doch dann erblickte sie die kleinen blauen Blütenköpfe und sie biss die Zähne zusammen gegen einen unerklärlichen Schmerz.

 

Sie ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und sah die Blume wehmütig an. Was er wohl gerade tat? Sie hoffte er war sicher. Ging nicht zu viele Risiken ein. Ob sie ihn wohl per Comm versuchen sollte zu sprechen? Sie wusste das die Kinder ihn alle paar Tage sprachen. Manchmal war sie dann in der Küche, hörte seine Stimme durch die Zimmer hallen und konnte sich fast vorstellen er sei bei ihnen. 

 

"Padmé?"

 

Solas Stimme riss sie auf ihren Gedanken. Padmé fuhr auf. Ihre Schwester sah nicht so aus als wolle sie Padmé gängeln oder aufziehen. Ihr Blick war liebevoll. Dieser Tage tat es weh, wenn ihr jemand positive Gefühle entgegenbrachte.

 

"Du vermisst ihn." Es war keine Frage und seltsamerweise verbesserte Padmé ihre Schwester auch nicht. "Warum hat er dich verlassen?"

 

"Wie kommst du darauf das  _ er  _ mich verlassen hat? Ich habe ihn fortgeschickt. Es ist meine eigene Schuld."

 

"In gewisser weise schon, doch er hätte wissen müssen das du ihn jetzt am Dringendsten brauchst." Padmé empfand das Bedürfnis Obi-Wan zu verteidigen. Sie schob es hinfort und starrte auf ihre Hände.

 

"Ich habe ihm nicht das Gefühl gegeben erwünscht zu sein."

 

Solas Gesicht schien sie zu fragen ob sie das denn müsste, doch statt dessen fragte sie: "Liebst du ihn denn noch?"

 

Es dauerte nicht lange das sie antwortete: "Nein."

 

Das Wort lag schwer und ungenießbar in Padmés Mund. Solas Blick war nicht zu deuten.

 

"Deine Augen sagen etwas anderes als dein Mund, Padmé."

 

Sie antwortete nicht darauf.

 

"Es spielt keine Rolle. Er  _ kann  _ mir nicht helfen."

 

"Weil du ihn nicht lässt."

 

"Manche Dinge kann man nicht hinfort lieben, egal wie sehr man das wünscht." Sie schluckte und fügte hinzu: "Liebe heilt nicht alle Wunden. Irgendwann würde er daran zerbrochen."

 

Sola sah sie zweifelnd an.

 

"Aber es wäre einfacher es nicht allein durchstehen zu müssen, oder?"

 

"Er hilft mir."

 

"Von der anderen Seite der Galaxie aus?"

 

"Ich brauche Zeit und Abstand." Sie schluckte. "Er hat die Rebellion."

 

"Glaubst du das wirklich oder hast du das für ihn entschieden?"

 

Ungebeten fiel Padmé das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Obi-Wan ein an dessen Ende sie entschieden hatte das es besser war das ihre Familie und letztendlich auch sie beide trennen sollte. Ja,  _ sie  _ hatte die Entscheidung für ihn getroffen. Das konnte sie nicht hinfort reden. 

 

Sie hatte die Entscheidung getroffen in dem sicheren Wissen das er nichts tun konnte und gleichzeitig voller Angst das er es doch schaffen würde durch ihren Eiswall zu brechen.

 

Sola ließ das Gesagte so stehen und wechselte dann das Thema.

 

"Weißt du, nachdem du fort warst ging es Vater sehr schlecht. Deine Traurigkeit erinnert mich daran. Du wirkst ebenfalls als hättest du einen geliebten Menschen verloren."

 

Padmé sah hinfort.  _ Ja _ , dachte sie,  _ ich habe mich selbst verloren und dadurch auch Obi-Wan.  _

 

Sola sprach weiter: "Vater ging zu einer Geistheilerin. Vielleicht solltest du das versuchen. Sie hat Vater sehr geholfen."

 

Die Tür zur Terrasse wurde geöffnet und ihre Mutter rief ihnen zu das dass Essen fertig war und sie rein kommen sollten. Sola rief fröhlich das sie kommen würden, sie stand auf. Padmé bewegte sich nicht.

 

"Kommst du?" Die Hand ihrer Schwester schob sich in ihr Sichtfeld.

 

"Ich brauche noch einen Moment."

 

Sola schürzte die Lippen. Die Ältere nickte. Dann schob sie ihre in Padmés Hand und zog ihre Schwester hoch. Padmé wollte Sola ärgerlich anblaffen was sie sich dabei dachte, doch diese warf ihr nur einen Blick zu und Padmé verstummte.

 

Die ersten Schritte tat Padmé widerwillig. Doch als sie erst mal in Bewegung waren fiel es ihr leichter und leichter.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Vielleicht hätte sie es kommen sehen müssen. Doch sie war so damit beschäftigt sich und alle ihre Teile zusammen zu halten das sie nicht bemerkte das sich etwas veränderte. Die Kinder waren behutsamer mit ihr.

 

Selbst Garen, der in letzter Zeit immer etwas reserviert wirkte in seinem stillen Ärger, war vorsichtig mit ihr. Cordé bemutterte sie nach wie vor, was sie inzwischen ohne es zu hinterfragen hinnahm. Sie glaubte das es ihrer Tochter auch half sich besser zu fühlen.

 

Nach wie vor trafen sie sich einmal die Woche bei Jobal zum Essen. Es war anstrengend, aber auch schön. Es fühlte sich für einige Stunde fast so an als sei sie wieder Teil einer Familie. Manchmal sah sie sich dann um und stellte fest das jemand fehlte.

 

Sie vermisste Luke und Leia. In den Momenten in denen sie vollkommen ehrlich mit sich selbst sein konnte konnte sie auch zugeben das sie Obi-Wan ebenfalls vermisste.

 

Der Versuch mit ihm per Comm zu reden war missglückt. Sie hatte kurz mit ihm gesprochen, über belangloses Zeug, während er unruhig versucht hatte sich seine Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Dann hatte sie die Kinder gerufen und war verschwunden.

 

Das war ungefähr eine Woche her.

 

Padmé saß am Rande der Terrasse, die Decke um sich geschlungen, starrte sie auf die dunklen Bäume und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Die Dämmerung hatte beinahe eingesetzt. Die Temperaturen fielen langsam und machten die Abendluft frisch. Erst in einigen Wochen wäre es angenehm genug als das sie auch des abends draußen sitzen konnte. Sie blieb trotzdem. Die Kühle verhinderte das sie einschlief.

 

Von drinnen hörte sie Stimmen, doch nichts konnte sie aus ihrer Starre brechen. Die Türen hinter ihr glitten auf. Sie hörte Cordés Schritte.

 

"Mom?"

 

Padmé seufzte und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

 

"Ja?" Dann sah sie die bekannte Gestalt bei der Tür stehen.

 

"Was tust du hier?"

 

Cordé verzog den Mund und sah hinüber zu ihrem Vater.

 

"Cordé hat mich gerufen."

 

Padmés Blick glitt zu ihrer Tochter, die etwas beschämt hinfort sah.

 

"Stimmt das?" Sie konnte das verräterische Gefühl des Verrats nicht unterdrücken, doch darunter versteckte sich Erleichterung. Woher kam das? Warum war es da?

Sie sah von Cordé zu Obi-Wan, der geduldig bei der Tür wartete.

 

Er sah... Er sah nicht länger so erschöpft aus. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden. Er wirkte härter auf sie, als würde Hoth ihn in Eis oder Stein verwandeln. Sein Gesicht hatte etwas unnachgiebiges bekommen. Das weiße Haar war inzwischen so lang geworden das er es im Nacken zusammen binden musste.

 

_ Doch egal wie sehr er sich verändert _ , stellte sie erstaunt fest,  _ seine Augen sind die gleichen.  _

 

"Ja, Mom." Das Mädchen blickte murmelnd auf ihre Schuhspitzen. "Du schläfst nicht ausreichend. Du isst kaum noch. Wir machen uns Sorgen."

 

Nun kam er langsamen Schrittes hinüber zu ihr. Er berührte Cordés Arm, als wolle er ihr die Erlaubnis geben hinein gehen zu dürfen. Das Mädchen atmete zitternd aus, als fiele eine Last von ihr. Padmé verstand erst in diesem Moment was sie ihrer Tochter aufgebürdet hatte und fühlte wie die Schuld die Arme um sie schlang, fest hielt und  _ drückte _ . Sie fiel in sich zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

Er ließ sich neben ihr auf der Bank nieder. Ihr Blick blieb auf den Wald gerichtet, doch sehen konnte sie nichts. Ihre Sinne waren auf ihn gerichtet.

 

"Ich..." begann sie kopfschüttelnd. "Ich habe  _ alles  _ getan. Ich verstehe das nicht."

 

Statt einer Antwort sagte er: "Sie machen sich Gedanken um dich."

 

Sein Anblick hatte etwas Beruhigendes und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich als würde sich etwas in ihr auflösen. Es hatte sich mehr verändert als sein Haar.

Sie musste an Qui-Gon denken. Obi-Wan war jetzt ungefähr so alt wie sein Meister, als sie ihn auf Naboo kennen gelernt hatte.

 

"Dein Haar ist so lang geworden." brachte sie hervor und wunderte sich über ihr Lächeln. Ihre Finger kribbelten, als wollten sie ihn berühren. Sie hielt ihr Handgelenk unter der Decke fest umklammert. 

 

Er seufzte, doch lächelte ebenfalls. Obi-Wan schien ihr Gesicht nach etwas abzusuchen. Sie wandte sich der Dunkelheit zu, die nun beinahe vollkommen aufgezogen war und sie umhüllte.

 

"Lass uns hinein gehen und reden, Padmé."

 

Diesmal war es an ihr zu seufzen. "Was gibt es denn zu bereden?"

 

Ihre Stimme war kühler als die aufziehende Nacht.

 

"Müssen wir immer diesen Weg gehen?"

 

"Zu anstrengend?"

 

Er schwieg.

 

"Ich bin nicht gekommen um mich mit dir zu streiten. Ich--"

 

"Weshalb bist du  _ dann  _ hier?" Als wäre das alles was sie noch verband. 

 

"Weil unsere Kinder eine Mutter brauchen und ich wissen muss ob du in der Lage bist diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Denn wenn nicht Padmé, müssen wir eine andere Lösung finden."

 

Sie merkte sehr wohl wie schwer ihm diese Worte fielen. Sein Mund war schmal, in so etwas wie Widerwille verzogen.

 

Zuerst wollte sie schweigen, dann sagte sie leise: "Willst du sie wieder mitnehmen?"

 

"Ich weiß es nicht." Sie sah das es die Wahrheit war.

 

Schließlich standen sie auf und gingen hinein. Es war warm, zu warm für Padmés Geschmack. Die Müdigkeit war eine Welle die sie langsam mitzureißen drohte.

Sie schwankte als sie ihre Stola ablegte. Obi-Wan hielt sie am Arm fest. Es würde nichts bringen so zu tun als sei nichts geschehen.

 

Die Kinder beobachteten sie. Garen und Cordé taten es subtil, Benji hingegen gab sich keine Mühe es zu verbergen.

 

"Kommt ihr zurecht?" wollte Obi-Wan wissen.

 

Cordé sprach für ihre Brüder. "Natürlich." In ihrem Blick lag etwas das sagte das dies nicht der erste Abend war den sie allein verbrachte und mit einem Mal wurde Padmé etwas klar: Sie hatte zwar funktioniert, doch etwas sehr Essentielles vergessen: Mutter sein bedeutete nicht nur so zu tun, als sei man eine Mutter. Es war nicht nur Brote schmieren und an den richtige Stellen nicken und lächeln.

 

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr ein das sie nicht wusste ob ihre Kinder überhaupt Anschluss gefunden hatten. Wie sie ihre Nachmittage verbrachten. Wo sie hingingen wenn sie sich mit ihren Freunden trafen. Machten sie überhaupt ihre Hausaufgaben?

 

Ihr entfuhr ein gequältes Geräusch. Obi-Wan legte einen Arm um sie und rieb ihre Schulter, als wisse er was sie empfand.

 

"Eure Mutter geht jetzt schlafen."

 

"Nein, du wirst mir nicht sagen wann ich zu schlafen habe..." Trotzig hielt sie an ihrer Selbstachtung fest.

 

"Doch, Padmé. Du wirst jetzt schlafen." Er sagte es mit absoluter Bestimmung.

 

Padmé wollte widersprechen, doch sie fand es unmöglich als sie in sein Gesicht sah und die harten Linien seiner Züge erblickte. Sie sah wie die Kinder hinter ihnen Blicke austauschten.

 

Er führte sie mit sicherer Hand durch den Wohnraum. Zum Flur. Die Treppe hinauf. Während dessen lag seine Hand unter ihrer Schulter, hielt sie und ankerte sie.

 

Ihr Schlafzimmer war das einzige Zimmer im Haus das nicht perfekt war. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gegeben hier aufzuräumen, Staub zu wischen, das Bett zu machen. Scham durchfuhr sie beim Anblick des Raums. Er bemerkte es wahrscheinlich, doch ignorierte es.

 

Schob sie in der grauen Dunkelheit hinüber zum Bett. Für einen aberwitzigen Augenblick dachte sie daran das man dieses Szene missverstehen konnte. Etwas in ihr war unfähig die Situation gehen zu lassen.

 

"Deshalb bist du also hier?" Schneidend-scharfe Worte, die einen anzüglichen Unterton hatten. "Um mich ' _ zu Bett zu bringen _ '?" 

 

Im Halbdunkel sah sie wie eine weiße Braue sich in die Stirn bog und sie kühl musterte. Natürlich war er nicht deshalb da. Wahrscheinlich sah sie sowieso aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn, mit Augenringen und müdem Blick.

Die Schamröte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. Sie wandte sich ab um nicht ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben zu müssen um sich seinem Blick zu entziehen. 

 

Zwei kleine Lampen am anderen Ende des Raumes erhellten plötzlich das Zimmer. Sie hoffte inständig das er ihr erröten unkommentiert ließ.

 

Langsam zog sie ihren schwarzen Kurzmantel aus. Schlüpfte aus ihrem ebenso schwarzen, einfachen Kleid. Dann stand sie in ihrem Unterkleid vor ihm. Sein Gesicht blieb unbeweglich. Mit einem harten Blick wandte sie sich ab und kletterte ins Bett. Die Kissen waren weich. Die Decken lagen schützend um ihrem Körper. Beinahe entfuhr ihr ein wonnevolles Stöhnen.

 

"Ich will nicht schlafen." Ihre Stimme war erstickt. Er musste hören wie viel Angst sie hatte.

 

Einen Moment stand er unbeweglich neben dem Bett und sah auf sie nieder. Dann glitt der Stuhl neben ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber zu ihm. Er setzte sich neben sie.

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du kannst nicht hier bleiben..." Ihre Augen waren schwer, doch noch immer wehrte sie sich gegen ihren Körper. Unwillkürlich fing sie an zu zittern, ihre Zähne schlugen unmissverständlich aufeinander.

 

Er sah sie mit Nachsicht an, als sei sie ein Kind, das nie das tat was man ihr auftrug und trotzdem geliebt wurde. Es tat weh.

 

"Schlaf jetzt." Seine Stimme war weich, so weich.

 

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

 

"Ich  _ kann  _ nicht." 

 

"Du musst."

 

Sie dachte an die Träume die sie wach hielten. Und überall Vaders Gestalt, seine blitzende Maske. In ihrem Kopf verliefen die Bilder von einem zum anderen, wie Wasserfarben bis ein hypnotisches Ganzes entstand. Ihre Augen brannten. Wie lange war sie nun schon wach?

 

"Nein." Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um sich. Das Schluchzen kam ohne ihr zu tun.

 

"Wenn du willst..." sagte er. "Wenn du willst kann ich dich mit einer einfachen Beeinflussung zum schlafen bringen."

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Er ist immer da. Seine Augen... Ich sehe immer..." Ein weiteres Schluchzen.

 

"Padmé." sagte er nun. "Ich kann dich schlafen legen und aufpassen das dir nichts passiert."

 

Die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen bei seinem Vorschlag. Sie schluckte ihre sofortige Ablehnung hinab. Wieder kämpften die zwei widersprüchlichen Gefühle in ihrer Brust. Eines das ihr sagte so weit sie nur konnte von ihm zu flüchten und das andere das sich unnatürlicherweise wünschte ihm so nah wie nur möglich zu sein.

 

"Ich habe gehört Naboo soll zu dieser Jahreszeit sehr schön sein." Anstatt auf Antwort wartend, redete er weiter. "Ich würde es gern wieder sehen. Nicht nur Theed, auch die umliegenden Dörfer und Städte. Natürlich auch das Seen-Land. Vielleicht wenn alles vorbei ist. Ich habe mich immer gefragt wo du aufgewachsen bist. Wo du zur Schule gegangen bist. Wie dein Elternhaus ausgesehen hat. Vielleicht zeigst du uns das alles irgendwann einmal."

 

Seine Stimme hatte etwas unglaublich entspannendes, etwas hypnotisches. Padmé erkannte den Jedi-Trick als das was es war, doch sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren.

 

Er führte sie durch die Landschaft Naboos, die sie noch immer wohlbehütet und ungetrübt in ihrem Innern trug. Sie spürte wie sie sich nach und nach beruhigte. Der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut war getrocknet, ihr Herzschlag hatte sich beruhigt.

 

Die Kissen unter ihrem Kopf waren weich, genauso die Decke über die sie immer wieder ihre Fingerspitzen hin und her gleiten ließ.

 

Sie beobachtete ihn, während er redete. In diesem fahlen Licht wirkten seine Augen wie dunkle Saphire, die wie weit entfernte Sterne leuchteten.

Sie hörte auf seine Stimme.

 

Dann kam der Schlaf über sie. Padmé ließ es geschehen.

 

Auf der anderen Seite, dem Land in ihrem Innern, ging Padmé durch den Palast Theed spazieren. Inzwischen rankte Efeu die umgestoßenen und zerbombten Wände entlang.

 

Padmé sah auf in den Himmel. Wohin sie auch sah, die schwarze Gestalt war heute nirgends zu sehen. Stattdessen war der Himmel erneut das vertraute Meerblau. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht dem Himmel zu und lächelte erleichtert.

 

Sie schlief in dieser Nacht traumlos und gut.

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé erwachte langsam. Es gab keinen Grund zu eilen. Sie war schließlich warm und sicher. Sie schwebte in einem Raum zwischen Dösen und Erwachen.

Gerade gab es keinen Platz für Angst und böse Träume. Sie waren ihr so fern wie Alderaan oder Hoth. Irgendwo gab es sie, doch sie hatten keinen Einfluss auf sie.

 

Ein beständiger Rhythmus schlug ihr im Ohr und zog sie langsam in Richtung Bewusstsein. Sie seufzte und presste ihr Gesicht fester in die warme Decke. Es war ein bekannter Geruch den sie einatmete. Voll und männlich. Die Wärme in ihrem Bauch stieg an und verwandelte sich allmählich in Hitze.

 

Sie wollte noch nicht erwachen, doch die Decke bewegte sich. Padmé grummelte. Sie hörte ein schmunzeln unter sich. Seit wann taten Decken das?

 

Natürlich konnten sie das nicht. Padmé kämpfte sich durch die Schläfrigkeit. Langsam blinzelnd schlug sie die Augen auf. Ihre Fehlannahme wurde ihr sogleich bewusst. Der Anblick einer bekannten beigen Tunika begrüßte sie.

 

Es war Obi-Wans Herzschlag den sie hörte. Es war sein Geruch, seine Wärme. Die Sicherheit die sie spürte ging von ihm aus.

 

Es dauerte einige Momente das zu verstehen. Als sie den Kopf hob kam sie Auge in Auge mit dem Träger der Tunika. Er musterte sie aufmerksam, suchte nach Zeichen ihrer gestrigen Panik, doch fand keine.

 

"Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, doch dein Haar hat mich gekitzelt."

 

Sie gab ein kleines Geräusch von sich das alles sein konnte: Zustimmung, Unsicherheit, Überraschung.

 

"Hast du gut geschlafen?"

 

"Ja, danke." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Wispern.

 

"Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

 

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr der Grund seines Besuchs ein, ihre tränenreicher Zusammenbruch, sein Beistand, seine ruhige Stimme die sie in den Schlaf hatte gleiten lassen.

 

Padmé nickte steif.

 

"Das ist gut." Pause. "Sehr gut."

 

"Wann--" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte ihn nicht an. "Wann bist du--" 

 

Sie gestikulierte auf ihn, das Bett.

 

"Du bist einmal kurz aufgewacht und hast mich gebeten," er stockte. ",dich zu halten."

 

"Oh."

 

Sie blickten sich an. Abgelenkt von seinen Händen. Ihr ganzes Bewusstsein war auf diese Berührung konzentriert. Nahm er überhaupt war das er sie die ganze Zeit berührte? Das seine Hände geometrische Muster auf ihren Rücken zeichneten und sie an sich presste?

 

Sein Gesicht hielt noch die Nachgiebigkeit des Schlafs. Sein Mund hatte diesen weichen Zug der beinahe ein Lächeln war. Er wirkte zufrieden wie er sie so hielt und berührte. Ein gütiges, behagliches Gefühl breitete sich auch in ihrer Brust aus bei seinem Anblick.

 

Sie streckte die Hand aus und legte die Innenfläche vorsichtig gegen seine Wange. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch schwieg letztendlich. Sein Blick fiel nieder auf ihre Lippen, als denke er darüber nach sie zu küssen. Seine Hände hielten nun doch inne.

 

War sie ihm näher gekommen? Es musste so sein, denn er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Von ihm angezogen, ließ sie ihre Hand von seiner Wange hinabgleiten, über den Kiefer, seinen Hals. Mit jeder Sekunde die ihre Haut die seine berührte, spürte sie wie die Spannung stieg. Sein Herzschlag wurde schneller. Etwas in Padmé sonnte sich in diesem Triumph. Sie wollte nicht aufhören und ihre Hand hatte einen eigenen Willen.

 

Ihre Fingerspitzen pressten sich in den Spalt zwischen Tunika und Hals. Sie spürte den harten Knochen seines Schlüsselbeins unter seiner Haut. Fuhr diesen mit flüsterzarten Berührungen nach. Er erschauerte.

 

"Ich sollte--" begann er langsam, sein warmer Atem berührte ihr Gesicht. "--gehen."

 

Vielleicht, wenn sie klarer wäre, hätte sie zugestimmt, doch sie war nicht klarer. Sie war noch halb in ihrem Traum, von der Freude erfüllt das sie  _ sicher  _ war. Das Theeds Himmel wieder meerblau war. Ihr Bein kletterte etwas höher und sie schob sich noch etwas weiter auf seinen Körper, bis ihr Schenkel Kontakt mit dem Beweis machte das sie das gleiche wollten. Seine Finger gruben sich in den Stoff ihres Nachthemdes. 

 

Sie hielt inne.

 

"Obi-Wan." Es war Atemlosigkeit und Erstaunen die sich in ihrer Stimme mischten.

 

Padmé wusste plötzlich und ohne Zweifel wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er in sie gleiten würde. Sie wusste wie sich seine Schultern anfühlen würden, wenn sie ihn festhielte, während er in sie stieß. Wie weit sie ihre Beine spreizen musste um ihn bequem zu umschlingen.

 

Sie wusste wie es sich anfühlte wenn er sie zum Höhepunkt bringen würde, wie es sich anfühlte von ihm gehalten zu werden, während die Lust sie durchzuckte und sie die Wellen bis zum Ende ritt.

 

Padmé wusste wie es sich anfühlte von ihm geliebt zu werden.

 

Genauso wusste sie wie er ihren Namen sagen, wie er innehalten würde bevor er sich in ihr verlöre, wie er sie danach ansehen würde...

 

Dies alles waren keine Erinnerung. Es war ihr Körper der auf altbekannte Art auf seine Nähe reagierte. Es war als gäbe es keinen anderen Weg. Ihr Körper kannte ihn und das Verlangen das er in ihr auslöste war bittersüß und rief nach Vereinigung.

 

Es war ein Wissen, das sich aus vielen Momenten ihrer Vergangenheit zusammensetzte, das keiner bestimmten Erinnerung bedürfte. So wie sie wusste wie die Farbe 'rot' aussah, wie eine Birne schmeckte oder sich Gras anfühlte.

 

Ja, so würde er sich anfühlen von ihm geliebt zu werden. Das Wissen machte sie kurzatmig. Das Verlangen wuchs in ihr, war ein verknotetes Paket unbeschreiblicher Gefühle.

 

Gleichzeitig war sie erstaunt über sich selbst. Die Panik, stellte sie fest, war irgendwo in den Hintergrund geraten. Sie überprüfte ihre Gefühle und fand ihre Dämonen, doch sie schliefen nachdem sie Padmé so lang und ausdauernd gequält hatten. War auch dies die Folge seiner Anwesenheit?

 

Sie empfand heiße pulsierende Lust für diesen Mann. Jetzt und hier.  _ Hier  _ in der frühmorgendlichen Realität ihres Lebens. 

Konnte sie mehr haben?  _ Dürfte  _ sie mehr haben? 

 

Sie stellte verwirrt fest das sie mit ihm schlafen wollte. Sie wollte ihren Körper, ihre Lust endlich zurück haben. Sie wollte nicht mehr voller Angst diesen dunklen Erinnerungen nachhängen. Erinnerungen die es nicht geben sollte, die so nie geschehen waren.

 

Es wäre einfach gewesen wäre das alles. Aber das war es eben nicht nur. Sie wollte alle diese bösen Erinnerungen überschreiben mit etwas anderem. Sie wollte sein Gesicht sehen wenn er sie liebte, sie wollte spüren wie er die Kontrolle verlor, seine Disziplin vergaß und es nichts mehr gab außer sie beide.

 

Vielleicht würde es den Schmerz nicht vollkommen auslöschen, aber zumindest wäre es ein Anfang.

 

Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich vor um ihm noch etwas näher zu sein, ihr Haar rutschte über ihre Schulter und bildete einen dunklen Vorhang gegen das einströmende Licht, das sein Gesicht weich erschienen ließ. Er wirkte gelöster und jünger wie er sie mit so etwas ansah das vielleicht Unsicherheit sein könnte.

Die Stirn war glatt, die Augen aufmerksam. Er hatte ihre Intention erkannt und schien nun mit sich zu hadern. Auch in seinem Fall kämpfte Körper gegen den Geist. Verlangen gegen Moral. Als er nach ihr griff wusste sie wer gewonnen hatte und kam ihm weiter entgegen.

 

Das Bild das sich vor ihr abzeichnete war zu klar um nur eine Fantasie zu sein. Es war mehr. Woher kamen diese Bilder? Nicht aus ihr. Die Wahrnehmung war männlich. Wenn sie klarer wäre, würde sie sich fragen müssen warum sie diese Bilder sah, doch die Lust hatte sie zu weit von ihrem Verstand weggespült. Sie wusste im nächsten Moment würde er sie mit Leichtigkeit auf den Rücken drehen. Dann würde er ihr tief in die Augen sehen, bevor sein Mund den ihren bedecken und sie atemlos küssen würde.

 

Jede Berührung, jedes Gefühl das er in ihr erweckte wäre willkommen. Sie würde ihm helfen, ihn antreiben und es ihm dann gleichtun. Sie wusste wohin das führen würde: Er würde sie ausziehen, die Bewegungen fiebrig. Sie würde es zulassen. Sie würde es willkommen heißen und sich gegen seine Hände pressen.

 

Seine Zunge würde gegen ihre pressen. Sein Mund würde schal schmecken nach der langen Nacht und doch würde sie ihm entgegen kommen. Lange Zeit würde er sie küssen, bis sie sich gedankenlos gegen ihn schmiegen und ihn wortlos um mehr bitten würde.

 

Vielleicht würde er sie vorbereiten in dem eine Hand zwischen sie glitt und dann ein oder zwei Finger seinen Weg in sie finden würde. Während dessen würde er sie ansehen, jede Regung in sich aufnehmen, als wolle er es katalogisieren und für einen späteren Zeitpunkt des genaueren Betrachten aufheben.

Doch vielleicht würde er sie auch mit dem Mund verwöhnen, bis sie ihre Finger in die Decke schlagen, bis sie unter ihm erzittern und seinen Namen rufen würde.

 

Im nächsten Moment rollte er sie auf ihren Rücken. Dann war er über ihr. Mit rauen Fingern strich er ihr Unterkleid hinauf, es war eine unglaublich innige Geste.

 

Er senkte sich auf sie, doch anstatt sich ihrem Mund zu zuwenden begann er sich einen Weg über ihren Hals zu küssen. Sie schloss die Augen, bot ihm ihren Hals, ihren Nacken dar, was er mit einem Raunen annahm.

 

Padmés Gesicht brannte, ihre Hände waren feucht. Ihr Herzschlag war in die Höhe geschnellt.  _ Kommt jetzt die Panik? _ , fragte sie sich und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten. Doch es war nicht Panik die sie in helle Aufregung versetzte. 

 

Er presste einen Kuss auf ihr Brustbein und sah dann auf, die Augen verhangen. Der Blick sagte ihr alles was sie wissen musste. Sie kamen sich näher, sie wollte das er sie jetzt küsste. Ihre Hände rieben seinen Nacken und zogen ihn näher. Er stöhnte und kam näher.

 

Der Kuss war Lust und unaufhaltsames Verlangen. Doch sie schmeckte auch seinen Ärger, seine Frustration, seinen Schwermut. Er hielt sich nicht zurück und sie ergab sich ihm das erste Mal seit ihrer Rettung ohne Kampf.

 

Sein Mund war nicht weich, sein Bart kratzte unangenehm die empfindliche Haut um ihre Lippen. Das Gefühl war plötzlich unbekannt und fremd. Sie küsste wie sie sich fühlte wann immer sie in seiner Nähe war: wild, leidenschaftlich und es waren zu viele Zähne involviert. Sie hatten jeden Anschein von zivilisiertem Verhalten abgelegt.

Er gab ihr mehr als er das wollte, verriet mehr, gab mehr preis. Es war als sage er ihr alles mit nur einem Kuss. Ihr war klar das er es bereuen würde sobald er aus diesem Rausch erwachte.

 

Wäre sie eine bessere Frau hätte sie dem vielleicht Einhalt geboten, denn Padmé wusste das sie ihn wieder verletzten würde.

Es schien als sei sie zu nichts anderem mehr in der Lage. Doch Padmé stellte auch fest, das sie keine bessere Frau war und so nahm sie gierig alles was er gab, trank seine Küsse als seien sie bittersüße Medizin.

 

So wie er seinen Mund unerbittlich auf den ihren hatte niederkommen lassen, verwandelte es sich nun in etwas anderes, nicht weniger gefährliches. Wenn er ihr vorher gezeigt hatte wie sehr er sie begehrte, wie sehr sie ihn reizte und herausforderte, so war das was folgte ein reines Liebesgeständnis.

 

Vorher hatte er ihren Körper in Flammen gesetzt, nun überschwemmten die Emotionen ihr Herz. Sie hielt an ihm fest als hätte sie tatsächlich Angst die Flut könnte sie hinfort tragen.

 

Padmé zitterte, fragte sich ob es möglich war das sie ertrinken könnte. Ihr Herz das so lange brach gelegen hatte war diesem Sog nicht gewachsen. Es war eine Welle die sie umspülte. Es umfasste ihren ganzen Körper. Sie spürte:  _ Ja, es könnte sein das ich sterbe. Aber ich werde auch wiedergeboren.  _

 

Die Dankbarkeit die sie empfand erschütterte sie. Padmé wollte ihn nicht länger verletzen und von sich stoßen. Der Wunsch jedes giftige Wort zurück zu nehmen durchfuhr sie unwillkürlich. Viel hatte sie nicht was sie ihm geben konnte.  _ Nur dich selbst,  _ dachte sie und wusste das dies die Wahrheit war. Nichts wollte er mehr als seine Liebste zurück haben.

 

Vielleicht war es nur ein fadenscheiniges Argument um ihr Verhalten zu rechtfertigen, doch in ihrem lusterfüllten Gehirn ergab es Sinn.

 

Ihre Hände glitten von seinem Nacken zu seinem Oberkörper und machten sich nun in aller Ernsthaftigkeit daran seine Tunika aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Sie musste nicht darüber nachdenken wie das Kleidungsstück zu öffnen war. Ihre Hände kannten den Weg, öffneten den Stoff sicher und ohne weiteres, so dass er zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers hinabhing und sie einhüllte.

 

Danach fuhren ihre Finger erforschend über seinen Körper. Sein Ächzen trieb sie an und ihre Handinnenfläche rieb anzüglich über seine Männlichkeit, die sich auf obszöne Weise gegen den Stoff seiner Leggins abzeichnete. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und sie hörte seinem stotternden Atem zu, der warm und feucht gegen ihr Ohr schlug.

 

Sie fragte sich ob sie es schon immer als so befriedigend empfunden hatte ihn dazu zu bringen die Kontrolle aufzugeben. Die geschmolzene Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen war aussagekräftig genug.

 

Noch einmal suchte er ihren Mund und es war als hätte sie es geahnt, denn sie kam ihm entgegen. Sie ließ einen Augenblick von ihm ab und umfing sein Gesicht. Im gleichen Atemzug öffnete sie ihre Schenkel, so dass er zwischen sie gleiten konnte und sie ihre Beine fest um ihn schließen konnte. Es machte sie schwindelig wie gut sie zusammen passten. Der Moment in dem er ganz auf ihr lag ließ sie zitternd Luft holen.

 

Für einige lange Momente wogen sie sich hin und her. Ihre Bewegungen wurden fahriger.

Sie seufzte nahe seinem Ohr: "Ich brauche dich."

 

Plötzlich hielt er inne. Er sah sie an. Zuerst mit verklärtem Blick, dann konnte sie dabei zusehen wie er klarer wurde. Er war nun vollkommen aus diesem Rausch erwacht. Warum konnte sie nicht sagen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf, als wolle sie es verbieten. Doch er hatte sich ihr bereits entzogen und saß dann kniend vor ihr. Sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Frustration und blanker Lust. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was geschehen war.

 

Obi-Wan sagte: "Es tut mir leid." ,dann: "Ich kann das nicht."

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, sah sie nicht an, rieb sein Gesicht und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. Worte waren ihr entfallen. Ihr Körper verstand nicht, summte vor Erregung, hungerte immer noch nach seiner Berührung. Auch er war ganz offensichtlich erregt. Noch immer presste sich seine Männlichkeit gegen den Stoff der Leggins.

 

"Warum..." brachte sie heraus, fand aber ansonsten keine weiteren Wörter für das was sie fragen wollte.

 

"Glaubst du..." sagte er nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen und fuhr sich unwirsch durch sein Haar. "Das dies etwas ändern würde? Letztendlich würde es mehr Schaden anrichten, als das ganze Wert wäre."

 

Die Worte trafen sie. Verwirrt sah sie fort und biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe.  _ Schlechte Idee,  _ dachte sie. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen von seinen Küssen, sie konnte ihn noch immer spüren. 

 

"Nicht so, Padmé." Etwas ungelenk stand er auf, blieb am Ende des Schlafzimmers stehen, als wolle er noch etwas sagen und ging dann doch wortlos.

 

Padmé starrte ihm hinterher.

 

_ Es tut mir leid. Ich kann das nicht. Nicht so, Padmé.  _

 

Die Worte hallten ungebeten durch ihren Kopf. Es tat ihm leid... Er konnte nicht... Wollte nicht. Sie starrte ihre Hände an, unfähig es zu verstehen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und lehnte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Knie.

 

Alles was sie spürte war die Zurückweisung. Das Gefühl das er etwas das sie versucht hatte ihm zu geben, ein Geschenk, ablehnte, als sei es nichts. Als wäre es nichts wert. Als sei sie nichts wert.

 

Sie dachte plötzlich, wie witzig es war, das es diesmal  _ sie  _ war die abgelehnt worden war. Wo es die letzten Monate doch immer andersherum gewesen war. Ein kleiner Teil fand das sie es verdient hatte, eine Dosis ihrer eigenen Medizin zu bekommen. Doch der Großteil... 

 

Sie verstand ihn nicht. Sie verstand nicht wie er sie zuerst küssen konnte, mit so viel Gefühl das sie beinahe geglaubt hatte das es ihre eigenen Emotionen seien, nur um dann aufzustehen und sie allein zurück zu lassen.

 

Die einzige Antwort war die, die sie am meisten fürchtete: Das er sie In diesem intimen Moment klarer und besser als zuvor gesehen und entschieden hatte das sie zu kaputt, zu verdorben, zu  _ hässlich  _ war. 

 

_Du bist den Aufwand einfach nicht Wert._

 

Sie hatte es gewusst.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan blieb einige Tage. Mehrmals versuchte er mit ihr zu reden, doch sie blockte ab. Trotzdem war er Abend für Abend bei ihr, saß neben ihrem Bett und wachte über sie. Jeden Morgen wachte sie auf und stellte enttäuscht fest das er fort war.

 

"Padmé..."

 

Sie hatte das vertraute Prickeln in ihrem Nacken gespürt bevor er ihren Namen gesagt hatte, trotzdem drehte sie sich nun um. Ihre Hände waren nach wie vor damit beschäftigt die Wäsche zu falten.

 

Doch die Art wie er ihren Namen sagte... Es war ihr einfach nicht möglich ihn zu ignorieren, letztendlich sah sie auf. Später am Tag würde er wieder gehen. Sie tat so als gäbe es keinen Abschied.

 

"Wir sollten reden."

 

Sie gab ein unterdrücktes Lachen von sich und wandte sich wieder der Wäsche zu. Ihre Hände taten automatisch ihre Arbeit.

 

"Sag mir nur warum." bat er schließlich. "Du kannst die meiste Zeit nicht einmal allein in einem Raum mit mir sein. Doch an diesem morgen..."

 

Ihr Innerstes zog sich zusammen, bei dem was er sagte. Zuerst wollte sie nicht antworten, doch dann formte ihr Mund Worte, sprach aus was ihr Herz wusste obgleich ihr Verstand ihr etwas anderes sagte.

 

Sie legte eines von Garens Hemden zusammen und dann zur Seite.

 

"Ich fühle mich zu dir hingezogen." Das Eingeständnis lag für einen Moment zwischen ihnen, ungestüm und zart zugleich. "Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Seit du mich von diesem Kriegsschiff getragen hast spüre ich... Dieses... Dieses  _ Ding _ ." Sie wandte sich ab, konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Stattdessen rang sie ihre Hände und sah in die aufziehende Dunkelheit. "Ich will dir nahe sein. Aber ich  _ kann  _ nicht."

 

Sie schüttelte nun heftig den Kopf, als sie an die Dunkelheit in ihrem Innern dachte. An all die Erinnerungen die Vader ihr genommen hatte. Würde sie zulassen das er ihr näher kam, mehr sah, würde sie riskieren das auch seine Erinnerungen besudelt würden. 

 

Langsam aber sicher würde sich die Dunkelheit auch durch seine Erinnerungen fressen und auch die Padmé die sie einmal gewesen war die Mutter, die Freundin, die Geliebte zerstören. Und da würde es nicht haltmachen: Die Dunkelheit würde ihn in einen rot-äugigen Sith und sein Lächeln in ein scharfkantiges Messer verwandeln. Es würde nichts mehr zurück bleiben von ihrem Leben, als wäre die Vergangenheit nie geschehen. Als wäre nichts davon real. Das würde sie, die leere Hülle, die von Vader veränderte Padmé, zur einzig echten, zur wahren Padmé machen. Dieser Gedanke allein--

 

Padmé erschauerte und unterdrückte das Würgen. Nein, das konnte sie nicht. Denn wenn sie das zu ließe könnte sie ebenso gut tot sein.

 

So gab es sie noch. In ihm lebte sie weiter.

 

In ihm, in seinen Erinnerungen, war sie noch immer diese Frau. Die starke, eigenständige Frau, die Mutter seiner Kinder, die Geliebte und Freundin.

 

Wenn er näher käme würde er erkennen das sie  _ wirklich  _ fort war. So, hatte er noch immer die Hoffnung das sie wieder kommen könnte, nicht wahr? Das war doch auch etwas.  _ Hoffnung _ . 

 

In gewisserweise hatte er ihr einen Gefallen getan in dem er sie an diesem Morgen abgewiesen hatte. Sie war ihm einfach zu nah gewesen um zu denken. Das würde nicht wieder passieren. Sie würde es nicht mehr zu lassen.

 

Doch es war so schwer. Es war so schwer es sich zu versagen, wenn seine Berührungen sich doch so anfühlten als könnte er sie heilen, wenn sie ihn nur ließe.

 

Sie spürte seine Wärme, als er hinter sie trat. Das Prickeln in ihrem Nacken wurde stärker. Ihre Hände waren feucht vor Aufregung.

 

"Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären." Dann sagte sie was ihn ihrer Meinung nach verletzen würde: "Es ist nicht so als würde ich es wollen. Ich empfinde nichts für dich."

 

Sie zählte ihren donnernden Herzschlag. Nach fünfzehn Schlägen drehte sie sich um und musterte ihn. Obi-Wan hatte die Brauen zusammen gezogen, die Lippen beinahe geschürzt. Er sah nicht aus wie ein Mann den sie verletzt hatte. Eher als würde er versuchen sie zu entschlüsseln, als sei sie ein Rätsel und sie habe gerade einen Hinweis auf die Lösung gegeben.

 

"Ich glaube dir nicht."

 

"Du musst mir nicht glauben."

 

Sie war es die schließlich wegsah, weil sie den Kontakt nicht mehr aushielt. Es fühlte sich an als würde er sie berühren.

 

"Nun gut." Er nickte und ging hinüber zum Fenster um hinauszusehen, als er wieder anfing zu sprechen sah er sie erneut an. "Doch du kannst so nicht weiter machen, Padmé. Cordé... Cordé ist vierzehn. Sie sollte nicht deine Aufgaben übernehmen. Sie sollte nicht Benjis Mutter sein müssen. Ich dachte die Verantwortung für die Kinder zu sorgen würde dich aus deinen Gefühlen hinausziehen. Aber du tauchst nur tiefer ab."

 

Nach einer Weile die er sie beobachtete, wie sie Wäsche halbherzig zusammenlegte sagte er: "Ich hätte dich nie gehen lassen sollen. Ich hätte dich zwingen müssen zu Yoda zu gehen."

 

"Vielleicht..." Woher kam dieser Gedanke? "...hättest du das tun sollen."

 

Im nächsten Moment war er bei ihr, suchte ihren Blick und schien sie aufzufordern ihn anzusehen. Einen Augenblick zierte sie sich, dann gab sie auf.

 

"Du wirst dich um dich kümmern müssen. Du wirst versuchen müssen dich zu heilen. Wenn du es schon nicht für dich selbst tust, tu es für deine Kinder."

 

"Niemand kann mir helfen." Es waren leere Worte. Halb Wahrheit, halb Lüge.

 

"Niemand kann dir helfen _ wenn du es nicht zulässt _ ." 

 

Dann sah er sie an und es war erstaunlich das sie es erst jetzt bemerkte. Die Verletzlichkeit die in seinen Augen lag ließ sie einen Moment zweifeln, innehalten. Plötzlich hinterfragte sie ihre Entscheidungen.

 

"Bitte, Padmé." seine Stimme klang belegt, ganz und gar nicht wie die seine. "Wenn dir noch etwas an mir liegt,  _ bitte _ ... Versuche es."

 

Sie starrte ihn an. Den Blick erwidernd, hielt die Gefühle aus die er sie sehen ließ. Sie bewirkten etwas in ihr das sie niemals erwartet hätte.

 

Etwas in ihr wurde erhellt und sie erkannte die Umrisse einer neuen Landschaft. Dieses neue, unbekannte Schlafende, träumte. Es war ein Traum vom Sehnen, vom Heim kommen, vom Eins sein. Ja, noch schlief es. Noch war es lediglich ein ferner Gedanke. Doch bereits nur die Idee dieser Gefühle war zu viel für Padmé.

 

Es war beinahe übermächtig und ließ ihre Knie weich werden. Es war die direkte Antwort auf das was sie in ihm sah. Es war einzigartig und schön und fürchterlich. Sie war nicht in der Lage sich abzuwenden. 

 

Ein Schluchzen durchfuhr die Stille und Padmé stellte fest das es aus ihrer Kehle gekommen war. Das ihr Gesicht nass war mit Tränen.

Er streckte langsam die Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange. Sie drehte sich ganz automatisch in die Berührung als wäre es lebensnotwendig.

 

"Ich werde zu Yoda gehen." Padmé nickte und lenkte ein.  _ Vielleicht _ , sagte die kleine Stimme in ihrem Innern,  _ vielleicht gibt es ja doch eine Heilung für mich. _ "Aber ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Es würde mich zerstören. Es würde  _ dich  _ zerstören." 

 

"Ein Leben ohne dich zerstört mich." murmelte er und berührte sie Mal um Mal, seine Hand auf ihrer Wange war behutsam. Noch immer ließ sie es zu, obwohl es die Tränen auslöste. Seine Worte schmerzten sie und fühlten sich gleichzeitig richtig an. Wie war das möglich?

 

Ihr Kopfschütteln war endgültig. Er zog seine Hand zurück. Die Wärme fehlte und mehr Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und tropften von ihrem Kinn. Ungebeten erinnerte sie sich an seinen Körper auf ihrem. Wie bekannt und richtig sich all das angefühlt hatte was zwischen ihnen passiert war.

 

"Wir werden weiter reden wenn du zurück bist. Ich werde warten."

 

_ Ich ehre dieses Versprechen. Immer noch. _ Er musste es nicht sagen. Es stand so klar zwischen ihnen das Padmé es klar hörte. 

 

Sie nickte steif und wandte sich dann ab um das Zimmer zu verlassen, die Wäsche vergaß sie in ihrer Eile. Diesmal ließ er sie gewähren, was sie mit Erleichterung und Enttäuschung hinnahm. Er konnte ja nicht wissen das er ihren Willen beinahe aufgelöst hatte.

 


	56. 54.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dann fiel es ihr ein: Dagobah. Sie war auf Dagobah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kahna ist von dem hawaiianischen Wort "Kahuna" abgeleitet und bedeutet Experte oder Priester.

**54.**

 

Dagobah wurde gr ö ßer und größer, bis der Planet in all seiner smaragd-grünen Pracht das ganze Seitenfenster ihres Raumschiffes ausfüllte. Padmé seufzte bei dem Anblick. Sie empfand eine Unruhe die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. 

Von hier aus sah der Planet nicht besonders aus, doch sie wusste das er aus dichtem Dschungel, Sümpfen und Nebel bestand und eine gefährliche Flora und Fauna hatte. 

 

Sie gab die Koordinaten ein die Obi-Wan ihr für Yodas Aufenthaltsort gegeben hatte und sie machte sich bereit für den Landeanflug. 

 

"Ist es schon soweit?" 

 

Garen trat in das Cockpit und ließ sich neben Padmé auf dem Sessel des Co-Piloten nieder. Er warf einen kühlen Blick auf den Planeten. 

 

"Hier soll er leben?" 

 

"Das ist sein Heimatplanet." erwiderte Padmé abwesend während sie ihren Anschnaller schloss. Garen tat es ihr gleich. 

 

Sie sprachen nicht mehr bis sie gelandet waren. Als sich die Landerampe öffnete schlug ihnen die faulig riechende Luft entgegen. Padmé holte automatisch Luft, doch es brachte den Gestank nur tiefer in ihre Nase. Sie hustete. Garen erging es ähnlich. 

 

"Das ist ja fürchterlich." 

 

"Wir müssen nahe einem Sumpf gelandet sein." brachte Padmé hervor und warf Garen aus tränenden Augen einen Blick zu. Er hatte den Ärmel seiner braunen Jacke gegen sein Gesicht gepresst. 

 

Sie traten beide nun ganz aus dem Schiff. Padmé stellte abwesend fest das der Boden weich und moosig unter ihren Stiefeln war und sie leicht einsackte. 

 

Das Dickicht um sie herum war schwer und samtig wie ein Vorhang. Der Nebel klebte an allem. Dagobah umgab ein Gefühl der Enge, dabei war es ein weiter Planet.

 

Um so mehr sie sich von dem Raumschiff entfernten, um so mehr überkam Padmé ein Gefühl der Beklemmung. 

 

Obi-Wan hatte sie gewarnt. Oh ja, das hatte er, aber nichts hatte sie darauf vorbereiten können. Seine Augen waren eindringlich gewesen, sie hatte es abgetan. Jetzt wünschte sie sich sie hätte sich nicht selbst überschätzt. 

 

Sie hielt inne und musste nach Luft schnappen. Ihr Herz war unerklärlich schnell, ihre Handflächen waren feucht-klebrig. Wo war Garen? Sie suchte nach seinem roten Haarschopf, doch sah ihn im Nebel nicht. Panik überkam sie. 

 

"Ich bin hier." Eine warme Hand schob sich in ihre und eine Welle an Dankbarkeit durchfloss sie. Er tauchte aus dem Nebel auf. Seine grüne Augen waren beinahe weich, als er sie ansah. 

 

Eine Welle an Mutterliebe erfüllte ihr Innerstes urplötzlich und sie lächelte ihn an. Er erwiderte es nicht, aber drückte ihre Hand fester. Langsam schritten sie weiter. 

 

Dann sahen sie es: Es war wie ein Schiff in der Dunkelheit. Es hob sich von der Umgebung kaum ab, ragte jedoch heraus und es wurden kleine Lichtkegel hinaus in den Nebel geworfen. Es war ein Haus. 

 

Padmé und Garen traten näher. 

 

"Gefunden ihr mich habt." 

 

Die Stimme war etwas rauer, wahrscheinlich weil er sie hier kaum benutzte, doch es war eindeutig Meister Yoda. Er trat aus dem dichten Dunst hervor. 

 

Garen hielt inne. Padmé sah hinüber zu ihm. Es war das erste und einzige Mal das er einen der Helden der Geschichten seines Vaters treffen würde. Der ernste Teenager wirkte etwas überfordert. Padmé zupfte an seiner Hand. Jetzt war es an ihr, ihn zu beruhigen. 

 

"Ja, das habe ich, Meister Yoda. Es ist eine Freude euch wieder zusehen." 

 

"Meinerseits eine Freude, es ist." Der kleine Troll kam vor ihr zum stehen und sah sie aufmerksam an. "Besuch mitgebracht, ihr auch habt, hmm." 

 

Er wandte sich an Garen und musterte ihn lange Zeit aus weisen Augen. Dann glitt sein Blick zu Padmé. 

 

"Offensichtlich es ist, wer sein Vater ist." 

 

Padmé sah hinüber zu ihrem Sohn. Es war ein Moment den Eltern manchmal widerfährt: Das sie ihr Kind für einen Moment so sehen wie es ist, und nicht wie sie es sehen wollen. Padmé erkannte wie sehr Garen seinen Körper und darüber hinaus auch seinen Geist bereits ausfüllte, als hätte er im letzten halben Jahr eine Verwandlung durchgemacht. 

 

Natürlich hatte er das. Schließlich hatte Padmés Gefangennahme nicht nur Auswirkungen auf sie gehabt. Sie alle hatten sich verändert. Doch Padmé war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen um dies zu erkennen. 

 

Ja, er wirkte als fülle er alle Winkel und Ecken seines Selbst und seines immer männlicherem Körper aus. Er war größer und stärker geworden. Sein offener, etwas angestrengter Blick war auf Yoda gerichtet. Die grünen Augen leuchteten in seinem hellen Gesicht. 

 

Das rotbraune Haar kräuselte sich etwas bei der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit, etwas das Garen gar nicht mochte. Auch jetzt schob er sich die Locken, die er von Padmé geerbt hatte, etwas unwirsch hinter die Ohren. 

 

Garen streckte sich ein bisschen, als wäre er nicht sowieso bereits größer als Yoda. 

 

"Dein Name, junger Mann?"

 

"Garen Kenobi." 

 

Padmé schluckte. Es war das erste Mal das er sich so vorstellte. Lange Zeit war Thule der Name der Wahl gewesen. 

Es fühlte sich so an als würde sich Garen noch ein Stückchen mehr von ihr entfernen. Wehmut ergriff ihr Herz. 

 

"Garen, hmm." Yoda gab etwas von sich das man vielleicht bei einem anderen Wesen als Kichern bezeichnet hätte. "Deinen Namenspaten gut gekannt ich habe. Guter Freund deines Vaters, Garen Mulln war." 

 

"Ja," Garen nickte feierlich. "Vater hat uns oft von Garen erzählt. Auch von Euch, Meister Yoda. Es ist mir eine Ehre Euch kennen zu lernen." 

 

Garen verneigte sich etwas ungelenk. Der Blick des alten Meisters hielt immer noch so etwas wie Humor bei Garens Verbeugung, doch er wirkte auch zufrieden und wandte sich letztendlich wieder Padmé zu. 

 

"Einen Grund es gibt weshalb ihr hier seit, nicht wahr?" 

 

"Ja, Meister Yoda." 

 

"Hmm." er nickte. "Eine Verletzung ich spüre in euch. Eine tiefe Wunde, hmm."

 

"Das ist der Grund für mein Kommen, Meister. Ich möchte--" Die Worte fielen ihr ungemein schwer. "Ich möchte euch um Hilfe bitten." 

 

"Dann kommt." Mit seinem Stock zeigte er in Richtung der Hütte die hinter ihnen lag. Sie folgten schweigend. 

 

Die Hütte war klein und warm. Auch hier war die Luftfeuchtigkeit zu hoch, die Enge jedoch war ihnen nicht gefolgt, obgleich Yodas Behausung für Padmé und Garen sehr klein war. Ein Feuer brannte im Herd und ein Topf mit Suppe hing darüber. Padmé fiel ein das Obi-Wan scherzend gewarnt hatte nichts von Yodas Eintopf zu essen. 

Meister Yoda ließ sich seufzend nieder. Padmé nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. 

 

"Ich--" begann sie, nach einiger Zeit, nach dem sie etwas getrunken und etwas Fladenbrot gegessen hatten. 

 

Das war noch schwieriger als sie es sich bereits vorgestellt hatte. Während dessen saß Garen nahe des Eingangs und taxierte seine Mutter abwartend.

 

Er war wider ihres Willens hier und auch wenn sie letztendlich froh darüber war das sie sich letztendlich doch dazu hatte überreden lassen das er mitkam, so konnte sie sich doch nicht vorstellen das folgende Gespräch in seiner Anwesenheit zu führen. 

 

"Garen, ich muss einen Moment allein mit Meister Yoda sprechen." 

 

Einen Moment bewegte sich niemand. Padmé konnte den Trotz in Garen aufsteigen sehen. 

 

Doch dann sagte Yoda: "Feuerholz wir brauchen. Suchen du musst. Ein Sturm aufziehen wird." 

 

"Ja, Meister." Garen nickte fügsam und verschwand.

 

Als sie sicher sein konnte das er fort war bat Yoda sie ihm zu erklären warum sie hier war

 

"Ich war in Vaders Gefangenschaft. Er hat meine Schilde zerstört. Meinen Geist--" Padmé stellte fest das ihr das Wort fehlte. Als es ihr einfiel, wollte sie es nicht aussprechen. 

 

Schließlich meinte sie: "Verletzt." Sie hantierte mit ihrer Kleidung. Das feste Material ihrer Reisekleidung fühlte sich viel gröber an, als ihre herkömmlichen Kleider die sie auf Naboo trug.

"Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Obi-Wan meinte das ihr vielleicht--"

 

Padmés Augen brannten. Ansehen konnte sie Yoda nicht. 

 

"Hmm, sagen ihr nichts müsst." Er stand nun auf und humpelte zu ihr hinüber. Die kleine grüne Gestalt kam vor ihr zum stehen, setzte sich und suchte ihren Blick. Padmé war dem alten Meister noch nie so nah gewesen. 

 

Seine Haut sah ledrig aus, tiefe Furchen durchzogen sein Gesicht und Padmé stellte fest das seine grüne Haut einen leicht gelblichen Unterton hatte. Seine Züge waren entspannt, doch selbst im Einklang mit allem wirkte er alt und traurig. 

 

Einige Zeit saßen sie sich so gegenüber. Yodas mentale Berührung war bestimmt, aber nicht fest oder schmerzhaft. Vorsichtig, aber nicht sanft. Padmé musste an Untersuchungen bei einem Arzt denken. Erstaunt stellte sie fest das sie keine Angst hatte. 

 

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte er: "Eine Blockade in euren Gedanken es gibt. Euch helfen, ich kann."

 

Padmé nickte. Deshalb war sie hier. Sie würde sich helfen lassen. Um ihrer Kinder willen. Für Obi-Wan. 

 

Aber vor allem für sich selbst. 

 

Die letzten Tage mit Obi-Wan hatten ihr klar gemacht das dies kein Leben war. Während seiner Anwesenheit war der Schmerz unerträglich. Die zwei Teile ihres Selbst im konstantem Kampf. Ihm Nahe und gleichzeitig vor ihm weg laufen zu wollen... 

 

Immer wieder erinnerte sie sich an das letzte Mal das sie ihm zu nah gekommen war, wie ein Tier das von einer Flamme angezogen wurde und sich letztendlich daran verbrannte. Wie an jenem morgen, der alles verändert hatte. An dem er sie zurück gewiesen und für  _ nicht ausreichend  _ befunden hatte.

 

_ Glaubst du das dies etwas ändern würde? Letztendlich würde es mehr Schaden anrichten, als das ganze Wert wäre. _

 

Er konnte nicht wissen wie sehr diese Worte der Angst in die Hand spielte die sie quälte. Nicht genug zu sein, als weniger erkannt zu werden als sie vor ihrer Gefangenschaft gewesen war. 

In Vergleich zu der alten, der echten Padmé hielt sie einfach nicht stand. 

 

Ja, er wollte  _ seine  _ Padmé wieder und nicht eine Kopie. Das verstand sie. Doch sie ahnte auch das dies etwas war das sie ihm nie würde geben können. Sie konnte versuchen besser zu werden, doch nichts könnte die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen. 

 

"Augen schließen, ihr müsst." sagte Yoda gerade und Padmé tat was er ihr auftrug. Automatisch öffnete sie ihren Geist. Es war schwer, doch sie mahnte sich dazu, sich zu entspannen und es zu zulassen. 

 

Yodas Präsenz war anders als Obi-Wans oder gar Vaders. Er war wie eine leichte kühle Brise im Frühling, doch dahinter spürte sie die feuchtwarme Hitze Dagobahs. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, doch sie wusste er war da. 

 

Padmé spürte wie etwas geschah. Da war eine ruhige Berührung, das besänftigende Vordringen in das geschützte Herz ihres Selbst. Er schien inne zu halten, zu sehen, zu suchen, zu verstehen. 

Als müsste er sich vergewissern. 

 

Es dauerte.

 

Die nächste Berührung war sicher. Nahm schließlich an Stärke zu und testete die dünnen Schilde. Trotzdem traf es sie unvorbereitet. Es war zu tief, zu nah. 

Ihr Wegziehen war instinktiv und natürlich. Yoda flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, wie einem Kind das in mitten eines Alptraum aufgewacht war. 

 

Das Drücken wurde stärker. Das Gefühl war unangenehm und wurde schmerzhaft. Mit einem Mal verstand sie, was auch immer Yoda vor hatte, das es weh tun würde. 

 

Es war so, als schnitte man eine nie ganz verheilte Narbe auf um wucherndes Gewebe, Eiter und sonstige Fremdkörper zu entfernen. Um die Wunde auszuwaschen, zu versorgen und damit es endlich würde heilen können. 

 

Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte bevor Yoda sie in einen tiefen Schlaf sinken ließ waren seine traurigen Augen und eine Klauenhand, die vorsichtig die Tränen von ihrem Gesicht wischte. 

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé erwachte orientierungslos. Es fiel ihr schwer die Augen offen zu halten und so schloss sie diese erneut. Einen Moment lag sie nur dort und spürte den harten Boden unter ihrem Rücken, das schmerzhafte Pochen in ihrem Schädel und eine Erschöpfung die es ihr beinahe unmöglich machte sich zu bewegen.

 

Dann fiel es ihr ein: Dagobah. Sie war auf Dagobah. In Yodas Hütte. 

Bilder tanzten vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern. Sie erinnerte sich an Yodas raue Hand auf ihrer Wange. Dann waren es nur Fetzen von Träumen und Gefühlen. 

 

Schmerzen, Angst, Panik, Scham, Ekel. Vaders Maske. Obi-Wans Augen die sie ansahen. Es vermischte sich alles in ihrem Innerem zu einer festen klebrigen Masse. 

 

Mit einem Mal schlug Padmé die Augen auf. Sie konnte von draußen gedämpfte Stimmen hören. Garen und Yoda. 

 

Sie setzte sich auf, die Kopfschmerzen wurden unerträglich. Sie wimmerte und rieb sich die Stirn. Sie sah sich um und suchte die kleine Hütte nach Wasser ab. Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an und schmerzte beim Schlucken. Eine Karaffe stand in Mitten des kleinen Tisches. Nachdem sie hinüber gekrochen war, trank Padmé mit zittrigen Händen, versuchte nichts zu verschütten, doch scheiterte. Es schmeckte so gut, fühlte sich wie Balsam an. Wie konnte es sein das Dagobahs Wasser so gut schmeckte? Besser als jedes Wasser das sie je auf Naboo getrunken hatte. Sie seufzte und trank noch mehr. Erst als die Karaffe leer war, konnte sie diese hinfort stellen. 

 

Dann kämpfte sie sich auf und kroch aus der Hütte. Garen vollführte in der feuchten Wärme seine Katas. Yoda saß auf einem Stein und sah ihm aufmerksam dabei zu und gab strenge Anweisungen. 

 

"Aufgewacht Ihr seit. Gut, sehr gut das ist." 

 

Padmé sah die beiden aus müden, schweren Augen an. Yoda, auf dem Stein sitzend, war in diesem Moment nicht länger ein einsamer Eremit, sondern erneut der große Meister. Durch Garen, ihren Sohn, der seinerseits auf nicht mehr nur ihr Kind war, sondern in erster Linie ein Padawan. 

 

Etwas stieß bei dieser Beobachtung an ihr Bewusstsein und wollte wahrgenommen werden, doch Padmé war zu müde um klar zu denken. 

 

Yoda sprang hinunter von dem Stein, humpelte zu ihr. 

 

Garen räusperte sich. 

 

"Meister? Soll ich--" 

 

"Fortfahren du sollst." Garen begann erneut die Bewegungen auszuführen. 

 

Yoda blickte sie nun an, als würde er in sie blicken um festzustellen das es ihr gut ging. Eine mentale Berührung jedoch folgte nicht. 

 

"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" 

 

"Hmm, sechsunddreißig Stunden."

 

"Ist alles--?" 

 

"Geschafft die Blockade zu zerstören, ich habe. Doch dauern Eure Heilung wird." 

 

"Das hätte ich mir denken können." Sie versuchte zu Lächeln, doch ihre Lippen waren so trocken das sie rissen. 

 

Das Schweigen das sie verband wurde nur von den Geräuschen des Dschungels unterbrochen. Sie hatte vergessen wie mitteilsam ein Planet sein konnte. Auf Tatooine hatte sie abends den Sand im Wind hören können. Dagobah erschien ihr auf einmal nicht länger ganz so feindlich. 

 

"Etwas Essen um zu Kräften zu kommen ihr müsst." 

 

Sie nickte matt, die Bewegung war fast zu viel für sie. Nach einer Weile trug Yoda Garen auf seiner Mutter etwas Brot und mehr Wasser zu holen. Dann waren sie allein. 

 

Padmé lehnte ihren Kopf müde gegen die Wand der Hütte zurück.

 

"Ich fühle mich sehr schwach." 

 

"Weitreichend eure Verletzungen waren." sagte Yoda missbilligend. "Obi-Wan besser daran getan hätte Euch sofort zu mir zu bringen." 

 

"Das war nicht seine Entscheidung." 

 

Yodas Blick war nicht zu deuten. 

 

"Nicht? Als Beschützer ihn Euch zur Seite gestellt ich habe.  _ Nicht  _ als euren Mann. Seine Aufgabe es gewesen wäre euch zu beschützen, nicht ein Leben jenseits des Ordens zu führen." 

 

"Es sind zwanzig Jahre vergangen, Meister Yoda. Manche Dinge ändern sich." 

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Schwer es ist, ein Jedi zu werden. Schwerer jedoch es ist, aufzuhören ein Jedi zu sein." 

 

"Er hat nie aufgehört ein Jedi zu sein. Er war mehr als das. Er ist ein guter Vater." 

 

"Nicht seine Aufgabe, das war." beharrte Yoda und stampfte mit seinem Stock auf. 

 

"Also war seine Aufgabe was genau?" Padmés Stimme war schneidend, das Pochen wurde stärker umso lauter sie sprach. "Nur über mich, uns wachen? Er sollte zwanzig Jahre lang, wie ein Schatten in meiner Familie leben? Als sei er nur der... Der  _ Jedi-Onkel,  _ der meine Kinder aufzieht?"

 

Yoda sah sie an, als wolle er sagen  _ Genau das, seine Aufgabe es war.  _

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Natürlich wisst ihr nicht viel von Zivilisten, von  _ Familien _ , doch so funktioniert es nicht. Es ist unmenschlich so etwas zu verlangen. Zu erwarten das er seine Gefühle, seine Wünsche, sein Selbst so zurück stellt." 

 

_ Unmenschlich,  _ dachte sie,  _ etwa so wie das was du von ihm verlangst?  _

 

Padmé stellte erstaunt fest wie heuchlerisch ihre Worte waren. Wie oft hatte sie im letzten halben Jahr von ihm verlangt seine Gefühle, seine Wünsche, sein Selbst zurück zu stellen? 

Sie waren immer Freunde gewesen, lange vor ihrer Flucht vor Anakin. Wenn sie schon nicht seine Gefährtin sein konnte, sollte sie doch zumindest seine Freundin sein. 

 

"Doch was Jedi ausmacht, das ist." schloss Yoda, die Stimme immer noch ruhig, selbst als er fortfuhr: "Natürlich nicht viel von Jedis  _ Ihr  _ wisst." 

 

"Oh nein," sagte sie und sie klang weit sarkastischer als beabsichtigt. ",nur das was ich von den beiden Jedi erfahren habe, die ich geliebt habe." 

 

Etwas blitzte in Yodas Augen, doch Padmé hätte sich auch irren können.

 

Yoda gab ein Seufzen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf, die Ohren hingen verdächtig hinunter. 

 

"Gescheitert er ist." Yoda klang beinahe enttäuscht "Unsichere Zeiten, auf uns zukommen ich sehe." 

 

"In meinen Augen ist er nicht gescheitert, Meister Yoda." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah in das Dickicht. Es war als blickte sie in ihre Gefühle, die verschlungen, giftig und gefährlich in ihr lagen. "Ich glaube es ist kein Zufall das ihr und Obi-Wan die letzten der Jedi seit. Ich glaube es gibt keine Zufälle in diesem Universum."

 

"Sinn in eurem Schmerz, Ihr sehen wollt. Doch nicht immer Sinn das Leben macht." Sie glaubte nicht das er sie mit seinen Worten verletzen wollte, doch sie taten trotz allem weh. Natürlich versuchte sie dem Schmerz einen Sinn zu geben- sie glaubte das sei menschlich. 

 

"Ich weiß nicht welchen Sinn es hatte was mir widerfahren ist. Doch ich kann nicht glauben das es nur eine Laune des Universums war oder eines gelangweilten Gottes. Der Gedanke wäre zu grausam, zu schwer zu ertragen." 

 

Padmé konnte den Großmeister nicht länger ansehen. Sie schloss erschöpft die Augen. Eine Weile saßen sie so, bis sie Garens leise Schritte auf dem Waldboden hören konnte. Padmé drehte sich zu ihm, er kauerte sich neben sie, reichte ihr einen Wasserschlauch, riss das Brot in drei Teile und gab seiner Mutter und Yoda ebenfalls eine Hälfte. 

 

Sie aßen schweigend. Danach kroch Padmé zurück in die Hütte und schlief erneut bis weit in den darauffolgenden Tag hinein. 

 

An diesem Tag konnte Padmé länger wach bleiben und ging bereits wieder einige Meter. Die Kopfschmerzen hatten nachgelassen. In einigen Tagen wäre sie die Schmerzen los. Als sie sich nach einigen Tagen dazu entschloss den Planeten zu verlassen sah Garen sie lange Zeit an. 

 

Dann sagte er: "Glaubst du das du gesund genug bist ein Schiff zu fliegen?" 

 

Sie nickte, packte ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten, schlüpfte in ihre Jacke. Garen bewegte sich nicht, sondern sah seine Mutter lediglich an. Padmé hielt inne. Plötzlich verstand sie. Es zerriss ihr das Herz. 

 

"Garen, bist du bereit?" fragte sie sinnloserweise. 

 

"Ich werde hier bleiben, Mutter." 

 

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet diesen Planeten allein zu verlassen. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sie antworten konnte.

 

"Ich-- Ich weiß." 

 

Für einen Moment stand sie unentschieden vor ihm. Schließlich kam er zu ihr und nahm sie ungelenk in die Arme. Er war nicht anschmiegsam, trotz der Umarmung fühlte es sich an als wäre da ein Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie hielt es aus. Dann ließ sie ihn los. 

 

Zu Yoda blickend fragte sie sich ob sie wirklich wollte das ihr Kind bei ihm blieb. Doch welche Wahl hatte sie? 

 

"Wie wirst du hier fort kommen, wenn es so weit ist?" 

 

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

 

"Die Macht wird mir eine Möglichkeit zeigen." Die absoluter Sicherheit mit der er das sagte zog ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Er war  _ wirklich  _ ein Jedi. 

 

Sie lächelte. Er war so erwachsen geworden. Ob Obi-Wan sich der Möglichkeit bewusst gewesen war, als er Garen mit ihr geschickt hatte?

 

"Danke für eure Hilfe, Meister Yoda. Passt auf meinen Sohn auf." 

 

"Bis wir uns wieder sehen, Padmé Amidala." 

 

Er nickte ihr zu und sie drehte sich dem Raumschiff zu. 

 

"Mutter?" 

 

"Ja, Garen?" 

 

Sein Gesicht wirkte plötzlich verletzlich, das Grün seiner Augen dunkler als sonst. 

 

"Sag Benji, sag... Sag  _ Cordé _ \--" Er hielt inne, presste die Lippen zusammen und sah vor sich auf den Boden. Yoda beobachtete den Jungen. Es schnürte Padmé die Kehle zusammen. Beschwichtigend legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er wieder aufsah. Seine Augen waren wieder klar, seine Züge befreit vom Zweifel. "Ich werde als  _ Jedi  _ zurück kehren." 

 

Sie berührte seine Wange und lächelte. 

 

"Natürlich wirst du das." 

 

Dann zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte wandte sie sich ab. Sie ging in die Richtung in der sie das Raumschiff vermutete. Schon als sie sich nach wenigen Metern umdrehte konnte sie weder Garen, noch Yoda erkennen. Sie glaubte noch sein rotes Haar sehen zu können, die Lichter die durch die Fenster schienen, doch es könnte auch Einbildung gewesen sein. 

 

Padmé saß noch einige Zeit im Cockpit, bis sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Erst dann startete sie das Raumschiff und manövrierte sich einen Weg durch den Nebel hinauf in das über ihr liegende, schwarz-glühende All. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Priesterin war eine kleine Frau. Als sie den Kopfschmuck ihrer rituellen Kleidung auszog sah Padmé erst wie klein. Die zwei jungen Kammermädchen, die der Kahna beim an- und entkleiden ihres aufwendigen Putz halfen, nahmen ihr die Schärpe und die Gewandung ab. Darunter trug sie ein einfaches, dunkelblaues Leinenkleid. Die ältere Frau drehte sich zu Padmé. 

 

Ihre unscheinbaren, blass-blauen Augen zeugten von Intelligenz und einer raschen Auffassungsgabe. Der Zug um ihren Mund verriet Padmé wie gern sie lachte. Auch jetzt lächelte sie Padmé an. Es hatte etwas Leichtes, als fiele ihr das einfacher als der ernste Blick so vieler anderer Priester die Padmé kennen gelernt hatte.

 

"Kahna Marjan." grüßte Padmé die ältere Frau !!br0ken!! 

 

Sie kam mit gemäßigten Schritten auf sie zu und reichte ihr beide Hände. Sie waren warm und fest. 

 

"Was kann ich für dich tun, Kind?" Ihre Stimme war sonor. Sie hatte die richtige Stimme für die rituellen Gesänge. 

 

"Meine Freundin Sola Naberrie meinte Ihr könntet mir vielleicht helfen." 

 

"Ah ja." Marjan nickte und winkte die beiden Mädchen hinfort. 

Die kleinere Frau führte Padmé hinüber zu der Sitzecke, die sich am anderen Ende des Zimmers befand. 

 

"Wie ist dein Name?" 

 

"Padmé Thule." 

 

"Padmé?" Die Priesterin musterte sie wissend. "Weshalb sucht ihr meine Hilfe?" 

 

Padmé suchte nach Worten. Es war schwierig ihre Situation zu beschreiben. 

 

"Ich durchlebe eine schwierige Zeit. Ich brauche jemand der mich berät, der mir hilft meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Eine neutrale Stimme." 

 

Marjan nickte. 

 

"All das kann ich sein. Ich bin seit vielen Jahren eine Geistheilerin. Ich habe auch Solas Vater geholfen."

 

"Davon habe ich gehört." sagte Padmé vorsichtig. Sie wollte der Frau danken, doch nicht hier, wo sie jeder hören konnte. 

 

"Zu welchen Göttern betet ihr, Padmé?" fragte die Kahna. 

 

"Hauptsächlich Shiraya." 

 

Beide Brauen schoben sich fragend in die Stirn. "Ungewöhnlich. Wie alt seit ihr?" 

 

Padmé errötete unter ihrem Blick. Ja, es war ungewöhnlich das Padmé nach wie vor Shiraya verehrte. Sie war die Göttin der jungen Mädchen, der Jungfrauen, der Bräute, der stillenden Mutter. 

 

"In einigen Wochen ist mein neunundvierzigster Namenstag." Padmé erinnerte sich an ihren kleinen Schrein auf Tatooine. Inzwischen zerstört, wie alles andere auf dieser Welt. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal wirklich gebetet? Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal die Ruhe empfunden die sie nur überkam wenn sie das Gefühl hatte die Göttin berühre sie? 

 

"Ich habe die letzten zwanzig Jahre nicht auf Naboo verbracht. Shiraya hat mir in dieser Zeit oft beigestanden." murmelte Padmé. "Sie hat mich nie im Stich gelassen."

 

"Sie ist eine gute Göttin. Eine starke Göttin. Wann hast du das letzte Mal gebetet, Padmé?" 

 

Das verräterische Prickeln in ihren Augen machte es unmöglich sofort zu antworten. 

 

"Ein... Ein halbes Jahr?" 

 

Marjan nickte. Ihr Blick verriet nicht was sie darüber dachte. 

 

"Möchtest du den Tempel sehen?" 

 

Padmé nickte. 

 

"Sehr gerne, Kahna." 

 

Marjan führte sie durch den Tempel. Sie selbst war nur einmal während ihrer Krönung hier gewesen um die Salbung entgegen zu nehmen. Ihre Eltern hatten einen kleineren Tempel in ihrem Viertel frequentiert. Später als Königin hatte sie ihren eigenen Privatschrein und eine kleine Abtei im Palast gehabt. 

 

Als Senatorin war ihr Glauben zu kurz gekommen und bis auf gelegentliche Nachtgebete in Angesicht einer kleinen Shiraya Statue neben ihrem Bett hatte sie sich in dieser Zeit kaum mit ihrem Glauben beschäftigt. 

 

Die Tempel- H alle war groß und wurde nur an den Seiten von Säulen, die hinab zum Altar führten , gesäumt. Sie gingen den langen Gang gemäßigten Schrittes hinab und Padmé fühlte eine Feierlichkeit in sich aufsteigen. 

 

Am Ende wartete die Statue der dreigesichtigen Göttin auf sie. Es war Tochter, Mutter und die alte Frau die auf sie hinab blickten. Sie hatten sechs Hände, an denen sie sich festhielten, doch nur einen Körper. 

 

Shiraya war Teil dieser Trias, sie war die Tochter und Jungfrau. Das junge Mädchen am Anfang ihres Weges, unschuldig und neckisch gleichermaßen. Sie war die Göttin aller kleinen Quellen und Brunnen. 

 

Die Mutter war Hawa. Sie war gütig und gerecht. Sie gebar die Menschen, Tiere und die Vegetation. Sie hatte auch Naboo geboren. Sie schenkte Liebe, Lust und Tanz. Sie war die Göttin der rotbraunen Erde. 

 

Das alte Weib war Pelén. Sie brachte den Tot, war der Ursprung allen Seins zu dem alles zurückkehrte. Sie war außerdem sie Göttin des Feuers und verbrannte die Verstorbenen in ihrem kessel-förmigen Unterleib, damit sie dann wiedergeboren werden konnten. 

 

Marjan blieb schließlich stehen und senkte den Kopf. Padmé tat es ihr gleich. Sie standen eine ganze Weile so, die warmen Sonnenstrahlen wärmten Padmés Gesicht. 

 

Ihre Gedanken flossen dahin. Sie musste an Dagobahs dunkle mit nebeleingefasste Dschungel denken. An ihren Sohn, den sie zurück gelassen hatte. Schuldgefühle wallten in ihr aus. Hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht in dem sie Garens Wunsch respektiert hatte? 

 

Es war das erste Mal seit Padmés Gefangennahme das Cordé sich vergessen hatte. Sie hatte ihr Vorwürfe gemacht, geweint und geschrien. Vergeblich hatte sie versucht ihr zu erklären das es  _ Garens  _ Entscheidung gewesen war und nicht die ihre. Das Mädchen hatte nicht zuhören wollen. 

 

Padmé hätte Obi-Wan gerne dazu befragt, doch er war nicht auf der Echo-Basis, als sie ihn versuchte zu erreichen. Sein Aufenthaltsort war geheim. Er tat was er tun musste. Wann immer sie daran dachte formte sich ein seltsames undurchsichtiges Gefühl in ihrem Inneren, das in direktem Kontakt zu Obi-Wan und zu den Zwillingen stand. Ihr wurde ganz anders ums Herz, wenn sie daran dachte was passieren konnte. Warum dachte sie erst  _ jetzt  _ daran? 

 

Ihr Gespräch musste warten, auch wenn Padmé es kaum hatte abwarten können. Sie war während der Rückreise angespannt, ja fast aufgeregt gewesen. Es war eine gewisse Erwartung gewesen die sie in Unruhe versetzt hatte. Was würde geschehen wenn sie zurück kam? Er hatte gesagt sie würden reden...

 

Was wollte sie was geschah? Padmé konnte es nicht recht in Worte fassen. Seit Yoda die Blockade gelöst hatte ging es ihr... nicht länger schlecht. Es war als wäre etwas Wichtiges an seinen Platz gefallen. Die schwarze Gestalt am Rande ihres Bewusstseins war verschwunden. Padmé fühlte sich nicht länger wie ein gehetztes Tier in ihrem eigenen Körper.

 

Zurück blieben nur die Symptome: die Erinnerungen, die Träume, die Panikattacken. Doch es fühlte sich nicht länger lebensbedrohlich an. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl das sie wieder atmen konnte. Oftmals fühlte sie das sie auch diese Prüfung meistern konnte. 

 

Sie dachte an Obi-Wan und was eine Genesung für sie bedeuten würde. Padmé wusste sie konnte ihm nicht das zurückgeben was er verloren hatte, doch sie wollte zumindest versuchen seine Freundin zu sein. Das war alles was sie geben konnte. 

 

Sie wollte ihr Bestes geben. 

 

Schließlich sagte Marjan von weit weg: "Öffne die Augen. Lass mich dich segnen." 

 

Padmé öffnete die Augen, ihre abschweifenden Gedanken vergessen. Marjans Präsenz ließ es nicht zu das sie sich dem Moment entziehen konnte. 

 

Nun waren sie nicht mehr nur zwei Frauen versunken in ihrer Andacht, jetzt waren sie Priesterin und Gläubige. Die Kahna streckte die Arme aus, die Ärmel ihres dunkelblauen Gewandes fielen zurück und entblößten ihre weißen Arme. Von der Sonne erstrahlt war sie nun die dreigesichtige Göttin selbst. Sie segnete Padmé mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss auf die Stirn. 

 

"Komm morgen früh nach der neunten Stunde zu mir." sagte Marjan zum Abschied. "Ich warte vor dem Tempel auf euch. Wir werden spazieren gehen... Außerdem muss ich zum Markt." 

 

"Gerne, Kahna." 

 

"Nenn' mich Marjan." 

 

Als Padmé aus dem Tempel hinaus auf die Straße und in das bunte und strahlende Leben schritt hatte sie das Gefühl selbst Teil eines größeren Ganzen zu sein. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

In der frühmorgendlichen Kälte fröstelte Padmé etwas, als sie eilig den Tempel-Vorplatz überquerte. Die Priesterin war noch nirgends zu sehen. Erleichtert blieb Padmé stehen und zog ihren etwas zu dünnen Schal fest um ihre Schultern und stellte ihren Korb vor sich auf den Boden um ihre Arme um sich schlingen zu können. 

 

Sie sah sich um. Noch war es ruhig, nur der Markt wäre um diese Zeit gut besucht mit Frühaufstehern, Hausmädchen, Müttern und Großmüttern. Umher rennenden Kindern. Den Arbeitenden und den Bettlern. 

 

Padmé dachte an Tatooine. An den kalten Wüstenwind, der durch die Straßen Mos Espas gepfiffen und die brennende Sonne des Morgens erträglich gemacht hatte. Im Wind hatten die Ketten und Windfänger aneinander geschlagen und sich mit den anderen Geräuschen des Marktes vermischt. Das Rufen der Marktschreier. Leise und nicht so leise Unterhaltungen zwischen Freunden. Das Rieseln des Sandes das man überall hören konnte. 

 

Padmé blinzelte gegen die Helligkeit und für einen Moment sah sie wie die Gestalt Veras auf sie zukam. Sie spürte das antwortende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, doch da war Trauer in ihrem Herzen. Wie lang war es her das sie Vera das letzte Mal gesehen hatte? Seit ihrem Tod waren fünf Jahre vergangen. Jeden Moment würde sie ihre Züge erkennen, die unkenntlich waren, durch die Sonne die ihr in die Augen schien. 

 

" _ Kind _ ," sagte eine tiefe Frauenstimme. ",träumst du mit offenen Augen?" 

 

Jetzt, wo Kahna Marjan vor ihr stand erkannte Padmé ihren Fehler und ihre Wahrnehmung änderte sich langsam. Jetzt wusste sie es wieder: Veras Gesicht war markanter gewesen. Wie ein Falke, mit leicht gebogener Nase und blitzenden Augen. 

Marjans Gesicht jedoch hielt etwas Weiches, das Padmé noch nicht benennen konnte. 

Die ältere Frau sah sie abwartend an. 

 

"Ich habe mich nur--" Padmé hielt inne und räusperte sich, das Wort war ihr in der Kehle stecken geblieben. Sie griff unter Marjans wachsamen Blick nach ihrem Korb, nestelte daran herum. 

Marjan nickte und forderte sie zum gehen auf. Sie setzten sich langsam in Bewegung und gingen in Richtung des großen Marktplatzes. 

 

Lange Zeit redeten sie über Oberflächliches. Marjan fragte sie nach ihren Kindern aus. Sie sprachen über Frühling auf Naboo. Heimische Früchte. Obstkuchen die man aus Selbigen machen konnte. 

 

Hin und wieder kamen Menschen zu ihnen, unterhielten sich mit der Priesterin. Padmé erinnerte sich an eine Zeit, als Senatorin, als Königin, in der sie nicht durch die Straßen hatte gehen können ohne das man sie anhielt um mit ihr zu reden. 

 

Wer war sie jetzt, fragte sie sich? An was erinnerte sich ihr Volk bei dem Namen Padmé Amidala? Wer war sie für diese Menschen? Die Frau die das Universum unwissentlich gestürzt hatte? 

 

Marjan sah auf. Etwas das keiner Worte bedürfte, floss von Padmé zu Marjan und zurück. In diesem Moment war sie sich sicherer als zuvor das die andere Frau sehr genau wusste wer sie war. Seltsamerweise hatte sie keine Angst, auch wenn das vielleicht dumm war. Sie vertraute Marjan. 

 

Mit ihren vollen Körben und einem kleinen Mittagessen schlenderten die beiden zum Rande des Marktplatzes der von großen Bäumen eingesäumt wurde. Unter einem dieser Bäume stand eine Bank auf der sie sich niederließen. 

 

Sie aßen schweigend unter dem Laubdach. Es war ein angenehmes Mahl und es schmeckte Padmé. Sie fühlte sich als wäre es ihre erste Mahlzeit seit einer langen Zeit. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal etwas Essbares wirklich genossen? Die Krümel des Gebäcks fielen auf ihr Kleid, während sie sich die Finger leckte. Die Sonne stand inzwischen inmitten des wolkenlosen Himmels. 

 

Nach einer Weile sagte Marjan: "Nun erzähl mir deine Geschichte." 

 

Und Padmé erzählte. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch Marjan hörte zu. Für heute war das alles was sie brauchte. 

 

 


	57. 55.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wann haben sie überhaupt das letzte Mal miteinander geredet?" Die Art wie Leia es fragte, war klar an Luke gerichtet.
> 
>  
> 
> "Du weißt er redet nicht über Mom." erinnerte Luke sie und die Antwort tat Padmé unerwarteterweise weh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die zweite Szene dieses Kapitels enthält weibliche Masturbation. Wenn dir das nicht gefällt...

**55.**

 

"Wie wäre es mit ihm?" fragte Marjan nun gerade und nickte in die Richtung eines Mannes, der sich gerade über die Auslage der Äpfel beugte und ihnen eine schöne Aussicht auf seinen Rücken und seinen Hintern gab.

 

"Marjan!" zischte Padmé und wandte schnell den Blick ab.

 

"Oh nun, komm, Padmé. Auch  _ du  _ hast Augen!" 

 

"Natürlich habe ich das." Doch besagte Augen waren weiterhin auf das Gemüse gerichtet. Warum war sie nur so steif? "Bist du nicht  _ Priesterin _ ?" 

 

"Oh ja, das bin ich. Aber Hawa sei Dank, keine der geweihten Schwestern!" Sie lachte. "Du kannst ruhig schauen."

 

Padmé sah auf. Natürlich  _ konnte  _ sie schauen. Es war ja nicht so als hätte sie noch nie einen Mann angesehen nur weil er gutaussehend war. 

 

Der Fremde war groß und breitschultrig. Sein dunkelbraunes, lockiges Haar wirkte kunstvoll zerzaust. Wie alt er wohl war? Nun, von hier aus sah er deutlich jünger als Padmé aus. Er drehte sich gerade um und scherzte mit der Standfrau.

Ob Marjan absichtlich einen Mann gewählt hatte der weder Anakin noch Obi-Wan ähnelte?

 

"Er ist gutaussehend. Nur etwas jung, findest du nicht?"

 

Marjan hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Ihre Augen funkelten, als wollte sie Padmé fragen ob sie das ernst meinte.

 

"Nun, wie wäre es mit ihm?"

 

Padmé starrte die Priesterin an. Sie meinte es wirklich ernst.

 

"Marjan..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach dem nächstbestem Gemüse. "Marjan, ich kann nicht--"

 

"Komm, setzen wir uns und reden darüber." Ihr Lächeln war noch da, doch sie sah wieder ernster aus. Padmé kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck inzwischen. Marjan hatte ihn immer wenn sie das Gefühl hatte das sie an einem 'Knotenpunkt' waren.

 

"Also," begann die ältere Frau, als sie ihren Apfel verspeist hatte und warf das Gerippe neben sich in den Mülleimer. ",wie stellst du dir den Rest deines Lebens vor?" 

 

Padmé sah Marjan einen Moment erstaunt an. Das Thema erschien ihr so weit entfernt von ihrem vorangegangenen Gespräch wie nur möglich. Sie dachte nach.

 

"Ich..." Padmé stockte. Sie fand das sie keine Antwort darauf hatte. "Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht."

 

Das Eingeständnis grub Falten in ihr Gesicht, als sie die Stirn kraus zog.

 

"Bist du in deiner Vorstellung allein?" Die Priesterin sah sie aufmerksam an. Ihr weiter blauer Rock spannte zwischen ihren angewinkelten Beinen.

 

"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Leben. Wie sollte ihr Leben aussehen?

 

"Wer ist da?"

 

"Benji, Cordé natürlich. Garen. Die Zwillinge. Sola. Meine Mutter." Sie schluckte, fügte leiser hinzu: "Obi-Wan."

 

"Hmm. Als was siehst du euch?" Marjan überschlug die Beine und lehnte sich zurück. "Seit ihr noch Freunde?"

 

"Marjan, ich--"

 

"Nein, ich bin interessiert daran wie du dir das ganze ausmalst. Was ist in zehn Jahren? Eure Kinder sind erwachsen, haben Partner, vielleicht hast du Enkel. Und... Ihr seit Freunde, nun gut. Ich gehe davon aus das du einen Partner hast?"

 

"Nein!" Die Vorstellung einen Mann in ihr Herz zu lassen war so abwegig für Padmé das sie ohne Zweifel geantwortet hatte.

 

"Oh, du bist also alleinstehend. Was ist mit ihm. Hat er eine Partnerin?"

 

"Nein!"

 

Auch diese Antwort kam sofort und ohne Überlegung. Es war eine reine Gefühlsantwort. Padmé räusperte sich und dachte darüber nach.

 

Sie versuchte sich Obi-Wan in zehn Jahren vorzustellen. Gedanklich stellte sie ihm eine Frau an die Seite. Das Gefühl das in ihr aufflammte war altbekannt und schmerzhaft.

 

"Ich meine...  _ Nein _ ." 

 

"Warum nicht?"

 

"Weil..." Wieder rang Padmé ihre Hände. Seit ihrem letzten Treffen und ihrem Versprechen das sie versuchen würde sich helfen zu lassen, hatte es auch so etwas wie Hoffnung in Padmé gegeben.

 

Jetzt, konnte sie dies zugeben. Er hatte sich verabschiedet mit den Worten das er warten würde.

 

Padmé ihrerseits war es ihm schuldig es zu versuchen. Er hoffte noch. Nach allem was sie gesagt, was sie getan hatte, gab er sie nicht auf. Dadurch hatte er Padmé auch Grund zur Hoffnung gegeben.

 

"Kind, die Sache ist die:" begann Marjan nun und riss Padmé aus ihren Gedanken. "Auch wenn du das nicht gerne hörst, weißt du doch das er lediglich auf dich wartet. Die Frage ist was möchtest du? Du hast zwei Optionen. Du kannst dich ein für alle Mal von ihm trennen und dein Leben leben. Doch dann musst du auch akzeptieren das er das Selbe tut, mit allem was dazu gehört.

 

"Oder aber gestehe dir ein das du etwas für ihn empfindest, was auch immer das sein mag und steht das ganze durch. Das ist es. Alles andere macht euch beide nur unglücklich."

 

"Doch egal für was du dich entscheidest, Kind. Du solltest dir darüber im Klaren sein das kein Weg daran vorbei führt das du dich früher oder später damit auseinander setzen musst. Darum geht es hier. Das du dich mit deiner Weiblichkeit auseinander setzt."

 

Ihre Weiblichkeit, dachte Padmé zweifelnd und sah auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände. Ihre Weiblichkeit war dieser Tage kaum noch vorhanden. Wenn sie in den Spiegel sah, erblickte sie eine dürre Frau mit riesigen, ängstlichen Augen. Sie wirkte mehr wie ein gehetztes Tier als eine Frau.

 

"Wie oft hast du noch deine Alpträume?"

 

"Zwei, dreimal die Woche." gab Padmé murmelnd zu und dachte an diesen Morgen. Wie sie sich windend und kämpfend gegen ihren Körper gewehrt hatte um dann schweißgebadet aufzuwachen.

 

"Hast du dabei einen Orgasmus?"

 

Langes Schweigen, das war für Padmé nach wie vor die größte Schmach. Sie wollte sich vor den gütigen, verstehenden Augen der Geistheilerin verstecken.

 

"Manchmal."

 

"Wann hattest du das letzte Mal einen Orgasmus der  _ nichts  _ damit zu tun hatte?"

 

Padmé schwieg beharrlich und sah hinüber in den Himmel. Sie war nicht prüde. Nie gewesen. Aber seit... All dem konnte sie weder das was ihr widerfahren noch ihre Gefühle in Worte fassen. Beinahe so, als glaube ihr Unterbewusstsein das wenn sie es nicht in Worte fasste, das es dann nicht existierte.

 

Seit ihrer Gefangennahme hatte es keinerlei Zärtlichkeiten mehr gegeben, weder mit einem anderen Menschen, noch durch Padmés eigene Hand.

Das letzte Mal das sie einen Vorgeschmack dessen bekommen hatte wie es sein könnte, war an jenem Morgen gewesen, an dem Obi-Wan und sie im gleichen Bett aufgewacht waren.

 

Doch auch wenn diese Erinnerung ihren Körper mit Erwartung füllte, konnte sie nie lange darüber nachdenken ohne irgendwann diesen anderen Moment zu erleben in dem er sie abgelehnt hatte. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh.

 

Wie konnte sie also zärtlich zu diesem verräterischen Körper sein der Lust empfand wenn der Sith mit den rotglühenden Augen und Obi-Wans Stimme ihr versprach das er immer bei ihr bleiben würde, das er sie immer finden würde. Immer.

 

Nein, es war besser jede gut gemeinte Berührung zu unterlassen, alles auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren in der Hoffnung das ihr Körper irgendwann vergaß was es hieß Wonne zu empfinden, zu leuchten, zu strahlen und bebend den Händen des Geliebten entgegen zu kommen.

 

Irgendwann würde dieses Bedürfnis berührt zu werden sterben und dann wäre Padmé frei.

 

"Ja, das dachte ich mir." Marjan seufzte gerade. Padmé biss widerwillig die Zähne aufeinander.

 

"Du weißt sehr wohl das alles was dir widerfahren ist im Grunde genommen nichts mit Lust zu tun hatte? Es ist nur eine weitere Waffe eines Mannes der Macht über dich ausüben wollte. Um dich klein zu machen, dich zu dominieren, deine Essenz in etwas zu verwandeln das er besitzen kann. Sobald du das erkennst wird es dir nichts mehr anhaben können."

 

"Denk darüber nach, Padmé. Warum empfindest du Lust bei diesen Erinnerungen? Weil sie in erster Linie lustvolle Erinnerungen  _ sind _ . Er hat sie lediglich in einen anderen Kontext gesetzt. Im Grunde genommen sagt dein Körper dir das Richtige: Er reagiert mit positiven Gefühlen auf die eigentliche,  _ die echte Erinnerung.  _ Irgendwo in dir existiert sie noch. Du musst sie nur befreien. Du musst nur anfangen dir und deinem Körper wieder zu vertrauen. Nicht dein Körper ist dein Feind, sondern die Gedanken die er dir eingepflanzt hat."

 

"Bei dir klingt das so einfach." Padmé schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Es mag einfach klingen, aber natürlich ist es das nicht."

 

"Und was genau empfiehlst du?"

 

Marjan sah hinüber zu dem breitschultrigen Fremden und lächelte.

 

"Nun, lern' einen netten Mann kennen, verliebe dich, lass dich verführen." Die Implikation war klar. Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. Kein anderer Mann. Auch nicht wenn er so gut aussah wie dieser Fremde. Sie konnte nicht einfach mit irgendwem schlafen in der Hoffnung das allein der Akt ihr helfen würde.

 

Padmé brauchte eine Verbindung zu einem Menschen. Bei dem Gedanken an eine Verbindung, an das strahlende Band das sie jahrelang mit Obi-Wan geteilt hatte, wurde sie melancholisch.

 

Neben ihr sagte Marjan nonchalant: "Ich bin mir sicher das dein Jedi dir helfen würde."

 

Padmé seufzte. Ja, natürlich würde er das. Bis sie ihn wieder verletzen würde.

 

" _ Dann  _ bist du wohl auf dich selbst angewiesen." meinte Marjan, zwinkerte ihr zu und stand auf. Sie sah der Priesterin nach wie sie zwischen den Obstständen verschwand und Padmé die Zeit und die Ruhe ließ um mit ihren aufgewühlten Gefühlen und Gedanken klar zu kommen. 

 

Padmé beobachtete die ältere Frau. Wie alt sie wohl war? Padmé schätze sie auf siebzig, doch genau festlegen konnte sie es nicht. Wenn Padmé sie ansah, wurde ihr klar was sie verloren hatte.

 

Marjan hatte die Selbstsicherheit einer Frau die ein hohes Amt innehielt, doch es war nicht der Grund für ihre Anziehung, sondern unterstrich nur ihre Wirkung.

 

Ihre breiten Hüften wiegten sanft, während sie durch die Reihen schrat. Das Kleid umspielte ihren Gang. Wie zufällig blieb sie neben dem Fremden stehen. Einige Früchte fielen zu Boden. Er half ihr sie aufzulesen und bevor Padmé es wusste waren die beiden in ein Gespräch vertieft. Er schien fasziniert von ihrem echten Lächeln, er konnte kaum den Blick von ihr lassen.

 

Padmé erinnerte sich daran das sie einmal eine solche Frau gewesen war.  _ Früher _ , dachte sie und hörte Marjans fröhliches Lachen das leiser wurde als es vom Wind hinfort getragen wurde. 

 

* * *

 

 

Zu ihrer Verteidigung: Sie hatte es versucht. Aber ihre Gedanken waren verräterisch und es fühlte sich einfach nicht... Nicht  _ richtig  _ an. 

 

Padmé hatte in den letzten Tagen oft an ihr Gespräch auf dem Markt gedacht. Sie wusste das beide Dinge, das was ihr widerfahren war und ihre Lust, zwei unterschiedliche Dinge waren. Doch es änderte nichts an der Verwirrung, der Scham die sie empfand wann immer sie spürte wie die Erregung in ihr entflammte.

 

Bis jetzt hatte sie diese ignoriert, geradezu niedergetrampelt. Sie wollte gar nicht erst in die Situation kommen ihre widersprüchlichen Gefühle ergründen zu müssen. Es war alles zu schmerzhaft. Es war bei einem halbherzige Versuch nach dem Gespräch geblieben.

 

Padmé hatte es auf ihre umher schwirrenden Gedanken geschoben, auf die Bilder die sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Vielleicht war sie einfach noch nicht so weit, dachte sie unzufrieden mit sich selbst.

 

Als sie an diesem Morgen erwachte lag sie noch lange Zeit in ihrem Bett. Schon immer war sie eine Langschläferin gewesen, nicht das es gerade spät war, das Chrono neben ihrem Bett zeigte ihr das nicht einmal die sechste Stunde heran gebrochen war. Padmé seufzte und presste ihr Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen.

 

Es war ein schöner Luxus liegen bleiben zu können. Sie dachte an ihren bevorstehenden Tag, was sie noch erledigen musste, doch... Ihre Gedanken verschwammen und kehrten an den Ort der Schläfrigkeit zurück.

 

Sie fand sich in einer Lagune wieder. Es war kein Traum, nur eine Fantasie. Sie war sich ihrer Selbst sehr bewusst: Der Decke die ihre Haut berührte, ihrem gegen die Matratze gepressten Körper, ihren Locken die wild um ihr Gesicht fielen und sie vor der Realität verbargen.

 

Sie saß am Rande der blauen Lagune, die Beine im lauwarmen Wasser. Zuerst hörte sie nur das lauter werden des Rauschens. Es war das beruhigende, verführerische Geräusch das sie anzog. Sie stand auf und folgte.

 

Natürlich, wie konnte es anders sein, gab es auch einen Wasserfall in ihrer Fantasie.

 

Es war einfach sich vorzustellen in den See zu steigen. Sie wusste wie sich das Wasser auf ihrem Körper anfühlen würde. Kühl, aber nicht unangenehm. Trotz der Wärme des Bettes erschauerte sie wohlig bei dem Gedanken an das Wasser.

 

Sie konnte die Wellen auf ihrer Haut spüren, dort wo sie aus dem Wasser ragten. Padmé gab sich dem Gefühl hin. Die Erregung pulsierte unterschwellig zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie presste sich fest gegen die Matratze.

 

Um die Wärme zu verstärken oder sie zu ersticken konnte Padmé in diesem Moment nicht recht sagen.

 

Nur noch einen Moment, dachte sie schlaftrunken, und spürte die verräterische Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie rieb ihre Schenkel gegeneinander und seufzte.

 

Vor ihrem inneren Auge trat sie unter das herabstürzende Wasser, streckte ihren Nacken, ihren Rücken. Ließ das Wasser über sich hinab fließen. Sie wusste das der Wasserstrahl in der Realität fiel zu hart sein würde, doch hier, in ihren Gedanken, war es das sanfteste Prasseln auf ihren verspannten Schultermuskeln. Sie bog sich dem Wirbel für Wirbel entgegen.

 

Sie legte ihre Hände in ihren Nacken und massierte ihren Nacken. Dann glitten ihre Hände über ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Brüste hinab zu ihrem Bauch. Sie wischte das Wasser von ihrem Körper. Fühlte dem nach, nahm jede Regung wahr. Es fühlte sich wunderbar an.

 

Für einige Zeit waren es ihre eigenen Finger, doch irgendwann, waren es die Hände eines Mannes die die ihren abgelöst hatten. Es waren ihre Bewegungen die er wiederholte. Es lag etwas Vertrautes darin, so vertraut gar, das sie im ersten Moment keinen Unterschied zu ihrer eigenen Berührung bemerkte.

 

_ Ja _ , dachte Padmé hob ihr Nachthemd und presste schließlich eines der Kissen hinab zwischen ihre Beine,  _ so wird es gehen.  _ Sie war immer noch am Rand des Schlafes, dem Träumen so nah das sie keine Scham, keinen Ekel empfand bei dem was sie tat. Nur Wohlwollen und herrliche Wärme.

 

Sie rollte ihre Hüften vor und zurück. Gedanklich kehrte sie zu dem Wasserfall zurück. Zu den Händen, den Armen die sie umschlossen hielten. Die Wärme seiner Haut verbrannte sie. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte.

 

Irgendwo hinter ihr musste ein Körper sein. Die Arme führten nicht einfach ins Nichts. Sie wollte sich zurücklehnen und seine Haut auf der ihren spüren. Einen Herzschlag, den warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr, der verräterisch stoppte sobald sie sich an ihn presste. Eine Stimme die ihren Namen raunte.

 

Padmé wimmerte, die Hitze war inzwischen unerträglich. Doch es war nicht genug. Nicht so. Stöhnend warf sie das Kissen hinfort, die Decke rutschte von ihren Beinen, als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte.

 

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen glitt sie aus ihrer Unterwäsche. Ihre Beine fielen zur Seite, ihr Geschlecht fühlte sich bloßgelegt an. Die Luft war kühl auf ihrem Fleisch. Ihre rechte Hand glitt ohne Umschweife genau dorthin wo das Gefühl der Verletzlichkeit am größten war. Sie rieb mit der kompletten Handfläche darüber. Sie gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und warf ihren linken Arm über ihr Gesicht um sich vor der Welt zu verbergen.

 

Nach einer ganzen Weile des atemraubenden Reibens und Aufbauens ihrer Gefühle wusste sie plötzlich: Sie brauchte mehr.

 

Sie dachte:  _ Das ist  _ meine  _ Vorstellung. _ Hier konnte sie alles haben was sie wollte. So lehnte sie sich im nächsten Moment zurück gegen seine Brust, seinen warmen, festen Körper unter dem prasselnden Wasserstrahl. Padmé erschauerte als die Hände sie nun umfassten. Seine Finger glitten über ihre Brustwarzen, die bereits hart aufragten, und rieben diese fest zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Genau wie sie es mochte... Sie erschauerte. 

 

Es bedürfte nicht mehr viel. Sie konnte spüren wie sie sich selbst auf den Weg nach oben befand. Wie sie sich hinauf drehte, als gäbe es eine Anziehungskraft die nur sie spürte, sie in unermessliche Höhen zog. Entgegen besseren Wissens verlangsamte sie ihre Bewegungen, zögerte es hinaus. Sie stöhnte. Bedeckte ihren Mund. Ließ die empfindlichste Stelle aus, umkreiste ihre Öffnung. Spürte wie ihre Muskeln sich fest zusammen zogen.

 

Ihr Körper w _ usste  _ was er was er wollte, was er  _ brauchte _ . Versuchsweise ließ sie einen Finger in sich gleiten. Die erste Berührung war sinnlich und sündig und sie dachte  _ ja, genau so.  _

 

Doch es waren nur wenige Stöße bis das Gefühl des nicht genug und _mehrhabenwollen_ sie einholte. Ein zweiter Finger folgte dem ersten und selbst das... Selbst das war nur eine blasse Kopie der echten Sache. Keine Erinnerung, nur ihr Körper der reagierte wie er es immer getan hatte. Wissen, keine Erinnerung. Als sie erkannte woher sie diesen Gedanken kannte hielt sie erstaunt inne. Es waren die selben Gedanken wie an jenem Morgen an dem sie bereit gewesen war sich Obi-Wan hinzugeben. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

Sie ließ los. Ihre Fantasie verselbständigte sich, als wäre es nun außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle. Er berührte sie mit der gleichen Vertrautheit wie zuvor, doch es lag mehr Sicherheit, mehr Zielstrebigkeit darin. Als wüsste er wie nah sie war, das sie fast,  _ fast-- _

 

Die Wonne verschlang sie wie eine Welle und zog sie hinfort bis sie sich darin verlor. Ihr Körper war vergessen. Da war nur noch das tosende Prasseln des Wasserfalls in ihren Ohren. Darunter lag das Rauschen ihres Blutes. Sein hitziger Kuss auf ihrem Nacken, der vom Kratzen seines Bartes begleitet wurde. Sein Arm der sie fest gegen seine nackte Haut presste und verhinderten das sie niedersank, weil ihre Knie so weich waren. 

 

Immer noch stießen seine Finger in sie und verdoppelten die süße Qual, bis das Gefühl langsam zurückfloss.

 

Einige Zeit hielt er sie und Padmé schloss die Augen. Er sagte etwas, sie konnte die Vibrationen an ihrem Rücken spüren, als er sprach. Verstehen konnte sie ihn nicht. Seine Finger glitten aus ihr hinaus, seine Hand presste noch einen Augenblick gegen ihre Mitte. Ihre Muskeln schlossen sich fest zusammen, der Verlust den sie plötzlich empfand war mehr als nur körperlicher Art.

 

Ein Kuss gegen ihre Stirn.

 

_ Welch seltsame Fantasie,  _ dachte Padmé, doch sie wehrte sich nicht. Zu trunken vor Befriedigung. 

 

Sie schob die Arme von ihrem Körper um sich umzudrehen, das Wasser floss augenblicklich über ihren Rücken. Es kühlte ihren erhitzten Körper, doch nahm ihr auch die Sicht. Sie trat durch die Wasserbarriere...

 

Padmé spürte wie ihr etwas entglitt, sie griff nach dem losen Faden der sie zur Antwort führen würde, doch bevor sie ihre Hände darum schließen konnte erwachte sie. Als sie die Augen aufschlug war sie verwirrt und schläfrig.

 

Das Licht das durch ihr Schlafzimmerfenster auf ihr Bett fiel sagte Padmé das einiges an Zeit vergangen war. Verschlafen blinzelnd setzte sie sich auf. Das Lacken fiel von ihrem Körper und entblößte ihre nackten Brüste.

 

Padmé hatte das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben und sie saß eine ganze Zeit dort und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Sie wusste sehr wohl was sie in den frühen Morgenstunden getan hatte. Sie gestattete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Verschwommene Bilder leuchteten vor ihr auf: Ein Wasserfall, ein namenloser Fremder.

 

Hmm, doch das warme, wohlige Gefühl in ihrem Inneren war nach wie vor da und so nahm Padmé ihr vergessen hin.

Als sie aufstand und hinüber zum Waschraum ging, dachte sie abwesend:  _ So könnte jeder Morgen beginnen.  _

 

* * *

 

 

Die Ankunft der Zwillinge war überraschend. Luke strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, das Lächeln schnell, aber oberflächlich. Padmé bemerkte das es den Schwermut in seinen Augen kaum vertrieb. Leia hingegen war ernst, wenn sie denn lächelte war es schief und spöttisch. 

 

Als Cordé die beiden älteren Geschwister erblickte lachte sie auf und schlang einen Arm um Luke, den anderen um Leia. Benji, angezogen von dem Lachen seiner Schwester, kam die Treppe hinunter. Einige Augenblicke stand er erstaunt am Fuße der Stufen.

 

Er wirkte überfordert mit der Situation.

 

"Hallo, kleiner Bruder." Leia drückte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Schläfe, den er verwirrt hinnahm. Bei Lukes Schulterklopfen wirkte er schon etwas klarer.

 

"Wo ist Garen?" Luke ließ den Blick suchend umher gleiten. Cordés Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Sie sah Padmé nicht an, doch Padmé bemerkte die hängenden Mundwinkel, die Traurigkeit die sie immer überkam wenn sie an ihren älteren Bruder dachte.

 

"Das sollte dir Mutter erklären."

 

Luke warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, dem Padmé auswich indem sie an den Kindern vorbei in den Wohnraum trat und den Zwillingen etwas zu essen und zu trinken anbot, was sie dankend annahmen.

 

Für einige Zeit, in der gegessen wurde und sie oberflächliche Neuigkeiten austauschten, hielt der Frieden. Luke und Leia wollten einige Tagen bei ihnen bleiben. Am Rande erwähnten sie das sie gerade von einem Einsatz kamen, das sie einige freie Tage hätten.

 

Padmé wollte nach Obi-Wan fragen. Tat es nicht. Statt dessen erkundigte sie sich nach Han Solo, nach Chewbacca und hörte doch nur halbherzig zu. Da war wieder Leias spöttisches Lächeln, als versuche sie ihre Gefühle auf Abstand zu halten. Padmé konnte das verstehen. Was tat sie selbst denn anderes?

 

Letztendlich war es Benji der fragte. Sie war gerade in der Küche, als sie es hörte. Leise, als sei es etwas das niemand wissen dürfte, fragte er nach ihrem Vater. Padmé hielt inne und lauschte.

 

"Wie soll es ihm schon gehen?" Leia. Misstrauisch und müde. Padmé fragte sich wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren.

 

"Das ist keine Antwort, Leia." Lukes ruhige Stimme.

 

Schweigen. Niemand sagte mehr etwas und kurz darauf als Padmé eintrat unterhielten sie sich bereits wieder über etwas anderes.

 

Padmé richtete ihnen das Gästezimmer her. Sie fragte nicht wie lange sie bleiben würden. Lange würde es nicht sein. Später führte sie die beiden zu dem Zimmer, sagte ihnen leise Gute Nacht und sah zu wie die Tür geschlossen wurde.

 

Sie freute sich das sie hier waren und doch fühlte es sich an als wären sie Fremde. Wann war das passiert?

 

Luke war zugänglicher, doch er hatte sich verändert. Zumindest redete er mit ihr. Selbst nachdem sie ihnen beim Frühstück am nächsten morgen erzählte wo Garen sich aufhielt... Selbst da, sah er nicht so aus als verurteile er sie. Er sah beinahe neidisch aus.

 

Er verteidigte ihre,  _ Garens _ Entscheidung. Vielleicht weil er nicht von Padmé erwartete etwas zu sein das sie nicht war? War er etwa der Einzige der verstand das sie sich auch verändert hatte?

 

Aber Leia... Der Bruch mit Obi-Wan hatte auch Leias und Padmés Beziehung verändert. Früher war Padmé für Leia eine Beraterin, eine Freundin gewesen. Jetzt sah sie Padmé mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen an, als versuche sie heraus zu finden was in ihr vorginge.

 

Padmé hatte noch keine Chance mit Marjan über den Besuch der Zwillinge zu reden. Was würde die ältere Nubierin zu der jetzigen Situation sagen? Ihr nächstes Gespräch war erst in zwei Tagen und Padmé ahnte das es ein langes werden würde.

 

Die Priesterin hörte immer zu. Nichts schien ihr fremd oder abwegig zu sein. Jede menschliche Regung war ihr bekannt. Doch sie hatte auch ihre ganz eigenen Ansichten, stellte oft schmerzhafte Fragen die Padmé zum nachdenken brachten.

 

Doch bis dahin würde sie es allein schaffen müssen. Es hatte sich eine Spannung aufgebaut die Padmé unerträglich fand. Leia schien auf etwas zu warten. Was konnte Padmé nicht sagen.

 

"Fragt sie überhaupt nach ihm?" Padmé hielt inne, als sie Leias schneidende Stimme hörte. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen in der Küche. Cordés leise Antwort ging unter.

 

"Wann haben sie überhaupt das letzte Mal miteinander geredet?" Die Art wie Leia es fragte, war klar an Luke gerichtet.

 

"Du weißt er redet nicht über Mom." erinnerte Luke sie und die Antwort tat Padmé unerwarteterweise weh.

 

"Es ist ihr doch vollkommen egal wie es ihm mit der ganzen Sache geht."

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Padmé trat in die Küche, noch bevor Leia den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Ihre Kinder sahen sie überrascht und voller Unbehagen an. Leia hatte diesen trotzigen Zug um den Mund, der Padmé an Anakin erinnerte.

 

"Gibt es etwas das du mir sagen willst, Leia?" Padmé wartete auf ihre Antwort.

 

Ihre älteste Tochter sah hinüber zu ihrem Zwillingsbruder, der unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte. Er war schon immer der Harmoniebedürftigere gewesen.

 

"Um ehrlich zu sein, ja, das habe ich." Leia machte einen Schritt auf Padmé zu. "Dad geht es übrigens gut. Oh, richtig, das wolltest du gar nicht wissen, oder?"

 

Luke stand nun auf und trat etwas näher zu Leia. Natürlich, stand er hinter ihr, auch wenn er es selbst noch nicht wusste.

Cordé blickte wie ein unruhiger Hase hin und her. Benji schien nicht zu wissen was er aus all dem machen sollte.

 

"Leia..." begann Padmé, doch sie wusste selbst nicht was sie sagen wollte. Schließlich wusste sie wie es aussah. Sie hatte nicht gefragt, sie hatte so getan als ginge es sie nichts an. Sie begann mit: "Natürlich interessiert es mich wie--"

 

"Ach ja, weil verhalten tust du dich nicht so. Im Gegenteil. Es scheint fast so als wüsstest du gar nicht mehr wer er ist." Leia trat vor uns sah sie durchdringend an. " _ Dein Mann _ ." 

 

Padmé wollte erwidern das er das nicht war, doch Leia kam ihr zuvor. "Oh ja, nicht dem Namen nach und vor keinem Altar oder Register niedergeschrieben, ich weiß. Aber er ist trotzdem in allem was zählt dein Mann gewesen."

 

"Wir haben uns nie etwas geschworen und zwar aus gutem Grund." Padmés Antwort war abwesend. Sie war zu beschäftigt damit sich nicht zu erinnern. Die Panik reckte ihren hässlichen Kopf.

 

"Ist das deine Ausrede? Das ihr euch nichts geschworen habt?"

 

"Leia." versuchte es Luke neben ihr leise, warnend.

 

"Nein, sie sollte es  _ wissen _ . Warum sollte ich es ihr nicht sagen? Sie haben sich doch nichts geschworen!" Ihre Stimme war bitter. "Es gibt mehr als genug Frauen auf der Basis die unserem Vater liebend gern das Bett wärmen würden. Bis jetzt hat er immer dankend abgelehnt, ob aus Liebe zu dir oder aus falschen Pflichtgefühl, ich weiß es nicht. Wenn er sich eine Geliebte nehmen will, so soll er das tun.  _ Ich  _ habe nichts dagegen, das habe ich ihm auch gesagt. Natürlich will er nichts davon hören."

 

Leia verschränkte die Arme und richtete sich etwas mehr auf. Bei den Worten ihrer Tochter spürte sie wie etwas in ihr erkaltete.

 

Sie versuchte sich Obi-Wan mit einer anderen Frau vorzustellen und spürte ein Brennen in ihrer Magengegend, als würde sie Sodbrennen bekommen. War das was Leia sagte etwa wahr? Padmé verzog den Mund.

 

"Aber wer würde es ihm verdenken? Er ist allein. Er ist einsam. Und auch er ist nur ein Mensch, Mutter! Niemand will allein bleiben.  _ Niemand  _ will das!" 

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte das nicht hören.

 

"Ich höre mir das nicht länger an."

 

"Oh, tut die Wahrheit zu sehr weh?" Leia konnte sehr spitzfindig werden wenn sie wollte. "Was hast du denn gedacht was passieren würde? Du hast keine Ahnung. Warum glaubst du eigentlich das er das alles tut? Hast du dich das mal gefragt? Er tut das für  _ dich _ ! Nur für dich! Er hofft das alles wieder gut wird, sobald er Vader zur Strecke gebracht hat. Sobald das Imperium zerstört ist. Das ist die Hoffnung an die  _ er  _ sich klammert."

 

Dann kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. "Aber wir wissen das es keine Hoffnung mehr gibt, oder? Es ist egal was er tut, alles was du kannst ist ihn von dir zu stoßen. So wie du alles und jeden von dir stößt. Nicht nur mit ihm tust du das, auch mit uns."

 

Padmé schloss ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ihr Mund war trocken, ihre Kehle schien zugeschnürt zu sein. Reden war unmöglich. Sie dachte an all die Momente in denen Padmé genau diese Dinge gedacht hatte. Es war erschreckend sie jetzt aus dem Mund ihrer Tochter, dieser fremden Frau, zu hören.

 

"Doch um so öfter du ihn von dir stößt, um so weiter entfernt er sich. Leider muss ich dir sagen das jeder eine Grenze hat. Jeder gibt irgendwann auf. Auch Dad wird irgendwann an einen Punkt kommen an dem er nicht mehr kann. Denn ich glaube zwischen euch beiden ist er es der auf der Strecke bleibt. Irgendwann erreichst du was du willst. Irgendwann wird er keinen Weg mehr zurück zu dir finden können, weil du ihm zu sehr weh getan hast."

 

Leia war nun näher gekommen und bei den letzten Worten hatte sich etwas in ihrem Gesicht verändert. Da lag eine Eindringlichkeit die Padmé hinfort sehen ließ. Zuviel, dachte sie, zu nah...

 

"Ihr habt euch mal geliebt. Erinnerst du dich noch daran? Oder hat Vader  _ jedes Gefühl _ aus dir heraus geschnitten?

 

Padmé erinnerte sich an das eine Mal das sie Sola geohrfeigt hatte. Padmé war acht oder neun Jahre alt gewesen. Fast noch ein Kind, aber eben nur fast. Noch heute konnte sie sich an das erschrockenes Gesicht ihrer Schwester erinnern und an Padmés eigenen Schock darüber was sie getan hatte.

 

Genau so war es jetzt auch. Sie ohrfeigte Leia. Ihr Kopf ruckte herum. Dann sah sie ihre Mutter aus fassungslosen Augen an.

Padmé war genau so erschrocken über ihre Reaktion wie Leia.

 

Es half nur einen kurzen Moment gegen die Gefühle die sie nicht kontrollieren konnte.

 

"Wer  _ bist  _ du eigentlich?" fragte Leia nun mit zitternder Stimme. "Du versteckst dich hier, tust nichts als dich zu bemitleiden. Dabei bringt es doch nichts zu weinen und sich zu grämen. Das habe ich von  _ dir  _ gelernt." 

 

Leia holte zitternd Luft. "Nein, das habe ich von der Frau gelernt die du gewesen bist. Jetzt bist du nur noch eine Hülle. Schön, aber traurig und  _ bitter _ . Kein Wunder das Dad nicht heim kommt."

 

Padmé presste ihre Lippen zusammen und schlug die Augen nieder. Als sie wieder aufsah, konnte sie die Worte nicht aufhalten, die ihr Mund ausspuckte als sei es Gift.

 

"Du bist deinem Vater so ähnlich." Ihre Stimme war kalt. Leia drehte sich noch einmal um, durchbohrte sie mit ihren Augen.

 

"Das will ich doch hoffen." Leia stapfte zur Tür.

 

"Oh nein, Leia, ich rede nicht von deinem Dad. Ich rede von deinem  _ Vater _ . Ich rede von Anakin Skywalker. Du hast  _ sehr viel  _ mehr von ihm als du denkst."

 

Damit war alles gesagt.

 

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich mit Tränen in den Augen an. Keiner von ihnen in der Lage fort zu sehen. Beide hatten sich schwer verletzt und der Moment brannte sich unwillkürlich in Padmés Erinnerung.

 

Dann wandte sich Leia ab und stürme aus der Küche. Ihr langes Haar flog hinter ihr her.

 

Luke war der Erste der ihr folgte. Er konnte Padmé nicht ansehen, als er seiner Schwester nach ging. Benji verließ ebenfalls traurig die Küche und folgte den beiden Älteren.

 

Nur Cordé saß an der Theke und sah ihre Mutter missbilligend. Ihr Blick war seltsamerweise am schwersten zu ertragen. Es war als würde die junge idealistische Padmé mit ihren hohen moralischen Standards, die Padmé der Vergangenheit sie ansehen und beurteilen.

 

Irgendwann im letzten Jahr war ihre Tochter ihr noch ähnlicher geworden. Wo Padmé früher nur Sola gesehen hatte, konnte sie nun sich selbst in ihr erkennen. Sie spürte die Scham in ihrer Kehle brennen.

Schließlich stand auch Cordé auf und ließ sie allein.

 

Erst dann setzte sie sich zitternd an den Küchentisch. Sie schlug die Hände vor die Augen, doch die Tränen die in ihren Augen stachen, blieben wo sie waren.

 

Keine Tränen. Keine Erleichterung. Nur die furchtbare Leere in ihrem Innern und die Befriedigung darüber Leia weh getan zu haben.

 

Wann genau war sie zu  _ dieser  _ Frau geworden? 

 

Immer wieder quälte sie die Szene die sich so eben abgespielt hatte. Leia, wie sie ihre Wange berührte, das kleine 'o' ihres leicht geöffneten Mundes.

 

Während all dem hörte sie ihre Anschuldigungen immer wieder durch ihren Kopf hallen.

 

Hatte sie recht?

 

_Natürlich hat sie das, das weißt du doch. Sie hat nichts gesagt was du im letzten halben Jahr nicht auch selbst das ein oder andere Mal gedacht hast._

 

Padmé dachte an Obi-Wan und sie fragte sich mit brennendem Herzen ob auch er diese Dinge dachte.

 

_"Glaubst du das dies etwas ändern würde? Letztendlich würde es mehr Schaden anrichten, als das ganze Wert wäre."_

 

Wie oft hatte sie diese Worte in ihren Gedanken gehört und weit zärtlichere Eingeständnisse vergessen oder nicht hören wollen. War es das? War sie einfach nicht länger fähig zu glauben das sie so etwas wie Liebe oder zumindest Freundschaft verdient hatte?

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé wusste nicht wie lange sie in der Küche gesessen hatte. Es waren nicht rationale Gedanken die sie weiter brachten. Es waren die selben alten Spiralen die immer wieder in den gleichen Abgrund führten. 

 

"Es tut mir leid."

 

Padmé sagte die Worte in die Dunkelheit, zu Leias Rücken. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ihre Tochter reagierte. Sehr langsam drehte sie sich um und sah Padmé an. Die Schatten ließen Leia sehr viel älter wirken als sie es war. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich als stünde sie ihrer Tochter in der Zukunft gegenüber.

 

"Du hast recht," begann Padmé, als Leia nichts erwiderte. ",ich bin nicht mehr die Frau die ich mal war. Es ist eine andere Frau von Vaders Kriegsschiff zurückgekehrt. Manchmal weiß ich nicht warum ich etwas tue. Manchmal will ich etwas tun und kann es nicht. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals wieder die Frau sein werde die ich einmal war, Leia."

 

Leia wirkte bedrückt. Sie hatte ihre Arme um sich gelegt.

 

"Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Das du... Traurig und bitter bist. Ich weiß nicht--" Stirn reibend verbarg sie ihre Scham.

 

"Du hast nur die Wahrheit gesagt, Leia." Padmé sprach gedämpft, sie versuchte nüchtern zu klingen, doch wahrscheinlich klang es nur niedergeschlagen. "Du hast immer nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Das ist eine Eigenschaft die ich sehr an dir schätze."

 

"Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich habe es auf eine Art gesagt von der ich wusste das sie dir weh tun würde. Ich wollte dir weh tun."

 

"Ich weiß. Und ich dir."

 

Mutter und Tochter sahen sich an. Als sie schließlich beide die Worte fanden sich zu entschuldigen fielen diese Zeitgleich aus ihrem Mund. Padmé sah das zarte Lächeln das sich auf ihren Lippen formte auf dem Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Sie waren sich ähnlicher als sie gedachte hatte.

 

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf die Bank nahe der Terrassentür und sahen sich die Landschaft an. Schließlich sagte Leia: "Eben, als du sagtest ich sei meinem Vater ähnlicher als ich ahne, meintest du da tatsächlich Anakin Skywalker oder Lord Vader?"

 

Padmés Kopf ruckte hoch, sie sah Leia überrascht an.

 

"Dad hat es uns gesagt." begann die jüngere Frau. "Das Anakin Skywalker Lord Vader ist." Leia sog die kühle Nachtluft ein und straffte die herabgefallenen Schultern. "Zu seiner Verteidigung: Luke hat es geahnt."

 

Padmé war sprachlos. Leias Gesicht blieb abgewandt. Was dachte sie darüber? Padmé konnte es nicht sagen. Der erste Gedanke war: Wie konnte er nur? Wie hatte er es ihnen nur sagen können ohne sie zu fragen?

 

Doch dann kamen Leias Worte über Luke zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie beide ihren Vater in die Ecke gedrängt.

 

"Es war nicht an ihm das zu entscheiden." Padmés Stimme zitterte.

 

Leia blickte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

 

"Er ist unser Dad, natürlich ist es an ihm gewesen es uns zu sagen. Es war uns kaum möglich nach Naboo zu kommen um alles mit dir zu besprechen."

 

Padmé schwieg. Leias Worte waren wahr.

 

"Es tut mir leid..." Sie schüttelte schweren Herzens den Kopf. "All die Lügen, all die Geheimnisse. Ich habe es euch nie so schwer machen wollen. Ich hatte gehofft ihr könntet ein normales Leben führen."

 

Leias Blick war eindringlich. "Ich führe genau das Leben das ich führen will. Ein anderes käme nicht für mich in Frage."

 

Eine Zeit lang hingen sie beide ihren Gedanken nach. Die Stille der aufziehenden Nacht hüllte sie gutmütig ein.

 

"Ich meinte Anakin Skywalker." Padmé wartete bis Leia sie ansah, bis sie fortfuhr: "Niemals würde ich einen von euch mit  _ dem Sith  _ vergleichen. Darth Vader ist nicht Anakin Skywalker."

 

Padmé strich ihrer älteren Tochter das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sah die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vater, zu ihrer eigenen Familie und dahinter die Ähnlichkeit zu Obi-Wan, die tiefer lag als das was man sehen konnte. Es war alles hier, in ihrem Gesicht.

 

Plötzlich wirkte sie wie ein kleines Mädchen auf sie, als sie sich so das Gesicht streicheln ließ. Sie wirkte wie jemand der Heimweh hatte.

 

"Ich vermisse unsere Familie, Mom. Alles ist so anders."

 

Padmé wünschte sie könnte sich an diese Zeit erinnern, so wie Leia. Ihre Augen waren feucht, ihr Mund trocken.

 

"Luke und ich sind Soldaten. Dad ist unser General. Alles hat sich verändert." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie es nicht glauben. Nach einiger Zeit mit Blick auf ihre Mutter fuhr sie fort: "Es ist wirklich so das er immer wieder mal Angebote von Frauen bekommt, weißt du. Manche sind nicht einmal halb so alt wie er." Leia schnaufte und sah auf ihre Hände. "Da ist diese eine Frau, sie ist in der Pilotenstaffel. Dad kennt sie von Tatooine. Ist  _ das  _ nicht verrückt? Kavanaugh, ja so heißt sie." 

 

Padmé spürte wie eine Erinnerung sie durchzuckte.

 

Karlie. Karlie Kavanaugh.

 

Die großgewachsene, blonde Schönheit. Veras Lieblingsnichte. Die Erinnerung führte Padmé in die Wüste Tatooines. An einen lauen Abend an dem ein Willkommensfest zu Ehren der jüngeren Frau stattgefunden hatte.

 

Sie erinnerte sich daran wie Obi-Wan mit der jungen Frau getanzt hatte. Padmé fühlte sich als habe Leia mit ihrer Äußerung eine Kiste mit verborgenen Dingen geöffnet. Es erstaunte Padmé. Es erschreckte sie ebenso sehr.

 

Für einen Moment konnte sie sein Gesicht so klar vor sich sehen, als stünde er direkt hier bei ihnen. Sein Haar war noch rot, damals. Seine Augen hingegen strahlten meerblau vor der Eintönigkeit des Wüstenplanet.

 

Die Gefühle die bei diesen Erinnerungen ausgelöst wurden waren stark. So stark das Padmé erstaunt Luft holte und die Hand vor die Brust schlug.

 

Leia sah sie erstaunt an, als verstünde sie nicht was passierte.

 

"Mom? Ist alles ok?"

 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich gefangen hatte. Sie stammelte etwas, das sie sich tatsächlich an eine Kavanaugh erinnerte. Weißt du noch, Veras Nichte? Doch Leia erinnerte sich nicht, es war zu lange her.

 

Doch Padmé stand in ihrer Erinnerung neben ihrem jüngeren Selbst, die den windenden Luke an sich presste und Obi-Wan und Karlie zusah.

 

Karlie Kavanaugh. Der Dorn in ihrer Seite.

 

Da war sie wieder- und es gefiel Padmé ganz und gar nicht.

 


	58. 56.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé hatte das Gefühl das sich etwas veränderte. Das sie sich veränderte. Wo sie zuvor keinerlei Freude an ihrer Heimat empfunden hatte, sondern es lediglich als das Ziel angesehen hatte das sie Jahrelang in Aussicht hatte, stellte sie nun fest wie viel Schönheit um sie herum war.

**5** **6.**

 

"Nun," begann Marjan stockend als sie die mit Bäumen gesäumte Allee hinab gingen. "Eifersucht ist nicht unbedingt eine gesunde Emotion. Aber sie gehört natürlich zum Leben dazu. Jeder hat sie schon mal auf die ein oder andere Art erlebt." 

 

Padmé blickte die andere Frau zweifelnd an. 

 

"Ja." sagte sie schließlich, immer noch verwirrt. "Aber es ist genau so wie damals. Schon allein die Tatsache das ich mich daran erinnert habe..." 

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Ich habe mich an diese Frau erinnert, den Tag an dem ich sie getroffen habe. Meine... Meine  _ Eifersucht _ . Der Gedanke das sie bei ihm ist... Wie kann ich eifersüchtig sein wenn ich überhaupt nicht verstehe was ich empfinde?" 

 

"Es ist offensichtlich das du einen gewissen Besitzanspruch empfindest."

 

Padmé schnaufte. Das war eine sehr gelinde Bezeichnung für das was sie empfand. Nach dem Gespräch mit Leia hatte sie viel nachgedacht. Einen Namen hatte sie nicht für die widersprüchlichen Gefühle gefunden die sie empfand. Doch statt sich noch mehr darin zu verlieren hatte sie versucht Leia subtil auszufragen ob ihr Vater Karlies Avancen nachgab. Leia hatte sie natürlich durchschaut. Die Tatsache schien ihre Tochter zufrieden zu stimmen und sie erzählte ihrer Mutter alles was sie wusste. 

 

Manchmal flirtete er mit ihr, aber das war auch schon alles. Zumindest alles was Luke und Leia mitbekamen. 

 

Nach ihrem Gespräch an diesem Abend war es einfacher für sie Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und endlich verstand Padmé das die beiden bei ihr waren um sich nach der Nachricht, das Anakin Skywalker Lord Vader war, ihrer Liebe zu versichern. 

 

Natürlich liebte sie ihre beiden Ältesten. Sie versuchte es sie merken zu lassen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel die Zügel über ihre Emotionen locker zu lassen. 

 

Die Zwillinge waren nach wenigen Tagen wieder abgereist und Padmé fragte sich einmal mehr ob es wirklich richtig gewesen war die Echo Station zu verlassen. Vielleicht sollten sie zurück kehren. Wieder eine Familie sein. Es noch einmal versuchen... 

 

Kamen diese Gedanken  _ wirklich  _ aus ihr oder waren sie nur Folge dieser neuen Erinnerungen? Padmé konnte es nicht sagen. Andererseits... Spielte das wirklich eine Rolle woher es kam? 

 

Padmé spürte nur wie sich etwas in ihr verschob und sie hoffte, das es näher zu ihrer Familie, zu Obi-Wan war. 

 

"Das Einzige was du tun kannst ist mit ihm darüber zu reden." 

 

"Aber was ist wenn er dadurch auf falsche Ideen kommt?" 

 

"Und die wäre?" Marjan sah wirklich interessiert aus, als erwarte sie darauf eine gute Antwort. 

 

"Vielleicht hat er aber auch die  _ richtige  _ Idee, Padmé." 

 

Padmé sah hinfort. Wie konnte sie von einer falschen Idee reden? Immer schon war Padmé eifersüchtig gewesen. Wenn ihr etwas am Herzen lag, ihr etwas bedeutete, dann wollte sie es für sich haben. Nur für sich. 

 

Sie wusste sehr wohl das diese Emotion auch aus einem Gefühl des Selbstzweifels geboren war, der Idee heraus das niemals etwas nur und ausschließlich ihr gehören würde. 

 

Das war das schöne an dem Band zu Obi-Wan gewesen: Es war eine Manifestation seiner Gefühle in ihrem Innern. Eine Brücke zu ihm, die sie beruhigte und besänftigt hatte. Sie hatte sich nie Fragen müssen ob er wirklich empfand was er ihr sagte, weil sie es gespürt hatte. 

 

Doch diese Erinnerungen... 

 

"Was ist wenn es nur ein Abklatsch alter Gefühle ist und nicht wirklich... Nicht  _ wirklich  _ ist?" 

 

Marjan sah beinahe belustigt aus. 

 

"Gefühle die wieder zurück kommen waren nie wirklich fort, Padmé. Deine Erinnerungen helfen lediglich dabei sie wieder zu entdecken..." 

 

Sie traten in den kühlen Tempel-Garten, wo sie sich schließlich verabschiedeten. 

 

"Rede einfach mit ihm. Vielleicht überrascht ihr euch." Damit ließ die Priesterin sie grübelnd auf einer Bank sitzend zurück. Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis sie aufstand und den Heimweg antrat. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé rang ihre Hände und versuchte ihr Herz zu beruhigen. Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug, dann griff sie nach dem Holoprojektor. Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte stellte sie das Gerät ein und wartete. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit bis das flackernde Lichtkegel sich in eine Gestalt verwandelte. 

 

Obi-Wan saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Trotz dem blauen Schein des Hologramms fand sie das er abgekämpft aussah. 

 

"Padmé." grüßte er und konnte seine Überraschung nicht ganz überspielen. "Wie geht es dir?"

 

Es war eine normale Frage, eine die er ihr im Laufe ihrer Beziehung hunderte Mal gestellt hatte und doch löste es jetzt beinahe so etwas wie Wut aus.  _ Wie soll es mir schon gehen?  _ Sie schluckte die Antwort hinab. 

 

"Besser." sagte sie knapp. "Du siehst müde aus." 

 

Er hielt inne und traf ihren Blick. "Du weißt ja wie es ist. Das Imperium schläft nie." Es war als Witz gemeint, doch seine Augen waren ernst. 

 

Einen Moment schwiegen sie. Es war fast unangenehm. 

 

"Es gibt einen Grund für meinen Anruf." Sie grub ihre kurzen Nägel in ihre Handflächen. Sie saß sehr gerade. 

 

Er seufzte und nickte. 

 

"Das dachte ich mir." Er schob das Flimsiplast von sich und strich abwesend über seinen Bart. 

 

"Leia hat mir erzählt das Karlie Kavanaugh eine eurer Kampfpilotinnen ist." 

 

"Ja, das ist sie." Er gab ein unterdrücktes Schmunzeln von sich. Padmé kniff den Mund zusammen. "Was für ein Zufall sie hier wieder zu treffen, nach all diesen Jahren. Sie war sehr erstaunt darüber wie erwachsen Luke und Leia geworden sind. Ich glaube sie hat es genossen Luke ein wenig verlegen zu machen mit Geschichten über ihn." 

 

Padmé merkte wie ihre Aufregung verschwand und durch etwas anderes ersetzt wurde. Sie traute sich nicht es beim Namen zu nennen, doch oh ja, sie kannte dieses Gefühl. 

 

"Oh? Leia meinte sie würde sehr oft  _ deine  _ Nähe suchen." 

 

"Nun," Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. ",nicht mehr als jeder andere Pilot. Natürlich kennen wir einander das macht es einfach--"

 

"Ich werde dir sagen was es am Einfachsten macht:" platzte es plötzlich aus ihr hinaus und sie war über die Heftigkeit und den Nachdruck erstaunt mit der sie es sagte. Er ebenfalls, er sah etwas erstaunt auf, doch die Worte fielen nur so aus ihrem Mund. Sie waren nicht länger aufzuhalten. "Schick sie... Schick sie irgendwo  _ anders hin.  _ Sag mir nicht du kannst das nicht. Du bist General!" 

 

Padmé machte eine ausholende Geste. Obi-Wan starrte sie wie eingefroren an. Für einen Moment dachte sie die Übertragung wäre unterbrochen, dann bewegte er sich plötzlich. Er räusperte sich, als wolle er etwas sagen. 

 

Sie Ignorierte ihn und redete weiter: "Sie hatte es schon vor zwanzig Jahren auf dich abgesehen und sie scheint jetzt keinen Deut besser als damals zu sein. Leia hat mir alles erzählt. Wie sie sich an dich ran schmeißt, mit ihrem engen Overalls und ihren blonden Haaren. 

"Meine Güte, sie ist... Vierzig Standardjahre alt? Sie könnte deine Tochter sein, Kenobi! Karlie Kavanaugh. Wenn ich diesen Namen schon höre. Pah!" 

 

Padmé hatte sich in Rage geredet, doch jetzt wo sie alles los geworden war, fühlte sie sich entblößt. Sie starrte in Obi-Wans verwirrte Augen. Nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens hatte er sich zuerst gefangen. 

 

"Padmé," sagte er vorsichtig als schleiche er sich an sie heran. ",könnte es sein das du eifersüchtig bist?"

 

Für einen Moment starrten sie einander an. Padmé war klar das sie beide an einen ähnlichen Moment vor langer Zeit dachten, wo er ihr die gleiche Frage in Bezug auf die selbe Person gestellt hatte. Padmés Mund war trocken. Was sollte sie darauf erwidern? Irgendwie war das nicht so gut gelaufen, wie sie sich das bei dem Gespräch mit Marjan gedacht hatte. 

 

Sie wandte den Blick ab. Einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach zu lügen. Die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem was Marjan gesagt hatte, darüber das er vielleicht die richtige Idee haben würde. Sie starrte ihre Hände an. 

 

"Ja." 

 

Und Obi-Wan, Shiraya segne ihn, starrte sprachlos zurück während sich Unglauben und Hoffnung auf seinen Zügen mischten. 

 

Eine ganze Galaxis trennte sie, aber sein Blick war so durchdringend das sie glaubte er stünde vor ihr. Das blaue Licht des Hologramms verschwamm und dahinter, aus dem dichten Nebel tauchte sein Gesicht vor ihr auf, als sei er bei ihr. Sie beugte sich vor und wollte ihn berühren, mehr als alles andere. Wäre er doch nur  _ hier. _

 

"Ja, das bin ich." fuhr sie schließlich mit gepresster Stimme fort. "Bitte..." 

 

Die Hand die bis eben ruhig auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte schloss sich nun zur Faust, als versuche er seiner Emotionen Herr zu werden. 

 

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  _ Bitte, was? _

 

"Was, Padmé?" Sie wusste er hatte etwas anderes als ihren Namen sagen wollen. Sie konnte es fast schmecken. Liebste. Da war es wieder.

 

Doch seltsamerweise verspürte sie keine Angst. Sie spürte statt dessen so etwas wie Aufregung. In ihrer Vorstellung schloss sich seine Stimme um das Wort und machte es erträglich. 

 

Die Panik blieb erstaunlicherweise aus. 

 

"Komm... Komm bald  _ heim _ ." brachte sie stockend über ihre trockenen Lippen. 

 

Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie den Holoprojektor ausgeschaltet und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihr Bett zurück fallen.

 

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf. Immer noch sah sie sein Gesicht, seine Augen- diese gütigen Augen. 

 

Doch, in ihrer Brust gab es ein unangenehmes, beinahe neues Gefühl von dem sie nicht wusste was es war. Keine Angst, eher eine Art heftige Aufregung _.  _ Keine Panik, aber eine wilde Unruhe, die ihr Herz so schnell schlagen ließ das sie das Klopfen bis in ihren Kopf spürte. Das Blut floss bis in ihre Wangen und zauberte eine zarte Röte auf ihre Wangen. 

Ihre Hände waren feucht, ihre Knie weich und ihr Magen flau. 

 

Padmé hielt inne und sammelte sich. 

Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste würde sie sagen sie sei verliebt. 

 

Es dauerte eine Weile diesen Gedanken anzunehmen, doch dann brach es aus Padmé heraus. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und lachte. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natürlich gab es keine Möglichkeit für Padmé zu prüfen ob Obi-Wan Karlie tatsächlich auf eine andere Station versetzt hatte, doch trotzdem war sie erleichtert. 

War es tatsächlich nur die Tatsache das sie ihm ihre Gefühle, auch wenn es auf eine recht unpassende Art, mitgeteilt hatte? 

 

Padmé hatte das Gefühl das sich etwas veränderte. Das sie sich veränderte. Wo sie zuvor keinerlei Freude an ihrer Heimat empfunden hatte, sondern es lediglich als das Ziel angesehen hatte das sie Jahrelang in Aussicht hatte, stellte sie nun fest wie viel Schönheit um sie herum war. 

 

Sie verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Cordé und Benji, zeigte ihnen die Plätze die sie als Kind gemocht hatte, ging mit ihnen schwimmen oder spazieren. Sie sollten Naboo kennen lernen. Padmé selbst wollte Naboo wieder kennen lernen. 

 

Sie wollte sich erneut in ihre Heimat verlieben. Das tat sie auch. Nach und nach nahm sie die Farben wahr, sehnte sich nach dem Wasser, genoss den Wind in ihren Haaren. Doch trotzdem... 

 

Da lag eine Sehnsucht in ihr die sie nicht erklären konnte. Es fühlte sich wie Heimweh an. 

 

Manchmal, wenn sie vom Markt kam, nahm sie den langen Weg nach Hause und durchquerte die Wiesen die am Rande Theeds lagen. Die Frühlingssonne schien ihr dann ins Gesicht, wärmte sie während der Wind ihr immer noch eine Gänsehaut über die Arme kriechen ließ. 

 

Wenn sie die Augen schloss konnte sie sich vorstellen das sie nicht allein war. Die Hand ausstrecken und Obi-Wans Hand finden. Ihre Knöchel gegen die seine reiben, bevor sie ihre Handfläche auf die seine legte und sie dann umschlang. Eine andere Art Kuss. 

 

Sie vermisste ihn. Noch immer waren ihre Erinnerung lückenhaft und das was sie in ihren Alpträumen sah, wollte sie lieber vergessen, doch sie spürte das die Hoffnung etwas verändert hatte. Padmé hatte begonnen zu heilen. 

 

"Erzähl mir von der schwierigsten Zeit in eurer Beziehung." forderte Marjan sie gerade auf. Padmé wandte sich wieder ganz dem Gespräch zu. 

 

Sie wusste was Marjan meinte und doch... Einen Moment tat sie so als würde sie überlegen. Sie fragte sich ob sie lügen sollte. 

 

Langsam entließ sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen und sah auf ihren Schoß. 

 

"Vor vierzehn, nein, fünfzehn Jahren." 

 

Ihr Blick schweifte über die sommerliche Landschaft und erblickte dahinter die Wüste Tatooines. Die Feuchtfarm auf der sie gelebt hatte. Ungebeten fiel ihr der Tag von Cordés und Sabés Geburt ein. Wie lange hatte sie in den Wehen gelegen? Wie viele Stunden hatte sie sich durch den Hof gequält und Obi-Wan verflucht und ihm geschworen nie wieder mit ihm zu schlafen? 

 

Dann war da Sabés Gesicht in ihren Gedanken. Rot und wütend und so lebendig. Während Cordé damals schon ruhig gewesen war. Sabé hatte sofort all ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefordert. Padmé glaubte nicht das sie jemals ihr Gesicht vergessen würde. 

 

"Vor fünfzehn Jahren starb unsere Tochter, Sabé. Sie war noch kein Jahr alt."

 

"Das tut mir leid, Padmé."

 

Die einfachen Worte des Mitgefühls waren auszuhalten. Marjans Augen hingegen... Padmé blickte hinfort. Marjan wusste nicht was es hieß eine Mutter zu sein. Sie war etwas anderes. Ebenfalls eine Mutter, aber nicht wie Padmé. 

 

Marjan hatte ihre Gläubigen und für diese nahm sie auch die Stellung einer Mutter ein. Doch es war einfacher. Sie war die Mutter all dieser Menschen und auch wenn sie trauerte wenn ein Leben endete... Es war anders zu sehen wie das leibliche Kind vor einem starb. 

 

Sabés kleines Gesicht in ihrer Erinnerung, still und weiß, beinahe so als würde sie schlafen. Nur jemand der sie nicht kannte hätte denken können das Mädchen schliefe. Denn sie war nie so still gewesen, nicht einmal im Schlaf. Padmé wusste noch genau wie sie vor den Gittern ihres Bettes gesessen hatte. Unfähig zu verstehen was geschehen war. 

 

"Die Zeit danach war sehr hart. Für uns alle. Als Eltern haben wir gelitten und uns als Paar beinahe verloren. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres als das ein Kind vor seiner Zeit stirbt. Sein Kind zu überleben... Das sollte niemand erfahren müssen.

 

"Ich habe getrauert. Obi-Wan.... Es war ihm nicht möglich die Trauer zu zulassen. Die Jedi glauben sie sind Teil der Macht und wenn man stirbt geht man lediglich in eine andere Form der Existenz über und natürlich, wenn man demnach geht gibt es keinen Grund um einen geliebten Menschen zu weinen. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu trauern und er erschien mir hartherzig und kalt. 

Wir entfernten uns voneinander. So weit das ich dachte es gäbe kein zurück."

 

"Und dann? Wie habt ihr euch wieder gefunden?" 

 

Padmé gönnte sich ein grimmiges Lächeln. 

 

"Ich habe ihm gedroht ihn zu verlassen."

 

Marjans Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Wenn sie Padmé deshalb verurteilte, dann konnte sie es gut verstecken. 

 

"Und dann...?"

 

"Dann hat das Schicksal nachgeholfen. Shiraya? Die Macht? Ich weiß es nicht." 

 

Padmé rang mit den Händen. Plötzlich war sie dort, in ihrer Küche. Er stand vor ihr. Sie erinnerte sich an das dunkle Blut auf seinem Umhang und den Schock, die Angst darüber. Es war klar was passiert war, trotzdem musste sie wissen ob er verletzt war. 

Sie hatte ihn berührt: Gesicht, Schultern, Oberkörper. Er hatte sie aus dunklen Augen angesehen und es geduldet. Er wirkte besiegt. 

 

"Wir haben uns gestritten." 

 

Ihr Herz schmerzte bei der Erinnerung. Sie konnte seine bewegte Stimme hören, als stünde er neben ihr. Das Eingeständnis seiner emotionalen Überforderung. 

 

"Ich weiß noch wie ich mich darüber gewundert habe wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Ich war mir sicher das ich ihn nicht verlassen könnte." 

 

Padmé konnte die Tränen nicht länger aufhalten. 

 

"Sieh uns an. Wo sind wir jetzt?" Die Frage war sinnlos. "Ich bin hier, allein. Und er auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis, ebenfalls allein." 

 

Als Padmé Marjan durch den Tränenschleier ansah musste sie feststellen das die Priesterin ein zufrieden lächelte. 

 

Padmé sah die andere Frau entgeistert an. 

 

"Warum lächelst du?" 

 

Marjan nahm ihre Hand, das Lächeln noch etwas breiter. 

 

"Erzähl weiter, Padmé. Ihr habt euch gestritten. Woran erinnerst du dich noch?" 

 

Padmé war verwirrt, kam der Aufforderung aber nach. 

 

"Ich erinnere mich daran wie er mich schroff zurecht gewiesen hat, weil ich nicht sofort getan habe was er verlangte. Ich sollte mich mit den Kindern verstecken, konnte ihn aber nicht einfach gehen lassen. Was wenn etwas geschehen würde und er--" 

 

"Warum hat er das gesagt?" Marjan presste Padmés Hand, hielt sie im Hier und Jetzt. 

 

Padmé runzelte die Stirn. Sie suchte nach den Worten. Die Einzigen die sie fand erstaunten sie, ebenso sehr wie sie feststellte das es die Wahrheit war: "Weil er uns liebte." 

 

"Liebte? Vergangenheitsform?" 

 

Padmé biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Mund war trocken und ihre Augen brannten. 

 

"Weil er uns liebt." 

 

"Auch dich?" 

 

Padmé seufzte tief. 

 

"Ja, Marjan. Natürlich. Auch mich." 

 

"Hmm... Was geschah dann? Erinnerst du dich an noch mehr?" Die ältere Frau sah sie wartend an, während Padmé nachdachte. 

 

"Ich weiß nicht, ich..." Padmé stockte. Die Erinnerung kam diesmal langsamer. Mehr streiten, mehr hässliche Worte. Padmé spürte den bitteren Nachgeschmack zu großer Ehrlichkeit. Und dann...

 

_ Jeden Tag habe ich Angst das euch etwas passiert, das ich euch nicht beschützen kann.  _

 

In dieser Nacht waren sie so weit entfernt gewesen das es auch anders hätte Enden können. Das sie trotzdem den Sprung über den Abgrund getan hatten um sich wieder zu finden, war ein Zeichen ihrer Liebe zueinander. Er hatte sich ihr in dieser Nacht offenbart. Ihr eine Seite seiner Selbst gezeigt, seiner Liebe, die sie so nicht gekannt hatte. 

 

Sie waren sich näher gekommen. Waren enger verbunden. Danach hatten sie das getan was viele Menschen taten um sich einander Nahe zu fühlen in Zeiten größter Einsamkeit. Sie waren in einem Strudel aus Gefühlen und Leidenschaft untergegangen. 

 

Das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen bei dem Gedanken. Sie erinnerte sich sehr genau daran wie sie einander die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen hatten. Nicht einmal alles an Kleidung, nur die Teile die ihnen im Weg gewesen waren. Wie unvorsichtig sie miteinander gewesen waren in ihrem Ziel sich zu vereinigen. 

 

Sie war nicht schnell genug mit seiner Hose gewesen. Er hatte ihre Hände grob aus dem Weg geschoben und es selbst getan. Dann schnell das Nachthemd aus dem Weg gezerrt und aus ihrer eigenen Unterwäsche geschlüpft. 

 

Schließlich hatte er sich in ihr vergraben. Sie erinnerte sich. Wie ihre Muskeln nachgegeben und sie nur gedacht hatte das sie alles nehmen würde was er ihr gäbe. Jedem seiner Stöße war sie entgegen gekommen, hatte ihm an Leidenschaft in nichts nachgestanden. Es war Verzweiflung und Lust gleichermaßen gewesen. Es hatte weh getan, nicht nur körperlich. Aber sie hatte den Schmerz begrüßt und es hatte sich in eine Lust verwandelt, die nur aus Schmerz geboren werden konnte. 

 

Einen Moment verlor sich Padmé in der Erinnerung. An den Moment in dem er aufgesehen hatte - seine meerblauen Augen hatten so tief in sie hinein gesehen das sie geglaubt hatte es gäbe niemals wieder Geheimnisse. 

 

Das Schluchzen das ihrer Kehle entrissen wurde, vermischte sich mit einem Auflachen. Padmé richtete sich mit einem Mal auf. Mund und Augen aufgerissen sah sie hinüber wo Marjan seelenruhig und immer noch lächelnd saß. 

 

"Wir haben miteinander geschlafen!" Padmé schlug erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. "Marjan! Ich erinnere mich daran!  _ Er  _ ist es. In meiner Erinnerung.  _ Er _ !" 

 

Padmé lachte plötzlich. Die Freude darüber war so durchdringend das sie einige Momente brauchte um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Marjan ließ ihr einen Moment die Freude über diese Erkenntnis. Doch schließlich sagte sie: 

"Versuch dich an andere Streitereien zu erinnern..."

 

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick bis die Bilder in ihr Bewusstsein rieselten. Da war Obi-Wans maßregelnder Blick, der drohende Zeigefinger, die in Ärger zusammen gezogenen Brauen- doch in allen Erinnerungen waren es seine meerblauen Augen die ihr aus der Vergangenheit entgegenblickten. In allen Erinnerungen die sie mit Marjan besprach stellte sie fest das ihre Liebe sich auch hier verbarg. 

 

Wenn er ihr wieder um wieder erklärte warum sie auf Tatooine bleiben mussten, das es sicherer war, das er sie beschützen würde... So tat er das, so sagte er das, weil er sie liebte. 

 

"Wie kann das sein, Marjan?" Padmé war fassungslos. 

 

Erinnerungen, so viele Erinnerungen. Nicht unwillkürlich und nicht nur ein kurzes Aufleuchten in ihrem Hinterkopf, sondern ein ganzer Berg an Erinnerungen. So viele das Padmé sich überwältigt fühlte. 

 

"Wenn du ein Dieb wärst, was würdest du einem Reichen stehlen?" 

 

"Alles von Wert."

 

"Würdest du den Müll stehlen?" 

 

"Natürlich nicht." 

 

Padmé verstand was Marjan meinte. Vader hatte ihr all die guten Erinnerungen genommen. Die Erinnerungen von denen er dachte das sie ihre Beziehung ausmachten. Doch alles andere, die Streitereien, die Zeit des Schweigens, die Trauer, die Wut- all das war nach wie vor unversehrt und ungesehen in ihr.

 

Es war wie ein Geschenk das sie entdeckt hatte und sie konnte nicht aufhören es sich anzusehen und sich daran zu erfreuen. 

 

_ "Du musst lernen dich zu begnügen." Noch immer taten die Worte weh, doch gleichzeitig sah sie Obi-Wans Erkenntnis auf seinen Zügen das er zu weit gegangen war, das er sie verletzt hatte und dies nicht seine Absicht gewesen war.  _

 

_ Im nächsten Moment entschuldigte er sich, aufrichtig, doch sie hatte sich bereits von ihm zurückgezogen und aus ihrem ehelichen Schlafzimmer verbannt. Sie bestrafte ihn mit etwas von dem sie wusste das es weh tat- Liebesentzug.  _

 

_ Es war unnötig zu sagen das es ihr ebenso weh tat. Das sie sich den Großteil der Nacht in dem großen Bett hin und her wälzen würde, bis sie auf seiner Seite lag, in sein Kissen gekuschelt war und seinen Geruch einatmete.  _

 

_ Sie vermisste ihn. Selbst in diesem Moment, zwei Zimmer von ihm entfernt vermisste sie ihn.  _

 

_ Weil sie ihn liebte.  _

 

Sie liebte ihn. 

 

Padmé erkannte das dies kein neues Gefühl war. Die ganze Zeit war es in ihr gewesen. Hatte darauf gewartet das sie es wahrnahm und in ihr Bewusstsein hob. Das sie es  _ zuließ _ , es spürte und neuem Leben einhauchte. 

 

Hier war es: Ein unbewohntes Haus, das lange Zeit leer gestanden hatte. Doch es hatte unzählige Räume, Nischen und Ecken. Treppen, Erker. Eine zugewucherte Terrasse die in einen geheimen Garten führte. Sie kannte die Einrichtung, die Aufteilung, was sich in den Schubladen befand. Welche Pflanzen im Garten einmal angepflanzt worden waren. 

 

Mit ein bisschen Pflege würde sie es wieder herrichten können. 

 

Die erlösenden Tränen fielen endlich. Wie lang ersehnter Regen nach einer Dörre lief das salzige Nass über ihr lächelndes Gesicht. Die Schluchzer waren nicht aufzuhalten. 

 

Marjan zog sie fest an sich und streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken und das Haar. Padmé gab nach, sie ließ sich halten. In diesem Augenblick der Erkenntnis konnte sie nicht stark sein. Die Gefühle waren zu übermächtig. 

 

Keine der beiden Frauen sprach. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Padmé sich beruhigt hatte. Die Tränen versiegten nur langsam, das Schluchzen verwandelte sich in einen Schluckauf und schließlich war es nur leises Schniefen. 

 

"Es war die ganze Zeit da, warum konnte ich es nicht sehen?" 

 

Marjan schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Du warst nicht bereit dazu."

 

"Aber ich habe uns beiden so weh getan." 

 

"Dann wirst du jetzt alles daran legen es wieder gut zu machen." Marjan streichelte ihre Wange, so wie eine gutmütige Mutter es tun würde. "Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg, Kind. Jetzt kannst du anfangen zu heilen. Du wirst sehen, du  _ wirst  _ heilen. Die Götter haben dir immer nur so viel aufgebürdet als das du es auch bewältigen konntest."

 

"Marjan... Ich möchte wieder ganz sein." 

 

"Der Schlüssel dazu lag die ganze Zeit in dir, Padmé. Nur du kannst dir helfen." Die ältere Frau strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an. "Doch das heißt nicht das du diesen Weg allein gehen musst. Es gibt Leute, Leute die dich lieben und schätzen, die dich auf diesem Weg begleiten werden." 

 

Padmé nickte, dankbar. Sie würde es nie ganz in Worte fassen können wie sehr. 

 

"Komm, Kind, ich begleite dich nach Hause."

 

Es folgte nachdenkliches Schweigen. Als das Haus in Sicht kam fragte Padmé: "Woher wusstest du es?" 

 

"Hmm, nun... Du hast immer mal wieder über Erinnerungen gesprochen. Ich habe mir Gedanken gemacht und... Es war einen Versuch Wert." 

 

Padmé schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie es nicht ganz fassen. Hatte sie sich wirklich schon zuvor erinnert? Gerade fiel es ihr schwer sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren als der verborgene Schatz auf den sie heute gestoßen war. 

 

Den restlichen Abend verbrachte Padmé damit das Bild Obi-Wans in ihrer Erinnerung anzusehen. Es war schön und traurig zugleich. Der Augenblick in dem er ihr eingestanden hatte wie schwer es war zu lieben bittersüß. 

 

Sie dachte an die Art wie er die Brauen widerwillig zusammenzog und den Bart rieb, während er sie aus blauen Augen kühl musterte. 

 

Das Letzte an das sie sich erinnerte war wie er ihr den Raum der tausend Brunnen gezeigt hatte. Sie dachte an Sabé in Qui-Gons Armen. Die Trauer und das Glück das sie in diesem Moment gleichermaßen empfunden hatte. Die Erinnerung war beinahe überwältigend in der Intensität. 

 

Dann, hatten sie sich angesehen und sich ineinander verloren, sich aneinander festgehalten, als seien sie die einzigen beiden Menschen in diesem Universum. 

 

Es war ein ernstes Bild, doch Padmé lächelte selbstvergessen. Nichts war ihr seit langem so schön vorgekommen. Nicht Naboo in all seiner Herrlichkeit, nicht die Wiedervereinigung mit Mutter und Schwester, nicht das Gefühl als sie erwacht war nachdem sie Yoda aufgesucht und er ihr geholfen hatte.

 

Wenn sie dieses Bild sah wusste sie: Alles würde gut werden. 

 

_ Wir haben ihren Tot überstanden und sind stärker daraus hervorgekommen. Wir werden auch das schaffen _ . 

 

_ Wie seltsam,  _ dachte Padmé nun,  _ Sabé zu verlieren und daran zu zerbrechen und nun, Jahrzehnte später darüber einen Weg zu finden zu heilen _ . 

 

Die Trauer und Dankbarkeit die sie ihrer Tochter entgegen brachte war grenzenlos. 

 

In dieser Nacht schlief sie mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein. Die Tränenspuren waren bereits getrocknet. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Schreie und Blut. Das ohrenbetäubende Tosen von Feuerwaffen und Blastern. Aufwirbelnder Dreck um sie herum. Keine Angst. Nur höchste Konzentration im Angesicht des Feindes. 

 

Padmé war mittendrin. Desorientiert. Es geschah zu viel um sie herum um alles zu verstehen. In einem Moment hatte sie in ihrem Bett gelegen und im nächsten Moment war sie hier. 

 

Warum war sie hier? 

 

Dann sah sie ihn. 

 

Er lag in einem der Graben und blockte Schüsse mit seinem Lichtschwert. Etwas war nicht richtig. Erst beim näheren hinsehen entdeckte sie das seine rechte Körperseite vollkommen verbrannt war. Padmé konnte beinahe das brennende Fleisch riechen. Die Übelkeit überkam sie schlagartig. 

 

Dann sah sie ihn: Die schwarze Gestalt stand unbeweglich am anderen Rand des Schlachtfeldes und blickte nieder auf den Jedi. Um sie herum herrschte Chaos und Krieg. 

 

Doch als der Ältere den schwarz-vermummten Sith-Lord erblickte kämpfte er sich auf, den Mund zu einer grimmigen Linie verzogen. Er fiel in Kampfesstellung. 

 

Sie konnte es nicht sehen, doch Padmé kannte den Sith-Lord und so war sie sich sicher das er hinter seiner schwarz-glänzenden Maske lächelte. Er zog sein Lichtschwert und überquerte das Schlachtfeld. 

 

Als sich das erste Mal ihre Schwerter in surrenden Schlägen kreuzten wachte Padmé auf. Ihr Herz raste. Der Schweiß trocknete bereits wieder. 

 

Ein Alptraum. 

 

Es war nur ein Alptraum. 

 

Nichts weiter. 

 

_ Ich muss es nur oft genug sagen, dann werde ich es glauben.  _

 

Padmé wiederholte diese Worte, während sie aus dem Bett taumelte. Unruhig lief sie in ihrem hell erleuchteten Schlafzimmer auf und ab. 

 

Es waren bereits die frühen Morgenstunden. Graues Licht strömte inzwischen durch die geöffneten Fenster. Die kühle Morgenfrische riss sie aus ihrer Panik, nun war sie so in Gedanken versunken das sie nicht merkte das ihre Füße eisig kalt waren. Ihr Körper unter dem dünnen Nachthemd zitterte unwillkürlich. 

 

_ Nur ein Alptraum, Padmé.  _ Doch egal wie oft sie den Satz wiederholte, es gab einen Teil in ihr der es nicht glaubte das dies nur ein Traum gewesen sein sollte. Dieser Teil in ihr drängte sie dazu aufzubrechen um nach ihm zu sehen. Wollte wissen ob es ihm gut ging. Hoffte das er jetzt gerade in seinem Bett lag und schlief und nicht gegen Darth Vader kämpfte.

 

Die Bilder wollten nicht von ihr ablassen. Sobald sie die Augen schloss tauchten sie wieder vor ihr auf. Nicht nur die Bilder, auch die dazu gehörigen Gefühle und Gedankenfetzen. 

 

Padmé ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. 

 

_ Es war nur ein... _ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wen versuchte sie eigentlich hier zu überzeugen? Denn auch wenn sie den Satz wiederholte wusste sie doch die Wahrheit.

 

Etwas stimmte nicht. 

 

Padmé schloss in aller Eile die Fenster. In aller Eile zog sie einen schwarzen langen Mantel und Schuhe an. Zielstrebig ging sie zu Marjans Haus. Sie klopfte solange an die Tür bis sie sah wie jemand das Licht anknipste. 

Marjan trug einen dunkelroten Morgenrock, den sie noch zuzog als sich die Tür bereits öffnete. Sie wirkte etwas zerzaust, doch ließ sie in ihr Haus mit nur einem kurzen Blick auf Padmés gehetztes Gesicht. 

 

Sie führte sie in eine kleine Küche, wo sie einander gegenüber saßen und Tee tranken, den Marjans Frau mit sorgenvollen Augen aufgebrüht hatte. 

Die Priesterin hörte Padmé aufmerksam zu, den Zeigefinder an die Lippen gelehnt, als wolle sie sich dazu bringen zu warten bis Padmé fertig war mit reden. 

 

Marjan schüttete noch einmal Tee nach. Padmé nickte ihr dankend zu und schlang die kalten Hände um die heiße Tasse. 

 

"Ihr habt schon einmal Kontakt im Traum aufgenommen." Padmé spürte wie sie errötete bei der Umschreibung. Marjan lächelte ein verschmitztes Lächeln, doch beließ es dabei. "Könnte es sein das du das Band unterdrückst? Oftmals sind wir im Traumzustand geöffnet und verletzbar. Auch wenn ich kein Jedi bin, nach allem was du erzählt hast könnte ich es mir vorstellen."

 

Sie hielt inne. Ihre Ehefrau berührte kurz ihre Schulter, bevor sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer verschwand. Dann sagte sie: "Natürlich ist das was der Traum zeigt beunruhigend... Vielleicht solltest du ihn aufsuchen. Dich vergewissern das alles in Ordnung ist." 

 

"Ja, das war auch mein Gedanke." Padmé stand plötzlich auf. "Ich sollte schon längst auf dem Weg nach Hoth sein. Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl, Marjan." 

 

"Setz dich hin und trink deinen Tee aus. Du bist ganz verwirrt, Kind. Du musst mit deinen Kindern sprechen bevor du dir ein Schiff nimmst." 

 

Padmé rieb sich die Stirn. Marjan hatte recht. Sie konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es fiel ihr schwer bei sich zu bleiben. Immer wieder sah sie Obi-Wan und Darth Vader auf dem Schlachtfeld. Es jagte ihr eine Heidenangst ein. 

 

"Natürlich. Daran habe ich nicht...Danke Marjan." Sie trank den Rest ihres Tees. 

 

Sie würde die Kinder zu ihrer Mutter bringen. Mitnehmen stand außer Frage, wer wüsste schon was auf sie wartete, wenn sie nach Hoth käme? Padmé erzitterte bei dem Gedanken. 

 

_ Nein _ , dachte sie, _ er ist nicht tot _ . Padmé hätte es gespürt. Selbst wenn das Band nicht mehr war, die Macht würde ihr Obi-Wan nicht so einfach entreißen. Sie  _ würde  _ es spüren. 

In der Macht, aber vor allem in ihrem Herzen, mit dem er jahrzehntelang auf innigste verknüpft gewesen war.

 

_ Ich komme zu dir, _ dachte sie als sie Marjans Haus unter den ersten Sonnenstrahlen verließ.  _ Ich komme zu dir, halt noch durch! _

 

 


	59. 57.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé hatte vergessen wie kalt Hoth war.

 

**57.**

 

Padmé hatte vergessen wie kalt Hoth war. Sobald sie die Rampe des Raumschiffes hinab kam, schlug ihr die eisige Luft entgegen.

 

"Wer sind sie?" Die Frage kam von einem jungen Mann in einem einfachen Mechaniker-Overall. Er sah nicht älter als zwanzig aus. 

 

"Padmé Kenobi. Ich möchte zu meinem Mann."

 

Der junge Mann wirkte verwirrt. 

 

"Dem General?" 

 

Sie nickte und wunderte sich warum niemand aus dem Tower weiter gegeben hatte das ihr Hiersein genehmigt war. Padmé hatte keine Zeit dafür. Die Unruhe in ihrem Innern war kaum auszuhalten. 

 

"Sie ist wirklich seine Frau." sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme schließlich urverwandt und Padmé wirbelte herum um sich zu versichern das sie es auch wirklich war. 

 

Tatsächlich, es war Karlie Kavanaugh. Der Anblick traf sie mehr als sie gedacht hatte. Die jüngere Frau war schlank und stark. Der Overall sah bei ihr wie maßgeschneidert aus. Padmé spürte etwas Übermächtiges in sich aufwallen.  _ Oh, da ist es ja wieder. _

 

In einem entfernter Teil ihrer Selbst spürte sie Enttäuschung darüber auf das Obi-Wan sie nicht hinfort geschickt hatte. Hier stand sie, so schön das Padmé nicht nur Eifersucht, sondern auch Missgunst verspürte. Wann hatte sie sich unsicher im Angesicht von Schönheit gefühlt? Es zeigte ihr wie sehr sie immer noch verletzt war, wie unausgeglichen sie war. 

 

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich einen Moment prüfend an. Lesen konnte sie den Blick der Jüngeren nicht. Schließlich schien Karlie sich entschieden zu haben. 

An den Mechaniker gerichtet, sagte sie: "Ich bringe sie zu ihm." und forderte dann Padmé auf ihr zu folgen. 

 

Sie durchquerten den großen Hangar hinüber zu den Fahrstühlen. Das Schweigen war unbehaglich. Es wurde durch das Treiben um sie herum noch unterstrichen. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich. 

 

"Ben ist noch immer ein guter Mann." Karlie warf Padmé einen Seitenblick zu. Padmé selbst starrte unsehend auf die Nummern auf der Konsole. 

 

"Wenn er mein Mann wäre würde ich ihn nicht allein lassen. Die Nächte hier sind lang und kalt. Und es ist Krieg. Da denken die Menschen oft an ihre Sterblichkeit." 

 

Padmé maß Karlie. Es lag etwas um ihren Mund, es war fast ein Lächeln. Aber da war noch mehr, so etwas wie eine Warnung. Sie wollte Padmé mitteilen das sie selbst daran Schuld wäre sobald sie Ben gefangen hatte. 

 

Padmé wählte ihre nächsten Worte sehr genau: "Du hast dir kein Urteil über mich zu erlauben, Karlie Kavanaugh." Sie trat näher an die weit größere Frau heran. 

 

"Weißt du wer auch allein war, Karlie? Deine Tante Vera." Padmé achtete sehr genau auf Karlies Gesicht. "Ich habe ihre Hand gehalten als es zu Ende ging." 

 

Karlies Augen wurden größer, ihr Blick war ängstlich. "Bis zum Schluss hat sie gehofft du würdest plötzlich zurück kommen. Ich weiß das sie dir geschrieben hat. Ich weiß das sie keine Antworten bekommen hat. Ich weiß es weil ich ihre Nachrichten schrieb, weil ich ihr die eingegangenen Flimsis mit den fadenscheinigen Ausreden vorgelesen habe. Richte nicht über mich. Du solltest wissen, das wir nicht immer in der Lage sind die Dinge zu tun die wir sollten." 

 

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich. Padmé beobachtete Karlies geweitete, glänzende Augen. Ihr Gesicht war blutleer. Sie ging an ihr vorbei in den Flur. Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie, Karlie würde nicht folgen. Doch dann trat die Andere ohne sie anzusehen ebenfalls aus dem Aufzug. 

 

"Hier ist die Krankenstation." sagte Karlie schließlich, die Stimme gesenkt. 

 

Padmé wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich die Tür vor ihnen öffnete und Bail aus dem Raum trat. Er musste zweimal hinschauen, dann kam er mit weit geöffneten Armen auf sie zu, so wie er es immer tat. 

 

"Padmé?" Sein Erstaunen als auch seine Freude waren echt. "Padmé, wie kommst du hierher? Haben die Zwillinge dich kontaktiert? Ben wird nicht glücklich darüber sein, er hat ihnen verboten dich zu beunruhigen."

 

Padmé fand sich plötzlich damit konfrontiert das ihr Alptraum real war. 

 

"Oh, dieser dumme Mann. Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut? Bail, sag mir das es ihm gut geht." 

 

"Noch auf der Krankenstation, Padmé. Es... Es geht ihm schon besser." 

 

"Was ist passiert, Bail?" 

 

"Ein Kampfeinsatz zu dem Lord Vader hinzukam. Ben glaubte er könne ihn gefangen nehmen..." Bail presste die Lippen zusammen.

 

Dann fiel Bail Karlies Anwesenheit auf. Er wandte sich an die andere Frau und fragte sie wer sie sei. Sie nannte ihren Rang und ihren Namen. 

 

"Ich war bei dem Einsatz dabei. Der General hat meine Staffel da raus geholt. Ich wollte nur hören wie es ihm geht. Auch die anderen Piloten würden das gern wissen." 

 

Padmé beobachtete Karlie und stellte fest das sie die Wahrheit sagte. 

 

"Er kommt durch, Pilotin." meinte Bail und lächelte aufmunternd. "Er hat schon Schlimmeres durchgestanden. Gehen sie und sagen sie das ihrer Staffel." 

 

Zu Padmés Erstaunen schien Karlie zu wissen das sie mit diesen Worten entlassen war. Sie nickten einander zu und Padmé sah wie die jüngere Frau ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie zu richten wieder in den Fahrstuhl stieg. 

 

Nachdem die Türen sich geschlossen hatten sagte Padmé an Bail gewandt: "Ich möchte zu ihm."

 

"Ja..." Ihr alter Freund haderte, führte sie am Arm hinüber zur Tür. Es dauerte bis er schließlich weitersprach: "Erschreck dich nicht, er musste in den Tank." 

 

"In den Tank, aber--?" Die Tür öffnete sich und zeigte eine geräumige Krankenstation, anders als das was sie hier gehabt hatten als Padmé vor nun mehr einem Jahr hier gelebt hatte. 

 

In Mitten des Raumes stand ein großer beleuchteter Bakta-Tank. Hinter dem Glas, in der wässrigen blauschimmernden Flüssigkeit schwebte Obi-Wan. Seine helle Haut hob sich gegen die Dunkelheit ab. Seine rechte Seite war gekennzeichnet durch eine lange Wunde die von seiner Rippe hinab zur Mitte seines Oberschenkels reichte.

 

Padmé konnte nicht hinfort sehen. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen und starrte ihn an.  _ So nah,  _ dachte sie,  _ ich war so nah dran ihn zu verlieren. _

 

Die Erkenntnis nahm ihr die Luft und trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Neben ihr begrüßte Bail Luke und Leia, die zu ihr hinüber kamen und sie ansprachen, doch Padmé antwortete nicht. War nicht im Stande dazu. 

 

"Mom," Leia berührte ihren Arm um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. ",es geht ihm gut, er sollte irgendwann in den nächsten Stunden aufwa--"

 

Es erschreckte Padmé nicht das er im nächsten Moment die Augen öffnete, als sei er aus dem Schlaf erwacht. Er blickte sich suchend um, erkannte Luke und Leia. Zielstrebig stieß er sich hoch in Richtung Tanköffnung. 

Etwas unwirsch zog er sich die Maske ab.

 

Luke und Leia tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Padmé spürte Erleichterung und trat vorwärts. Es war kein Traum gewesen,  _ doch er lebte trotz allem. _ Das war alles was zählte. 

 

Aber die Realität war dies: Obi-Wan sah sie nicht an, ignorierte sie und schien aufgebracht über ihre Anwesenheit. 

Doch sein Anblick, egal wie nass und schlecht gelaunt, war so erleichternd das ihr die Knie weich wurden.

 

"Habt  _ ihr  _ eure Mutter gerufen?" Seine Stimme war rau. Er warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. 

 

Bevor Luke oder Leia antworten konnten trat Padmé vor. Konnte er sie nicht wenigstens ansehen?

 

Er wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort von Luke oder Leia. Die beiden wirkten unsicher. 

 

"Obi-Wan?" Er verengte die Augen und sah nun hinüber zu Padmé.

 

"Eine Verletzung am Bein." Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wischte er sich die Flüssigkeit vom Gesicht. 

Leia verzog den Mund, als sei dies die Untertreibung des Jahres. 

 

"Deshalb musstest du in den Tank?" Padmés Stimme hielt eine Spur ungläubigen Sarkasmus. "Ich weiß wie schwer eine Verletzung sein muss um einen Aufenthalt in einem Tank zu rechtfertigen." 

 

Er biss die Zähne aufeinander. Sein Kiefermuskel spannte sich an. 

 

"Es war eine recht großflächige Verletzung." Er schaffte es in ihren Richtung zu blicken ohne sie anzusehen. 

 

Padmé sah hinüber zu den Zwillingen die zielstrebig jeden Blickkontakt zu ihren Eltern mieden, als wollten sie nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten. 

 

Nun gut, von ihnen würde sie also keine Hilfe bekommen. 

 

"Was hast du getan?" Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie die Bilder ihres Traumes. "Bist du nicht der  _ General _ ? Solltest du nicht die Anweisungen geben anstatt am Schlachtfeld zu stehen?" Der Ärger der in ihr aufstieg war ihrer Meinung nach gerechtfertigt. 

 

"Das lässt sich manchmal nicht vermeiden, Padmé." Er schob sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. 

 

"Dad ist nicht unbedingt vorsichtig." murmelte Luke nun in die Richtung seiner Mutter, als hoffe er Obi-Wan würde ihn nicht hören. 

 

" _ Luke _ ..." Obi-Wan sah ihn warnend an. 

 

"Aber es stimmt. Das bist du nicht."

 

"Ich tue lediglich was ich tun muss." Seine Stimme bebte vor Überzeugung. "Doch deshalb eure Mutter zu beunruhigen-"

 

"Wir haben Mutter nichts gesagt, Dad." Es war Leia die nun sprach. 

 

Obi-Wan sah hinüber zu Bail. 

 

"Bail, hast du etwa--?" 

 

"Ich?" Bail hob die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde mich nicht wagen mich einzumischen." 

 

Obi-Wan stieß sich nun aufwärts und kletterte entschlossen aus dem Tank. Er schien die Sache von Angesicht zu Angesicht ausdiskutieren zu wollen.

 

"Bleib in dem Tank! Obi-Wan, sei vernünftig!" rief sie nun aufgebracht und trat eilig hinüber zur Leiter um ihn von dort besser anschreien zu können. " _ Kriff _ ! Sie haben es mir nicht gesagt, Kenobi!" 

 

Wenn er so weiter machte würde sie ihn wieder in den Tank werfen müssen. 

 

"Ach ja," blaffte er sie an und hielt kurz inne. "Wer war es dann?" 

 

Bevor sie noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte ob dies der richtige Moment war schrie sie es heraus: "Ich habe es gespürt!" 

 

"Gesp--?" Er wäre vor Schreck fast auf der letzten Sprosse der Leiter ausgerutscht, so erstaunt war er. Dann stand er vor ihr und starrte sie ungläubig an. 

 

_ So nah,  _ dachte sie nun und war verwundert darüber das sie ihn würde berühren können wenn sie wollte, er stand kaum einen Meter von ihr entfernt.  _ So nah. Und halbnackt. Bei Shiraya,  _ dachte sie verwirrt, das war nicht der richtige Moment  _ dafür _ .

 

_ Reiß dich zusammen, Padmé.  _

 

"Ja, gespürt." 

 

"Ich dachte..." 

 

"Ich habe es gesehen. Im Traum."

 

"Wie ich--?"

 

"Ja."

 

"Aber wie--?"

 

"Es scheint so als... Als unterdrücke ich das Band. So wie damals..."

 

Verstehen leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. 

 

"Natürlich, wie nach den Tusken..." 

 

"Doch wenn ich schlafe--" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig es auszusprechen, sich plötzlich bewusst das sie nicht allein waren. 

 

Sie musste daran denken was er ihr gesagt hatte nachdem sie einander im Traum begegnet waren. Er hatte ihr gesagt das er nach ihr griff, das er versuchte sie zu erreichen, weil sein Geist daran gewöhnt war. Doch nun war klar das nicht nur er versuchte sie zu erreichen. Nicht nur  _ er  _ sehnte sich nach ihr:  _ Sie  _ wollte ihm ebenso nah. Die Erkenntnis war so erleichternd wie ängstigend. 

 

Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. Perplex starrte er sie an als verstünde er. Sein Mund formte ein erstauntes 'oh', unfähig mehr zu sagen. 

 

Da standen sie nun. Der Ärger war fort und was blieb? Zwei verwirrte Menschen die nicht länger wussten was der Ausgangspunkt war. 

 

"Du bist so ein sturer Bantha." flüsterte sie nun und auch wenn er nicht lächelte, so hielten seine Augen doch ein amüsiertes Funkeln. 

 

"General, warum sind sie nicht im Tank? Sie müssen noch mindestens einen Zyklus drin bleiben. Wer sind  _ sie _ ?" 

 

Alle Beteiligten sahen hinüber zu der Krankenschwester, die Padmé mit einer sauertöpfischen Miene musterte. Bevor auch nur jemand anders daran denken konnte zu antworten sagte Padmé, Obi-Wans Blick haltend: 

"Ich bin seine Frau." 

 

"Seine Frau?"

 

"Woher glauben die eigentlich das Luke und Leia kommen?" fragte Padmé und schnaufte. 

 

"General," sagte die Krankenschwester und trat nun näher. "Sie müssen zurück in den Tank." 

 

"Zuerst muss ich mit meiner Frau reden." 

 

"Die Schwester hat recht, du solltest zurück in den Tank." Doch an die Schwester gerichtet sagte sie: "Bringen sie ihm bitte ein Handtuch." 

 

Erst nachdem Leia die Aufforderung wiederholte verschwand die Schwester um der Bitte kopfschüttelnd nach zu kommen. 

 

"Padmé..." fing er an und obwohl sie nichts sagte, niemand etwas sagte, konnte er nicht weiter reden. Er stand da und sah sie an. Plötzlich wusste sie das dieser Moment genauso emotional für ihn wie für sie war, das alles davor nur Fassade war. 

 

Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte fiel sie in seine Arme. Er war bereits da, öffnete seine Arme für sie. Sein Körper war feuchtkalt unter ihrer Wange und ihren Händen. Er roch nach der säuerlichen Bakta-Lösung. Ihr entfuhr ein Schluchzen, als sie ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals presste. 

 

Als Padmé schließlich die Augen öffnete und die Zwillinge erblickte, bemerkte sie Lukes breites Grinsen und Leias zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Die beiden sagten nichts, Leia nickte Padmé lediglich zu und dann verließen sie zusammen mit Bail die Krankenstation. 

 

Als die Türen geschlossen waren sagte Padmé ohne von ihm abzulassen: "Ich habe gesehen was passiert ist. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?" 

 

"Nicht viel um ehrlich zu sein." Sein Atem streifte ihre Stirn, während seine Hände ihren Rücken auf und ab fuhren.

 

"Tu das nicht mehr." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah nun auf zu ihm. "Nicht um jeden Preis, Obi-Wan." 

 

"Die Aussicht ihn gefangen nehmen hat mich blind gemacht." 

 

"Vergiss was ich gesagt habe. Es ist mir egal ob er lebt oder stirbt. Ich weiß nur das es mir nicht egal ist ob  _ du  _ lebst.  _ Dieses  _ Versprechen hat nach wie vor Bestand." 

 

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht veränderte sich erneut, verwandelte sich in eine Art Rührung, die Padmé ebenso sehr spürte. Für einen endlosen Augenblick war er sprachlos. 

 

"Padmé, Lie--" Er schloss den Mund, presste die Zähne aufeinander, als wolle er das Wort festhalten. 

 

"Noch nicht." flüsterte sie und senkte den Blick. "Aber vielleicht bald. Es gibt so vieles was sich geändert hat, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. So vieles das ich dir sagen muss." 

 

Bei diesen Worten presste Padmé sich wieder an ihn und sie bemerkte wie er seinerseits sein Gesicht hinab zu ihrem Haar brachte und ihren Duft einatmete. 

 

Es fühlte sich so gut an von ihm gehalten zu werden. Es fiel ihr sehr schwer zu ignorieren das er nichts außer seiner Unterwäsche trug. Ihr Körper reagierte ohne ihr zu tun auf seine Nähe. 

 

Als sie sich los ließen, berührte Obi-Wan sanft ihr Gesicht. Sein Blick kam auf ihren Lippen zu ruhen. Sie spürte wie ihr Herzschlag sich in sehnsuchtsvoller Erwartung verdoppelte. Sie war sich sicher das er ihr ebenfalls näher sein wollte.

 

Jemand räusperte sich, Padmé zuckte zusammen. Obi-Wan ließ sie nur langsam wieder los, so dass es wieder etwas Abstand zwischen ihnen gab. Inzwischen war Padmés Mantel vorne von der Bakta-Lösung durchtränkt, doch sie bemerkte es erst als er sie nun losließ und die nassen Stellen auf ihrem Körper erkalteten. 

 

"Das Handtuch, General." 

 

Er nahm das Handtuch dankend an und schlang es um seine Hüften. Padmé fand das er etwas verlegen aussah, als würde ihm erst jetzt seine fehlende Kleidung bewusst. 

 

Die Schwester warf ihnen einen beinahe belustigten Blick zu, bevor sie sich auf der anderen Seite der Krankenstation nützlich machte. 

 

Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber, keiner von ihnen wusste was zu sagen war. Nach einigen langen Sekunden emotionsgeladenen Schweigens sagte Obi-Wan schließlich: "Seit wann bist du meine Frau?"

 

Es war als Witz gemeint, doch sie erkannte die Ernsthaftigkeit dahinter. 

 

"Ich glaube nach zwanzig Jahren auf einem Wüstenplaneten mit dir, ist es mein gutes Recht mich als deine Frau zu bezeichnen." 

 

Es war ein seltsamer Moment. Zuerst wirkte Obi-Wans Gesicht in diesem Licht hoffnungsvoll, doch der Abstand zwischen ihren Körpern schien auch die Zweifel zu wecken. 

 

"Du solltest den Zyklus beenden."

 

"Wirst du dann noch da sein?" Diese eine Frage sagte so viel über den Stand ihrer Beziehung aus, das es Padmé bis in ihr tiefstes Innerstes weh tat. 

 

"Ja." sie nickte und meinte es so. "Ich verspreche es." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allein in Obi-Wans Quartier zu stehen fühlte sich seltsam an, auch wenn sie einmal zusammen hier gelebt hatten. 

 

Wie konnte er es aushalten hier zu leben? Es sah aus wie an ihrem Abreisetag. Mit dem Abstand den sie hatte, mit dem langsam zusammenheilenden Blick erkannte sie wie trostlos dieser Ort war. 

 

Sie musste sich nicht umsehen um zu sehen das alles an seinem Platz stand. In der Spüle stand eine nicht ausgespülte Teetasse mit einem abgesetzten Teerand. Zumindest schien er nicht länger auf der Schlafcouch zu nächtigen. 

 

Langsam ging sie hinüber zum Schlafzimmer, das einmal das ihre gewesen war. Das sie eigentlich mit ihm hätte teilen sollen. Inne haltend stand sie in der Tür und sah auf das Bett nieder. 

 

Padmé selbst hatte auf der linken Seite geschlafen, genau wie auf Tatooine. Er seinerseits hatte die rechte Seite vorgezogen. Auch jetzt lag sein Schlafsack ordentlich zusammengerollt in der Mitte seiner Bettseite. Wer tat das schon, obwohl der Schlafsack jede Nacht gebraucht wurde? Padmé lächelte und entfaltete den Stoff. 

 

Ihr Blick glitt hinüber zum Nachttisch. Dort stand ein Holobild, das Padmé erkannte. Es war eines der alten Generation. Es leuchtete in blau und weiß und zeigte eine endlos laufende Szene ohne Ton. 

 

Sie hatten Luke und Leia jedem eines geschenkt bevor sie nach Alderaan gegangen waren. Wie lange war das jetzt her? Vier Jahre? Es kam Padmé wie ein ganzes Leben vor. 

 

Es zeigte eine glückliche Familie. Obi-Wan und Padmé in der Mitte, Leia und Luke neben ihnen. Garen, Cordé und Benji rangelten vor den Zwillingen. Sie schoben sich gegenseitig hin und her bis sie alle an einem Platz standen und für die Kamera lächelten. 

Obi-Wan hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie blickte ihn ihrerseits aufrichtig lächelnd an. 

 

"Wir waren so glücklich..." wunderte sie sich und streckte die Hand aus um das flackernde Licht seines Gesichts zu berühren. 

 

Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag. Es war erschreckend festzustellen wie groß die Diskrepanz zwischen Wirklichkeit und Erinnerung war. Wenn sie das antwortende Bild in ihrem Innern beschwor leuchteten ihr Darth Vaders rote Augen aus Obi-Wans Gesicht entgegen und sein Mund war zu Anakins Lächeln verzogen.

 

Schnell schob sie die Erinnerung hinfort. Welcher der Zwillinge es ihm wohl gegeben hatte? Bestimmt war es Leia gewesen, dachte Padmé,  _ weil er es eher brauchte.  _

 

Mit Blick auf das Bild kroch sie langsam in den dicken Thermoschlafsack und grub ihr Gesicht in sein Kissen. Es fühlte sich gut an so von seinem Geruch umgeben zu sein, vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre dies genug gewesen. 

 

Doch zumindest beruhigte es ihre Nerven und brachte ihre umher eilenden Gedanken dazu inne zu halten. Auch ihr Herz schien endlich zu verstehen was ihr Kopf in dem Moment erkannt hatte, als sie ihn im Tank gesehen hatte: Das er lebte. 

 

Obi-Wan lebte. Es würde alles gut werden. 

 

Sie hatte noch Zeit alles wieder gut zu machen. 

 

Während sie dort lag und in der Dunkelheit langsam in dem Schlaf getragen wurde fragte sie sich wie oft er wohl hier gelegen und den Erinnerungen an ein schönes, vergangenes Leben nachgehangen hatte. 

 

Hatte er sich dies gestattet oder lag dies außerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten?  _ Vielleicht _ , so dachte sie und sah auf ihrer beider glückliches Lächeln auf dem Bild,  _ hat er sich Abend für Abend dieses Bild angesehen.  _

 

Sie dachte an Obi-Wan, wie er sie festgehalten hatte, erleichtert und erstaunt gleichermaßen. Unfähig ganz zu verstehen was sie sagte, bevor der Zweifel wieder kam und sie auseinander getrieben hatte. 

 

Dieser letzte Blick, als wolle er sich ihr Gesicht einprägen. Als könnte dies der letzte Moment sein in dem sie einander sahen. Eine weitere entstehende Erinnerung. 

 

Doch Padmé stellte plötzlich fest: Sie wollte keine Erinnerung für ihn sein. Lieber wollte sie bei ihm sein. Lieber wollte sie leben. 

 

Mit ihm. Wenn er sie ließ. 

 

Erst nach diesem letzten hoffnungsvollen Gedanken schlief sie ein. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich Padmé unfähig einfach zurück zur Krankenstation zu gehen und Obi-Wan gegenüber zu treten. Es war eine Unsicherheit in ihr, die nur große Nähe hervorbrachte. Eine Nähe die ihr vor einem Jahr ganz selbstverständlich vorgekommen wäre, doch sie nun verletzbar machte. 

 

Was wenn sie sich nur eingebildet hatte das er sie ebenso festgehalten hatte, wie sie ihn? Was wenn seine Worte etwas ganz anderes bedeuteten? Was wenn--

 

"Mom?" 

 

Die Ansprache riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und machte sie ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Padmé stand inmitten des Ganges, zwischen Hauptquartier und Krankenstation. Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr. 

 

"Geht es dir gut?" Lukes blaue Augen sahen sie aus dem Gesicht eines Mannes an. Er war längst nicht mehr der Junge der Tatooine verlassen hatte. Seine Züge hatten jegliche Kindlichkeit verloren und auch seine Bräune war längst verschwunden. Sein Haar war akkurat geschnitten und Padmé wunderte sich wer dafür sorgte. 

 

"Ja, es geht mir gut." Sie lächelte aufmunternd und Luke sah sie zweifelnd an. Verdenken konnte sie es ihm nicht. Schließlich hatte sie lange genug lediglich so getan als ginge es ihr gut. 

 

"Wolltest du zu Dad?" fragte er mit Blick auf das Hauptquartier. Padmé erkannte Dodonna, der ihr steif zu nickte. "Da musst du in die andere Richtung..." 

 

"Ich weiß." erwiderte sie etwas befangen und spielte am Ärmel ihres Mantels herum. "Meinst du du kannst mich begleiten? Oder... oder wirst du hier gerade gebraucht?" 

 

"Nein... Also ja. Also, ich kann dich begleiten. Ich komme gerade von einer Besprechung. Ich wollte sowieso zu Dad um ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten."

 

Er hakte sich bei Padmé unter, was ihr ein Lächeln entlockte. 

 

Eine Weile unterhielten sie sich über seine Geschwister. Schließlich, vor der Tür der Krankenstation angekommen hielt Padmé inne. 

 

"Erinnerst du dich noch..." fing Padmé an und Lukes erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie inne halten. "Erinnerst du dich an den Tag an dem du Sabé gefunden hast?" 

 

Lukes Gesicht veränderte sich. Mit einem Mal war Padmé dem kleinen Jungen wieder ganz nah. 

 

"Ja, das..." er räusperte sich, weil ihm die Stimme versagte. "Sehr klar, ja."

 

"Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, weißt du. Wie sie uns verändert hat. Uns alle, als Familie. Du warst immer so tapfer. Du hast es mir nie zum Vorwurf gemacht das ich dich in diesem Moment angelogen habe." Sie streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sein Gesicht, von der Stirn hinab zum Kinn, so wie sie es getan hatte als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. 

 

"Ich hab es damals nicht verstanden. Keiner von uns hat das, Mom. Aber... alles was danach kam. Das hast du einfacher gemacht. Du warst für uns da wenn wir geweint haben. Du hast uns erklärt was passiert ist. Die Alpträume verscheucht."

 

"Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Dad und inzwischen verstehe ich ihn und seine Beweggründe. Aber er-- Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an ihn aus dieser Zeit. Als sei er abwesend. Wenn man als Kind nicht im Orden aufwächst ist das Konzept der allumfassenden Macht unverständlich. Die Vorstellung das Sabé einfach an einen anderen Ort gegangen ist, war zwar schön aber sie war eben doch... Fort. Das ist glaube ich alles was für ein Kind zählt. Der eigene Verlust." Er gab ein kurzes Lachen von sich. "Kinder sind recht egoistisch was das angeht." 

 

"Ja das sind sie wohl." Sie gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. 

 

Sie schwiegen. Dann seufzte Padmé. 

 

"Ich wollte dich allerdings nie anlügen." 

 

"Das weiß ich. Wirklich, das weiß ich." Luke nickte. Er schien zu ahnen das sie noch nicht fertig war. Er bewegte sich nicht, wartete.

 

"Alles was im letzten Jahr passiert ist. Das war niemals eure Schuld. Weder deine noch Leias. Vader war genau so gut hinter mir her, wie hinter euch. Es gibt einige Dinge die ich nie gesagt habe weil ich dachte sie sind offensichtlich. Weil wir... Auf diese besondere Art verbunden waren...  _ sind _ . Deshalb habe ich oftmals nichts gesagt. Aber... Ich liebe euch. Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch." 

 

Lukes breites Grinsen vertrieb ihre Geister und ihre Angst. Sie konnte nicht anders als es zu erwidern. 

 

"Aber Mommy! Das wissen wir doch." Noch während er es aussprach nahm er sie in den Arm, doch Padmé hatte das verräterische Glitzern in seinen Augen sehr wohl gesehen. 

 

Luke roch wunderbar. Er war ihr Sohn und das Herz ging ihr auf bei dieser einfachen Umarmung. Er hielt sie zwar, doch sie spürte das sie es war die ihm etwas gegeben hatte, das er vermisst hatte. 

 

Ja, manchmal musste man einfach hören, was offensichtlich war. Als er sie losließ war nur noch sein strahlendes Grinsen geblieben, keine Tränen. Ihr Sohn war wirklich zu einem wunderbaren Mann geworden. 

 

"Ich glaube..." sagte Luke nun und sein Grinsen wurde etwas verschämt. "Dad wartet schon auf uns." 

 

Er drückte auf den Türöffner und vor ihnen öffnete sich die Krankenstation. Der Bakta-Tank war leer. 

 

Obi-Wan stand etwas rastlos mit Leia im Gespräch versunken am anderen Ende der Krankenstation neben seinem Krankenbett. 

 

Leia sah amüsiert aus, als Bruder und Mutter zu ihnen hinüber kamen. Bildeten Padmé es sich ein oder glitzerten Leias Augen?

 

"Wir dachten schon ihr würdet nie herein kommen." An der Art wie Leia es sagte, wie sie Luke mit einem Arm umfing und ihr Gesicht an ihn lehnte, wusste Padmé das ihre Tochter wusste was sie besprochen hatten. 

 

Nun redeten die drei über den vorangegangenen Angriff, die Auswirkungen, Vaders nächsten Zug. Ein Jahr als Soldaten und die Zwillinge redeten im Militärjargon, als kannten sie nichts anderes. 

 

Padmé hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie war abgelenkt von Obi-Wans angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck, der Art wie er das Gewicht auf das andere Bein verlagerte. 

 

Bestimmend schob sie ihn hinüber zu dem Bett. Er wehrte sich weit weniger als sie vorausgesehen hatte. Die Drei diskutierten weiter, während Padmé ihm half das rechte Bein hoch zu bekommen. Es würde noch etwas dauern bis er es wieder würde voll belasten können. Als sie ihn zudeckte warf Obi-Wan ihr einen dunklen Blick zu, als wolle er ihr sagen das sie nun doch etwas zu weit ging. Sie gönnte sich ein verstohlenes Lächeln. 

 

Als schließlich die Krankenschwester kam um ihm sein Essen zu bringen quittierte Obi-Wan das mit einem Augenrollen und sagte ihr sie könne es gleich wieder mitnehmen. 

 

"Lassen Sie es hier." entschied Padmé. "Er isst es später." 

 

" _ Padmé _ \--"

 

"Padmé mich nicht. Wie willst du gesund werden wenn du nichts isst?" 

 

Er sah sie etwas zu lange an, bevor er nachgab. 

 

"Wir teilen. Wenn hier jemand etwas zu essen braucht dann bist du das."

 

Padmé überspielte ihr erröten indem sie sich abwandte und das Tablett von der Schwester entgegen nahm. 

 

Luke und Leia warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu und verabschiedeten sich letztendlich. 

 

Es war seltsam. Sobald sie allein waren saß sie unsicher neben ihm auf der Pritsche. Ansehen konnten sie einander nicht. Das Schweigen war drückend. 

Padmé hatte das Tablett zwischen sich gestellt. Sie teilten das Essen, doch es war offensichtlich das weder er noch sie hungrig waren. 

 

Schließlich schob er ihr den Nachtisch zu. 

 

"Schokoladenpudding... Magst du den immer noch?" 

 

Sie wusste es nicht und so nahm sie einen Löffel voll um zu probieren. Ja, dachte sie und schloss seufzend die Augen, sie mochte Pudding. 

 

Er versteckte sein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln hinter seiner Hand, als er ihr dabei zusah wie sie genüsslich den Pudding aß. 

 

Als sie fertig damit war, blickte sie etwas befangen beiseite. Sie wusste das es Zeit war etwas zu sagen. Doch was? Gestern war alles einfacher gewesen. Von ihm gehalten zu werden hatte ihr die Antworten gegeben die sie gebraucht hatte. Sie fragte sich warum es nicht auch jetzt wieder so einfach sein konnte. 

 

"Ich erinnere mich wieder." Obi-Wan sah verwundert auf, als habe er tatsächlich nicht damit gerechnet das sie es ansprechen würde. 

 

"Aber nicht..." Sie seufzte, weil es auszusprechen hieß auch einen Teil weit die Hoffnung zu nehmen. "Aber nicht an die guten Dinge. Ich erinnere mich an alles andere. Vor allem... Unsere Streitigkeiten, Sabés Tot und die Zeit danach.

 

"Ich weiß noch wie oft wir uns wegen Naboo gestritten haben. Meine Güte, wie konntest du das aushalten? Mein ständiges Nörgeln, meinen Ärger, meine Unfähigkeit die Wahrheit hinzunehmen? Ich erinnere mich an deinen strengen Ton, wenn du mir erklärt hast, warum wir nicht zurück können." 

 

Jetzt konnte sie aufsehen und bemerkte seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Ob auch er gerade daran dachte? 

 

"Du hast mich geliebt. Ich erinnere mich wieder." 

 

Sie konnte es nicht recht benennen was sie dort auf seinem Gesicht sah. Aber es war sowieso nur ein kurzes Aufleuchten, bevor er seine Züge zur Maske schulte und keine Emotionen mehr zeigte.

 

Er war gut darin. Auch daran erinnerte sie sich. Wie oft sie ihn dafür verflucht hatte das er sie auf Abstand hielt, das Band verschloss und es ihr unmöglich machte zu erahnen was er dachte oder fühlte. 

 

"Ich... Ich habe dich auch geliebt."

 

Dieses Eingeständnis war so viel leiser und machte sie so verletzlich, das Padmé nicht anders konnte als ihre Arme um sich zu schlingen um ihr Herz zu schützen.

Sie konnte sehen wie diese Aussage etwas in ihm auslöste, doch noch immer war sein Gesicht bewegungslos. 

 

Schließlich hatte sie es nie gesagt, als es darauf ankam. Es hatte nie eine Notwendigkeit darin bestanden. Wieso auch? Er hatte ihre Gefühle gekannt. Es war ihr nie die Idee gekommen diese Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Sie wären sowieso nie auch nur dem Nahe gekommen was sie fühlte. 'Ich liebe dich', war nie ausreichend gewesen. 

 

Obi-Wan beobachtete sie abwartend. Er blieb still. Jetzt war es an ihr den ersten Schritt zu machen. So oft war er es gewesen und so oft hatte sie ihn fortgestoßen. 

 

Für einen Augenblick schloss sie die Augen um sich zu sammeln und musste an einen anderen ersten Schritt denken. Einen Schritt der ihr Leben in eben diese Bahn gelenkt hatte. 

 

Auch diesmal stellte sie fest das der erste Schritt nicht der Schwerste war. Ganz im Gegenteil, das weiter laufen erforderte viel mehr Kraft und so stammelte sie die ersten Worte hervor, so wie sie in ihren Kopf kamen. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen. 

 

"Ich weiß das ich dich oft vor den Kopf gestoßen haben, wenn du versucht hast mir zu helfen," Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre, es beruhigte sie seine Haut zu fühlen. Sie bemerkte sein Schlucken. ",oder mir deine Zuneigung zeigen wolltest oder ich das Gefühl hatte ich müsste dir nah sein, konnte es aber nicht."

 

Ihr Blick glitt von seinen Augen hinab auf seine bewegungslose Hand. Padmé begann vorsichtig ihn zu streicheln. Auch er sah hinab. Sie begann ihre Finger über seinen Handrücken, auf dem sich blau-schimmernde Adern abzeichneten, hinab über seine von der Kälte aufgesprungenen Knöchel und schließlich seine breiten Fingern hinabgleiten zu lassen. Als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie seine Verletzlichkeit. 

 

"Ich weiß ich habe dir weh getan und es tut mir so... so unendlich leid. Aber i-ich war gefangen in diesem Alptraum. Ich wollte nicht das du das auch durchlebst. Du solltest nicht leiden müssen. Du solltest nicht erfahren wie es in mir aussieht. Wie dunkel meine Welt geworden ist. Ich war mir sicher das du diese Frau nicht lieben kannst."

 

Er zog seine Hand nicht fort, aber schloss seine Finger um ihre weit kleinere Hand, als wolle er ihre zärtliche Berührung beenden. Heiß, seine Haut war heiß um ihre kalte Hand. Sein Blick hielt den ihren. Dann sagte er mit bebender Stimme: "Das war nicht deine Entscheidung was ich zu erleiden habe und was nicht." 

 

Sie wollte widersprechen, doch er ließ es nicht zu. 

 

"Nein, Padmé. Das war  _ nicht  _ deine Entscheidung. Ich hätte dankend jeden Schmerz auf mich genommen, wenn dies bedeutet hätte das es dir Linderung bringt."

 

Padmé schluchzte nun, sie hatte nicht bemerkt das sie weinte. Sie schlug die andere Hand gegen ihren Mund, als wolle sie die Worte, die Laute, das Schluchzen unterdrücken. 

 

Er rieb sanft ihren Rücken und sie ließ es zu. Nach einer Weile hatte sie sich gefangen. Es war schwer den Blickkontakt auszuhalten, doch sie fand die Kraft dazu es zu zulassen.

 

"Ich habe da zwei unterschiedliche Teile in mir. Auf der einen Seite, die guten Erinnerungen, die Vader alle verändert hat und es mir unmöglich macht mich daran zu erfreuen. 

Und auf der anderen Seite die schlechten, die schmerzhaften, die traurigen Erinnerungen... Da ist so viel Sehnsucht in diesen Erinnerungen... Ich erinnere mich daran wie ich allein in meinem Bett liege und dich nach einem Streit vermisse. Ich erinnere mich daran wie ich nach Sabés Tod darauf gewartet habe das du etwas sagst, irgendwas. Oder nach den Tusken--" 

 

Er starrte sie an, als rede sie eine andere Sprache, doch sie fand es unmöglich jetzt aufzuhören, bevor sie  _ alles  _ gesagt hatte. Sie war so lange fort gelaufen, hatte sich so lange versteckt, das sie nicht anders konnte, als ihm jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen. 

 

Sie sah dabei zu wie sein Blick verwirrt auf ihrer beider Hände fiel. 

 

"Das ganze vermischt sich mit dem Jetzt, meinem Leben auf Naboo. Das Leben das ich eigentlich für  _ uns  _ wollte. Es ist nicht einmal halb so viel Wert ohne dich... Wenn es dir möglich ist... Möchte ich noch eine Chance haben, Obi-Wan. Sag mir das es noch nicht zu spät ist."

 

Als er nichts sagte und nicht aufsah, sondern sein Blick nach wie vor auf ihren Händen ruhte konnte sie nicht anders als hinzu zu fügen: "Komm mit mir nach Naboo. Bitte. Lehn nicht ab. Bleib bei mir bis es dir besser geht. Lass... Lass  _ mich  _ dieses Mal für  _ dich  _ Sorgen." 

 

Obi-Wan schüttelte unmerklich mit den Kopf und bei dieser kleinen Geste spürte sie wie die Furcht ihr die Kehle hinauf kletterte. Endlich sah er sie nach Langem an. War das Ärger auf seinen Zügen? Oder gar  _ Ablehnung  _ in seinen meerblauen Augen? Nein, stellte sie fest sein Gesicht war bewegt durch die Emotionen die er nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte oder wollte. Er war ebenso bewegt wie sie. 

 

„Du sagtest ich habe dich geliebt, doch das ist so nicht richtig." Padmé erstarrte bei diesen Worten. Es fiel ihr schwer zu schweigen. Doch er hatte ihr die Möglichkeit gegeben ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Nun war es an ihm. Sollte es tatsächlich so sein das er nicht das gleiche empfand... Padmé spürte den Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Sie war nicht bereit dafür, doch sie würde es wohl sein müssen. 

 

Obi-Wan schluckte, schien gegen sich selbst zu kämpfen, bevor er fortfuhr. "Das ist die Vergangenheitsform, Padmé. Aber das ist nicht meine Vergangenheit, sondern meine Gegenwart. Meine Gefühle haben sich nicht geändert. Oftmals habe ich mich deshalb verflucht. Mein Herz, meine Gedanken... Aber ich konnte nicht los lassen. Ohne dich... Der Gedanke erschien mir unmöglich. Jeden Tag aufs Neue habe ich mich gefragt:" Er stieß den Atem langsam aus. "Was soll ich nur ohne dich tun?“

 

Die Erleichterung die sie durchfloss machte ihr das Atmen schwer und sie war froh das sie saß, sicherlich hätten ihre Beine nachgegeben. Er liebte sie noch. Er hatte nicht aufgehört sie zu lieben. Die Gefühle waren übermächtig. Padmé lächelte Obi-Wan an. 

 

„Du hast das getan was du immer tust: Alles was in deiner Macht liegt.“

 

Sie kannte diese Worte, doch sie konnte nicht recht sagen woher und sie konnte auch das Wiedererkennen auf seinen Zügen sehen. Die Dankbarkeit, die Rührung darüber. 

 

Einer Eingebung folgend zog sie seine Hand zu ihren Lippen und küsste seine geschundenen Knöchel. 

Obi-Wan öffnete und schloss seinen Mund, als wolle er etwas erwidern, doch unfähig etwas zu sagen. Vor Erstaunen? Unglauben? Verwirrung? Vielleicht auch einer Mischung all dem. Er griff nach ihr und hielt nun auch ihre andere Hand fest, so fest das es weh tat. 

 

Er räusperte sich und fand seine Stimme um zu sagen: "Ich werde mit Dodonna reden müssen. Das wird ihm nicht gefallen." 

 

Dodonna, dachte Padmé und ließ nun langsam von Obi-Wans Hand ab, so wie er von ihrer, war das kleinste ihrer Probleme. Sich ihm zu stellen war ein Übel, das sie gerne in Kauf nahm um zu bekommen was sie wollte. 

 

Diesmal würde sie Obi-Wan nicht gehen lassen. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé sah sich die ganze Sache eine Weile an, bevor sie einschritt. Sie hatte vergessen wie subtil und langatmig Obi-Wans Verhandlungsstil war. Wenn er so weiter machte wäre sein Bein geheilt bevor sie überhaupt hier weg kamen. 

 

Dodonna war nicht der höchstrangige Offizier, doch er war in vielem der Erfahrenste und in diesem Fall zum Rädelsführer auserkoren worden. Etwas weiter hinter ihm standen noch andere Generäle und Leutnants. Sie erkannte Kaikoa, der sie beobachtete. 

 

"Sie scheinen nicht zu verstehen," Padmé trat nun vor. ",das dies nur ein Höflichkeitsbesuch meines Mannes ist." 

 

Dodonna blinzelte und sah dann fragend von Obi-Wan zu Padmé und wieder zurück, als wolle er ihn fragen was hier gerade geschah. 

 

"Wenn es nach mir gegangen wären, hätte er ihnen vom Schiff aus zugerufen das er vielleicht zurück kommt." 

 

"Kenobi," fragte Dodonna verwirrt. ",ist das  _ Ihr  _ ernst?"

 

Obi-Wan schüttelte nur den Kopf, als wollte er Dodonna mitteilen das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, indem er Padmé überging. Oh ja, das hatte er. Arroganter Mann der glaubte das nur weil Obi-Wan ein General war, das  _ er  _ das Sagen in der Familie hatte. Sie verengte die Augen und trat nun näher an den weit größeren Mann heran. 

 

"Das ist  _ mein  _ voller Ernst. Am Ende dieses Gespräch wird mein Mann mit mir kommen. Es liegt an Ihnen für wie lange." 

 

Dodonna schien vollkommen perplex und sah sich im Hauptquartier um, das entschieden zu still war. Padmé gab ihm den Moment. 

 

"Ein Monat." sagte Padmé und verschränkte die Arme. 

 

Dodonna gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. 

 

"Niemals! Fünf Tage. Höchstens."

 

"Glauben Sie nicht das sie meinen Mann jetzt lange genug in Beschlag genommen haben, Dodonna?"

 

"Das ist--" begann er. 

 

"Zwanzig Tage." 

 

"Madame, bleiben sie realistisch! Sieben Tage." 

 

"Achtzehn Tage. Die Rebellion kam zuvor ohne Obi-Wan aus, sie wird auch weiterhin Bestand ohne ihn haben." 

 

"Madame Kenobi, sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben--"

 

"Ich habe ein Jahr lang auf meinen Mann verzichtet."

 

"Soweit ich weiß war das frei gewählt." 

 

Padmé trat noch näher an den Commander heran und funkelte ihn aus ihren dunklen Augen an. Er machte einen Schritt zurück. 

 

"Das geht sie nichts an, Dodonna. Er wird mit mir kommen ob sie wollen oder nicht. Ich setze sie lediglich darüber  _ in Kenntnis _ . Alles weitere ist ein großzügiges Entgegenkommen meinerseits. Wenn sie so weiter machen nehme ich meine Kinder gleich mit. Wir werden sehen wie weit sie dann mit ihrer Rebellion kommen."

 

Das Padmé keinerlei Einfluss darauf hatte wo Luke und Leia hingingen oder nicht, musste keiner der anwesenden Männer und Frauen wissen. Doch weder Luke noch Leia ließen ihren Bluff auffliegen. Sie schauten sehr ernst drein, doch Padmé ahnte das sie sich köstlich amüsierten. 

 

Dodonna warf General Ackbar einen Blick zu. Wenn er in der Mimik des Fischmannes etwas erkennen konnte, dann zeigte er es nicht. 

 

Schließlich lenkte er ein. 

 

"Nun gut. Sie haben recht. Fünfzehn Tage." Er rieb sich den Nacken und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind eine harte Verhandlungspartnerin, Madame."

 

Padmé schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. 

 

"In einem anderen Leben war ich Politikerin, Dodonna. Davor habe ich über einen Planeten geherrscht." Padmé seufzte bei dem Gedanken. "Ich habe schon Schlachten ausgetragen da haben sie noch ihre Streifen verdient." 

 

Dodonna zog die Brauen zusammen als glaube er nicht was er da höre.

 

"Bevor sie verhandeln sollten sie ihr Gegenüber kennen. Und nun, Commander, möchte ich diese eisige Hölle verlassen." 

 

Das Schweigen fühlte sich sehr schwer an. Padmé konnte sich vorstellen wie es im Kopf aller Anwesenden ratterte, doch es war ihr gleichgültig. Lediglich Kaikoa schien zu verstehen und als sie an ihm vorbei ging hatte er die Dreistigkeit sich zu verbeugen. 

 

 

 

 


	60. 58.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ich habe als junger Mann einmal gelesen das dass Mädchen das Versprechen, die Frau jedoch die Erfüllung sei. In deinem Fall trifft das sehr genau zu."
> 
>  
> 
> Sie konnte das Erröten nicht verhindern und schüttelte den Kopf. "Schmeichler."

**5** **8.**

 

Cordé und Benji waren außer sich vor Freude als sie ihren Vater neben Padmé in der Tür stehen sahen. Das Padmé sie davor die Woche frühmorgens zu ihrer Großmutter geschafft hatte und verschwunden war, war dadurch fast vergessen und schnell aufgeklärt.

 

Die Nachricht das Obi-Wan die nächsten drei Wochen bei ihnen bleiben würde stimmte die Kinder glücklich. Sie redeten beide gleichzeitig auf ihn ein, stellten Fragen nach den Zwillingen, Han und Chewbacca und, in Cordés Fall, nach Afa.

 

Am anderen Ende des Flurs standen ihre Mutter und Sola, welche die Zusammenführung aufmerksam beobachteten. Padmé empfand eine gewisse Aufregung bei dem Gedanken sie vorzustellen.

 

Wie war es möglich das Padmé sich wie eine Jugendliche fühlte? Ihr Herz raste bei dem Gedanken ihrer Familie den Mann vorzustellen mit dem sie die letzten beiden Jahrzehnte verbracht hatte.

 

Als Obi-Wan die Kinder los ließ und aufsah überlegte Padmé immer noch was sie sagen sollte. Auf Hoth hatte sie ihn ihren Mann genannt und er hatte es hingenommen und Padmé schließlich auch als seine Frau bezeichnet. Das war überraschend gewesen, hatte sich aber richtig angefühlt.

 

 _Padmé Kenobi_ \- es war das erste Mal das sie _diesen_ Namen benutzt hatte.

 

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte sagte Cordé an Obi-Wan gerichtet "Wir haben auch eine Großmutter!" und Jobal meinte gleichzeitig "Endlich lernen wir uns auch kennen!" und trat auf Obi-Wan zu.

 

Bevor sie wusste was geschah umarmte ihre Mutter den etwas erstaunten Jedi, während Sola zufrieden lächelnd zu Padmé sah, als wollte sie sagen _na, siehst du?_

 

Jobal verkündete das sie hungrig sein mussten nach dieser langen Reise, doch bevor Obi-Wan etwas erwidern konnte war Jobal auch schon in Richtung Küche verschwunden.

 

Sola sagte vertrauensvoll zu Obi-Wan: "Du wirst nicht drum herum kommen mit zu essen, sonst ist sie tödlich beleidigt und man sollte es sich nicht mit der Schwiegermutter verscherzen." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Ich bin übrigens Sola. Padmés ältere Schwester."

 

"Ben Kenobi." Er schüttelte ihre Hand, Padmé beobachtete das Ganze und dachte so bei sich das es doch ganz gut lief, oder?

 

Schwester und Mann tauschten einige Höflichkeiten aus, bevor Cordé dazwischen fiel.

"Großmutter und ich haben gestern Brot gebacken, Dad." verkündete Cordé nun und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Esstisch. Er hielt nur kurz inne als er den Kallabash-Tisch erblickte, bevor er auf Geheiß von Jobal, die mit einem großen Tablett wieder kam, Platz nehmen musste.

 

Padmé ließ die Kinder neben ihrem Vater sitzen. Sie half das Geschirr und das Besteck zu verteilen. Im Handumdrehen stand das frische Brot auf dem Tisch mit Jobals selbstgemachter Sommerfrucht-Marmelade.

 

"Tee oder Kaff?" Jobal hatte wie immer beides aufgebrüht.

 

"Tee, wenn es keine Umstände macht."

 

Sola lachte. "Umstände? Das Wort kennt meine Mutter nicht wenn es um das bewirten von Gästen geht."

 

"Ben ist Familie, kein Gast, Herzchen." verbesserte ihre Mutter und schnitt einen Kanten Brot ab.

 

Solas Braue zuckte belustigt und Padmé spürte wie sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihr breit machte.

 

"Was genau isst man denn so als Rebell?" fragte Jobal und schob Obi-Wan die Butter zu.

 

"Wir haben eine Kantine die unsere Nahrung rationiert. Einmal am Tag wird warm gegessen, ansonsten steht jedem ein Frühstück bestehend aus Brot oder Haferschleim zu, Obst wenn uns welches zur Verfügung steht. Supplimentiert wird mit Energie Riegeln."

 

"Das klingt ja grausam." befand die ältere Frau und schob Obi-Wan unauffällig die Marmelade zu, was er amüsiert beobachtete.

 

"Nun, bei einem Unterfangen dieser Größe ist eben auch die Versorgung Teil der Maschinerie. Bis jetzt hatten wir noch keine Engpässe. Zumindest nicht auf der Hauptstation."

 

Es wurden Brote geschmiert und verspeist, Kaff und Tee getrunken und geredet. Padmé fühlte sich unbeschwert.

 

Er war hier - es fühlte sich unwirklich an, als wäre auch das nur ein Traum. Hier am Esstisch ihrer Mutter, in ihrem pastellgelben Wohnzimmer umgeben von Cordé und Benji die ihn glücklich ansahen, wirkte er fast deplatziert.

 

Der alte Umhang hing an der Garderobe im Flur. Er trug die alderaanische Kleidung die er von Bail bekommen hatte, bevor sie nach Hoth gekommen waren. Sein langes, im Nacken zusammengebundenes, Haar wies inzwischen keine Spur mehr von Rot auf, sondern war vollkommen weiß. Er sah so anders aus als der strenge Mann in ihren Erinnerungen, der sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen maßregelte.

Doch er war es, ganz klar.

 

Hier saß er und scherzte mit Sola, als seien sie alte Bekannte. Padmé wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ihre Hand aus zu strecken und ihn zu berühren.

 

Sie musste an den Augenblick auf der Krankenstation denken, als sie seine Hand in ihre genommen hatte. Sie hatte eine Verbindung gebraucht. Etwas das sie aneinander band und ihr zeigte das sie nicht nur neben einander her existierten. Ja, _das_... Das wollte sie.

 

Seine warme Hand um ihre Hand.

 

Als er sie schließlich ansah war sein Blick forschend, als spüre er ihre Verwirrung und ihre Unruhe, ihr Bedürfnis. Sie wandte sich wohlweislich ab und begann etwas fahrig den Tisch abzuräumen. Auf dem Weg aus dem Esszimmer warf sie ein etwas schmales Lächeln in die Runde.

 

Nachdem sie alles an seinen angestammten Platz geräumt hatte stand sie einen Moment in der Küche und starrte aus dem Fenster. Für einen Moment hoffte sie es wären seine Schritte die sie hörte. Natürlich war er es nicht.

 

Ihre Mutter trat neben sie.

 

"Ich mag ihn." sagte Jobal ohne Umschweife. "Ich hab dir doch immer gesagt du würdest einmal einen älteren Mann heiraten."

 

"Wir sind nicht verheiratet." Inzwischen sagte sie es automatisch.

 

"Formalität."

 

Padmé seufzte und sah zu ihrer Mutter.

 

"Ich war vierzehn als du das gesagt hast."

 

"Und schau, deine Mutter hat recht behalten." Jobal schien sehr zufrieden mit sich zu sein. "Warum kommt ihr nicht Ende der Woche zum Abendessen. Ryoo und Pooja werden ebenfalls beide da sein."

 

"Ja, warum eigentlich nicht."

 

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen durch die Straßen des Außenbezirk Theeds um zu ihrem Haus zu gelangen. Obi-Wans Schulter berührte manchmal die ihre, wenn sie aneinander stießen, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu bringen einen größeren Abstand zu ihm zu halten. Als seine Hand in ihre glitt war es ihr unmöglich ihn anzusehen.

 

Als Cordé sah das sie einander an den Händen hielten konnte sie ihre Freude kaum verbergen. Sie plapperte wie ein Wasserfall und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Padmé fragte sich ob sie jemals so jung war.

 

Sie sagten verdächtig wenig, während die Kinder erzählten. Das Treiben um sie herum, die schweren Gedanken- das war genug. Jetzt war seine Hand genug. Selbst wenn es keine Verbindung mehr gäbe, keine Möglichkeit ihr Band wieder zu beleben: Dies war genug. Er war hier.

 

Endlich. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer hergerichtet." sagte Padmé nach dem Abendessen, als sie die Teller hinfort räumten.

 

"Danke, das ist..." Der Satz blieb unfertig zwischen ihnen hängen, als sie ihn ansah.

 

Ja, was war es? Zuvorkommend? Sicherlich.

Frustrierend, das sie ihm das Gästezimmer gab wo sie doch wollte das er bei ihr war? Allemal.

 

Sie blickten beide hinfort, als wüssten sie was der andere dachte. Die Teller wurden in die Ultraschallmaschine gestellt und dann bedeutete sie ihm ihr zu folgen.

 

Natürlich wusste er wo das Gästezimmer war, doch er sagte nichts. Er folgte ihr mit leisen Schritten. Aus dem anderen Raum konnten sie Cordé hören die mit einer Schulkameradin über Commlink redete. Ihr mädchenhaftes Lachen drang durch ihre Zimmertür.

 

Der Raum war einfach möbliert. Ein Bett, ein Nachtisch, ein Schrank. Der kleine anliegende Waschraum enthielt ebenfalls nur das Nötigste.

Im Gegensatz zu Padmés Schlafzimmer zeigte das Gästezimmer zu dem kleinen Kräutergarten hinter der Küche.

 

"Wenn..." Padmé räusperte sich, ihre Stimme klang so belegt. "Wenn du etwas brauchst... Musst du es nur sagen..."

 

Weder er noch sie bewegten sich. Obi-Wan schien sie im letzten Licht des Tages in der Ruhe des Schlafzimmers einzunehmen, als könne er das jetzt erst wirklich.

 

Die Tage auf dem Raumschiff waren beinahe arbeitsmäßig gewesen. Beide waren sie ernst gewesen, es war kein Gefühl von Zweisamkeit aufgekommen. Als trauten sie sich nicht den anderen näher heran zu lassen aus Angst nicht fliehen zu können falls etwas schief lief.

 

Doch Naboo war anders. Hier gab es Platz für sie beide, ihre Gefühle. Sein Blick war anerkennend und Padmé fand es unmöglich sich darüber nicht zu freuen.

 

Was passierte nur mit ihnen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Ihr erneutes Räuspern änderte nichts an der Spannung.

 

"Meist sitzen wir abends noch zusammen und reden ein wenig." brachte Padmé hervor und musste an die Abende auf Tatooine denken. "Wenn du möchtest--"

 

"Ja, sicher." Sie bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie er verstohlen sein Bein rieb.

 

"Ich sollte dich ausruhen lassen." Sie ging hinüber zur Tür. Der Sinn stand ihr nicht danach ihn allein zu lassen. "Benji macht noch seine Hausaufgaben. Eine Stunde hast du bestimmt noch."

 

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte schlüpfte sie aus der Tür und nahm die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Padmé bräuchte einige Augenblicke für sich selbst um ihrer Gedanken Herr zu werden.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wenn sie in den folgenden Tagen zusammen im Wohnraum saßen war es fast wieder so als seien sie eine normale Familie. An diesem ersten Abend saßen sie alle nach dem Essen zusammen und redeten bis spät in die Nacht. Als Benjis Augen begannen zuzufallen scheuchte sie die beiden Kinder ins Bett.

 

Etwas unsicher stand sie danach in der Tür. Obi-Wan wirkte müde und er rieb sich das Bein. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Sie tranken noch einen Tee, bevor sie sich verabschiedet um schließlich in getrennten Schlafzimmern schlafen zu gehen.

 

Am darauffolgenden Abend spielten sie dann zusammen mit Cordé und Benji Brettspiele. Es machte Padmé froh wie sehr sich die beiden Jüngsten über die Anwesenheit ihres Vaters freuten. Es tat ihnen gut seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

 

Die Drei hatten den Tag miteinander verbracht. Padmé hatte es ihnen gegönnt. Sie erzählten ihr abends das sie fischen gewesen seien, aber nichts gefangen hätten. Sie hatten ihm einen Teil ihres Viertels gezeigt, wo sich ihre Schule befand, wie sie ihre Freizeit verbrachten. Cordé und Benji schienen sehr zufrieden mit dem Tag.

 

Doch sie waren inzwischen auch in einem Alter in dem sie ebenfalls ihre eigene Zeit wollten und brauchten. So fanden sich Padmé und Obi-Wan an diesem Abend allein im Wohnraum wieder. Bis jetzt hatten sie tiefer gehende Gespräche ausgespart. Als befürchteten sie das sie wieder in ihr altes Muster zurückfallen würden.

Einen Moment spürte Padmé so etwas wie Befangenheit und fragte sich _was nun?_

 

"Was hältst du von einer Runde Sabbac?"

 

Sie versuchte die aufkeimenden Erinnerungen aufzuhalten. Ihr Atem war etwas unregelmäßig, ihre Hände klamm. Er sah hinab auf ihre Finger, die sie abwesend rieb um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

 

"Du wirst verlieren." verkündete sie mit festerer Stimme als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte.

 

"Wenn du wieder betrügst, sicherlich."

 

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl waberte zwischen ihnen, zog sie zueinander hin.

 

"Nun gut. Ich hole das Deck, du gehst ihn die Küche und bringst den Einsatz."

 

Also spielten sie Sabbac. Es war beinahe ausgelassen und das ein oder andere Mal endete mit Gelächter. Dicke Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Fenster und untermalten es durch das stetige, beruhigende Geräusch.

 

Der morgen des vierten Tages brach an und es versprach ein herrlicher Sommertag zu werden. Die Regentage waren hoffentlich endgültig vorbei.

Der Tag jedoch brachte laue Wärme und Sonnenschein, die sie nutzten in dem sie ihn mit zum Markt nahm.

 

"Padmé!" sagte die bekannte Stimme hinter ihr "Kind, du bist zurück!"

 

Marjan, natürlich. Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen durchfloss Padmé das sie vergessen hatte ihrer Freundin Bescheid zu sagen das sie zurück war.

 

Die ältere Frau trug einen gut gefüllten Korb und einige Schritte hinter ihr stand eine ihrer Initiantinnen, die Padmé kurz zu nickte. Schnell stellte Marjan ihre Einkäufe beiseite um Padmé umarmen zu können. Der Geruch nach Weihrauch und Lavendel umfing Padmé.

 

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ihre Gesicht zeigte Sorge für ihre Freundin. Padmé nickte und gestikulierte zu Obi-Wan der einige Stände entfernt einen Ledergürtel in Augenschein nahm.

 

"Ach, das ist er also." Marjan entließ Padmé aus der festen Umarmung um einen besseren Blick erhaschen zu können.

 

Sie musterte ihn. Einige Zeit beobachteten sie ihn also beide. Marjan interessiert und Padmé... Da war wieder dieses verräterische Gefühl in ihrem Innern, die Hitze die ihre Wangen entlang kroch, ihre Hände die feucht wurden.

 

Als Padmé den Blick von Obi-Wan abwandte der nun zwischen den Ständen verschwunden war und hinüber zu Marjan blickte, bemerkte sie das diese sie bereits zufrieden lächelnd beobachtete.

 

"Hmm, warum kommt ihr die Tage nicht zum Abendessen? Zaza würde sich sicherlich über Gäste freuen."

 

"Ja, gerne. Ich habe mich neulich gar nicht bei ihr entschuldigt das ich euch so früh geweckt habe."

 

"Oh, sie ist immer weit früher als ich wach." Marjan lachte, ihr Gesicht hielt sehr viel Zuneigung. "An besagtem morgen war sie bereits wach und hat ihre morgendlichen Zeichnungen gemacht. Vielleicht ist sie aber auch gar nicht erst zu Bett gegangen."

 

Die beiden einigten sich auf einen Abend der darauffolgenden Woche und verabschiedeten sich dann.

 

Als Padmé Obi-Wan wieder fand war er im Gespräch mit einem Händler. Er verabschiedete sich freundlich, als er Padmé erblickte und kam langsam zu ihr hinüber. Er musste sich noch an sein leichtes Humpeln gewöhnen. Er nahm ihr aber dennoch den Weidenkorb ab. Nachdem sie ihn deshalb rügte, trugen sie ihn zwischen sich.

 

Zuhause bereiteten sie ein kleines Mittagessen, während dessen Padmé Obi-Wan von Marjan erzählte. Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, als sie ihm schilderte das Marjan sie auf ihrem Weg zur Heilung begleitet hatte.

 

"Dann bin ich ihr zu Dank verpflichtet." Er griff über die Tischplatte um ihre Hand zu nehmen.

 

Die letzten beiden Tage hatten sie emotionale Themen größtenteils umschifft und es war ein wackeliger Frieden, den sie kaum genießen konnten. Beide wussten das sie reden mussten. Es gab zu viele ungesagte Dinge zwischen ihnen.

 

Doch gerade als Obi-Wan den Mund öffnete und ihren Namen sagte, hörten sie die Haustüre und Benjis Ausruf das er sei nun zuhause sei. Das Lächeln das sie nun teilten war das eines Elternpaars dessen Zwiesprache über die Jahre mehr als einmal auf diese Weise unterbunden worden war. Es hatte etwas Altbekanntes und auch darin lag etwas Heilendes.

 

Sie spürte den Druck seiner Hand bevor sie sich dem Jungen zuwandten der nun übellaunig in die Küche gestapft kam.

 

* * *

 

 

Aufgrund des schönen Wetters hatte Padmé den Einfall das Abendessen auf der Terrasse einzunehmen. Das Cordé Benji schließlich auf nicht ganz so subtile Art nach drinnen verfrachtete amüsierte sie beide, doch weder Obi-Wan noch sie widersprachen.

 

Kurz darauf öffnete sie eine Flasche Wein und sie saßen noch einige Zeit draußen. Als die Dämmerung heraufzog erhob sich Padmé und entzündete die Fackeln und Kerzen. Es bot ein einladendes Bild.

 

Das letzte Blau, das vom Blutrot der Nacht geküsst und schließlich in sich aufgenommen wurde, verschwand gleichmäßig. Gegen diese Leinwand zeichnete sich die Bäume ab, die jenseits ihres Hauses wuchsen.

 

Sie wurden eingehüllt, bis die Nacht sie umgab und festhielt. Wie ein Liebhaber, dessen Haut wärmend war, sich sicher anfühlte.

 

Dort saßen sie zusammen und redeten. Er erzählte ihr von den Zwillingen und wie sie sich veränderten, wie erwachsen sie inzwischen waren. Etwas melancholisch hörte sie zu, den Kopf in ihre Hand gelehnt, das Weinglas in der anderen.

 

Der Wein war aromatisch und schwer, stieg ihr schneller zu Kopf als sie gedacht hatte. Sie fühlte sich leicht, an Alpträume und Schrecken war gerade nicht zu denken.

Einer Eingebung folgend rutschte sie auf der Bank näher, bis sie eng beieinander saßen. Ihr Herz klopfte laut, aber nicht vor Angst.

 

Lange Zeit saßen sie so zusammen. Manchmal redend, manchmal schweigend. Doch sie erkannte sehr wohl das die Situation ihn ebenso wenig kalt ließ. Es war offensichtlich, so wie er versuchte sie nicht anzusehen. Als traue er sich nicht, aus Furcht sie könnte einfach verschwinden.

 

Verließ er sich auf seine anderen Sinne, so wie sie es tat? Spürte er ihren Umriss in der Macht, fühlte er das Pulsieren in ihrem Innern, in ihrer Aura?

 

Sie spürte ihn, auch ohne die Macht. Die ihm zugewandte Seite fühlte sich wärmer an. Ihr Körper war ihm zugedreht, als sei er eine Flamme oder ein helles Licht und sie die samtige Dunkelheit um ihn herum.

 

Als sie hinein gingen blieben sie einen Augenblick unschlüssig an der Tür stehen, als wollten beide nicht das es schon vorbei war.

 

Unwillkürlich hatte sie den Atem angehalten, sah hinauf in sein Gesicht und fragte sich wie es sich anfühlen würde ihn zu küssen.

 

"Dann... Gute Nacht."

 

 _Jetzt oder nie, Padmé._ Sie wusste nicht ob sie schon bereit dafür war, doch der Alkohol, die schützende Schwere der Nacht und seine Stimme taten ihr übriges und trieben sie zu ihm hin.

 

Sie tat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte ihre Hand aus um die Seite seines Gesichts zu berühren. Auf Zehenspitzen stehend streckte sie sich noch etwas vor und drückte ihre geschlossenen Lippen gegen seine. Es war mehr sein Mundwinkel den sie traf, doch das machte nichts.

 

Obi-Wan griff nach ihr, nicht fest, doch seine Arme gaben ihr Halt. Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie bildete sich ein den süßen Wein riechen zu könne, doch er hatte weit weniger als sie getrunken.

 

Auf ihre Sicht war kein verlass, nicht wenn sie so nah war das alles verschwamm und sie sich nicht traute den Blick zu heben, aus Angst was sie in seinen meerblauen Augen erkennen würde. Das es vielleicht der rotäugige Sith war der sie anblicken würde. Doch genau so groß war die Furcht Ablehnung in den Seen seiner Augen zu erkennen.

 

Eine seiner Hände schmiegte sich vertraulich über ihre Schulter und sie fragte sich wie solch eine einfache Geste so intim wirken konnte. Ihre Verwirrung und Erwartung nahm gleichermaßen zu.

 

"Padmé, ich glaube nicht das dies eine gute Idee ist." Seine Stimme klang so aufrichtig, so als glaube er tatsächlich was er sagte. Doch Padmé wusste das dies nicht der Fall war. _Er sagt das weil er glaubt ich wüsste nicht was ich tue._

 

"Vielleicht keine gute Idee, aber ich möchte dir nahe sein."

 

Der Kontakt brannte sich in ihr Bewusstsein. Sein vertrauter Geruch umhüllte sie. Es war ein kleiner Schritt auf ihn zu um sich gegen seine Brust zu schmiegen. Er gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. Sein Herzschlag schnellte in die Höhe, wie ein Greifvogel der lange Zeit in Gefangenschaft gelebt hatte. Nun schraubte sich dieser Vogel in die Weite des Himmels hinauf.

 

Sie hörte dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen zu und stellte erstaunt fest das es ebenso schnell wie ihr eigenes war.

 

"Dein Herz schlägt so schnell." flüsterte sie verwundert, doch sie war sich sicher er hatte sie gehört.

 

Er atmete langsam aus.

 

"Ja, es verrät mich." Sie hörte das angedeutete Lächeln, doch sie wussten beide das es wahr war.

 

Wie lang standen sie so? Padmé konnte es schlecht einschätzen, doch sein Herzschlag hatte sich in ein festes, beständiges Klopfen verwandelt. Es lullte sie langsam ein.

 

Sie wünschte sie könnten einfach so stehen bleiben, doch die Kälte kroch langsam ihre Beine herauf und sie spürte eine bleierne Müdigkeit die ihre Lider schwer machte. Sie wollte ihn mit in ihr Bett nehmen, sich an ihn schmiegen.

 

Der Gedanke war gefährlich. Selbst wenn er diese Intimität zu ließe, was wäre in mitten der Nacht, wenn sie schreiend aufwachte? Was war am frühen morgen wenn sie schlaftrunken sein Gesicht in ihr Kissen gedrückt erkannte und den Anderen, den Fremden in ihm sah?

 

Padmé war müde. Nicht nur körperlich, auch war sie dieser Gedanken und Überlegungen überdrüssig. Wie lange würde es dauern bis ihre Wunden geheilt waren? Wie lange würde es dauern bis sie wieder neben ihm schlafen, neben ihm aufwachen konnte?

 

"Du frierst." ( _Liebste..._ ) Seine Hände rieben in großen Kreisen über ihren Rücken.

 

Endlich fand Padmé die Kraft aufzusehen. Sein Blick ruhte bereits auf ihr, als habe er auf sie gewartet.

 

"Wir sollten rein gehen."

 

"Ich möchte nicht rein gehen."

 

Sie hörte sich an wie ein kleines Kind das nicht zu Bett gehen wollte. Sie verzog den Mund bei dem Gedanken.

 

"Drinnen ist es warm. Im Wohnraum ist ein Sofa. Warum sollten wir nicht rein gehen?" Sein Lächeln erreichte nicht die blassen verästelten Linien um seine Augen. Trotzdem spürte sie das er es ernst meinte, während er gleichzeitig versuchte eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. Warum?

 

Padmé konnte nur raten.

 

_Weil er dich nicht überfordern will? Weil du die Macht besitzt ihn wirklich zu verletzen?_

 

Plötzlich war sie ungewöhnlich schüchtern.

 

Langsam entließ er sie aus seinen Armen und sie schlüpfte hinein in den dämmrig erleuchteten Wohnraum. Hinter ihr schloss er die Tür. Langsam ließ sie sich auf der Couch nieder und beobachtete ihn wie er die Scheibe verdunkelte.

 

Unsicher stand er am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dann sah sie mehr als das sie hörte das er tief Luft holte, sein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich. Er ergriff das Tablett mit dem Wein und den Gläsern, durchquerte das Zimmer mit sicheren Schritten. Nichts wies mehr darauf hin das er gezögert hatte.

 

Er platzierte das Tablett auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Sofa. Dann ließ Obi-Wan sich neben ihr nieder. Nervös griff sie nach ihrem Wein, nur um etwas in der Hand zu halten. Ihm schien es nicht sehr viel besser zu gehen. Er rieb die Handflächen etwas ungelenk über seine Beine und räusperte sich.

 

Die vorangegangene Leichtigkeit unter dem freien Himmeln Naboos schien vergessen zu sein. Statt dessen war die Frustration zurück, die Padmé einzusperren schien.

 

Sie wollte nichts mehr als einfach wieder in seinen Armen zu sein. Warum war das auf einmal so schwer? Vor wenigen Minuten hatten sie sich gegenüber gestanden und sich beide das Gleiche gewünscht.

 

 _Geduld,_ dachte Padmé frustriert, _du musst Geduld mit euch haben._

 

Sie redeten über ihre Pläne am morgigen Tag. Padmé hatte einen Besuch in Theed geplant. Sie würden einige Zeit spazieren müssen. Auf dem Weg dorthin würden sie viel sehen. Padmé konnte es kaum abwarten ihm alles zu zeigen.

 

Als das Gespräch schließlich wieder zu einem Halt kam und Obi-Wan aussah als würde er sich jeden Moment verabschieden, spürte Padmé die Worte aus sich sprudeln:

 

"Wie fühlt es sich..." fing sie an, stockte dann schließlich doch.

 

"Wie fühlt sich was an?"

 

Sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe.

 

"Seit der Nacht am Bakta-Tank haben wir nicht mehr _darüber_ geredet."

 

"Das willst du jetzt tun?" eine Braue zog sich hoch in seine Stirn, sie verzog den Mund.

 

"Wenn du das so sagst klingt es als sei es unnötig." Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu.

 

"Nein, ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet." gab er unumwunden zu. "Wenn du darüber reden willst, reden wir darüber. Wie fühlt sich was an?"

 

"Die Verbindung." Die Worte wollten ihren Mund nicht verlassen, klebten störrisch an ihrer Zunge. "Wie fühlt sich die Verbindung für dich an? Wie hat sie sich _vorher_ angefühlt?"

 

Er blickte sie an und gleichzeitig sah er auch nach innen. Suchte die Verbindung, das was davon übrig war, suchte dann die passenden Worte für das was er auf der mentalen Ebene sah.

 

" _Vorher_ war es ein schlafender Sinn. Nein, am besten trifft es das Gefühl wenn man etwas im Dunklen sucht. Man greift in der Dunkelheit blindlings an die Stelle an der man etwas immer gefunden hat, doch es ist nicht da. Man kann spüren das es irgendwo dort ist. Doch man bekommt es nicht zu fassen. Immer wieder greift man danach und man glaubt man hat es fast, doch dann schlüpft es wieder hinfort."

 

"Und jetzt..." Ungläubiges Kopfschütteln. "Jetzt ist es als hättest du das Licht angemacht damit ich wieder sehen kann. Ich weiß es ist da. Ich sehe es, ich sehe _dich_. Das allein ist schon eine Erleichterung."

 

Padmé traute sich nicht zu sprechen, doch tat es trotzdem. Ihre Stimme war leise und verletzlich.

 

"Ich dachte ich hätte es getötet. Ich habe es sterben gesehen..."

 

Nun war es an ihm keine Worte zu finden. Padmé fand er sah traurig aus. Sein Seufzen durchbrach das Schweigen. Als er wieder sprach war seine Stimme sehr ruhig, seine Worte gewählt.

 

"Es war gut das du das gedacht hast. Dadurch hat Vader dir geglaubt." Als er sich nun zurück lehnte verschwand sein Gesicht im Schatten. "So ein Band ist nicht so einfach zu zerstören, Padmé. Die Macht hat es geschaffen, noch bevor wir uns dessen bewusst waren. Nur die Macht kann es zerstören."

 

In diesem Gedanken lag etwas Tröstliches, fand sie.

 

"Warst du deshalb so sicher das ich zurück komme?"

 

"Nein." Er wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu, doch wirklich erkennen konnte sie ihn im Dämmerlicht trotzdem nicht. "Doch ich habe es gehofft."

 

Leiser fügte er hinzu: "Ich hoffe es noch immer."

 

Das Eingeständnis ließ Padmé erschauern. Mit einem tiefen Einatmen trank sie den Rest ihres Weines und stellte dann das Glas auf den Tisch. Dann kam sie zu ihm. Sie bemerkte abwesend das er die Luft angehalten hatte und ganz still hielt.

 

Erst als sie in seinen Armen einen bequemen Platz gefunden hatte spürte sie sein Ausatmen. Dann schlang sich ein Arm um sie und dann ein zweiter und zog sie fest an seine Brust. Es war ein sicherer Ort, stellte sie fest und presste ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals. _Er riecht so gut,_ dachte sie und schloss die Augen.

 

"Ich bin auf dem Weg zu dir." Ihr Flüstern war so leise das sie nicht glaubte er habe sie gehört. "Ich bin fast da."

 

Er presste seine Lippen an ihre Stirn.

 

"Ich warte auf dich."

 

Das war das Letzte das sie wahrnahm, bevor sie einschlief.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé erwachte am darauffolgenden Morgen in ihrem Bett. Sie fand Obi-Wan auf der Terrasse. Einige Zeit lang sah sie ihm, an den Türrahmen gelehnt, dabei zu wie er mit sicheren, aber langsamen Bewegungen die einzelnen Kampfesstellungen ausführte. Sie machte sich unnötigerweise dadurch bemerkbar das sie ihn tadelte das er bereits wieder mit seinen Katas angefangen hatte. Er warf ihr einen belustigten Blick zu.

 

"Nichts tun liegt mir nicht." Er vollendete die letzte Bewegungsabfolge und hielt dann inne.

 

"Schonen. Das ist nicht 'Nichts tun'."

 

"Ach nein?"

 

"Die Ärztin hat ausdrücklich gesagt das du--"

 

"Ich gewöhne meinen Körper lediglich langsam wieder an die Bewegungsabläufe. Ich will kein Humpeln zurück behalten."

 

"Vielleicht hättest du daran früher denken sollen." Es klang bissiger als geplant und sie verzog das Gesicht darüber. Er nahm es hin und ließ das gesagte stehen ohne seinerseits eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu machen.

 

Statt dessen hob er eine Braue in die Stirn und fragte belustigt: "Mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?" Er schien entschieden zu gute Laune zu haben, befand Padmé.

 

"Könnte man so sagen. Überraschenderweise stand ich dann auch noch in meinem Schlafzimmer, obwohl ich hätte schwören können ich sei im Wohnraum eingeschlafen. Seltsame Sache."

 

"Wirklich seltsam." Ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mundwinkel, als er das Lichtschwert nun endgültig ausschaltete und zu ihr hinüber kam. Er blieb zu weit entfernt von ihr stehen. "Wo wärst du denn gern aufgewacht?"

 

Eigentlich hatte sie ihm eine Standpauke halten wollen das er sie die Treppe hoch getragen hatte, doch die Frage lenkte ihre Gedanken in eine andere, angenehmere Richtung. War das sein Plan gewesen? Hmm...

 

Ihre Erinnerung an seine warme Umarmung blühte in ihren Gedanken auf. Auf diese Weise aufzuwachen wäre eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen. Padmé zitterte gegen die aufsteigende Kälte, welches das langsame Erhitzen ihres Körpers noch offensichtlicher machte.

 

"Ich wäre gern dort aufgewacht wo ich eingeschlafen bin."

 

"Im Wohnraum?" scherzte er. Sie verschränkte die Arme.

 _Ah_ , dachte Padmé, _er will es also hören. Nun gut_.

 

Sie trat vor und legte ihre Hand über sein Herz. Seine Haut strahlte vor Wärme, selbst durch den schweren Stoff, selbst in der frühmorgendlichen Kälte.

 

"Deinen Armen, Obi-Wan." Es war schön zu sehen das er nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte, aber um so zufriedener war diese zu hören.

 

"Tu nicht so als wäre das nicht klar gewesen." Die Spitzen seiner Ohren wurden vor Verlegenheit rot. Padmé schüttelte voller Zuneigung den Kopf.

 

"Komm jetzt herein, es ist kühl."

 

Er folgte ihr hinein, noch immer wusste er wann es an der Zeit war nachzugeben.

 

"Denk ja nicht ich habe vergessen das du mich die Treppen hoch getragen hast." sagte sie schließlich über das Frühstück.

 

"Ah, das." Er nickte und schnitt einen Apfel in zwei Hälften. "Ich habe die Macht dazu genutzt, Padmé. Mein Bein wurde dadurch in keinster Weise beansprucht."

 

"Auch wenn mir die altmodische Art lieber gewesen wäre."

 

Sie teilten den Apfel und das Schweigen. Beides schmeckte süß und vielversprechend. Padmés Herz war zum bersten voll.

 

Der Rest des Frühstücks redeten sie über ihre Pläne für den Tag. Padmé wollte Obi-Wan Theed zeigen und sie würden noch ein Gastgeschenk für das Abendessen bei Jobal besorgen müssen.

 

Padmés Nichten würden ebenfalls zu dem Essen kommen. Seit ihrer Rückkehr hatte sie die beiden nur einige wenige Male gesehen. Beide waren engagierte junge Frauen geworden. Sola konnte stolz auf sie sein.

 

Schließlich fragte Padmé wann Cordé und Benji aus dem Haus gegangen seien.

 

"Sie sind beide pünktlich zur siebten Stunde aus dem Haus. Ich habe ihnen sogar Frühstück gemacht. Ich glaube sie haben sich noch nie so sehr darüber gefreut das ich ihnen Haferbrei gekocht habe."

 

"Sie vermissen dich."

 

"Ja, offensichtlich. Denn mein Haferbrei ist nun wirklich nicht _so_ gut."

 

Sie schmunzelte. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst, schob das letzte Stückchen Apfel von sich.

 

"Du fehlst hier." Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte stand sie auf und verkündete das sie sich beeilen sollten, wenn sie heute noch los wollten. Er seufzte und beließ es dabei.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé hatte ihr möglichstes gegeben. Sie hatte ihr Haar frisiert und in einem einfachen Haarkranz aus drei Zöpfen gedreht und festgesteckt. Die Wahl des Kleides war ihr heute besonders schwer gefallen. Ein Großteil ihrer neuen nubischen Garderobe war schwarz, bemerkte sie an diesem Morgen bitter.

 

Gerade sehnte sie sich nach Beerentönen, ihren liebsten Pastellfarben, dem strahlenden Orange der Herbstfelder, einem satten Rostrot, ein majestätischen Dunkelblau. Doch nichts. Schwarz und mehr schwarz. Ein paar waren grau und sie fand ein cremefarbenes, doch es war zu weit ausgeschnitten und würde an ihrer immer noch zu dünnen Figur nicht zur Geltung kommen und ganz und gar nicht wirken.

 

Padmé seufzte unzufrieden. Denn natürlich war es nicht nur die Farbe. Es musste auch ein Schnitt sein der ihr einige Pfunde dazu mogelte und der ihr gleichzeitig ein Gefühl der Sicherheit verlieh. Wenn Padmé eins gelernt hatte als Repräsentantin Naboos so war es das ein Kleid nicht nur ein Kleid war.

 

Sie hielt inne, als sie einen Blick auf einen taupefarbenen Stoff erhaschte. Sie zog die Bügel auseinander um einen Blick auf das Kleid werfen zu können. Es hatte sich zwischen zwei schwarzen Kleidern versteckt, weshalb sie es zuerst nicht gesehen hatte. Es erinnerte sie an das Kleid das sie in Obi-Wans Erinnerung im Raum der tausend Brunnen getragen hatte. Zugegeben, es war etwas strenger, aber der einfache Schnitt kam ihr zu Gute.

 

Das Kleid wurde am Hals zusammen gebunden im Stil einer Tunika und fiel von dort aus in sanften Falten maßvoll über ihre Brüste. In der Hüfte war es eng anliegend und ging dann in einen A-Linien förmigen Rock über. Doch der Clou war der offene Rücken, der dem ganzen die Strenge nahm.

 

Erleichtert strich sie ein letztes Mal über den Rock und drehte sich einmal vor dem Spiegel. Sie schlüpfte in passende Leder-Sandalen und trat dann in den Flur. Obi-Wan kam gerade die Treppe hinauf, er wirkte ungeduldig.

 

"Nun," sagte er mit einem Blick auf ihr Kleid und die Frisur. ",ich sehe weshalb du so lange gebraucht hast. Einige Dinge werden sich wohl nie ändern."

 

"Sei froh das eine Garderobe nicht mehr so aufwendig ist." Er schnaufte.

 

"Darüber bin ich tatsächlich froh. Bist du so weit?"

 

"Ja und du?"

 

Bevor er antworten konnte ging sie vor ihm die Treppe hinab. Er hielt inne. Sie musste ihr wissendes Lächeln zurück halten, bevor sie sich herumdrehte. Er hatte sich nun doch in Bewegung gesetzt und folgte ihr die Treppe hinab. Wenn er dabei immer einen Schritt hinter ihr blieb, ließ sie ihm den Spaß. Sein anerkennender Blick war das Kopfzerbrechen Wert gewesen.

 

"Hmm, ich hatte deine Vorliebe für raffinierte Kleider beinahe vergessen."

 

Auf dem Weg aus der Tür griff sie nach ihrer Stola und drapierte sie über ihre Schultern und trotzdem war ihr unterer Rücken nach wie vor frei. Als er einige Zeit später das erste Mal seine Hand auf ihre nackte Haut legte und ein Funkenschlag ihre Nerven belebte wusste sie das sie die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Als sie den Außenbezirk in dem sie lebten verließen und dem Zentrum näher kamen wurden die Straßen breiter und mehr Fußgänger strömten an ihnen vorbei. Hin und wieder sah man Sturmtruppler patrouillieren, doch dies war wirklich eine Seltenheit.

 

Theed war an diesem Tag besonders schön. Zeigte sich von ihrer malerischen Seite. Es wirkte verträumt und romantisch auf Padmé. Aber vielleicht lag das auch eher an ihrer Stimmung.

 

Sie zeigte ihm den Tempel Shirayas, wo sie Blumen niederlegte und ein Gebet sprach, während er sich umsah.

 

Jemand hatte der weiß-glänzenden Statue eine Blumenkette umgehangen. Diese ließ sie wie eine ausgelassene junge Frau wirken, die im Tanz innegehalten hatte. Sie dankte der Göttin und erhob sich von ihrem Platz am Boden.

 

Obi-Wan stand jenseits der Säulen, an die Balustrade gelehnt. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Die blühenden Kirschbäume hinter ihm machten daraus ein ausgesprochen friedliches Bild. Langsam ging sie zu ihm hinüber. Sie prägte sich den Moment ein.

 

Während sie näher zum Zentrum spazierten und sie an immer mehr historischen Gebäuden vorbei kamen, fiel Padmé auf wie viel geschichtliches Wissen sie noch immer über Theed, über Naboo in sich trug. Sie erzählte ihm interessante Details zu Ereignissen und Architektur. Obi-Wan war ein aufmerksamer, dankbarer Zuhörer.

 

Dann kamen sie zur Straße der Königinnen, die zum Marktplatz führte. An beiden Seiten waren Denkmäler zu Ehren längst verstorbener nubischer Königinnen. Auf dem Marktplatz selbst jedoch war er es der _ihr_ Denkmal entdeckte. Es war lange nach ihrer Amtszeit aufgestellt worden. Die Plakette sagte zehn Jahre nach Padmés Flucht aus Coruscant.

 

Das Denkmal war größer als das der vorangegangenen Königinnen. Ihre Arme waren geöffnet, als würde sie einen alten Freund empfangen. Es war alles was von ihrer früheren Persona übrig geblieben war. Der Anblick stimmte sie melancholisch. Sie wirkte unnahbar und allwissend. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln umspielte ihren Mundwinkel. War das die Amidala die ihr Volk in ihr gesehen hatte?

 

Zumindest trug sie ihre Lieblingsrobe zu Ehren Shirayas Frühlingsfestes. Wer das wohl ausgesucht hatte?

Die Details des Kleides waren wirklich atemberaubend. Der Künstler hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Padmé warf noch einen Blick auf die Plakette um den Namen des Künstlers zu erfahren. _Palo Toruk_.

 

Sie starrte die Buchstaben an bis sie vor ihren Augen verschwammen. Erst dann sah sie wieder auf und musterte die Statur erneut an.

 

"Padmé?" Obi-Wan berührte ihren Arm. "Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

 

Sie erschauerte in der prallen Sonne und zog ihre Stola fester um sich.

 

"Ich kenne den Künstler." erklärte sie voller Erstaunen. "Er war vor langer Zeit ein Freund."

 

"Und, was sagst du zu seiner Interpretation der Amidala?"

 

Padmé runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." gab sie zu. "Sie wirkt so... Geheimnisvoll und distanziert."

 

Als sie zu ihm hinüber sah, war sein Blick fest auf das Gesicht der Statur gerichtet. Da lag etwas in seinen Augen. Etwas das Respekt nah kam.

 

"Ich erinnere mich an Königin Amidala." begann er im Erzählton. Seine Wortwahl sagte ihr das er sich sehr wohl all der Menschen um sie herum bewusst war. "Sie war sehr clever, gewieft im Umgang mit allerlei Kreaturen. Auch mit rücksichtslosen und _arroganten_ Männern. Ich habe sie einmal getroffen, wusstest du das?"

 

Sie fühlte wie eine Erinnerung an ihr Bewusstsein. stieß, doch Padmé ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart.

 

Nun riss er den Blick von dem Denkmal los und sah wieder sie an. Was er wohl dachte? Was ihm wohl mehr gefiel? Die Erinnerung oder die Frau selbst? Das Funkeln in seiner Augen gab ihr keinen Hinweis.

 

"Die Statur wird ihr nicht gerecht - Sie war sehr, sehr schön für ein Mädchen ihres Alters."

 

Padmé verdrehte die Augen bei seiner Wortwahl.

 

Als sie weiter gingen ergriff er ihre Hand. "Ich habe mich oftmals gefragt zu welcher Art Frau sie wohl geworden ist. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen das sie dir ähnlich wäre."

 

Unfähig zu antworten brachte sie nur ein schwaches _Oh?_ hervor.

 

Eine ganze Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. An einem kleinen Stand an dem es Pfannkuchen gab kauften sie sich etwas zu Essen und ließen sich dann, auf einer Bank nieder die. Nach ihrer Mahlzeit saßen sie noch einige Zeit dort und beobachteten das Treiben.

 

Von der Bank aus konnten sie die Statur der Amidala noch gut über die Menschenmenge aufragen sehen.

 

"Ich habe als junger Mann einmal gelesen das dass Mädchen das Versprechen, die Frau jedoch die Erfüllung sei. In deinem Fall trifft das sehr genau zu."

 

Sie konnte das Erröten nicht verhindern und schüttelte den Kopf. "Schmeichler."

 

Um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen wischte sie den Puderzucker von ihrem Rock und ihren Fingern.

 

"Was nicht heißt das du nicht deine Fehler hast." Obi-Wan zwinkerte ihr gutmütig zu.

 

Padmé lachte laut auf. "Die habe ich zur Genüge und es auch mehr als einmal bewiesen."

 

Er sagte nichts, obwohl es offensichtlich war das er etwas erwidern wollte. Stattdessen berührte er wieder ihren Rücken, als sie nun aufstanden. Seine Hand blieb dort liegen, während sie durch die Menge gingen.

 

In einer kleinen Seitenstraße entdeckten sie einen Delikatessen Geschäft und kauften für ihr Abendessen bei Jobal zwei Flaschen guten Wein.

 

Als sie wieder auf den Platz traten stellten sie fest das es weit nach Mittag war und sie längst zuhause sein sollten. Sie entschieden sich dafür einige Stationen mit dem öffentlichen Transporter zurück zu legen. Sie fuhren am Palastplatz Theeds vorbei, wo Padmé Obi-Wan und Anakin vor einer Ewigkeit zu Helden Naboos erklärt hatte.

 

"Du hast Naboo wirklich nur zur Zeit der Invasion gesehen, nicht wahr?" fragte sie schließlich leise. Neben ihnen saß eine junge Mutter mit ihrem schlafenden Kind auf dem Schoß.

 

"Hmm, ja. Tatsächlich war dies das einzige Mal."

 

Mit Blick auf den sich abzeichnenden Palast sagte sie träumerisch: "Wir sollten noch mal den Palast besuchen."

 

"Wir könnten die Touristen-Führung mit machen." schlug er vor und sie kicherte. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihr gut.

 

Als sie aus dem Transporter stiegen traf sie der Regen unvorbereitet. Padmé hatte nicht damit gerechnet das dass Wetter um schwingen würde. Sie waren beide durchnässt als sie heim kehrten. Zumindest konnten sie darüber lachen.

 

Atemlos standen sie im Flur und lachten über ihre missliche Lage. Das Padmé eisig-kalt war und unwillkürlich zitterte riss _ihn_ zumindest aus der guten Stimmung.

 

"Du musst raus aus den nassen Sachen."

 

Er meinte es natürlich ernst, doch sie konnte nicht anders als ihn ein bisschen zu necken.

 

"Bietest du deine Hilfe an?" Er sah auf bei ihrem Ton, halb verwirrt, halb erstaunt.

 

Er räusperte sich und wischte sich über die nasse Stirn. Er schien sich dafür entschlossen zu haben ihre Anzüglichkeiten zu ignorieren.

 

"Wir sollten _beide_ aus den nassen Sachen."

 

"Padmé." Seine Stimme hatte einen warnenden Ton angenommen.

 

Sie konnte nicht anders. Es war unwiderstehlich ihn zu necken. Errötend, versuchte er nicht den Kopf zu verlieren oder etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun.

 

Sie vermutete erstens um sie nicht zu verletzen und zweitens um nicht erneut abgewiesen zu werden. Doch nach den letzten Tagen musste er doch langsam verstehen das eben dies nicht geschehen würde, oder?

 

Noch immer stand er tropfend inmitten des Flures. Padmé entschied sich in diesem Moment was sie tun würde. Mit sicherem Schritt trat sie auf ihn zu und ließ ihre Hände über seine Tunika, hinab zu seinem Gürtel gleiten.

 

Ihre Hände kannten den Weg über seinen Körper, wussten wo die Schnalle des Gürtels saß, wie er zu öffnen war. Seine Augen waren geweitet, sein Körper angespannt. Die Schnalle fiel laut klackernd auf den Steinboden. Dann öffnete sie die Tunika und ließ diese ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten. Als sie ihm dann mit dem braunen Hemd helfen wollte, hielt er schließlich sanft ihre Hand fest.

 

Ihre Augen trafen sich. Padmé leckte sich erwartungsvoll die Lippen. Sein Blick folgte der Bewegung mit schwarzen, geweiteten Pupillen. Er seufzte, als frage er sich was sie hier taten.

 

Dann zog er das braune Hemd aus. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn ansehen. Sein Körper hatte sich verändert, das exzessive Kampftraining das er auf der Basis einhielt hatte ihn stärker gemacht, seine Muskeln waren definierter. Er war natürlich nicht mehr in der Form eines jungen Mannes, doch er sah stark und gesund aus. Etwas das sie in der Nacht als sie auf Hoth eingetroffen hatte sich nicht gestattet hatte zu bemerken. Jetzt allerdings dürfte sie ihn sehen. Ihre Finger prickelten, so sehr wollte sie ihn berühren.

 

Eine plötzliche Welle der Schamhaftigkeit überfiel sie, als sie an ihren eigenen abgemagerten Körper unter ihrem Kleid dachte. Seit ihrer Besserung aß sie wieder regelmäßig, doch nach wie vor fiel es ihr schwer und sie nahm nur langsam zu. Noch immer zeichneten sich ihre Rippen ab, ihre Hüftknochen stachen hervor und ihre Handgelenke waren so dünn das Benji sie umfassen konnte.

 

 _Hör auf damit,_ dachte Padmé und schob die Gedanken rigoros beiseite. Dafür war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Nein, sie wollte was auch immer gerade geschah genießen.

 

Sie sah auf. Einen Augenblick hielt er das Hemd unsicher in der Hand, als wüsste er nicht was jetzt zu tun sei. Sie nahm es ihm aus der Hand und warf es ebenfalls zu Boden. Ihre Finger berührten sich ungewollt, ein warmes Kribbeln durchfuhr sie.

 

Sie atmeten nun beide unregelmäßig. Die Spannung war so fühlbar wie die elektrisch aufgeladene Luft vor einem Gewitter.

 

Dann wisperte sie: "Hilft du mir mit dem Kleid?"

 

Etwas scheu wandte sie ihm den Rücken zu und sie erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal das er ihr mit einem Kleid geholfen hatte: Auf Alderaan, nach ihrer Rettung.

 

Diesmal waren es nur die paar Knöpfe im Nacken, doch er ließ sich seine Zeit damit. Quälte sie mit seinen beherrschten Berührungen. Als der letzte Kopf aufsprang fiel ihr zu spät auf das sie darunter kein Unterkleid trug. Unsicher hielt sie den Stoff vor ihre Brüste, im nächsten spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrer nackten Haut und vergaß jede Scham.

 

Sie erschauerte.

 

Er küsste nun einen Weg hinauf zu ihrem Haaransatz, sie bot ihm wimmernd ihren Nacken dar. Er ließ sich Zeit. Seine Lippen waren weich, anders als in jeder ihrer dunklen Erinnerungen. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

 

Seinen Blick haltend ließ sie das Kleid los und es fiel lautlos zu Boden. Er blinzelte, erstaunt und erregt gleichermaßen. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung glitt sie zu ihm, folgte dem Ziehen seiner Arme und rieb sich gegen seine nackte Brust, so dass sie so viel wie möglich ihres Körpers gegen den seinen pressen konnte.

 

Das erstickte Geräusch das ihr entfuhr erstarb, als sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten. Padmé fühlte sich als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet. Der Kontakt erweckte ihre Nerven, ihren ganzen Körper zu neuem Leben.

 

Sein Haar rieb gegen ihre Brustspitzen. Diese einfache Berührung warf kleine Funken der Erregung in ihr Innerstes. Ihr Gesicht brannte vor Hitze, ihr Herz schlug so hart das sie glaubte es müsse jeden Moment zerspringen.

 

Seine Hände lagen über ihren Oberarmen, um sie auf Abstand zu halten oder jeden Moment näher zu ziehen, konnte sie nicht genau sagen. Doch sie waren warm, beinahe brennend warm gegen ihre nackte Haut. Manchmal streichelte er mit einer Hand auf und ab, so dass sie sich diesem Stück unbedeutenden Haut so bewusst war das sie abgelenkt war und ihre Furcht beinahe vergaß.

 

Zuerst war sein Kuss zart, als habe er Angst ihr weh zu tun. Als erwarte er, sie würde jeden Moment fort laufen... Doch das tat sie nicht, das wollte sie nicht. Der Kuss war wie heim kommen. Warm, vertraut und sicher. Es dauerte an. Er ließ sich Zeit.

 

_Bei Shiraya, will er mich wahnsinnig machen?_

 

Sie verlor sich in der Zärtlichkeit. Seiner Nähe, seinem Geruch, dieser Sicherheit. Dann, als sie vollkommen eingehüllt war, kam die nagende Ungeduld dazu. Sie spürte plötzlich die Anspannung in ihm, wie viel es ihn kostete sich zurück zu halten.

 

Sie wollte nicht mehr das er sich zurück hielt.

 

Als sie nach ihm griff und ihre Finger durch das Haar in seinem Nacken glitt, das Haarband löste und ihre Hände darin vergrub, spürte sie sein Stöhnen gegen ihren Mund. In einem Anflug wilder Überheblichkeit rollte sie ihre Hüfte langsam vorwärts gegen den Beweis seines Verlangens.

 

Er küsste sie mit der Verzweiflung eines Ertrinkenden. Sie hielt sich an ihm fest, als sei er ihr Anker.

 

Mit süßer Geschicklichkeit öffnete er ihren Mund und seine Zunge drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Auch sie begann ihn zu erforschen und auch darin konnte sie sich verlieren.

 

Als sie einander los ließen sahen sie sich erstaunt an.

 

Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch die Worte waren ihm wohl entfallen. Sie musste kichern bei der Art wie er den Mund öffnete und schloss. Zärtlich strich sie über die Seite seines Gesichts. Er presste seinerseits einen Kuss auf ihre Handfläche. Die Berührung schürte ihr Verlangen. Ihre inneren Muskeln zogen sich zusammen.

Ein gequältes Geräusch entfuhr ihr.

 

"Wir sollten nichts überstürzen." Obi-Wans Blick war verhangen, die Pupillen geweitet. Er schluckte hörbar.

 

"Ich will es überstürzen." Ihre Hände lagen auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. Ihre Fingerspitzen malten abwesend Kreise auf seine Haut. Sein Herzschlag war ebenso schnell wie ihrer.

 

Er lachte erleichtert und strich ihr das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht.

 

Irgendwo im zweiten Geschoss öffnete sich eine Tür.

 

"Mom? Dad? Seit ihr das?"

 

Padmé räusperte sich und rief mit gebrochener Stimme hinauf das sie es waren, ja. Sie erklärte das sie in den Regen gekommen waren und pitschnass seien.

 

"Braucht ihr Handtücher?"

 

Padmé rief ihrerseits hoch: "Im Gästezimmer sind genug, danke, Herzchen."

 

Die Tür fiel wieder zu. Sie begannen wieder zu Lachen. Als die Anspannung aus ihr gewichen war, begann sie mit der einstudierten Eleganz der Königin ihre Kleidung aufzuheben. Als sie sich erhob sah sie das er sie beobachtete.

 

Oh ja, sie kannte _diesen_ Blick.

 

Obwohl beide wussten was der andere wollte, ignorierten sie ihrer beider Lust. Auf einmal war alles wieder zu kompliziert, der Abstand zwischen ihnen zu groß und unüberbrückbar.

 

Sie floh ins Badezimmer zog ein großes Handtuch aus dem Regal und um ihren kalten Körper. Ein zweites gab sie Obi-Wan der inzwischen hinter ihr in der Tür erschien. Er sagte nichts, doch er hatte sich wieder vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Natürlich.

 

Auch fragte sich Padmé ob sie wirklich schon bereit war? Was wenn sie miteinander schliefen und sie wieder den Anderen, anstatt Obi-Wan sah und den Kopf verlor. Was dann?

Müssten sie vorher darüber sprechen? Sollten solche Dinge nicht einfach passieren, als seien sie außerhalb des eigenen Handelns und somit unaufhaltsam und gewissermaßen perfekt?

 

Ihr Moment jedoch war unweigerlich vorüber. Die Realität war zurückgekehrt und die klaren Gedanken hatten wieder eingesetzt.

 

Wortlos zog sich Padmé in ihr Zimmer zurück und versuchte ihre aufgerieben Nerven und ihr hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen.

 

Doch das Gewitter tobte weiter. Blitze zeichneten sich am Himmel ab. Der See draußen vorm Haus war schwarz und aufgewühlt. Bei jedem Regentropfen sah es aus als würde das Wasser aufsteigen, anstatt fallen.

 

Padmé saß bewegungslos auf ihrem Bett und sah dabei zu. Es war als verlieh die Natur ihrem Innern einen Ausdruck, als wären dies ihre greifbar gewordenen Gefühle. So beruhigte sich Padmé, sobald der Regen nachließ und der Himmel aufriss. Das Meerblau das nun zwischen dem Grau der Wolkendecke erschien fühlte sich weit verheißungsvoller an, als es das vielleicht war.

 

Padmé rieb ihre Wange an das Kissen und beobachtete seufzend wie der Sommer zurückkehrte.

 

Göttin, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

 

Sie gönnte sich noch einen Augenblick bevor sie sich aufrichtete und für den Abend bei ihrer Mutter zurechtmachte.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ihr Bett war warm und groß - und einsam.

 

Padmé drehte sich erneut auf die andere Seite und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Gedanken glitten zu diesem Nachmittag. Zu ihrer neuen Vertraulichkeit, der Art wie sie Hand und Hand durch Theed spaziert waren. Mit laut schlagendem Herz schlang sie die Decke enger um sich, als sie an den überraschenden Regenschauer, und das was sich danach abgespielt hatte, dachte.

 

Auch der Abend im Hause ihrer Mutter war schön gewesen. Es hatte eine Heiterkeit geherrscht die Padmé von den gemeinsamen Familienabenden auf Tatooine kannte und vermisste. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit ihre ganze Familie das letzte Mal zusammen gesessen hatte.

Niemand hatte ausdrücklich nach Obi-Wans Tätigkeit gefragt. Wohlweislich wurde dieses Thema hier vor den jungen Nichten und Solas Ehemann gemieden.

 

Später jedoch hatte sich Obi-Wan mit Solas Mann über Tatooine unterhalten was Padmé an dessen Zerstörung und Mon Mothmas Tod erinnerte. An einem Punkt hatte sie nichts mehr sehen können außer den rotglühenden Feuerball und dann Mons tote Augen. Die Panik hatte sie eingeholt. Obi-Wan hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und diese simple Geste hatte sie aus aus dem Untergang im Emotions-Strudel gerissen.

 

Am Ende diese Abends waren sie zusammen nach Hause gekehrt und hatten sich nach einer letzten Tasse Tee eine Gute Nacht gewünscht.

 

Padmé hätte sich nicht träumen lassen das sie einander innerhalb so kurzer Zeit wieder so nah kommen würden.

 

Doch unter der Überraschung und Freude darüber verbarg sich auch Angst.

 

Sie hatte Angst davor das sie sich selbst wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Das die Besserung nur eine Täuschung war. Das die Panik sie wieder einholen würde und dann hätte sie nichts. Dann würde sie ihn erneut verlieren. Noch einmal würde sie das nicht ertragen.

 

Padmé bezweifelte auch das Obi-Wan es ertragen könnte.

 

Sie seufzte tief. Schlaf erschien ihr wie eine Unmöglichkeit.

 

Padmé schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Barfuß tapste sie durch ihr Zimmer hinüber zur Tür, schlich den dunklen Flur hinab. Die Treppenstufen knarzten leise, als sie hinabging. Seine Zimmertür war nur angelehnt, das Licht schien sanft in den Flur und wies ihr den Weg.

 

In der Tür stehend, sah sie das er auf dem Bett saß, mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil gelehnt und in seine Lektüre vertieft war.

 

Sie sagte nichts, sondern musterte ihn lediglich.

 

Als er aufsah spürte sie wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Sie kam sich albern vor, als wäre sie wieder fünfzehn. Dieser Gedanke erheiterte sie nach wie vor.

 

"Kannst du noch nicht schlafen?" Er legte das Datenpad beiseite.

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat ein. Unschlüssig blieb sie vor dem Bett stehen. Er sah sie an als versuche er herauszufinden was sie dachte.

 

"Stört es dich wenn ich heute Nacht hier schlafe?" Er blinzelte. Sie sah ihm an das er nicht damit gerechnet hatte.

 

Er räusperte sich. "Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?"

 

"Ich bin nicht her gekommen um dich zu verführen, falls du das denkst." sagte sie mit aufgesetzter Tapferkeit.

 

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Ihr Herzschlag nahm erneut an Fahrt auf. "Oh, nicht? Eine schöne Frau kommt mitten in der Nacht in mein Schlafzimmer und möchte in meinem Bett schlafen. Verführung wäre naheliegend." Schmunzelnd fügte er hinzu: "Und erwünscht."

 

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe um das Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Ihr Blick fiel auf die leere Bettseite.

 

"Hmm, nun, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich bin aus dem einfachen Grund hier das ich nicht allein sein möchte."

 

 _Weil ich bei dir sein will,_ dachte sie. _Schick mich nicht weg._

 

"Oh, M'lady, brauchen Gesellschaft." Die Spannung ließ ab und wich dem Humor.

 

"Mein Bett ist sehr kalt. Eine starke Schulter wäre gut."

 

_Deine Nähe. Ich brauche deine Nähe._

 

"Nun, wenn dem so ist, biete ich gerne meine Dienste an."

 

Er schlug die Decke zurück und machte eine einladende Geste. Padmé glitt aus ihrem Morgenmantel und kletterte dann neben ihn. Sie lag ihm zugewandt. Seine Augen schienen ihr Gesicht im fahlen Licht nachzuzeichnen.

 

"Soll ich das Licht ausmachen?" Seine Stimme nahm nun einen fürsorglichen Ton an.

 

"Ja, bitte." flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in die Kissen. Er hob eine Braue und sah sie belustigt an.

 

"Du bist sicher das du mich nicht verführen willst?"

 

Padmé kicherte, ihre Lider waren plötzlich schwer.

 

"Ja, sicher." _Zumindest nicht_ heute _Nacht._ Das Licht erlosch.

 

"Das ist gut, sonst hätte ich dich wieder wegschicken müssen." Sie hörte das Rascheln seiner Bettdecke. Obi-Wan machte es sich nun neben ihr bequem.

 

"Ach ja?" Sie gähnte.

 

"Ja, ich habe eine sehr eifersüchtige Frau."

 

Padmé gab ein Seufzen von sich, als sie seinen Körper neben sich spürte. Er lag auf dem Rücken. Sie konnte sein Profil im Halbdunkeln erkennen.

 

"Wie war das mit der warmen Schulter?"

 

Er blickte hinüber zu ihr und streckte seinen Arm aus, zufrieden schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Der Stoff seiner Schlaftunika war weich und abgewetzt. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes das er so an seinen Habseligkeiten festhielt. Padmé war sich fast sicher zu wissen welche Tunika es war, wo sie diese das letzte Mal geflickt hatte.

 

Sein Geruch war beruhigend, seine Haut unter ihren Fingern warm, sein Herzschlag schlug durchdringend unter ihrem Ohr.

 

Es fühlte sich gleichzeitig neu und bekannt an.

 

"Willst du wirklich hier bleiben?" Seine Stimme war ernst und leise, als wolle er nicht das sie es hörte, als fürchte er sie könne tatsächlich fortlaufen. Sein coruscantischer Akzent schmiegte sich an jedes Wort. Sie sah auf in die dunkle Maske seines Gesichts. Padmé starrte ihn durch die Dunkelheit hinweg an. Sie wartete auf die Furcht, die lähmende Panik. Nichts kam.

 

Es war Obi-Wan der sie durch die Dunkelheit hinweg ansah.

 

Sie lächelte. Ihr persönlicher Dämon würde heute Nacht nicht auftauchen. Sie nickte und schlang ein Bein über das seine. Dies schien ihm Antwort genug zu sein.

 

So eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein.

 

 


	61. 59 - Teil 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Du warst auch eifersüchtig auf Kaikoa."
> 
>  
> 
> Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Vorher war es eine gewisse Schuldigkeit über seine unangebrachte Freude darüber das sie eifersüchtig war, doch der eigene Fehler, die eigene Schwäche rief Abwehr hervor. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie er diese emotionale Entgleisung einschätzte.
> 
>  
> 
> Ein weiteres Eingeständnis seiner vermeintlichen Schwäche. Sein Seufzen sagte ihr alles was sie wissen musste.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wieder etwas das du verändert hast, wie so vieles." Seine Stimme hielt einen Hinweis auf Schmerz. All dies hatte einen Preis gehabt. Sein Leben mit ihr- er hatte dafür bezahlt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kapitel 59 ist aufgrund der Größe in zwei Teile gesplittet. Morgen kommt der zweite Teil.

**59.**

 

In dem Moment in dem sie die Augen aufschlug, wusste Padmé das sie allein war. Obi-Wan war immer ein Frühaufsteher gewesen, doch sie ahnte das es nicht nur mit seinen morgendlichen Übungen zu tun hatte, sondern das er sie hatte schonen wollen.

 

Innerlich war sie darüber zerrissen. Sie seufzte laut als sie sich tief in sein Kissen sinken ließ. Auf der einen Seite war sie dankbar dafür das er so zuvorkommend war und auf der anderen Seite wünschte sie sich sie hätte neben ihm aufwachen können. 

 

Sie blieb noch einige Zeit dösend im Bett, bis sie Schritte vom Flur aus hörte. Als die Tür auf glitt setzte sie sich auf um ihn zu begrüßen. 

 

"Du hast mich schlafen gelassen." In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Vorwurf mit. 

 

"Du saßt so ruhig aus. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." 

 

Er stand etwas unsicher in der Tür. Die Schläfrigkeit fiel langsam von ihr ab und verwandelte sich in etwas anderes, ebenso dringliches. Der Wunsch das er zu ihr kommen würde um sich über sie zu legen und ihren Körper zu erkunden war überraschend - und erwünscht. 

 

Verwirrt sah sie hinfort. Doch er war es der sich räuspernd dem Fenster zudrehte, als gebe es dort mehr zu sehen als nur einen kleinen Kräutergarten. 

 

"Warum hast du Karlie nicht fortgeschickt?" Die Frage kam ohne Vorwarnung. Er drehte sich verwirrt zu ihr herum. 

 

" _ Karlie _ ." wiederholte sie, als er nicht antwortete. "Ich hatte dich gebeten sie fort zu schicken." 

 

Padmé zog die Beine an und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie. 

 

"Das habe ich." 

 

Er kam langsam zu ihr hinüber und stand dann einen Moment unschlüssig am Bettrand, als debattiere er mit sich selbst ob er sich setzen sollte. 

"Ich habe sie kurz darauf aus persönlichen Gründen auf die andere Seite Hoth' versetzen lassen." Sein Blick hinüber zu Padmé war kurz, bevor er seinen Nacken rieb und den Kopf schüttelte. 

 

"Wochenlang hat die Gerüchteküche gebrodelt ich hätte eine Affäre mit ihr."

 

Padmé verzog den Mund. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie ihm das missfallen hatte. 

 

"Nach dem desaströsen Angriff war sie wahrscheinlich nur auf der Echo Basis um ihren Bericht abzugeben." 

 

" _ Und  _ nach dir zu schauen." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht rieb das Bein. Obi-Wan schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

"Sie wollte vielleicht wissen ob ich durch komme, Padmé, aber ihr Interesse ist rein freundschaftlicher Natur." 

 

"Du hast sie nicht gesehen--" Ihr Ausruf war kurzlebig, als er ihr ungewöhnlicherweise ins Wort fiel. 

 

"Padmé," begann er geduldig und setzte sich nun neben sie auf das Bett. "Karlie hat kein Interesse an mir. Aber sie fühlt sich mir zu Dank verpflichtet, da die Versetzung einiges für sie geändert hat." 

 

Er schien darüber nachzudenken wie er es sagen sollte ohne wie ein Waschweib zu klingen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und meinte achselzuckend: "Karlie und Leutnant Kaikoa sind ein Paar. Ich dachte Leia hätte es dir gesagt..." 

 

Das Lachen das nun aus Padmé hervorbrach war halb Erstaunen, halb Amüsement. Obi-Wan beobachtete ihren Heiterkeitsausbruch wohlwollend. 

 

Nach einiger Zeit hielt sie inne und dachte erschrocken daran wie gemein sie zu der jüngeren Frau gewesen war. 

 

"Nun, ich sagte doch du hast deine Fehler." Jetzt war es an Obi-Wan amüsiert zu sein. 

 

"Zu meiner Verteidigung-" begann sie, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und lehnte sich neben sie gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. Der abgewetzte Stoff seiner leichten Tunika rieb gegen ihren nackten Oberarm.

 

Sie nahm seinen frischen Schweiß wahr. Wie lange hatte er draußen seine Katas vollführt bevor er hereingekommen war um nach ihr zu sehen? 

 

"Ich glaube sie hat nichts anderes von dir erwartet, Padmé." 

 

"Wenn du das so sagst klinge ich wie eine ganz furchtbare Person!"

 

"So würde ich das nicht unbedingt sagen. Deine Leidenschaft macht dich nicht  _ nur  _ zu einer eifersüchtigen Frau, sondern war auch Grund für deinen Erfolg als Politikerin. Sie macht dich zu einer...  _ vielschichtigen  _ Person."

 

Er meinte es ernst. Sein Gesicht hielt keine Spur des vorangegangenen Humors mehr. Padmé verstand was er meinte, verstand wie er auch diese Seite an ihr lieben konnte. Schließlich war sie diejenige die ihre Liebe in ihren schlechten Zeiten wieder entdeckt hatte. 

 

"Falls du dich daran erinnern magst," meinte er nun und schürzte die Lippen. ",habe ich mich nie darüber beschwert." 

 

"Nein, das hast du nicht." Er hatte sie immer so angenommen wie sie war, sie nie versucht zu verbiegen. 

 

"Vielleicht," sagte Padmé spekulierend und lehnte ihre Wange auf ihr Knie. ",hast du es aber auch genossen." 

 

Obi-Wan saß angespannt neben ihr. Die Art wie er sie nicht ansehen konnte, nicht antworten konnte war Eingeständnis genug. Ihr Lächeln konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken. Er schluckte und fuhr sich durch sein Haar, das sich nun vollkommen aus dem Zopf gelöst hatte und auf seine Schultern fiel. 

 

Sein Kopfschütteln kam zu spät, Padmé hatte bereits ihre Antwort. 

 

"Du warst auch eifersüchtig auf Kaikoa." 

 

Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Vorher war es eine gewisse Schuldigkeit über seine unangebrachte Freude darüber das sie eifersüchtig war, doch der eigene Fehler, die eigene Schwäche rief Abwehr hervor. Sie konnte sich vorstellen wie er diese emotionale Entgleisung einschätzte. 

 

Ein weiteres Eingeständnis seiner vermeintlichen Schwäche. Sein Seufzen sagte ihr alles was sie wissen musste. 

 

"Wieder etwas das du verändert hast, wie so vieles." Seine Stimme hielt einen Hinweis auf Schmerz. All dies hatte einen Preis gehabt. Sein Leben mit ihr- er hatte dafür bezahlt. 

 

Das Gleiche galt für sie. Trotzdem saßen sie nun hier. Sie ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie fester als üblich.

 

"Nicht alles hat sich verändert." Ihre Stimme war leise, als wolle sie ihn nicht verschrecken. "Ich glaube das die wichtigen Dinge gleich geblieben sind." 

 

Die Hoffnung die sie auf seinen Zügen sah rührte sie. 

 

_ Hoffnung _ , sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Es war eine Blume in ihrem Herzen, die sich bei seinem Anblick öffnete und regte. Die Luft blieb ihr weg und ihr Herz pumpte ihr Blut donnernd durch ihren Körper. Ihr Griff um seine Hand wurde feucht. Das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht war verschwunden. 

 

Letztendlich war er es der sich fing und fragte was sie für heute geplant hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment zu lange bis sie antwortete. 

 

"Erinnerst du dich an den Wasserfall in meinen Gedanken? Damals als wir--"

 

"Ja. Hinter dem Haus deiner Großmutter."

 

Er erinnerte sich. Natürlich. Padmés Lächeln wurde geheimnisvoll. 

 

"Ich würde es dir gern zeigen." 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nanas früheres Haus lag außerhalb Theeds. Padmé hatte es bereits den Kindern gezeigt und war auf den Verfall vorbereitet. Das erste Mal hatte es sie getroffen das Gebäude so zu sehen. Es spielte keine Rolle das es nur ein Haus war- es erschien ein Zeugnis dessen zu sein das nichts ewig Bestand hatte. 

 

Es rührte Padmé. 

 

Als sie schließlich den Waldweg abseits der Straße ergriffen und in die dichte Waldlandschaft eintauchten spürte Padmé wie eine vergessene Ruhe sie überkam. Es hatte etwas meditatives und sie redeten nicht. 

 

Zuerst hörte sie das Rauschen. Sie liebte dieses Geräusch. Es versetze sie in Aufregung und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. 

 

Es war unangenehm warm heute. Ihr schwarzes Kleid klebte an ihrem Rücken und ihren Brüsten. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit kräuselte ihr Haar, klebte an ihr wie Honig, doch sie konnte nicht langsamer gehen. Gerade trat sie auf die Steinterrasse, die wie ein Steg auf das Wasser hinaus ragte. Oftmals hatte sie hier als Mädchen gesessen und gelesen. 

 

Hier am Fuße des Sees, der versteckt im Herzen des Waldes lag, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie war sich sicher das er ihre Freude in ihrem Lächeln sehen konnte. 

 

"Ist das nicht wunderschön?" 

 

Er war einige Meter hinter ihr. Schien es nicht eilig zu haben, in seinem Unterfangen alles einzunehmen. 

 

Padmé lächelte und wandte sich ab, nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort wartend. Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog sie ihre Stiefel aus und glitt aus ihrem Kleid welches sie achtlos fallen ließ. Die Luft war sehr viel kühler als erwartet und umschloss ihren Körper so sicher wie vorher ihre Kleidung. 

 

Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Er hatte inne gehalten und beobachtete sie. 

 

Sicheren Fußes stieg sie nieder ins Wasser. Es lappte um ihre Knöchel, ihre Beine. Küsste einen Weg hinauf zu ihren Schenkeln und ihrem Bauch. Bis es sie vollkommen umschloss und aufnahm. Es war genauso kühl wie erwartet. Nadeln prickelten über ihren Körper und erweckten ihre Sinne. Es tat fast weh und fühlte sich gleichzeitig wunderbar an. 

 

Hinter ihr rauschte der Wasserfall wie eine Ader, die unerlässlich Blut pumpte. Auch dies war Leben. Rauschend, gefährlich und laut. 

 

Sie schwamm eine Runde und tauchte dann, nahe der Stelle in der sie in den See gestiegen war, auf. Obi-Wan war näher gekommen und sah unschlüssig aus. Er wirkte etwas deplatziert. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er verschwamm etwas, als ihr Wassertropfen übers Gesicht und in die Augen liefen. 

 

"Komm herein! Es ist wundervoll!"

 

Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich. Sie lachte auf und rief: "Ich gucke auch nicht!" 

 

Schwerelos ließ sie sich auf den Rücken gleiten, streckte die Arme aus und schwebte für einen Moment auf der Wasseroberfläche. Der Himmel über ihr war so klar und sonnendurchflutet das Padmé nicht anders konnte als sich daran zu erfreuen. 

 

Ihre Augen schlossen sich von ganz alleine. Wie oft hatte sie davon geträumt? Wie oft hatte sie sich diesen Moment herbei gesehnt? Es war so nah an Perfektion das Padmé Tränen in ihren Augen spürte. Dann schien ihr wieder die Sonne ins Gesicht und wärmte sie. Tränen waren vergessen. 

 

Als sie sich herumdrehte war er verschwunden. Als er schließlich auftauchte war es einige Meter entfernt von ihr. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sagte: "Du hättest mich warnen können  _ wie  _ kalt das Wasser ist, Padmé!" 

 

Sie lachte auf und schwamm hinüber zu ihm. 

 

Ihre Muskeln erinnerten sich. Auch nach zwanzig Jahren waren ihre Bewegungen fließend. Wasser war immer ihr Element gewesen. 

 

"Dann musst du dich warm schwimmen." Sie glitt an ihm vorbei, umkreiste ihn. "Vielleicht kannst du mich ja sogar einfangen."

 

Er griff nach ihr, doch sie war bereits abgedreht und schwamm drauf los. Er ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und kam hinter ihr her. Es dauerte bis er sie einfangen konnte und dann auch nur weil sie sich müde gelacht hatte. 

 

Da waren sie nun. Sie hatte die Steinwand hinter sich und den warmen Körper Obi-Wans vor sich. Padmés Herzschlag war laut und durchdringend und sie durchfuhr der ungute Gedanke das dies der Anfang der Panik war, das sie jeden Moment würde weglaufen müssen. 

Obi-Wan schien er nicht zu wissen was er nun mit ihr tun sollte, bis ein kleines Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte und er noch etwas näher kam. Der Gedanke an Panik löste sich auf. 

 

Ihr erschauern war nicht dem Wasser geschuldet. Ihr Körper entflammte im Angesicht des Versprechens das sie in dem Blitzen seiner Augen sehen konnte. 

 

Nun war er bei ihr, berührte sie nicht, aber er hielt sich neben ihr an den Steinen fest, was es ihr unmöglich machte auf diesem Weg zu entkommen. Nicht das sie das wollte, aber ein Teil von ihr war nicht bereit dafür mit dem spielen aufzuhören. Dann war da seine andere Hand, die sich warm über ihre Schulter legte. Die Gedanken stoppten. Sie war bereit für eine andere Art Spiel. 

 

Als er sie endlich küsste wurde ihr Körper in einen Zustand der Überreizung befördert. Sie war kalt, aber ihre Nerven brannten, während sein Mund den ihren einforderte, geschickt und hitzig. Trotzdem- der Abstand blieb. Er kam nicht näher. 

 

Als er von ihr abließ raste ihr Herz. Sein Atem war verdächtig unruhig und berührte ihre kühle Gesichtshaut. Auch er schien sich in dem Moment verloren zu haben. Das Rauschen des Wasserfalls neben ihnen war die Musik, die das Schweigen einfacher machte. 

 

Mit einem Mal erinnerte sie sich an einen ganz ähnlichen Wasserfall und eine Fantasie. Konnte es sein das es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war? Auch in seinen Augen sah sie so etwas wie Wiedererkennen.

Der Gedanke ließ sie vor Wonne erschauern. 

 

"Padmé..." Er kam noch näher. Ihr war klar das wenn sie ihn nun küsste das es nicht dabei blieb. Oh, sie wollte ihn. Aber nicht hier auf den harten Steinen. In der Fantasie war es sehr viel romantischer- hier würde sie sich die Hände aufreißen, während sie sich an den scharfe Steinen festklammerte oder er würde ausrutschen und auch wenn das bestimmt auch einen gewissen Charme hatte, wollte sie ihn ganz altmodisch in einem Bett. 

 

So glitt sie behände unter Wasser und an ihm vorbei. Er folgte nicht. Einige Zeit lang schwammen sie jeder für sich. Doch schließlich, ohne ihrer beider Zutun waren sie sich näher gekommen. 

 

Padmé fand den glitschigen Grund im seichteren Wasser. Sie ließ sich vorsichtig hinabgleiten. Noch stand sie am tieferen Ende der Einbuchtung und hielt inne. 

 

Er stand hüfthoch im Wasser. Erschien gerade auf dem Weg zum flachen Ende des Sees zu sein um hinaus zu steigen. Wassertropfen zeichneten verborgene Pfade seinen Körper hinab. Sie wurde etwas weich in den Knien bei seinem Anblick. Trotz des kalten Wasser sah sie wie er unter ihrem Blick errötete. 

 

Ohne zu zögern trat sie ihm entgegen, das Wasser entließ sie beinahe widerwillig, teilte sich und ließ dann von ihr ab, so dass fast nichts mehr seinem Blick verborgen blieb. 

 

Er schluckte, dann hatte er sich wieder gesammelt. 

 

"Es ist... Wunderschön hier." 

 

Padmé nickte, biss sich auf die Lippe. 

 

"Das ist es." 

 

Sie wusste, das er ebenso wenig von dem See sprach wie sie. Ihre Hand glitt vorwärts und fand die seine. Beide sahen einen Augenblick lang auf ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände. Dann, ohne darüber nachzudenken, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Ufer. 

 

Einen Moment waren sie befangen. Sie lächelten sich beinahe schüchtern an. Beide waren sich ihrer Blöße sehr bewusst.

 

Ihre Kleidung lag noch immer auf den Steinen in der Sonne. Er war ihr gedanklich einen Schritt voraus gewesen und hatte einen Stein darauf gelegt, damit sie nicht weggeweht würden. Sie dankte ihm dafür, er nahm es murmelnd an. 

 

Sie zogen sich an. Mehr als einmal erwischte sie ihn dabei wie er sie ansah. Sie selbst jedoch war nicht besser, sah dabei zu wie seine Schenkel wieder in seinen Leggins verschwanden. Er danach das braune Hemd über seinen, mit den hellsten Sommersprossen überzogenen, Rücken zog. 

 

Das Anziehen hatte etwas ebenso Erotisches wie das Entkleiden und um so mehr seiner Schichten er über seinen Körper legte um so stärker wurde in ihr der Wunsch diese wieder bloß zu legen.

 

Als sie dann beide wieder angezogen waren standen sie sich etwas kurzatmig gegenüber. Einen Moment waren sie jenseits ihrer Masken und Schilde gewesen. Sie nahm die Art ein wie er vor ihr stand. Sie hatte nun das intime Wissen was sich unter all dem befand. Wusste wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Haut abzeichneten wenn er sich bewegte. Das die Haare auf seiner Brust tatsächlich nach wie vor rot waren. Das die Narbe auf seinem linken Bein sich wie eine rosane Ranke von seinem Knie hinauf zu seinen Lenden wandte.

 

Sie erkannte seine Tunika, dieses alte Ding, als er sie mit sicheren Händen schloss. Ihre Finger zuckten unwillkürlich. Sie wollte ihn berühren. Wie oft hatte sie ihm beim anlegen, beim ablegen geholfen? 

 

Mit einem Mal wusste sie das sie das wieder wollte, das sie jenseits all seiner, all ihrer eigenen Schilde mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. 

 

Was sah er als sie ihn nun anlächelte? Bemerkte er ihre sicherlich geweiteten Pupillen, ihre unruhigen Hände, die an ihren Ohrläppchen, ihrem Haar zupften oder wie sie ihre Lippen lecken musste, weil ihr Mund auf einmal ganz trocken war? 

Das Sehnen in Padmés Unterleib war ein heißer Knoten ohne Anfang und ohne Ende.

 

Er wandte sich etwas hektisch ab, als traue er sich selbst nicht ganz mit der Erkenntnis seiner Beobachtung. 

 

"Wollen wir zurück gehen?" fragte er ohne sie anzusehen. 

 

Sie gab ihre Zustimmung, ließ zu das ihre Hand wieder in seine schlüpfte. 

 

"Ja, lass uns zurück gehen." 

 

Den ganzen Weg zurück schwiegen sie. Es war ein schweres Schweigen, das vor ungesagter Worte nur so troffund dass angefüllt war von übermächtigen Emotionen- Padmé hörte aufmerksam zu. Es war ein Lied das sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

 

* * *

 

 

An diesem Abend gab es keine Frage darüber wo sie schlafen würde. Sie musste nicht fragen und er sagte nichts zu ihrer Anwesenheit. 

 

Sie gingen ihrer abendlichen Routine nach, machten sich fertig fürs Bett. Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, saß er noch in seine Meditation versunken. Sie kuschelte sich unter die Decke und drehte sich auf die Seite um seine ruhige, kraftvolle Pose zu beobachten. Hatte sie das früher oft getan? 

 

Ein Teil in ihr flüsterte seine Zustimmung.

 

Als er schließlich die Augen öffnete und gemächlich zu ihr hinüber kam fühlte es sich fast behaglich an. Sie schliefen Seite an Seite ein. Ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. 

 

In ihrem Traum jagte sie die schwarze Gestalt. Es war immer der selbe Traum. Sie hetzte durch eine dunkle Welt ohne Anfang und ohne Ende. Es gab nichts außer sie und ihn. So wie in der Kammer. Immer wieder blitzten seine Augen auf. 

 

_ Padmé _ . 

 

Ihr rasendes Herz setzte kurz aus überrascht von der Unterbrechung des angstvollen Zyklus. War das eine neue Art sie zu quälen? 

 

Sie sah auf und suchte nach dem Ursprung der Stimme. Sie hatte nicht viel Zeit. Er wäre bald hier, würde sie wieder mit nehmen. Würde sie wieder quälen. Sie auslöschen und wieder erschaffen. Immer wieder. 

 

_ Padmé.  _

 

Da war ein Licht das sie nicht kannte. Es brach durch die Wolkendecke und zeigte ihr einen Weg. Sie hielt inne und horchte. Wie eine Motte rannte sie diesem Licht entgegen. 

 

Noch immer war er hinter ihr. Doch seine Schritte, sein mechanischer Atem war leise, noch zu weit entfernt. 

Vielleicht würde sie ihm diesmal entkommen können...

 

Da war eine Lichtung und dort in mitten des Nichts stand eine Tür. Ihr Innehalten war nur kurz, die Panik katapultierte sie vorwärts. Das Atmen wurde wieder lauter. 

 

Ihre Lungen brannten. Ihre Muskeln schmerzten. Ihre Hände griffen nach der Tür. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Zu lange war sie nicht geöffnet worden. Padmé kreischte vor Frustration. 

 

_ Padmé. Öffne die Tür.  _

 

'Ich versuche es doch', schrie sie zurück. 'Ich versuche es doch!' 

 

Sie rüttelte und stemmte sich dagegen. Hang sich daran, doch sie gab nicht nach. Wer hatte sie verschlossen? War sie das gewesen? Dumm, so dumm. 

 

Sie konnte ihn hinter sich hören. Er kam näher. Seine Schritte waren da. Er rannte nie. Das musste er auch nicht. Denn einen Ausweg gab es nicht. Nicht aus ihren Gedanken. Hier fand er sie immer. 

 

Immer. Er hatte ihr versprochen das er sie immer finden würde. 

 

'Verschlossen', schrie sie. 'Die Tür ist verschlossen!' 

 

Sie weinte und schrie. Doch es änderte nichts. 

 

_ Öffne die Tür.  _

 

'Das will ich ja!' Dann... Es war so einfach das sie nicht wusste warum es ihr nicht vorher eingefallen war. Das Schluchzen blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken. Der Schlüssel. Der Schlüssel war in ihr. Immer gewesen. 

 

Sie hielt inne und sah hinab auf ihre geschlossene Hand. Noch bevor sie ihre Hand öffnete, das warme Metall. Die gezackte Ecken des Metalls das in ihre Handfläche drückte. 

 

Er glitt ins Schloss. Sie wollte Jubeln vor Erleichterung und dann schlug die Tür auf ( _ der Geruch des Frühlings schlug ihr entgegen, Kinderlachen und murmelnde Unterhaltungen _ ) und sie war auf der anderen Seite. 

 

Sie stolperte vorwärts und bevor sie es wusste waren da wartende Arme die Geborgenheit und Sicherheit verhießen. Der Mann sagte ihren Namen, wiederholte ihn beruhigend. 

 

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um zurück zu sehen. Die schwarze Gestalt kam trotzdem noch näher. Er füllte immer mehr Platz in der Tür aus, wurde größer, bedrohlicher. Sein Atem war durchdringend laut in ihren Ohren. 

 

Doch bevor er hindurch kommen konnte fiel die Tür krachend zu. 

 

Der Mann hielt sie fest, während sie vor Erleichterung weinte. Seine gemurmelten Worte brachten sie dazu tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen. Der Stoff unter ihren Fingern war abgewetzt und bekannt. 

 

_ Du bist sicher.  _

 

Sie wusste das stimmte. Heute Nacht war sie sicher. 

 

_ Jede andere Nacht auch.  _ erwiderte er auf ihren Gedanken hin, als habe er sie gehört. Vielleicht hatte er das.

 

Als sie aufsah erkannte sie ihn.  _ Natürlich _ , dachte sie freudig.  _ Du bist es.  _

 

Er war es wirklich. 

 

Sie sah nur seine Augen. Das Grau ihrer Angst war vergessen. 

 

Als Padmé die Augen aufschlug, öffneten sich auch seine Augen. Sie lagen sich im Bett gegenüber und blickten einander an. Seine Hand kam ihrer auf der Bettdecke entgegen. Sie hielten sich wortlos fest. 

 

Was war passiert? Sie konnte es so recht noch nicht in Worte fassen, aber sie fühlte sich als hätte sich alles verändert. Sie war sicher. 

 

Die Tränen die über ihr Gesicht hinab auf die Matratze tropften waren heiß und brannten auf ihrer Haut. Er beobachtete sie einen Moment bevor er näher kam. Wie in ihrem Traum nahm er sie in den Arm und hielt sie. Sie weinte nun ohne Vorbehalt. 

 

Es dauerte bis sie aufhörte. Es dauerte noch länger bis sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. 

 

Sie wandte sich ihm zu um ihn dabei ansehen zu können. Es war wichtig das er verstand wie ernst es ihr damit war. Wie viel sich für sie geändert hatte mit diesem Traum. 

 

"Danke." 

 

Über jeden Zweifel erhaben wusste sie plötzlich das ihr Innerstes heilte. Die Risse und Wunden in ihrem Bewusstsein, in ihrem Selbst schlossen sich. 

 

Er strich ihr Haar aus dem Weg und sagte ihren Namen. Seine Augen sahen hinab auf ihre Lippen. 

 

"Darf ich--" Sie nickte bereits, kam ihm ungeduldig entgegen. 

 

"Dad!" Cordés Stimme überschlug sich und wurde von dem hektischen Trampeln ihrer Schritte auf der Treppe untermalt. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. "Mom ist nicht im Haus oder Garten. Ihr Schlafzimmer ist leer und--" 

 

Obi-Wans enttäuschtes Ausatmen traf ihr Gesicht und Padmé hätte beinahe losgelacht. Sie teilten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie sich ihrer Tochter zuwandten. Cordés Blick zeigte das sie mit allem gerechnet hatte, aber nicht damit ihre Mutter hier vorzufinden. Das Erstaunen wich der Freunde, bevor sie ihre Mutter sorgenvoll musterte. 

 

"Du bist hier." sagte Cordé schließlich. Die einfachen Worte hingen einen Augenblick zwischen ihnen. 

 

"Ja, Herzchen." Bevor Padmé etwas sagen konnte platze es aus Cordé heraus: "Ihr schlaft wieder in einem Bett! So wie vorher. So wie zuhause auf Tatooine." 

 

Padmé spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Zuhause, Tatooine. Padmé hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht das Naboo für ihre Kinder niemals Heimat sein würde. Für Cordé wäre Heimweh ein ständiger Begleiter. 

 

Obi-Wans Blick war verschämt, bevor er seine Züge in die Jedi-Maske verwandelte hinter der er sich so gern verbarg. Sie sahen sich nur kurz an, bevor Padmé und er gleichzeitig Platz zwischen sich machten. 

 

"Komm doch einen Moment zu uns." 

 

Cordé lachte mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf. 

 

"Keine Bange," sagte die Jüngere nun und grinste. ",wir müssen jetzt kein Gespräch über die ganze Sache führen in Folge dessen ihr mir versichert das alles gut wird.  _ Das  _ weiß ich schon längst." 

 

Padmés Erstaunen machte sie sprachlos. Obi-Wan neben ihr hatte die Dreistigkeit amüsiert zu Lächeln. Zumindest verbarg er es unter seiner Hand. 

 

"Lasst euch nicht stören! Ich muss mit Luke und Leia sprechen!" Cordé machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu und donnerte wieder die Treppe herauf. 

 

"Heißt das--?" fragte Obi-Wan unnötigerweise. 

 

"Das die Zwillinge gerade darüber informiert werden das 'alles wieder gut ist'? Ja." 

 

Obi-Wan sah sie mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen an. "Dir ist klar das wir jetzt zusammen bleiben  _ müssen _ ." 

 

Padmé seufzte leidend. "Welch schreckliche Vorstellung." 

 

"Du wirst mich nicht mehr los." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jetzt wissen alle das du meine Frau bist und du würdest doch nicht  _ die Kinder  _ enttäuschen wollen." 

 

Sie tauschten Blicke aus bevor sie los lachten. 

 

"Das bedeutet aber auch das du mich ebenso wenig los wirst." 

 

"Ja, ich weiß." Aus seinem Mund klang es wie das schönste Versprechen. 

 

Sie grinsten sich eine Weile an, bis Padmé schließlich vorschlug das sie sich fertig machen sollten um den Tag mit den Kindern zu verbringen, da sie am Abend zu Marjan zum Essen eingeladen waren. 

 

Der Tag konnte nur gut werden. 

 

* * *

 

 

Der Abend kam langsam zum Ende. Nach einem ausgedehnten Essen, das Zaza, Marjans Gefährtin, gekocht hatte, saßen sie noch lange Zeit im Wohnraum zusammen.

 

Padmé war nur einmal bei Marjan zuhause gewesen. Und zwar an jenem Morgen bevor sie nach Hoth aufgebrochen war. Ihr Heim war ein gemütliches, warmes Durcheinander aus allen Farben und doch wirkte es seltsam ausgewogen. Dies war wahrscheinlich Zaza zu verdanken, die eine freischaffende Künstlerin war.

 

Die andere Frau war im Gegensatz zu Marjan hochgewachsen, hatte langes, dünnes Haar das noch einen Hinweis auf Rotblond enthielt, doch inzwischen fast vollständig ergraut war. Ihre graublauen Augen hielten immer einen wässrigen Schimmer, was von ihrer schwindenden Sicht kam, doch sie verzichtete hartnäckig darauf sich kybernetische Augen einsetzen zu lassen. Solange es ging, sagte sie, würde sie mit ihren eigenen Augen in die Welt schauen. 

 

Man sah ihr ihre fast achtzig Jahre sehr genau an. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Marjan, die robust und alterslos wirkte.

 

Überall hingen Bilder, standen Skulpturen und Kunstobjekte. Von Zaza, aber auch von anderen Künstlern. Es gab mehr Sessel als zwei Frauen wirklich brauchen konnten. Doch Zaza erklärte das sie einmal die Woche einen Künstler-Zirkel hielt und dann alle Sitzmöglichkeiten ausgenutzt würden. 

 

Es war eine ganz andere Welt als die Marjans und es faszinierte Padmé wie zwei so unterschiedliche Frauen zueinander gefunden hatten. Laut Marjan hatten sie die letzten fünf Jahrzehnte miteinander verbracht. 

 

Das einzige Zimmer das Zaza nicht in Beschlag genommen hatte, war Marjans Arbeitszimmer. Es war sehr aufgeräumt, beinahe methodisch geordnet, auch wenn sich auf dem Tisch einige Flimsis stapelten. Die Morgensonne konnte durch die Terrassentür hineinströmen und erhellte an der anderen Seite einen kleinen Familienschrein zu Ehren Hawas. 

 

Daneben standen Marjans verschiedene Kopfschmucke. Padmé erkannte den Schmuck zur Frühlingsfeier das einer aufgehenden Sonne nachempfunden war und an dessen Seiten kleine Perlen eingeflochten waren. 

 

Über einer kleinen Sitzgruppe hing ein einzelnes Bild. Das Portrait einer jungen Frau, die Padmé erst auf den zweiten Blick als Zaza erkannte. Sie wirkte jung, ihr Haar fiel ungeordnet auf ihre Schultern. Ihre Lider hingen auch auf diesem Bildnis bereits stark herab. Ihr Mund war geöffnet als würde sie jeden Moment etwas sagen wollen. Es wirkte als wolle sie dem Betrachter ein Geheimnis verraten. 

 

Marjan reichte Padmé ein Glas nubischen Whiskey. Sie stießen an. Obi-Wan und Zaza philosophierten im Wohnraum über kosmische Kräfte, das Schicksal, die Macht, Götter. Padmé und Marjan hatten sich entfernt unter dem Vorwand noch etwas besprechen zu müssen. 

 

"Auf die Zukunft." Marjan erhob das Glas und prostete ihr zu. Padmé pflichtete bei. 

 

Einige Zeit redeten sie über Belangloses, bis Marjan sich schließlich in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl zurücklehnte und fragte: "Wie geht es jetzt weiter, Padmé?" 

 

Diese Frage hatte Padmé sich auch gestellt hatte und keine Antwort gefunden. Was war in fünf Tagen, wenn Obi-Wan sie wieder verließ? Was dann? Wollte sie mit? Der Gedanke auf Hoth zu leben war keineswegs verlockend, doch auch die Vorstellung hier allein auf Naboo zu bleiben und auf seine spärlichen Besuche zu warten brachte ihr keine Freude. 

 

Wäre Hoth nicht auszuhalten mit ihm? 

 

"Wir haben noch nicht darüber geredet." Padmé gab es nur widerstrebend zu. "Überhaupt gibt es so viel zu reden, aber wir brauchen mehr Zeit. Wir brauchen  _ viel mehr  _ Zeit. Gerade ist es so als bräuchten wir einfach nur die Nähe des anderen." 

 

"Hmm." Die ältere Frau nippte an ihrem Whisky und blickte hinüber zu Zazas Bild. Es dauerte bis sie wieder sprach. 

 

"Man sollte nicht alles zerreden." Marjan zuckte mit den Schultern. 

 

"Und das von dir?" fragte Padmé lachend. 

 

"Ha!" stieß Marjan aus. "Es gibt Dinge die muss man nicht aussprechen." 

 

"Glaubst du?" Padmé überlegte. Sie hatte so vieles unausgesprochen gelassen und es dann bereut. 

 

Marjan schüttelte den Kopf, doch es schien nicht die Antwort zu Padmés Frage zu sein. 

 

"Tu was sich richtig anfühlt. Sag was sich richtig anfühlt. Zerdenke deine Gefühle nicht, Kind. Lass es einfach zu. Die Göttin wird dich leiten."

 

Padmé trank den Rest des Alkohols. Auch wenn sie keine Lösung hatte, fühlte sie sich doch leicht und warm. Ihre Gedanken waren zu ihrem Traum zurückgekehrt, der sich wie eine Rettung angefühlt hatte. Ihr fiel auf das sie nicht das Bedürfnis hatte dieses Erlebnis mit Marjan zu teilen, als wäre es zu intim. 

 

Kurz darauf kehrten sie in den Wohnraum zurück. Padmé und Obi-Wan entschieden sich dafür aufzubrechen. Als sie Marjan im Flur stehen da hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl das dies ein Abschied war. 

 

"Ich glaube," meinte Marjan gerade und ergriff Padmés Hand mit ihrer faltigen und weichen Hand. ",du brauchst meinen Beistand nicht länger, oder?"

 

Sie spürte Furcht in ihrer Magengrube. Das unerklärliche Bedürfnis Marjan zu widersprechen kam in ihr auf, obgleich sie wusste das die ältere Frau recht hatte. 

 

"Ich bin der Meinung--" begann Padmé, während ihr Hirn nach Ausflüchten suchte. 

 

Marjan lächelte wissend und hob ihre dünnen Brauen. 

 

"Kind, das heißt nur das ich nicht länger deine Geistheilerin bin." Ihr Lächeln war so sanft wie ihre Hände. "Allerdings bin ich noch immer deine Kahna. Und ich wäre auch gerne deine Freundin."

 

Padmé fühlte sich erleichtert. 

 

"Danke, Kahna." Sie nahm ihre Hand, beugte sich vor und berührte die Handfläche mit ihrer Stirn. Marjan nickte majestätisch. 

 

Dann ließ Padmé ihre Hand los und die beiden Frauen umarmten sich. 

 

"Danke, Marjan." Es war ein Flüstern, doch sie wusste Marjan hatte es gehört. Für einen Moment tauchte sie in die Dankbarkeit die in ihr aufwallte. Marjans Geruch nach Lavendel und Weihrauch weckte den Wunsch hier zu bleiben. 

 

Die Ältere murmelte: "Ich freue mich darüber dich so zu sehen, Padmé. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr." 

 

Als sie einander los ließen trat Marjan zu Obi-Wan, der sie beobachtet hatte. Er ergriff ihre Hand mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. 

 

"Kahna Marjan."

 

"Es war mir eine Freude Euch kennen zu lernen, Ben."

 

"Ganz meinerseits. Vielleicht können wir das bei Zeiten wiederholen." 

 

Marjan nickte ihm zu, während Zaza Küsse verteilte. Das sie Obi-Wan mitten auf den Mund küsste sah sie der anderen Frau nach. Vielleicht weil sie es genauso bei Padmé tat. 

 

Marjan ermahnte sie sich zu benehmen. Zaza lachte nur lauthals. Es war ein Lachen das Padmé an eine andere Frau erinnerte die ihr Leben lange Zeit begleitet hatte und sie sandte einen Gruß an Vera aus, wo auch immer sie jetzt sein mochte. 

 

Dann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Als sie den dunklen Weg hinab zur Straße gingen, hörte sie noch die verklingenden Frauenstimmen. Jenseits des Gatters, auf der Straße, war es still. 

 

Obi-Wan nahm ihre Hand und sie schlenderten in Richtung ihres Hauses, bis Padmé schließlich innehielt und ihn ansah. 

 

"Hättest du Lust mit mir spazieren zu gehen?" 

 

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Jetzt?" 

 

Sie nickte lediglich. 

 

"Nun gut. Wo möchtest du hin?"

 

Padmé lächelte geheimnisvoll. 

 

"Es gibt einen Ausguck hier in der Nähe." 

 

Er stimmte zu und sie zog ihn in die andere Richtung. _ Das ist der perfekte Ort _ , dachte sie. Wofür, konnte sie nicht sagen. 

 

* * *

 

 

Die Steintreppen führten den Berg hinauf, in die Dunkelheit. Als sie die letzten Stufen erklommen konnte sie die alte Tempelruine sehen, die in dem Licht der Stadt beinahe schön wirkte. 

 

Als sie den Ausguck erreichten zog Padmé ihn hinüber zur Mauer. Einige Meter entfernt saß ein junges Paar eng umschlungen auf einer Bank. Sie hatten alles um sich herum vergessen und flüsterten miteinander. 

 

Doch Padmés Aufmerksamkeit war von der Aussicht gefangen. Theed im nächtlichen blauen Licht, erhellt von der Straßenbeleu ch tung erstreckte sich unter ihnen. Der Abend war nicht warm und Padmé fröstelte trotz ihres Kurzmantel im Wind. 

 

Obi-Wan neben ihr wirkte an diesem Abend verändert, mehr Mann als Jedi. Für den Besuch bei Marjan hatte er Zivilkleidung angelegt. Nur der alte Umhang war der Gleiche. 

 

Theed bei Nacht war wunderschön. Eine malerische Stadt die sich im Wasser spiegelte. Unter ihnen erkannte sie den stolzen Palast und dahinter den tosenden Wasserfall, der in der Dunkelheit verschwand. 

 

"Es ist gut das wir hergekommen sind." Sie sah ihn nicht an. Auch er schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen, die ihn zu diesem Schlu ss gebracht hatten. Er nickte. 

 

"Ich habe mich lange Zeit mit Marjan unterhalten, während Zaza dir ihr Atelier gezeigt hat." Padmé war aufgeregt gewesen die beiden allein zu lassen, als könnten sie einander Dinge sagen die nicht für den anderen bestimmt waren. 

 

"Hast du das?" 

 

"Warum klingt das so belustigt? Sie ist eine interessante Frau." 

 

"Sie mag dich." 

 

"Hmm." Er war nachdenklich. Die Stirn war immer noch gerunzelt. "Sie hat mir einiges über Naboo erzählt. Über eure Götter." 

 

"Ich wünschte du hättest meinen Vater kennen lernen können. Er hat wunderbare Geschichten erzählt." Seine Geschichten hatten Padmé geprägt. Er war es gewesen der immer uneingeschränkt hinter ihr gestanden hatte. 

 

"Das sagte Marjan auch." 

 

Sie schwiegen. Padmé biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Welt fiel hinter einen Tränenschleier. Einen Augenblick später stand er bei ihr, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er zog Padmé zu sich bis ihr Rücken an seinen Oberkörper gepresst war. Es war ein unerwarteter Halt für den sie dankbar war. Sie holte tief Luft. Es war kalt und tat ihr in der Nase weh, doch es klärte ihre Gedanken. Der Alkohol den sie eben noch getrunken hatte, war vergessen. 

 

"Der Palast ist wirklich schön bei Nacht." Seine Stimme war nahe ihrem Ohr, sein Atem gegen ihre Haut feuchtwarm. 

 

"Ja, das ist er." 

 

Noch immer lagen seine Handflächen beschützend über ihren Schultern. In solchen Momenten bemerkte sie erst wie groß seine Hände im Vergleich zu ihren waren. 

 

"Ich erinnere mich noch--" begann er, doch brach ab, als sei ihm eingefallen das dies kein guter Anfang für ein Gespräch mit ihr war. 

 

Sie drehte sich halb zu ihm herum und sah über ihre Schulter hinauf in sein Gesicht. 

 

"An was erinnerst du dich?" Ihr Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, nahm die Linien, die Veränderungen zu damals wahr. Der Padawan von damals war lediglich eine ferne Erinnerung, dieser Mann der sie im Dämmerlicht in seinen Armen hielt war sehr viel wirklicher und ankerte sie in der Realität. 

 

Er sprach nicht weiter und so nahm sie es auf sich von der Vergangenheit zu sprechen: "Ich erinnere mich an den Moment in dem wir durch den Innenhof geführt wurden und plötzlich wart ihr da." 

 

Sie wandte sich von seinem fragenden Blick ab. "Vader hat nicht alle meine Erinnerungen verändert. Dieser Moment erschien ihm harmlos genug." 

 

Sie spürte die Anspannung in seinem Körper, einen Moment zögerte sie es auszusprechen.

 

"Es gab einen Augenblick... In dem er eine meiner Erinnerungen hielt und er... Es war als würde Anakin antworten, wie eine Art Echo. Als gäbe es noch einen Teil von ihm in Vader." Padmé stockte und er drängte sie nicht fortzufahren. Dann sagte sie: "Doch dieser Gedanke hält keinen Trost. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn ich mir vorstelle das er nicht tot ist..." 

 

Wut brachte ihre Stimme zum erzittern und ihre Hände krampften sich über dem kühlen Stein des Walls zusammen. 

 

"Das macht es für mich sogar  _ noch  _ schlimmer. Wenn ich mir vorstelle das er Anteil an dem hatte was Vader mir angetan hat..." Sie schloss die Augen um die brennende Wut zu beruhigen. Es funktionierte nicht ganz. 

 

Die Flamme in ihr leuchtete brennend heiß und warf ihre Welt in einen rötlichen Schimmer. 

 

"Ich habe nichts davon gespürt bei unseren Begegnungen, was nichts heißt. Sollte Anakin noch in ihm sein, so bin ich mir sicher das er eben so gelitten hat wie du. Er hätte dir  _ nie  _ etwas getan. Er hat dich geliebt." 

 

Hatte er das? Nach all den Jahren war sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Hatte er wirklich gewusst was Liebe war? Vielleicht hatte er das geglaubt. Doch es gab keinen Weg mehr es heraus zu finden. Die Vergangenheit war vergangen. 

 

"Sieh es dir an." sagte er nun, ernst und eindringlich. "Dort ist  _ dein  _ Palast. Wie oft wurde er in der Geschichte Naboos bereits angegriffen und zerstört? Und wieder aufgebaut? Doch dort steht er. Und hier... Stehst du." 

 

Vorsichtig löste sie seine Hände von ihren Schultern und zog seine Arme dann um ihren Körper, so dass er sie ganz umfing.

 

Schließlich verkündete sie was sich in den letzten Tagen langsam aber sicher herausgebildet hatte. Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht durch die Dunkelheit hinweg, doch sie sah hinab auf den Palast. Brauchte das Bild dieser unantastbaren Feste um zu sagen was sie fühlte.

 

"Ich habe mir versprochen das ich mir keine Freude mehr versage, Obi-Wan. Ich weiß nicht ob ich meine Erinnerungen je ganz zurück bekomme, aber..." 

 

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen um, um ihn nun ganz ansehen zu können. Padmé rieb sehr langsam von seinen Schultern über den Stoff seiner Jacke bis ihre Hände auf seinem Brustbein nebeneinander zum erliegen kamen. Dann suchte sie seinen Blick. 

 

"Ich will alles neu erlernen. Jedes Wort, jede Geste. Auch jeden Kuss, jede Berührung."

 

Obi-Wan berührte ihr Gesicht, beobachtete sie durch dunkle Augen. 

 

"Mit dir." fügte sie hinzu und errötete, als wäre es nicht vollkommen klar was sie meinte. 

 

Er schluckte, räusperte sich, sagte: "Das möchte ich auch." 

 

Mit einem Mal kam er noch etwas näher, schloss sie in die Arme, schloss den Umhang über sie. Sie erschauerte vor Wonne. Dann, noch bevor sie etwas sagen oder fragen konnte... Glitten seine Hände über ihren Körper in einer erforschenden Bewegung. Es war sündig, als könnte er sie mit seinen Handflächen sehen. Padmé spürte wie ihre Haut prickelte, obgleich der weiche Stoff ihres Kleides zwischen ihnen lag. 

Jeder Nerv schien sich aufzubäumen um ihm entgegen zu kommen. 

 

Dann küssten sie sich. 

 

Er küsste sie bis ihre Beine nachgaben und sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Bis sich ihre Körper aneinander schmiegten, als gäbe es nur sie beide und ihren Kuss zu der Musik ihrer Herzen. Er küsste sie bis das Lodern in ihrem Innern sich in ein Inferno verwandelt hatte und sie an nichts anderes denken konnte.

 

Sie gab ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich als er von ihr ab ließ. 

 

Am Rande nahm Padmé das jüngere Paar wahr das sie etwas früher gesehen hatte und nun kichernd vom Ausguck verschwanden, der Mann rief ihnen zu das es im Tal ein Stundenhotel gab. 

Padmé errötete und kicherte gleichzeitig. 

 

"Wir sollten gehen." brachte sie hervor, sich der Tatsache sehr bewusst was passieren würde wenn sie noch länger blieben. Ihre Finger glitten wieder über seinen Nacken, fuhren durch sein zu langes Haar. 

 

"Gib mir einen Moment." Seine Stimme war nicht ganz die seine. Sie gönnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

 

"Oh ja, das gefällt dir." sagte er tadelnd, doch sein Lächeln umspielte noch seine Mundwinkel. 

 

Sie dachte an all die Dinge die sie tun wollte. Wie sie seine Männlichkeit mit glitschigen Fingern umschließen würde um ihm dann langsam seinen Höhepunkt zu entlocken. Während dessen würde sie seinen Blick halten und zusehen was diese Intimität in ihm auslöste.

 

"Padmé," raunte er leise und umfing ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, zog sie näher, bis sie ganz genau spürte was sie ihm antat. ",wenn du weiterhin solche Gedanken hast wird es doch noch die Mauer." 

 

Er drückte sie gegen die besagte Mauer. Die Kälte, der harte Stein, presste sich unnachgiebig gegen ihre Hüfte. Es unterstrich wie heiß und hart sich Obi-Wan vor ihr anfühlte. 

 

Sie musste zugeben, die Mauer hatte genau die richtige Höhe als das er sie darauf setzen konnte um dann bequem in sie zu gleiten. Bei diesem Gedanken fuhren seine Finger etwas zu fest durch ihr Haar und er stöhnte nahe ihrem Mund. 

 

Dann überfiel er sie mit seinem Kuss, umspülte sie mit Bildern. Zuerst würde er sie umdrehen. Eine Hand würde sie festhalten bevor er sich an sie schmiegte. Die andere Hand würde zwischen ihre Beine wandern. Seine Finger würden die Erhebungen und Vertiefungen ihres vor Leidenschaft geschwollenen Geschlechts nachzeichnen, solange bis sie atemlos seinen Namen sagen würde. 

 

Die Ungeduld und Wonne die sie allein bei diesem Bild empfand ließ sie erschauern _. Doch nicht hier, _ dachte Padmé und tauchte langsam aus dem Strudel wieder auf.  _ Nicht jetzt.  _

 

Sie biss ihn in die Unterlippe und beide sahen sich jetzt etwas erstaunt über ihre Begierde nacheinander an. 

 

"Du hast die Verbindung geöffnet." 

 

Das erklärte was geschah. Sie horchte in sich hinein und jetzt wo er es gesagt hatte wusste sie das es stimmte. Das was vorher ein unregelmäßiges Tropfen seiner Gefühle in ihr Innerstes war hatte sich inzwischen in einen stetigen Rinnsal verwandelt. Die Leidenschaft die sie von ihm ausgehend spürte lag unnachgiebig und fordernd in ihr, so wie seine Männlichkeit sich gegen ihren Bauch drückte.

 

Bei Shiraya, sie hatte vergessen wie überwältigend all das war. 

 

"Ich will dich in einem Bett." Es fiel ihr schwer die Worte hervorzubringen. Ihre Wangen brannten unter seinem Blick. 

 

Sein Lächeln war verschwörerisch, seine Augen blitzten. 

 

"Und nackt."

 

"Das auch." 

 

"Ich habe gehört es soll hier ein gutes Stundenhotel geben..." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. 

 

Ihr Lachen durchbrach die nächtliche Stille. 

 

Schließlich trat Padmé einen Schritt zurück. Der Umhang fiel von ihr, die Kälte küsste sie erneut und weckte die vernünftige Padmé. Beinahe bedauerte sie es. Doch ihre Hände waren eng miteinander verschlungen. Als sie aufsah, erkannte sie das auch er sich gesammelt hatte. Als er sie dann los ließ war der Verlust beinahe zu viel, doch er schlüpfte lediglich aus seinem Umhang und legte ihn liebevoll um ihre Schultern. 

 

"Wir haben alle Zeit." Sie wollte ihm glauben, doch sie beide wussten doch das sein Aufenthalt bald zum Ende kam. "Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen." 


	62. 59 - Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Züge waren gezeichnet von einer großen Traurigkeit, aber noch immer war er hier, was Padmé erstaunte. Wieso ließ er sie nicht in ihrem Elend allein? Es war offensichtlich das auch er litt. Warum war er noch hier?
> 
>  
> 
> "Ich lasse dich nicht allein, Liebste."

**59,** **Teil 2**

 

Es war spät als sie zuhause ankamen. Die Kinder schliefen bereits. In der Dunkelheit des Hauses tapsten sie in den Flur. Als er zu seinem Zimmer gehen wollte zog sie ihn mit sich die Treppe hinauf. Er folgte wortlos. 

 

Sie zog sich bis auf ihr Unterkleid aus und ging dann leise hinüber zum Waschraum. Er schien einen Moment zu brauchen. Padmé putzte ihre Zähne und wusch und cremte ihr Gesicht. 

 

Als sie einige Zeit später aus dem Waschraum trat war er verschwunden. Padmé sah sich verwundert in ihrem dunklen Schlafzimmer um und spürte erneut die Enttäuschung über diese Zurückweisung. 

 

"Ich brauchte nur meine Zahnbürste." hörte sie seine Stimme hinter sich, als er nun erneut in ihr Zimmer trat. Die Tür fiel leise hinter ihm ins Schloss.

 

Sie kam sich dumm vor. Natürlich, seine Zahnbürste. 

 

Er lächelte und verschwand im Waschraum. 

 

Padmé glitt unter ihre Decke und seufzte wonnevoll. Als er kurz darauf zu ihr kam und sich an sie kuschelte gab sie ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich. Sein Bart kratzte ihren Nacken und ihre unterschwellige Erregung war mit einem Mal zurück. Die Müdigkeit vergessen. 

 

Schlief er schon? Sein Atem war ruhig, doch seine Männlichkeit lag fordernd an ihrem Hintern. Padmé presste sich versuchsweise gegen ihn. Sein Atem setzte aus und begann dann wieder stotternd. Sie lächelte. Nein, er war wach. 

 

Auf einmal war die Dunkelheit nicht mehr Padmés Feind. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie fühlte sich beschützt und gut aufgehoben. Sicher genug um ihn zu erregen, sicher genug ihn zu verführen. 

 

Sie fand seine Hand und begann ihn zärtlich zu streicheln. Er schien nicht recht zu wissen was er tun dürfte und so glitten ihre Finger über die seinen und führten sie zwischen ihre Beine. 

 

Die erste Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen mit ihrer Haut ließ ihre Nervenenden erzittern. Ihr Körper bog sich ihm entgegen. Sie war unfähig ihre Reaktion zu unterdrücken und so ließ sie es geschehen. Stöhnte lustvoll, wenn sich seine Berührung besonders gut anfühlte oder erschauerte wenn er einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt an ihrem Nacken traf.

 

In der Dunkelheit zog er sie nun zu sich, platzierte sie zwischen seinen Beine und spreizte die ihren, so dass er sie ganz so berühren konnte wie es es wollte. 

Obi-Wan berührte sie als habe er alle Zeit der Welt, als würde nicht irgendwann der Morgen anbrechen. 

 

Er begann mit sanften, kaum spürbaren Berührungen. Zeichnete ihr Geschlecht nach, bis seine Fingerspitzen von ihrem Nektar bedeckt waren. Es dauerte. Die Wonne schlich sich in sie, füllte sie aus bis an nichts anderes mehr zu denken war. Padmé begann ungeduldig zu werden. Ihr Körper begann sich zu winden. Er zog seine Hand zurück, sie antwortete mit einem Wimmern. 

 

Er begann von neuem, ließ seine Fingerspitze sanft um ihre Klitoris gleiten. Die Anspannung wuchs bis sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Bis die sanfte Berührung mehr süße Qual war und Padmés lautes Atmen den Raum erfüllte. 

Trotzdem blieb die Berührung federleicht, variierte weder in Geschwindigkeit noch in der Art.

 

Ihr Fallen war unausweichlich. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte. Sie schwitzte, sie stöhnte und ihr Leib kam ihm zitternd entgegen. Selbst dann wurde die Berührung nicht stärker, nicht schwächer. Padmé verlor sich in der Welle und wurde vom Strudel mitgezogen. 

 

Hier in Mitten der nächtlichen Dunkelheit stellte Padmé voller Erstaunen fest das sich das verwundete Mädchen unter seinen zärtlichen Berührungen in die Frau verwandelt hatte von der sie gedacht hatte das sie längst tot sei. 

Hier lag ihr wahres, ihr einziges Ich losgelöst über ihm. Sie waren sich einig das sie in seiner Umarmung sicher waren. 

 

Zufrieden drehte sie sich in seinen Armen und ließ sich auf seiner Brust nieder und - atmete. Ihr Körper fühlte sich schwer und gut an. Hier, nahe seinem Hals war sein Geruch stark. Abwesend rieb sie ihre Nasenspitze über seine Halsbeuge. 

 

Nach einigen Minuten in denen sie ausschließlich genoss, bemerkte sie wie kontrolliert er atmete, wie hart sein ganzer Körper unter ihr war. 

 

Ihre Hand schlängelte sich über seinen Oberkörper hinab, sie schob sie vorsichtig unter den Bund seiner Schlafhose. Er hielt ihre Hand fest. 

 

"Ich dachte du schläfst bereits. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

 

Anstatt einer Antwort sagte sie: "Ich möchte dir auch etwas geben." 

 

Seine Worte waren ehrlich, seine Stimme ließ nicht vermuten das sein Körper vor Erregung bebte. 

 

"Du hast mir heute Nacht mehr gegeben als ich für möglich gehalten habe." 

Padmé war sich sicher das er das glaubte, das sein Kopf und sein Geist es tatsächlich als das begriffen. Doch sie konnte nicht umhin ihre Hüften fest gegen den Beweis seiner Erregung zu pressen um ihm ein Raunen zu entlocken das unterstrich das auch er Bedürfnisse hatte. 

 

Ihr Lächeln war breit, beinahe verwegen. 

 

"Dein Körper sagt etwas anderes." 

 

Sie erwartete eine sarkastische Antwort, doch es kam nichts. Ihre Finger hatten sich aus seinem Griff befreit und zogen kleine Kreise auf der empfindlichen Haut über dem Hosenbund. 

 

Für einen Moment verlor sie sich in seinem beschleunigten Atem, den Geräuschen die er versuchte zu unterdrücken und nicht konnte. Wäre sie nicht so schläfrig würde sie das Licht anknipsen um ihn sehen zu können, so presste sie sich lediglich in der samtigen Dunkelheit näher an ihn. 

 

"Du musst nicht." War alles was er hervorbrachte und sie hörte das er am Ende seiner Kontrolle war. 

 

"Oh, halt den  _ Mund _ ."

 

Dann fuhr sie die Umrisse seiner Erektion durch die Schlafhose nach. Er ergab sich und kam ihr entgegen. Er drückte seinen Kopf fest zurück in sein Kissen. 

 

Vorsichtig umschloss sie ihn. Sein zischendes Luftholen und das Pulsieren unter ihren Fingern sagten ihr das er nicht lange brauchen würde. Ihr Körper wusste besser als sie was zu tun war. In ihrem schläfrigen Zustand tat sie was sich gut anfühlte. Ließ ihre Hand langsam auf und ab über die samtig heiße Haut gleiten, während sie das Bein das sowieso über ihm lag lasziv an seinem Schenkel hinaufgleiten ließ. 

 

"Das nächste Mal," sagte sie gerade und biss ihn spielerisch in die weiche Haut unterhalb seines Kiefers, dort wo sein Bart aufhörte. ",möchte ich dich ansehen." 

 

Seine Finger gruben sich in ihre Hüften, zogen an ihrem Nachthemd. Sein Körper hob sich ihr in der Schwärze entgegen. Ungefragt beschleunigte Padmé ihre Berührungen. Er erschauerte keuchend. Dann spürte sie die Hitze seines Ergusses auf ihrer Hand, ihrem Nachthemd, bevor er etwas ungeschickt versuchte es mit seiner Handfläche zu bedecken. 

 

Padmé achtete nicht darauf, versuchte ihre Münder in der Dunkelheit zusammen zu bringen. Sie stießen Nase an Nase, ihre Zähne klickten. Sie lachten und versuchten es erneut. Sie schmolz in seinen Kuss. Er zog sie unmöglicherweise näher. 

 

"Wir haben alle Zeit." sagte er schließlich, in Wiederholung dessen was er ihr früher am Abend gesagt hatte. 

 

Sie nickte. Es war nicht die Zeit über seine Abreise nachzudenken. Trotzdem waren ihre Gedanken bei ihrem Abschied. In fünf Tagen wäre er wieder fort und wann sie einander wieder sehen würden war ungewiss. Padmé seufzte, setzte sich auf und glitt aus ihrem Nachthemd, mit dem sie wegwischte was sie in der Dunkelheit ertasten konnte. 

 

Dann ließ sie sich wieder neben ihm nieder, platzierte seine Arme um ihren Körper. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sah, wusste sie das er lächelte, wie sie. Verträumt fuhr sie die Linien seines Mundes nach, bis sie in den Schlaf glitt.

 

Es war nicht der Traum der sie weckte, sondern das Wissen das er da war. Es waren Bilder, Erinnerungen die sie nicht los ließen. Als sie mit zugeschnürter Kehle und rasendem Herzen auffuhr gab es keine Rettung, keine Sicherheit. Die Bilder stürzten auf sie ein, wie eine Sturzflut. 

 

Es war wie so viele Nächte zuvor. Der Ekel, die Scham, die Lust, die Angst - ein nicht enden wollender Zyklus der sich um sie drehte bis die Übelkeit einsetzte. 

 

Padmé war desorientiert in der Dunkelheit. Sie konnte ein spitzes Schreien hören. Erst als sie erwachte, erkannte sie das es aus ihrer Kehle kam. 

_ Er hat mich,  _ dachte sie.  _ Er hat mich  _ doch  _ wieder! _

 

"Beruhige dich." sagte er neben ihr in der Nacht, sein coruscantischer Akzent erinnerte sie plötzlich an all die Dinge die er ihr in jener Schreckenskammer gesagt hatte. Sie schluchzte und versuchte so weit wie nur möglich von ihm weg zu kommen. 

 

Im Mondschein-durchfluteten Schlafzimmer sah sie ihn verschlafen neben sich sitzen und fühlte sich als wäre ihr schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden. Er war hier. Er war hier und er hatte sie gefunden und es würde alles, alles wieder von vorne anfangen. Ihre Heilung, ihre Reise zu sich selbst - all das war nichts Wert in diesem Moment. Gar nichts, denn er fand sie immer wieder. 

 

Sie schluchzte und schlang ihre Arme um sich, wog sich hin und her.

 

"Padmé." 

 

Das Licht wurde angeknipst, doch sie konnte nicht hinsehen. 

 

"Padmé, ich bin es." 

 

Es dauerte bis ihre innere Realität sich an die Wirklichkeit anglich. Er saß da und wartete. Sie kauerte auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und hielt sich fest, grub ihre Fingernägel in ihre Oberarme bis es weh tat. 

 

Als sie aufsah sah sie in Obi-Wans müdes Gesicht. 

 

"Ich weiß das du es nicht bist." sagte sie schließlich zwischen Schluchzern. "Ich weiß das! Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid." 

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Züge waren gezeichnet von einer großen Traurigkeit, aber noch immer war er hier, was Padmé erstaunte. Wieso ließ er sie nicht in ihrem Elend allein? Es war offensichtlich das auch er litt. Warum war er noch hier? 

 

"Ich lasse dich nicht allein, Liebste." 

 

Etwas ungelenk kam er zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie. Es brauchte nur diesen kleinen Kontakt, das sie in sich zusammen fiel. 

 

"Ich weiß das du das nicht bist." sagte sie eindringlich, an seine Brust gepresst. Die Tränen fielen von ihrem Gesicht auf seine Haut. "Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es. Bitte glaub mir--"

 

"Ich glaube dir, Padmé. Beruhige dich, Liebste." Er rieb ihren Rücken und sie gab leise Hickser von sich, während die Müdigkeit sie überfiel. Bevor sie einschlief sagte er: "Wir meistern das zusammen." 

 

Sie wusste nicht wen er mehr versuchte zu überzeugen: Padmé oder sich selbst. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sie redeten nicht über die vorangegangene Nacht. Es war in der Dunkelheit geschehen und blieb in der Dunkelheit. Padmé sprach es aus Scham nicht an und er, so dachte sie, nicht um sie zu verletzen. 

 

Padmé war klar das dies nicht das letzte Mal sein würde. Nicht, wenn sie zusammen blieben, woran sie inzwischen keinen Zweifel mehr hatte.

 

Als sie sich schließlich dazu durchrang es anzusprechen, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und sagte schließlich ernsthaft, den Mund zu einer weißen Linie verzogen: "Wir teilen nicht nur das Gute, Padmé. Ich habe es dir gestern Nacht gesagt, ich sage es dir noch einmal: Wir meistern das zusammen." 

 

In jenem Moment hatte es mehr wie etwas gewirkt das er gesagt hatte um sie zu beruhigen. Es jetzt im Angesicht des Tages zu hören, mit der Bestimmtheit des Jedis den sie kannte und liebte, war eine ganz andere Sache. 

 

Sie glaubte ihm. 

 

Vielleicht würde es länger dauern als sie gedacht und gehofft hatte. Aber sie würde heilen und Obi-Wan wäre bei ihr, würde ihr helfen und auf sie warten. Das war alles was sie wissen musste. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dieser Tage kamen immer mehr Comm-Nachrichten für Obi-Wan. Manchmal zog er sich dann zurück und war einige Zeit lang nicht zu sprechen. Sie konnte dann seine Stimme hören, ernst und unnachgiebig, wenn sie ihren Aufgaben nachging. Wenn er sie dann aufsuchte war er in sich gekehrt. 

 

"Wie soll das weiter gehen?"Ob sie die Rebellion oder ihre Beziehung meinte, wusste sie selbst nicht recht. Ansehen konnte sie ihn dabei nicht. Sie ging ihrer Arbeit des Gemüseputzens weiterhin nach. Er trat zu ihr, nahm sich ein Messer und half ihr. Es dauerte bis er antwortete. 

 

"Die Zerstörung des Todesstern hat nicht alle Probleme beseitigt." begann er langsam, seine Hände mit der monotonen Arbeit beschäftigt. "Das Imperium wird erst Zusammenbrechen wenn der Imperator tot ist. Selbst dann-- Es wird schwer sein zu dem zurück zu kehren wie es war."

 

"Aber... Es ist möglich, oder?" Die Frage war ihr weitaus wichtiger als gedacht. "Zurückzukehren? Wieder aufzubauen was zerstört wurde?"

 

Sie hielten beide inne und sahen sich an. Sein Blick war forschend. 

 

"Ja." Er nickte bestätigend. "Natürlich glaube ich daran. Es wird harte Arbeit werden, doch ich glaube das diese Welt eine Chance hat. Leia, Luke und auch Garen werden nach uns dafür Sorge tragen." 

 

Einige Zeit schwiegen sie wieder, bis Padmé schließlich auf Garen zu sprechen kam. Sie fragte sich nach wie vor wie er von diesem Planet kommen wollte. Die Frage beschäftigte Obi-Wan nicht wirklich. 

 

"Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wird die Macht ihm einen Weg zeigen." 

 

Padmé grummelte, aber er zuckte nur mit den Achseln. 

 

Sie kochten zusammen, tranken Tee und warteten auf Cordé und Benji. Manchmal stahl sie einen Kuss oder er fing sie auf dem Weg durch die Küche ab und drückte sie fest an sich. 

 

Am Ende war die Sauce angebrannt und das Fleisch zäh, doch sie konnte keinen wirklichen Gedanken daran verschwänden. 

 

_ Heute Nacht,  _ dachte sie und ließ ihre Finger durch sein Haar gleiten. 

 

"Warum trägst du es so lang?" Abwesend zog sie das Band aus seinem Haar und kämmte ihre Finger durch sein Haar. Das Weiß war ebenso eindrucksvoll wie das es dass Rot gewesen war. 

 

"Gefällt es dir?" Er klang zweifelnd. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr das es ihm nicht zusagte. 

 

"Du hattest es schon mal lang, während der Klon-Kriege. Nicht so lang, aber... Ja, mir gefällt es an dir. Magst du es nicht?" 

 

"Nein." Er schnaufte, als wäre es offensichtlich. 

 

"Warum trägst du es dann so?"

 

"Du hast es mir nicht mehr geschnitten und ich--" Er schlug die Augen nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte verschämt und rieb sich den Nacken. 

 

"Du hättest mich einfach fragen können." 

 

Obi-Wan blickte amüsiert auf. "Oh ja? Wann? Während du auf der Echo-Basis größtenteils nur vor mir weggelaufen bist? Oder als du hier warst und ich wo auch immer die Rebellion mich brauchte?"

 

Sie verschränkte die Arme und schürzte pikiert die Lippen. 

 

"Ich meinte natürlich  _ jetzt _ , Obi-Wan." 

 

"Oh." er räusperte sich. "Natürlich. Würdest du?" 

 

"Sicherlich." stimmte sie zu und grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. "Heute Abend machen wir aus dir wieder einen respektablen Jedi." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Noch einmal sah sich Padmé in dem Spiegel in ihrem Waschraum an. Sie nickte sich zu und lächelte gegen die Aufregung. 

 

Auf ihrem Weg heraus ergriff sie die Schere. 

 

"Keine Arbeit." erinnerte sie ihn, als sie ihn über den Schreibtisch gebeugt stehend vorfand.

 

"Das war keine Arbeit," sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. ",nur etwas--"

 

Er hielt inne als er sie erblickte, das Gesagte vergessen und starrte sie einen Moment lang an. Sie gönnte sich ein verspieltes Lächeln. 

 

Das Nachthemd das sie trug war ein Traum aus nubischer, lilaner Seide. Es schmiegte sich an ihren Körper und akzentuierte ihre Figur. Sie hatte es für genau diesen Augenblick ausgesucht. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt wie er es langsam mit sicheren Fingern von ihren Schultern rollen würde. 

 

Statt dessen blieb er wie versteinert vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und starrte sie an. Wie oft hatte er sie in den letzten zwei Jahrzehnten nackt gesehen, ein Nachthemd sollte ihn wohl kaum sprachlos machen? Dennoch enthielt sein Blick so etwas wie Unglaube, Hoffnung und auch Verlegenheit. 

 

Padmé schritt langsam um das Bett und trat auf ihn zu. 

 

Für einen Moment glaubte sie er wollte etwas sagen, doch er schloss lediglich seinen Mund und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Auch er hatte bereits seine Tunika und die Leggins abgelegt und trug nun seine bequeme Schlafhose und ein weites Hemd. 

 

Sie kam noch näher und wartete darauf das er sie ansehen würde. Als er sich abwenden wollte, legte sie eine Hand auf seine Wange und zwang ihn mit sanften Druck dazu aufzuschauen

 

"So schlimm?" fragte sie neckend um die Situation aufzulockern. 

 

"Du bist wunderschön." Sie errötete bei seinem Kompliment. 

 

"Und doch kannst du mich nicht ansehen." stellte sie fest, als sie ihrer Stimme wieder trauen konnte. 

 

"Nicht ohne uns beide in Verlegenheit zu bringen." brachte er etwas kurzatmig hervor. "Ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern das ich ein Jedi-Meister bin der für seine Selbstkontrolle bekannt war."

 

Padmé lachte und spürte wie Erleichterung sie durchfuhr. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht ob dies das Richtige war. Die Antwort war ja. Seit Tagen tanzten sie umeinander her, die Spannung würde Padmé noch verrückt machen. 

 

"Erzählt mir mehr von Eurer legendären Selbstkontrolle, Meister Jedi." forderte sie ihn neckend auf. 

 

Er sah sie nun beinahe missbilligend an. "Machst du dich gerade über meine Selbstbeherrschung lustig?" Er zog fragend eine Braue in die Stirn. "Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hat dir diese Fähigkeit so einige schöne Stunden verschafft." 

 

Padmé unterdrückte ihr amüsiertes Lachen. "Oh?  _ Wirklich _ ?" 

 

Sie sah ihn neugierig an, erfreut über seine neckische Angeberei. 

 

"Meine Erinnerung ist zur Zeit nicht so gut." Sie schluckte und trat noch näher an ihn heran, bis es keine Distanz mehr zwischen ihren Körpern gab und sie die Hitze genießen konnte die zwischen ihnen entstand. "Du müsstest mir wohl eine Kostprobe geben."

 

"Padmé..." brachte er warnend hervor. Sie hörte das ausgelassene  _ 'Liebste'  _ als hätte er es dennoch gesagt. Es lag etwas Verletzliches in seinem Blick, als wage er sich nicht zu hoffen das sie innerhalb dieser wenigen Tage so viel Schmerz hatten überwinden können.

 

"Obi-Wan?" sie sagte seinen Namen mit Nachdruck, es klang beinahe wie eine Frage.

 

"Ich dachte du wolltest mir die Haare schneiden." 

 

"Wer sagt das ich etwas anderes vorhabe?" fragte sie zurück. Er glaubte ihr nicht. Gut so. 

 

Vorsichtig strich sie über seine Wange. Er seufzte und schlug die Augen nieder, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie etwas weiter hinunter, so dass er einen Kuss auf ihre Handinnenfläche pressen konnte, wie am Nachmittag nach dem Regenschauer. 

 

Padmé spürte wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wurde, die Wärme die ihren Körper durchfloss machte sie schwindelig und sammelte sich zwischen ihren Beinen. Ihr Lächeln war selbstsicher und zufrieden. Sie fühlte sich als sei sie wieder Dreißig und nicht Fünfzig. 

 

Abermals flüsterte er ihren Namen als sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und sich an ihn presste. Eine Welle der Erregung durchfuhr sie bei diesem Kontakt. Seine Verwirrung war atemlosem Unglauben gewichen. Es war klar das er darauf wartete das etwas geschah. Etwas das sie wieder auseinander bringen würde. 

 

"Worauf wartest du noch?" 

 

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen und sie streckte sich ihm entgegen. Seine Hand glitt in ihr Haar, strich über ihren Nacken. Sehr langsam zog er sie zu sich. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre halb-offenen Lippen. Als er sie letztendlich küsste entfuhr ihr ein leises Wimmern. Es war eine zarte Berührung und sie fühlte sich an ihren allerersten Kuss erinnert. 

 

Doch bevor sie noch mehr darüber nachdenken konnte begann er sie mit einer solchen Leidenschaft zu küssen, das ihr die Luft wegblieb und sie nicht anders konnte als sich ihm ihrerseits vorbehaltlos hinzugeben. 

 

Seine Haut zu spüren, seinen Atem zu teilen, seinen Mund zu schmecken weckte unglaublich viele Gefühle in ihr. Sie lächelte selbstvergessen gegen seine Lippen. Erst als er sich ganz plötzlich von ihr trennte um sie anzusehen, wurde ihr bewusst das sie weinte. 

 

Obi-Wans Blick sagte ihr das er so etwas erwartet hatte. Fürsorglich strich er die Tränen hinfort. Sie spürte bereits wie er sich von ihr distanzierte. 

 

Padmé schüttelte vehement den Kopf und zog ihn wieder zu sich. "Nein, nein. Das ist es nicht!" Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an. "Ich bin nur so glücklich. Bitte... Bitte, hör nicht auf mich zu berühren." 

 

Sie fühlte sich als sei sie aus einem langen Alptraum erwacht. Endlich konnte sie wieder Licht sehen. Als er sie diesmal küsste hielten sie sich beide nicht zurück und trafen sich mit gleicher Leidenschaft. 

 

Ihr Körper bog sich ihm entgegen. Heute Nacht würde sie ihn spüren. 

Seine Hände erforschten sie als sei es das erste Mal. Er war geduldig und gründlich in seinen Berührungen. Padmé war es die sich an ihn schmiegte, seine Hände hinschob wo sie diese haben wollte. 

 

Endlich glitten zwei Finger unter die Träger des Nachthemdes, dann schob er sie langsam über ihre Schultern. Die Seide fiel geräuschlos zu Boden. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt einander anzusehen um irgendetwas um sich herum zu bemerken. Sie begann ihn ihrerseits zu entkleiden, bis nichts mehr sie trennte und sie endlich seine Haut auf ihrer spüren konnte. 

 

Das einzige Wort das jetzt auf sie zutraf war ausgehungert. Sie hungerte nach seinen Berührungen, nach seinen Küssen, seinem Körper auf ihrem. 

 

Ungeduldig zog Padmé ihn zu dem großen Bett. 

 

Dann hielt Obi-Wan inne und sah sie an, als würde er gerade aus einem Rausch erwachen. Sie spürte wie sie sich wieder ein wenig mehr in ihn verliebte. 

 

"Bist du dir sicher?" 

 

Ihr Lächeln sollte verführerisch sein, doch vielleicht zeigte es auch ihre Aufregung. 

 

"Glaubst du ich kann nicht mit dir mithalten?  _ Du  _ bist immer hin zehn Jahre älter." 

 

Er schenkte ihr ein spitzbübisches Grinsen, bevor er sie erneut küsste und sie gemeinsam auf das Bett nieder sanken. 

 

Sie verlor sich in ihm. Mit jeder Berührung spürte sie wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Es war erstaunlich wie gut er sie kannte. Er küsste seinen Weg über ihren Körper, nicht nur weil er wusste wie sehr sie es liebte wenn er das tat, sondern auch weil er sie neu erfahren wollte. 

 

Für einen Moment hatte sie Angst. Angst vor den Erinnerungen, die noch immer in ihrem Kopf waren. Die immer da sein würden und nur langsam und mit viel Mühe zu  _ ihren ursprünglichen  _ Erinnerungen werden würden. 

 

Seine Hand war zwischen sie geglitten, immer weiter hinab bis sein Finger den Weg in ihren Körper fand. Während dessen beobachtete er sie ganz genau aus halb-geschlossenen Augen. 

 

Ihr Körper kam ihm entgegen, öffnete sich für ihn und sie zog ihn zu sich. Er folgte ihr willentlich bis sie sich nah genug waren das er sie küssen konnte. 

 

Sie nahm kaum wahr das ihr Schlafzimmer in plötzliche Dunkelheit fiel und die Lichter ausgeknipst wurden. Als sie aufsah, stellte sie erschrocken fest das sie nichts sah. Padmé rang nach Luft. 

 

"Obi-Wan?" japste sie überrascht. Er hielt nicht einmal inne in seinem Bestreben und sein Finger glitt in einem gleichmäßigem Takt ein und aus ihr heraus. "Ich kann... dich nicht sehen." 

 

Er antwortete nicht, sondern saugte stattdessen ihre linke Brustwarze in seinen Mund. Das Prickeln seines Bartes mit dem die Liebkosung einherging war beinahe zu viel für sie. Als sein Daumen ihre Klitoris umkreiste schrie sie auf. 

 

"Ich will dich  _ sehen _ ." Ihre Finger fanden seine Schultern, die Seite seines Gesichts. Ihr Kopf war leer von allem, es gab nur das Verlangen. Es wurde mit jeder Berührung mehr, bis sie glaubte nichts mehr aufnehmen zu können. Doch er machte weiter. Rang ihr Seufzer um Seufzer ab. 

 

"Bitte", stammelte sie zusammenhangslos. "Dein Gesicht. Ich möchte..."

 

Als er ihr schließlich antwortete konnte sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Brust spüren. Sein Murmeln war nur schwer zu verstehen. 

 

"Ich dachte das wäre Teil des Problems." Es klang als sei es eine Tatsache gegen die er nichts tun konnte, doch sie erahnte den Schmerz der darunter lag. 

 

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, setzte er seinen Weg über ihren Körper fort und ein zweiter Finger presste unnachgiebig in sie. Padmé drückte sich ihm stöhnend entgegen. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was sie gerade besprochen hatten. Ihre Gedanken waren ausgelöscht. 

 

Sie hätte ihn nicht herausfordern sollen. Hatte sie tatsächlich vergessen wie gründlich und gewissenhaft er sein konnte? 

 

Er küsste und berührte sie als täte er es zum ersten Mal und doch lag darin ebenfalls die Sicherheit und Leichtigkeit eines Liebhabers der sie schon tausende von Male geküsst und berührt hatte. 

 

Als sie ihren Orgasmus spüren konnte, entzog er ihr seine Hand. Ihr frustriertes Stöhnen, beantwortete er mit einem leisen Lachen. Padmé war mehr als nur bereit für ihn. Die Leere war kaum auszuhalten. 

 

Sie kannte seinen Körper so gut, wie den eigenen: Die Gerade seiner Hüfte, seine starken Schenkel die gegen sie pressten und seine muskulösen Arme neben ihrem Körper, als er sich über ihr positionierte. Sie wusste er war da, sie spürte ihn ganz genau und den Rest konnte sie erahnen. 

 

Wenn sie an diesen Moment gedacht hatte, abstrakt oder explizit, war es immer dieser Augenblick gewesen, vor dem sie am meisten Angst gehabt hatte: Das Inbesitznehmen ihres Körpers durch seinen. 

 

Wenn sie sich erinnerte, was sie dieser Tage versuchte zu vermeiden, dann waren es diese Erinnerungen die Vader am stärksten verändert hatte. Wenn sie also an ihre erste Nacht dachte und wie sie auf Obi-Wans Schoß gesessen und ihn in sich willkommen geheißen hatte, dann waren es nach wie vor Vaders rote Augen die sie durch ihre Gedanken hinweg aus seinem Gesicht ansahen. 

 

Um so verzweifelter war der Wunsch sie könnte Obi-Wan jetzt sehen.  _ Jetzt _ , in diesem Moment und sich diesen Augenblick einprägen, bis es nichts anderes mehr gab das sie sehen konnte. Sie wollte in seine Augen blicken und von ihm angesehen werden wie nur er es tat, zärtlich und innig. 

 

Stattdessen hatte er ihr ihren wichtigsten Sinn genommen und alles was sie tun konnte war zu fühlen. Es blieb ihr nichts übrig die Leere mit ihrer Fantasie auszufüllen. 

 

Dann spürte sie wie er in sie glitt, für einen Moment war es überwältigend und  _ zu viel _ wie ihr Körper nachgab, ihn aufnahm und sich um ihn schloss. Padmé schob sich ihm noch weiter entgegen um ihn so tief wie möglich zu spüren. Sie begrüßte die Art wie sie miteinander verbunden waren. Sie war sich sicher das sie ihn noch am nächsten Tag spüren würde. 

 

Sie trafen sich auf halbem Weg. Padmé wusste plötzlich das es nicht nur negative Gefühle waren, die diese Inbesitznahme mit sich brachte, sondern das auch eben so positive Gefühle dazugehörten. Gerade konnte sie sich eingestehen das auch dies Teil ihrer Angst gewesen war. Einem Mensch so nah zu sein konnte in jedem Fall angsteinflößend sein. 

 

"Ich möchte dich sehen." Er kam ihr in der Dunkelheit noch ein bisschen näher, so dass sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte. 

 

"Aber du kannst mich sehen." Seine Finger strichen ihr das Haar aus der Stirn. "Ich bin genau hier. Du kannst mich mit deinem Herzen sehen." 

 

Seine Stimme hielt etwas, das ihr sagte das sie ihn nicht noch einmal bitten sollte. Sie spürte das er diese Erfahrung auskosten und für sich behalten wollte. In einem anderen Moment, einem weniger dringlichen Augenblick, hätte sie sich über diesen kleinen Egoismus lustig gemacht. Hätte ihn vielleicht sogar gewähren lassen, doch-- 

 

"Bitte." Sie schlang ihre Beine fest um ihn, hob ihre Hüften. "Ich möchte dein Gesicht sehen, Ben." 

 

Er hielt inne, sein Atem stockte. Obi-Wan brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. 

 

Dann glitten seine Hände in ihre Hände, ihre Finger verschränkten sich. Padmé kam ihm wieder und wieder erwartungsvoll entgegen. 

 

"Geliebte, ich  _ bin  _ hier." 

 

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie das die Dunkelheit nicht vollkommen schwarz war. Sie  _ konnte _ ihn sehen. Mit jeder Berührung, jedem Kuss konnte sie ihn besser erkennen. Er war da, hinter der Nebelwand. Es gab da etwas, in ihrem Innersten: ein leises, bekanntes Wispern das langsam lauter wurde. Etwas wie eine ausgestreckte Hand, nein eher erwartungsvolle Arme die sie auffangen würden, sobald sie sich nur traute sich fallen zu lassen. 

 

Es war ein Seufzen der Erleichterung diese Präsenz hier auszumachen, wie das zarte Berühren von Fingerspitzen, von Handflächen, bis sie sich fallen ließ und er sie umfing.

 

_ Ja, du bist da.  _ sagte Jemand.

 

Und dann ein fernes, an Lautstärke zunehmendes, Echo.  _ Da bist du, ja. _

 

Endlich sah sie wieder etwas. 

 

Dann waren es wirbelnde Gedanken und Gefühle. So viele Gefühle bis sie nicht mehr wusste was ihre und was seine waren. Hoffnung, Erleichterung, Freude.  _ Endlich _ und  _ auf dich gewartet, solange gewartet  _ und  _ du bist hier.  _

 

Mit einem Schluchzen konnte sie ihn endlich wieder  _ sehen _ . Es war Obi-Wan,  _ ihr Ben _ . Es war kein böswilliger Schatten der seine Züge verfinsterte. Keine Grausamkeit die seinen Mund umspielte und auch kein Zorn der seine Brauen zusammen zog. Es war  _ er _ , ihr Gefährte und Freund, ihr Geliebter. 

 

Die andere Hälfte ihres Selbst, ihrer Seele. 

 

Es waren seine blauen Augen die sie durch die Dunkelheit hinweg ansahen. Sein altersloses Ich, seine Essenz. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihn das erste Mal seit langer,  _ langer  _ Zeit wieder sehen können. 

Ihr Glück war so vollkommen das sie nicht wusste ob sie lachen oder weinen wollte. Schließlich tat sie beides. 

 

Sie warf sich ihm entgegen, körperlich und mental. Traf ihn in einem ungeschickten aber nötigen Kuss, den er genauso erwiderte. Ihr Höhepunkt erlöste sie letztendlich. Sie spürte das antwortende Erschauern seines Körpers über sich. 

 

Einige Augenblicke war es sehr still in ihrem Schlafzimmer bis auf ihrer beider Atem. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich. Ihre Körper kühlten sich ab. Er lag immer noch auf ihr, war immer noch in ihr. 

 

"Mach das Licht an, Ben." forderte sie nun fest. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde sie eben aufstehen und es selbst anknipsen, aber sie  _ würde  _ ihn sehen.

 

Er gab etwas wie ein resigniertes Seufzen von sich, tat aber was sie sagte und im nächsten Augenblick sahen sie einander an. 

 

Sein Haar, das früher einmal rot gewesen war, fiel ihm in die Stirn und in die noch silbrig-scheinenden Augen. Bevor er ging würde sie ihm die Haar schneiden, befand sie voller zärtlicher Andacht. 

Seine Wangen waren gerötet vor körperlicher und mentaler Anstrengung. Noch immer konnte sie ihn spüren, sowohl in ihrem Körper als auch in ihrem Geist. 

 

Padmé streckte die Hand aus und berührte abermals seine Wange. Der Bart rieb angenehm und bekannt gegen ihre Handfläche. Sein Lächeln war scheu. 

 

" _ Geliebter... Liebster _ ." Es kam ihr leicht über die Lippen. Die Richtigkeit erschreckte sie. Sie strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich spürte sie etwas wie Befangenheit, etwas wie Furcht, als wäre es ihm tatsächlich möglich das er sie zurückwies, nach dem was gerade geschehen war. 

 

Doch was sie auf seinem Gesicht sah rührte sie zutiefst. 

 

Seine Augen leuchteten. Schließlich hielten sie sich, bis sie einschliefen. Seine Tränen trockneten auf ihrer Haut. 

 


	63. 60.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mit ihm zu gehen hieße sich allem zu stellen. Jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Es wäre harte Arbeit, aber sie wären zusammen. Hätten eine zweite Chance.
> 
>  
> 
>  _Willst du das?_ fragte sie sich. Die Antwort war einfach.
> 
>  
> 
>  _Kannst du das?_ Auch die Antwort darauf kam unumwunden.

**60.**

 

Padmé erwachte mit einem schweren Arm über ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Sie seufzte zufrieden, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Obi-Wans Gesicht musterte. 

 

Der Schlaf nahm ihm das sorgenvolle Stirnrunzeln. Er sah ruhig und entspannt aus. Wären da nicht sein weißes Haar und der Bart, würde sie ihn auf jünger als sechzig schätzen. Doch wahrscheinlich war sie voreingenommen. 

Man sagte ja, Liebe mache blind. 

 

Sie begann andächtig seine Gesichtszüge mit ihren Fingerspitzen nach zufahren.

 

„Man sollte schlafende Menschen nicht anstarren, Padmé.“ Seine Stimme war noch schläfrig, ihre Finger hielten inne. 

 

"Ich muss jede Sekunde nutzen, bevor du wieder ausschließlich der Rebellion gehörst." 

 

"Ich gehöre nur dir ausschließlich." murmelte er, öffnete die Augen und sein Blick folgte seiner Hand, die ihre Silhouette entlang glitt. 

 

Sie seufzte zufrieden und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Seine Hand wanderte über sie und erkundete sie gemächlich. Ihr Körper fühlte sich beansprucht an, ihre Muskeln waren noch nicht bereit um ihn so bald wieder in sich aufzunehmen, doch dies war mehr als nur ihr Körper der sich nach ihm sehnte. 

 

"Lieb mich." forderte sie ihn auf. 

 

Er zögerte nicht. Liebte sie im weichen Licht des Morgens. Es war nicht wie die vorangegangene Nacht in der sie sich einander offenbart hatten, in der sie sich versprochen hatten das sie zusammen gehörten und sich liebten. 

Dies war sowohl Versicherung als auch Beanspruchung. 

 

Padmé wollte alles von ihm. Sie wollte ihn sehenden Auges mit all seinen Fehlern, seinen Schwächen. Aber auch seiner Großzügigkeit, seiner Hingabe, seinen guten Seiten. 

 

Während ihre Körper sich vereinigten und auf das unausweichlichen Ziel der Zerstörung und Wiedergeburt zusteuerten, gab auch etwas in ihnen nach. Es war als fiele ihr Geist in den seinen. Als existierten sie gemeinsam zur gleichen Zeit, am gleichen Ort. Es fühlte sich an als verschränkte er seine Finger mit den ihren. So nah, das es  _ beinahe  _ weh tat.

 

Dann prasselten seine Erinnerungen auf sie ein. Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich ob dies bewusst geschah. Ihre erste Reaktion war zurück zu weichen und zu schützen, doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren. Sie verstand: Es war ein Geschenk. 

 

Sie war das Auge des Sturms, seine Erinnerungen der Orkan um sie herum. 

 

Ihre Freundschaft. Ihr Weg zueinander. Das Geständnis seiner Liebe. Der Tisch in mitten ihres Hauses. Ihre Hochzeitsnacht. Die Geburten ihrer Kinder. Sabés Tod. Ihre gemeinsames Leben. Küsse. Lachen. Weinen. Freude. So viel mehr. Es war so viel. 

 

In einem Teil ihrer selbst war ihr klar das er ebenso von ihren Erinnerungen überflutet wurde und es gab einen Moment der Angst, der Trauer. Doch er schreckte nicht zurück, sondern nahm es an. Ihre Namen raunend vergrub er sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, als gäbe es nur sie und nichts sonst. Obi-Wan hielt an ihrem Körper, ihrem Bild, seiner Liebe zu ihr fest. 

 

Die Erinnerungen, ihre Falschen und seine Echten, vermischten sich mit der Gegenwart. Sie wurden ebenso von ihrem Liebesspiel überlagert und gleichzeitig hatte das was war ebenso Anteil am Jetzt. Es wurde zu einem überwältigenden Ganzen. Alles fand einen Platz. 

 

Padmé schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen. Sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn um zu verhindern das er sie losließ, obgleich er selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Obi-Wans kapitulierendes Stöhnen wurde von einem letzten Stoß in sie unterstrichen. 

 

Schweigend hielt sie ihn. Der Sturm ließ nach, die Bilder wurden langsam weniger, fielen an ihren angestammten Platz. 

 

Padmé schaute nach innen, als könne sie den Palast Theeds erkennen. Alles was dort auf sie wartete war eine Erinnerung an die über den Wasserfall aufragende Feste. 

 

Wenn sie dort zurück kehren würde, könnte sie die Prozession ihres Hofstaats sehen, die Zofen unter denen sie auch war, einige Schritte vor ihr die falsche Königin. Irgendwo dort würden zwei Jedis ihren Weg kreuzen. Eine mehr als schicksalhafte Begegnung. Padmé wandte sich von dem Bild ab und raste ihrem Schicksal entgegen. 

 

"Geht es dir gut?" Obi-Wans Stimme hielt Sorge und strich ihr durchs Haar.

 

"Ja," antwortete sie und öffnete wieder die Augen. "Alles ist gut." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" 

 

Das Prickeln in ihrem Nacken machte es nicht notwendig aufzusehen um zu prüfen wer zu ihr gekommen war. Sie wusste das er es war. 

 

Der Tag versprach ein herrlicher Sommertag zu werden, doch sie konnte die Schönheit dessen nicht genießen. Morgen um diese Zeit wäre Obi-Wan wieder auf Hoth. 

 

Sie wären getrennt, obwohl sie sich gerade erst wieder gefunden hatten. Sie stellte sich vor sie würde mit ihm gehen, doch konnten und wollten sie das? 

 

Er kam neben ihr zum stehen. Sie sahen beide über den See. Die frühmorgendlichen Geräusche waren beruhigend und vielversprechend. Noch war alles möglich an diesem Tag. 

 

Sie blickte auf zu ihm. 

 

Seine Haltung war gerade und stark. Das weiße Haar war ordentlich geschnitten, der Bart gestutzt. Seine blauen Augen waren auf einen Punkt jenseits des Sees gerichtet, weiter entfernt als Theed, weiter als Hoth oder Vader. Wenn Padmé ihn so ansah, konnte sie glauben er sähe in die Zukunft oder zumindest einen Teil. 

Es machte ihr Mut das er dem voller Zuversicht entgegen trat. 

 

"Komm mit mir nach Hoth." 

 

Es lag kein Zögern in der Bitte, doch trotzdem wusste sie wie schwer es ihm gefallen sein musste etwas für sich selbst einzufordern. Padmé hatte den Atem angehalten. 

 

Zählte ihre Herzschläge. Sammelte sich. 

 

Hier zu bleiben und zu leiden, gestand sich Padmé plötzlich ein, wäre einfach. Es war eine Offenbarung die alles in ein neues Licht rückte. 

Immer nur ein bisschen von sich zu geben, von ihm zu bekommen, wann immer sie sich sahen wäre der sichere Weg, der ihr nicht alles abverlangte. 

 

Mit ihm zu gehen hieße sich allem zu stellen. Jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Es wäre harte Arbeit, aber sie wären zusammen. Hätten eine zweite Chance. 

 

_ Willst du das? _ fragte sie sich. Die Antwort war einfach. 

 

_ Kannst du das? _ Auch die Antwort darauf kam unumwunden. 

 

Obi-Wan kam zu ihr und hockte sich vor sie und ergriff ihre Hand, die sehr kühl war. Die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen schmerzte Padmé. Es würde noch etwas dauern bis alles wieder so war wie es sein sollte. 

 

"Ja." Er hielt inne, als glaube er nicht was sie sagte. 

 

"Was?" 

 

Sie lachte über sein verdattertes Gesicht.

 

"Natürlich komme ich mit dir, Ben." 

 

"Ich dachte--"

 

"Du müsstest mich überzeugen?" Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein, ich möchte nicht von dir getrennt sein, Liebster." 

 

Er sagte nichts, sondern starrte sie an, als versuche er herauszufinden ob dies wirklich wahr war. 

 

"Aber Naboo--"

 

"Ist nicht das Gleiche ohne dich." Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht. Seine Vorsicht lag zwischen ihnen wie eine Mauer. Er blockierte das Band nicht. Aber er war vorsichtig mit seinen Gefühlen, als sei er sich nicht sicher das sie es aushielte alles zu erfahren. 

 

"Vorher, auf Tatooine, war ich zerfressen von Heimweh. Ich dachte so oft an Naboo, träumte davon. Ich dachte alles sei perfekt sobald wir hier wären in unserem eigenen Haus, mit unserem Tisch. Einem Ort wo ich Sabés Asche verstreuen würde. Es war so wichtig für mich hierher zurück zu kehren. Aber nach dem letzten Jahr weiß ich das es nichts ist ohne dich. 

 

"Ich brauche nicht Naboo oder einen Tisch und auch Sabés Asche kann ich nicht länger verstreuen. Aber das muss ich auch nicht. Ich habe dich, das ist viel mehr Wert.  _ Du  _ bist meine Heimat. Lass uns zusammen nach Hoth gehen. Etwas Neues aufbauen."

 

"Padmé." Es lag immer noch ein gewisser Zweifel in seinem Blick.

 

Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hände auf die Seiten seines Gesichts, ließ ihre Augen über seine geliebten Züge gleiten. 

 

"Ich bin bereit dafür, Liebster." 

 

Diese Worte überzeugten ihn schließlich. Sie spürte sein Eingeben, wie etwas in ihm nachgab. Seine Erleichterung umflutetet sie als wäre es die ansteigende See. Dann war er bei ihr. Sie hielten sich fest. 

 

Es dauerte bis sie einander los ließen. 

 

Doch es gab noch eine Sache, dachte Padmé und spürte die Furcht davor. Da war ein antwortendes beruhigendes Fließen, dicht an ihren dünnen Schilden. Sie straffte die Schultern und stieß den Atem aus. 

 

"Er...  _ Vader  _ hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt." Ihre Stimme hörte sich weit weg in ihren eigenen Ohren an. "Ob ich will das du leidest und spürst was er mir antut oder ob ich das Band lösen würde um dich zu schonen."

 

"Du musst mir nichts erklären, Liebste." Er meinte es ernst, das wusste sie.

 

"Doch, doch das muss ich. Damit du verstehst. Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren. Ich weiß ich bin keine Jedi, aber ich habe versucht so stark zu sein wie es mir möglich war. Ich habe alles getan." 

 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie in der Lage war zu sagen: "Ich wollte nicht das du meine Schmerzen ertragen musst." 

 

Sie fröstelte, doch es war nicht der laue Sommerwind der den Stoff ihres Kleides bewegte, der sie dazu brachte. 

 

"Ich wollte das du heil bleibst. Verstehst du? Aber jetzt... Jetzt bist du doch wieder an mich gebunden. Ich habe festgestellt das ich zu selbstsüchtig bin dich gehen zu lassen obwohl ich weiß das es nicht das letzte Mal sein wird das ich dich verletze..." 

 

Im Angesicht dieses Eingeständnisses lächelte er, als wolle er wortlos sagen das dies der Lauf der Dinge war. Das es im Leben, in einer Beziehung, immer ungewollte Verletzungen und Hürden gab um die man versuchen musste hinweg zu kommen. Nur das konnte sie stärker machen. 

 

Seine Nähe gab ihr die Kraft weiter zu sprechen. Doch es war nicht nur seine körperliche Nähe, sondern auch das sie das stetige Glimmen der Verbindung im Hinterkopf fühlte. 

 

"Jetzt," begann sie mit zitternder Stimme. "Jetzt habe ich Angst davor das du erkennst das ich es nicht wert bin, weil ich gebrochen bin. Ich bin...  _ hässlich _ ." Ihre Stimme brach an dem letzten Wort. Er schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach ihr und legte seine große Hand um ihren Nacken. Er zog sie näher, viel näher, bis sie auf seinem Schoß saß. 

 

"Denkst du so sehe ich dich?" Padmé spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Es war ihr unmöglich fort zusehen. Sie wollte, doch er ließ sie nicht, hielt ihren Blick mit seinen meerblauen Augen. 

 

Sie traute sich nicht zu antworten. 

 

"Lass mich dir zeigen wie  _ ich  _ dich sehe, Padmé." 

 

Das Band vibrierte vor ungesagter Emotionen. Sie spürte es so deutlich wie seine Hände. Sein Gesicht hingegen war unbewegt, fast stoisch. 

 

Dann spürte sie seinen Geist nah an ihrem, wie er sie um Einlass bat. Eine sanfte Berührung und sie öffnete sich ihm. Dieser Tage war er vorsichtig mit ihr. 

 

Es war ein Überschneiden zweier Bilder in ihrem Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen, das Letzte was sie sah war er. 

 

Vor ihrem inneren Auge flammte das Bild erneut auf, nahm Gestalt an. Sie sah sich durch seine Augen. Einen Moment war sie sich ihrer Selbst sehr bewusst. 

Padmé blickte die fremde und doch so bekannte Frau fasziniert an. 

 

Es war schwer zu sagen wie alt sie war. Ihr Haar fiel in dunklen Kaskaden über ihren Rücken, doch eine breite weiße Strähne wand sich durch das Haar das ihr um das Gesicht fiel.

 

Um ihre Augen zeichneten sich dünne Lachfalten ab, doch der Rest ihres Gesichts war glatt und ebenmäßig. Ihre rosanen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. 

 

Padmé erkannte sich lediglich an ihren Zügen. Es waren die gleichen Züge die ihr jeden Morgen aus dem Spiegel entgegen sahen.  _ Bin ich wirklich diese Frau?,  _ fragte sie sich erstaunt.  _ So sieht er mich?  _

 

Dieses Gesicht barg die Geheimnisse eines Lebens. Sie wusste wie sich Trauer anfühlte und ebenso Freude. Sie war sicher in ihrem Tun, in ihrem Selbst. 

Gerade Brauen gaben ihrem Gesicht Tiefe und Bestimmtheit. Sie umrahmten ihre geschlossenen Augen, die von dunklen Wimpern umkränzt wurden und sich dunkel auf ihrer Haut abzeichneten. 

 

In den Schatten lagen ihre dunklen Seiten: Ihre Arroganz, ihre Rechthaberei, die Eifersucht, ihre Selbstgefälligkeit. Auch das konnte Padmé erkennen.

 

Doch tatsächlich machte es das Bild so viel schwerer zu ertragen. 

 

Denn trotzdem strahlte sie wie ein Leuchtfeuer. Sie war lichtdurchflutet und trotz zahlreicher Imperfektionen...  _ schön _ . Sie strahlte als sei sie selbst eine Göttin. 

 

Ihre Aura floss brennend in die Macht über, die sich in einem Regenbogen um sie ergoss. Winzigste Lichtpartikel flimmerten in jeder Zelle, jedem Teil ihres Körpers. Sie konnte bis auf den kleinsten Teil alles sehen, wie das Kleine das Große ergab und sich in das ganze Bild einfügte. 

 

_ Die Macht ist wunderschön, _ dachte sie verwundert.  _ Doch ich bin es auch _ . 

 

Der Gedanke war erstaunlich. 

 

Nein, in seinen Augen war sie nicht hässlich, nichts dergleichen.

 

Obi-Wan liebte sie. Er hatte nie damit aufgehört. Sie spürte es so genau das sie sich davon abwenden musste, da es zu sehr weh tat der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu blicken. 

 

Sie war es wert geliebt zu werden. 

 

Padmé öffnete die Augen, die Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab. 

 

"Ich weiß das du stark bist." sagte er schließlich, sein Blick hatte ihr Gesicht nicht verlassen. "Du musst es mir nicht beweisen. Lass mich einen Teil deiner Last tragen, Padmé. Du weißt doch, wir teilen nicht nur das Gute. Lass mich dir helfen." 

 

Wortlos nickte sie. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig. 

 

Die Umarmung hielt an. Es war wie viele Male zu vor. Er gab ihr den Halt und den Schutz den sie brauchte. Von Anfang an hatte er sich ihrem Wohl verschrieben, ihr mehr gegeben als sie jemals vergelten konnte. 

 

Doch trotzdem hatte sie für einen Moment ebenso sehr das Gefühl das sie  _ ihm  _ Trost spendete. Das er sie genauso sehr brauchte wie sie ihn.

 

Die Grenzen verschwammen. Es war nicht wirklich klar, wer wem half zu heilen. Wer wem Schutz und Zuflucht bot. Padmé wusste nur das sie ihn brauchte, das Obi-Wan sie brauchte. 

 

Dieses Eingeständnis jedoch fühlte sich nicht wie eine Schwäche an. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. In diesem Moment ahnte sie das ihre Liebe zu ihm ihre Weiblichkeit verstärkte.

 

Es war nicht notwendig auszusprechen was offensichtlich war: Was auch käme, sie würden zusammen bleiben. 

 

* * *

 

 

Es war Cordé die alles eingefädelt hatte. Sie warteten alle auf Obi-Wan und Padmé, als sie von ihrem Spaziergang kamen. Die Überraschung sie zu sehen war groß. Nur Garen fehlte. 

 

Vor allem Cordé vermisste ihren älteren Bruder ungemein, doch ihre Bitte an Luke ihn doch von Dagobah 'einzusammeln' hatte er abgelehnt mit den Worten das die Macht es nicht gut hieße. Das Garen noch nicht bereit war nach Hause zu kommen. Auch wenn Cordé es nicht verstand, musste sie es doch hinnehmen, so wie Padmé auch. 

 

Trotzdem, sie waren zusammen. Es war das erste Mal seit einer langen Zeit.  _ Vielleicht _ , so dachte ein Teil Padmés,  _ ist es das erste Mal von vielen anderen Zusammenkünften.  _

 

Lächelnd blickte sie über ihre versammelte Familie. Ihre Mutter und Schwester, deren Mann. Die Zwillinge, Cordé und Benji. Aber auch Han und Chewbacca. Selbst diese beiden hatte Padmé vermisst. 

 

Letzten Endes blieb ihr Blick auf Obi-Wan liegen. All dies wirkte bekannt und beruhigend. Ihre Familie. 

 

"Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt?" fragte Jarred, Solas Mann, an Padmé gerichtet und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. 

 

Obi-Wan stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und unterhielt sich mit Han und Chewbacca. 

 

Sie sah nicht das die Kinder hinter ihrem Rücken Blicke austauschten. Wahrscheinlich in Erinnerung an das letzte Mal das ihr jemand diese Frage gestellt hatte.

 

Benji sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Schließlich sagte Cordé, ein Backblech in der Hand, gespielt fröhlich: "Wer möchte Kuchen?!"

 

Padmés Blick ruhte immer noch auf Obi-Wan. 

 

"Ach weißt du," begann Padmé ruhig zu erzählen, als sei es nichts Außergewöhnliches. ",wir haben uns damals während der Handelsblockade kennen gelernt, er war einer der Jedi die mich beschützt haben. Danach sind Jahre vergangen in denen wir uns gar nicht gesehen haben. Erst als ich bereits als Senatorin gearbeitet habe sind wir uns wieder begegnet. Und danach Freunde geworden." 

 

Ihre Kinder hatten alle innegehalten und hörten ihrer Mutter zu, diesen Teil der Geschichte hatten sie nicht oft gehört. 

 

"Nachdem ich dann den Vater der Zwillinge verlassen habe, half er mir nach Alderaan zu fliehen und von dort aus nach Tatooine. Erst in dieser Zeit wurde mir klar was für einen guten Freund ich in ihm gefunden habe. 

 

"Er war zur tragenden Säule meines Lebens geworden. Er half mir während ich mit Luke und Leia schwanger war. Selbst bei ihrer Geburt war er dabei und gab mir Kraft. Ich werde niemals den Moment vergessen in dem die beiden das erste Mal auf meiner Brust lagen, wie erstaunt er die Babies angesehen hat. Mir war plötzlich klar das wir eine Familie waren.

 

"Jeder Tag der verging brachte uns näher zusammen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau... Ich glaube die Zwillinge waren zwei oder zwei-einhalb... Da wurde mir klar das ich ihn liebe."

 

Sola beugte sich vor und warf nun neugierig ein: "Und dann wart ihr zusammen?"

 

"Oh nein," lachte Padmé und sie sah wie Bens Blick zu ihr glitt, als sei sie ein Magnet und er das Metall. Seine Aufmerksamkeit zu haben war nach wie vor zufriedenstellend. "Nein, wir haben uns beide noch länger geziert." 

 

Diesmal lachte Sola mit ihr. 

 

Der Jedi trat zu ihnen und fragte Cordé leise um was es ging. Sie antwortete ihm das Padmé erzähle wie sie sich verliebt hätten. Er sah etwas erstaunt von seiner Tochter zu ihr. 

 

"Aber es war unausweichlich. Und richtig." Ganz unumwunden an sah sie Obi-Wan,  _ Ben _ , nun an. Sie sprach nur noch zu ihm. Noch einmal spürte sie was sie damals gespürt hatte, das erste zarte Aufleuchten des Bandes. Ein Strang Licht der sie für immer verbinden würde und nun wieder ein Leuchtfeuer in ihrem Inneren war. 

 

"Bei ihm kann ich sein wer ich  _ wirklich  _ bin. Er ist mein Stück Heimat."

 

Das Pulsieren zwischen ihnen war stark und gleichmäßig. Die Rührung und Liebe die sie erfüllte, wurde dankbar zurückgesandt. 

 

"Liebste," brachte er nun hervor und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Es war als gäbe es niemand außer sie beide. Ihre Hände fanden sich ohne ihr Zutun. Mit ungewöhnlicher Leidenschaft sagte er: "Ich gehöre nach wie vor zu dir." 

 

_ Mein Herz, mein Verstand und mein Geist _ . Er unterstrich seine Worte indem er ihre Hand küsste. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. 

 

Han wirkte etwas verlegen, räusperte sich und trat von einem zum anderen Fuß. Leia nahm seine Hand, grinste und erklärte: "Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen. Sie sind  _ immer  _ so. Erinnert ihr euch noch an das eine Mal, als Mom Dad einen schönen Baum genannt hat?"

 

Padmé kicherte bei der Erinnerung und sah dabei zu wie Ben unter seinem Bart errötete.

 

Das Lachen war befreiend. Cordé hatte Tränen in den Augen und blickte ihre Eltern erfreut an, Benjis Kichern war so unbekümmert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Luke und Leia gaben weitere Geschichten über ihre albernen, verliebten Eltern zum besten. Sola, Jarred und Jobal hörten gespannt zu.

 

Es würde eine Weile dauern bis sie bemerkten das sich die beiden davon gestohlen hatten.

 

Padmé zog Ben hinaus in die warme Abendluft Naboos und schloss die Terrassentür hinter sich. Als sie über den Rasen schritten, bog sich das seidig weiche Gras unter ihnen. Über ihnen schien der volle Mond klar am Himmel. 

 

Als sie sich nieder ließen zog er sie fest in seine Arme und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie sah über ihre Schulter, dann wisperte sie in die abendliche Stille hinein: "Ich liebe dich, weißt du das eigentlich?" 

 

Woraufhin er unumwunden antwortete: "Natürlich. Ich liebe dich auch, Padmé."

 

Sie ließ sich zurück gegen seine Brust gleiten und schloss die Augen. Lange Zeit saßen sie so zusammen in harmonischer Eintracht. 

 

Padmé hatte das Gefühl der schwierigste Teil ihrer Reise hinter ihnen lag. 

 

Die Zukunft konnte kommen. Sie hatten schon Schwereres gemeistert. Zusammen konnten sie alles überstehen. 


	64. Epilog: Heimwärts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In mitten des Krieges gegen das Imperium gab es einen Moment des Friedens im Angesicht der Tatsache das Darth Vader letztendlich gefallen war und den Imperator getötet hatte.

**EPILOG: Heimwärts**

 

In mitten des Krieges gegen das Imperium gab es einen Moment des Friedens im Angesicht der Tatsache das Darth Vader letztendlich gefallen war und den Imperator getötet hatte. Man sagte er wäre am Ende doch kein Monster gewesen, ob dies stimmte, wusste niemand außer Luke und Garen Kenobi. 

 

Padmé lebte auf Alderaan. Weit ab der schönen Stadt Alderaa gab es ein Haus, eine Zuflucht für all jene, die vor dem Imperium fliehen mussten. Dieser Tage nannte man sie Madame Kenobi. Sie trug den Namen mit Stolz, genauso wie auch den goldenen Ring den Obi-Wan ihr gegeben hatte nachdem sie von Hoth geflohen waren. 

 

"Es ist nur ein Symbol, nichts weiter", sagte er, als er den Ring an ihren Finger gesteckt hatte. "Etwas das dich erinnern soll das ich immer wieder zurück zu dir komme."

 

Padmé wusste wann er heimgekommen war, sie spürte das vertraute Prickeln in ihrem Nacken. Das Band, das sich regte und erwachte, wie ein Gewächs das sich zur Sonne wandte. Es pulsierte kräftig mit seiner erneuten Anwesenheit. 

 

Sie konnte spüren welche Nachrichten er mit sich brachte. Atemlos hastete sie aus dem Haus. Es war kalt geworden, doch ihren Mantel hatte sie in ihrer Eile vergessen. Ihr Atem stieg in weißen Schwaden in den strahlend-blauen Himmel auf. 

 

Die Vorfreude ihn zu sehen war groß. Sie erkannte seine Gestalt etwas ab des Weges. Er kam vom Feld her, wo der  _ Falcon  _ sich gegen den Horizont abzeichnete, bevor das Schiff aufstieg und verschwand.

 

Als sie endlich sein Gesicht ausmachen konnte, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Er tat es ihr gleich. Das Lächeln das sie teilten war voll Glück über das Wiedersehen nach zu langer Trennung. Sie lachten beide. Er hielt sie, sie grub ihre Finger in seinen Mantel und seufzte seinen Namen. Sein Bart kratzte, als er ihre Stirn küsste.

 

Der erste Blick in die Augen des anderen, ließ sie beide innehalten. Sie erkannten einander. Padmé fühlte das bekannte Seufzen  _ Da bist du ja.  _ und sein antwortendes  _ Ja du bist da _ . 

 

Die Zärtlichkeit milderte nicht die Freude, ließ sie lediglich einen Moment zurücktreten und schürte das Verlangen. Dann hatte er sie wieder umfangen und sie atmeten den Geruch des Anderen ein. 

 

Schließlich murmelte er nahe ihrem Ohr: "Ich werde nicht mehr gehen." 

 

Ohne jeden Zweifel sah sie ihn an und erwiderte mit tränen-erstickter Stimme: "Ich weiß." 

 

Die Implikation dessen, das Vader tot war, musste Obi-Wan nicht aussprechen. Auch das wusste sie. Doch schon lange hatte sie ihr Leben von ihm losgesagt, ob er lebte oder starb war für sie ohne Belang. Ob Vader seine Wiedergutmachung geleistet hatte indem er den Imperator getötet hatte, bezweifelte Padmé. 

Anakin Skywalker war lange, lange vor diesem Tag für sie gestorben.

 

Ihre Hand schlüpfte in Obi-Wans. 

 

Der Weg zeichnete sich klar vor ihnen ab. Am Ende lag das kleine Haus und dahinter ein malerischer See. Sie wären allein, zur Zeit hatte sie keinen Hausgast, wie sie die Rebellen nannte. 

 

"Wirst du den Rest des Weges mit mir gehen, Liebste?" Seine Augen funkelten, sein spitzbübisches Grinsen ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen.

 

"Aber natürlich, deshalb bin ich zu dir gekommen." 

 

Beiden war klar das sie nicht über den überschaubaren Pfad nach Hause sprachen, sondern über einen anderen Weg. 

Während sie gingen sahen sie einander an. Immer wieder suchten ihre goldbraunen Augen seine Meerblauen.

 

Im letzten Licht des Frühlings schloss Obi-Wan seinen Arm um Padmé, wärmte sie mit seiner Anwesenheit und seinem Umhang. Das Gold seines Ringes glänzte matt. 

 

In einfachen Lettern stand dort, was sie fühlte:  _ Verbunden zu Einem.  _

 

Sie gingen heimwärts. 

 

 

 

ENDE

 

 

 

_ Liebelein, das war das Ende.  _

 

_ Natürlich nicht  _ das  _ Ende. Aber das Ende dieser Geschichte. Du musst jetzt schlafen gehen. Ja, wirklich. Du warst lange genug wach.  _

 

_ Lassen wir Ben und Padmé hier zurück. Zufrieden und glücklich.  _

 

_ Vielleicht, wenn du mich bittest, werde ich dir morgen mehr erzählen. _

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an alle die durchgehalten haben. In den nächsten Tagen werde ich noch ein Nachwort zufügen mit Inspiration u.ä.  
> Ich würde mich natürlich sehr über deine Gedanken nach dem lesen freuen. Ich hoffe du hattest genauso viel Spaß am lesen wie ich beim schreiben. 
> 
> Peace, love & Obidala <3


End file.
